


Kissing Deal

by Beatrix_acs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 225,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_acs/pseuds/Beatrix_acs
Summary: Tony and Ziva are posing as a married couple in a hotel for a week to keep an eye on another married couple that is involved in their last case and to find some evidence against them. As a part of marital necessities they make a deal about kisses. Will they finally find their way to each other thanks to it?
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Story was published on Fanfiction.net from 16th September 2013 to 30th June 2014.

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 1 – The Assignment** _

_**** _

Tony and Ziva went inside Vance's office curious what kind of assignment director had for them. It was strange for them because they were in the middle of the case so they didn't have any idea what Vance wanted from them. Gibbs was waiting for them already inside and smirked at them encouragingly with a knowing smile, absolutely sure that they will like it. Or maybe won't – but he didn't care. They were best for this assignment and he knew it. It wouldn't be for the first time for them after all.

Vance greeted them and waved at them to sit down. He smiled at them and sat back with clasped hands.

"You two are going on an assignment – together. You'll be posing as a married couple in the Hotel Black Raven. It's a small but cozy hotel that is not so luxurious but it has pool and wonderful garden." Vance informed them as Tony and Ziva looked over at each other, both not able to fight the smile when they heard _'married couple'_.

Vance looked back and forth between them just to be sure that they didn't have any objections. "You are supposed to keep an eye on another married couple who served as a mediator to our victim. As you know he was selling classified information but to whom we don't know. We hope that you will find some evidence regarding the couple which can lead us to our trader and probably to our murderer."

Vance again watched them carefully as they both nodded in understanding and continued. "Your biggest chance to find the evidence is going to be on Wednesday. The hotel holds a party and every guest in the hotel is invited too. They will be probably there so you will have a good chance to sneak into their room and find something. However, you're going to check in the hotel tonight so you could mingle and nobody could be suspicious about you. It's Saturday today so I think that three days for mingling is enough."

Gibbs smirked because he knew that they will surely like the next part that Vance was going to tell them.

"You're supposed to _keep an eye_ on them. Just to observe their behavior, when they are or aren't in their room and so on. Eventually, you can take it as a little vacation." Vance told them as they both opened their mouths agape and their eyes widened in surprise. _They're going on an assignment and they can take it as a vacation?_

"V-vacation?" Ziva stammered unbelievingly while Tony nodded enthusiastically to emphasize her question.

Vance smiled at them knowing that it really had to sound crazy, but it was like it was. "Yes, vacation. There won't be any surveillance – so no cameras, no microphones, no backup – just you two." Vance told them with a broad smile as he enjoyed their shocked faces. Gibbs was right – they were absolutely astonished with the news.

"But what if..." Tony began but Vance cut him off. "If you're concerned about your safety, you don't have to. You'll have your guns and that's all you need. The couple is doing this probably because of money or because somebody's blackmailing them but I highly doubt that they could actually hurt you. I think you would be able to handle them by yourselves if such situation ever occurs." Vance informed them calmly.

"It's just for a week. We'll call from MTAC every day to check up on you." Gibbs added with another smirk on his face amused by the situation.

Ziva grimaced with uneasiness while Tony's face lit up. "Do you have any problem with it, David?" Vance asked Ziva concerned because her face didn't look happy.

"N-no, director. It is OK, I do not have problem with it." She replied still feeling queasy about the whole situation.

_Whole week with Tony alone, in some hotel, posing as a married couple, sleeping in the same bed..._ _Without surveillance..._ She gulped nervously as she raked her hair in frustration, completely forgetting that it could destroy her ponytail. That wasn't something she awaited when she entered this office. Her problem wasn't Tony. Her problem was herself and her feelings for Tony. She thought about her life very much lately and she finally admitted to herself that her feelings for Tony went beyond the friendship.

She knew that her feelings didn't come up from nothing – she was falling for him for years but until recently, especially after what happened in the last year, she didn't allow to herself to admit those feelings. But when she admitted them it shocked her how strong the feelings were. However, she knew that relationship with Tony was impossible – he saw her as a friend, nothing more.

Sure, there is huge sexual attraction but that's all. He would be probably happy if he had a sexual relationship with her, but she knew that she would be just torturing herself with unrequited love because he just couldn't love her. She was damaged goods with frightening past – who could possibly want her? He could never love her and that's why she decided to kill her feelings for Tony. Her best way how to do it was hurting him – pushing him away, shutting him down. Even though it didn't make her feel any better because she caused him unimaginable pain, she knew that it was the best for the both of them.

"Good." Vance nodded satisfied and turned to Tony. "Do you have any problems, DiNozzo?" He asked him just to be sure that nobody had objections about the assignment.

"No." Tony shook with his head and watched Ziva's distress. She obviously wasn't happy about the assignment but what she could do?

"Great." Vance said and rubbed his hands in satisfaction.

"Take something with you to keep yourselves entertained. I mean, like books etc. Oh, and your married name is Carter. Your names are staying – you're still Tony and Ziva." He informed them as he passed them the files with the married couple they were going to observe.

"And their married name is Jackson. Any questions?" He asked them raising an eyebrow on them.

They both shook their heads still surprised with the information. Vance released them and they went out Vance's office. Tony couldn't believe his luck – he didn't know who to thank first. He was looking at the whole situation in completely different light than Ziva. He was crazy about her for years but something always came into his way. Now, he finally had the chance in front of him – no cameras, no microphones, nothing. Just he and Ziva in the hotel room, sleeping in the same bed and doing things that married couples are supposed to do...

Well, not that he thought Ziva would give in easily – she was trying to push him away for the last few weeks but he was able to stick at his effort not to leave her. He was too much afraid that she might leave them, leave him. She told him countless times that she decided to move on with her life after what was happening for the last year and he was terrified by it. She could leave NCIS, she could find a man and get marry, or even worse get pregnant. And he just couldn't stand the fact that she would be married to another man, let alone have kids with another man.

It wasn't just a sexual attraction that drew him up to her. He loved everything about her – her unbelievable strength, her beauty, her personality, her damn ninja skills... but he knew that he will have to take the things slow. She has never doubted her abilities as an agent but when it came to personal matters – she absolutely underrated herself. That's why she built the walls around her and tried to push him away everytime he got a little bit closer to her. When they took one step forward, she immediately took two steps back. But despite all of this – they were getting closer – because he persisted.

When they stood alone in the corridor, he looked at her and still saw the uneasiness that ran through her. He took her by her elbows trying to make her look at him. When she did and he was sure that she fully perceived him, he tucked a strand of her hair that escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Are you really OK with that, Ziva?" He asked her worried with her nervousness.

She looked up at him into his eyes. It wasn't his problem, it was just her problem. Her and her stupid feelings for him. _Why she just couldn't stop thinking about him?_ She gulped the lump in her throat to manage speak at least.

"Yes I am, Tony. It is not... it is not you. I just..." She stammered as he looked at her sternly because he knew that something was bothering her. But he couldn't figure out what.

"If you really find pretending to be married with me so repulsive, then you can say NO to this assignment." He informed her softly but hurt that she was feeling so nervous about it.

Her gaze softened as she was sad with the fact that he could even think that. Her problem was the complete opposite – she didn't find it repulsive at all.

"No, I want to do that. Really Tony, it has nothing to do with you." She told him stepping away from his embrace.

He nodded and took a step towards her but she put her hands between them to make him stop. He stopped and grimaced again hurt that she was shutting him down – again. He could feel her nervousness and her discomfort once again while she took few deep breaths because it was breaking her heart that she was doing this to him.

"I just need to see Abby about something." She quickly blurted out, turned around on her heel and quickly ran down the stairs as she swept through bullpen like a tornado and immediately hopped in to the elevator.

Tony just stood there trying to shake himself off from what just happened. He didn't even have the chance to react before she ran off. He shrugged knowing that he will have a lot of time to talk about it with her and went prepared himself for this assignment.

* * *

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed happily as she saw her friend came down to her lab.

"I heard you have an assignment with Tony..." She began but Ziva just looked at her and grabbed her hand as she pulled her further back into the lab. When the door closed behind them she turned around to face Abby.

"I cannot do it." She told her with obvious fear in her face.

Abby blinked surprised. _Why she was so nervous about it?_ "What do you mean you can't do it? It's just an assignment with Tony, Ziva. And I heard it's not something life-threatening."

"I know, Abby. But I just cannot do it." Ziva repeated more firmly hoping that her friend will understand her reasons and she will get usual support from her.

"If you can't, then why didn't you say so to Director?" Abby asked puzzled absolutely not knowing _what the hell was going on?_

"Because he relies on me?" Ziva offered with a shrug while Abby wondered what the assignment could be.

"Exactly. Now tell me what the assignment is, that you're so nervous about it." Abby told her curiosity bubbling inside her.

Ziva sighed and dissolved her hair so she could rake them in frustration. "We're going to pose as a married couple in some hotel." She answered despair radiating from her.

"And? You already did that once, so what's the problem?" Abby asked her not comprehending her concerns at all.

"That was different! We did not know each other back then so well..." Ziva tried to explain Abby her worries. "And now it is without surveillance, just the two of us..." She trailed off again as her mind filled with various scenarios that could possibly happen while lying in the same bed with Tony.

Abby nodded as she finally began to understand what was running on Ziva's mind. "So, your problem is that you will be alone with him. Why?" Abby asked her curiously as she wasn't still sure what was going on.

"Because..." Ziva began and scratched the back of her head nervously looking around herself and avoiding eye contact with Abby. "I might have feelings for him." She finally confessed embracing herself in the attempt to protect herself.

Abby's eyes widened in surprise as she shot her an incredulous look. _Maybe... After all these years... She finally accepted her feelings for him?_ Then a wide smile appeared on her lips. "That's great, Ziva!" She exclaimed genuinely happy that her friend finally admitted what she tried to suppress for so long.

"That is not great, Abby!" Ziva retorted hopelessly as she began to pace, chewing on her thumb. Abby opened her mouth to ask her why but Ziva continued. "He... he does not feel the same way about me and I..." She trailed off as Abby finally found her voice.

"How do you know? He's crazy about you for years, Ziva." Abby tried to convince her because she was one of the people who knew about Tony's feelings for Ziva.

Ziva shook with her head vehemently at it. "No, no, no. He does not, Abby. It's... It's just sexual attraction, nothing more." She said trying to convince herself. She decided to kill her feelings for Tony so any argument from Abby couldn't convince her otherwise.

Abby shook her head disapprovingly but decided not to push Ziva. She sensed that she herself wasn't sure about it so much, so it would be better if Tony himself could convince her about his genuine feelings for her.

"If you think so..." She said shrugging with resignation. "But I'm telling you – it's otherwise. He's crazy about you." She added hoping that Ziva will finally open her eyes and let herself to see it. It was pretty much obvious to everybody that Tony loves her – but not to the woman who was concerned.

Ziva just shook her head in disagreement again and continued pacing. She feared that Abby's words could be true and that could spoil her plan. _But what if she was right? What if Tony really loves her? Could she make a great mistake by pushing him away and therefore lost the love of her life?_

"What are the feelings that you might have for him, anyway?" Abby asked her hopefully that she still could persuade her to give it a chance.

Ziva stopped pacing and again embraced herself trying to protect herself from whatever was bothering her. She looked around distractedly avoiding the eye contact with Abby. "I love him." She confessed quietly glad that she could finally say it aloud in front of someone.

Abby's eyes bulged out as she opened her mouth to say something but she didn't have the chance because Tony interrupted her. "Uhm, hi. I'm sorry to interrupt your girl's talk but I'm looking for you, Ziva." He said pointing his finger on his soon-to-be fake wife.

Ziva's face went pale as she turned her head to look at him. She gulped as the train of thoughts set in to motion. _How long he has been standing there? What did he hear? What if... what if he knows that they were talking about him?_ Abby reacted a little bit better than her and went to Tony. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him lightly backward.

"That's OK, Tony. Just give us a minute. I have to say something to Ziva. After that she's all yours." Abby said with pleading eyes indicating to Tony that this was really a serious conversation. Tony nodded understandingly knowing that girls just need to talk from time to time and went to pace around Abby's lab.

Abby returned back to Ziva and grabbed her hands to be sure that she will have her attention. "Do you think he overheard...?" Ziva asked her frightened, watching Tony as he examined Abby's machines.

Abby flashed a peek at Tony and turned back to Ziva. "I don't know. But he probably didn't hear enough because he would look different if he did." Abby assured her quickly as she squeezed Ziva's hands so she could finally pay attention to her and not to Tony.

"Look Ziva, if your feelings are really so strong then give it a shot. You'll be there without any barrier, with no surveillance. Take it as Las Vegas – what happens in the hotel, stays in the hotel – in the case that things wouldn't turn out as you want." Abby told her absolutely serious about what she was saying. Ziva just stared at her, contemplating her suggestion.

"And if things will turn out good for both of you – then you can continue in what you'd started." Abby explained further her plan how to get them together.

Ziva shrugged uncertainly not really convinced that it could actually work. "I do not know, Abby. It's great risk. What if he..." She said and Abby quickly cut her off.

"Just try it Ziva! Give in to those feelings just for a minute and you'll see that he loves you too!" She began to lose patience with her. _Why she just can't open her eyes? Why she can't see it? It wasn't just some stupid sexual attraction – he really loves her!_

Ziva sighed still not sure. She can't risk her friendship with Tony – it was too much important to her. She shook her head again and opened her mouth but Abby didn't give her a chance to say something.

"Promise me, Ziva. You'll try to give in _just_ for a single minute." She persuaded her knowing that if she do it, she won't be able to stop thus she finally will see how much Tony was head over heels in love with her.

Ziva finally surrendered as she nodded. "Fine." She said with resignation knowing that Abby would probably lock her up in here until she made the promise. Abby's face lit up with satisfaction as she grabbed her hand and led her to Tony.

Tony turned around to face them with a smile as his gaze followed mostly Ziva. She returned the smile and put on her normal face. "So, what do you want?" She asked him hoping that he didn't overhear everything from their conversation.

He reached out his hand to her. "Give me your right hand." He told her excitedly as she shot him suspicious look but stretched her hand out to him.

He smiled at her and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Ziva David, do you take me to be your husband, to live together in fake matrimony, for as long as we are on this assignment?" He asked her ceremonially while he was putting the ring on her finger.

She was watching him astonished at first but then understood his humor and decided to play along with an amused smile on her lips. "Yes, I do." She answered as he grinned at her wishing that her reply would be for real one day.

"And since I already have my ring on my finger – Yes, I do." He said and squeezed her hands getting lost in her eyes.

Abby watched the interaction with amusement and then clapped with her hands to congratulate them. "Now, you may kiss the bride." She turned to Tony with a wave of her hand and they all laughed at it.

Then Tony bent down and kissed her on the cheek at least – just to seal the deal. She smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek as she lingered with her lips on his skin a little bit longer than was necessary. Abby watched them dreamily with a huge smile on her lips as she hoped that this assignment will finally get them together.

"And the second thing because of which I was looking for you – when do you want to me to pick you up at your apartment? We have to go to check in to the hotel tonight and before that we have to pack, so..." Tony said waiting for Ziva to react.

She nodded understandingly. "Well, it's three o'clock right now, so uhm..." She began as Tony interjected. "I was thinking that we can go on dinner before we'll check in. You know – to agree on details of our marriage – where we met, how we met etc."

She smiled at his perfectionism and the fact that he thought about such things while she was too engrossed with her feelings. "Sure, that would be nice." She agreed and turned to Abby as she accepted her hug.

"Thanks, Abby. See you later." She said goodbye to her friend while Abby winked at Tony playfully.

"You're welcome. And good luck." She released her as Ziva turned around on her heel and went outside. Then she turned and looked at Tony. "You are coming?" She asked him impatiently thinking that they will go together.

Tony shook his head as he nodded with his head at Abby. "Actually, I want to talk with Abby about something." He replied as Ziva nodded and disappeared onto the corridor.

Tony waited until he was sure that she couldn't hear them and then turned back to Abby. She was watching him carefully waiting for whatever he wanted from her.

"Does she have somebody?" Tony asked not hesitating in his questioning.

Abby smiled – that was exactly she was expecting. _So he had to overhear something..._ "No. As far as I know – she doesn't have anybody." She replied looking at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony pouted because he didn't want to confess that he overheard something but it was the reason why he was asking this question. "Well, I overheard, not intentionally, that she loves someone." He said waiting for her to confirm his worst fears.

Abby nodded trying to come up with some lie. "What else did you overheard?" She asked carefully just to be sure that her lie will be working.

"Just this. That she loves someone. And it's a man because she said _him_." He confessed and it was true, he didn't hear anything else than that.

"Well, we weren't talking about men. She was talking about her father, that's all." She lied easily as Tony suspected that she wasn't telling him the whole truth but he knew that she wasn't lying to him about the fact that Ziva doesn't have someone.

"Why do you even care?" She asked curiously just to be sure that she was right – he was dying of jealousy just from the idea that she might have someone.

Tony looked around himself nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I was... just thinking... that we could... you know... during the assignment..." He stammered as he feared to voice his thoughts aloud.

"That you could take advantage of it so you two could finally get together?" She finished his sentence instead of him.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Yes, I just wanted to..." He began but trailed off as he was ashamed with himself that he wanted to take advantage of the situation when they will be alone on a mission without surveillance to his personal profit.

"I know, Tony." Abby assured him that she knew that his intentions were pure. "And I'm telling you – go for it." She told him with a knowing smile on her lips trying to tell him that Ziva could probably give in.

Tony flashed her huge grin as he hugged her. "Thanks, Abbs." Then he released her and went to pack his belongings as Abby waved at him in goodbye and went back to do her work.

**_The End of Chapter 1_ **


	2. The Dinner

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 2 – The Dinner** _

Tony smoothed his tie as he eagerly raised his hand and knocked on Ziva's door. This assignment was a godsend for him. He just couldn't wait for the moment they'll check in the hotel and finally – they'll be alone.

What he didn't expect was the man who opened the door for him. He was young, somewhere between 20 and 30 years old, well-built and handsome. Tony blinked surprised as he looked at door again just to be sure that it was really Ziva's apartment.

"Uhm, hi. I'm looking for Ziva?" He asked uncertainly as the man looked him up and down with a smile.

"Oh, yes! Come on in! You're Tony, her coworker, right?" The man said and opened the door for him so Tony could enter the apartment.

"Yes." Tony said suspiciously wondering what the man was doing there. _Abby was saying that she doesn't have someone – so who the hell this man is?_ "And you are?" He asked him carefully ready to pull out his gun in the case that the man wasn't supposed to be here at all.

The man just smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Cory, Ziva's..." but he didn't have the chance to finish because in that moment Ziva emerged from her bedroom with a bag in her hand.

"Oh Tony, it is you!" She exclaimed surprised that he was there on time and flashed him one of her best smiles.

She put the bag down and turned to Cory as she handed him her spare keys. "Thank you really much, Cory..." Then she stopped as she realized that men didn't know each other.

"Oh, I am sorry. Cory – this is Tony, my partner. Tony – this is Cory..." She began to introduce them as Cory interjected, "Her neighbor." He explained to Tony because Tony's gaze was so full of distrust, anger and jealousy that it began to scare him.

"He will take care of my apartment while the two of us will be gone." Ziva further explained as she saw the look on Tony's face. He was obviously jealous but he didn't have any reason to feel like that. But that didn't mean that she couldn't have little a fun with it.

Then she turned back to Cory. "Thank you again, Cory. I really appreciate it." She told him as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as a reward. And also to tease Tony a little.

He smiled at her as he rubbed her shoulders. "Everything for my Israeli princess." He told her as Tony felt himself to reach for his gun. It was too much for his liking. Ziva flashed Cory another smile, told him goodbye and grabbed Tony's hand before he could do something stupid as she led him into the elevator with the bag in her other hand.

Tony felt like if someone slapped him directly into his face. They were obviously close – so Abby either lied him about the fact that Ziva doesn't have someone or she didn't know about this Cory. _And how he could miss that there was some new man in Ziva's life?_

"So... Cory..." He began jealousy dripping from every letter in the word. Ziva turned her head aside so he couldn't see her smirk at his jealousy. The fact was she was flattered by it and she knew that once Tony will learn the truth about Cory, he will feel embarrassed so she decided to tease him.

"Yes, Cory." She confirmed trying to stifle the laugh that bubbled inside her.

"Nice guy. When did you two meet?" Tony asked her looking at her, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

"Few months ago, on the morning run. He just moved into the apartment next to mine." She explained still amused with the whole situation.

Tony nodded as he contemplated what to say next. "It won't work between you two, you know. You don't fit to each other." He said hoping that it won't sound too much cheekily. All he wanted to do was to protect her. If she couldn't love him then he wanted her to be happy with some man who really deserves her.

Ziva's smile widened as she exited the elevator without a word. Tony went after her and practically bumped into her when she suddenly turned around and leaned against the front door of her apartment building.

"If you want to ask some question about Cory, then ask. I will answer you." She told him with a smile as she decided that she teased him enough. Now, she wanted to see his embarrassment.

Tony looked at her unbelievingly pondering whether to ask the question he wanted to know or not. But she gave him permission, so... "Fine. Do you sleep with him?" He asked anger absolutely evident in his voice but he just couldn't control his emotions anymore.

Ziva leaned her head back against the door as she began to laugh aloud. Tony flashed her puzzled look as Ziva tried to subdue her laugh. "He is gay, Tony." She told with amusement as she waited for his reaction.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized how foolish he can be sometimes. Well, she get him in this. "Oh! Oh, that's great! I mean for him..." He began not sure what to tell exactly.

She rolled her eyes as the laugher still bubbled inside her and opened the front door. "Come on, you jealous clown." She told him and went outside to take a seat in their taxi.

The taxi driver helped her to put the bag inside the trunk while Tony rather flopped down inside trying to hide himself from her. He was acting like a jealous madman but after he found out last year that she slept with Adam, he watched every man that approached her and threatened him to leave her alone. She was supposed to be happy with some good man and they all wanted her only for one thing – and he can't let that happen. She deserved more than this. Ziva knew what he was doing with her potential suitors but because she realized that she was in love with Tony, she didn't mind. Not that she told him that.

She sat back in the taxi still smiling and amused by his behavior. Tony told the taxi driver the address of the restaurant where they had reservations for their dinner.

Then he turned to her wanting to apologize. "I'm sorry, I was just..." He began as she looked at him and winked. "Jealous." She finished for him as she reached for his hand and squeezed it to assure him that she wasn't angry with him. He smiled at her grateful that she wasn't making fun of him.

* * *

He wanted to forget about it but he also wanted to pay her back for it so when they arrived to the restaurant, he decided to return her teasing. They sat down into their chairs and he waited patiently until the waiter approached them and they told him their picks, together with the bottle of red wine.

She still had the amused smile on her lips so he leaned over and caught her hands as she looked at him surprised. He leaned even forward so their faces were only millimeters apart. She gulped nervously as her eyes slipped to his lips and then back to his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Ms David, or I'll wipe it off by myself." He told her in a dangerous, yet soft tone, licking his lips in the process.

She chuckled as she tried to hide the sudden arousal that shot through her body and yanked with her hands to free herself. But he tightened his grip as she grimaced in pain and then he released her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

She glared at him but stopped smirking. "So, we are here to make some story about our marriage." She rather changed the topic and waved at him with her finger where her ring was.

"You're right." He confirmed as he poured them the wine. "So, where did we meet?" He began with one of the most important questions.

"I was thinking that we should lie as little as possible." She told him sipping her wine as he nodded appreciatively. "Good idea. So, we met in work." He said glad that the first thing was behind them.

"Fine, but what our job is?" She asked because she couldn't come up with something that didn't include some agent stuff.

Tony nodded in contemplation as their meal arrived. "Well, that's hard to say. I've always been cop, then agent..." He said as Ziva snapped with her fingers while she began to eat her pasta.

"What about a lawyer?" She suggested and he looked at her surprised. That really didn't come into his mind. But it wasn't bad idea after all.

"OK then, a lawyer. And what are you? My secretary?" He suggested and wiggled his eyebrows on her seductively.

She shot him a glare, rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. "No way. I will be your client." She said still thinking about the work she could do.

The same question was running in Tony's head. "Oh, great. So I was your lawyer and we fell in love. And what's your job then?"

"I will be..." Ziva began after few seconds of intensive thinking, "manager of reality estate agency." She said not really knowing from where the idea came from and judging by the look on Tony's face, he was surprised too but nodded in agreement.

"And how long we have been together?" Tony asked another necessary question.

Ziva pouted in contemplation. "That depends – how long we have been married?" She retorted and Tony shrugged.

"About a year or two..." He offered and she nodded approvingly as she finally began to finish their story up.

"Fine – I will wrap it up. So – you are my husband, a lawyer and I am your wife, manager of reality estate agency." She began to form the story of their fake marriage.

"We met 5 years ago, when I needed some legal assistance. You fell in love with me but I was resisting for a year. Then we got together and after three years we got married. So, we are celebrating our first anniversary as a married couple." She explained and Tony had to smile when she said _'resisted for a year'_. It was great parallel to their relationship – she has resisted for 8 years. But he planned to make her yield because he just couldn't stand the tension between them anymore.

She looked at him to confirm that he agrees. He nodded and finished the rest for her. "We're celebrating our first year anniversary in that hotel, because we're two very busy people who need to be on alert because of our work but we also want to spoil ourselves."

Ziva smiled at him as she was glad that the story was done. They won't probably tell this story to anyone but just in case that someone would want to know who they are, they were prepared.

The waiter went to pick up their empty plates and Tony asked him if he could call a taxi for them because they had to go to the hotel. The waiter nodded and Tony took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the important part of the conversation with Ziva. He was excited about this part and he just hoped that she won't back away.

He leaned over so he wouldn't have to talk so loudly. "And now I think it's time to get to the important part of this conversation." He said as he poured the rest of the wine to their glasses and Ziva leaned over to him too.

"And what it is?" She asked curious what he had in mind.

"Well, we are supposed to be a married couple..." He began as she waited and hummed in approval.

"And married couples, as well as couples in love, usually do certain things..." He said mysteriously as Ziva gulped because she realized where this conversation was heading. Her heart began to beat so fast that she thought it might explode. But if it was caused by his burning gaze only he could produce or the tone of his voice she secretly loved so much, she didn't know.

"What certain things?" She finally managed to say as she slowly began to lose in his eyes.

"Well, there are common things such as unwitting light touches..." He said as he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. To his surprise she didn't shove it away but she leaned into his touch instead.

"They are used to walk hand in hand..." He continued as he reached out for her hand with his second and intertwined their fingers. She just stared at him unable to move or speak.

"They call each other with endearments..." He told her as she smiled widely because she knew what her endearment will be.

"And I just want to know if you're OK with it." He finished as he stroked her cheek lovingly and she was practically melting. She loved how he was always considerate of what she wanted or didn't want, needed or didn't need... It was one of the things because of she fell in love with him. She felt suddenly disgusted by herself that she was always pushing him away while he tried to do everything he saw in her eyes just to make her feel better, without any ulterior motive.

She felt herself to raise her hand that was free and caressed lightly his face and ruffled his hair as his eyes filled with something that was so burning that she suddenly realized what she was doing and put her hand back down quickly. Tony saw the abrupt panic in her eyes as her face went red and he had to smile at her shyness. Although she was embarrassed with her behavior he couldn't care less – he knew that this type of touches will come more frequently in the following days.

"Yes, I am OK with it." She confirmed quietly, knowing that if they are supposed to married couple, they'll have to behave like that as well.

He smiled and wanted to say something but the waiter interfered with the announcement that their taxi arrived. Tony paid for the dinner while Ziva excused herself that she has to go to the restroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and cursed herself silently for few times. She wasn't supposed to behave like that. She decided to kill her feelings for Tony, for God's sake! She was forbidden to enjoy his closeness, to think how great it would be if she kissed him, how wonderful it would be if they gave in to the temptation...

_No, no, no, no, no..._ She shook her head vehemently. _You cannot think like that! These stupid feelings just make you weak! And you are not allowed to be weak!_ She reprimanded herself for her weakness for him. She hated to be weak, to not be in control of herself, her body and her mind.

Last time she felt absolutely miserable and on the edge of nervous breakdown, she slept with Adam. And it was one of the biggest mistakes in her life. She didn't even enjoy it because she was too disgust by herself and what was the worst – Tony didn't take it well and she knew that she hurt him by it. However, she hurt herself by it too – but she didn't see it back then. It was few weeks after she realized that Adam just took advantage of her and she took advantage of him. And if she hadn't been in Israel but in DC instead and if it had been Tony's door she had knocked that night, Tony wouldn't have done such thing. He would have told her no and would have tried to console her in absolute different way.

But she had different problems now in front of her – first night in the same bed with Tony. And because she felt weak and vulnerable right now – she was terrified by it. She couldn't let happen that again. She will have to resist the temptation because if she sleeps with Tony she will do it because she wants, not that she feels weak.

She gulped and took few deep breaths as she rubbed her face and put on back her normal expression – ex-Mossad officer, now NCIS special agent with a mission ahead. She went out from the restroom and caught up with Tony as they got on their taxi and headed into their hotel.

_**The End of Chapter 2** _


	3. Checking In

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 3 – Checking In** _

When they arrived at the hotel and the hall porter took their baggage, they stood for a while in front of the hotel and looked at it. It really was a small hotel – just six floors high but neither of them minded it. The most important thing was that they were here together so they didn't need some luxurious expensive hotel. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as they began to walk inside hand in hand. She let him – it was part of the marital necessities after all and they were supposed to be married couple. The fact that she let him to touch her in this way for real didn't matter. He didn't know that and he will never know. She promised that to herself.

The interior of the hotel was far more beautiful than they expected. The whole lobby of the hotel was designed to the wooden-white combination and it looked so domestically that they both felt like if they were at home. They went to the reception desk where young blonde woman was smiling at them from the moment they entered.

"Good evening! Welcome to the hotel Black Raven! May I help you?" She greeted them with a huge smile on her lips.

They both returned the smile. "We have reservation for Carter, please." Tony replied and looked over at Ziva who was examining the interior of the hotel.

The receptionist looked into the computer as she found their reservation. "Yes, Carter. Can you give me your ID's?" She asked and Tony handed them over to her, already prepared for everything. He squeezed Ziva's hand and she looked over at him as she flashed him small smile.

"Oh, but you're living in DC? Why are you staying in a hotel? If it's not a secret." The receptionist asked them winking, trying to be friendly.

"We are celebrating our first year anniversary as a married couple. And you know how hectic life can be – we are both very busy people and we need to stay in DC just in case that something would happen." Ziva told her with a smile, trying to be sweet to her.

"Yeah, we want to spoil ourselves so we picked some hotel on the other side of the town." Tony completed their story while the receptionist did the necessary things to accommodate them.

"Ah, I completely understand you. I'd use something like that too." The receptionist commented, smiling at them. "And you two seemed to be wonderful couple that could use some time _alone_." She added winking.

Tony smiled and looked at Ziva who returned his gaze. "Yes, we are." Tony said and leaned down to kiss Ziva. He wanted just chaste light kiss from her but she saw it otherwise. She pulled her head back as she was taken aback with what he wanted to do. But he still followed her until his lips were millimeters apart from hers and she put hands on his chest to prevent him to come any closer.

He pulled back disappointed but didn't show it. "Leave it to bedroom, Tony." Ziva said contemplating what he wanted to do. They were talking about touches, not kisses. She couldn't kiss him – he would recognize that she felt more for him and that was exactly what she didn't want.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy. We're used to it here." The receptionist said with amusement as Tony chuckled.

"She's always shy. Do you even know how much I had to try to make her go with me on a date?" He said trying to lighten up the mood and ignore the grip of Ziva's hand which caused him immense pain.

The receptionist laughed as Ziva looked at Tony unbelievingly. "Here's our schedule. Breakfasts are from 8 to 10 and it's buffet style, lunches are from 12 to 14 and dinners from 18 to 20. You can pick from the menus what do you want." The receptionist informed them and handed Tony the card key.

"Here you are – room number 508. Enjoy your stay." She wished them as Tony and Ziva smiled at her in thanks and the hall porter took their baggage to go with them.

They arrived into the room and when Ziva gave a tip to the porter, she closed the door behind her and didn't even pay attention to their room as she leaned against the door and waited for the best moment to yell at Tony.

Tony was meanwhile engrossed in scanning the room. On his right hand there was king-size bed with a wardrobe next to it. In front of the bed was TV and opposite the door they just came in was the door from the terrace. On the left hand was a small corridor with two dressers which led to the bathroom. Tony was impressed – the furniture was elegant and it really looked cozy – as Vance said.

He turned around to face Ziva who was burning holes into his head. He guessed that she will probably yell at him for that he was trying to kiss her but he just couldn't help himself. All he wanted right now was to lay in the bed and kissing her, have her in his arms, feel her skin, smell her scent...

"Is something wrong?" He asked her innocently and waited for her outburst.

"What were you thinking you were doing, Tony?" She asked him dangerously crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uhm, when?" He played dumb. It was more funnier this way.

"Down there, at the reception desk." She told him throwing her hands in the air in whatever she was feeling. She wasn't able to recognize her feelings at all right now.

"Oh, you mean when I was trying to kiss you?" Tony said with a huge smile on his lips full of amusement.

When she nodded, he sat down on the bed and clasped his hand. "Well, that's what married couples do, Ziva. They usually kiss each other in public. Besides, I thought you said you're OK with that. We talked about it in the restaurant." He remarked not understanding her anger over all of this.

"We were talking about touches, Tony, not kisses! Besides, what you wanted to do wasn't just a simple kiss. You wanted to dislocate my jaw!" She attacked him immediately as he watched her unable to fight the smile.

She began to pace across the room like a tiger in a cage. "Fine, then. If you really find so repulsive to kiss me, then I will try to make it more likeable for you. I'm suggesting a deal." He told her hoping that she won't refuse it. It was probably his only chance how to make her to kiss him.

Ziva stopped in her tracks and regarded him for a second. "What kind of deal?" She asked carefully.

"Well, for every... I don't know – five kisses, I'll do all of your paperwork for one week." He offered considering it as fair deal for the both of them.

Ziva's mind raced – she knew that sooner or later she will have to kiss him and the deal seemed reasonable. But she didn't want him to know that in fact she liked his kisses. And that was her problem after all. It had been a long time since their last kiss but she still remembered it. And after she admitted her feelings for him, all she wanted was his soft lips on hers.

"OK, I agree. But I have one condition." She said as his eyes lit up with joy and immediately groaned when he heard about the condition.

"What condition?" He asked bored because he was expecting that it won't be so easy.

"One kiss for one week of my paperwork." She told him resolutely and his eyes widened in surprise.

"But, that's call blackmailing, Ziva!" He exclaimed because he knew that he will have to be very economical with his kisses because it could cost him doing her paperwork for all year.

"Take it or leave it, Tony." She said with an evil smile knowing that she made him angry with it.

Tony didn't have any other chance than agree. "Fine! One kiss – one week. But because we are supposed to be married and marriage is about compromises, I have one condition too." He said and waited because he just couldn't let her win.

She sighed dramatically as she rolled her eyes pretending to be bored. "What it is?" She asked as she leaned against one of the dressers on the left side of the room.

He stood up from the bed and went over to her to tease her with his closeness. He put both of his hands on the either side of her to prevent her from escape but was still on alert because she could kick him. Ziva just embraced herself as a protection and looked up at him, trying to ignore the spark in his eyes and the way he moistened his lips.

"It has to be a proper kiss." He whispered watching her face as she began to feel dizzy from his closeness and her heart again threatened to explode. He was so close that he could feel her chest heaving.

"Wh-what is proper kiss?" She stammered afraid that he might show her instead of explaining.

He leaned down pretending to kiss her and she couldn't help herself as she bent her head back, closed her eyes and parted her lips but the kiss didn't come. He just smiled as he realized that she _wanted_ to be kissed but didn't want to admit it.

"I think it's better say what the proper kiss is _not_." He said as she opened her eyes, blushing a little for that she almost gave in and he had to see that.

"And what the proper kiss is not?" She asked obediently wondering whether he will kiss her or not, her bottom lip trembling with anticipation.

"Well, for example – it's not a peck on the cheek, a light kiss on the lips but it isn't also a French kiss." He told her looking deeply into her eyes as she began to lose in them again.

"But if you want to practice it – I mean the French kiss – I'm not complaining." He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows on her while she just stared at him unable to do something.

He watched her for another few seconds as her eyes wandered across his face and then he leaned even forward and she thought once more that he was going to kiss her.

"And now – I'm going to take a shower into the bathroom." He announced and stepped away from her as he went inside the bathroom with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Ziva had to grip the edge of the dresser to keep herself standing. _Damn this man and his gaze!_ She couldn't understand how just a simple hot burning gaze from this man could make her so weak in her knees.

She took few deep breaths to calm herself down and clear away the excitement she felt all over her body. When she was calmed down enough, she went to their suitcases and began to unpack their things.

She prepared her nightclothes which consisted from sweatpants and undershirt because she didn't want to tease Tony more than was appropriate. She had satin chemise with her too but she didn't even know why she took it. Maybe something in her wanted to show herself in the chemise in front of Tony...

Speaking of whom, why did he even suggest the deal about kisses? Why did she even agree with that? If she said no, she wouldn't have to be afraid of his kisses and the fact that he could recognize her feelings for him. At least they will kiss in public, not in this room, or this bed...

She sighed as she mentally shook herself trying to get the images from her head. _No, he doesn't love her and she has to deal with it._ She lay on the bed as she enjoyed the softness and comfort of it. The sheets smell good and were so soft. She closed her eyes for a second and another series of images of having sex with Tony on this bed filled her mind.

She stood up abruptly, cursing herself for her thoughts and rather went back to the unpacking. She grabbed Tony's clothes and began to hang up them like she did it when they were in Berlin. But now it has deeper meaning somehow. She felt like a real wife suddenly and she smiled to herself dreaming of how it would be when she and Tony were married for real.

Tony went out from the bathroom in the bathrobe and saw her as she was unpacking his things. He smiled at leaned against the doorframe as he watched her for few minutes. She seemed to be in her own world and the most surprising thing for him – she was humming some song to herself.

When he was sure that she won't turn back and will stay in front of the wardrobe for some time, he crept slowly behind her with a nasty plan in his mind. She didn't have any idea that he was right behind her. So when she put another load of their clothes to the drawer, she suddenly squealed as he embraced her waist from behind and pulled her against his body.

Her breath hitched immediately as she melted into his hands unwittingly, leaning her head against his chest.

"Hanging up my clothes again, sweetcheeks?" He asked her sweetly, his hot breath tickling her neck and she had to stifle the moan that formed in her throat.

"Well, it is what wives supposed to do, isn't it?" She breathed out trying not to show the waves of heat that shot through her as she grabbed his hands to pry herself off his embrace but he tightened his grip so she just covered them with her own hands just to be sure that he wasn't planning to slip them somewhere else.

"Uhm-hm." He hummed in approval and was satisfied with the tremble he felt from her.

"Your ninja skills are getting worse. You didn't know that I was behind you." He commented with amusement in his voice while she began to struggle against his grip once again.

"I do not need them when I know with who I am in the bedroom." She said with gritted teeth as she tried to wriggle out from his arms. The only affect she gained from it was opening of Tony's bathrobe a little and she could feel the skin of his chest on her back. She gasped as his arms pulled her flushed against his body once again.

"That means that you don't mind my closeness? Because you're trembling, you know." He told her in his typical seductive tone as her breath hitched because she realized that he could felt it. Her eyes widened as she pondered what to do – she had two options. First – she will pretend that he didn't say anything and change the topic, or second – she will finally give in, kiss him and let herself see where it could lead them.

She closed her eyes and gave frustrated sigh as she contemplated what to do. "Is the bathroom free?" She rather chose the first option and changed the topic.

He smiled because he expected that she will choose escape route than answer to his question. "Yes, it's free." He replied and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She almost moaned when she felt his lips to touch her skin.

Then he stepped away from her and flopped down on the left side of the bed, turning the TV on as he began to rummage in his baggage. Ziva had to grip the rim of the bed for a while just to be sure that her knees won't give away when she will start to walk. After she was sure, she grabbed her cosmetic supplies and went to take them into the bathroom.

When she came back to take her night clothes with her so she could take a shower too and then go to sleep because she didn't sleep well for the past few days and she really wanted to get a good sleep tonight, he said something that surprised her.

"You've changed." He commented and she was really taken aback by it. Sure she changed – she went through a lot last year after all.

"What do you mean?" She asked him carefully before she will take his remark in completely different way.

"This whole assignment makes me thing about our first undercover operation together when we posed as a married couple too. It was _you_ who suggested those 'marital necessities' back then. And now I have to force you." He said looking directly at her while she stood rooted to the floor finally getting what he meant.

"That was different." She immediately shot back. "Our relationship was different." She added immediately before he could even open mouth to say something.

"How's that?" He asked her genuinely curious propping his chin against his hand.

"Honestly? You were complete stranger to me. I did not know you, you did not know me." She replied without hesitating.

"So it was easier to do it with a stranger than with somebody you know well?" He said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, it was." She replied sincerely because she really felt it like that.

"Why?" He asked unbelievingly, getting closer to the root of the trouble.

She looked around herself confusedly as she tried to avoid the eye contact with him but knowing that she will have to answer him. She scratched her head, contemplating what answer will be the best.

"Because it meant nothing." She said slowly, shrugging her shoulders like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded understandingly as he finally began to get what was running on her mind. The reason why she was so nervous about this assignment, why she didn't want him to kiss her – _maybe she could have actual feelings for him?_

"And now it would mean something." He reasoned as he raised an eyebrow on her in question if she agreed.

She sighed – this conversation was getting more serious than she expected at first. "Yes, it would." She agreed and entered quickly the bathroom, hiding from him.

Tony stared at the door for a while and then stood up with a sigh as he unpacked the rest of his belongings. Then he lay on the bed throwing covers across him as he yawned few times – he was getting more and more tired. He wanted to go sleep but he also wanted to wait for her so they could go sleep together.

He watched the news for few minutes but didn't pay too much attention to it. His mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of the woman in the bathroom and their conversation. _Does it mean that if he kisses her she will feel more? It'll be for real? No, no, no, no, DiNozzo... Don't make any false hopes with her – just kiss her finally and you'll see by yourself what she feels for you. You just have to corner her so she couldn't back away, that's all. She can't run away forever._

He sighed as he rubbed his face almost half asleep but she still didn't come out from the bathroom. _What can take her half an hour in there?_ He snuggled up to the covers and closed his eyes as he slowly dozed off with a small smile on his lips, knowing that he will wake up in the morning next to the beautiful woman he loves.

When Ziva emerged from the bathroom, he was already fast asleep. Actually, she hoped for that. She was hiding not only from him but from his questions as well. She knew that he had complete right to ask her those questions but she just wasn't ready to deal with them and be honest with him. She hoped that her feelings will somehow disappear so she wouldn't torture herself for so long.

But she just couldn't resist. She tiptoed carefully across the room, not wanting to wake him up and kneeled in front of him. He slept on the left side of the bed, on his left side with his hand under his head and he looked so adorable that she had to ogle him. She watched his peaceful sleep for a while with enamored and dream face. Then she caught herself raising her hand and reaching out to him but she stopped herself.

She began to curse under her breath. _You can't behave like that, Ziva David!_ She berated herself while she raked her hair trying to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't reach for him again. _He is not yours and he will never be yours, so you can't ogle him like that! Now stand up and get your ass to the other side of the bed where you belong!_ She ordered to herself and wanted to stand up.

However, in that exact moment Tony moaned and smacked his lips adorably and she melted again. It was one of the cutest sounds she ever heard. She couldn't hold herself back any longer and reached out her hand to caress his face. She slowly traced her fingers alongside his ear, across his cheek to his lips. Tony shifted a little and Ziva quickly pulled her hand back, afraid that he might wake up. But he continued sleeping like a baby and she stood there with her eyes wide open.

Then she finally realized that she was really behaving like a stupid teenager so she rather stood up and went over to her side of the bed. When she turned off the TV and switched off the lights, she slipped under the covers and turned her back to him so she was as far as possible from him and couldn't end up 'accidentally' snuggled up beside him.

_**The End of Chapter 3** _


	4. First Kiss

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 4 – First Kiss** _

Ziva David fought with her sleep. She didn't want to wake up because she had beautiful dream and she wanted to enjoy every second of it. In that dream, she lay on Tony's stomach embracing his middle like a pillow and he softly caressed her hair. His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine as he played with her hair between his fingers making curls. It was so peaceful, intimate and romantic moment that she didn't want to end it.

She moaned disapprovingly silently cursing the thing that was disturbing her wonderful dream and tightened the embrace of her arms around his middle not wanting to let him go. Suddenly, she blinked few times as she finally realized that her dream wasn't dream at all. She opened her eyes and looked around herself in puzzlement as the hand which was caressing her hair stopped in its treatment. She looked up and saw Tony's face who was gazing at her with sparkling eyes and contented smile on his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said amused with the confusion on her face.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that it was reality. She was embracing his middle and he was caressing her hair. She immediately shot up and covered herself with the blanket looking at him suspiciously. It happened exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"You have your clothes on, if it's what's worrying you." He told her when he saw how she tried to cover herself and probably thought the worst of him.

She looked at herself and realized that he was right. "Why..." She began hoarsely still absolutely confused with what happened. "Why I was sleeping like that?" She asked him like if he knew everything and like if it was his fault that she was sleeping like she was sleeping.

"You tell me. I've no idea; I've already woken up like that." He explained carefully not wanting to startle her because she really looked like a quarry hiding from her hunter.

"Why-why did you caress my hair?" She shot another question into his direction, her bottom lip trembling afraid that she might talk in her sleep and reveal something she didn't want to reveal.

"I thought it might wake you up so I could finally move." He lied quickly while he sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Yes – he was lying. The truth was when he woke up and saw their position, he just couldn't resist. She lay peacefully embracing his middle like her favorite pillow and her hair were sprawled everywhere like a lion mane. It was like an allurement – touch her hair or not. He carefully raked them trying not to wake her up and when she didn't, he continued. He smelled their scent – something tropical in his opinion, made curls, small ringlets and he even tried to make a little braid while she continued sleeping.

But Ziva seemed to believe his version because she nodded in understanding. She looked around herself distractedly as she was trying to find something that could catch her attention and stopped thinking about how amazing pillow Tony's stomach was. Then she caught a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand.

"We have a call from MTAC in 10 minutes." She announced as she stood up and began to rummage in the wardrobe to find some clothes for today.

He smiled as he got up from the bed too and stretched his muscles. "Yeah, right." He agreed as he went over to the wardrobe too to choose his clothes as well.

They took their clothes on separately and in silence. While she was in the bathroom, he turned on their laptop to prepare the awaited call from MTAC. Then they changed position and he went to the bathroom while she typed something on the laptop. She was still a little bit off because of their waking up. But she had to admit – he was really a fantastic pillow. She hasn't slept so well since... since they were in Paris and shared a bed. Not that she wanted to tell him.

When the call from MTAC arrived, they sat on the bed looking into the web camera. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs greeted them with usual cup of coffee in his hand. "How was the first night?" He asked him watching them suspiciously because Ziva seemed to be far away from there while Tony paid full attention to Gibbs.

"Good. Nothing special." Tony replied indicating that nothing happened so his boss didn't have to be worried.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked as Ziva was staring at the wall not paying attention to her surroundings.

Tony nudged her a little and she finally snapped out from her stupor and looked at him questioningly. He pointed on the laptop and she finally noticed Gibbs's presence.

"Hi, Gibbs." She greeted him with a huge smile and wave of her hand.

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. Something was happening but what he didn't know. And when he didn't know what, he didn't like it. "You're smiling." He remarked and raised an eyebrow on her in question.

"I slept well, that's all." She said shrugging her shoulders not aware of what she just said and how Tony's eyes widened in surprise.

Gibbs nodded and went back to their assignment. "Have you already seen the couple you are supposed to observe?" He asked them curiously.

"No, we haven't. I suppose we'll get lucky during the breakfast." Tony said his stomach rumbling a little.

"You know him – always interested in food." Ziva remarked amusingly as Gibbs chuckled too. Tony grimaced but said nothing.

"Fine, go to take a bite. If anything occurs, just call me. Otherwise – see you tomorrow morning." Gibbs said his goodbye as they both nodded and ended the call.

They began to gather the necessary things they needed and prepared themselves to go down on the breakfast.

"So... you slept well." Tony noted trying to make her speak.

She turned around to face him. "Yes, what is so strange about it?" She confirmed and asked not wanting to discuss this matter right now. She had to think about it by herself and sort it out before she would have to face his questioning.

He pouted as he realized that she didn't want to talk about it but he just couldn't let it go. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was your pillow." He said wiggling his eyebrows on her and winking.

She stared at him for a while contemplating what to do – whether to shut him down or tell him the truth. Then she went over to the door without a word indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. But before she could open the door, he caught her by her arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I want to talk with you about something." He said while she released the doorknob, turned around and he put his arms around her head so she couldn't escape. She knew that he cornered her again but still hoped that she will somehow slip away from this conversation. She raked nervously her hair as she looked into his eyes which were boring into hers.

"I am not willing to discuss it right now, Tony. It does not matter if I slept well and if it was because you were my pillow." She said resolutely wanting to turn away but he stopped her.

"Well, that's great because I don't want to talk about that. I want to get back to yesterday's evening – to our deal." He said clarifying what he had in his mind as her eyes widened.

"What about it?" She asked trying to stay calm crossing her arms across her chest so he couldn't feel the quickening of her heartbeat.

"We made that deal _before_ midnight, so technically – you owe me one kiss for yesterday." He told her sweetly looking forward to the moment when he will finally kiss her.

Horror spread over her face but then she realized that they didn't agree on when he will kiss her, so technically – she owed him nothing. "How's that?" She asked calming down a little as she found the hole in their deal.

"I decided not to torment you so much, so I thought that we could agree on one kiss per day for one week of paperwork." He replied satisfied with his offer because it gave him certainty of the kiss and less of her paperwork.

She stared at him unbelievingly. They were supposed to be here all week – they checked in yesterday which was Sunday and they will be probably here until next Sunday will come. Eight kisses – proper kisses – while trying to suppress her feelings for him and not to give in. _Well, you have a problem Ziva David. This is going to be a hard week._

He leaned down to capture her lips but she stopped him with her hands on his chest. "I thought it concerns kisses in public." She reminded him that the whole deal resulted from the fact that he wanted to kiss her in front of the receptionist.

"That wasn't part of the deal. I was just giving an example what married couples do in public. That doesn't mean that _we_ have to do it in public." He said simply shrugging his shoulders without any intention to make it part of their deal.

She was getting nervous again as her heart began to jump and she tried to come up with something else to prevent him from kissing her. He was thinking otherwise so he leaned down again, licking his lips in the process but when he was just few inches apart and his lips practically touched hers, she spoke up again.

"You really want that week of paperwork, don't you?" She breathed out because it was the only excuse she was able to come up with – she counted on his aversion to do paperwork.

He pulled back so she could look him in the eye and be sure about his sincerity. "Both of us know that I'm not doing this because I want to do your paperwork." He said seriously as her eyes widened even more. _Does it mean that he has feelings for her? Or it's just a sexual attraction again?_

"But..." She began as he waited for her to open her mouth so he could finally shut her up with a kiss. She moaned in protest into his mouth and he could just smile at the vibrating sound she made. What was even better was the fact that she immediately reacted and kissed him back.

Ziva's mind went blank for few seconds. She gripped his shirt as she tried desperately to cling onto something. His kiss was still as good as she remembered. His lips devouring hers and the other way around. There was nothing slow about their kiss as the pent up passion between them exploded. The kiss was furious, aggressive even. But they were both still in control of their emotions.

Tony felt that she was holding herself back, that she was far away from losing control. He knew that she was surprised by his kiss and that was probably the reason why she was so tense. But he also knew that another kiss will come soon so he will have a plenty of time to make her lose control over her emotions.

Ziva on the other hand realized that if she thought that she was in love with him, she knew now for sure. Nothing could compare to what she was experiencing right know, what he made her feel. But still – she wasn't sure if it was sexual attraction from his side or something more. The desire was unquestionable – but if there were some feelings behind it, she didn't know and that was what made her to hold herself back.

They were both breathing heavily as they began to lose the last remnants of the oxygen in their lungs. Their fuming and occasional moans which none of them registered, were the only sounds filling the room. Neither Tony, nor Ziva wanted this to stop. The awkwardness that will probably come, was far less pleasant than trying to kiss each other to death which would be caused by the lack of life needed oxygen.

Tony gripped her waist with such intensity trying to draw some energy from her that she was sure about the forming pressure marks. What was also interesting on the kiss was that none of them tried to begin a battle of their tongues. He used it just to trace her bottom lip, to memorize how she tasted but he didn't dare to shove it violently into her mouth. Ziva didn't even think of it – she was too much busy with hiding her emotions and feelings that she momentarily forgot about the tongue in her mouth which she had from her birth.

All too soon the need for oxygen outweighed the pleasure that provided their kissing. Tony released her lips not really wanting to do so and they both filled their lungs with fresh air. Ziva leaned her head against the wall with closed eyes breathing heavily as she came back to reality. When she opened them, she gazed at him unbelievingly as she couldn't believe what just happened.

He returned her gaze but was afraid to say something serious because he feared that she might back away. He ran his finger across her swollen lips and smiled at her sweetly. "Now, that's what I call a proper kiss." He commented and she could just stared at him because she felt so dizzy that she couldn't absolutely comprehend his words.

"Come on, let's have a breakfast. I'm starving." He said and opened the door slightly.

She nodded confusedly while she put her hands behind her on the wall to make sure that she will be able to walk. He went out and turned around when she didn't come out after him.

"You're coming?" He asked her with raised eyebrow.

She nodded again and went out from the room too. He began to walk into the direction of the elevator while she stood on the corridor touching lightly her lips, still a little bit off from what she just experienced.

Then she shook herself off it and went after him. She had to behave normal – it was just a simple innocent kiss. Well, not so innocent but she didn't do anything that could reveal her feelings. She was able to hold herself back and that was important.

Tony took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as he gave her a little squeeze. She smiled at him for assurance that she didn't have any intention to kill him because of what just happened. It was their deal on which they both agreed on after all. And she always kept her promise. He was glad that she wasn't pissed off and looked forward to another kiss.

* * *

When they arrived to the dining hall, Ziva picked one of the tables where they could see well on other people so they could find their couple. She wanted to be alone for few minutes so she offered to bring him breakfast and choose something that was in her opinion better and healthier than whatever he probably usually eated in the morning. Tony looked surprised that she really wanted treat him like her husband but didn't complain. Like she said yesterday – it's what wives supposed to do, isn't?

When she returned with what she picked, he grimaced. "But that's look healthy." He complained at the cereals and milk, cream cheese and rye bread. He expected something like eggs or sausages or whatever was considered as unhealthy. At least she brought him coffee and orange juice.

She sat down as she prepared him a bowl of cereals and pushed it in front of him. "Yes, it is healthy. You should sometimes eat something like that." She said while she spread the cream cheese across the bread.

Tony sighed as he took a sip from his coffee. "Now, we're really like a married couple. You're trying to change me!" He whined because he felt like if he was in a real marriage – that endless desire of women trying to change their men.

She smiled at his whining but she didn't mind it. "And what do you usually have for breakfast, anyway?" She asked him genuinely curious now.

Tony shrugged with his shoulders casually. "Breakfast? What's that?" He said with mouth full of cereals telling her that he didn't have a breakfast for a very long time.

"Don't tell me that you do not have breakfast." She said unbelievingly and when he shook with his head as a sign that he wasn't breakfast person, she sighed.

"But Tony, breakfast is the most important part of the day! It gives you energy." She berated him that he was so reckless when it came to his health.

Tony shrugged again not really comprehending why she was doing such a bad thing from it. "Depends on your priorities. The most important part of the day for me is something completely different. And it gives me energy too." He informed her after he swallowed the cereals down to his throat.

She took a bite from her bread as she rolled her eyes at him. "And what it is? Your lunch?" She asked him with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Tony's face went serious suddenly as he took another sip from his coffee. "No, just to see your smile..." He said looking at her, the rest of the sentence left unspoken.

She raised her head to look at him as she chewed slowly, looking at him absolutely stunned. As the words he just said dawned on her, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"See? The most important part of the day for me just has come." He said when he saw the smile on her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Her smile widened as she couldn't stop smiling because she was flattered with what he just said. These little things between them she cherished the most. The words they said about each other which pleased them but on the other hand they didn't mean something serious. It was just a way how to console each other, pointing out the fact that they were here if any of them would wanted some help. She was glad that she had someone in her life with whom she could share such relationship.

She shook her head at him still smiling widely as he returned the smile and continued eating the cereals which were really good, by the way. Suddenly, Ziva noticed the couple they were supposed to observe.

"Here they are." She announced as she watched them carefully. There was nothing suspicious about the couple. Just a normal couple in a hotel going together on a breakfast.

Tony looked across his shoulder to see them. "Yes, it's them." He confirmed taking another spoon of the cereals into his mouth.

"Stay here. I will be right back." Ziva said and went over to the tables to eavesdrop a little.

Tony continued in his eating, waiting for her to come back. He had to admit that she really could choose him a good breakfast. When she returned, another cup of the coffee stood in front of him. He gratefully accepted as she sat down and leaned over to him so she could whisper.

"They are going to the garden for all day. That means we have to go too." She informed him quickly already looking forward to pass time in the garden with a book while discreetly observing the couple.

Tony nodded understandingly finishing his breakfast, humming some song to himself because he was in the good mood.

"Do you have something to entertain yourself?" She asked him because she had a book but what he had, she didn't know. She has never seen him to read a book so it was very unlikely that he had some book with him.

"Sure, my tablet. I can practice playing games so I'd be able to kick McGee's ass in some game in the future." He replied, his eyes sparkling as he was looking forward to the lazy day too. How many times in your life you can just sit and do nothing?

She blinked and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Tony? Tablet? Why cannot you read a book from time to time?" She whined while she was finishing her breakfast.

"I'm not an avid reader like you. I just can't understand why do you read a book when it has film adaptation?" He replied because he really wasn't a reader. He rather watched movies – it was far more entertaining than reading – at least in his opinion.

She looked him up and down pensively. "Fine then, I will leave you like that. But after the lunch, I will pick you some book and you will read it." She said resolutely, wanting to make him to do something which he didn't like. It was a little satisfaction for that she had to agree with the kissing deal.

"And where you will get it?" He asked curiously and with a winning smile on his lips.

She returned the smile knowing that she was the one who will win this game. "There is a bookstore across the street. I will buy you some." She said and he sighed as he realized that he didn't have a choice to stop her.

"You're trying to change me – again." He remarked and sat back defeated knowing that she will win whenever she decides that she just has to win.

"That is not true. I am just trying to make you better." She replied adjusting the collar on his shirt like a good wife. "Now come on, we have a work to do." She said and stood up while he followed her to fulfill their assignment.

_**The End of Chapter 4** _


	5. Chit-Chat

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 5 – Chit-Chat** _

Ziva went inside the bookstore with a phone in her hand. It was after lunch and she decided to fulfill her promise and buy some book for Tony. They spent the rest of the morning in the garden – she was reading and he was playing games on his tablet. They found a wonderful place there with comfortable bench which were big enough for both of them and they could observe and even eavesdrop the couple because of whom they were in the hotel.

Thanks to the eavesdropping they found out that the couple is heading to some trip around DC so they won't be in the hotel for all day tomorrow. Ziva decided to call Gibbs about it, whether they will have to go on a trip too or they should rather stay in the hotel.

" _Ziver! Is everything OK?"_ Gibbs muffled voice asked her with a concern and she had to smile at his fatherly approach.

"No, everything is fine. I just call you to let you know something, we found out." She informed him looking across the bookshelves pondering what book Tony could read.

" _Ah, great. What did you find out?"_ Gibbs asked while sipping his coffee.

"The couple is going on a trip tomorrow – sightseeing tour around DC. Should we go with them?" She asked them as she dismissed Shakespeare or anything like that. If she wanted to make Tony read a book it has to be something what was able to catch his attention.

" _I think it'll be better if you stay in the hotel. We'll send some agent to follow them."_ Gibbs told her, wanting them to relax a little – they deserved it after all.

Ziva nodded understandingly as she smiled at one book she read a while ago. "Sure. So tomorrow morning?" She asked him, sighing that she couldn't find anything for Tony.

" _Yes, tomorrow morning. Take care, Ziver."_ Gibbs replied and ended the call. He stood up from his desk and jogged up the stairs to Vance's office to inform him about the trip.

Ziva put the phone into her pocket and wandered around the bookstore still looking for something. Suddenly, a voice behind her interrupted from her thoughts. "May I help you, ma'am?"

She turned around and saw the shop assistant who wanted to help her. "Yes, I think you can." She replied and smiled at him gratefully.

"I am looking for a book for my friend. But he is not an avid reader. I even doubt that he has read some book since high school. However, he is an avid movie fan." She informed the shop assistant who was smiling at her understandingly.

"I was thinking about some book that already has movie adaptation so he will know the story but he will also see it in another light." She said hoping that such book could even exist.

"Well, that's hard but I think we'll find something. Are you really sure that he'll read it?" The shopping assistant said and went over to the one of the bookshelves to find one book he had in mind.

"I will make him, trust me. He will have no other choice." She replied amusingly with a smile.

* * *

Few minutes later she came out from the bookstore satisfied. She found exactly what she wanted and she was sure that Tony will like it. And if he doesn't like it, she'll make him.

She went back to the hotel and back to the garden where Tony lay on the bench engrossed in some game. She watched him for a while, thinking about the kiss they shared this morning. Then she shook her head and went over to him but without a sound so he wouldn't register her presence.

She put the book in front of his face and he snapped out quickly as he sat up and looked over at her.

"The Godfather? Really?" He asked her amused but satisfied with her pick. She knew him well after all.

She nodded as she sat on the bench too and handed him the book. "Yes. I know it has a film adaptation and you have probably seen it more than thousand times but I think it will be good to read it too. How many times you can see a film adaptation which was made three years after the book was released?" She pointed out the obvious facts about the book. There really weren't too many best-sellers which made it to the movie after so short period of time.

"Ah, I get it. You're making me offer, I can't refuse, huh?" He said with a huge smile but preparing for reading it. Actually, he wanted to read the book a long time ago but he has never got to it. Now, he finally had the chance to do it.

"Exactly. Now shut up and read." She said as he waited for him to get in the position they agreed on in the morning. He sat on the bench with his knees bent up so she was half-sitting leaning her back against his legs.

He did as she requested and opened the book and then remembered something. "What Gibbs said?" He asked as he was almost forgetting the assignment.

"He said that we should stay in the hotel. They are sending some agent to follow them." She whispered opening the book she was reading right now – The Name of the Rose by Umberto Eco.

He nodded and finally began to read. His mind however wandered to her from time to time and after two hours he found himself reading the same sentence for the tenth time. But he didn't want to show her that he wasn't interested in reading. The book was quite enjoyable but it was her presence, her scent, the way she turned the page after page that was distracting him.

"Stop it." She growled when she couldn't stand it any longer. She hated when he was looking at her like that.

"What? I'm not doing anything." He replied ashamed that she caught him.

"You are staring at me. Stop it." She ordered him because his burning gaze was the last thing she needed right now. It made her think about things which she shouldn't be thinking about.

"I can't." He suddenly confessed surprising himself maybe even more than her.

She looked at him amazed as she blinked few times considering whether to continue in this conversation or sweep it under the carpet and pretend that he said nothing. But her curiosity was unstoppable. "Why?" She asked, hoping that this won't lead to another kiss. She wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

He returned her the look and tucked the strand of her hair behind her hear. "Can we talk?" He asked almost shyly, afraid that she might turn him down.

She furrowed her eyebrows sensing that this wasn't just some common conversation. He wanted to talk seriously and she didn't know whether to be afraid of it or not.

"Sure." She replied, closed the book and changed position on the bench as she turned around to face him with her legs under her.

Tony put his legs down to stretch a little and then mirrored her position so they were facing each other. "It's a question I want to ask you for few months but I was afraid that you might shut me down." He confessed, asking silently for permission to ask whatever he wanted.

Ziva nodded understandingly. It wouldn't be a surprise if she told him that she didn't want to talk about whatever he wanted to ask her. She took his hands in hers and squeezed to make him continue and ask the question. "Go ahead." She assured him verbally as well.

Tony took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice full of concern.

She blinked surprised – that wasn't the question she awaited. "Uhm..." She began and he sensed that she didn't understand the question completely so he quickly came with the addition to his question.

"I don't mean right now. I mean... It's more than year your father died. So I want to know how..." He explained as she nodded understandingly, finally getting what he meant.

"So, that's the way wind is blowing." She said and he nodded watching her carefully.

She sighed – she was already tired with it. Everybody was still asking her if she was alright and so on. She knew that they just trying to help her to feel better but she could deal with it by herself. But the truth was that Tony left her be – it seemed that he was the only one who knew that she didn't want to hear those questions.

"I am fine." She said still holding his hands. "I got over it and I am trying to move on with my life. I cannot live in the past forever."

He nodded as slight horror spread over his face. He didn't like the _'move on with my life'_ phrase. He was too afraid that she might leave them and he couldn't live with it. He knew that he will have to push her but he just needed to know her plans for the future.

"You all helped me to deal with it and I am very grateful to you. It is gone and we have to look into the future." She finished hoping that he won't start rake over it even more.

He stared at her for few seconds admiring her strength. "How do you that?" He asked her unbelievingly, not understanding how she could continue living after what she has been through in her life.

"Do what?" She asked him puzzled. He sighed as he thought about the best way how to explain what he had in mind.

"I mean – with everything what you have been through in your life – how can you even smile? Your whole family is... gone. You have been through terrifying things when you were with Mossad and even here in NCIS because I wasn't able to protect you..." He trailed off as he was still blaming himself for what she experienced in Somalia; even though she told him countless times that she wasn't blaming him.

She raised her hand and ruffled his hair a little to let him know that she wasn't angry with him and she wasn't blaming him for anything that happened to her. "The loss of the loved one is far more painful than any physical pain." She told him caressing his face softly.

He looked at her with knowing eyes – he experienced it by himself. "And how did you get over it?" He asked her curiously because he had problems to deal with his mother's death. The truth was – he has never got over it. And he envied her that she was able to do it.

"I have got my closure." She replied simply without hesitating. "I have got closure with my sister, I have got closure with my mother and I have got closure with my father. People who killed them paid for it." She said sternly, the hardness addressing to those who destroyed her family.

"And Ari?" He asked, knowing that she probably won't answer it. They've never talk about him – she knew that for Tony he was just bastard who killed Kate but for her it was different. He was her half-brother and she grew up with him and on the end – she was the one who killed him.

"Yes, even with Ari. It was different kind of closure but I also have got closure with him." She said after few seconds of silence when she mused what to answer him.

When she looked up at him wondering why he wasn't saying anything, she caught him staring into distance absently. "I don't mean it harshly but maybe it's better when a loved one dies a violent death. You can get the closure, make pay the bastard who did that." He said still staring somewhere into distance, avoiding the eye contact with her.

"But how you can take a revenge on disease?" He asked more himself than her – he didn't even have any intention to say it aloud.

She watched his face with interest. She realized that now this wasn't the talk about her, it was a talk about him. If he wanted to open up to her, she was willing to listen.

"Is this about your mother?" She asked carefully, reaching for his hand again.

He snapped out like if he registered her right now and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just... We were talking about you, not about me." He said wanting to draw from her information what she wanted to do with her future more than to talk about himself.

"No, tell me about her. Well, if you want to talk about it." She said hoping that he will talk. She didn't know much about his mother and he didn't talk about it. But she wanted to know.

Tony looked at her pondering whether to open up to her so much. He has never got over the death of his mother and that was the reason why he didn't talk about it. There were only two people who knew that – his therapist and that was a long time ago when he was forced to attend one and McGee – after he found out that his father is dying of cancer. Tony felt that it was better to share his own experience with this disease with someone who knew what he was talking about.

She watched his struggle and decided to ask first. It could make him talk easier. "How did she die, anyway? I just know that you were in hospital while watching a movie..." She began and he closed his eyes as the memory of that day returned. He was eight years old but he still remembered it.

"Cancer." He replied quietly and looked at her. "She didn't know that I knew. She kept telling me that she'll be OK and everything is going to be fine... But I was nosy little boy so I had my ways how to learn the truth." He told her looking down, not able to look her into the eyes, afraid that she might see those tears that will probably form in his eyes.

She gave his hands another comforting squeeze to let him know that she was here and she wasn't going anywhere. "Dad has never got over it too. I kind of blamed him for her death because he wasn't doing anything for her. He didn't even try. All he was able to do was got himself drunk..." He continued, the last words spoken with obvious disgust in his voice. Ziva nodded understandingly and waited until he will be ready to continue.

"He was doing nothing for her and I blamed him for a long time. I also blamed myself for her death." He continued and gulped the lump in his throat to be able to tell her the rest of the story.

"That was until I had some educational problems and the headmaster of my boarding school sent me to therapist. She said that I need a closure so she offered me to go to the hospital and ask for her medical records." He dared to look at her and the interest for his story he could see in her eyes gave him courage to go on.

"I was old enough to finally understand the whole situation and the fact that neither Dad nor I could do anything. The tumor was below her heart..." He trailed off for a moment as she raised her hand and began to play with his hair to make him feel better at least.

"There was nothing what could save her. No operation, no chemotherapy, no other treatment, nothing." He said helplessly feeling miserably again that he couldn't save his mother but on the other hand he leaned into Ziva's touch. It consoled him in the best way.

"I thought it will give me the closure I needed but it got only worse. The fact that I couldn't do anything to save her, to protect her..." He stopped as first tears appeared in his eyes and fell down across his cheek. He blinked it back and tried to stop the tears because he didn't want to cry in front of her.

"As long as I thought that I could do something, I could blame myself, blame Dad, blame the people who treated her... But after I've learnt the truth all that remained was helplessness and misery." He said sniffing as she continued in stroking his hair and caressing his face wiping the tears off his face.

"All I have is her face, the way she was looking at me... You know that hunted look with the only wish – to ease the pain, to die finally and end this suffering..." He couldn't help the tears anymore as she pulled him into a hug giving him some privacy so he wouldn't be ashamed of crying in front of her. She had problems to stop her own tears as they both sobbed few times.

"See? That's the reason why I don't talk about it." Tony said shakily as he released her and wiped away the wetness on his face.

She shook her head as she tried to wipe away her tears too while he tried to help her to do it. "No, I am glad you told me about it." She assured him that she didn't think any worse about him but otherwise – she liked him even more for sharing this with her.

They stared at each other for a while, both trying to calm down themselves from the emotional talk. "And you can get the closure you want." She told him after few seconds of silence, raking his hair again.

He looked at her in question, glad that he finally opened up to her about this subject. "How?" He asked her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gratefully.

"You cannot change the past so you cannot help your mother. But you can help other people so they would not have to feel the same sorrow like you. You can change the future." She told him, doing little circles on his palm by her thumb.

"You can donate money to some organization which is engaged in cancer research, you can donate money to children's hospital, you can help people who are suffering from this disease." She offered kindly and he nodded understandingly, wondering why he didn't think about it earlier.

"You are already helping – you are trying to protect other's people lives and this country. And you have helped me more than I deserve." She continued looking into his eyes so he could understand what she was telling him. He flinched at the last sentence, opening his mouth to say that she deserved his help but she didn't let him.

"Yes, it is true. I do not deserve your help. But you have helped me despite everything. And that's what makes you a good man, Tony. Your mother would be proud of you." She finished as she was proud of him by herself.

He smiled genuinely as he squeezed her hands in gratefulness. "Thank you, Ziva." He said and she returned the smile.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled and they both laughed at it. "I see your stomach knows when the food is prepared, huh?" She said amused as she glanced at her watch and realized that the time of the dinner just has come.

He chuckled, feeling free as he let his feelings to let out for a minute. "That's what happens when you try to make me eat healthy food." He reminded her what she picked him for breakfast and he had to eat it.

She gave him an amused glare and stood up from the bench as she reached out her hand to help him stand. They went hand in hand back to the hotel and after they stopped by at their room to put away the books and tablet which they had in the garden, they headed together on the dinner.

* * *

They ordered what they wanted and had a little chat about the hotel and its guests. Through the half on the dinner Tony realized that they absolutely forgot the talk about her. He wanted know what she meant by the _'move on with her life'_ phrase. Even though he won't probably like it.

"So, we didn't finish the conversation about you." He began slowly, hoping that she won't shut him down.

She blinked surprised – she thought that conversation was done. _What other he wanted to talk about?_ "What else is there to say? I am fine, I am over it, that is all." She said, hoping that he will drop the topic.

"That was about the past. We haven't talked about your future. As I remember you said that you are trying to 'move on with your life'. So what does that mean?" He asked, waiting for her answer while he sipped his wine he decided to order for both of them.

"You mean if I'm planning something for the future? Like get married, having kids – to settle down?" She asked with raised eyebrow, not really wanting to talk about this topic, especially not with him.

"For example." He said, waving his hand at her and waiting for what she will say.

"Well, I would be lying if I said that I do not think about it." She replied slowly with a shrug. "But I take things as they come. So I am not registered in some dating agency and I am not trying to find desperately some father for my kids. When it will come, it will come." She stated simply with a hope that he will leave it like that.

"But you're imagining it. How the wedding would be like, how the house would be like, how your kids would look like..." He said, wanting from her the affirmation of his words. He was imagining this by himself a lot lately as well.

Ziva sighed as she realized that he just won't let it go. "Yes, I do. But that does not mean that I am trying to get it, whatever it costs. When the right man appears, I will know it." She said, afraid that he might get the wrong impression.

Tony nodded as he looked at her pensively. "So, hypothetically – you aren't trying to find someone, so the right man will probably be your coworker." He stated, waiting for her reaction. He was pushing her – he knew that – and he also knew that she will probably pull back into her shell, but he needed to risk it.

She stared at him unbelievingly – she didn't expect that he will go for it so directly. She had two options – tell him the truth which was the fact that when she was imagining her wedding, her house and her kids, he was the one who was always by her side, or the second option – tell him that she doesn't want talk to about it and shut him down again.

She scratched her head and sipped her wine as she tried to postpone the reply as long as possible. "I... I do not want to talk about it, Tony." She said, hating that she did it again but she still wasn't ready to open up to him so much.

He finished his meal calmly – he was expecting such answer after all – and nodded. Then he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "It's a simple question, Ziva." He said with a serious face. He hated pushing her – but if they wanted to get somewhere, they had to start somewhere at least.

She gulped as she realized that he was pretty serious about it. But she just couldn't let her guard down – not now when she wasn't sure of his feelings. "I know, Tony. But what you want from me is not a simple answer. It's something more." She said knowing that the term 'coworker' included only him.

He leaned over as he propped up his elbows against the table. "Yes, it's something more. But I'm getting tired of the whole 'dancing around each other' thing. Let's just call a spade a spade." He said, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to start this conversation, to finally talk about them. He wanted to proper talk about them anyway, so why not start it right now?

Her heart-rate quickened as she began to feel forced to do something she didn't want to do. She stood up quickly from the table as she put the napkin down. "I don't care if you are getting tired. I am not." She barked at him and turned on her heel as she went back up to their room.

"Ziva!" He called after her but it was useless as he expected. He sat back and wailed as he rubbed his face. Then he stood up from the table too and went after her.

When he got into the room, he saw her as she was preparing her night clothes while muttering to herself something in Hebrew. He closed the door behind him and watched her for few seconds.

"Look Ziva, I'm..." He began wanted to apologize for pushing her but she thought that he wanted to interrogate her again.

"I said, I am not willing to talk about it, Tony!" She spitted out at him angrily because all she wanted from him was to leave her alone.

He leaned against the door and crossed him arms across his chest. "Ah, another thing you're not 'willing to talk' about?! Would you be so kind and give me a list about what 'you are not willing to talk about' so I could avoid the topics that are obviously pissing you off?" He said sarcastically, having enough of her fear to talk about important things.

She shot him a death glare and without any word she headed into the bathroom. But before she could went inside, he spoke up.

"So you don't want me to care about your future?" He offered, the anger and sarcasm dripping from every word he said.

She turned around, not wanting to show how much those words were hurting her. Sure, she wanted him to care about her future but he just couldn't understand that she wasn't ready to talk about certain things. Especially those things which concerned them and their relationship. So instead of defense, she chose assault.

"You know what Tony? Why don't you care about yourself rather than about people who do not want you to care? Maybe, it would be better like that!" She hissed and slammed the door shut behind her.

He stared at the door unbelievingly for few seconds and then anger overpowered him as he sat down on the bed and slammed with his hands to the mattress few times, wanting to vent his anger somehow.

_Damn woman! How he could even open up to her about his mother's death like that?! She did exactly what she was doing everytime! He poured out his heart to her and what she did? She threw away his feelings like a trash!_

But still – he just couldn't help himself – he loved her. _How it was even possible to love and hate someone so much in the same time?_ He sighed and rubbed his face as he decided to ignore her for the rest of the evening. She didn't deserve his attention after all.

He laid on the bed and turned on the TV but nothing interesting was in it so he left it on the news channel and snatched the book she bought him (Mario Puzo's The Godfather) and began to read, trying to calm himself down.

When she went out of the bathroom, she looked at him, waiting if he would apologize to her. But he was reading a book, totally ignoring her in the process, so she went over to the bed and laid on in too.

"The bathroom is free." She stated, wanting to let him know that he could go to take a bath.

He didn't show any sign that he actually heard her and continued reading. She watched him, expecting some reaction but nothing came. After he finished the page he was reading, he closed the book and without even looking at her went to the bathroom.

She nodded in understanding – he was trying to ignore her. Well, two can play at this game. Ignoring of someone was one of her best abilities she had. She took her own book and began to read it.

When he went out of the bathroom, he recognized that she decided to play the game along with him. He didn't have any objections so they spent the rest of the evening reading their books with the TV on as a background until Ziva closed the book and went to sleep. Few minutes after, Tony turned off the TV and went to sleep too.

_**The End of Chapter 5** _


	6. Guess Who's Staying in the Hotel?

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 6 – Guess, Who's Staying in the Hotel?** _

When Ziva woke up in the morning, she realized that she was again sprawled across Tony – embracing his middle and using his stomach as a pillow. No wonder that she had wonderful sleep and wonderful dreams as well. She sighed contentedly as she enjoyed the heave of his stomach while he was breathing steadily. She blinked few times as she opened her eyes into the morning.

She looked up at him and propped her hands against his chest so she could see him properly. She studied his face with affection and thought about the fight they had yesterday. She wanted to apologize to him about it – she overreacted a lot that evening. Besides, he shared with her something very important yesterday and she was feeling ungrateful now. He opened to her while she couldn't do the same.

He asked her simple question but they both knew that when he said 'coworker' it concerned only him and nobody else. That was the reason why she didn't want to answer it – she would admit that she was thinking about him as the father of her kids and her husband – and she decided to kill her feelings for Tony. But then again – they were speaking only hypothetically, so...

Tony blinked confusedly as he woke up and realized that Ziva was again sprawled across him. But there was something more – her fingers were doing small circles across his chest. He opened his eyes fully and saw her as she was propped up on her hands against his chest while she was staring into the distance, obviously thinking deeply about something.

"Ziva?" He pulled her out of her thoughts with an amused tone of his voice as he was glad that she considered him as her favorite pillow.

She looked up into his eyes surprised as he shot her questioning look. She immediately shot up as she realized what she was doing and began to stammer.

"I... I... was just... That does not matter." She blurted out and wanted to get up but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait. I want to apologize for yesterday." He said hoping that she will accept his apologize because he wanted to set things right between them.

She shot him an incredulous look. _For what he wanted to apologize? He did nothing, it was me who did something wrong._.. She put her legs under her facing him as she wanted to apologize first. The fight was her fault after all.

"No Tony, I..." She began but he lifted his hand up to make her stop so she trailed off. He obviously wanted to say something and she decided to let him.

"Please, let me talk." He said as she nodded and moved a little bit nervously.

"I'm sorry for pushing you yesterday. If you don't want me to care about your future, if you don't want to talk about it, then I have to respect your wish and leave you be." He began as her gaze softened and she pursed her lips because she didn't want him to think like that.

"So, I'm sorry if I did or said something..." He continued but she quickly cut him off because she couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't blame himself, it was her fault.

She hurried over to him as she raised her hand to caress his face, not really knowing what she was doing. "No, no, no, no, no, Tony. I _do_ want you to care about my future. You have always cared." She assured him, fearing that he really might stop to care about her and she wouldn't be able to forget herself if he did.

He blinked surprised – not only with the fact that she wanted him to care but also that she was so affectionate with him. The way her hand on his face caressed his cheek and his ear was amazingly comforting.

"I should be the one who apologizes. I shouldn't snap at you like that. It was not right and I am sorry about it." She said searching his eyes for forgiveness but he stared at her as he sensed that she wasn't done, that she still had something to say.

"You... you just have to understand that there are things about which I am scared or I am not ready to talk. But that does not mean I do not want to talk about them in the future." She said slowly, sensing that he wanted some explanation for her usual behavior of shutting him down, pushing him away and purposely avoiding some conversation topics.

He nodded in understanding, reaching for her other hand to squeeze it encouragingly. "Just give me some time, OK? I want to share these things with you, like you shared with me yesterday but..." She trailed off as she didn't want to repeat herself and he understood.

He took the hand that caressed his face and kissed her palm. "You just need time." He finished for her, giving her a small smile.

"I get it and I promise you that I won't push you again. When you'll be ready just let me know." He said his eyes boring into hers as she smiled at him gratefully, happy that he finally understood it.

They stared at each other for a while, practicing their own personal eye-sex they have developed over the course of years but when he leaned a little bit forward, his eyes travelling from her eyes to her lips, she backed off again.

"I think that we should go to the breakfast." She said quickly, pulling her hand out of his and stood up from the bed to take her clothes on.

He smiled as he was getting used to it. She will always back away and he knew that. So if he wants to kiss her, he will have to corner her again. And because they had all day for themselves because the couple they were supposed to observe was on some trip, he planned to take those kisses she owed him – one for yesterday (the first kiss was her debt from the day before) and one for today.

* * *

They went down to the dining hall hand in hand and headed immediately to the 'their' table. "Sit down and wait. I will bring something to you." She ordered him as she turned on her wife mode.

"Sure sweetcheeks." He replied winking at her, liking the whole married thing and how she treated him like a true husband.

But then he remembered what she brought him yesterday so before she could have any chance to leave, he caught her by her arm. "But please, no healthy food. I'm really hungry." He said with a huge smile on his lips as she returned him the smile and pulled her hand out of his grip.

When she got back, he had to smile. "Oh, croissant." He tried to say in French accent as she smiled at him with amusement. She felt fine, uncharacteristically fine – and maybe even playful so she decided to tease him a little.

She sat at the table and picked up the croissant as she broke it in two. "Witch chocolate filling." She said a little bit more seductively than she intended but she didn't care.

She put the croissant in front of his mouth and he took a bite as she pulled it back. "Hmm." He hummed in satisfaction that he finally had some good breakfast.

She took a bite from her half and handed him the cup of hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate." She said and winked at him with a smile.

He took a sip and his face held expression of complete contentment. They resolved their fight and now she was playing with him and he couldn't wish for more. When she got his promise that he won't push her, she was suddenly far more open than before.

She was smiling at him as she chewed her croissant and sipped her hot chocolate, pondering what to do to tease him a little bit more. She took his half of the pastry and scooped up the chocolate filling onto her forefinger. She held it in front of his mouth and waited if he dared to do it. He didn't hesitate as he took her finger between his lips, without breaking an eye contact, and sucked on it until all the chocolate was gone.

Her eyes widened as they filled with uncontrollable desire when she felt the flick of his tongue alongside her finger. She gulped and moistened her lips, wondering if she didn't go too much far with it. He, on the other hand, felt a chance to get something more from her. Sure, he promised he won't push her but he could play these little games with her because he was sure that she will always back away. He just wanted to show her that she wanted him so she could admit it to herself finally. He didn't think that they could actually go beyond teasing.

He licked his lips to wipe off the remaining chocolate as she watched him expectantly. "I was thinking..." He began as he took another bite from the croissant. "We are here all day alone. I think we should make a good use of the free time we have..." He offered seductively, the rest of the sentence left unspoken because he knew that she knew what he was thinking.

She slowed down her chewing as she stared at him, her breath quickening. _Did he mean what she thought he meant?_ She was sure when he leaned over closer to her and began to trace his fingertips alongside her arm. She swallowed the rest of the croissant she had in her mouth hardly and continued staring as he slowly approached to her with only goal in his mind – he wanted to kiss her.

Her breath hitched as she waited for him to do it. They made a deal after all so she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She licked her own lips unconsciously, her eyes travelling up and down between his eyes and his mouth. He was surprised that she didn't try to stop him but it gave him even more courage. She parted her lips as he finally reached her face so close that she could feel the light touch of his lips. But if they couldn't stop themselves, there was always something else that stopped them.

"Tony?" A familiar voice asked behind them. Ziva gave a disappointed sigh as she closed her eyes, cursing herself for what she wanted to do.

Tony turned his head back unbelievingly as he saw the person who recognized him. "Wendy?" He asked, not comprehending what she was doing here.

Wendy smiled at him widely as she nodded in Ziva in greeting and Ziva returned the nod. Tony turned back to Ziva as he opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. She kicked him under the table to make him to do something. He shook himself off mentally and stood up.

"Uhm... I will..." He said pointing with his finger on Wendy, trying to say that he will explain to her what they were doing here.

Ziva nodded understandingly and watched Wendy carefully. "Yes. Go!" She hissed at him before Wendy would do something to blow their cover.

Tony took Wendy by her arm and led her aside to explain to her what they were doing here. Ziva sat back watching them, especially Wendy's behavior towards Tony, as she felt the first pang of jealousy inside her heart. She took the other croissant and began to tear it up to the small pieces as she tried to calm herself down and convince herself that between Tony and Wendy was all over.

Tony ushered Wendy aside from other guests so nobody could overhear them but still in reasonable distance to be near Ziva if he needed her assistance.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" He whispered urgently, trying to end this conversation as soon as possible.

Wendy, who obviously was happy that she met him, was staring at him with unfeigned affection. "I'm staying here overnight. My house is under reconstruction and I don't have any place to stay." She explained as she pressed her body against his and was satisfied when Tony didn't take a step back.

"Besides, this hotel is just two blocks from my work. What are you doing here?" She finished her explanation and nodded slightly at Ziva and him, more than curious what they were doing here together.

"We're here on an assignment posing as a married couple." He quickly said just to let her know that it wasn't appropriate that she was so friendly with him.

Wendy crossed her arms across her chest as she raised an eyebrow on him. "Ah, that's the reason why you almost kissed her?" She asked him with a mixture of disappointment, jealousy and hope in her voice.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed sternly because he didn't feel obliged to explain to her what he was doing with Ziva. It was only their business. "Look Wendy..." He began, trying to tell her that now really wasn't the time to talk about them.

"Have you finally told her?" She fired another question, reminding him how she advised him to tell Ziva that he loves her two years ago but he refused it. She sensed that if he didn't, she might still have a chance with him.

"No, I haven't." He stated simply, shaking his head avoiding an eye contact with her. "Listen..." He began again but she just simply couldn't let it go.

"Why not? You obviously love her." She continued in her interrogating and went even further when she pressed her body closer to his if it was even possible.

"And still you chose _me_ two years ago." She whispered, raising her hand and caressing his face lightly.

Tony gulped as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Yes, he chose her over Ziva back then. Ziva was after breakup with Ray so she wasn't ready to hear his love confession and suddenly Wendy appeared in front of him and he felt his chance to forget about his Israeli coworker. But it didn't go as they both hoped. What they had, was from the past – they both were absolutely different persons now.

Tony broke it off after almost two months, telling her that this relationship was useless. They didn't love each other anymore, all she wanted was to find a good father for her kid and all he wanted was to forget about Ziva – and that was bad reasons why to be in a relationship. Wendy told him that she understands his reasons but she still wants him and if he changes his mind in the future, she'll be waiting.

"I know and it was a mistake." He finally managed to say, really regretting that he tried to be in a relationship with her again. "And I have good reasons for not telling her." He added, trying to assure her that his love for Ziva was still there. And even stronger than two years ago.

"Oh really? What reasons?" Wendy asked curiously, still hoping that he will return to her again. She needed him but the problem was that he didn't see it.

Tony chuckled amusingly. "Sorry Wendy, but that's none of your business. There were certain complications and I need her to be emotionally stable so she would know that my love for her is real." He said slowly because they didn't have much time without some complications – Dearing, then her father's death – there really wasn't a good time to tell her.

"How much time you have already spent with this 'loving her from distance'?" She asked him sarcastically, finally getting enough.

"Wendy..." He began and immediately trailed off as he shook with his head, knowing that it was useless to explain it to her. She wouldn't understand anyway.

"Fine, I get it." She said, raising her hands in defeat but she still didn't want to give up on her hopes.

"But in the case you won't succeed – I still want you." She said huskily as she leaned forward and gave him chaste kiss on his lips. Tony stood rooted to the floor, not knowing what to do.

She pulled away and ruffled his hair a little. "And the number of my room is 401 if you wanted to stop by in the evening." She whispered into his ear and felt him shudder. He still had some feelings for her – she knew it.

"Now, I have to go to work. And don't worry – I won't interfere in your assignment." She said when she saw the concern on his face that she might do something that could blow his and Ziva's cover.

Tony let her go as she waved at Ziva and disappeared. Then he headed back to the table. Ziva who watched the whole scene was getting angry. The croissant was smashed into smithereens as she was dying of jealousy. The green-eyed monster practically took control of her mind as she was thinking about the best way how to kill Wendy.

The way how she touched him, the way how she pressed her body against his – Ziva wanted to punch her straight into the face because she dared to touch her Tony. _Wait – her Tony? Where did this come from? He isn't yours, you can't usurp him! He has every right to let any woman to grope him... But I want to be the one who grope him..._

_No, no, no, no, Ziva David! You can't behave like that!_ She berated herself for her jealousy. _You can't be jealous! You are not jealous! You decided to kill your feelings for him and this can only help you to do it. If he wants Wendy back, then you'll have to forget about him._ She began to calm herself down as the jealousy was easing off.

But then Wendy kissed Tony and she almost fell from her chair. _How could she?_ She and Tony were here to pretend that they are married so how she could kiss him? That was ruining their cover! _And why he is doing nothing and just stands there?_ That took her by surprise. _Why did he allow to her to do it? Does he still have feelings for her?_

Then a worse idea came into her mind – they were seeing each other. They met her on a case two years ago and then maybe they decided to renew their relationship. But Ziva dismissed that – she would have known if it had been true. But still – there was something _personal_ and _intimate_ on the way how they acted towards each other.

When he came back to the table, she sat back waiting for him to start explain but he apparently didn't want to explain anything because all he did, was that he flashed her small smile and took a sip from his hot chocolate. She couldn't stand it anymore and kicked him under the table angrily.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He immediately caught the place on his leg where she kicked him and grimaced in pain.

"So?!" She asked him unbelievingly, hinting to him that he should begin with explaining.

He understood but honestly – he didn't want to talk about it. "Ah, you mean Wendy." He said and she nodded in agreement, eying him dangerously.

"She's staying for overnight, her house is under reconstruction and she can't be there until tomorrow. She chose this hotel because it's just two blocks from her work." He explained quickly, not wanting to get into deeper conversation but she was still looking at him, waiting for the continuation.

"Don't worry, she won't interfere in our work. I explained to her what we are doing here. She promised it to me." He assured her, hoping that she will let it go. He really didn't want to tell her about what he and Wendy were talking about.

"Ah." She said, absolutely not satisfied with what he told her. It still didn't explain why Wendy kissed him.

"Were you seeing each other?" She blurted out, regretting it immediately as the words came out from her mouth. It was none of her business after all.

"Excuse me?" Tony said blinking surprised. _Was that a jealousy he noticed in her voice? Why she would be jealous? Why she's even interested if I was seeing Wendy or not?_

"Well, I thought... We met her on a case two years ago and I was thinking..." She stammered slowly as she took a deep breath. "Have you seen her after the case?" She asked, her face revealing how much she feared the answer.

"Yes, I have but..." He began as he saw her expression harden and her face turned into disgusted.

She quickly stood up and threw the napkin she was holding in her hands trying to control her temper on the table angrily. "I see. If you excuse me..." She spitted out and stormed off the dining hall into the garden quickly.

Tony said there stunned, trying to figure out what just happened. "Ziva?" He asked weakly as he saw just her back. "Ziva!" He called after her but it was useless – like always. He sighed and rubbed his face as he stood up too and went to find her.

_What the hell was wrong with her? What did I say, what did I do to make her angry? Why she was asking me about Wendy? Is she jealous? – No, that's only your hope that she could be jealous..._ He thought to himself as he tried to find her in the garden. When he finally found her, she was leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath. It looked like if she had a panic attack.

Ziva couldn't breathe. _How she could be so stupid? How could she fall in love with him? How could she even admit those feelings and hope that there could be more than friendship between them? He was seeing another woman! His ex-fiancé, so probably the love of his life if he wanted to marry her. Well, maybe his still wants to marry her..._ Ziva swallowed hard as her throat tightened at the thought that he might get married and she could lose her chance forever.

"Ziva?" He asked her softly, not wanting to startle her. She raised her head to look at him but another wave of anger not only with him but primarily with herself flashed through her.

"Leave me alone, Tony!" She yelled at him, taking few steps back, raising her hands in defense.

"Ziva, please. Let me explain..." He began but she cut him off angrily. "NO! Leave me alone, Tony!" She repeated as he tried to take step forward to her but then changed his mind.

"But we have a call from MTAC in few minutes." He tried to persuade by changing tactics.

"I know. I will be there. Just give me some time alone." She calmed a little bit and beseeched him because all she wanted right now was to be alone so she could clear her mind.

He understood it and nodded. "Fine." He said and slowly went away to leave her with her thoughts.

* * *

He went back to their room to prepare the call from MTAC but his mind was racing. _Why she was so angry? Could it really be jealousy? Does it mean that she could have feelings for him?_ He wanted so much to explain to her what happened between him and Wendy two years ago but she didn't want to listen.

He sighed and sat down on the bed looking miserably. Just about an hour ago he was lying here with Ziva sprawled across him and he couldn't feel happier. But now – they were fighting again because of some stupidity. If she just listened to him, that was all he wanted. But no – she had to freak out. He looked at the laptop as the arriving call from MTAC appeared.

_Great,_ he thought to himself because Ziva was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and accepted the call as he waved at Gibbs in greeting.

"DiNozzo!" Greeted him Gibbs too with a cup of coffee in his hand and doughnut in the other. He scanned the room with his eyes and didn't see Ziva. "Where's Ziver?" He asked immediately as Tony's shoulders slumped, pondering what to say.

"Uhm... I don't know. She's..." He began to stammer as Ziva opened the door and went inside.

"I am here, Gibbs." She announced her arrival, waving her hand at him and stood as far as she could from Tony.

Gibbs noticed her effort to not be in Tony's closeness and watched them carefully. "Ah, first marital hassle?" He asked amusingly with raised eyebrow.

Tony dared to look over at Ziva as they both simultaneously answered the question. "No." Was Tony's answer as Ziva determinedly said. "Sort of."

Gibbs chuckled as he looked back and forth between them. "Wow that had to be bad. You can't even agree on if it was a fight or not. What happened?" He asked genuinely curious.

Ziva snorted as she looked over at Tony who found suddenly something interesting on his shoes. "Wendy is here." She announced to Gibbs who furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation.

"Your ex-fiancé, DiNozzo?" He directly asked as Tony nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. She's staying overnight because her house is under reconstruction and she doesn't have any place to stay. This hostel is just two blocks from her work." Tony said quickly not in the mood for another explaining.

"Did you explain..." Gibbs began as Tony nodded repeatedly, hinting that he wasn't stupid.

"Yes, I did. I told her what we're doing here. She promised not to interfere." He assured him while Ziva grimaced skeptically, tapping with her foot impatiently with crossed arms.

Gibbs sat back thoughtfully as he scratched his head and pulled out another doughnut from the box. "Well, I don't see a problem then. If she tried to interfere, I think you'd be able to handle her, right DiNozzo?" He said with a smirk.

"Right, boss. I'd handle her." Tony confirmed as he looked over at Ziva who rolled her eyes.

"I bet." She muttered under her breath but Gibbs heard that. He nodded in question at Tony, asking silently what was wrong with her. Tony just shrugged with his shoulders, silently answering that he didn't have any idea why she was so hostile.

Gibbs smirked and sighed at them. "McGee and Abby should be already in the hotel." He informed them looking at his watch. "I sent them after you so they could relax a little too." He continued as his main reason wasn't to let relax his agents but he was too afraid what could happen between Tony and Ziva if they would spend all they alone in the hotel with nothing to do.

"Go meet them. See you tomorrow." He bid his goodbye and went back to do his work.

Tony looked over at Ziva, wanting to talk to her but knowing that he will probably have to break his promise about not pushing her. But what other choice he had if he wanted to tell her where the truth with Wendy was?

"Ziva..." He began but she refused to meet his gaze and wanted to go around him while he tried it again. "Ziva, please. Can we talk?" He asked her softly but she didn't listen and headed to the door.

"We should find Abby and McGee." She said almost at the door as he reached out to grab her by her arm but she was faster and blocked him twisting his arm painfully.

"Don't make me hurt you, Tony." She warned him threateningly with hard face.

Tony grimaced in pain but tried to stay calm. "You can if you want. But promise me that you won't hurt _her_." He pleaded her, sensing that she might hurt Wendy if she was really jealous as he thought.

Her eyes narrowed because she was surprised that he guessed her intentions so well. "Fine." She snapped and released his arm as she stormed off the room.

He tried to catch up with her but she closed the door from the elevator in front of his face. He sighed and went down by staircase, hoping that he will be the first down there. But he saw only her back again as she went to the lobby.

"Ziva!" He called out after her and sped up his tempo.

McGee and Abby already waited for them. At first they saw furious Ziva who greeted McGee and took Abby by her arm trying to drag her away but Abby wanted to give a hug to Tony so she stopped her. Ziva grimaced impatiently as Tony arrived at them eying her but she refused to meet his gaze again.

McGee just watched the whole scene in front of him and waited. After Abby gave hug to Tony, Ziva grabbed her hand, saying that they have to go shopping and drag her away from the hotel. Tony closed his eyes as he sighed and McGee patted his shoulder and led him to the bar so he could tell what the hell happened between them.

_**The End of Chapter 6** _


	7. Another Point of View

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 7 – Another Point of View** _

Tony downed the scotch that McGee ordered for him as he was in the mood for some alcohol even for the early hour. Ziva's behavior absolutely confused him and he needed to shake off the shock he just experienced.

"So what happened?" McGee finally lost his patience as he was dying of curiosity.

"Well, if I had known it, I would have told you. The problem is – I don't know what happened. She's just..." He trailed off, still trying to absorb the last hour in his mind.

"OK, why don't you tell me how it all started? Then we can finally get somewhere." McGee offered as he sensed that Tony needed to talk about it.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face as he prepared himself to explain what was happening here. "Everything was fine until yesterday's evening." He began slowly as McGee shifted on the chair, trying to get to the better listening position.

"I wanted to talk with her about her plans for the future. But instead of it, we ended in the conversation about my mother." Tony described the events of the yesterday's afternoon which he spent with Ziva in the garden.

"You told her?" McGee asked surprised. When Tony told him about his mother, he said that McGee and one therapist from school were the only people who knew. So he had to really trust Ziva if he was able to open up to her so much.

"Yeah." Tony nodded, wanting to get back to the root of the problem so he continued. "Then, I tried to ask her again during the dinner but..." He trailed off as he sighed, remembering her reaction.

"You pushed her." McGee finished for him, nodding understandingly. "Come on, Tony. You already know what she's like when you're pushing her. The more you push, the more she..." He began as Tony smiled, pointing his finger at him, signing that McGee expressed it aptly.

"She backs away." Tony finished his sentence. "I know it, McGee. But that doesn't matter now." He said because this wasn't his problem right now.

"I apologized to her in the morning and she told me that she wanted me to care about her future and I promised her not to push her." He went on as McGee sipped his own drink and listened attentively.

"Everything was great suddenly. She was even more... playful. But then Wendy appeared and she..." He finally got to his current problem as McGee shot him an incredulous look and didn't let him finish.

"Wait, what? Wendy – your ex-fiancé?" He said unbelievingly. He awaited some good twist but this was far more interesting than he expected. Maybe he could use it in his next book?

"Yeah." Tony nodded miserably. "She's staying just for tonight. Her house is under reconstruction and she needs a place to stay." He quickly explained, getting tired how he had to still tell somebody what Wendy was doing here.

"And Ziva got angry. I thought at first that she's angry because Wendy might interfere in our assignment. But then she began asking me whether Wendy and I were seeing each other." Tony continued, accepting gratefully another drink that McGee ordered for him. McGee nodded thoughtfully as he finally began to understand what was going on here.

Tony took a deep breath so he could continue. "I confirmed that but before I had any chance to explain that I broke it off after two months, right before Ziva and I went to Colombia, she completely freaked out." He stated miserably as McGee's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know that Tony got back to Wendy for a while.

"She ran away and when I tried to follow her, she yelled at me to leave her alone. After call from MTAC when Gibbs told us that you and Abby are here, she immediately went after you. That's the whole story." He finished, playing Ziva's behavior in his mind over and over again and still he didn't get what her problem was.

McGee thought about it for few seconds, giving Tony time to recover a little. "OK. Why do you think Ziva acted like that?" He asked carefully. He knew about Tony's feelings for Ziva – well, who didn't – but Ziva's feelings was something he has never understood. Maybe Tony had another insight into it – he was probably the closest person she had.

"Honestly, I have no idea. If it was just anger, jealousy or whatever..." He muttered, still absolutely confused and the alcohol wasn't helping at all.

McGee again nodded thoughtfully as he decided to focus on the most likely option. "Did Wendy do something that might get Ziva jealous?" He asked him, sipping his drink.

Tony shrugged his shoulders as he analyzed the conversation with Wendy in his mind, trying to find something. "She kissed me." He then remembered that maybe that could be the reason why Ziva freaked out. _He was supposed to be her husband after all... Or was she really jealous? Could it concern their kissing deal? That she was the only one who had the right to kiss him?_

McGee shot him an incredulous look. "What?!" He asked him unbelievingly. How he could let the woman who broke his heart to kiss him?

"I... I couldn't stop her!" Tony immediately defended himself because he was angry with himself too for that he let Wendy to do it.

"I didn't know what to do! She... She even told me her room's number in the case that I'd want to stop by." He stated miserably as he began to be confused with his feelings as well. _Why he wasn't able to stop Wendy?_

"You're not considering it, are you?" McGee asked him suspiciously, knowing that Tony might use it as a way how to forget about Ziva, although it was impossible.

"No! I love Ziva and you know it, McGee!" Tony said firmly, wondering why McGee could even think that he would do it.

McGee nodded satisfied that his friend didn't want to do something stupid. "Fine then. If I'm getting it right, there are three options why she acted like she acted." He returned back to the important things.

"And what are they?" Tony asked impatiently as he was glad that he finally had someone else's point of view on the whole situation.

"Well, first option is that she's genuinely jealous. That would be great for you because it might mean that she has some actual feelings for you." McGee began slowly and Tony's eyes filled with hope.

"Second option isn't so good. She might be jealous but not really. She could just put it on a show because of the assignment you two have here." McGee offered another explanation of Ziva's behavior. Tony's face fell as he began to suspect that even the third option won't be good.

"And the third option is that she tries to protect you. As your friend she knows what Wendy did to you so it's possible that she just wants to prevent you to do another mistake." McGee finished, considering the third option as the most likely. Not that he didn't wish Tony that the first option was the right one but still – he wasn't sure of Ziva's feelings for Tony.

Tony scratched his chin thoughtfully as he didn't want to give up on his hopes that she really might be jealous. "And how I ascertain which option is right?" He asked McGee, hoping that he might help him.

McGee thought about it for few seconds and then he came up with reasonable solution. "Paradoxically – by pushing her. I know you'll have to break your promise but it's the only option." McGee explained, smiling as he was glad that he was able to come up with something.

"What do you mean exactly?" Tony asked, not getting what McGee had in mind.

"Well, we both know that heated conversation can reveal suppressed feelings." McGee clarified his idea to Tony.

"Wait. You're suggesting that I should have an argument with her?" Tony asked him unbelievingly. After the fight they had yesterday, he is supposed to start another fight today?

"Yes." McGee nodded in agreement. "Provoke her, pick a quarrel with her, make her angry. She'll want to let off the steam and heated conversation is here." McGee further explained his plan.

Tony thought about it for few seconds. "Fine. We'll start an argument. What next?" He asked McGee curiously.

"Try to push her to the confession that she's jealous. It's better if you'll insult her before that. She'll get angry even more and then when you'll be demanding the answer, she won't be able to hide her real emotions. And then – you will certainly know which option is the right one." McGee gave his advice, satisfied with himself. He was happy that he was able to help Tony with this.

"What if it won't work? What if I pick the quarrel for nothing?" Tony expressed his doubts about the plan even though he had to admit – it wasn't a bad plan.

"When it comes to you Tony – I'm sure that you will always find a way how to make a peace between you two." McGee assured him with a pat on his shoulder and Tony smiled.

"You're genius, McGee. Thank you." He thanked to his friend as he began to plan how to pick a quarrel with Ziva. And he certainly had one idea how to do it.

* * *

Ziva meanwhile dragged Abby further from the hotel as Abby tried to stop her for a while and asked what the hell happened that she was so angry. But it was useless, Ziva was stronger than her and she didn't respond to her questions. Then Abby caught a glimpse of some small café where they could finally talk. Luckily, she was able to convince Ziva to stop and sit down at the café.

Abby ordered them coffee and Sachertorte to calm down Ziva a little bit with some chocolate. "So, will you finally tell me what happened?" She asked her curiously, hoping that it wasn't something too much bad.

Ziva sat at the table sunk in the chair one leg on the ground and the other across it as she crossed her arms across her chest, refusing to talk.

"Ziva..." Abby tried it as she waited for the explosion that will probably come.

"He! He and she happened!" Ziva yelled and immediately lowered the tone of her voice as several people looked into their direction.

Abby began to be confused even more. "Fine. Who is he and who is she?" She asked carefully because she didn't want Ziva to break something.

"Tony and Wendy." Ziva snapped, getting angry again as she thought about them together...

"Wendy? Tony's ex-fiancé?" Abby asked unbelievingly. _What does she have to do with it?_

"Yes! She is staying in the hotel because her house is under reconstruction and she does not have any place to say." Ziva explained quickly with sarcasm in her voice.

"And you have a problem with it because...?" Abby left the question opened as she began to suspect that Ziva was jealous.

"He is stupid! She hurt him once, she can hurt him again!" She hissed as Abby grimaced puzzled, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Wait, what? I don't understand a thing here." She demanded an explanation about what was going on here.

Ziva sighed and took a deep breath. "I asked him if he had seen her after the case we met her on. He confirmed it." She stated simply, accepting the coffee and the cake from the waiter.

Abby narrowed her eyes in surprise. _Tony is seeing Wendy?_ "Let's not jump to conclusions. _Were_ they seeing each other or _are_ they seeing each other?" She asked Ziva as she couldn't believe that Tony would date a woman for two years and none of them would know about it.

Ziva turned her head at her as she didn't consider such option. "I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to explain it." She confessed, cursing silently her temper for that she didn't let Tony to say what he wanted to say.

Abby gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that's it. He probably saw her few times after the case but I'm sure it's over now." She said as she cut off a piece from the torte and shoved it into her mouth.

Ziva snorted disgustedly. "She kissed him, Abby." She informed her with an obvious jealousy in her voice.

Abby smiled – she was so jealous but she probably didn't want to admit it so she tried to find other excuses why she was so angry with Wendy's presence in the hotel. "Did he kiss her back?" She asked because Ziva had to be eyewitness of it.

Ziva sighed as she didn't want to admit to Abby that she was blind with jealousy so she didn't even know how Tony reacted to Wendy's kiss. "I do not know. But he didn't do anything to stop her." She then confessed and immediately countered.

Abby's smile widened as she wanted to push her to the confession that she was jealous. "So, she kissed him and you're angry because you're jealous?" She offered, amused as Ziva shot her an incredulous look.

"No! I am not jealous. I am just..." She defended herself as she tried to find the best words, "...angry with myself that I was so stupid to admit those feelings for him while he is seeing another woman." She finished her voice full of anger again.

Abby just rolled her eyes at her denial. "Admit it – you're jealous Ziva." She said strictly and waved her hand at her because Ziva was opening her mouth to dismiss it.

"I'm telling you that he isn't seeing her. Maybe he did but not anymore. Besides – I told you he loved you. You just have to finally open your eyes and let yourself to see that." Abby told her as she sipped from her coffee – it wasn't Caf Pow but she had to admit that it was good.

"OK, fine. Maybe I am a little bit jealous." Ziva finally gave up as Abby shot her another skeptical look. "Maybe a bit more?" She offered as Abby smiled glad that she was able to admit it.

Ziva put her head into her hands as she didn't know what to do. What she was feeling for Tony was so great that the jealousy practically tear up everything inside her. _Why she didn't let him explain? Why she let the jealousy to take over her mind?_

"What will I do now?" She whispered the question into the ether, not expecting some answer. She screwed it up – again. She overreacted – again. And now she fought with Tony – again. _Oh, how much she wanted to return back into the morning when they were on the breakfast before Wendy interrupted them._

"First of all when we get back – talk to him and let him explain. Make a peace with him, Ziva. If he's innocent, and I think he is, he doesn't deserve your anger." Abby persuaded her, hoping that these two will finally find a way to each other.

Ziva nodded and took a bite from her Sachertorte as she had to smile at the chocolate. It reminded her the breakfast again. But then Abby fired another question which took her by surprise.

"When we finally resolved this, can you tell me if you've already fulfilled the promise you gave me?" Abby eyed her curiously because she sensed that something already happened.

Ziva looked at her with a fear in her eyes, knowing very well about what promise Abby was talking about. But she couldn't tell her about the kissing deal – it was just between her and Tony. And the kiss they shared yesterday – could it count as the fulfilling of her promise?

She shifted nervously in the chair and began to scratch her head as she avoided the eye contact with Abby. "I... We..." She began to stammer and Abby's mouth hung wide open as she realized that something had to happen.

"You did!" She pointed her finger at Ziva accusingly. "You gave in to those feelings just for a minute. You fulfilled your promise." She said unbelievingly as her mind raced, thinking about what exactly could happen.

Ziva's eyes widened in horror. "Abby..." She began but Abby began her usual ramble when she didn't listen to other people and just talked.

"That's great, finally! So what happened? Did you kiss him? Or did he kiss you? Who started it? And did you go even further? Oh my god, you slept with him!" Abby rambled as Ziva tried to catch at least something from it but after the last sentence she stopped her.

"Abby! I did not sleep with him. We are on an assignment, I cannot sleep with him during it!" She explained trying to reduce Abby's joy over her and Tony.

Abby stopped as she grimaced disappointed. "Why not?" She asked Ziva, considering sleeping with each other as the best way how to express their feelings.

"Officially, we are at work, Abby. There are some rules about it. We cannot spend all the time by... having sex." Ziva explained, knowing that she broke this rule few times and it didn't turn out good. That's why she forbade to herself to do it again.

Abby sat back and crossed her arms across her chest. "You two are boring." She whined as she was getting tired that those two just couldn't jump on it and finally admit what they feel for each other.

Ziva smiled for the first time since they left the hotel and shook her head. She felt like if Abby was their marriage counselor or something. However, Abby didn't want to give up on her hopes. She sensed that Ziva fulfilled the promise so something had to happen.

"So what happened? I know that something happened so spit it out, Ziva." She ordered to her while finishing her cake and waiting eagerly for the answer.

Ziva sighed as she realized that Abby just won't drop the topic. "We kissed." She announced quietly, hoping that it will satisfy Abby enough.

Abby clapped with her hands excitedly. "And? How was it?" She asked eager for some juicy details.

Ziva looked around herself nervously and Abby knew that she got her. "Ah, you liked it!" She pointed a finger on Ziva accusingly again with a huge smile.

Ziva knew that she lost. It was useless to deny anything, Abby always had her own ways how to learn the truth. "You do not even know how much..." She sighed dreamily, staring into the distance with a face of woman in love.

Abby reached over for her hand to squeeze it. "That's good." She told her calmly with a smile. "When it will happen again?" She fired another question, not wanting to give up in her interrogation.

Despite Abby's insistence, Ziva smiled as she answered her question. "I do not know. Give us some time, OK? All I want to do right now is to kill him, anyway so..." She said, giving Abby a little hope at least.

Abby smiled as she finished the coffee together with Ziva and waved her hand on the waiter that they wanted to pay. "And now, we're going shopping. As I remember, you two are going to a party tomorrow, so you need some stunning dress so Tony wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you." Abby reasoned as Ziva rolled her eyes in pretending annoyance but actually looking forward to it.

* * *

When they got back with bags in their hands, they were both smiling as they enjoyed the girls' shopping together. Ziva's mood was far more better than in the morning and shopping with Abby wasn't bad at all. It was almost five o'clock when they finally got back to the hotel.

In the same time when they got off the taxi, McGee and Tony went out of the hotel after they spent together the whole day in the nearby gaming club where Tony tried to utilize his training and kick McGee's ass in some game. The fact that he wasn't successful wasn't important at all.

McGee pulled out his phone wanting to call Abby where she was but suddenly saw her with Ziva getting out of a taxi. She waved at them happily and went to hug them both. Ziva meanwhile paid the taxi driver, took her bags and slowly sashayed to them too. Her eyes were focused on Tony but he couldn't see that because she wore sunglasses.

She stopped, removed the glasses as she pulled them up into her hair and put the bags down. "Hi." She said with a warm smile, directly looking at Tony who feared her reaction to him.

But when she greeted him like that, he realized that she cooled down so she didn't plan to kill him – at least for now. "Hi." He grinned at her as he was mesmerized by the way she looked. The light spring breeze ruffled her hair and the sun which was going down illuminated them in magical way and they continued to stare at each other like they always did. There was no need for words – the eye contact and the soft small smiles on their lips was everything they needed to understand each other.

Abby watched the interaction amusingly while McGee began to feel like a fifth wheel. He cleared his throat trying to disturb them but all he got was Abby's smack on his arm. "Well, we should go." He tried it verbally as Tony and Ziva turned their heads at him.

Abby thought that she will kill McGee for that he interrupted their moment. "Yes, we should. Come on, let's leave those two to sort their things out." She finally agreed sensing that these two needed their privacy.

They bid their goodbyes to their friends as both whispered some advises to them and got on the car. Tony and Ziva waited until they were gone before they finally looked at each other, knowing that they needed to talk.

"Can we talk?" They asked each other simultaneously and immediately laughed at it. Tony nodded with his head at the bench which was in front of the hotel and Ziva gave a short nod of agreement. They headed there and sat down to face each other.

They both opened their mouths to say what they prepared but Tony was faster. "I'm sorry..." He began but she immediately caught his lips in a pout to stop him.

"No, don't do that again." She told him because he apologized to her for something that wasn't his fault already in the morning.

"I am the one to blame. I am sorry." She told him resolutely as she released his lips and put her hands into her lap. He listened attentively, reaching for one of her hands to intertwine their fingers.

"I... I do not know what came over me. I should not react like that." She told him, trying to convince herself as well because she was lying now. She knew very well what came over her – the green-eyed monster called jealousy.

He just nodded and let her continue. "It is your business if you are seeing Wendy again..." She began and he finally stepped in.

"That's the thing. I'm not seeing her, Ziva. You didn't let me explain in the morning." He told her, his eyes pleading her to let him explain to her what happened between him and Wendy two years ago.

She fell silent and waved her hand at him so he could start. "When the case ended, she left me open door to her and I refused at first but... I felt lonely so I went through that door." He explained sadly because he wasn't proud of himself that he was so weak and ran back to his ex-fiancé even though she hurt him so badly.

"But it was a mistake. What we had was from the past and it was already gone. We both had bad reasons for renewing our relationship, that's why I broke it off after almost two months." He further explained that what happened between him and Wendy two years ago didn't last long.

She squeezed his hand to give him an assurance that she was still listening. "And I haven't seen her since then. Until today." He finished, searching her eyes for the sign that she actually believed him.

"But she still wants you." She noted calmly. She saw the way how Wendy acted towards him and it was more than obvious that she still hoped that Tony will return to her one day.

"Yes, I know. But I don't want her." He said as she shook lightly with her head. There was still something about them which made her to doubt what he just said.

Tony suddenly shot at her a question which caught her by surprise but was able not to show it. "Why do you even care?" He asked curiously, tilting his head in question, waiting for her reaction. He just tested the waters how he could start the planned argument with her.

She looked at him, directly into his eyes pondering whether to back off again but she didn't have anything to lose. "Like it or not, Tony but I do care. She broke your heart once already; you do not need to be heartbroken again. You are the last person who deserves something like that." She said, making small circles with her thumb on his palm.

He chuckled inwardly. That was very thoughtful of her but she would be surprised if he told her that he considered _her_ , Ziva David, as the woman who has broken his heart countless times. She did that over and over again and didn't even know it. However, he was glad that she truly cared about him – even though it meant that she was angry according to the third option McGee mentioned – she just wanted to protect him as her friend.

"Why do you think so? I'm over her." He said however, not wanting to reveal his feelings right now and rather focused on the reason why she thought that Wendy might break his heart again.

She raised an eyebrow on him in surprise. _He didn't see that?_ "I am sorry to disappoint you Tony, but the way how you act towards each other says otherwise." She told him, fearing that he actually still might have feelings for Wendy.

He chuckled as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He finally understood why she was so afraid of her own feelings. She has had some serious relationship in her life but nothing could compare to what he had with Wendy. She didn't understand that – it was obvious that she has never experienced it – the love that was so strong that even if it didn't turn out good there was still something between the pair when they met.

"But that's natural, Ziva. I just can't delete her from my life, forget about everything we were through together." He began to explain, caressing her face lightly. It broke _his_ heart that she has never had something like this.

"I wanted to marry that woman. Forget about other women and to be with her until the end of the world. It wasn't just a whim that I proposed to her. I was ready for commitment. She apparently wasn't." He said and Ziva felt like crying. His guesses were right – she has never experienced something like that thus she didn't understand the way how they acted towards each other.

Yes, she considered Ray's proposal but it was only for the reason she didn't want to be alone. It really couldn't compare with what Tony and Wendy had. She had to look away from him as another sentence he said almost finished her off.

"Even if I didn't want it, she would always have special place in my heart." He said and she felt the first tears trickle down her eyes. _And her? What did she mean to him?_

"And what about me?" She whispered inaudibly as Tony raised her chin to make her look at him.

"Can you repeat it? I didn't hear that." He asked, wanting to know why she was so sad suddenly. _Those were tears in her eyes?_ He just wanted to be honest with her, he didn't have any intention to sadden her.

She looked into his eyes which were studying her carefully. She gulped as she was again afraid to voice it aloud. The answer didn't have to be positive and that was she feared the most. That he has never liked her, that she meant nothing to him.

"And what about me?" She finally managed to ask in a choked voice. "Do I have a special place in your heart?"

He looked at her unbelievingly. _How could she even ask? How could she even think that she doesn't have a special place in his heart? That was ridiculous! He risked his life numerous times just to get her back!_

"Ziv, how can you doubt that?" He asked her, furrowing his eyebrows as he caught both of her hands between his.

"Why do you think that I dragged myself to Somalia?" He continued as she still didn't look convinced. "I wanted to look into the face of that bastard and tell him how huge mistake he made when he dared to kill such wonderful woman like you." He said as her eyes began to fill with tears. He didn't know if it was tears of sadness or happiness and he didn't care.

He let go one of her hands to caress her face affectionately. "You have a special place in my heart for a very long time, Ziv. Never doubt that." He assured her and she didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

She was unbelievably happy with what he told her but on the other hand she felt disgust with herself that she still wasn't able to say something like that into his eyes. She was too blocked to do it but she felt that sooner or later she will have to tell him something or it will destroy their friendship. He was the one who was still assuring her about his undying affection to her but she still was too much afraid of opening up.

He sensed that she wanted to somehow repay it to him but couldn't find the right words, so he rather pulled her into a comforting hug. That gave her the courage she needed – he was there, he listened but she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"And you have a special place in mine." She let out the words from her mouth finally and could tell that Tony smiled widely satisfied.

They sat there in a hug for few seconds. Tony caressed her hair while she tickled him with her breath in the crook of his neck. She then pulled away from his embrace as she began to think about things which weren't appropriate right now.

"Everything alright?" He asked her concerned, not wanting to let her go. The hug was more than comforting.

She reached out to ruffle his hair. "Yes, everything is alright." She assured him as she stood up and reached out her hand to him. "Dinner?" She asked, winking at him playfully.

He accepted her hand, nodding and took her around her waist as they started their way inside the hotel.

_**The End of Chapter 7** _


	8. Jealous Ziva

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 8 – Jealous Ziva** _

Tony and Ziva just finished their dinner as they sipped their wine, both absolutely relaxed and happy that they overcame another argument. Ziva told Tony about her afternoon with Abby and how they were shopping. Tony listened attentively and tried to draw from her how the dress she bought for tomorrow's party looked but she refused, telling him that he just has to wait.

Tony told her in turn how he spent the afternoon with McGee and tried to defeat him in video game. Ziva had to laugh when he began to describe what he tried to do to win but just couldn't do it. When she remarked that he maybe needs more training, he reminded her that it was her who told him that he should read a book from time to time and that she even bought him one.

They both laughed, enjoyed the closeness of each other and Tony even began to dismiss his plan to pick a quarrel with her. He didn't want to disturb the peace they had with some stupid argument just to ascertain if she was jealous or not. It didn't matter now because everything he wanted, he had now in front of him including her Mona Lisa smile he loved so much.

But Wendy had apparently different plans. When she came from work to the hotel, she saw Tony and Ziva sitting in the dining hall and decided to say them hello. She wouldn't break her promise and interfere into their assignment. She just wanted to talk with Tony. Besides, it didn't look like they were working, anyway.

She went over to their table and Ziva was the first who saw her. She stopped in the middle of her laugh and her face fell. _Why she just couldn't leave them alone?_ Tony looked at her puzzled but she didn't pay him any attention as she stared on the Wendy behind him. He looked over his shoulder and understood the sudden change of Ziva's mood.

"Wendy." He sighed and scratched his head thoughtfully, thinking about the best way how to get himself off this dangerous situation. He wanted to use Wendy to pick a quarrel with Ziva but then decided against it. So the last thing he needed right now was Wendy's presence.

"Hi, you two." Wendy greeted them as Ziva gave her only a death glare so Wendy rather turned to Tony.

"Can I talk with you for a second?" She asked him sweetly, ignoring the unfriendly looks Ziva was giving her.

Tony opened his mouth, contemplating what to answer but Ziva was faster. "No." She said resolutely and Tony looked at her surprised.

Ziva raised an eyebrow on him and kicked him under the table so he could understand that talking with Wendy wasn't the best thing right now.

He returned her the look trying to indicate her that if he talks to Wendy, she'll probably leave them finally alone. However, she kicked him under the table again and he grimaced in pain.

"Ziva..." He pleaded while Wendy was having fun with the interaction.

"Fine!" Ziva gave up, throwing her hands in the air in frustration as she sat back with crossed arms across her chest sending another death glare into Wendy's direction.

Tony sighed and stood up from the table as Wendy smiled triumphantly on Ziva. He caught her by her arm and led her aside so nobody could overhear them.

"I thought I told you something in the morning, Wendy." He hissed at her while she was smiling at him, enjoying his closeness.

"And you promised not to interfere. We're here on an assignment." He berated her even more when she didn't look at least guilty that she might blow their cover.

"I know what I promised, Tony. And I'm not interfering. I just want to talk with you, that's all." She explained that all she wanted was just a simple talk with her ex-fiancé.

Tony looked her up and down suspiciously because he didn't believe her a word. "Besides, it really doesn't look like if you two were actually working." She told him sarcastically.

"We are supposed to keep an eye on somebody. That means _observe_ , Wendy. We're not going to start a gunfight here." He explained impatiently. He wasn't sure if he didn't reveal too much to her.

"If you are supposed to observe someone, then why are you not able to take your eyes off her?" She said with evident jealousy in her voice. Tony sighed as he rubbed his face, beginning to be tired with all of this.

"That's none of your business, Wendy." He told her firmly, not wanting to talk about his feelings for Ziva and especially not with her.

"I think it is my business, Tony. You know I want you back." She said, putting her hands on his chest to caress him a little but he caught them and tried to pull them away.

Ziva watched the whole scene and was getting enough. She was determined to give Wendy a lesson for this. They always had wonderful time with each other and she suddenly stepped in and everything was ruined. Besides, she was jealous and even more than in the morning after she learnt the painful truth that Wendy will always have special place in Tony's heart.

"Look, what happened two years ago was a mistake. We both did that for wrong reasons. And you said you understood why I broke it off." He tried to stop the amorous assault she began. He didn't expect her to be so handsy with him.

"Yes, I know. But I also told you that you still have open doors if you would want to come back one day." She reminded him sweetly, not giving up on her hopes that he actually might come back.

"That's the thing. I don't want you back." He told her, trying to make her understand, releasing her hands.

She immediately made use of it and began to adjust the collar on his shirt. "Oh, don't lie to yourself Tony. We both know that you still have some feelings for me." She said, pressing her body against his.

He took a step back to avoid any physical reaction of his body to her proximity. She grimaced hurt and crossed her arms across her chest. "The only thing that's preventing you to admit it, is _her_." She stated tartly, not understanding his undying love for Ziva.

"Leave _her_ out of it, Wendy. We're talking about you and me." He snapped at her as he purposely avoided the word 'us' because something like 'us' between him and Wendy no longer existed.

Wendy's eyes filled with hope as she made the last attempt how to get him. "And will you join me tonight for the talk about you and me in my room?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows seductively, hoping that he won't be able to resist her.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, to say no to her but no words came out. Instead of it he jumped a little and gasped when pair of someone's hands sneaked around his waist from behind.

"Is there some problem?" Ziva asked in the fakest sweet tone he has ever heard from her.

He looked over his shoulder to look at her while she slowly assumed her position at his side with her one hand around his waist while the other hand of hers found its way to his hair. She smiled up at him sweetly and took his arm to put it on her waist so they could make a good couple. He gripped her waist but was unable to do something as he was absolutely surprised with the sudden display of her affection towards him.

When she again began to play with his hair, he even purred because he loved the way how she played with them from time to time. It wasn't as frequent as he wished to be but he could live for it forever. He watched her unbelievingly while she flashed him another Mona Lisa smile and then turned her attention to Wendy who was watching the whole scene angrily.

"No." Wendy said as Tony was in loss of words because he tried not to show how much he liked the way how Ziva touched him and how she ruffled his hair softly.

"We were just talking about Tony's back. As I remember, he had some problems with them the last time we've met." Wendy quickly came up with a lie because the look Ziva was giving her, scared her.

Ziva didn't believe her a word, she suspected that Wendy was offering herself to Tony before she stepped in. She turned in Tony's embrace to look at him as she propped her hands against his shoulder.

"Your back hurts again? Why didn't you say so?" She asked him worriedly, playing with the collar of his shirt, acting like an enamored wife. At least in the eyes of others.

Tony just opened his mouth as he wasn't absolutely able to get what the hell was going on here. He looked at Ziva and finally stammered. "I... I thought..." He said, scratching his head, trying not to think about the sensations she was awaking in him by her behavior.

"It's his long-term problem. If you want some advice how to cure him..." Wendy offered as Ziva cut her off. "Oh, that is not necessary. I have my own way how to cure him." She quickly assured Wendy as she wasn't interested in anything Wendy said.

Wendy looked at her surprised and she had enough of Ziva's hostile behavior. They got along two years ago, so why she was so awful to her suddenly? "And can I ask what it is?" She tried to sound friendly but Ziva apparently wasn't interested in becoming friends with her.

She turned around in Tony's embrace once again to ruffle his hair and he let out a soft moan. "It is just my own personal back massage I developed only for him." She replied haughtily as Tony who was looking back and forth between them shot her an incredulous look.

"Right honey?" Ziva asked him and Tony opened his mouth to say something but once again no words came out.

Ziva smiled and patted his face. "Can you leave me here with Wendy for a minute? I just have something to tell her." She asked Tony because this was the main reason why she interrupted their conversation. She just wanted to give an innocent warning to Wendy.

Tony finally found his voice. "Uh, I don't think that this is a good idea." He told Ziva, squeezing her waist a little to inform her that she promised him something.

Ziva understood his concerns – she promised him that she won't hurt Wendy and even though she wanted to do it, she decided to keep her promise. "Do not worry. I will keep my promise, I swear." She told him, turning in his embrace once again.

Tony looked at her strictly, rightfully not believing her a word. Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes as she extracted herself from his embrace. "Go to our room, I will be there in a minute." She ordered him firmly while Wendy waited what will happen.

"But..." Tony tried to object but Ziva pushed him towards the exit. "Go." She repeated her order and turned to Wendy. Tony looked between them once again, sighed and with wave of his hands which said 'do whatever you want', he went out from the dining hall back to his and Ziva's room.

Ziva waited until he disappeared and then turned her attention to Wendy who was watching her carefully, waiting if she will try to hurt her. "Look Wendy, I know that you two have a past together and I understand that you two have a lot to talk about but we are here on an assignment as a married couple." She informed her strictly, wanting to give her a little warning, nothing more.

"I know." Wendy said, ready to fight for Tony if it would be required.

"Good. Then you have to understand that it really does not look good when some woman is groping my husband." She hissed at her viciously with another death glare.

Wendy chuckled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Are we really talking about the assignment, Ziva? Or the fact that you are jealous?" She shot back and Ziva's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't let to disconcert herself.

"If I am jealous or not, is none of your business, Wendy. The most important thing here is Tony. You are playing with him like a toy and he really does not deserve such treatment." She fired at her with gritted teeth.

"Oh, and what about the way how _you_ treat him?" Wendy accused her of constant hiding of her emotions which she was unable to show, especially to Tony.

Ziva's eyes narrowed in fear. Wendy was right – she didn't treat Tony as he deserved so she was no better than Wendy. "That is none of your business." She repeated, not knowing how to respond to the accusation.

Wendy knew that she hit the painful spot and was satisfied with herself. "You're wrong. It is my business. I want him to be happy even if it wasn't with me. And I really don't think that such ice-cold queen as you is good for him." She triumphantly attacked her and Ziva gulped nervously.

"My last warning Wendy – leave him be. He does not want you anymore." She chose escape in the form of counter-attack. Wendy stared at her frightened by the dangerous tone of her voice. Ziva smiled satisfied and wanted to go away but Wendy stopped her.

"Ziva, wait." She pleaded. She really wanted Tony to be happy and if he thought that Ziva was best for him so be it. The least she could do, was give Ziva an advice.

Ziva sighed annoyed but turned back as she waited what other things Wendy will tell her. "I just want to say – if you have actual feelings for him, then tell him. He won't wait for you forever." Wendy started, hoping that Ziva will finally get it.

"And trust me – I'm talking from my personal experience. He's a good man and he deserves to be loved." She told her as Ziva looked her up and down and then without a word went away.

She pushed the button in the elevator angrily few times. _Who was she that she was giving her an advice?! She didn't understand the relationship between her and Tony so how could she accuse her of hiding her emotions?!_ She let out a frustrated sigh and went to their room.

* * *

Tony was meanwhile pacing around the room, thinking and trying to understand what the hell just happened. He decided to carry out the plan McGee told him about. He needed to pick a quarrel with Ziva and start a heated conversation. Only like that he could understand what she was feeling because what she just showed down there? Was it jealousy or did she just try to protect him as his friend?

Ziva opened the door and noticed that Tony was pacing but didn't care. She went over to the wardrobe to find her night clothes because all she wanted right now was to take long warm shower, nestle down to the covers and read a book or watch a movie. Tony stopped pacing to look at her and tried to guess if she was angry or not. But she seemed calm and he was beginning to afraid that she really might hurt Wendy.

"What did you tell her?" He asked, trying to stay calm while genuinely curious if they were talking about him.

Ziva looked over at him, sending him a glare, not comprehending why he wanted to know that. "That is none of your business." She growled but calmly. She didn't want to have an argument with him again. They were fighting all day and she wanted to be in peace with him at least in the evening.

But Tony had different plans. He wanted to have an argument with her because it was the only way how to make her to admit that she was jealous. So instead of taking this type of answer, he attacked her.

"What did you tell her, Ziva?" He repeated in dangerous low tone of his voice but avoiding yelling at her. He had to start playing it carefully or she will come back to her shell and that was exactly what he didn't want. He needed provoke her so she will be the one who will start all of the yelling.

She looked at him puzzled. _Why he was attacking her? It was only between Wendy and her, what she told her!_ She thought that after the talk in front of the hotel everything was again perfect between them. Apparently, she was wrong. And to his joy she did exactly what he expected that she will do.

"That is none of your business! It was a girl's talk!" She raised her voice at him, hoping that it will make him to leave her alone.

Tony's eyes sparkled with a joy that his plan actually worked but was able to mask it. Instead of it he grimaced doubtfully and crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you..." He began, wanting to ask if she was trying to hurt her.

Ziva shot him an incredulous look, knowing very well what he wanted to ask as she began to get angry again. _How could he even think about her like that?_

"No! I did not hurt her!" She finally yelled at him, her eyes widening as she began to fume with anger which was boiling inside her.

"Your precious Wendy is alive!" She yelled at him with evident sarcasm in her voice. "If you do not believe me, then go make sure that she is OK! But don't expect that I will be here!" She continued yelling, finally having enough with his concern about Wendy. _Why he just can't forget about her?_

Tony was prepared for an outburst but such intensity surprised even him. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the door, signing her that he didn't have any intention of leaving the room in the middle of their argument.

"Look, we were just talking." He said slowly, trying to calm her a little bit. "You don't have to be so jealous." He risked it – what he had to lose?

She looked at him appalled. "I am not jealous. What you showed in front of Cory – that was jealousy." She growled at him, reminding him how he behaved when he found her gay neighbor in her apartment.

"I am just... angry." She finished, calming herself a little bit. She lied to him now – it was a huge lie because she was dying of jealousy but she was too much afraid of admitting to him.

Tony's face fell – so everything she showed down there few minutes ago – the touching and smiling and so on – was only because she wanted to protect him as her friend. She didn't have any feelings for him – well not those feelings that could go beyond friendship. But still his gut was telling him that there was something more. He just needed to provoke her even more.

"Fine, if you say so..." He said, shrugging his shoulders, trying not to show how much broken he felt right now. He should already know by now that things didn't always go as he wanted.

"But we just had an innocent talk." He added sadly, pondering now the offer from Wendy. At least, he won't be alone.

Ziva snorted mockingly. "Yeah, I saw how innocent it was." She couldn't help than remark sarcastically, the jealousy finally coming to the surface.

Tony looked at her unbelievingly. He really didn't understand her behavior – in one minute she tells him that she's not jealous and in the other she makes a jealous remark? But it meant still hope for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled at her, losing his patience finally. _Why she just can't show her true feelings?_

She winced at the tone of his voice but grabbed her night clothes and went to the bathroom without a word. He reached out for her, trying to stop her but she blocked him.

"Nothing!" She snapped the reply and slammed the bathroom's door shut.

Tony stared at the door, thinking what to do – whether to continue in the argument or just drop it before he will learn something he wouldn't like. But he knew her well enough that he suspected she will want to run away so he took the key card and lock them up in the room. He hid the key card into his baggage so she couldn't find it. Then he assumed his position at the bathroom's door, waiting for her to come out.

Ziva slid down alongside the bathroom wall, her head in her hands as she raked her hair in frustration. _How she could be so stupid and let out the jealousy from her mouth?_ She took few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, pondering what to do next. She was practically trapped in here – the only way how to get out was to pass by him and that meant confrontation for which she wasn't ready.

She sighed – everybody was right. She treated him badly and he didn't deserve such treatment. But she was just too blocked even though she wanted so much to give in. Her uncertainty stemmed from the fact that she didn't know if he had feelings for her. She loved him and if it meant just a one-time thing for him, she couldn't do it. She knew that nobody understand that, they all think she's just selfish but it wasn't true. Practically all of her men used her and then threw her away. She played that she didn't mind it but the truth was different.

She stood up and prepared herself for another confrontation with him. Her plan was simple – reach the door and go out of the room to clear her mind in the garden. She needed that. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door and immediately bumped into him.

"Can we talk, please?" He asked her gently. She looked up at him into his pleading eyes and without a word slipped around him as she started her way to the door.

Tony sighed and turned around, knowing that she won't escape – he locked them up. "Ziva..." He tried it again, his voice desperate.

She took the handle and wanted to open the door but they didn't budge. She tried it again as the panic began to fill her mind. _She needed to get out of this room, just for a while..._ After few seconds she realized that it was useless. He stood, leaning against the dresser and waited for the explosion of frustration.

She closed her eyes as panic mixed with anger shot through her body and turned around to face him. "Why it is locked up? Where is the key card?" She asked him threateningly, ready to hurt him if he wouldn't do what she wanted from him.

Tony stayed calm. He was already used to her threats so nothing could surprise him. "I hid it. You're not going anywhere, not when we are in the middle of the discussion." He informed her sternly, knowing that he was now breaking his promise and was pushing her again. But she didn't give him any other choice.

She looked him up and down, fuming with anger and then she went over to him as she cornered him at the dresser. "You know I can kill you." She snarled at him dangerously, her eyes flaming.

He gulped nervously because she could actually hurt him but he counted on the fact that she won't. "Yes, you can. But you won't do it." He managed to say, holding out against her burning gaze.

She glared at him and turned away from him because he was right. She couldn't kill him. She could hurt him but kill him – that would be overstepping the line. "Don't be so sure about that." She snapped as she started pacing around the room, frustrated and not knowing what to do.

Tony gave a sigh of relief and went to the carrying out of his plan. "Look, what if we just calm down, sit down and talk about it?" He offered gently. She stopped pacing as she leaned against the door as far as she could away from him.

"I am not willing to talk about it right now, Tony." She informed him coldly, avoiding the conversation again.

Now he got really angry. He was fed up with the whole 'not willing to discuss' thing. She told him this already for the third time. Fine, he could understand that she wanted time, that she wanted to think about it by herself first. But he what he wanted from her right now, wasn't something that she didn't have time to think about. Now she wasn't confused with her feelings, she knew what she was feeling but she refused to tell him. And he had enough.

"Oh great, another thing you are 'not willing to talk' about! Will you finally write me down the list so I could get a picture?!" He started yelling at her, reminding her the fight they had on yesterday's evening when he asked her for the same thing.

She was taken aback by his reaction but maybe they both needed to let off the steam. "Why do you always have to hide your emotions?! Why do you afraid of show something?!" He continued to yell at her and she grimaced hurt.

"You know, I really have enough! I... I tried to give you the space and time you demanded; I tried to understand that you aren't ready! But your constant refusal to talk about important things is really pissing me off!" He shouted at her angrily as he finally lost his patience and the pent-up frustration because of her behavior came up to the surface.

She stared at him because she didn't know that he was so much confused with her behavior towards him and she could understand that but she also knew that the best defense was a counter-attack. "What are you expecting of me?!" She barked at him unbelievingly.

"Face it! Finally, face it! Admit it! Admit that you are jealous!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her and she gulped because she has never seen him like that. He was absolutely furious – his face was red and he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath from the yelling. That was for the first time in her life that she actually feared him.

He didn't give her any other choice than admit it. She didn't know how he will react but it was eating her from the inside since the morning and she couldn't suppress it anymore. Besides, the argument loosened up her tongue.

"Fine! I am jealous! So what?!" She screamed at him angrily, getting enough of his pushing even though he had every right to push her.

Tony looked at her unbelievingly as his heart fluttered. McGee was right – a heated conversation was able to show suppressed feelings. He noted mentally that he have to buy him some present for this advice. Her jealousy had deeper meaning – he could see that in her eyes as she was staring at him, her bottom lip trembling.

He stared at her too as he pondered what to do next. _Say something? Or is this one of those arguments that will end up with furious kissing and maybe with something more?_ He watched as she bit her lip and he realized that she was thinking about the same thing as he. He decided to risk it and took a step towards her, reaching out his hands to her, wanting to grab her head and shove his tongue inside her mouth.

He already imagined her moan when he will do that but before he could do another step towards her, she stopped him as she put her hands in front of her. "Look, what if we calm down, stop arguing and watch a movie instead?" She offered softly, knowing and cursing herself because she did it again. She again rejected a possibility of give in to her feelings.

Tony stopped, closed his eyes with a sigh and swallowed hardly the disappointment. It didn't surprise him at all – he actually awaited that. He knew her well enough to expect it. But still the hurt he felt was immense.

"Sure." He replied but was determined to be a little bit hostile to her for the rest of the evening. Yes, she admitted that she was jealous – but that didn't change anything about her refusal to talk about important things.

_**The End of Chapter 8** _


	9. Kissing in the Bed

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 9 – Kissing in the Bed** _

Tony was able to keep his promise – he was hostile to her. Well, no hostile – rather aloof and neutral. When she asked him something, he replied but he didn't show any interest or any emotions. His face expression stayed expressionless so she couldn't say what he was feeling and he didn't even want to show her what he was feeling. She didn't deserve to know; it was none of her business after all.

When she went to the bathroom to take a shower, he acquired a large bowl of popcorn from the hotel's kitchen and picked second of the Shrek's movies as he was in mood for something simple and funny. After so much arguing for all day he just needed to relax. Then he sat on the bed and tried to clear his mind.

He couldn't remember when he felt so confused. Yes, she admitted that she was jealous but what it meant? That she could have actual feelings for him? Does she know about those feelings or does she rather try to suppress them? There was still something that held her back and he didn't know what it was. He promised not to push her but she was hiding something from him and he just needed to know what, so she wasn't giving him any other choice.

Everything he got from her was obtained by pushing her or taking it without her expressed consent. He could understand that she was used to hiding her emotions but how long they could continue like that? She wasn't ready to talk about certain things and he respected that but then she did something that caught him off guard – like the light touches, ruffling his hair, caressing his face, squeezing his hand... He was sure that he wasn't imagining things.

Yes, friends and especially very good friends were doing such things from time to time but he caught her countless times as she was doing it unwittingly like if she even didn't know what she was doing. There just had to be deeper meaning behind her displays of affection towards him. Because it was all he got from her – she refused to talk and even though he pushed her, she always managed to slip away.

He sighed and rubbed his face confused but his expression went back to neutral when she emerged from the bathroom. He didn't want to show her how much confused he was. It was better if she would think that he was still a little bit angry with her which was true after all. Ziva informed him softly that the bathroom was free and he gratefully accepted the chance to take a warm shower.

Ziva watched him sadly as he closed the bathroom's door behind him. She felt disgust by herself and sad that he was so distant. She knew that she disappointed him when she rejected the possibility of another kiss after the heated conversation they had. Because it was that type of conversation which usually ended up with the kiss and then probably by passionate hot wild sex.

She knew that because she was used to it. She has never liked talking so when her men wanted to talk with her, she began to argue with them and then shut them up this way. It was easier for her but the problem was that she couldn't do the same with Tony. Not only for the reason that it was really a cheap way how to avoid conversation, beside the fact that Tony wouldn't satisfy with it and would still ask her questions, but primarily because she loved him. Truly loved him.

Her father told her that one day she would dance with a man who deserved her love and she really danced with him – in Berlin. This man really deserved her love because he saved her life for countless times, he was always here for her, worrying about her, wanting to know what she thought, what she felt... and on the top of that, he always respected her wishes.

Yes, he sometimes broke her wishes, but it was only for her own good. She couldn't blame him for it. He pushed her sometimes, trying desperately to draw some information from her but she always shut him down. She knew that she was breaking his heart by it but she was afraid of opening up so much to him, afraid that he will just use her and then throw her away. But she also knew that Tony wasn't like that but still there was something which held her back.

It was the fact that he really could be her Mr. Right. And when you have something you want so much, you try to find it for all your life, in front of you, you are suddenly scared. So much scared you will screw it up, that it won't be like you were imagining it for all those years... And the most likely possibility how it all will end is exactly what you didn't want to happen. And she couldn't afford to lost Tony – he was her guardian angel, her knight in the shining armor.

She sighed and flashed him small smile when he emerged from the bathroom in his night clothes which were the same she had, only in men version. He didn't react to her smile, just looked at her and lay on the bed, pushing the play button as the movie began. Ziva wanted to resolve the tension somehow but couldn't find the right solution. The conversation was out of the question – it would probably end by another pushing from his side and her refusal to talk which would lead to another tension so nothing would be resolved.

She still didn't understand one thing – why did he want to know that she was jealous? Why it was so important to him? What he will do with the information? He reacted on impulse – he wanted to kiss her but she stopped him. She even suspected that he picked the quarrel with her purposely, just to make her confess but she didn't understand why. Could he have feelings for her?

As the time passed she began to reconsider her decision to kill her feelings for him. The way how they acted towards each other made her thinking that beside the sexual attraction that was between them, was also something more. Abby already told her that he loved her but she refused to believe that. However, even Wendy hinted that he might have feelings for her.

Maybe she could try it – really give in, see where it will lead them... She didn't pay attention to the movie at all as her mind raced, thinking about the best way how to make a peace between them. She looked over at him and saw him as he was engrossed with the movie, his lips even moving to the famous lines from this movie. She had to smile at it – he looked adorable when he was doing it.

Tony felt her gaze on him but his behavior didn't change. He knew that she won't able to stand it but it was great lesson he could gave her. For once it will be finally her who will have to deal with somebody who is hiding emotions. Besides, he had fun with her as she tried to win his favor. He knew that it was hurting her but again – it was a great lesson – he was just repaying her what she was doing to him.

Ziva felt hopeless. He absolutely didn't react to her attempts to make a peace between them. Everytime she made a joke, he pretended that she said nothing; when she began to laugh with him because of something funny in the movie, he stopped laughing; when she stuck her hand into the bowl for popcorn and his hand was there too, he immediately pulled it out.

He didn't look at her, didn't flash her small smile at least – simply nothing. Oh, how much she wanted now sit in the bullpen and try to ignore his staring which he always practiced when he was bored. She always loved the way how his eyes studied her and how she always glared at him. Then they started their staring contest which he always won because she began to lose in his eyes. Not that she told him that.

She even turned her head few times at him with open mouth, trying to say something but always retreated, telling herself that she has her pride and she doesn't have to beg for his attention. When she finally felt so broken and so desperate because he was so indifferent with her, she managed to find her voice.

"Tony?" She asked him softly, her voice revealing how much she was devastated with his 'neutral' approach to her. She rather continued to stare on the screen, knowing that he probably won't look at her anyway.

"Hm?" He hummed his question, hinting to her that he was listening even though his attention was turned to TV.

She took a deep breath. She finally managed to make contact with him so she had to continue. "Is everything OK?" She asked him shyly, looking slightly over at him and chewing on her thumb nervously.

Tony had to take a big portion of popcorn to prevent himself from smiling in fear that she might notice it. _So, his behavior towards her was eating her._ _Serves you right! This is for everything you have done to me..._ He thought to himself satisfied but he also had to admit that he felt sorry for her. He was torturing her immensely and to be honest – he wasn't sure for how long he will be able to persist in doing so.

"Everything is fine." He replied calmly with another neutral expression on his face.

She looked at him disappointed. _Everything isn't fine! How can he act like if it is?_ She sighed exasperatedly and looked away from him as she rubbed her face, thinking about another way how to placate him. Well, she knew about one way how to do it but she dismissed it a while ago. Sex between them would only complicate things and nothing would be resolved.

She looked over at him again and stared at him for few seconds. When she saw how he squirmed a little starting to be nervous because of her staring, an idea flashed through her mind. She could give him a drink of his own medicine – he stared at her all the time so why she couldn't do the same? She turned on her side facing him, snuggled down to the covers and began to stare at him.

Tony tried not to think about her gaze but it was really hard. He was squirming as he didn't know what to do with his hands. Even the movie was suddenly unimportant to him. And that was a bad sign.

"What?!" He barked at her when he couldn't take it anymore.

She smiled softly as she was glad that it was finally him who started the conversation. "I just want to know if everything is OK." She told him, reaching for his hand to give it a small squeeze but he pulled it away.

"You already asked me that. Everything is fine." He assured her coldly, trying to pay attention to movie again.

Ziva sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "Tony, if everything was fine you would at least look at me." She pleaded him and her voice began to sound desperate.

He pondered it for a while and then turned his head to look at her. What he saw almost broke his heart. She laid there snuggled in the covers, with look of absolute desperation, on the edge of the tears and looked totally vulnerable. And he was the one who did that to her.

"Satisfied?" He asked her and turned back to the TV, knowing that he really hurt her right now but what she was doing to him constantly was worse than this.

Ziva blinked back the tear that formed in her eye and swallowed hard. "Tony, please..." She begged finally, the hopelessness dripping from her voice.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He hated doing this to her but she deserved it and she knew that very well. He gave a sarcastic chuckle and looked over at her. "Now, you're fawning over?" He remarked bitterly as he couldn't help himself and he had to somehow let out the frustration over her behavior towards him.

She shot him an incredulous look as she gulped, knowing that trying to make peace between them was practically useless. She looked away from him insulted, wanting to cry herself to sleep but she couldn't do it in front of him. She wasn't allowed to cry in front of anyone – it was a sign of weakness.

Tony knew that now he really screwed it up. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I just..." He tried to explain, shaking his head as she turned around with a small smile, happy that he finally talked to her.

"I know." She said and squeezed his shoulder understandingly. He stared at her for a while, pondering what to say and also waiting if she will say something.

Ziva shifted on the bed so she was sitting in front of him so she could face him. "What if we... agreed on another deal?" She offered gently, biting her lip in a process.

He raised an eyebrow on her in surprise. "What kind of deal?" He asked carefully, not knowing what to think about it.

"That we will stop arguing. At least until this assignment is over." She said, waiting for his reaction.

He nodded understandingly smiling. "Well, it's a good idea. The fact is that this was our third or fourth argument since we've been here so..." He remarked that they were fighting unusually often.

"Yeah, and we are here just two days and third night." Ziva noted smiling too, happy that he finally smiled at her.

"That's gotta be a record." Tony said with a chuckle.

Ziva laughed a little and reached out her hand to him. "So deal? No more arguing?" She offered hopefully.

He accepted her hand. "Deal. No more arguing." He agreed and they both smiled as they enjoyed first touch of their hands after their argument.

He playfully pulled her forward by her hand and she almost fell on top of him. She glared at him amusingly and went back to her side of her bed to continue watching the movie. Now, everything was fine. They laughed together, joked with each other, even when she stuck the hand into the bowl with popcorn while his hand was there too, they softly brushed their fingers.

* * *

When the popcorn was almost gone, Tony stuck his hand inside the bowl to take the last remaining popcorn but she slapped him and shoved his hand away to take the remnants by herself. He glared at her while she watched him amused, chewing the popcorn.

"Now, that was rude." He remarked, pointing a finger on her accusingly.

She just smiled as she turned back to the TV. "I am a woman. I always take precedence over men." She informed him about common costume of gentlemen.

Tony chuckled – she was woman only when it suited her purposes. "That's a lame excuse for being rude." He told her, reaching out to steal some popcorn from her hand but she slapped it again.

He returned it to her as he poked her into the arm. She slapped him on the shoulder harder than before and he returned it to her again. They fought like that for few minutes, the punches coming more hardly each time until Ziva punched Tony into his stomach extra painfully and Tony grimaced in pain.

"Ouch! OK, fine! Stop it!" He raised his hands in defeat as he turned to her, wanting to give up and let her win.

But Ziva didn't have enough. She wanted their flirty banter back, she wanted to tease him even though she knew that he will take it differently and probably will try to go even further but she suddenly didn't mind. She was too much happy that everything was perfect between them again that she just wanted to play with him. It was her way how to tell him that she cared about him – without the talking part.

She raised the pillow and smashed him with it. Tony tried to block it with his arm and his eyes widened in surprise. _A pillow fight with Ziva David? Well, who could say no?_ He snatched the pillow from her hands and threw it away on the floor but she immediately reached for the second of her pillows.

"Stop it! Or I will..." He warned her again as she sat on the bed, her eyes sparkling with mischief and playfulness.

"What?" She dared him to tell her what he will do to her if she smashes him with the pillow again.

He looked her straight in the eye so she could comprehend the seriousness of his warning. "I will do to you very bad and nasty things, Ms. David." He told her threateningly but playfully winking at her.

Her eyes shined slightly with curiosity and frolicsomeness as she beckoned him with her free hand. "Come on." She challenged him to start a battle.

He looked her up and down and then decided to play the game with her. It was something they both needed after all. Just a little innocent pillow fight. He put away the bowl from popcorn and took his own pillow as they began their fight aggressively.

When Ziva lost her second and last pillow, she was able to steal Tony's pillow and began to fight again but he was better in it. He quickly got rid of her third pillow and threw aside even his own so all pillows were lying on the floor, scattered across the room. They stared at each other for a while, both breathing heavily. But Ziva didn't want this to end so she attacked him with her hands again.

Another wrestle on the bed began – now it was Ziva who was mostly winning. He was able to block a lot of her assaults but she was trained ex-Mossad officer after all. There wasn't anything painful on the fight – she was tender to him. They both laughed and teased each other as they enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere – it was wonderful way how to break the tension between them.

Suddenly, and Tony didn't even know how, she was sitting on top of him, pinning his hands around his head. Her décolletage heaved above him and through his mind began to flash images he didn't want now in his head. He tried to defy any reaction of his body to their position but it was too much arousing for his liking. It was supposed to be a normal friendly wrestle, nothing more.

But Ziva probably registered it because she released his hands and bit her lip. He was afraid that she will stop with their little game so he put his hands on her waist, preventing her from getting up. To his surprise she let him while she was still trying to catch her breath, watching him carefully. Only thing he could do was to wait for what she will do next.

Ziva tried to ignore the heat that flashed through her body and those butterflies which were tossing inside her. The lust was obvious on her and she wanted so much to give in. She licked her lips and Tony could just stare as the tip of her tongue grazed her bottom lip. Ziva had to smile at his painful expression as he tried to mask desperately how much he enjoyed this.

She giggled all of sudden as her eyes widened with realization. He found her weak spot – well, her ticklish spot to be more precise. She was too caught up with watching his face that she didn't register what his hands were doing. They were slowly grazing her waist until he tried to tickle her to tear the attention away from him and was successful in it. Now, he was the one who enjoyed the control he had over her.

He tickled her again and she giggled involuntarily. He slowly smiled triumphantly while she shook her head, silently pleading him not to do it. "No." She breathed out and he nodded with his head in agreement. "Oh, yeah."

Before she could do anything he started the tickling and her laughter filled the room. She tried to get away from him but he didn't let her. She managed to kick him so he released her for a second and wanted to run away from the bed but he immediately reached out for her and grabbed her by her waist to pull her back. Despite her laughter she was able to fight with him so he wasn't fully in control.

Another kick helped her enough to stand up from the bed and escape for a while. She raised her hands in defeat. "Peace, please. Peace." She pleaded him, her stomach aching from the laughter.

He pondered it for a while and then sat back on the bed. "Fine. Peace then." He agreed and she was a little bit suspicious that he agreed with it so quickly.

She crawled back to the bed, watching him carefully but he suddenly darted out and caught her by her waist as he began to tickle her again and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Suddenly, it was her who was lying flat on her back and he sat on the top of her, her hands pinning around her head. They both laughed, enjoying the fun. She tried to subdue her laughter while his face expression changed to serious as his eyes began to travel between her eyes and her lips. He moistened his own lips and the butterflies in her stomach began to fly again, with greater intensity than before.

He slowly inched his face towards hers as another wave of heat shot through her and she began sweating. She parted her lips and half-closed her eyes, ready to give in. But he was still giving her the chance to back away which was his mistake. When he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face, she suddenly turned her face away from him.

"No." She breathed out, immediately wanting to cry for that she rejected him again. She didn't even know why she did it. _Everything was perfect, she felt fine than why? Why did she have to do it again?_

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed the disappointment for the second time this evening. But he didn't want to argue with her again or to play insulted. It didn't get them anywhere. So he changed his tactics.

"Oh come on, you know very well that you owe me two kisses." He reminded her their deal, not giving up on his hopes. He saw the desire in her eyes, he couldn't be mistaken.

She turned her head back to him. "I know." She admitted, showing him that she didn't forget about their deal. "I just can't..." She confessed miserably and his face changed. He grimaced disgusted and lifted off her as he went back to his side of the bed.

Ziva knew that she chose wrong words. "It is not that I don't..." She began and stopped herself before she could say the word 'want'. She sighed and raked her hair in frustration while she sat up and he turned to her, waiting for an explanation.

"I... I just... don't want you to..." She stammered shyly, not looking at him. "To... to kiss me in a bed." She finally managed to say.

He blinked surprised. _What does that suppose to mean?_ "Why?" He asked her unbelievingly. _Why she had problems with it?_

She scratched her head, still avoiding an eye contact with him. "Because it could lead... I mean indicate some... other things." She voiced her fear that if he kissed her in a bed she wouldn't be able to stop.

Tony nodded in understanding but took it in his own way. "I see." He said with obvious disappointment in his voice as he got up from the bed and began to clean up the scattered pillows and gave them back on the bed. _So she is willing to kiss him but she doesn't want to go beyond that. And he wants to go beyond kissing._

Ziva felt that she explained it all in the wrong way so when he went over to her side of the bed to lift the pillow from the floor, she caught him by his arm and when he tried to yanked it away, she tightened her grip.

"Leave it to tomorrow, OK?" She asked him softly and he stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I promise you that tomorrow you can kiss me anywhere in this hotel except of this bed." She told him, surprising herself where all the courage to tell him so came from.

His eyes filled with hope but he was still careful with her. When it came to Ziva David, you couldn't be so sure. "And what about other beds?" He asked her, masking his disappointment which he experienced few minutes ago with a cheap teasing.

She smiled, understanding his attempt to lighten up the mood. "Except of this bed or any other bed in the hotel." She replied and released his arm. He chuckled and went back to his side of the bed. They watched together the rest of the movie and then went to sleep.

* * *

When Tony woke up in the morning, he had his nose buried in her hair. He was spooning her, his left hand locked up around her waist. He couldn't wish for any other position that was so advantageous for him. He inhaled her scent slowly, enjoying every second he could have her so close in his embrace. He propped his other arm against the elbow and leaned forward to look at her peaceful sleep.

She looked so contentedly with the small smile that grazed her lips. She had one hand under her head and her other hand lay next to it. He watched her for another few seconds and when he couldn't help himself anymore, even raised his hand from her waist and caressed her cheek softly. She shifted and moaned a little as he was awaking her from her sleep and he immediately put his hand back on her waist.

She blinked into the morning, trying to wake herself up. She snuggled up back to the support behind her but suddenly realized that the support was Tony's body pressed alongside hers. She looked over at him puzzled and saw him staring at her with affectionate face.

"Morning, beautiful." He greeted her, wanting to kiss her right now so much. _Does she even know how adorable she looks in the morning?_

A sweet smile appeared on her lips as she watched him with interest. "Hi." She greeted him back, loving the way how he was calling her 'beautiful'. It made her feel special.

As they stared at each other, she realized what he had in mind so she rather turned away, back to her previous position to prevent it. But then his hand on her waist shifted to her stomach and began to slowly caress her. She closed her eyes and purred a little, trying to stifle it but he heard that. Her breath hitched as the butterflies in her stomach signaled her that she didn't have any chance to escape. She wanted it and he obviously too.

She looked at his hand that was caressing her stomach and turned to look at him. He stared at her, waiting for her reaction. She gulped and without a word shifted in the bed so she was lying flat on her back. He watched as she began to play with her hair nervously, waiting for him for what he will do. He smiled because she was giving him a chance but still he was careful. He almost got to kiss her yesterday but she turned her head away – now she could do the same and he knew it.

He put the hand he had on her stomach next to her head so he prevented her from any escape attempt. She looked at the hand and then back into his face. She bit her lip and gulped. There was no escape, no step back – only forward. Her eyes darted to his lips but he still didn't do anything. She understood that he waited for her permission, for the affirmation that he could do it.

She put her right hand above her head to show him that she was opening up to him. Then she slowly raised her left hand and caressed his face lightly, almost shyly as she was totally nervous. He smiled because he got her hint. He began slowly inching his face closer to hers as her heart-beat quickened and she half-closed her eyes and pursed her lips, waiting for the inevitable kiss.

She didn't turn away like she did yesterday – something felt right about the situation now. Like if this was the way how it was supposed to happen. He was too slow as he waited for another disappointment so she moaned impatiently and that was all he needed. He carefully claimed her lips in one sweet kiss and she breathed out contentedly. Familiar warmth flooded through her body and her mind went blank.

He pulled away immediately and looked at her, just to be sure that she really wanted it. Because once he starts, he won't be able to stop – he knew that very well. She opened her eyes and understood his concern. He was considerate with her again – asking her for permission to go further, just testing her whether she was on the same page as he was. She raised her hand and ruffled his hair softly because she knew that he secretly loved it and he was now one hundred percent sure that she was letting him in.

He immediately crashed his lips on hers as he pinned her hand above her head and intertwined their fingers. She let him and her other hand massaged the nape of his neck as her mind blurred and everything in the world stopped exist. All that existed right now was his marvelous lips on hers, moving in the explosion of pent-up passion.

Tony felt like in heaven – she finally gave in and he felt how much she wanted him, wanted this. She bit his bottom lip and grazed it with her tongue and he got the hint quickly as he opened his mouth to her and she shoved her tongue inside his mouth violently and he moaned surprised. He didn't hesitate to battle for dominance with her as he decided to go even further.

He lifted himself up and tried to shift between her legs. It was a risk but when she let him and even moaned in agreement, he knew that today they will finally cross the line. Ziva confirmed it in the moment when she stuck her hands below his undershirt and grazed his chest and his back with her fingernails. He put his hands around her waist and massaged it gently, repaying her what she was doing to him.

Then she stuck her leg from the cover beneath and even grazed his leg with it, giving him even more courage to go further. He lifted himself up a little bit and stuck his hands beneath her undershirt too, slowly inching his hands to her breasts. He gave them a little squeeze and she giggled into his mouth satisfied. It looked like nothing could stop them – they were completely engrossed in each other.

But suddenly a knock on the door pulled them out of their foreplay. Tony released her lips with a smack and they both turned their heads towards the door. Both immediately began to curse the person behind the door that was interrupting their moment. Then they turned their heads back as they stared at each other, both pondering what to do next.

Tony looked shortly on the door again and then back on her with a silent question in his eyes – whether to open the door and probably end this or ignore the knock and go on in what they have started. She watched his eyes and gave him her respond by drawing circles on his chest with her hands and a short nod of her head which told him to continue. She didn't care about anything – there was nothing in the world she wanted so much right now – only Tony.

He smiled at her as he realized that she meant this seriously. That she wasn't backing away but otherwise – she was really letting him in. She returned him the smile and he bent down to claim her mouth once again but then another and more urgent knock on the door came. Tony closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment as he was really getting angry.

"Give me a minute." He told Ziva, already getting up from the bed. Ziva was obviously angry too as she groaned impatiently, wanting to grab her gun and shoot the person who was interrupting them.

"Yeah." She replied, stretching her body a little but still staying in the bed, waiting for him to take care of the damn person and then to go back to the bed after her.

Tony flashed her smile, happy that she wasn't running away again. He put on his bathrobe and went to the door to berate the person behind them. But the person behind the door surprised even him.

"What?!" He barked angrily and immediately grimaced unbelievingly. "Wendy?" He asked her and looked over at Ziva.

Ziva turned her head to the door and when she saw Wendy, she got angry. _This woman really has to destroy everything..._ She sighed, knowing that what they have started with Tony was over. She couldn't continue after Wendy appeared with whatever she wanted.

Wendy stood there sheepishly, knowing that she probably interrupted them. At least the swollen lips and the way how Tony greeted her were confirming it. She watched as Ziva got up from the bed and put on her bathrobe too to stand next to Tony.

"Uhm, hi. I just wanted to..." She began, watching Tony for any reaction but he was suddenly unable to do something.

"What do you want, Wendy?" Ziva asked her coldly, taking the conversation on her as Tony just stood there doing nothing.

Wendy took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize to both of you. If I did or said something..." She began to apologize for her behavior exactly as she prepared it during the night when she couldn't sleep.

But Ziva wasn't in the mood to hear anything from her. "Apologize accepted. Bye Wendy." She said quickly and wanted to close the door in front of her nose but Tony stopped her.

"Ziva..." He pleaded her as she shot him an incredulous look. Now, he absolutely couldn't count on that they will return back to what they started.

"Can you...?" He asked her, knowing that he was doing a great mistake now but he still had chance with Ziva. But this was his probably last chance to say Wendy definitive goodbye.

Ziva pursed her lips angrily but raised her hands in defeat. "Sure." She said and went to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her so she could put them on meanwhile.

Tony went out of the room on the corridor, letting the door ajar a little bit. "Did I interrupt something?" Wendy asked him, judging it not only from their looks but also from Ziva's hostile behavior to her.

"Yes, you did." Tony confirmed coldly, hoping that Ziva wasn't too much pissed off. "Look Wendy..." He began but Wendy cut him off.

"No, Tony. I'm sorry for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. It was just... good to see you again." She began to explain and he listened to her attentively.

"If she's the one who makes you happy then good luck. I wish you both the best." She told him, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze. Tony just stared at her, letting her continue.

"Goodbye, Tony." She said sadly, knowing that this was probably for the last time in her life she saw him. "Goodbye, Wendy." He replied, finally getting the closure with her. He will never be so weak again and run to her. This was for the last time he saw her.

She released his hand, kissed him on a cheek and went to the elevator. Tony stared at her and then went back to the room. In that exact moment Ziva opened the door from the bathroom and emerged already with her clothes on.

"Is she gone?" She asked him casually, hoping that Wendy was really _gone_.

"Yeah." He confirmed, leaning against the door, watching her carefully for any sign that she wanted to talk about what happened or even better – to continue.

"Finally..." She muttered under her breath as she put her night clothes back to the wardrobe, trying to behave naturally and avoiding any eye contact with him, afraid that she might jump on him immediately if she did so.

"Don't act like if nothing happened, Ziva." He warned her, afraid that she might hurt his feelings again by pretending that they weren't trying to kiss each other to death just few minutes ago.

She turned around to face him as she began to make the bed, risking even the eye contact. "I am not acting like if nothing happened, Tony." She told him a little bit insulted but knowing that he had every right to suspect that she will try to sweep it under the carpet.

"I am just trying to fulfill our deal. You got those two kisses I owed you." She informed him, reminding him that she promised him to fulfill the deal.

He chuckled sarcastically. This wasn't just about the stupid deal he came up with just because he wanted to kiss her. If Wendy didn't interrupt them, they would be probably doing very nasty things by now and she knew that. "And the rest? There was something..." He tried to make her to admit it.

"As for the rest – we just got carried away a little. That is all." She stepped in because she needed to think about it first. Sure, she knew that there was something more. And she began to consider that he really could have actual feelings for her but she just needed the time to think it over before she will make some conclusion of it. Even though she already knew that she was more than ready to give in.

He closed his eyes and banged with his head against the door. He could expect it – one step forward, two steps back. It was some kind of ritual for them – maybe even new type of dance. She watched his distress but she really needed to think about it. They still had a plenty time to get together after all.

"Come on, take your clothes on so we can go on the breakfast. I am starving and besides – we have a work to do. Tonight is the party." She reminded him and he went to do exactly what she said. _They still had time..._

_**The End of Chapter 9** _


	10. The Pool, Part 1

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 10 – The Pool, Part 1** _

Tony sat in the dining hall at the table thinking about what happened few minutes ago in their room. He couldn't get the images out of his head. Her lust-filled eyes, her moans, her giggles, her hair between his fingers, her skin under his hands, he even got to touch her breasts... He rubbed his face in confusion as he caught a glimpse of Ziva who was preparing breakfast for him – again.

_What she thought about this?_ He knew that despite she said that they just had got carried away a little, she didn't believe it too. What they experienced was real – so real that it frightened them both and that was the reason why she used Wendy's interruption as an excuse to end it – she needed to think about it. And to be honest – he needed to think about it too. Everytime he thought that he couldn't be any more confused by her behavior, she did something that made him to reconsider it.

But she gave him the permission, she wanted to continue even though Wendy was knocking on their door. He understood her hints very well, he couldn't be mistaken. And even when he came to answer the door, she stayed in the bed waiting for him. She really wanted to go there, to cross the line – to have sex with him. _But what it meant for him? Did she just want to give in to the temptation? Or did she have actual feelings for him?_ Because in that case they were about to make love, not to have sex.

But the fact that it was Wendy who was knocking on their door made her to get up from the bed. _Why? Was she jealous again?_ He was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't register Zivas' attempts to gain his attention. He stared into the distance absently, slowly chewing on the croissant which Ziva shoved into his mouth. She began to fear that something was bothering him because he was in absolute trance.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Tony!" She called out, trying to make him look at her.

He suddenly registered her and blinked few times. "Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." He quickly apologized and took a sip from his coffee.

"Are you OK?" She asked him worriedly, knowing very well what he was thinking about. His dark lust-filled eyes showed it more than enough.

He watched her lips amazed as they took a bite from her croissant. _His lips on hers..._ He shook himself off mentally. He had to focus – they were here because of assignment.

"So what did you tell her?" Ziva asked him carefully what he said to Wendy, trying not to think about the desire in his eyes as he watched her to eat.

"You mean Wendy?" He asked her absolutely distracted by her. When she nodded, he cleared his throat and scratched his head.

"Do you really want to know it?" He tried to assure himself that she was really interested in it and that she didn't try to divert the conversation some other way.

"Sure, I do." She affirmed, trying not to lose in his eyes which wasn't hard at all. Especially not after what they experienced just few minutes ago.

"I told her my definitive goodbye. I will never see her again." He shrugged simply with his shoulders, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she was your fiancée..." She offered gently, letting herself to reach out for his hand and give him a little squeeze.

"Yes, I am sure. It's over – forever." He confirmed, looking deeply into her eyes, wanting so much to add 'because there is another woman with whom I am madly in love' but knowing that she would back away, eventually.

"Does she still have a special place in your heart?" She asked carefully, returning back to the conversation they had on yesterday's afternoon.

He watched her for few seconds with interest. She still didn't get it. "Sure, she has. I just can't remove her." He explained to her as she shook her head lightly and disapprovingly.

"You still don't understand it, do you?" He asked her, not comprehending why she was so unable to get it.

She nodded. "No, I do not. She hurt you, Tony. You have changed your whole life because of what she did to you..." She said, shaking her head disapprovingly again.

Tony chuckled. "Fine, so let's look at you. Maybe you will finally understand that." He offered and when she nodded, he continued.

"There are some people who have special place in your heart, aren't there?" He asked her, boring his eyes into hers.

"Sure." She shrugged, not knowing what it had to do with Wendy.

"Did any of them, and I'm purposely avoiding the names, hurt you badly? Betrayed you?" He asked her, watching her carefully.

She closed her eyes and took a sip from her coffee. "Yes, they did." She confirmed, wincing at the memory how those people betrayed her.

"Then why they have special place in your heart?" He asked her, knowing that he had her. She couldn't say anything to it.

She chuckled, finally getting what he meant but there was still something different about their situations. "This is different." She replied, playing with the rim of her cup.

"Why?" He didn't hesitate to ask, genuinely curious.

She shrugged with her shoulders. "They are dead." She explained, hinting to him that those people who betrayed her or hurt her but still had special place in her heart, couldn't rectify their sins.

"So the difference with me is that Wendy is alive?" He asked her unbelievingly. Now he was the one who didn't understand a thing here.

"Yes!" She replied immediately. "There is still a possibility..." She began to explain but he didn't let her.

"There is no possibility, Ziva! I don't want her, I don't love her anymore!" He hissed, trying to stay low with his voice, getting tired of the whole thing with Wendy. _Why she just can't believe that I am over it?_

Ziva shook her head at his denial. Sure, that was still possibility. He did that once, he might do it again. "Tony, there is still..." She patiently began to explain but he cut her off, not really realizing what he was saying.

"No, there isn't! No, when there is somebody else!" He hissed and suddenly realized what he just said. But he wasn't afraid that she might ask him who the 'somebody else' was. She knew very well that he was talking about her and because she wasn't willing to discuss such thing right now, she won't ask him about it.

She lifted her eyes at him, wondering whether he could talk about her or not. But Tony obviously had enough of this conversation and changed the topic.

"What is our agenda for today?" He asked her bitterly, not wanting to talk about Wendy anymore.

Ziva finished her coffee and began to focus on their today's program. "Well, I have eavesdropped a little." She began, trying to get their conversation back to normal. They agreed on no more arguing yesterday after all.

"Our couple is going to the pool for all day. So we have to go with them." She informed him as she sat back and waited for him to get it.

Tony nodded with his head but suddenly he snapped at her. "Wait, pool?" He asked her and when she nodded, he smiled slowly. _Ziva David in bikini? Well, another chance how to take some photos..._

She knew what exactly ran through his mind. "Yes, pool. But there is something I have to tell you about it." She said, wanting to give him a little warning.

He raised his eyebrow in question and she beckoned him with her finger to make him to get closer to her. When he did, she leaned forward so she could whisper.

"If you will take a camera with you, or any device which is able to make photos, I will emasculate you. Understood?" She said threateningly and he watched her still with a small smile on his lips. Fine, he couldn't take photos of her but that didn't mean that he couldn't ogle her.

"Yeah, understood." He confirmed and sat back, still looking her up and down with a smile.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You still have them, don't you?" She asked him whether he still had the photos of her in bikini he once took.

He nodded in agreement while she shook with her head uncomprehendingly. "What are you doing with them, anyway?" She asked him, not understanding why he still kept them.

Tony put his hands behind his head. "Well, it's wonderful blackmailing source." He told her one of the reasons. "Besides, it makes me think about the old times." He continued as she looked at him puzzled.

"Old times?" She asked him, not really knowing what he might mean by it.

He slowly nodded. "Yes, old times. _That_ Ziva David on those photos would have sex with me to shut me up instead of constant arguing with me." He dared to say, knowing that it was strange way how to tell her that she has changed.

Ziva watched him for few seconds. She couldn't tell him anything – he was right after all. But that didn't give him the right to tell it to her in such way. "You know what, Tony? Take a book with you to the pool so that you will have something to keep you entertained." She said and stood up from the table as she went back to their room to change herself into bikini.

Tony let her go and didn't try to stop her. He knew that she wasn't angry. He just didn't tell her that in more pleasant way and that was what was bothering her. Nothing he couldn't fix later. And he planned to fix it in a _very_ pleasant way.

* * *

When he arrived at the pool after he changed to his swimsuit as well, he found her already outstretched on the deckchair with a book in her hands. There were also few other people at the pool with them, their couple included. He stopped and drank into the sight in front of him. He couldn't get enough of her body, especially when he knew how it felt to caress the skin with his hands.

"I know you are staring." She told him suddenly and he snapped out of his stupor, ashamed that she caught him.

He went over to her and sat cheekily on her deckchair as he put his things to the deckchair next to her which was supposed to be his. "You missed a call from MTAC." He informed her quietly as he admired her body.

"I know. Something important?" She asked him, still reading a book, trying not to show how much she liked his closeness.

He shook his head. "No. Gibbs is sending his hi." He told her, wondering whether he imagined the tremble that shot through her body or not.

Ziva nodded and continued reading, silently pleading him to go away so she could finally concentrate on the story. But Tony still sat there staring at her.

"Do you want something, Tony?" She asked him, turning a page so she could pretend that she was really reading. The truth was that she was reading the same sentence over and over again.

"Will you have a swim with me?" He offered gently as he couldn't wait to take a swim in the pool.

"Actually no. Thank you." She replied, turning another few pages to look how many were remaining to another chapter.

Tony grimaced disappointed. He thought that she was insulted by what he told her about half an hour ago. He stood up and sat on his deckchair. "You're mad at me?" He asked her sadly. He didn't mean to insult her so much.

Ziva's head snapped up. She wasn't mad at him – yes, he insulted her but she was used to it and he had a point at what he said after all. She quickly sat up and turned to face him. "What? No, I am not mad at you." She assured him immediately.

He lifted his eyes to her, silently asking her why she didn't want to have a swim with him then. "I just do not want to swim today. It has nothing to do with you." She told him for another assurance.

"Why?" He asked her with his adorable puppy eyes. He was looking forward to be in a pool with her. They could play a little like they played yesterday.

Ziva sighed, hating to tell him that, especially after he made such cute face. "I do not want to wet my hair. Tonight is the party and if I went swimming, my hair would be wet and then I would have to spend a long time in the bathroom to dry them out." She explained her logical reasons why she didn't want to go swimming.

"Make a bun." He advised her with a shrug and she smiled at it.

"Maybe some other time, OK?" She offered gently and reached out for her sun lotion as she began to apply it.

Tony watched her amazed and he had to swallow so he wouldn't be drooling because his mouth suddenly watered. He quickly stood up and scratched his head. "Fine then. I go take a swim." He informed her and she smiled at him as he went to the pool admiring his body.

She leaned against the deckchair with a book in her hands again, trying to look occupied with the reading but her thoughts were focused on Tony. She finally had some time to think about what happened in the morning.

That was right question – _what the hell happened?_ _Why she let him to do it, to go even further? He touched her breasts and she liked it, for God's sake!_ Abby was right – once she gives in, she will see it. She felt that there was something more and that made her reconsider her decision to kill her feelings for him. If he just wanted sex, they would already do it. He had countless opportunities to do it but he didn't.

And she wanted it too. If Wendy didn't interrupt them, they wouldn't be at pool right now, she knew it. She couldn't get the images out of her head – his eyes looking deeply into her soul, his lips moving against hers, his hands on her skin... She mentally shook herself off as she realized that she almost moaned and she wasn't alone at the pool. But she still had her doubts.

She wanted to kiss him again just to be sure that she wasn't imagining things, that there really was more but on the other hand, she feared that she won't be able to control herself. And she was reasonable enough to think about consequences which could come in the case that she would go further than she intended. She took a deep breath and breathed out to calm herself down.

_So what does it mean now? Will she try it? Risk her heart and soul and see what happens?_ She sent him a pensive look and watched him for few seconds and then she decided that it was worth it. She will try it, she was ready to give in. But she will have to do it inconspicuously and carefully so he would know that she means it seriously. That she really loves him.

She smiled to herself satisfied and turned on her stomach to sunbathe her back. Tony was still in the pool so she didn't have to worry that he will try to spray her with water. She was slowly dozing off peacefully as the only sound at the pool was light talk of the others and splashing water. She returned back to the morning and tried to imagine what could happen if Wendy didn't interrupt them.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands caught her by her waist and she yelped in surprise. Her breath hitched and the wave of the heat rushed through her body because she knew from the first second that they were Tony's hands. They were cold from the water but it was so refreshing that she enjoyed it immensely.

"Relax, it's me." He told her as few drops from his wet hair fell on her back. However, he knew that he didn't have to tell her – it was obvious that she recognized him because the second when he touched her, she tensed but immediately relaxed.

She hummed in approval, pretending to be too much tired. He released his grip on her waist and took the sun lotion.

"Your back needs sun lotion too." He remarked as he put some lotion on her back and began to massage it inside her skin.

She sighed with contentment but knew that she will have to say something. It wasn't her usual behavior to let him to touch her like that. "What is the water like?" She asked him as she tried not to think what his hands were doing on her back.

"Wonderful. You should try it." He tried again to persuade her to have a swim with him. She shook lightly with her head. "Uh-uh."

"Spoilsport." He teased her and she smacked him with her hand. He chuckled and tugged a little at the bra from the bikini.

"Don't even think about it." She warned him sternly as another series of images flashed through her mind when she began to imagine what would happen if he undid the bra.

"How do you know what I have in mind?" He asked her playfully with mischief in his voice.

"Because..." She began and lifted herself up to sit on the deckchair, "I know you." She finished as she sat down and he just stared at her. She grabbed the sun lotion from his hands.

"Turn around." She ordered to him because she wanted to protect his back from the sunshine too. He did as she requested, enjoying those little intimate moments.

"Think better of what do you want for lunch. We are staying here for all day." She reminded him, drawing small circles and massaging his back, forgetting about everything around her.

He smiled and tried to stifle the moans that were forming in his throat everytime she pressed her hands onto his back. When it lasted for a long time and he was sure that she had to use up all of the lotion she put on his back, he asked her with concern.

"Ziva?" It seemed that she absolutely forgot where she was and most importantly what she was doing. She snatched her head as she realized that she was daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. You are done." She told him and patted his back to make him stand up from her deckchair.

He sat on his own and flashed her huge amused grin which she tried to ignore. She rather took her book and began to read. He, surprisingly, did the same. Ziva bought him a book after all and he wanted to please her by reading it.

* * *

The morning slowly changed into the afternoon and Tony with Ziva just got their meals from the hotel's kitchen. They sat opposite each other, Tony still contemplating how to get her to the pool while Ziva was thinking about their assignment and tonight's party. They needed somehow to get into the room of the couple to find some evidence and she considered which option will be the best.

"So, what is the book like?" She asked him, pointing with her fork at the book she bought him, happy that he was really reading it.

He didn't reply as he was suddenly very interested in her chest. His mind went back to this morning as he stared at her chest and thought about her breasts and how good they fit into his hands...

"Tony!" She hissed at him and he finally registered her and lifted his eyes back to her face.

"My eyes are here!" She pointed to her eyes because she saw very well where he was staring. "Not here!" She indicated to her chest as his gaze slipped down again but immediately returned to her face.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." He apologized, trying to get back to normal. "What were you asking?" He asked because he had some feeling that she asked him some question.

"What is the book like?" She repeated, watching him carefully ready to smack him if his eyes slipped down to her chest again.

"Oh, wonderful. I wish I would have father like Vito Corleone..." He confessed wistfully, chewing on his meal.

Zia rolled her eyes in annoyance. It wasn't so very long when he complained about Senior's behavior again. Instead of to be happy that he still had father – unlike her – he was constantly complaining about what his father did or didn't.

"Come on, Tony. Your father is not _that_ bad." She told him for countless time since the last Senior's visit which brought another argument between them with another half-reconciliation after they all convinced Tony to do it again.

Tony chuckled sarcastically. "My father can't even be compared to Vito Corleone. He's nothing like him." He informed her, taking sip of his orange juice.

Ziva sighed and shook her head at him. How he could compare real father with the fictional one from book and movie? "That is not entirely true. They have something in common." She remarked and he shot her an incredulous look.

"What exactly?" He asked her unbelievingly as he couldn't find anything that his father and Vito Corleone could have in common.

"Well – they are both Italian-Americans." She offered one of the options and he smiled sarcastically.

"They both have influential contacts in high places and their sons have something to do with Navy, for example." She told him, knowing that she was right so she was smiling, happy that he couldn't object.

Tony had to smile at it as he had to admit that she had a point here. "Fine, that's true. But that doesn't make from my father Vito Corleone." He still raised an objection but was pleased that there were really some similarities between him and Michael Corleone. It was like if his childhood dream came true.

Ziva sighed disappointed with his stubbornness and obstinacy when it came to his father. "You should be happy that you have him, Tony." She advised him, knowing that they still had their chance. She and her father already didn't.

Tony understood why she was telling him this. But on the other hand, she didn't know his father like he did. "You're saying this just because your father died. And you know my Dad from just one side." He guessed her reasons why she was still so eager to make peace between him and his father.

"And _that_ side is very fond of you." He added, reminding her how his father always treats her. She had to admit that he was right – she knew Senior from just one side but that didn't mean that his father was a bad person. If she compared him to her father, he was true angel.

"Look Tony, I cannot asses your family problems but he really is not that bad. He always treats me like his own daughter and I like him for it." She tried to convince him that his father had some good qualities.

Tony had to chuckle at it. Yes, his Dad always treats Ziva like she deserves but he had different motives than to take her as his daughter. "No, no, no, no. You're wrong." He informed her, waving his finger at her disapprovingly.

"He doesn't see you like his daughter. He sees you more like a potential lover or even better – like his daughter-in-law." He informed her that dream of his father was that Tony should marry Ziva and in the case that he wouldn't, his father could make Ziva his lover so at least one DiNozzo will sweep her off her feet.

Ziva stared at him as she tried to absorb what he just told her. She knew that Senior was looking at her also like a woman, she also knew that Senior was a big fan of a potential relationship between her and Tony – well, in that they could shake hands with Abby – but that he also considered her as a part of their family, waiting for the day when she will marry his son...

Tony watched her closely. He didn't even know what he was saying. He didn't want to fire at her such a big expectation of his father regarding to him and Ziva. But it was already done and he couldn't take it back. But as he knew her, she will sweep it under the carpet and pretend that he said nothing.

Ziva looked at her hands, pondering how to tell him what she wanted to tell him and make him understand. "What I am trying to say is that you should cherish the time you spend with each other. As long as you still have some to spend together." She advised him, speaking of her own personal experience.

He put his head between his hands and whined. "Ziva..." He didn't want to hear that. He wasn't giving her advises about her father, so she didn't have any right to interfere into his relationship with his father.

"No, Tony. I mean it seriously." She told him sternly, wanting just to help him but he was really stubborn sometimes. He rubbed his face and looked at her, signing to her that he was listening – he didn't have any other choice after all.

"Your father at least tries to make your relationship better. It is his initiative and you should be glad for it. My father never did that. He claimed that he was here because he wanted to make peace between us but it was his secondary motive." She tried to persuade him that he really should try to set things right with his Dad until it will be really late.

He let her to continue because she obviously needed to get it out of her system. "His primary motive was to meet here with Kazmi. Sure, he cared about me but he did not try to make our relationship better." She said bitterly, getting back to her memories from a year ago.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I know, Ziva. I'm sorry. I can't compare my Dad with yours..." He told her, trying to indicate that he understood that she had bigger problems with his father than him.

"No, I did not mean it like that." She told him immediately. Sure he understood the whole situation but she wanted to make him to learn from her mistakes.

"The thing is that every child dreams about how their parents will try to change, to fix things between them. And you are the lucky one. Yes, your father does not try to change but he tries to fix things." She explained further, finishing her meal and throwing her hands in the air as she tried to emphasize her speech.

"I know that you were not speaking much together after your mother died but now you have the chance to fix it. Things between you two will never get better if you will not try it, Tony." She told him, boring into his eyes with hers and he just watched her amazed.

"Fine, I get it." He finally had the chance to comment. "I promise you that after this assignment, I'll call him, OK?" He offered her, hoping that she will drop it. He shouldn't have started this conversation.

She squeezed his hand. "That would be great." And with that she lay back onto her deckchair and took her book.

Tony sat there for few seconds thinking about what she just told him. "But I have to come up with something. He'll think that I am sick when I'll call him just out of the blue." He said, trying to find something.

Ziva opened her book as she peeked out at him. "Maybe some good reason why to call him will appear soon." She told him warmly, winking at him.

He looked at her with interest and then slowly smiled. He laid on his deckchair and took his book too as he began to think about some plan how to get her into the pool.

_**The End of Chapter 10** _


	11. The Pool, Part 2

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 11 – The Pool, Part 2** _

Tony's plan was simple – he needed Ziva to doze off a little so when he will take her in his arms, she won't be able to register what is happening. Then, he planned to throw her into the pool. Yes, it was cruel but he wanted to take a swim with her, to fool around with her in the pool – simply – have a good time with her. Vance told them that they could take it as a vacation here so why not to have fun?

Yes, they were here because of the assignment but the most important part of it will come tonight. So they could enjoy some fun before they will go all serious and back to their agent mode. He knew that she didn't want to wet her hair, but honestly – he didn't care. He knew that he will be waiting for her to come out of the bathroom anyway, so some few minutes in addition couldn't stop him.

However, there was still a possibility that she will kill him. But on the other hand he just wanted to do something good for her. She needed to have some fun from time to time. She needed to loosen up a little because she deserved it. And on top of that – there weren't any weapons in the pool. However, she could still drown him or smash his head against the wall or steps. But he was willing to risk it.

Ziva suspected that he was planning something. He was still watching her carefully like if he was waiting for something but she decided to ignore him. She was lying on her deckchair and let herself to relax as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. She still mused about the best way how to get inside the room of the couple they were supposed to observe.

They needed to do it tonight and she had few solutions in her head but decided to talk about it with Tony after they will come back to their room. Speaking of Tony – she was also thinking about the best way how to curb him. She knew very well which dress she picked for tonight and how she will look in it and she also knew what she will do to him by it. She was doing that on purpose after all.

But they were supposed to work so she needed to keep him at bay until they will acquire what they needed – the evidence against the couple. Her problem also was herself because she knew that she will have to show her best self-restraint not to jump on him when he will look at her with his burning gaze which made her knees go weak everytime he did that.

Yes, she decided to give in but it had to wait until they will do, what they were supposed to do. They were here on an assignment after all and their work always came first. That's why she counted on his agent accountability that he will be able to hold himself back. Because if he wasn't able to do it, she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore too. And that could mean a very serious problem.

Tony watched her alertly and when he registered that her breath steadied enough and she was absolutely relaxed, he slowly and silently stood up from his deckchair and went over to her. He admired her body for a while but knew that she will register his presence soon so he needed to act quickly. He had easier work because she had her legs bent so put an arm under them wasn't hard.

He lifted her up into his arms in a bridal style and carried her to the pool. Ziva yelped and opened her eyes as she looked around herself in confusion trying to find out what was happening. She looked into his goofy face and smacked his arms that were holding her.

"What do you think you are doing?! Put me down!" She hissed at him, trying not to make a scene in front of the other people at the pool.

Tony just flashed her huge smile and continued in his way. She kicked with her legs, trying to wriggle out somehow from his embrace, smacking him painfully but he just tightened his grip and went on. Then he stopped in front of the pool and looked at her. She looked at the pool and then it hit her, what he wanted to do.

"Tony," She began threateningly, "if you do not put me down right now, I will hurt you extra painfully." She swore her revenge if he dared to throw her inside the pool.

He just smiled cheekily and used all of his strength as he threw her into the water. She surfaced immediately, ready to kill him.

"YOU!" She screamed at him, her hair wet as she tried to remove them from her face. Tony knew that he was now in big trouble but the fun was too much great to drop it. He just stood there and laughed.

"You are a dead man." She told him with gritted teeth but she had to admit that the water in the pool was nice and she suddenly wanted to be in the pool. Not that she planned to admit it to him and even thank him for it. On the contrary – he had to pay for what he did.

However, Tony knew when he should go hiding so he quickly went back to their deckchairs and lay on it, knowing that she won't have enough strength to throw him into the pool by herself.

She sent him a death-glare, pondering what to do. Yes, she was able to beat him up but this wasn't a fight. She wasn't strong enough to draw him here and throw him inside. But then an idea occurred in her mind. She smiled mysteriously and went to swim a little so she could make him to go back there.

Tony watched her carefully and it seemed that she calmed a bit and that she was actually enjoying the water. He went cautiously back to the pool again; still ready to run away in the case she would really want to hurt him.

She saw him and swam to the edge of the pool, leaning against her arm. "Ah, finally. Come here." She waved with her hand at him with a smile.

He didn't believe her that smile, not in a million years. He took few steps forward but still he was in reasonable distance from her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance that he didn't believe her.

"Come on, Tony. I do not want to hurt you. Actually, I want to thank you." She told him and flashed him another sweet smile but he was still hesitating.

He blinked surprised and furrowed his eyebrows. "Thank me? For what?" He asked her, not believing her a word. She cooled off a little bit quickly than was usual.

"You were right. The water is nice and I am quite enjoying myself." She told him as she bent her head back and wetted her hair so they could straighten.

His suspicious look changed into the smile but he was still on alert. "Then I am happy for you." He told her and pondered whether to risk his life and went to the pool after her or rather to stay where he was now.

Ziva smiled at him widely and there was something predatory on her smile so he took few steps back while she beckoned him with her finger.

"Come closer, Tony." She said in seductive tone, winking at him which added another element to her seducing attempt.

His expression changed because he loved this tone of her voice. He involuntarily took a step forward as her voice was like an allurement. But then he stopped himself as the doubts were still in his mind. "Why?" He asked her suspiciously.

She moistened her lips, tracing slowly her tongue across her bottom lip, knowing very well that he was watching her. "I just want to thank you." She said, her voice sweet and smooth like chocolate.

He had to gulp to find his voice. "You already did that." He tried to resist because he still didn't believe her that she forgave him so quickly.

"Yes I did – verbally. But I also want to thank you in another way." She said, hoping that he will finally obey and will come to her closer so she could take her revenge.

Tony looked at her surprised. _Did she mean...?_ "How?" He asked, biting his lip as he didn't want to jump into conclusions.

She smiled slowly because she knew that her next sentence will work on one hundred percent. "I just want to kiss my husband." She told him lusciously and Tony's eyes widened. _Another kiss from her in such a short period of time?_

He went over to her; his eyes still on her, waiting for some low trick but nothing like that came. He kneeled down and bent his head down, inching his lips to hers as she reached out her hands to put her arms around his neck and bring him closer for the kiss. When she finally held him in the way she needed, she pulled him forward and he fell into the pool after her as she began to laugh vengefully.

He surfaced and glared at her as she was laughing glad that her plan worked. "Ha ha. That was really funny." He remarked as she stuck her tongue at him.

She wanted to swim away from him, wanting to start a little chase around the pool but he caught her leg and she almost got drown. She kicked him but he just laughed at it and pulled her closer to him. She turned around as they both began to tread the water.

"That wasn't very smart, Ms. David." He told her, his eyes shining with mischief.

She flashed him a defiant look. "But it worked." She noted, turned around and swam away.

He smiled and went to catch up with her. They swam together for few minutes just enjoying the restored peace between them after those days full of stupid arguments. Then they began to play a little. They teased each other, tried to drown each other, played various games with they were able to come up with – most of them were Tonys' ideas – and finally had some fun.

Ziva felt so free, so relaxed, so light-hearted. She couldn't remember the day when she was laughing so much like today. Anything he said or did was so funny that she just couldn't help herself and began to laugh heartily. During those all games they played, they were touching each other intimately but there was nothing sexual about it. It was just simple friendly nudging each other she enjoyed very much.

Tony was mesmerized by her. He has never seen her laughing like that. It was so unusual to her but also so refreshing and he immediately fell in love with her laugher even more. He enjoyed this afternoon immensely, knowing that something bad will come into their way eventually. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like that but he just couldn't help himself. Everytime when he thought that he had Ziva where he wanted her to be, something always came into his way. He was just prepared for another disappointment.

* * *

After they had enough of playing, both absolutely exhausted, their muscles aching a little, they were leaning against the edge of the pool with their elbows next to each other and just let their bodies float in the water. They were there almost alone, only their couple and another one were at the pool too but nobody of them in the water. They enjoyed the spring breeze that caressed their faces and just listened to the twittering of birds, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Admit it." Tony suddenly nudged her with his leg and looked over at her smiling.

She returned him the look, smiling too. "What?" She asked, knowing very well what he meant by she felt too playful to make it easy for him.

"You liked it. You enjoyed it." He informed her that this afternoon was something she will remember forever.

She smiled delighted that he noticed her good mood. "Fine, I admit it – it was fun." She confessed while she rippled the water a little with her legs.

Tony was more than happy that she enjoyed the day so much. She needed something like that and he was the one who gave it to her. "Told ya." He said, giving her another nudge with his shoulder.

She giggled happily and sighed contentedly. She felt so grateful to him and she wanted to tell him so she shifted in her position, turning on her side to face him. "Thank you." She told him, watching his face and admiring his features.

He turned his head to her in surprise. "What for?" He asked her puzzled. He didn't do anything special for her, he just wanted to make her feel better.

She chuckled as she knew that he had to be confused why she was thanking him. "That is hard to explain." She told him while he mimicked her position, genuinely curious now.

"Shoot." He asked her to tell him what she was thinking.

She nodded but didn't know how to start. "I... I have... never... Uhm..." She stammered as she couldn't find the best words how to describe it. He watched her with interest but let her struggle with words.

"I didn't grow up like most teenage girls in my age." She finally managed to say and he flashed her another puzzled look, not knowing what it had to do with their afternoon.

She saw his confusion so she quickly came up with an explanation. "Do not take it as in insult but you and your... childishness makes me feel... I do not know..." She tried to find the best words again.

"I know it may be a cliché but... I feel like if I was sixteen again." She confessed and he grinned at her as he was proud of himself that she was able to feel with him like that.

"Really?" He asked her like if he couldn't believe it and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yes. I do not know how to describe it better." She told him and noticed that he was immensely happy that she shared her feelings with him.

He smiled even wider as he took one of her hands and squeezed it. "Well, my childishness is available to you whenever you want, Ms. David." He told her, boring his eyes into hers just to be sure that she understood that he will do anything for her, just to see her happy.

She smiled at him gratefully and he caressed her face a little. "Especially, when I will always get such smile from you." He added as a condition and she smiled even wider as she turned back to her previous position and let her body float in the water.

"I think that we have enough of both for one day." She told him, enjoying the peace once again.

Tony mirrored her actions and went back to his previous position too. "I wouldn't be so sure." He noted, hinting that he planned to be childish again tonight and she will be laughing at it.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, turning her head a little to peer at him.

"Well, who knows?" He shrugged with his shoulders and then cheekily added. "With you, no one can be so sure."

She opened her mouth agape and glared at him. She raised her hand, wanting to smack him onto his arm but he caught it before she could do it and kissed her knuckles to apologize to her.

She stared at him and flashed a look onto her hand as he intertwined their fingers, both standing in the water, their feet propping against the ledge at the wall from the pool. The place where he kissed her hand tingled and her face went to serious again. Yes, they touched during those games they played but nothing could compare to what he just did. He shot her a predatory look and she knew that he wanted to kiss her.

He took a step forward on the ledge to get their bodies closer, their joined hands between them but she took a step back. Not that she didn't want to kiss him – on the contrary, it was something she wanted to do from the moment Wendy interrupted them this morning. But she just needed some support and the corner of the pool was a great place and he probably got it because he didn't grimace disappointed when she took that step back.

They stared into the eyes of each other, both too afraid to blink as Tony slowly backed her to the corner, their joined hands still between them, making the only barrier between their bodies. When her back hit the corner, she gasped as she gripped the rim of the pool with her free hand, her knuckles going white and he put his free hand next to it to prevent her from any escape.

He stood up in front of her in close proximity, their joined hands still between them and he put them purposely over his heart so she could feel how fast it was beating. She gulped as her own heart-rate quickened.

"What are you doing, Tony?" She breathed out her question, not really knowing why she asked it but it was probably just an attempt to delay the inevitable kiss.

He released her hand as he palmed her face and grazed her cheek with his thumb. She put her now free hand over his heart to feel his heartbeat and leaned into his touch.

"I just want to kiss my wife." He whispered, using her sentence when she took her revenge on him but this time it wasn't pretended. He really planned to do that.

His eyes shot the last look on her lips before he bent down and claimed her mouth in passionate kiss. She immediately melted into him with a contented sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips moving against hers. She raised her hand that gripped the rim of the pool and wrapped it around his neck to bring him closer while his hand on her face found its way into her hair and began to ruffle them.

He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him with a moan as she even put her second arm around his neck, clinging onto him. The weight of her body was pulling him down but he was able to cope with it. He pushed her body forward and her back hit the wall and she yelped into his mouth. He had to smile – those vibrating sounds she made, started to become his favorite sounds.

He purred into her mouth too as she began to rake his hair – he knew that she knew very well how much he loved it. Everytime she moved with her finger to play with his hair, it sent shivers down his spine and he had to show his best self-restraint not to lose control completely. This woman was doing to him something he has never experienced. No woman was able to make him feel like that – only her.

The butterflies in Ziva's stomach were flying higher and higher as she began slowly to lose control. She moaned deeply into their tongue battle, every fiber of her being screaming at her in approval of this kiss. But she had to keep her control because they were in a pool with other people around and it really wouldn't be appropriate to take advantage of him here.

But the need of oxygen didn't give them any other choice than release lips of each other and they gazed on one another hungrily. They wanted another kiss but were too afraid that the other would back away. Ziva had still one of her hands wrapped around his neck and she put the other on his chest to feel his heartbeat once again. He gripped the rim of the pool with his left hand to keep himself standing while his right hand stroked her back and played with her hair.

Then Ziva caught a glimpse of movement at the deckchairs. She looked over at the people there and noticed that their couple and the couple which was there too were going away. Why, she didn't know and frankly, she didn't care.

"They are going away." She stated, licking her lips to moisten them and immediately cursing herself for it because she could taste him on them and she moaned silently.

He looked over too to see it by himself and then back on her. "I know." He said, not showing any intention to move from their position and just waiting for the right moment to kiss her again.

"We-we should probably go too." She stammered, not really wanting to do it and not really knowing why she was saying this. "I-I need to dry my hair." She added and began to draw little circles on his chest while playing with his hair.

Tony just nodded in understanding as his hand slid lower on her waist which caused another heat wave rushed through her. "Right." He answered still watching her, his eyes travelling between her eyes and her lips.

She tried to calm her breathing but just couldn't do it. Maybe it was his heartbeat which caused it because the hand on his chest told her how much his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. She realized that they both wanted the same – another kiss – no matter what. After another endless stare into each other's eyes, they both spurred into action in the same second as they lips met in wonderful fervent kiss.

There was something different about the kiss now – something powerful, more significant, more real. Both poured into the kiss all the passion, desire, lust and even love just to convince the other about their sincere and honest feelings. Ziva wrapped her hands around his neck once again while he raised her leg and his hand slid down across her backside to her thigh and began to massage it.

She lost her balance and he pushed her even more to the corner so she would be steady. She moaned at the direct contact of their bodies and began to tease his leg with her own. He shifted his hand on her lower back and slowly inched his hand up with only target in his mind – the buckle of her bikini bra. She knew what he had in mind but she couldn't care less. Instead of stopping him, she palmed his face to get a new angle and deepened the kiss if it was even possible.

He moaned surprised but continued in his plan and finally got to the buckle. He unclasped it masterfully with his fingers and the bra opened. The straps fell from her shoulders onto her arms and he began to push the bra away while she began to unwrap her hands from his neck to help him in his work, when suddenly something interrupted them like always.

Clearing of someone's throat made them to stop the kiss as they turned their heads into the direction of the sound. Some employee from the hotel stood there with a mop in his hands, obviously embarrassed that he ruined their moment but he had a job to do.

"Uhm, I hate to interrupt your amorous plays but we have to prepare it here for tonight's party." He informed them with a sly smile as he really didn't want to interrupt them because they looked as a lovely couple but they needed to prepare the party.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other surprised, both finally realizing what they were about to do and most importantly – where they wanted to do it. Tony then turned back to the employee while Ziva used this moment to clasp her bra back.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. We're sorry." Tony managed to say, his mind blurry as the events of the last few minutes began to dawn on him.

They both started their way to the stairs to get out of the pool. They together gathered their belongings in silence, trying not to look at each other, both afraid that their desire could overpower them again. The staff was giving them sly smiles while they prepared the tables for the party. They quickly left with another sorry and went to their room wrapped in their bathrobes.

Ziva tried to clear her mind but nothing helped her. All she could think about was him and he had a similar problem. Knowing her confusing behavior, he didn't know how to react. He didn't want to argue with her again, they made a deal about not arguing yesterday so he didn't want to push her to talk about it. They went out of the elevator and went to their room.

Ziva opened the door and threw her things on the bed. Then she stood in the middle of the room, staring absently on the wall, thinking about what to do now. She practically saw herself as she turned around and immediately jumped on him but they had work to do tonight. And once they got into the bed, they wouldn't be able to leave it in the near future. And that was something they couldn't afford today.

Tony closed the door behind him, leaning against them and watching her carefully. He guessed her thoughts right but the thing was, what to do next.

"Well, that was..." He began to start some conversation at least.

"Shut up, Tony." She cut him off because she really didn't want to talk about it right now, hoping that he understood it.

Tony smiled – he expected that so he dropped it. He raised his hand in defeat. "Fine, then." He said, giving her the demanded time.

However, he went over to her, pressing himself against her back and felt her tense as she tried to ignore the heat that rushed through her. She even crossed her arms across her chest so she could prevent herself from reaching out her hands to him. He also registered the tremble of her body and how her breath began to be labored.

"Because you will be in the bathroom for longer period of time than me, I will now take a shower and then the bathroom is all yours." He whispered, tickling her ear with his breath. Then, he went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

She breathed out deeply, trying to calm her breathing. She lay on the bed with shaking knees, gripping the sheets under her, trying to get her libido under control. Which was hard because her mind flooded with improper images everytime she closed her eyes, especially when she heard the sound of running shower, knowing that he was in the bathroom currently naked and just for her to eat him up.

She chewed on her thumb and when she finally was calmed enough to stand, she took off her wet bikini and wrapped herself back to the bathrobe. Then she pulled out the dress she picked for tonight and also the necessary accessories to it. She also picked Tony's suit and his tie so they could fit together as a right married couple.

When Tony emerged out of the bathroom, she waited for him but avoided an eye contact with him. He flashed her smile just to assure her that he didn't plan to start another fight with her again. She stood up and went to the bathroom door.

"Uh, I... I prepared a movie for you." She said and pointed her finger on the TV as he raised an eyebrow on her in surprise.

"So you wouldn't be bored. Because I will be in the bathroom for some time, so when I will come out, I will come out." She added her explanation.

He laid on the bed and stretched out his legs as he yawned. "Wow, thank you." He reached for the remote control and pushed the play button and sent her grateful smile.

She returned him the smile and then pointed out at his suit. "I also prepared your clothes, so we will fit together." She said and he smiled slyly at her wife-mode.

Then she waved with her hand at him. "See you in a bit." And closed the door behind her.

He stared at the door for a minute and then returned his attention back to the TV. "I highly doubt it would be a bit." He muttered to himself, knowing how much time were women able to spend in the bathroom. What he didn't doubt at least was the result of such spent time.

* * *

Ziva looked at her reflection in the mirror finally satisfied with what she saw there. She had her hair slicked on her right side across her shoulder in a loose ponytail. Her make-up was tuned in the way so it could fit to her dress which was dark red. They ended above her knees tightening her thighs together and showing her ass perfectly. The v-neck was a little too much revealing but it played for her tonight so she didn't have any objections. She chose golden accessories with a golden high heels but she left them in the room.

She adjusted her hair a little and checked herself once again, just to be sure that everything was OK and prepared herself to step out of the bathroom and show herself in front of Tony. She needed to deal with his gaze which was always hard for her but on the other hand – she was eager to show herself in front of him in these dress. That was the reason why she bought it in the first place.

She took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out. Tony looked over at her and immediately dropped his phone he was holding in his hand. He slowly sat up, his jaw dropped as he drank into the sight of him. Ziva blushed at his gaze as he slowly traced his eyes along every part of her body. She went over to him and bent forward so he had wonderful view on her décolletage.

"Stop drooling, Tony." She told him and closed his mouth with her finger as she went over to her side of the bed to take her golden high heels.

Tony wiped off the saliva that escaped his mouth because he was literally drooling. He followed her with his eyes and gulped when she bent to lift her shoes and the dress outlined her ass.

"Wow, you... you look..." He tried to make a compliment but couldn't find the right words how to describe how much ravishing she looked. He was already in his suit but that wasn't important right now.

"I'm speechless." He then said as she slowly went over back in front of him and sat on the chair that was on the other side of the room to take on her high heels.

She flashed him a smile absolutely satisfied with his reaction. "You can thank Abby for it. She convinced me to buy these dress." She said while she was fastening up her high heel, still giving him wonderful view on her décolletage and he was taking all advantage he could.

"I certainly will..." He remarked as he still watched her amazed, licking his lips in the process. She just chuckled as she smiled at him and began to fasten up her left high heel.

"Do you be able to... you know... in those heels..." He tried to express his concerns, still in the loss of words if she will be able to go into action despite the fact that she was wearing heels for it. It didn't have to be comfortable to try sneak up into the room of the couple they were supposed to observe.

She simpered at his concerns. "Yes, I will. They are quite comfortable." She replied, finally finishing her whole looks and then she remembered something.

"Which reminds me – it was you who promised to wear the heels next time, wasn't it?" She asked him with amused smile, reminding him the case with the number two cyberterrorist from a year ago.

He chuckled at it, surprised that she still remembered it. "It's not my fault. You are the woman here." He defended himself but wanted to somehow repay to her.

"But as a compromise, I offer you a foot massage." He said, winking at her and she smiled slowly. _How could she turn such offer down?_

"Fine then. Prepare yourself for a very long massage of my feet." She agreed and patted his hand. He smiled, actually looking forward to it.

"Now come on, we have a work to do." She told him as he stood up and offered his arm to her.

"Sure, sweetcheeks." He replied and she smiled at him as she nudged his shoulder. They went out of their room, Tony's hand around her waist and she had her arm wrapped around his back as they headed together to the party.

_**The End of Chapter 11** _


	12. Confused Tony

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 12 – Confused Tony** _

Ziva stood leaning against the wall of a passageway with a glass of wine in her hand. Behind her was darkness, the passageway led to another hall where parties were usually held but because it was quite warm outside, most of the party was in the garden and the pool. She stood there because she had wonderful view on the hall and the people at the party including their couple.

It was quite good party, she enjoyed herself, talked with other people – she just had a good a time. Tony on the other hand was trying to not be near her because her looks was a little bit too much for him. He was afraid that he might stop control himself and he didn't want to make a show here. But everytime some man approached her, he was immediately at her side and played a possessive husband.

She realized that she began to like this jealous side of his – it made her feel special somehow. But she had other problems right now – the couple came down here just about half an hour ago so they haven't had any chance to sneak into their room yet. She was actually looking for Tony who disappeared somewhere fifteen minutes ago and she couldn't find him. She hoped that this would be a great place to find him because of the view she had from here.

Suddenly, her eyes widened – her ninja senses were telling her that somebody was behind her, watching her from the darkness. But before she could turn around and asked who was there, a pair of someone's strong arms sneaked around her waist and pulled her into the darkness of the hall. Ziva recognized those arms immediately – they were mans' arms, Tonys' arms to be exact.

Because she knew it was Tony, she didn't struggle against his assault. On the contrary, a wave of heat rushed through her as the butterflies in her belly began to fly once more this day. She covered his hands around her waist with her own hand and let herself to be pulled back by him while trying to keep the balance on her high heels. She gasped as he turned her around and her back hit the wall after he pushed her against it and put his hands around her head.

* * *

Tony had big problems to control himself anymore. He was cursing the moment when she decided to buy those dress and wear them in front of him. She probably knew very well what she was doing to him – she was tempting him like never before. This party was living hell for him – knowing that he was allowed to touch her but not in the way he wanted so badly, to be able to resist the urge to grab her hand and take her back up to their room and show her how much he wanted her right now wherever she sent him a burning look, a little wink or even a kiss across the room.

He had problems with her closeness so he excused himself frequently and went to take a scotch to calm himself down. But he wasn't drunk – he knew very well that they had a job to do here. So when their couple finally arrived, he tried to keep himself busy with their assignment in which he was successful. Then, he wanted to tell Ziva what he was able to obtain so he searched for her with his eyes and saw her how she was filling her glass with wine, playing with her hair and looking so enticingly that he needed to cool off.

He went to the side hall where darkness and nobody in here was, so he could be alone and got himself under control again. He leaned against the wall and took few deep breaths. To his misfortune, Ziva went to this direction too but she leaned against the wall in the passageway, turned with her back to him and she probably didn't register him because he was staring at her back for good ten minutes, pondering what to do.

He then decided to risk it and touch her in a way he hasn't done tonight yet. He slowly and silently sneaked behind her but then she tensed. He realized that she suspected that someone was behind her. Before she could attack him, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her inside the hall. He guessed that she recognized it was him, because she relaxed and even melted into his embrace.

He then turned her around in his arms and pushed her against the wall in the middle of the hall, next to the window through which the moonlight shone. She gave out an adorable gasp and he immediately prevented her from any escape by putting his hands next to her head. Not that she looked that she planned to go away – on the contrary, it looked that she was glad he did that.

* * *

So they stood there in the darkness, their face illuminated by the moonlight, staring at each other, both struggling with the arousal they felt deep inside them. Their eyes travelled between their eyes and lips frantically, searching the face of the other and trying to guess what the other was thinking.

"Tony." Ziva finally broke the silence with saying his name which sounded like an aroused sigh as she propped one of her legs against the wall and put her hand behind her back to prevent herself from reaching out her hands to him while her other hand still gripped the glass of wine.

He gulped and licked his lips as he took the glass of wine from her hand and drank up the liquid inside it. That gave him enough courage to calm himself down and forget about kissing her – at least for few minutes. She put the now free hand behind her back as well just for sureness. He put the glass away on the small table next to them and began to focus on his task.

"I have something for you." He finally said, trying to ignore how gorgeous she looked in the moonlight.

She looked at him, still thinking that he was going to kiss her because she totally forgot about their assignment here. All she could think about was his lips and how much she wanted to feel them on her own, moving in perfect sync.

"What?" She breathed out, smiling at him affectionately as she bit her lip, knowing very well that he watched her.

Tony had to gulp and closed his eyes to shake himself off and tried to make himself to focus on their work again. She was obviously expecting something different but he couldn't do that. Not right now – they had a job to do and he couldn't allow himself or to her to get themselves distracted by the lust. They could give in to the temptation after they will do what they were supposed to do – find evidence against the couple.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card to the couple's room. "Ta-da..." He tried to sound ceremonially but failed, knowing that he disappointed her right now.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows – that wasn't something she was expecting. "Key card?" She asked him unbelievingly as she still didn't get what she should do with it. _Was it a key card to their room because he wanted to take her there and..._

"Yes, key card – to their room." He explained as he registered her confusion and probably her wrong impression.

_Key card to their room? Whose room?_ Ziva thought confusedly and then it suddenly hit her – the assignment! She absolutely forgot about it. She snatched the key card from him and looked at him in awe.

"But that is great! Where did you get it?" She asked him because he just solved the problem she was tried to solve for all day – how to get into the room of the couple.

"I have lent it." He said sarcastically but she probably didn't get it because she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, not comprehending how he could lend their key card.

"Sure, I've stolen it Ziva!" He added for assurance and she looked at him unbelievingly as she opened her mouth agape.

"You have stolen it?" She asked him, smacking his arm to punish him a little. That meant that they had only a little time to sneak into their room and find something because the couple could find out that their key card is missing.

"I know – I'm a bad boy, I'm immoral and so on. Now go – I will stay down here to keep an eye on them. In the case they would want to go upstairs, I'll call you or come after you." He instructed her quickly and she nodded understandingly in agreement.

She unglued herself from the wall, wanting to go to do her work and Tony took a step back to let her pass through. But then she stopped herself and turned around to face him. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek gratefully.

"You are not immoral." She assured him, giving him small smile as he caught her hand on his cheek and made circles with his thumb on it.

"You are genius." She added and kissed him on the other cheek as she withdrew her hand, turned around and walked away.

Tony slowly smiled as he touched the place where she kissed him and went back to the hall to do his work as well.

* * *

Ziva sneaked into their room and quickly rummaged through all their things. She found exactly what she needed – the evidence which were saying to whom the couple were selling the classified information. With what she just obtained they could close the case in few hours but Gibbs gave them precise instructions to bring the evidence the next day. She already rent the car for tomorrow so they could head with Tony to NCIS to give Gibbs and McGee the evidence.

She put everything she found into their room and went back to the corridor, thinking about the best way how to return the key card to the couple without them noticing it. She paced around the corridor in front of their room but she couldn't come up with something reasonable and most importantly believable. When she began to almost panic, Tony suddenly appeared from the staircase and headed immediately to her.

"Ziva!" He hissed and looked back on the elevator which signaled to him that somebody just got on in the ground floor.

She looked at him, the key car in her hands. "Tony, I do not know what to do with the key card." She told him in desperation while he finally got closer to her.

"Well, we have to come up with something right now. They're coming up." He informed her quickly, looking over his shoulder at the elevator but it wasn't at their floor yet.

Her eyes widened in horror – they cover could be blown up right away. "Do they know...?" She asked but didn't have to finish the question because he understood what she wanted to ask.

"No. But they've probably found out already." He replied that the couple didn't know about the fact that he has stolen their key card but when they begin to search for it, they'll find out that the key card is gone.

Ziva stood there rooted to the floor, weighing their options. They needed something good, something believable. She looked at Tony who was looking at her, waiting for some solution. Then she turned her head at the elevator and back to Tony, pondering what to do. She needed to act quickly, there was no time for mistakes or something like that. So she did the only thing that occurred in her mind.

She grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and crashed her lips on his in for her distracting kiss, for him in something he quite couldn't put a finger on. However, despite his surprise over the sudden change of events, he responded immediately to her, his hands sneaking around her waist, gripping it like if he was afraid that she might disappear at any minute. He didn't know what possessed her and frankly, he didn't care. She did something he wanted to do all night so he couldn't complain after all.

Ziva surprised herself as she shoved her tongue into his mouth so violently that he moaned in protest and bit her bottom lip to punish her. His lips were so much addicting for her liking and she couldn't tear away from him even if she wanted. The perfect sync she imagined when he ambushed her in the dark hall was the only thing she could think about. She still gripped the key card in her hand as she pushed him forward to steady them against the door of the couple's room.

He gasped into her mouth because the hit of his back against the door was really hard. He opened his eyes to look over at the elevator but the couple still didn't get to their floor but sooner or later they will come here and he didn't have any idea why Ziva attacked him like that and more importantly how it solved their situation with the stolen key card. Not that he was complaining – the heat that rushed through him was enough to tell him how much he loved this situation.

He was almost on the edge of his self-restraint but he was still able to hold himself back. But her scent, the perfume she used, the dress she was wearing and the fact that he wanted her so much, made it even harder for him. Ziva heard the ding of the elevator which signaled the arrival of the couple and she decided to add something more to their little game, just to be sure that they were credible. Well, she was probably the only one who considered this as a game.

She raised her leg and put her knee between his legs to tease him a little through his pants. It was a great analogy to their first undercover assignment and his 'knee' comment. Tony yelped in surprise but immediately didn't mind. Her action triggered his inability to control himself anymore and his mind went blank. His following actions were done in complete haze, he didn't know what he was doing, he was absolutely out of his mind.

He shifted his hands – his left hand palmed her face to deepen and speed up the kiss even more as he wanted to ravish her and his right hand grabbed the leg under her knee which was teasing him in his crotch and turned them over so she was now the one who was pressed against the door. Ziva couldn't do anything to stop him – she was surprised with the sudden attack but thought it was part of their game.

But soon she realized that he was absolutely out of control – she had problems to keep up with his speed in the kissing. He was kissing her like a madman – so furiously and rapidly that her mouth began to hurt at the effort to respond equally. When he unglued from her, she thought that he came to his senses but she was mistaken – he just filled his lungs with the oxygen and attacked her mouth once again with greater ferocity than before.

She knew that she had to stop him – this was getting out of her hands. If she didn't stop him soon, they would have sex here on the corridor and she really didn't want it to be like that. But with every move of his marvelous lips, she was one step closer to lose control by herself. She tried to palm his face and slow the assault of his lips but he continued in his pace, not wanting to stop.

She even tried to smack him onto his back, trying to give him a hint to slow down a little bit but he was absolutely out of control and didn't register her attempts to stop him. Instead of reacting properly on her smacking, he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers as the key card fell on the floor and he pinned them above her head painfully. She couldn't do anything than to moan, silently praying for the couple to finally reach their destination and interrupt them before she could do anything inappropriate.

Ziva then yelped in surprise when he released one of her hands and shifted it on her thigh, slowly inching his way to her entrance. She couldn't let him to do that – she really was on the brink and by that, he could make her to lose control and she couldn't afford it. She tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace somehow but he didn't react on her attempt in any way and continued in his task.

Suddenly, a clearing of someone's throat pulled him back to reality and he released her lips as he stared at her unbelievingly, trying to take in what just happened. Ziva took advantage of it to inhale some oxygen into her lungs and when she saw the shocked face of his, she decided to ignore it and focus on her job. She looked at the couple who was watching them curiously.

"Oh, hi." Ziva greeted them with a fake smile which she believed was credible enough.

"This is your room, right?" She continued, smacking Tony onto his arm to make him come back to his senses and begin to play along with her.

The couple nodded and still watched them suspiciously. Ziva looked around herself and then noticed the key card she dropped when Tony grabbed her hands.

"Actually, I was looking for you. I found the key card here on the ground and I thought it could be yours." Ziva said, hoping that they believed her, handing them the key card.

"But then he ambushed me like that. I am really sorry – you know it – we are celebrating our first anniversary as a married couple." She further explained, crushing Tony's hand who was able to produce small smile at least.

"That's alright. Thank you." The couple answered and Ziva sent them another fake smile and dragged Tony by his hand back to their room.

* * *

She opened the door and went inside. Tony went after her, still absolutely off from what just happened and leaned against the door, trying to collect his thoughts and calm himself down. He shook with his head few times, trying to wake himself up from the haze that surrounded him. Ziva turned around ready to berate him for what he did but when she saw his face, she rather decided not to talk about it right now because he looked absolutely terrified. She realized that he really didn't know what he was doing and that he probably didn't register her attempts to stop him.

"Tony?" She asked him softly, not wanting to startle him but he just stared in front of him on the carpet and didn't respond.

She pondered whether to go over to him but she was too much afraid of his closeness now. He looked frightened and to be honest – she was frightened too. It surprised her how easy he could lose control and judging by the look on his face – he was surprised too and he didn't like it. She could understand it – not be in the control of your own mind and body is hard to deal with.

"Tony?" She tried it again, more loudly this time. His eyes finally shifted on her face but still he didn't say anything – just stared.

"Will you help me bag and tag the evidence?" She asked him carefully, pointing with her finger on the bed where various pieces of evidence were.

Tony snatched his head as he nodded slowly. "Sure." He replied absently, trying to make himself to get over his confusion. He needed to help her – he could think about what happened when he will be alone.

Ziva watched him worriedly but didn't ask him anything as she didn't want him to get angry. She couldn't stand the silence so she turned on the TV and helped him to do their job because his hands were shaking. After they secured all of the evidence and put it in the bag they had prepared for it, she turned to him.

"Are you OK?" She asked him, watching his reaction as he sat on the bed with head in his hands.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry." He brushed her off, silently praying so that she could leave him alone for few minutes and he could think about his inability to control himself.

Ziva sensed that he was far away from to be OK but didn't want to push him. She decided to cheer him up in completely another way.

"I am going to the bathroom." She informed him softly and he just nodded, not looking at her.

When the door closed behind her, he laid on the bed, trying to clear his mind. _What the hell just happened?_ He lost control over himself, over his mind and body. It happened to him few times in his life but he always managed to get himself back after few seconds. But this was different – somebody else had to snatch him out of his uncontrollable behavior.

And Ziva had to know that – she had to feel that he was out of his mind. She probably wanted to stop him but he didn't know about it. His mind was blanked, just lustful haze that was surrounding him told him what to do and controlled his actions. And he didn't like it – it frightened him that she was able to make him lose control like that. It wasn't good and she had to know that as well.

He was confused with himself more than ever. Yes, he loved her, he wanted her but this was too much for him. He was able to hold himself back for years and now just a simple action from her was able to drive him absolutely crazy. He needed to stop it, to prevent himself to do that again. He wasn't even sure if she had some feelings for him and he almost had sex with her on the hotel corridor...

Speaking of her feelings – what did mean to her all of this? Her jealousy, her kisses, her behavior – it all told him that she wanted something more than friendship. But there was still something that made her to back away, to deny it. He was beginning to think that she just played with him to make fun of him. Get him turned on and then rejected him so he could get flustered and she could have fun from it for months.

But why she did that, he didn't understand. Sure, he was a great target to make fun of, he has made fun of her for countless times so she had every right to repay him, but this way? Where was the purpose of all of this? But then, he didn't understand why she didn't want to give in as well? Why she always acted like if nothing happened? What will come after they will leave this hotel? Pretend that they didn't kiss? Pretend that they almost didn't have sex for the third time this day?

But the thought that she actually didn't want him was dismissed in the moment when she emerged out of the bathroom. Her sweatpants and undershirt were gone – the black satin chemise was there instead. His eyes bulged out but he didn't comment it. He knew that she wore the chemise on purpose – she looked absolutely nervous when she came out. But he couldn't give her the reaction she expected – he was too much confused and he needed to think for a while.

Ziva stood at the bathroom door, watching carefully his reaction to her change of clothes but the expected reaction didn't come. Well, she couldn't blame him – he was probably still confused with what happened and how he lost control – she was able to understand that. She flashed him a smile as she went over to her side of the bed, giving a little sway to her hips just to show him that she didn't lose her interest in him.

She sat on the bed next to his head while he was still lying there hopelessly. She began to rake his hair comfortingly and he closed his eyes as he purred in satisfaction and she awarded with him a smile. But he knew that he had to stop it – he really needed to think and what she was doing to him by stroking his hair, wasn't something that was actually helping him.

"Where are the sweatpants and undershirt?" He asked, opening his eyes, trying not to think about the breasts which were hovering above him but were covered with the black satin.

She smiled lightly, a little bit satisfied that he finally commented her change of clothes. "They got dirty." She answered uncertainly because honestly – she didn't have any excuse prepared. She hoped that he would react differently and by this time, the chemise would be probably discarded on the floor.

"Hm." He replied because he knew that she lied but he didn't care right now. He sat back up and stood up from the bed. Ziva watched him fearfully, hoping that he didn't plan to go away.

"I go to the bathroom." He told her with sad face and she realized that he was upset about something. There was something more than his confusion about the loss of his control.

"Are you really OK, Tony?" She asked him once more, knowing that he will deny that something was bothering him.

"Yes, I am fine." He replied without even looking at her and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Ziva sighed and lay on the bed, chewing her thumb and thinking about the way how to make him feel better. But the events of the today began to fall on her and she yawned slightly. This day was exhausting because of the games they played in the pool and Ziva smiled at the memory as she closed her eyes and absolutely didn't register that she was slowly dozing off.

When Tony opened the door from the bathroom, slightly feeling better after another warm shower, he was ready to talk with Ziva about it and finally resolve their situation. He just couldn't live anymore with the uncertainty that was surrounding them. He needed to know what she was feeling for him and what she wanted from him.

"Ziva?" He asked lightly but no response came from her. He went over to the bed and saw her sleeping form on the bed as she was dreaming about something nice because she was smiling from her dream.

He sighed and raked his hair in frustration. Everytime he wanted to resolve his problems, something always came into his way. Now it was sleeping Ziva but he decided not to wake her up. She deserved to have a good sleep after all. He went over to her and watched her intently for few minutes. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful and he had to admit that she was hot in this satin chemise.

Then he chuckled at himself. He couldn't understand how great his love for this woman was. She literally stole his heart, stole his mind, stole his... everything. All he could think about was her, nothing else. And he knew that he was just torturing himself by looking at her but he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from her. The sight was too much tempting to be able to resist.

He lifted her legs up carefully, trying not to wake her up and threw the covers across her. Then he tucked the covers around her so she could stay warm and she moaned in her sleep contentedly and turned on her left side so she was facing to his side of the bed. He smiled at it and went over to the bar to pour a glass of scotch to himself. He needed that really – he didn't feel so bad for few months.

He sat down into the chair on the other side of the room where she was putting on her high heels earlier tonight so he could watch her in her sleep and think about what he will do with everything he felt for her. His heart was aching with the love for her because it wasn't satisfied with the current situation, with the unknowing if she loved him back or not. And he couldn't stand the torture anymore.

He sipped the scotch as he was rethinking his opinion that she was just playing with him. No, it can't be – she wanted him. He couldn't imagine the lust and desire in her eyes, he couldn't imagine those touches, those kisses, the passion, the moans... it was too much real to consider it as fake displays of her affection towards him. And even though this kiss was probably for distraction, the second kiss in the pool was mutual.

She wanted him – he knew that without a doubt. She was constantly teasing him, trying to seduce him and he always reacted in the way she wanted him to react. But she always swept it under the carpet, she tried to pretend that nothing happened, she didn't want to talk about it but why? Why she wasn't able to admit to him that she wanted him? Why she had to torture him like that?

He tried to find out why she behaved like she behaved. He dismissed the first option immediately – she was in love with him but wasn't sure about his feelings and that's why she always backed away. Unknown to him – this option was the truth. But he didn't want to admit it to himself. Instead of it, he came up with another option that made sense but probably only to him.

He thought that she knew about his feelings but she didn't feel the same although she had to admit that she wanted him because there was undeniable sexual attraction between them. So she wanted him only in physical way but she didn't love him – she just couldn't bring herself to feel something more for him. But because he was her friend and she cared about him, she always backed away because she knew that she would give him false hope and she didn't want to do that to him.

_Yes, that must be it._ He tried to convince himself about the theory he came up with. He realized that he screwed their friendship with falling in love with her so much. He wanted their flirty banter back, he wanted back the teasing between them, he wanted to feel the unresolved tension in the air once again – he just wanted to get them back on their usual track.

The problem was that his feelings always made him to see something more behind her flirting than just friendly teasing. So he came to the only possible conclusion – he needed to forget about those feelings for her, he had to killed them. That was the only solution for his hopeless situation. He ordered himself to forget about her, to bury his love for her as deep as it was possible.

But the only look at her convinced him that it was impossible. He couldn't forget about those feelings, he just couldn't. His love for her was so deeply embedded inside him that he wasn't able to erase it. The only thing he could do was to suppress it, trying to work on the 'friend mode' and be there for her everytime she'd needed it. But he had to stop to see behind her actions towards him more than friendship.

He had to also be considerate of her feelings. If she really always rejected him because she knew about his feelings and she didn't want to hurt him, then it had to break her heart that she had to reject him everytime. He was hurting her and himself as well by his constant amorous assaults on her. And this had to stop, he couldn't allow himself to be the cause of her hurting – he wouldn't be able to forget himself for that.

And to prevent his inappropriate behavior again, he decided to forbid himself to lose control like that again. If he was supposed to kill his feelings for her, he couldn't overstep the line with her because he couldn't go back after that. Even if she begged him on her knees, he would have to reject her and tell her no. He couldn't afford to be out of his mind, not when he was around her.

And to even increase his decision to kill his feelings for her, he decided to blow the stupid kissing deal off and not to kiss her again. Ever. The kiss on the corridor tonight was their last kiss because if he kissed her again, he would lose control and it would lead to something he wanted to prevent. So no other kisses will come, no matter what. He will just play a good husband until the end of this assignment and then he will be over with her.

He downed the scotch decisively, satisfied that he finally found some solution. Not that he actually liked it but he was getting used to that not everything turned out like he wanted. He was sentenced to live miserable and lonely life as NCIS agent maybe forever – no woman, no family, no kids... He was beginning to feel like Gibbs actually, with one huge difference – his boss was married for four times while he, Anthony DiNozzo, has never been married. And probably will never get to it.

He stood up and went to the bar again to pour himself another glass. He didn't want to get drunk but he was really in need of something that was able to soothe him. And the scotch did that perfectly. He raised the bottle and wanted to pour the liquid when a loud moan stopped him. He immediately put the glass and the bottle down on the bar and turned around to face Ziva.

She moaned once more and he rushed over to her, thinking that she was having a nightmare again. He crawled on the bed, reaching out his hands to her, ready to wake her up.

"Ziva..." He tried it softly but then he looked on her face and realized that she wasn't having a nightmare. She was smiling widely from her dream so the moan had to come from different reasons.

He lay down on the bed and sighed as he stared at the ceiling for few seconds. That was just great – he decided to kill his feelings for her but it wasn't even five minutes after that when he broke his own promise and hurried over to her to make her feel better. And on top of that – she probably had a nice dream judging by the smile on her face. Besides, she had to dream about some man when she was moaning from her dream like that.

He sighed once again as he rubbed his face, cursing himself for his inability to resist her. She was probably dreaming about some other man and he played a fool here, trying to console her. He looked over at the bar and saw the scotch here – he really needed another glass.

He wanted to lift himself up but before he could do that, she shifted and threw her hand around his middle as she snuggled closer to him and moaned loudly once again. He tensed – he knew that if he tries to push her away, he will wake her up. Besides, he was sure by now that she was having some erotic dream judging by the moan she released from her mouth.

He looked over at the scotch wistfully, knowing that he had to forget about another glass. After few minutes he even relaxed but she immediately took advantage of it and embraced his middle and laid her head on his stomach, using it as a pillow. He just raised his hands to prevent himself from touching her but her next action almost finished him.

"Tony." She moaned once again as she was adjusting her hands around his middle. He snatched his head at her because this wasn't just some casual moan. She moaned a name – his name to be exact. _Does it mean that she is having erotic dream about him?_

"Oh come on!" He whispered angrily, looking at the ceiling and then turned back to her. _He decided to kill his feelings for her and suddenly she was moaning his name from a dream?_

He wasn't able to resist and began to stroke her hair. "Why are you doing this to me, Ziva?" He whined helplessly as she muttered something unintelligible and tightened her grip around his stomach.

He sighed and realized that he didn't have any other choice than go to sleep as well. He reached over to switch off the lamp on the bedside table and turned off the TV. He snuggled back to the covers and closed his eyes trying to ignore Ziva's steady breathing.

_**The End of Chapter 12** _


	13. Thursday Morning

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 13 – Thursday Morning** _

_So they stood there in the darkness, their face illuminated by the moonlight, staring at each other, both struggling with the arousal they felt deep inside them. Their eyes travelled between their eyes and lips frantically, searching the face of the other and trying to guess what the other was thinking._

" _Tony." Ziva finally broke the silence with saying his name which sounded like an aroused sigh as she propped one of her legs against the wall and put her hand behind her back to prevent herself from reaching out her hands to him while her other hand still gripped the glass of wine._

_He gulped and licked his lips as he took the glass of wine from her hand and drank up the liquid inside it. He put the glass away on the table next to them and again put his hands around her head. The wine didn't help him as he thought it would – to calm him. On the contrary – he wanted to kiss her even more. So he just slipped his eyes to her lips and back into her eyes just to be sure that she really wanted it and then he couldn't control himself anymore._

_She was on the edge too because in the same second he bent down to claim her lips, she leaned forward to do the same. She wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer and he pushed her against the wall again to steady them as he felt his knees go weak under the intensity of the kiss. The tongues were in the battle for dominance from the very beginning. The goal of the kiss was simple – to kiss each other to death._

_But oxygen was something they both needed so they had to part to fill their lungs with it but they didn't let go of each other. Ziva massaged the nape of his neck, breathing heavily while he grazed his nose alongside her neck. He decided to stop play this game – he wanted her – now._

" _I want you so much." He purred into her ear and she moaned approvingly, raising her leg and teasing him through his pants with her knee._

_He moaned into her skin while he worked on her pulse point on her neck and she bent her head back to give him more space. When she couldn't wait anymore, she grabbed him by his hair and unglued his mouth from her neck so he could look at her. She crashed her lips on his in another passionate and aggressive kiss. When she had enough, she released him and licked his ear._

" _Let's get out of here." She whispered and took him by his hand as she led them to the elevator as quickly as she could._

_Tony didn't have any chance to react, to think or to do anything in general. He just flashed smiles on everybody they met while she was dragging him to the elevator. She stopped in front of it and pushed the button as she waited until the elevator will arrive. She didn't look at him, she just waited impatiently, thinking that she will explode soon._

_When the elevator finally arrived, she shoved him inside and he just stumbled backwards as she threw herself at him in another searing and mind-blowing kiss. She pushed the button to their floor without even looking at it and then returned her hands back to his neck while his hands wandered across her back._

_Their kiss seemed to be endless because when they needed oxygen, they just parted to inhale and immediately glued their lips back. When they arrived and their floor and the elevator's door opened, he began to back her on the corridor so they could finally reach their room and start it up on the full throttle._

_It took them a while to reach their room because they hit the wall few times on their way there. Ziva then released him and turned around to open the door but he immediately pressed himself on her back and began to trail soft kisses alongside her neck while sneaking his hand around her waist. She moaned as she tried to unlock the door with the key card but her hands were shaking._

_When she finally managed to open the door, they stumbled inside and Tony's hands turned her in his embrace as he shoved her against the door and closed them with her body. She just gasped because he claimed her mouth once again, their lips swollen, their breaths fitful but they just couldn't bring themselves to stop._

_But Ziva began to be tired of just kissing – she wanted more, she needed more. She unwrapped her hands around his neck and began to work on the buttons of his shirt while he palmed her face and deepen the kiss. When she opened the shirt, he wriggled out of it and Ziva put her hand on his chest and pushed him forward to get them to the bed._

_After another push he laid flat on the bed on his back and she immediately straddled him, kissing her way up to his lips across his chest. He watched her amazed but suddenly felt uncertain about the whole thing. He wanted her – that was without a doubt but he just wanted to be sure that she wanted it, that she was aware of what was about to happen between them._

_But before he could ask her, she reached his mouth and rewarded him with hot open-mouthed kiss and his mind went blank for a minute. She raked her fingernails alongside his muscular arms and his chest, trying to mark him as hers. He parted her legs with his own leg and flipped them over so she was under him and she began to rake her nails across his back as well._

_He released her lips and gazed at her properly for the first time from the kiss down in the hall. "Ziva, I..." He began, just wanting to assure himself that they were on the same page._

_She caught his lips in a pout, not wanting to talk right now. "Shhhh... There is no need to talk." She whispered as she lifted her head and kissed him passionately, her hands inching to his pants._

_But he unglued from her after few seconds because he just needed to be sure. "I just... want to know... if you are sure..." He panted because she attacked his neck with her mouth and was doing absolute miracles on his skin._

" _I have not been so sure about something like that for a long time, trust me." She breathed out into his ear, nipping his earlobe lightly and he moaned as he bit his lip to stifle it._

_She then palmed his face to look at him and stroked his cheek, just to assure him that she was aware of what they were doing and that she really wanted it._

" _This isn't just for one night, Ziv." He told her, sensing that she probably wanted to hear that._

_She awarded him with a warm smile. "I know." She assured him that she didn't doubt his intentions with her. He returned her the smile and claimed her lips in another aggressive kiss while his hands stuck under her dress and he began to pull down her panties._

_She almost squealed with excitement into his mouth because she was so happy that it was finally happening. She even helped him to get rid of the panties and wanted to do the same with his pants but he didn't allow her to do that as he stopped kissing her and stood on his knees._

_He grabbed her by her ass and rolled her dress up so he could have the needed space for what he wanted to do. Ziva just watched him surprised but didn't have time to collect her thoughts as he bent his head down in between her legs and his tongue began to do miracles in her soaking wet..._

* * *

Ziva suddenly woke up from her dream as she caught herself to moan loudly. Well, moan loudly – she practically screamed in satisfaction from her dream. She was breathing heavily as she tried to clear her mind and get back to the reality. It wasn't her first erotic dream since they've been here but it was more intensive and more real than the dreams from before. Maybe because it showed her how the yesterday's night would have ended if he had kissed her in that dark hall.

She raked her hair as she realized that she was using his stomach as a pillow again. She looked into his face and was glad that he was still asleep so her scream didn't wake him up. She sighed as she tried to get her libido under control and not to jump on him while he was sleeping. To enhance her effort, she untangled herself from him and lay on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling.

He shifted and with a sleepy moan he turned on his side and snuggled next to her. She turned her head at him and realized that her lips were just millimeters from his. The heat shot through her body once again and she felt more and more turned on by each passing second. She moaned lightly and realized that the wetness between her legs from her dream was real, not imagined. She turned her head back at the ceiling, throwing her hand across her eyes with a sigh.

She didn't know what to do – her libido was overpowering her self-control and after he lost control yesterday, she couldn't afford the same. She looked over at him once again as he whimpered a little from his dream and she had to smile at it. He really looked adorable when he was sleeping. Then she stopped herself as she lightly raised her hand to caress his cheek.

Instead of doing something stupid, she rather got up and went to the bathroom to calm herself down a little. When she emerged back, she saw him sprawled on the bed as he shifted again and she couldn't fight the smile. _Oh, how much she is in love with this man..._ She looked around herself in embarrassment and spotted the bottle of scotch and the empty glass on the bar.

Her smile slowly faded as she began to suspect that Tony got drunk last night after she fell asleep. He was upset yesterday and she knew that when he was upset he solved his problems through alcohol. Anger began to rage in her. _Why he can't confide his problems to her? Why did he have to solve it like that?_ She told him numerous times that getting drunk isn't the best option how to solve problems.

She decided to confront him about it. She quietly took on her clothes and prepared the bag with the evidence because they were supposed to go to NCIS today and hand over the evidence they've gathered yesterday. Then she grabbed her book and sat down to the chair, waiting when he will wake up. He won't get out from this so easily, she planned to be very angry with him for that.

After few minutes Tony stirred and she watched as he realized that she wasn't with him in the bed so he immediately reached over to her side of the bed and scrabbled around, trying to find her. Her heart fluttered at it but her facial expression remained stern. When Tony finally came to conclusion that Ziva wasn't in the bed with him, he immediately straightened up and began to search for her with his eyes.

It didn't take him long to find her sitting in the chair. "Hi." He said with a small smile while he tried to suppress those emotions she aroused in him when he laid his eyes on her.

She didn't greet him like he greeted her and instead of it, she fired a question on him. "Were you drinking, Tony?" She asked him, her face stern and her voice harsh.

Tony had a difficult time to absorb her question. He just woke up after all. "What?" He asked her confusedly, not really knowing about what she was talking.

She didn't reply, just turned her head to the bar and nodded at the bottle of scotch and the empty glass. Then she turned her head back to him and waited what he will reply.

He followed her gaze and then it hit him. "Yes, I just had one glass." He replied uncertainly, not comprehending why she was so hostile to him because of it.

"Ah." She just said sarcastically and returned back to her book, not believing him a word.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and sat up on the bed. "What that sarcasm in your voice supposed to mean?" He asked her with curiosity. _Why she was doing such a big problem from it? He just had one glass, that's all!_

"Let's just say that I believe you." She remarked viciously, hinting him that she didn't believe him.

He furrowed his eyebrows even more. He didn't understand why she was so furious about it and why she didn't believe him. "OK. Can you tell what the hell is going on? Because I don't understand a thing here." He told her, hoping that she will finally explain her behavior to him.

She closed the book and looked straight into his eyes. "Did you get yourself drunk?" She asked him directly, daring him to lie to her.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at her like if she was crazy. "What? NO! I didn't get drunk. I just had one glass, that's all!" He exclaimed offended. _So, this was what she was thinking about him? That he got himself drunk?_

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. There was still something that he wasn't telling her, she sensed it. She opened the book again and began to read, hoping that it will kick him up and he will begin to defend himself.

He watched her and from her reaction, he guessed that she still didn't believe him so he gave up. "OK, I admit that I wanted to pour the second glass but nothing more. Really, I didn't have any intention to get myself drunk." He tried to convince her to believe him.

She closed the book once again and threw her leg across the other. "Why you didn't have the second glass?" She asked him genuinely curious what made him to give up of the second glass of alcohol.

He looked her up and down, pondering whether to tell her the truth. _No, you can't tell her that she was moaning your name from her dream. Especially if she remembered her dream which was probably of sexual nature._ "You don't want to know." He told her, avoiding of an eye contact.

Ziva watched him for a while, sensing that the reason behind it was her but decided not to push him. She now believed him that he didn't want to get drunk. She stood up and went over to the bar to put away the bottle and the glass.

"As long as we are in this hotel, you will never touch of this again." She ordered him with her back to him.

He followed her with his gaze but still didn't get her concerns about him getting drunk. "Why do you even care?" He asked her in puzzlement.

She closed the bar and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. _Why did he ask such question? She already told him that she cared about him._ "Tony, I already..." She began but he cut her off with addition to his question.

"I mean, why are you doing such a big problem out of it? It doesn't matter if I wanted to get drunk or not." He told her, absolutely not comprehending what was going on here and why she freaked out about it.

She sighed and went over to the bed as she sat on it next to him. He tensed at her closeness – he promised himself something yesterday and her perfume which she used yesterday as well, wasn't helping him.

"It does matter, Tony. You already had enough alcohol at the party." She said softly, knowing that this wasn't something he wanted to talk about but she was worried about him.

He furrowed her eyebrows, still not getting her concerns so she quickly added her explanation. "You were upset yesterday..." She began but he turned his head on side, not wanting to look at her.

"I wasn't upset." He disapproved immediately even though he knew that he was upset – greatly upset.

She, of course, didn't buy it. "You were upset, Tony. Do not try to deny that. I do not know why and you will not probably tell me, but you were upset about something." She said determinedly.

He sighed as he put his head between his hands because he didn't want her to see the pain on his face he felt because of his decision to kill his feelings for her, to forget about her and try to be just friends with her. And she didn't make it any easier for him.

She saw his sadness but resisted to reach out her hands to him and rather continued in her explanation. "And when you are upset, you tend to solve your problems through alcohol. It wouldn't be for the first time you got drunk because you were upset, Tony." She told him softly, hoping that he won't be insulted but it was true.

He lifted his head up to look at her as he gulped. Yes, she was right – he tended to solve his problems like that but he was extra careful for the last few years. "That was years ago. I'm not doing that anymore." He said, knowing that it was a lie. It wasn't so long when he got himself drunk because he felt absolutely dragged down.

"But it can happen again, Tony." She reminded him softly, still very careful with him. She didn't want to start another argument.

"OK, fine! I was upset! So what?" He suddenly shot up and began to vent his frustration on her but she let him. He probably kept something inside him and it was bothering him so she rather let him to yell at her. It was still better than if he went to get drunk.

"For the most of the time I'm trying to be nice, cheerful, helpful to all of you! When you are upset, I'm the one who is trying to cheer you up, to make you feel better!" He continued but he was on the edge with tears as he began to feel absolutely hopeless from the situation he was in.

Ziva just watched him and waited until he will be finished. "So why can't I have _my_ moment of weakness and feel miserably from time to time? Do you think that this is _your_ privilege or something?" He accused her, not really knowing why he was saying all these things. He didn't want to attack her but he just didn't want to talk about it right now. He couldn't tell her about his decision because he would have to confess about his feelings to her and he really didn't want to do that.

But she wasn't angry with him because of it. If anybody understood his frustration, it was her. She couldn't resist anymore and shifted closer to him as she raised her hand and began to caress his cheek.

"Sure you have, Tony. Sure you have right to feel miserable from time to time." She said, moving up even closer to him and tracing her fingers alongside his cheek to his ear and of course – to his hair.

Tony closed his eyes as he tried to do his best to suppress those emotions which she was causing him right now but failing in it. She had to know what she was doing to him – she was pretty aware of the fact that he loved when she raked his hair. He purred inwardly as his breathing became labored and he had to grip the sheet to prevent himself from reaching his hands out to her.

"We are just not used to it. You are right – you always try to cheer all of us up. And we are all grateful to you for it." She continued in her comforting speech while her other hand reached for his leg and she began to caress him there too.

He almost jumped because of it but her voice was so soothing. He wanted to shove her hands away but he just couldn't to bring himself to do it. She was doing absolute miracles with her caresses.

"The world without you would be an extremely boring place." She said, her voice smooth like the finest chocolate and he couldn't fight the smile that crept into his face. It was wonderful to hear something like that from her.

"That is why I am so worried when I see you upset, Tony. Because it really has to be something serious. And you certainly cannot solve it by getting yourself drunk." She tried to explain to him once again that alcohol wasn't the best option for him.

He finally looked at her and couldn't resist tucking her hair behind her ears. "OK, fine. I'm sorry to frighten you so much." He apologized as she flashed him a warm smile and he practically melt at it.

"I'm not planning to get drunk in the near future, I swear." He promised to her, silently praying for her to stop in what she was doing to him. He has never thought that he could get turned on by simple caress from her that didn't even have sexual nature.

She smiled at him widely while she just played softly with his hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She assured him and just stared into his eyes as she began to lose in them.

He returned her the gaze but wasn't able to stand her staring for a long time. He wanted to keep his promise from yesterday. It was the only thing that could save him from heartbreaking situations like this. Ziva, on the other hand, decided to find out why he was so upset and sad. She suspected that it was because he lost control over himself yesterday but still she sensed that there was something more to it. And she just needed to know it.

"Why were you upset?" She asked him directly, not wanting to circle around it for too much long.

Tony chuckled at his hopeless situation. _What was he supposed to tell her?_ The truth was out of the question – he really wasn't going to tell her how much he was frightened with losing his control so easily and on what he decided yesterday.

"It doesn't matter. It's gone." He lied determinedly but he knew that she wasn't buying it because she sighed wearily, although she didn't stop with her caressing.

"It has something to do with me, am I right?" She voiced her fears that she was causing him the pain and she was immediately convinced about it because he looked at her and then turned his head away from her so he avoided an eye contact with her.

She palmed his face, trying to make him look at her and the pain in his eyes almost broke her heart. "Ziva, please..." He pleaded her and put her hands away from his face as he turned away from her once again.

She understood that he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to hurt her, he tried to protect her from his pain and sorrow. But she didn't want to give up. If she was causing him the pain, if she was the reason why he was upset, she wanted him to know that she did it unintentionally.

"Tony, if I did or said something..." She began, wanting to apologize to him but he closed his eyes and shook with his head disapprovingly.

"No, Ziva. Please stop it." He pleaded her and looked at her with desperate look on his face. "Drop it. Let it be." He begged her, the tears shining in his eyes as he tried to blink them away. He really didn't want to cry in front of her once more.

Her heart was aching for him and she felt miserable too. If she really was able to cause him such pain, she couldn't forget herself for it. She gave him a short nod to assure him that she wasn't planning to interrogate him again. However, she didn't stop in her caresses – on the contrary she intensified them. He bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning as he shot her another pleading look to make her stop.

But she didn't – she wanted to make him feel better and moreover – she was still a little bit turned on by her dream and when she looked at his lips all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him. She also thought that the kiss from her could console him enough and that she even would be able to repay him all her previous rejections.

He registered what she wanted to do. He already knew that greedy look on her face and to be honest – he wanted that kiss, especially when he knew that she wanted to do that by herself, that he didn't have to force her. But he would betray himself, break his promise and he didn't want to that. He planned to keep his word and not to kiss her again even if she begged him.

He pulled his knees up to create protective shell around him and prevent her to get to his head and kiss him. But it didn't stop her – she shifted and moved closer to him than before. She suddenly understood what men saw in vulnerable women. When somebody is really vulnerable, he or she looks so cute and adorable and everything you want to do is kiss away the pain in their faces, to console them in some way.

He turned his head away from her unable to say something to stop her but she grabbed his chin and turned his head back. She searched his face for few seconds and saw the pleading look in his eyes which she knew very well. It was that kind of pleading look that told the other person to finally do that because it was the only thing he or she wanted right now but in the same time pleading not to do that because it could hurt them both very emotionally.

She was using this look on him very often since they've been here in the hotel. She was pretty aware of what he was feeling right now. That was why she didn't stop and began to close the gap between them. Tony just stared at her unable to stop her – he has never thought that he will want something so much but in the same time trying to suppress it as he was afraid that if she kisses him, he will lose control again.

But she was inching her face closer and closer and when her lips brushed gently against his, he felt like if he might explode. _He has to stop it – now._ He stifled the moan and gulped instead of it.

"I think that we should go to the breakfast." He said shakily, trying not to move his lips too much and she pulled away immediately, feeling unbelievingly hurt by his rejection.

And for the first time in her life she finally realized what _he_ was feeling everytime she rejected him, everytime she pretended that nothing happened, everytime she tried to sweep everything under the carpet, everytime she refused to talk with him about important things that concerned their relationship. And the pain was enormous.

She suddenly felt uncertain. _Am I really hurting him like this?_ She felt disgusted by herself that she did that to him constantly and not only for the last few months but practically from the day they met. It was a great lesson for her. She had to swallow the disappointment and pretend that she didn't almost kiss him. She felt greatly sorry for him and swore to herself that she won't do this to him again.

But she still was able to maintain her decorum so she just smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "Under one condition – I want a smile from you." She said decisively, trying to cheer him up a little.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and knew that look very well. He gave her a taste of her own medicine – he rejected her in the moment when she thought that she had him where she wanted him to be. But despite his gloominess he smiled at her.

"See? It is not hard." She told him, poking him into his nose and then she stood up from the bed.

"Take your clothes on. You deserve proper and hearty breakfast." She ordered him as she sat back to the chair and grabbed her book.

He smiled – genuinely this time and finally got up from the bed. His mood turned slightly better – he was able to resist her even though he actually wanted to give in but his promise was his promise. He was also pretty aware of her worried looks she was sending him but decided to ignore them. He was looking forward to today – they were supposed to head to NCIS so he will have some time to talk with McGee which also meant that Ziva won't be in his proximity for the most of the day.

Which played for him after all. He was really too much afraid of losing control again and she was suddenly very friendly to him. He didn't know how much he would be able to stand her touches without thinking about kissing her. And he forbade himself to kiss her. Besides, McGee could give him another point of view on their situation and he wanted to ask him whether he decided right to kill his feelings for her.

Ziva watched carefully every movement of his and judging by his face he was irritated by it but she didn't care. She felt so sorry for him and she just wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to see his sparkling eyes with mischief, his typical small smile on his lips, his usual movie references, simply everything that made him who he was. However, she knew that she was to blame for his current gloominess and her attempt to fix it was rejected.

"Shall we?" He asked her after he was done with his morning routine as he couldn't wait for the breakfast. At least his appetite wasn't affected by his terrible mood.

"Sure." She said as she closed the book and went over to the door. He went after her but bumped into her because when she reached for the doorknob, she suddenly turned around to face him.

He looked at her with raised eyebrow, contemplating what she wanted now. "I just want to know if you are really OK." She said uncertainly, knowing that he was far from OK but she just couldn't help herself to stop worry about him.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "Ziva..." He whined but she looked determined. He realized that she won't let it go until he will assure her that everything was OK even though it wasn't.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a minute of sadness. It's gone." He tried to convince her but she still didn't believe him.

She raised her hand as she couldn't resist and caressed his cheek. "But you do not look happy." She said as her eyes watched him sadly because she knew that it was her who caused him such great suffering and all she wanted was to kiss away the pain that fulfilled his eyes.

Tony finally found the courage and shoved her hand away. He couldn't afford to let her to behave to him like that. They stood in the same place where he kissed her for the first time since they've been here. And he hated the soft and caring look she was giving him that was full of compassion because it made him to search for something more behind that – maybe he saw even love in her eyes. But he forbade himself to search for something like that – she cared about him like a friend, nothing more.

"Do you want me to be genuinely happy or should I pretend that I am happy? Because I'm not going to pretend that I feel fine when I am not." He told her bitterly as she grimaced hurt that he shoved her hand away but she immediately reached for his hand to squeeze it comfortingly.

"Genuinely happy." She replied sincerely as she risked it and raised her other hand to rake his hair, knowing very well that it will soothe his pain.

Tony closed his eyes as he tried not to think about the way how she raked his hair with her fingers. "Then give me some time. I just need to absorb it somehow and deal with it." He pleaded her, hoping that she won't ask him what the 'it' was.

She pursed her lips disappointed that he didn't want to talk with her and tell her about his problems which were bothering him. "But..." She tried it again but he rolled his eyes and cut her off.

"Ziva, please... I'm starving." He told her because he really was hungry and was looking forward to breakfast.

That created a smile on her face, glad that something familiar from him was left. "At least you are still hungry." She remarked as she turned around and opened the door to walk out on the corridor.

He chuckled at it but closed his eyes once again and shook with his head. "Yeah, but not for food." He muttered to himself, knowing very well that it was her who he was craving for not some stupid food. He would give up of food until the end of his life in exchange of just have her in his arms. But that wasn't going to happen and he knew that.

What he didn't know was that Ziva heard that. Her smile on her lips widened because she realized one important thing for her – he still wanted her – and that meant the only thing – she still had a chance.

_**The End of Chapter 13** _


	14. Mother Hen

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 14 – Mother Hen** _

Tony could just stare at the mound of food that Ziva brought for him. He guessed that she decided to take a little bit from everything. He raised his eyes to her in question, trying to understand why she brought him so much food while she had just a simple bowl of cereals. He looked at her with suspicious look while she smiled at him innocently, trying to get them back to normal.

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't that a little bit much?" He said, pointing his finger on the food on the table.

"You said you were starving." Ziva shrugged with her shoulders, trying to look innocently as best as she could.

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean that I have to overeat myself." He objected while Ziva rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. The truth was that she didn't mind his complaining – it was a sign that he was getting back to his old self.

"Eat it, Tony." She ordered him and returned back to her breakfast which was poor in comparison to his.

"But..." He tried to object, seeing some ulterior motive behind her overprotective behavior towards him, but she cut him off.

"That is an order, Tony." She said sternly, shoving peace of croissant into his mouth. He just moaned in protest but began chewing.

"OK." He said between individual chews. "Can I ask what I have missed? When did you change to my boss?" He asked her, beginning to enjoy this conversation.

Ziva just flashed him mysterious smile with a chuckle. "He told me to take care of you." She told him and winked amusingly at him.

Tony sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. "Ah, so I should thank him then." He remarked sarcastically but with amusement in the same time so she could recognize that he was just teasing her.

Ziva was glad that he was getting back to normal at least. She didn't want to come to NCIS with him all gloomy and so. It would raise Gibbs's suspicion and she didn't want him to know what was happening between them in the hotel. At least not now – they still didn't solve anything after all. All they were able to do was to create even more uncertainty between them.

"Yes, you should." She replied and sipped her coffee while he began to work on the pile she brought him.

"Should I also thank him that you're treating me like a child?" He asked her, kind of surprised with her solicitude towards him because she still touched him now and then like if she wanted to be sure that he was really here and OK.

She raised an eyebrow on him – she just wanted to make him feel better, that was all. "I am not treating you like a child." She said, trying to explain to him but he was determined about his truth.

"Yes, you are. Just look at the amount of food you've brought me. And you're still asking me if I am fine and constantly watching my every movement." He explained his point of view on her behavior while she calmly continued eating.

"I am just trying to make you feel better." She replied, not really comprehending the meaning behind this conversation.

"I know and I really appreciate it but you don't have to treat me like a five-year old boy." He complained and she smiled at the remark that he actually liked her concerns about him.

"Seriously, one day when you will have kids, you'll be the typical overprotective mother hen." He said, preparing another portion of his rich breakfast.

She opened her mouth agape at him, suddenly insulted by what he said. _She won't be an overprotective mother! Her kids will have the best care they could get! She just couldn't allow them to be brought up like she was._

"That is not true!" She exclaimed, seriously offended by his remark.

"Yes it is!" He countered as he sat back and waved with his hand in the air to emphasize his vision.

"You know – I already see it. Your kids won't able to play outside because they might get hurt. Your kids won't be able to play with other kids because they might get into the fight with them. Your kids won't be able to do some sport because they might get injured during it. Yes – I already see it." Tony explained to her while Ziva sat back and just stared at him unbelievingly.

"And if something like that happened it would be non-stop questioning – _Where have you been? What were you doing here? How do you feel? Do you need something?_ Simply – mummy's darling!" He said, mimicking her voice as he was happy with the anger he saw in her eyes. Yes, it was anger – but in friendly way – they were getting back to their teasing and that was something he needed right now.

She still stared at him with her mouth wide open but then she shut it. She couldn't deny that he had a point here. But she didn't want to let him win so easily. "OK, fine. I admit it – I will be an overprotective mother." She then said and he nodded in agreement, pointing a finger at her saying 'told ya' by it. But her next words almost made him to fall from his chair.

"But do you know why? Because when we will have kids, you're going to be that type of father who is dragging children everywhere!" She attacked him not really realizing what she just said.

Now he was the one who stared at her with wide-opened mouth. _When we will have kids? She was thinking about having kids with him?_ That was _really_ something he needed right now. The fact that she was thinking about having kids with him while he forbade himself to do such things and even saw something more behind it. That woman really had ability to confuse him like nobody in the world.

"They will have to see this, they will have to see that! You will be dragging them to sport matches, you will be dragging them on movies full of violence! So what I will suppose to do? Just trying to comfort them and tell them – yes, your father is crazy but your mother is always here to make you feel better!" She rambled, absolutely not realizing what she was saying – she just let out the first words that came into her mind.

He could just stare at her with total confusion. He actually didn't think that she would be an overprotective mother – on the contrary – he was afraid that she will teach her children her mad ninja skills and he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with another ninjas. What he said was just teasing – so, nothing serious.

She looked at him as she finished her ramble, feeling like Abby for few seconds in her life. He was looking at her unbelievingly while she couldn't even remember what she just said.

"What are you staring at?!" She barked at him as his gaze began to make her nervous.

"We? When we will have kids?" He repeated after her as she turned her head to him and finally realized what she said just few seconds ago. Now she was screwed – when he asked her few days ago what she was planning for her future and told her that he knew she was imagining her future with her husband, kids and the house, she didn't want to tell him the truth that it was _him_ with whom she pictured her future. And now she gave herself away.

She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't bring herself to say anything reasonable. He watched her distress and decided to push this – he was genuinely curious if she really thought about him like that. Screw his promises – he just needed to know.

"Are you planning to have kids with _me_ , sweetcheeks?" He asked her, watching every reaction she might do. The body language in this was important – he could tell when she was lying to him.

She opened her mouth to reply but in the same moment her phone rang. She took it and looked at the display to see who was calling – Abby. Then she turned to him, knowing that if she didn't reply, he would push her anyway so there was no option to sweep it under the carpet.

"Well, never say never." She replied and answered her call. Tony just smiled at it and got back to his breakfast. Now, he felt absolutely confused – he really needed to talk with McGee about this – get another point of view on this because he felt absolutely hopeless.

"Yes, Abby?" Ziva meanwhile busied herself by answering the call of her friend.

"Um, yes. Tony will just finish his breakfast and then we are on our way." She answered to Abby's question when will they arrive to NCIS. She couldn't resist and reached out her hand to rake his hair a little.

Tony stiffened but then relaxed under her touch. _Just a little friendly consoling touch – nothing more._ He tried to convince himself but was failing in it. She really had her way how to make him flustered, so he rather bit his last croissant just to stifle the moan that was forming in his throat. He needed to survive these displays of affection in public – they were married couple after all.

"OK, don't worry. See you soon." Ziva ended the call with Abby and put the phone aside.

"How we will even get there?" Tony asked her, suddenly realizing that they didn't have a car and they were on the other side of the town.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him and reached for her purse to pull out the keys as she held them in front of his face. "I have rent the car, Tony."

Tony finished his coffee as he stared at the keys. "Oh, great. Give them to me." He said and reached out his hand, waiting for her to hand them over.

Ziva smiled at him wickedly and shook with her head. "Uh-uh. I am driving." She said firmly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Tony smiled despite his gloominess – another teasing moment ahead. "Never going to happen. I'm driving. Give me those keys." He beckoned her with his hand, determined not to let her drive – he was upset – fine – but he also wanted to live.

Ziva just chuckled cheekily and held the keys again in front of this face. "Well, from my point of view – I am the one with the keys. So, I am driving." She informed him with a smile on her lips. He leaned forward and tried to snatch the keys from her but she put them away.

He glared at her and tried to find some solution – he couldn't let her drive. Not in a million years. "Ziva, give me those keys." He tried to persuade her reasonably but she just stuck her tongue at him and again held the keys in front of her face.

He was quicker now and caught her hand with the keys in it but it also brought her face closer to his and he saw as her eyes slipped to his lips and then back to his eyes as she bit her own bottom lip. A wave of arousal shot through them both and Ziva parted her lips as she gave out an impatient sigh, trying to urge him to finally kiss her. She knew that he wanted to kiss her but for some reason, he tried to resist to do it.

Tony closed his eyes and gulped, reminding himself his own promise and released her hand as he sat back into the chair. "Fine. You're driving." He gave up and she looked at him unbelievingly.

He avoided an eye contact with her again so she decided not to push it. If he let her drive, then he let her drive. They finished the breakfast and went out to the car. Tony put the bag with the evidence into the trunk and sat to the passenger's seat while Ziva waited for him in the driver's seat. He buried himself into the seat, trying not to look terrified by her driving but silently praying to survive this ride.

* * *

Ziva looked over at him from time to time but he still refused to meet with her gaze and stared out of the window, trying to clear his mind. She opened her mouth few times but everytime shut it as she didn't know how to begin some conversation. She wanted him to be happy but he apparently wasn't and it made her feel bad.

"You are uncharacteristically quiet." She finally said after few minutes of unnerving silence when she lost her patience.

He looked over at her with raised eyebrow. Her attempts to make him feel better were cute but honestly – it really didn't help in any way. "You're driving uncharacteristically carefully." He remarked, glad that he was still alive after fifteen minutes of her driving.

She glared at him amusingly and stuck her tongue at him. The silence settled between them again and she just couldn't stand it. She opened her mouth but he was faster than her this time.

"If you want to ask me something, then ask. But I swear that if you ask me whether I'm fine..." He said the rest of the sentence left unspoken as he didn't want to finish his threat. He just didn't want to talk about his problems right now – and especially not with her.

She swallowed the disappointment again that he didn't want to confide with his problems to her and decided to change the topic. "Actually, I wanted to talk about our deal." She began slowly, hoping that he won't refuse to talk about their kissing deal.

Tony looked over at her, knowing very well what deal she had in mind but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. He promised to himself to never kiss her again so on the one hand – they could close it and never speak of this again but on the other hand he was afraid of the memories that could appear in his mind.

"What deal exactly?" He said carefully, just in case that she meant some another deal they had – like that one about not arguing anymore and that he was supposed to give her a foot massage.

"Well, we are heading to NCIS, Tony and I bet that some paperwork is already awaiting us. So what deal do you think I have in mind?" She said, giving him a hint which deal she meant – one kiss per day for one week of paperwork.

"Ah, that deal. What about it?" He tried to sound normal, hoping that they won't go deeper while talking about it. He really needed to talk with McGee first.

"I think that we should agree on the current score so we will not argue about it later." She offered, looking over at him whether he agreed or not.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine." He agreed with resignation, hoping that this conversation will lead to the end of this deal and they will never speak of this again.

She looked over at him expectantly, probably waiting for some suggestion how many weeks he earned according their kissing deal. He thought about it for a while, recalling all of their kisses.

"I'd guess at four weeks." He said slowly, contemplating everything they have been trough in that hotel.

She shot him an incredulous look. "Four? Where did you get that number?" She asked him unbelievingly. _Where did he get four? They've kissed more times than that!_

He just shrugged with his shoulders, apparently insisting on his own truth without any further explanation. He really didn't want to talk about every kiss they have shared in detail. "I'm insisting on six." She informed him when he didn't say anything.

Now, he was surprised and snapped his head at her with widened eyes. "Six? And where did _you_ get that number?" He shot back. There was nothing that could convince him about doing her paperwork for six weeks.

She smiled satisfied – it was easy to provoke him to conversation sometimes. "OK, let's take it in order." She offered and he felt like whining but what other choice he had? "We both do not doubt that first." She added, reminding him their first kiss on Monday's morning.

"Yes, we don't." He agreed bitterly, trying to suppress the memory on the first wonderful kiss between them.

"Then the second and the third one came soon after another." She said slowly, ignoring the bitterness in his voice, reminding him those two kisses they shared in the bed on Wednesday's morning which probably would have turned into something more if Wendy hadn't interrupted them.

"Uh, I'd take the second one as a half-kiss. I was talking about proper kisses and the second kiss wasn't proper." He objected, surprising himself that it was so easy to talk about it. The hard thing was to throw away those images in his head.

Ziva chuckled at it, glad that it wasn't so hard for him to talk about it. "OK, then – it was a half-kiss, so we have two and half now." She agreed with him and focused her mind on the yesterday events in the pool.

"Then the fourth and the fifth one came in the pool..." She added, continuing in her counting, waiting for him to raise an objection about the fifth kiss which he of course did.

"Again – yours fifth was a half-kiss. I'm taking responsibility for the first one in the pool but the second one was..." He trailed off and shook himself off mentally as he tried to suppress the feelings that arose in him after he began to think about those kisses in the pool.

Ziva awaited his objection regarding the second kiss in the pool. She wanted that kiss too – it wasn't someone's initiative – both wanted the same and went for it in the same time.

"Mutual." Tony finally found the word he was searching for, staring in front of him, not wanting to look at her at this moment. "So, I'm taking responsibility for just half of the kiss." He insisted on his truth, trying to stop the quickening of his heartbeat, afraid of what she might say.

"Fine then – we are at four." She wrapped it up to his surprise, not arguing with him about the kiss. She wanted to give him a hint that she really wanted to kiss him, that it wasn't just some moment of weakness.

Then she fell silent and he was biting his lips as the curiosity gnawed in him. "What was that sixth kiss of yours?" He finally lost his patience and asked her, knowing very well what kiss she had in mind but he wanted to set her right about it.

"That one from yesterday in the corridor." She said quietly, hoping that he won't take it in a wrong way and won't think that she was just trying to make him talk about what happened yesterday.

"No, no, no, David. _You_ kissed _me_. It was _your_ initiative." He informed her with triumphant smile.

"I'm not taking responsibility for you inability to control yourself." He said and immediately bit his tongue at what he just said. It wasn't her who lost control, _he_ lost the damn control! He just wanted to tease her and now he made a fool of himself.

Ziva smiled secretly to herself. He didn't even know that he had a point here. The reason why she kissed him on the corridor for distraction was that she couldn't think about anything else than kissing him and kissing him and kissing him. There were plenty of options how to solve their situation with the key card but she decided to do the only thing that was running through her mind.

"So, do we agree on four weeks of my paperwork for you?" She rather went back to their deal.

He turned his head to her, surprised that she didn't say anything about his remark and nodded. "Yes, I agree."

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent. Both had a lot to think about so they didn't need to talk with each other. Tony tried to get himself back to his old self so Gibbs won't suspect anything but wasn't sure that he could make it. Ziva also tried to think about the best way how to hide her feelings for Tony from Gibbs. She was able to do it for the last few months so she hoped that it will work again.

They got off the car and went together into the building. Ziva reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers while he sent her a puzzled look. "What, we are married." She told him with a wink, trying to lighten up a mood a little. Luckily for her, he got it and relaxed his hand in hers so she could take his hand fully.

They went inside the elevator and Ziva considered stopping it and asking Tony if he was OK, because he didn't look fine at any rate. But before she could do anything, they arrived at their floor and familiar surroundings welcomed them. Even though they both hated those orange walls sometimes, they both were glad that they were back.

Gibbs raised his head as he was waiting for them and smiled at them. "Ah, here comes our favorite married couple." He remarked in amused tone as they went over to their desks.

Tony quickly withdrew his hand from hers because he didn't want Gibbs to see it and went over to his desk. "Hi boss." He greeted him, flopping down to his chair and waved at McGee who nodded at him and Ziva in greeting.

"Hi Gibbs." Ziva answered and went over to him as she put the bag of the evidence they've gathered on his desk. "Here's your evidence." She announced, satisfied with herself that they were able to accomplish their assignment.

Gibbs smirked at her while Ziva sent a smile to McGee and they all began to pull out the evidence from the bag. Tony just sat at his desk doing nothing.

"Wow." Gibbs commented, rummaging through the evidence. "Good job you two." He complimented them for their work. Ziva smiled at him but Tony just shook lightly with his head.

"Ziva found the entire evidence, boss." He said as they all looked at him in surprise. Gibbs had some suspicion that something happened because Tony didn't look like his old self, McGee was trying to find out what could happen between Tony and Ziva since he and Abby left them and Ziva couldn't understand why he was saying that this was all her merit.

"Then good job, Ziver." Gibbs turned his gaze back to Ziva who opened her mouth, wanting to tell him that it was also Tony's merit, not only hers. But Gibbs didn't let her and asked another question.

"Everything went smoothly?" He asked her whether they had some problems to sneak into the room of the couple. That played for Ziva because she wanted to praise Tony as well.

"Well, almost. We did not know how to get into their room until Tony," she began to explain and turned her head at him during her speech, "stole their key card so I could finally get in there." She finished, presenting Tony's part on the gathering of evidence.

Gibbs and McGee looked at Tony. "You stole it?" Gibbs asked him unbelievingly and Tony just shrugged with his shoulders. "Piece of cake." He commented that, not really considering it as something exceptional.

"Good job, DiNozzo." Gibbs sent him his compliment and turned back to the evidence, trying to select out things for Abby.

Ziva looked around herself and stretched her muscles. "Ah, it is good to be back." She said, her mood turning slightly better especially when she saw Abby running into her direction.

"You're back! You're back!" Abby sung and hugged her tightly as Ziva had to lean against Tony's desk to keep herself standing.

Abby released her and launched at Tony who almost fell from his chair but was able to stand it. Ziva smiled at it – maybe Abby could make feel him better with her unceasing good mood. She turned to her desk and spotted piles of files on it.

"What is this?" She asked McGee, pointing her finger at her desk.

McGee turned his head to her. "Uhm, your paperwork." He stated the obvious, not really knowing why she asked the question but it probably had some meaning.

"Oh really?" Ziva said amused and picked the first pile and went the few steps back to Tony's desk. "Well, have fun Tony." She said, putting the pile on his desk while everybody was watching it with interest.

Tony just smiled knowingly and sat back into his chair, propping his hands behind his head. "Thanks, Zee-vah." He drew out her name as she shot him an amused glare and turned back to give him the rest of the piles.

"What's going on?" McGee lost his patience as they all wanted to know why Ziva was giving Tony her paperwork.

Ziva turned back to Tony and bored her eyes into his, daring him to look away. To her and even his surprise, he didn't. "Ah, it is just his punishment. He knows very well what for." She informed them while Abby looked back and forth between them, trying to find out what Tony has done.

"You've behaved badly, DiNozzo?" Gibbs commented that, without looking at them and still rummaging through the evidence.

"Sort of, boss." Tony replied while he and Ziva enjoyed their own personal eye-sex, both relieved that they were able to get back to normal just few minutes after they've stepped into the office. Tony was still upset but was able to hide it masterfully.

"May I know what he has done?" Now it was Abby who lost her patience, totally eager to know what was going on here.

Ziva looked at her and then back to Tony as she put her hands on his desk and leaned a little bit forward. "That is just between my husband and his wife." She said and then straightened back up while Tony sent a smile to Abby who decided to push Ziva until she will tell her what the hell was going on here.

"However, I am free of paperwork for five weeks thanks to it." Ziva said satisfied, grabbing another pile and putting it on Tony's desk.

His head immediately snatched at the word 'five' – they talked about it few minutes ago in the car – it was supposed to be 'four'. "Four weeks!" He immediately objected but she just smiled sweetly at him and looked him in the eye.

"Five." She said determined, wanting to hint him that she was awaiting fifth kiss today.

He just stared at her, knowing that he had to disappoint her. It flattered him that she wanted to continue in their deal but he promised himself not to kiss her ever again and that also included their deal. He just flashed her small smile and immediately lowered his eyes, not able to mask his gloominess anymore. Ziva knew that she probably screwed this up now but she had to risk it. She wanted another kiss to show him that she really wanted him because she promised herself not to reject him again as she realized what pain she was causing him by her constant rejections.

Gibbs stood up from his desk and went over to Abby to give her what belonged to her. "This is for you, Abbs." He told her while she accepted the evidence and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll take care of it. Can I bring Ziva on the lunch? After I will process the evidence, I mean." She asked him, just to be sure that he didn't need Tony and Ziva to be in another place.

"Sure you can." He agreed and Abby awarded him with a smile and kiss on a cheek and then Gibbs turned to McGee. "Categorize the rest, McGee." He ordered him and wanted to go up the stairs to Vance's office when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong. He looked back and forth between Tony and Ziva who meanwhile sat at her desk sadly, trying to find out the best way how to make things between her and Tony right again.

"What's going on between you two?" He asked them, not really expecting the answer. They both looked at him and immediately looked down at the floor both ashamed, not wanting to solve their problems in front of the whole office.

"Don't tell me you had another argument." Gibbs said with a smirk but looking sternly at them. They hung their heads and still said nothing. Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"OK. I don't care how but solve it. With what you just brought we will probably close this case tomorrow so this is your probably last night in that hotel. I need you both to be fine so you could do your job. Understand?" He ordered them as they both gave short nods and Gibbs jogged the stairs up, leaving them in the bullpen.

Ziva looked over at Tony who refused to meet her gaze and turned to McGee instead. "Will you come with me on lunch, Tim? I'm paying." He offered to McGee who looked over at Abby for assurance that he should go and she gave him a short nod.

"Sure. That will be great." McGee agreed and Abby turned to Ziva who was still eyeing Tony, trying to make him to look at her.

"Fine, I will just process the evidence and then I'll come for you, OK?" She asked Ziva who sighed wearily and looked at Abby with sad eyes.

"Sounds great." She agreed and turned back to Tony who pretended that he had so much work with his job so he couldn't look at her.

Abby watched them for few seconds, then bid her goodbye and headed down to her lab. McGee tried to categorize the evidence and the 'married' couple sat at their desks with miserable looks on their faces, both trying to find some solution for their situation.

_**The End of Chapter 14** _


	15. Friend's Help

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 15 – Friend's Help** _

Ziva sat at the table in the outside seating of nearby restaurant, staring in front of her and chewing on her thumb. She thought about how to fix things between her and Tony but everything she was able to come up with, didn't sound practicable enough. It required another argument, another misunderstanding, another suffering and she didn't want to hurt him even more.

She was pretty aware that he was upset because of her, that she was causing him the pain. The funny thing on all of this was that they have changed roles in that – she was always the one who shut him down while he was trying to help her despite her rejections and now he was the one who was doing such things and she finally realized what he was feeling when she did that to him. And it didn't make her to feel any better.

Abby sat across the table and watched Ziva's distress. Something was obviously bothering her and Abby couldn't wait to hear everything that happened between them since she and McGee left them on Tuesday's evening.

"I am horrible person." Ziva suddenly said, her voice dripping with despair and sadness. She felt like crying but not that she was sad but because she was able to feel Tony's pain and this was what made her feel so bad.

Abby reached for her hand and squeeze it comfortingly. "No Ziva, you're not. Why are you saying such things? It's not true." She told her, sensing that something terrible had to happen and she just wanted to know what.

"Yes, it is true, Abby. Do you even know what I am doing to him? How much I am hurting him? How enormous and unimaginable pain he feels? And everything because of me?" She tried to explain Abby what Tony was feeling and had to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Abby stared at her with sad face because she didn't want to see her friends to be so sad. "Why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe I will get it better because I don't understand a thing here – again." She tried to convince to say what happened between them.

"I do not know where to start." Ziva said, raking her hair in frustration. But she wanted to confide to Abby, she needed to tell about it to somebody.

"Start where we left off – after McGee and I left you two on Tuesday. Did you talk with him? Did you two make it up?" Abby asked her, wanting to know every detail of what happened.

"Yes, I did. I apologized to him and he explained to me how it was between him and Wendy." She began to prepare for recalling of everything that happened.

Abby watched her expectantly, curious how things turned out with Wendy. "They were seeing each other, but he broke it off after two months." Ziva confirmed Abby's opinion that Tony wasn't seeing Wendy anymore.

"Ha, I knew it!" Abby exclaimed and Ziva just nodded in agreement. "OK, what happened next?" Abby asked eagerly, hoping that these two finally kissed at least.

"We had dinner together and enjoyed ourselves but then _she_ appeared again. She took Tony aside and began to offer herself to him so I went to rescue him and sent him to our room because I wanted to give Wendy a little warning." Ziva further explained events of Tuesday's evening. Abby listened attentively as she nodded understandingly – she was beginning to hate that Wendy woman.

"When I came back to the room, he attacked me verbally, trying to found out what I told her. And I kind of lost my nerves and admitted that I was jealous." Ziva confessed and Abby smiled at her encouragingly, glad that she was able to confess some of her feelings for Tony.

"He wanted to kiss me then but I stopped him." She continued, knowing that Abby will get angry.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed disappointed with her constant rejections.

"I know, Abby. But trust me – there is a lot more." Ziva tried to calm her down a little while Abby sat back again, ready to listen.

"We watched a movie and he was neutral to me. It was obvious that he was angry with me for that I stopped him. But then we made another deal about not arguing anymore and everything was fine again. We even started to play..." Ziva went on and trailed off on the end of the sentence, smiling at the memory.

"You played? Like..." Abby started but Ziva cut her off, rolling her eyes. "No, Abby! We didn't have sex." She hissed at her while Abby pouted, getting frustrated with them.

"It was an innocent play. We had a pillow fight – he is actually good at it, by the way – then we wrestled and just fooled around. But then he found my ticklish spot and we..." Ziva explained further and Abby finished the sentence for her.

"And you ended up in another 'kissing' position but you rejected him again, I suppose." Abby said, shaking with her head at Ziva. _Why she just couldn't give in?_

"Yes, but I just... Something just did not feel right about the situation. I did not want it to be like that, Abby. The next morning though..." Ziva quickly tried to explain. The way how they kissed the next morning was far more beautiful than their 'kissing situations' from before.

"Don't tell me you kissed!" Abby said, her eyes filling with hope and she squealed when Ziva nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, we did. And it was..." Ziva sighed contentedly at the memory of the kiss in the bed. "It was wonderful... And we both wanted to go further but then..." She continued while Abby's face went from joyful to disappointed.

"But then what?" Abby demanded, wanting to know what the hell could interrupt them.

"Wendy knocked on our door, wanting to apologize for her behavior. And when I saw her, I just could not continue..." Ziva explained and Abby nodded understandingly. Now, she really hated Wendy – firstly, she broke heart of her friend and then she interfered again when he tried to gain another woman.

"Then he bid his definitive goodbye to her and when I tried to convince him that there is still possibility of getting together with Wendy again, he refused that, saying that there is somebody else." Ziva continued and Abby opened her mouth wide in awe.

"Do you think he meant you?" She asked her immediately but Ziva shrugged with her shoulders. "I do not know. Before I had even chance to process the information, he changed the topic." She explained but the curiosity still gnawed in her. She wanted to know whether Tony could mean her but it would require another serious conversation and she still wasn't sure if she was ready for it. Her main goal was to fix things between them again, not to cause another argument.

Abby nodded – she was sure that he meant her but she wanted to know what else happened between them. They kissed – finally – but it didn't explain their current situation so there had to be more to it. "So what happened in the last twenty four hours? Because you both look like if something really bad happened." Abby wanted to know what happened further.

Ziva sighed and raked her hair, preparing for another part of this conversation. "Then we went to the pool. And I experienced one of the best days of my life." She told Abby, smiling widely at the memory. Abby signaled with her hand eagerly, waiting for her to continue.

"At first I did not want to go to the water because I did not want to wet my hair. But he threw me inside and we played various and childish games in the pool. And I felt like..." Ziva sighed, trying to describe her feelings somehow better. "I felt so free, so... He made me smile with everything he did." She said as she looked at the floor, trying to hide that happy smile full of love.

Abby was leaning against her hand which was propped on her elbow against the table as she was smiling at her, glad for her friend. If somebody deserved to be happy, it was Ziva in her opinion. And Tony, of course. "And...?" She asked hopefully.

Ziva smiled even wider and blushed a little. "And we kissed. Twice. The first one was his initiative but the second one... it was mutual." Ziva answered, still smiling like a madman and Abby with her.

But suddenly Abby's face turned back to normal as she sensed that there was some 'but'. "But? Because there is always but when it comes to the two of you." She asked carefully and Ziva had to chuckle at it because she was absolutely right.

"The staff from the hotel interrupted us, saying that they needed to prepare the pool for the party. So we went back to our room to prepare for the party as well. It was the main reason why we are in that hotel after all." Ziva wiped that smile off her face and went back to explaining what exactly happened.

"And what he said about the dress?" Abby shot at her immediately, wanting to know how he reacted to those dress she and Ziva bought together only for his eyes.

Ziva smiled, running her hands through her hair and making small ringlets with her fingers. "He was speechless." She said and Abby smiled satisfied but Ziva's face then turned back to serious. "But it also probably caused our current problems." She added sadly and Abby eyed her, feeling confused. _How dress could be responsible for their terrible mood?_

"How's that?" Abby asked her impatiently and Ziva sighed. "He... He had problems to be in my proximity, afraid that he might lose control. He was able to stand next to me no more than two minutes." Ziva explained to her while she jerked a little because she suddenly remembered her tonight's dream.

"Then he disappeared somewhere and I tried to find him until he pulled me inside the dark hall and I thought he wanted to kiss me. But he did not." She added sadly, scratching her head and trying to get the images from her dream out of her mind.

Abby just watched her, not understanding her sudden nervousness but sensing that she will get an explanation soon. "He gave me the key card to their room and I went to do my job. When I tried to find some solution how to return the key card, he suddenly appeared, telling me that the couple was going up. And I did the only thing I was able to think about." Ziva continued, cursing herself for what she did. Everything would be different now.

"I kissed him – for distraction." She informed Abby who furrowed her eyebrows, not seeing some problem in it. "I do not know what exactly triggered it but he lost control, Abby. He was absolutely out of his mind and I tried to stop him but with each passing second I was losing _my_ self-control." Ziva explained what exactly happened yesterday on that corridor.

"The couple literally saved me because their arrival was able to snap him out of the trance he was in. I returned them the key card and dragged him back to our room. I wanted to ask him what happened but if you saw his face, Abby... He looked absolutely terrified." She continued while Abby was looking at her with awe. _Tony lost control? After all those years he was able to hold himself back?_

"He was totally frightened and upset. It was obvious that he did not want to talk about it so I tried to cheer him up but the reaction I expected did not come." Ziva said sadly and Abby nodded – she could understand why Tony was so gloomy today.

"How did you try to cheer him up?" She however asked, genuinely curious.

Ziva smiled and blushed with shyness. "Do you remember that black satin chemise?" She asked Abby and Abby nodded knowingly in understanding with a smile. "Oh, yeah." She gave her thumb up for good job.

Ziva however shrugged with her shoulders. "I wore it for him but he locked himself up in the bathroom to hide from me. I do not even know how much time he spent there because I fell asleep." She continued in her story, shaking herself off once again as the dream from the last night again appeared in her mind.

"When I woke up in the morning I found a bottle of scotch and I thought that he got drunk. But he swore to me that he had just one glass, nothing more. You know as well as me that he tends to..." Ziva told her about today's morning and Abby stepped in, nodding in understanding, "Tends to solve his problems through alcohol, yeah I know." Abby said sadly, feeling sorry for Tony – she didn't like when he was upset.

"I decided to believe him and wanted to know why he was upset. He denied that at first but then I realized that I am the reason why he is so sad and hurt." Ziva's voice began to quiver as she again felt the disgust to herself for what she was doing to him. Abby reached for her hand and squeezed it, trying to console her and give her the courage to continue.

"In that moment we have changed our roles – he was always the one who tried to make me talk, make me feel better and who wanted to kiss me and I was always the one who shut him down and rejected him. Now I am the one who has to stand those rejections and he is the one who does not want to talk." Ziva said miserably, raking her hair as Abby watched her with sad eyes.

"How's that?" Abby asked her, finally getting what was going on here and it really wasn't good.

"I wanted to kiss him – to console him. But when I thought that I have him when I wanted him to be – he stopped me. And I finally realized what I am doing to him." Ziva answered, sighing shakily on the edge of tears again. Abby took her hand and just held it to comfort her.

"Now I know how he feels. And the worst thing is that I am not doing this to him only for last few weeks, but for the last few years! I cannot even imagine how he can live with this unbearable pain, Abby. Each rejection is like a bullet into heart, it tears you up from the inside. And yet you have to pretend that everything is fine." Ziva said as the first tears escaped down her cheek as she couldn't bear it anymore. Abby watched her with sad look as she gripped her hands for support.

"I swore to myself to never do that to him again. I treated him badly and he does not deserve that." Ziva continued after she wiped the tears off her face, not wanting to cry in front of Abby.

Abby watched her and sighed – _if those two finally spoke to each other, everything would be different now. That's what happens when you don't listen to your heart and use your brain instead. Because when it comes to love, you have to listen to your heart._

"I know that it might sound awfully, but at least you know what it feels like. You should draw a lesson from it." Abby quietly remarked and Ziva nodded, knowing that she was right.

"I know, Abby. Trust me that I know how horrible person I am. But that is not all." Ziva said, fear dripping from her voice and Abby sighed as she couldn't believe that this wasn't the end.

"First – you're not horrible person, Ziva. Second – what else happened? How bad can it be?" Abby asked her carefully.

"I think that... he gave up on me, Abby." Ziva said, her eyes filling with fear and Abby furrowed her eyebrows. _No, this can't be..._ "Why do you think so?" She asked her, not believing that Tony could give up on her.

Ziva shrugged with her shoulders as her face mirrored the resignation she felt. "Because since that morning conversation I'm trying to get us back to normal. But he reacts just for few seconds and then he changes back to his gloomy self. You could see that by yourself when I was giving him the paperwork." Ziva explained and Abby immediately used that to find out what was going on with the paperwork.

"Speaking of which – what's with that paperwork, anyway? For what he's being punished?" She asked her, hoping that it will draw her from her sadness for a while. And also she was absolutely curious.

"We have made a deal. He wanted to kiss me in front of a receptionist when we were checking in but I stopped him. He then reasoned that as a married couple we have to kiss from time to time so he offered one kiss per day for doing one week of my paperwork." Ziva quickly explained and Abby smiled – typical Tony's idea.

"We talked about the deal in the car and we agreed on four kisses so four weeks of my paperwork for him. I said five because I wanted to give him a hint that I'm awaiting fifth kiss today. But you saw his reaction – just a small, even disappointed smile. He does not want to kiss me." Ziva finished miserably as Abby listened to her attentively, trying to find some solution.

"OK, let's say that he really gave up on you. He probably decided to survive until the end of this assignment and then he's probably over with you. But you can't blame him though." Abby tried to sum up it somehow while Ziva looked at her and gave her a short nod.

"I do not know what to do, Abby." She said and lifted her pleading eyes at her, hoping that her friend had some solution.

"Well, even that he gave up on you, you can't give up on him, Ziva. He loves you – I'm sure of it. He's just utterly confused. That's why you can't tell him that you love him now – he won't believe it anyway. So you have to show him your love in some other way." Abby reasoned and Ziva listened to her attentively.

"I do not know. I don't think it will work." She tried to object but Abby stuck on her guns. "Persist, Ziva. Just promise me that you will try it." Abby pleaded her because all she wanted was happiness for both of her friends. Ziva nodded with a sigh but her mood didn't get any better.

* * *

Tony sat at the table, looking in front of him and trying to clear his mind. He really didn't felt so much confused in his life like he felt right now. _What was that with the fifth kiss? Why she suddenly wanted so much to kiss him?_ He shook with his head and lifted his eyes to McGee who was watching him expectantly, waiting for him to be ready for the conversation.

"So, are you ready to talk? Because you look terrible." McGee asked slowly, really curious what was behind Tony's gloomy mood.

Tony sat up straight and put his hands on the table as he leaned forward. "I feel terrible, trust me. I need your opinion, Tim. I need to know if I made a right decision. Because I feel so confused that I really don't know what is wrong and what is right." Tony asked his friend and McGee nodded understandingly, ready to give him some good advice.

"OK, then. Start where we left off. Did you pick the quarrel with her?" McGee asked him, curious if he knew that Ziva was really jealous. McGee knew that because they talked about it with Abby so he had another point of view on the whole situation and he was able to understand Ziva's behavior a little.

"Yes, I did. And she was truly jealous. But that practically doesn't matter now." Tony said with sadness in his voice and McGee raised an eyebrow on him. _He was so eager to know if she was jealous and now it didn't matter?_

"How's that?" McGee asked him and Tony just chuckled sarcastically.

"To sum it up – we danced our usual dance – one step forward, two steps back. I wanted to kiss her, she stopped me. I was neutral to her, she made a peace between us. We played around – we had a pillow fight, we wrestled, I tickled her and when I wanted to kiss her – she stopped me again." Tony quickly summarized events of Tuesday's night.

"Important thing is what happened yesterday." Tony then added and McGee watched him, listening attentively.

"And what happened yesterday when it's so important?" He asked eagerly, wanting to know what happened yesterday because it really had to be 'something'.

"A lot of things." Tony answered with a chuckle as his mind went back to yesterday's morning. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to get back and recall the memories again.

"When I woke in the morning, she looked so peaceful and beautiful and when she opened her eyes and looked at me... I just lost it, Tim. I couldn't hold myself back any longer." Tony told him, his voice shaking with emotions and McGee just smiled knowingly because he knew how deep Tony's love for Ziva was.

"I kissed her and she kissed me back and we almost crossed the line..." Tony continued as he had to stop because of the lump in his throat. McGee blinked surprised. "Almost?" He asked him unbelievingly. He personally thought that once Tony kisses Ziva, the sex was inevitable – there was eight years of unresolved sexual tension after all.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "Wendy interrupted us when she came to apologize for her earlier behavior. I bid my definitive goodbye to her but Ziva tried to convince me that there's still a possibility of me and Wendy getting back together. I lost my nerves and told her it was impossible because there was somebody else." He further explained why they didn't cross the line.

"What did she say?" McGee asked him curiously, wanting to know if Ziva could know that he was obviously talking about her.

"Nothing, so I rather changed the topic." Tony answered, massaging his temple trying to ease the headache he was experiencing. Then he propped his hand against his leg and despite his gloominess, he smiled.

"And then we experienced our probably best afternoon together." He said dreamily, recalling the afternoon in the pool. He fell silent for few seconds, staring into distance while McGee waited impatiently.

"Tony!" He called when he couldn't stand it anymore. Tony snapped his head to him and shook himself off.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I just zoned out for a moment. Where have we been? Oh, that afternoon at the pool..." Tony apologized to him but the memories were too much pleasant and he wanted to savor them by himself for a moment. McGee sat back and listened attentively to him.

"She didn't want to go to the water at first but I threw her inside. After she cooled off and I was sure that she won't kill me, we fooled around in the water. And she was... I have never seen her like that, McGee. But in a good way." Tony continued in his story and McGee watched him with a small smile on his lips.

"She was smiling and laughing... She was even giggling. She joked around and was so... relaxed and... She even told me that _I_ was making her feel like if she was sixteen again." Tony tried to explain what they experienced in that pool with a happy smile.

"Really?" McGee asked him amused, glad for his friend that he was able to make feel some woman like that.

"Yeah." Tony confirmed it with a wide smile. "And I didn't know what to say and she batted her eyelashes on me and I got lost in her eyes and..." He continued and trailed off with a sigh as he recalled those two magnificent wet kisses in the pool.

"You kissed her." McGee finished for him and the huge smile on Tony's lips affirmed it.

"Yes. And it was wonderful. And then again... But the second one was mutual, she wanted that too. It was like if she suddenly decided that she will give it a shot, that she wanted to yield." Tony explained why he was so confused with Ziva's behavior. McGee just nodded and let him to continue, waiting for the usual 'but' which soon came.

"But the hotel staff interrupted us, saying that they had to prepare the pool for the party, so we left to our room. She obviously didn't want to talk about it and I didn't push her. We rather began to focus on our job there and prepared for the party." Tony went back to normal from his dreamy state.

McGee just smiled as he could only imagine how much fun the hotel staff had over it while those two had to feel ashamed. "And how was the party?" He asked Tony, sensing that his gloomy mood was connected to it somehow.

"The living hell." Tony said with a chuckle. "If you saw those dress, McGee... She looked so gorgeously that I... I had to drink few shots to keep myself at bay. I was able to stand at her side for few seconds before I needed to put some distance between us. And her seducing behavior and her perfume and... It really didn't make any better." He whined, putting his head into his hands as he began to recall how he lost control.

"So when the couple finally arrived, I was relieved that I could busy myself with the assignment. I stole the key card and pulled Ziva inside the dark hall to give it to her. But she awaited something absolutely different." Tony continued and looked at McGee just to be sure that he was listening to him.

"Go on." McGee told him with a smile, assuring him that he paid him full attention.

"She went to sneak into their room and gathered the evidence while I stayed down to keep an eye on the couple in the case they would want to go up. Which, of course, happened so I tried to call Ziva but she didn't answer her phone and I went up after her. I found her standing in the corridor as she was thinking about the best way how to return the key card to the couple." Tony went on, the headache intensifying as he was getting closer to the root of his current problems.

"What did she do?" McGee asked him curiously as Tony began to massage his temples again, trying to ease the pain.

"She kissed me – for distraction. So we could look like an enamored couple." Tony said, looking at him with totally miserable face and McGee frowned because he didn't understand why Tony was so upset about it.

"And you think it's a bad thing, why exactly?" McGee asked him for assurance and Tony sighed deeply, rubbing his face in desperation.

"Because I lost control, McGee." Tony confessed and McGee just opened his mouth wide as he stared at him unbelievingly.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I was completely out my mind. I don't even remember it! Just flashes in my mind that are appearing out of nowhere tell me what I did. I'm absolutely frightened, McGee, with how easy it was to lose control. After all these years I was able to hold myself back..." He trailed off, the hopelessness dripping from his voice and McGee nodded in understanding. Now he understood why Tony was so upset.

"Has it happened to you before?" McGee asked him carefully. Tony nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Yes, few times. But I was able to snap out of it after few seconds. But this time I just couldn't... The arrival of the couple was what brought me back to reality." Tony confessed and McGee asked another question that was running through his head.

"And Ziva?" He wanted to know how she reacted but because he was alive, she obviously didn't kill him for it.

"She probably tried to stop me, but I didn't react. When we got back to our room, she wanted to say something but I had to look absolutely frightened because she pretended that nothing serious happened. On the contrary, she asked me if I was fine and tried to console me." Tony explained how Ziva behaved and realized that it was nice from her, actually. _And I thought that she's just messing with me..._

"But I locked myself up in the bathroom to hide from her. I just needed to think for a while and clear my mind... I was determined to talk about it with her and finally resolve 'that thing' between us. I realized that I can't live in the uncertainty anymore, that I just need to know whether she has some feelings for me or not." He went on and McGee listened attentively. _That was why he was so gloomy? Maybe Ziva lied to him and told him that she doesn't love him..._

"So, that's the reason of your mood? You finally talked and she said that she doesn't have the same feelings for you as you have?" He asked him carefully, not wanting to hurt him with this question because it was sensitive topic after all.

"No, when I came out of the bathroom, she was already fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I thought about it by myself." Tony said and McGee rolled his eyes at it.

"I see. And because I know you, you came up with some crazy theory with some crazy solution which is the reason why you are in so 'wonderful' mood, right? Come on, shoot. What it is?" McGee said, knowing how it was when Tony began thinking too much.

Tony grimaced sarcastically but began explaining his theory. "I realized that she cares about me only as a friend. But there is that strong sexual attraction between us and that's why she wants to yield. But she doesn't love me and doesn't want to hurt me because she can't reciprocate my feelings and that's why she always backs away." He said slowly. trying to summarize his thoughts over it.

"And I'm hurting myself because I still think that she might feel more. But she doesn't and it's hurting her that she has to reject me everytime, knowing that she's unintentionally hurting me." He finished his observation while McGee slowly shook his head at him because he was absolutely wrong.

"And the conclusion from your theory?" McGee asked him, probably knowing what the conclusion was.

Tony sighed and raked his hair as another wave of desperation rushed through him. "I decided to suppress my feelings for her, try to work on 'friend mode'. I can't afford to lose control once again so I also promised myself not to kiss her ever again." He explained and looked at him expectantly. "So what do you think? Did I decide right?" He added his question because McGee's opinion was something he really needed.

McGee regarded him for a moment, pondering whether to tell him now what he was thinking or let him continue in his story and then tell him what his opinion was. "Tell me what happened in the morning and then I'll tell you what I'm thinking." He decided to let Tony finish his story and Tony nodded, taking another deep breath.

"When I woke up in the morning, she rapped out at me whether I got drunk because she found the bottle of scotch on the bar. After I assured that I had just one glass and nothing more, she began to question me why I was upset. She guessed right that I was upset because of her." Tony went on while McGee furrowed his eyebrows because he didn't believe him that he didn't want to get drunk.

"But I didn't want to talk about it and especially not with her so I begged her to drop it. She was obviously disappointed by it and... She tried to kiss me but I stopped her." Tony said and McGee rolled his eyes.

"So you did exactly what she was doing to you. You rejected her and gave her the taste of her own medicine." He stated and Tony nodded in affirmation.

"Then for the rest of the morning she tried to make me feel better but... I'm not in the mood for it. I think that I have right to sulk over myself after all. That's the whole story." Tony finished with painful sadness in his voice, rubbing his temples again.

McGee sat back and crossed his arms as he regarded him for a moment, thinking where to start. "You're doing a huge mistake, Tony." He then finally said after few seconds of silence.

Tony lifted his head to him with a question in his eyes. "That's really not exactly what I needed to hear." He stated as he sat back too and bent his head back to stare at the sky for few seconds while McGee began to explain why he was doing the biggest mistake of his life.

"Did you want my opinion? Then here it is! You're doing one of the biggest mistakes in your life, Tony. I can understand that you promised yourself something but you're now doing to her the same thing she was doing to you! So you have to know how much you are hurting her! Not to mention that you are hurting yourself as well!" McGee finally had some space to express what he was thinking and Tony just widened his eyes at him in awe. He awaited some advice, some scold but such outburst?

McGee took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued in more gentle way. "Look, I talked about this with Abby and because she's the one who is talking with Ziva, I now know some information that you don't know. I won't tell you everything because that would be very easy for you. My only advice I can give it to you is that you two should talk."

Tony grimaced skeptically, highly doubting that Ziva will be willing to talk with him. "Don't give me this look, Tony. I know that she's always the one who doesn't want to talk but from time to time it also concerns you as well. Otherwise you'd already tell her that you love her a long time ago." McGee berated him for the expression on his face because sometimes was Tony just as stubborn as Ziva.

Tony just shrugged, waiting for McGee to finish what he wanted to say. "If everything that Abby told me is true, Tony and I really don't see some reason why Abby would lie to me, then this is one big misunderstanding between you two. You two _really should_ sit down and finally talk. It's the only option how can you resolve what's happening between you two because neither you, nor she, can't deny that something is happening. Did you ever consider that she really might have some actual feelings for you?" McGee tried to convince him to talk with Ziva and give it a shot.

Tony closed his eyes and began to shake with his head. _No, no, no, no. He promised himself something. He decided to survive until the end of this assignment and then he's over with her. Unless... NO! No unless! She won't talk to you, you know her very well! And actual feelings? She hasn't shown any sign of that. All of her behavior towards him that could be considered as some display of affection was just meant in friendly or sexual way. There was no love behind it – it was just him who searched for something more._

"Why are you telling me this, McGee? Do you think that I like it?! Do you think that I'm happy with this?! I know that I'm hurting her, I know that I'm hurting myself! But it's the only way how we can escape out of it... Both unharmed by it for the future." Tony began to defend his decision to suppress his feelings for Ziva.

"Sure that I don't want to be like that! Sure that I wanted to make things turn out differently! But things in life just don't go like we want, Tim. I can't make her to fall in love with me! I don't have enough strength for it, I really don't. If she doesn't love, then she doesn't love me. And I have to learn how to live with it..." He continued in his outburst, not really caring if anybody could overhear them but by the end of the sentence he trailed off.

McGee watched him and felt sorry for his friend. It was obvious that he was too much broken with the unrequited love he was experiencing so he decided to tell him something that might cheer him up. Or at least make him to rethink his decision. "That's the thing, you know." He remarked calmly and Tony snapped his head at him.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked him carefully and McGee sighed as he leaned forward to look him in the eyes.

"Abby... Abby claims that Ziva is in love with you." He informed him and waited for his reaction.

Tony's eyes widened as the spark of hope appeared in them but he still refused to believe it. "Bullshit." He countered and McGee smiled as he expected the usual denial.

He clasped his hands on the table and still watched Tony closely. "That's what Abby told me, Tony. And I don't have any reason not to believe her." He said with sudden seriousness in his voice, just to assure him that he wasn't making fun of him right now.

Tony sighed, closed his eyes and raked his hair in desperation. _This can't be true, it just can't!_ "So after I gave up on her..." He began but trailed off as he had to chuckle at his confusing situation.

"And I thought that the talk with you will help me to make things more clear." He added sarcastically as he began to feel even more confused than in the morning.

McGee watched his distress feeling sorry for him but he didn't have any other choice than tell him what he knew. "You should talk to her, Tony. It's the only chance how to resolve it." He advised him again but Tony closed his eyes and shrugged with his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said miserably as the headache returned in another wave.

He rubbed his temples for few seconds and McGee gave him the space to think about it for a while. Tony then decided that he needed to know more. If Abby knew what Ziva was thinking and told it to McGee than he had to know something. He sat up straight and looked at McGee pleadingly.

"What else Abby said?" He asked him, hoping that McGee will take a pity on him and tell him what was happening in Ziva's mind.

McGee opened his mouth but suddenly shut it as Abby's voice behind them asked him. "Why do you want to know that, Tony?"

_**The End of Chapter 15** _


	16. Gaming

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 16 – Gaming** _

* * *

*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***

** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **

_He rubbed his temples for few seconds and McGee gave him the space to think about it for a while. Tony then decided that he needed to know more. If Abby knew what Ziva was thinking and told it to McGee than he had to know something. He sat up straight and looked at McGee pleadingly._

" _What else Abby said?" He asked him, hoping that McGee will take a pity on him and tell him what was happening in Ziva's mind._

_McGee opened his mouth but suddenly shut it as Abby's voice behind them asked him. "Why do you want to know that, Tony?"_

** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **

* * *

Tony snapped out his head in the direction of the voice where Abby and Ziva stood side by side, both with mischievous smiles on the lips and crossed arms across their chests. His eyes suddenly filled with fear because he thought that they might overhear something that he didn't want them to hear.

Suddenly, both Abby and Ziva burst out laughing. "Oh, God! If you saw your face, Tony!" Abby patted his arm to calm him and winked at him. "Don't worry. I wasn't eavesdropping. I just heard the last sentence you said." She immediately assured him that neither she, nor Ziva overheard anything from his conversation with McGee.

Tony and McGee just stared at her as she went over at McGee's side and sat beside him with a satisfied smile. Tony opened his mouth to say something but his breath hitched in the moment when Ziva, who was standing behind him, stuck her hands under his shirt and began to caress his chest. His eyes as well as McGee's widened at what she was doing, not really understanding why she was doing it.

He turned his head at her with surprised face and silently asked her what she was doing. She was smiling sweetly down at him and winked at him playfully as she bent down to him. "Relax. The couple is behind us." She whispered quietly but loudly enough for McGee and Abby to hear it.

He widened his eyes even more as he tried to ignore what her hands was doing on his chest and the fact that he could see now beneath the blouse she was wearing. "What?" He whispered his question and she just nodded in affirmation. "Just play along with me." She ordered to him while Abby and McGee had a great time with observation of them.

Tony tried to relax but she was doing to him things he rather wanted to suppress but was failing it. McGee suddenly cursed as he realized that the couple will probably see him which could cause him some serious problems. Everybody looked at him in surprise and he just smiled shyly.

"Gibbs will kill me. If they'll see me how I am supposed to bring them in for the interrogation? They will know that it was you two who gathered the evidence against them." He explained them his problem. Tony visibly relaxed as he began to focus on McGee's problem instead of Ziva's hands on his chest.

"He can take Dorneget on this." He offered to him some solution and McGee sighed in relief, thanking him for such idea.

Abby just sat back and enjoyed the view on the pair she was rooting for. To someone who didn't have any idea what was happening between them, it would seem that they were together for a lifetime.

The couple came into their view and immediately headed into their direction. Ziva pulled out her hands from beneath Tony's shirt and began to ruffle his hair as Tony closed his eyes, biting his lip trying to stifle the moan. This woman really knew how to have her way with him. He rather grabbed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers just to keep his own hands busy.

They greeted with the couple who was obviously happy that they met them. "I told you it's them! We don't want to interrupt but we saw you and wanted to thank you for the key card you found." The wife exclaimed happily as Ziva and Tony flashed her fake warm smiles.

"Oh, you are welcome. It was a pleasure." Ziva replied in sweet tone which absolutely didn't suit her but only those who know her could say that. She began to ruffle Tony's hair more softly than before, absolutely forgetting what she was doing because she was too much engrossed to look absolutely normal in front of the couple.

Tony just sat there and stared at the couple, circling his thumb across Ziva's hand gently. "We also want to apologize for our interruption yesterday. It was kind of rude from us..." The husband began and Ziva waved at him with her hand as she chuckled.

"You do not have to worry, you did not interrupt anything. Right, honey?" Ziva said, continuing in her sweet tone, patting Tony's face to make him to say something.

"Right." Tony managed to say, his face turning red a little and kissed her knuckles. Ziva's eyes widened as the place on her hand began to tingle in the same way as it tingled when he kissed her knuckles in the pool.

"That's great. Well, we should go – see you again soon." The couple bid its goodbye and Tony flashed them another fake smile while Ziva waved with her hand. They went away but Ziva still ruffled Tony's hair and he still gripped her hand, making small circles on it as they both watched the couple until they disappeared behind the corner.

McGee and Abby could just watch the whole interaction and the most interesting thing on it was the interaction between Tony and Ziva. Abby nudged McGee with her elbow and nodded at them with a huge smile. McGee returned the smile as he hoped that they will finally talk to each other because it would be huge loss if those two didn't get together.

When they both stopped to pay attention to the couple and turned back to McGee and Abby, they just saw their sly smiles on their faces. "What?" Tony asked, not realizing how they had to look together with Ziva.

Abby didn't say anything, just smiled even wider and her eyes travelled to Tony's and Ziva's hands. They both followed her gaze and immediately realized how they acted towards each other. Tony released her hand as he found something interesting on his shoes and Ziva took a step away from him to put some distance between them.

"You two make such a lovely couple." Abby remarked dreamily and McGee chuckled amusingly.

"Abby." Ziva warned her while Tony stood up and turned to Ziva.

"We should probably go back. We're stalling them from their work after all." Tony remarked, wanting to find some peaceful place where he could clear his mind as Ziva nodded in agreement.

They bid their goodbyes to each other with some additional whispered advices and left by their separate ways – McGee and Abby headed back to NCIS while Tony and Ziva went back to the hotel.

* * *

"Admit it." Tony said after he couldn't stand the silence anymore as Ziva tried to find some solution for her miserable situation.

"What?" She growled at him with gritted teeth, not wanting to give up.

"You've lost." He informed her as he took one of the chess pieces and began to play with it between his fingers.

"No, I have not." She said, her gaze focused on the chessboard as she put her finger on her queen, thinking about her next move.

Tony sighed wearily and sat back as he began to stare into the distance. It was actually good afternoon after all. The sun was shining but it wasn't too much hot. The light breeze caressed their faces as they sat in the garden with a pile of party games which Ziva suggested they could play. They were now playing chess and Ziva was losing – again. But because she swore to herself that she will win this round, she didn't want to admit her defeat.

The ride back to the hotel was mostly silent. Ziva was sending him desperate looks but he ignored that. His mind was preoccupied with what McGee said to him and he desperately tried to find out something in her behavior that could actually tell him that she really was in love with him. But he couldn't find anything. Yes, there were a plenty of hints and signs but nothing that would scream at him.

He wanted to be alone for a while but she had apparently different plans. When he suggested that they could spend the afternoon separately, she began to persuade him to do something together and that was why they were sitting in the garden and playing party games. It was fun actually and both relaxed a little after what happened yesterday and in the morning. They teased each other, made jokes and he began to feel good again.

"This game is stupid." Ziva said angrily and sat back with crossed arms across her chest and glared at the chessboard.

When Tony didn't reply, she looked at him and caught him staring into the distance while he played with a chess piece in his hand. She sighed when she saw the painful expression in his face, especially when she knew that it was her who was causing him such pain. She thought that they were getting back to normal but now it seemed that he went back to his gloomy self.

She wanted so much talk to him, show him how much she loved him but she just couldn't find the right way how to do it. When he suggested spending the afternoon separately, she began to panic. They had probably last twenty-four hours in this hotel and she just had to do something. She was too much afraid that he really gave up on her and after this assignment, he won't want to see her again. Well, sure he will have to see her but not in a way she wanted.

She thought that playing party games could loosen him up and she was right. It really kicked him to be in a better mood. But it only took few seconds of staring into distance and he looked upset again. She sighed once more and raked her hair in desperation as her mood fell back to sad as well. It was breaking her heart to see him like that and she wasn't too much far away from crying.

"Tony?" She asked him softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Hm?" He reacted immediately and turned his head to her. When he saw her watching him expectantly, he realized that he zoned out and she probably said something and now she was waiting for her answer.

"I admit it. I have lost – you have won." She returned back to their chess game and that created a small smile on his lips.

"See? Finally something where I am better than you – chess." He said, glad that he could beat her in something they were doing together.

She watched him for a moment and decided to push him. If she wanted to do something, she needed to know why exactly he was upset. "What were you thinking about?" She asked him curiously but carefully.

Tony snapped his head at her and his eyes widened with panic. "I... I uhm... I was actually thinking about that you could pick a movie for tonight." He stammered and came up with a thought about which he was really thinking for the last few days.

She raised an eyebrow on him unbelievingly, not buying it but playing along with him. "Me? Pick a movie? Are you serious?" She asked him, not wanting to believe that he trusted her enough to let her pick a movie.

"Yes, I am." He laughed nervously, not wanting to confess to her about what he was thinking about. "Really, I think that you should pick a movie for tonight." He assured her, giving her his faith in her, knowing that she will pick something good eventually because she doesn't want to disappoint him.

She watched him for few seconds, trying to process it. "OK. What is wrong? Because I highly doubt that you would allow me to pick a movie just out of the blue." She asked him directly, suspecting that he just wanted to avoid conversation about himself.

He shrugged with his shoulders. "Nothing, really. I'm just trying to do something nice for you." He tried to convince her that he really didn't have any ulterior motive but she obviously didn't believe him.

"Now, something is really wrong." She said and stood up as she went over to him and beckoned him with her hand to make him move over so she could sit down next to him.

When she sat down, her hand immediately reached to his forehead because she wanted to be sure that he didn't have fever and wasn't delirious. "Are you ill?" She asked him for assurance.

He grabbed her hand and removed it out of his forehead because her touch was still causing him huge problems. "No, I'm not. I just wanted to make you happy and let you to pick a movie. That's all." He explained as he began to regret that he offered it to her.

She stared at him as she began to feel disgusted by herself again. _He wanted to make her happy... Even though it was her who caused the problems they currently had..._ "Are you sure, you are OK?" She asked him softly and reached out her hand to his cheek but he shoved it away.

He turned his head aside because he didn't want her to see the pain and fear in his eyes. It made him feel vulnerable and he couldn't afford to be vulnerable in front of her. She would probably want to kiss him again and he couldn't let her to do it. Because in his vulnerable state he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop her.

"Here we go – the overprotective mother hen again." He tried to avoid the inevitable conversation with a chuckle and poor joke.

She didn't let it go – she understood his attempt to slip away but she wasn't going to let him. She grabbed his chin to make him look at her so he could see how serious she was about it.

"Tony," she said searching his eyes for any sign of a lie, "does it have something to do with that you were upset yesterday?" She asked him, her heart skipped few times as she began to fear the answer.

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His mood which turned slightly better few minutes ago was gone. The sorrow and sadness returned back as the pain stung in his heart with renewed intensity.

"It doesn't matter. It's gone." He said firmly but it was obvious that he was lying because he avoided the eye contact with her.

She sighed wearily, wanting so much to help him, to ease the pain she saw in his eyes. "It obviously is not gone, Tony. You are not fine. Just let me help you. Please, let me." She pleaded him, her eyes glittering with the water that began to form in her eyes as she was on the edge of tears again. She palmed his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

He closed his eyes and turned his head aside once again as he shoved her hand away from his face. "You can't help me." He stated, trying to calm his breathing. Her closeness made him feel dizzy and his heart was beating erratically that he thought it might explode.

She grimaced hurt for that he shoved her hand away and had to gulp to find her voice. "So, it has something to do with me, right?" She asked him, her voice quivering because she now got the definite proof that he was really upset because of her, that she was the one who was causing him the pain.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes once again as he rubbed his temples to ease the headache which returned to him. "Ziva, please..." He begged her in the same way like in the morning. He really didn't want explain anything to her. It would just hurt them both even more and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked him suddenly, watching his face carefully for any reaction that could mean something. It was a stupid question – she knew very well what she has done but she thought that it might make him talk finally.

He sighed deeply and raked his hair. "Do we really have to talk about it right now?" He asked her, avoiding the eye contact again as he propped his elbow against the backrest of the bench and leaned his head against his hand.

She understood why he didn't want to talk about it but this was too much important to let it go. "Sure, we do not." She however complied with his wish, caressing his face lightly as he again closed his eyes and gulped to prevent himself from any reaction to her touches.

She began to be in despair because he didn't react to any of her caresses. She took his free hand and intertwined their fingers as she began caressing his palm with her thumb. "Tony, if I did or said something... Or hurt you in any way... I just want you to know..." She began to apologize, her voice plaintive as her eyes watered once again.

He looked at her and felt sorry for her. He didn't want her to be hurt by his gloomy mood, he didn't want her to think that she was the one who was causing him the pain even though it was true. He palmed her face to make her to look at him.

"Really Ziv, you don't have to. I don't blame you, it's not your fault. This is my problem and I have to deal with it by myself. You really can't help me." He told her, trying to assure her that he didn't blame her for anything. It was his fault that he fell in love with her and he can't make her to reciprocate his feelings.

He stroked her cheek once more and then put his hand away. He couldn't stand the gaze she was giving him. She looked so beautiful when she was looking at him like that and he was afraid that he might do something stupid. And because he promised himself not to kiss her ever again because he couldn't afford to lose control, he rather turned his head aside so he didn't have to look at her.

Ziva didn't know what else to do. She knew that he was sincere but it was just another proof that he really gave up on her and she couldn't let that happen. His eyes were full of such pain and it was breaking her heart over and over again. And still – he was still considering _her feelings_ , what _she_ wanted – he absolutely didn't make any respect to himself. Her eyes filled with tears as every fiber of her being felt responsible for everything that happened to him.

"I just can't stand that I am the one who is hurting you. That I am the one who is causing you all of the pain. You are the last person who deserves something like this, Tony and I..." She sobbed, the tears falling down her cheeks as she couldn't hold them back any longer, gripping his hand for support.

Tony's head immediately snapped at her and when he saw the tears streaming down her face, he reached with his free hand to wipe them away. He didn't want to make her cry, that was the last thing he wanted to cause to her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, please don't cry. Just don't cry." He tried to stop the tears with his hand but just couldn't make it as she continued sobbing.

He hated to see her crying. He had to stop it, that was the only thing he could think about. "Come on, sweetheart, stop crying. Please, stop crying." He begged her, not realizing what endearment he just used while he tried to wipe those tears away.

She, on the other hand, heard it. _Sweetheart?_ She looked at him and melted under his gaze which was full of undeniable love and for the first time she finally did what Abby told her to do a long time ago – _open your eyes and let yourself to see it_. But she needed her assurance like always so she released his hand and palmed his face so he won't pull away while Tony still tried to wipe away those tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Then she crashed her lips on his, silently pleading him to kiss her back.

Tony didn't even register that she palmed his face so the kiss that came absolutely surprised him. His eyes widened and his hand slipped from her face to her hair. All he could think about was her lips on his as she moved with them once again, trying to make him to participate on the kiss and kiss her back. The tears that were streaming down her cheeks were now on his cheeks as well because she was pressing her face on his, not wanting to release him.

He then obediently parted his lips as he closed his eyes and he could hear her to sigh contentedly at it as she slowly wrapped her hands around his neck, trying to bring him closer and never let him go. She took advantage of his parted lips and caught them between hers. His lips began to move against hers on their own volition he couldn't control but he didn't mind. It was just innate movement of his lips – he didn't lose control, he still knew what he was doing. And it was amazing.

The kiss was passionate and it got more and more heated by each passing second but it was also very slow kiss. They took their time to taste each other and devour their lips trying to savor every detail of the kiss. Their tongues traced their bottom lips and the upper as well before they collided between their mouths in the amatory battle. His hands wandered across her back while her hands still clasped his neck, afraid that he will pull away.

But he didn't, because he didn't want to. This kiss was so different from those they have experienced so far and he just couldn't bring himself to stop. It was too much addicting, more than any other drug in the world. She was his drug and her kiss was his euphoria. He grabbed her by her jaw to change the angle and she moaned into his mouth, massaging the nape of his neck which sent shivers down his spine.

Ziva felt like if she was in heaven. He opened up to her and she finally could feel his love for her. She didn't know whether he wanted to show her how much he loved her or if he was just too much vulnerable that he didn't try to hide it because he didn't have enough strength to do it and frankly, she didn't care. What he was giving to her made her heart sing, her head went dizzy and she wasn't able to form any thought in her mind. All she knew was that he loved her.

But like all beautiful things, even this kiss had its end. When they parted, both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths while their lungs screamed at them in the need of oxygen, Ziva kept her hands on his neck, afraid that he might pull away. When she was sure that he didn't have any intention to do so, at least for now because he tried to clear his mind over what just happened, she took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers.

Tony didn't know what to do or how to behave so he just closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, still trying to catch his breath. He felt that she took his hand while her other hand played with his hair. He couldn't resist and ruffled her hair between his fingers, trying to absorb the kiss and why the hell she kissed him.

Ziva's heart was beating fast as a result of the lack of oxygen and also because she finally believed that he truly loved her. The tears stopped streaming from her eyes a while ago and she smiled widely again.

"Tony..." She breathed out, her voice trembling with emotions as her own tone made her shiver. She thought that everything was good now. He had to know that she recognized his feelings through the kiss and hopefully – he recognized hers.

But Tony didn't feel like that. Slowly, but surely, it began to dawn on him what just happened. He let his guard down, he was too vulnerable to hide his feelings for her. She had to know that he loved her by now. And it scared him more than anything. He just needed some time alone to think about it, he needed to run away for a while and just to be with himself to clear his mind and consider his next move.

"No..." He breathed out and Ziva's breath hitched at it as her face which held completely satisfied look, turned to fearful one.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._ Tony repeated in his mind again. He knew that he will hurt her now immensely but he felt so confused and so scared... He didn't want to hurt her intentionally but he didn't have any other choice. He just needed to think about it, he really needed that.

Ziva felt that something was wrong when he began to shake with his head and released her hand as he shoved it away. She lifted her eyes to him in a question and he opened his own to look at her. She saw the struggle in his face and realized that he was utterly confused so she just waited, probably knowing what he will do but silently praying that he won't.

"Don't do this again, please... Just don't." He said hoarsely and her heart shattered into million pieces in that moment. He stood up and without a word or even glance he headed back to the hotel.

She could just stare on his back as she tried to find her voice. "Tony!" She shouted at him but her voice was too weak so he probably didn't hear it. She couldn't bring herself to stand up and go after him. Her knees were wobbly because of the intensity of the kiss and the emotions she felt.

When he disappeared into the hotel, she pulled her knees up as she laid her head on them, the tears falling down her cheeks once again. "Tony..." She whimpered hopelessly as she began to curse herself for that she let her feelings overpower her and kissed him and by that destroyed everything.

* * *

Tony was back in their room in record time. He jogged the stairs up because he wanted to keep himself busy and waiting in the elevator wouldn't help him. When he closed the door from the room behind him, he leaned against them and breathed heavily. Then he slid down on the floor and hid his head into his hands. He felt ashamed by his unexpected and cowardly escape but when he thought that the confusion he felt couldn't get any bigger, something always happened and he was more confused than before.

Good sign on all of this was that he didn't lose control even though he kissed her. Or she kissed him was better to say. _But what the hell happened? How he could let his guard down like that and poured everything he felt for her into the kiss?_ He touched his lips trying to clear his mind but his head was full of questions and he wasn't able to neither categorize them, nor even answer to them. The migraine he was experiencing for the most of the day returned back. He thought that his head was going to burst.

He slowly stood up and staggered into the bathroom carefully. He washed his face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was a mess, truth to be said. He needed to get back to normal somehow – he hated to feel like he was feeling right now. He wanted to feel happy like always, he wanted his old self back. But what the confusion he was experiencing was doing to him, started to be unbearable.

He took few deep breaths and decided what he needed to do – he felt fine when they were playing those party games until she began to push him to talk about why he was upset. So he will try to get back to that time – he will joke with her, he will tease her, he will touch her just when _he_ will want to touch her because he couldn't allow her to do something like what she did few minutes ago.

Yes, that was it – he just needed few days like that so he could be sure that he still was able to work on the 'friend' mode. They probably had their last night in this hotel but who said that they will forget about everything what happened here? He still had time to absorb it, process it and come up with some conclusion. He could talk to her few days after they will leave the hotel.

He was sure that he will be able to make her to talk with him about it. That 'kissing' deal they made gave him four weeks of her paperwork so he still have some reminder of what has happened between them in the hotel. He didn't want to forget about it and pretend that nothing happened. He just needed time to think it over because he didn't want to tell her about his feelings for her just out of the blue.

The only problem was her – she will probably push him to talk with her. That's why he decided to be friendly with her and for now pretend that the kiss in the garden never happened. It was the best way how to show her that he wasn't ready to talk about it right now but when he will be ready, he will come to her and they will finally talk about them. Because McGee was right – they really needed some deep conversation about it.

He went out of the bathroom satisfied with his decision. He really needed few days of peace without any confusing situations. Because this week was full of confusion. He looked over at the bar and considered whether to drink a glass of scotch but then he dismissed it. She would kill him for it, he was sure about that. So he rather lay on the bed and turned on the TV as he tried to find something interesting but he didn't find anything.

His gaze slipped to the book Ziva bought him and he decided to read a little. It could be another sign for her that he wasn't mad at her and that he actually appreciated that she bought him a book. He began to read another chapter and got so engrossed with it that he absolutely forgot about time.

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the door of their room trying to convince herself to finally open them. After she was able to pull herself together in the garden, she gathered the party games and went to return them back. Then she decided to pick a movie – he gave her the permission after all and she also wanted to do something nice for him to get them back to normal.

She needed to do that – get them back to normal. The clock was ticking, they will soon leave the hotel and she was too much afraid that he might want to forget what happened between them after the assignment will be over. Because he gave up on her and she sensed that as long as she had him so close to her, that he couldn't escape or to hide behind his work, she still had chance how to convince him that his decision was wrong.

And that was she planned to do – persist on her advances. But she had to do it carefully – she couldn't just jump on him. So she was allowed to touch him lightly, smile at him and after he will relax enough and get in the better mood, she could attack him with all her love she felt for him. Because she now knew that he loved her – she was sure about that. And she couldn't slip the chance away.

She took another deep breath and laid her hand on the doorknob, silently praying that he was inside and that he wasn't mad at her for that she kissed him like that. She was also uncertain how he felt about it – if he wanted to talk or if he rather wanted to pretend that nothing happened. She personally guessed at the second option than the first one. Their problem was that they weren't able to talk with each other about such things after all. And she did that to him everytime so it wouldn't surprise her if he wanted to get his payback on her.

She pressed down the doorknob and sighed in relief when the door opened. It meant that he was inside, that he didn't go to get himself drunk or ran away to God knows where. She entered the room and scanned it with her eyes. He was lying on the bed while reading a book. It surprised her that he actually read it and was flattered by it. He lifted his head and looked at her with totally neutral face so she couldn't guess if he was angry with her or not.

"Hey." She greeted him softly, her heart pounding in fear as she didn't know how he will react.

"Hey." He said, his tone neutral as he turned his attention back to the book.

She sighed inwardly and went over to the chair and sat down. She watched him for few seconds, chewing on her thumb nervously, trying to figure out what he was feeling and how she could start some conversation.

"Tony, I..." She began her speech which she prepared earlier in the case that he would let her to talk but she didn't have the chance to finish because he raised his finger and shushed her.

"Shh... I'll just finish this page." He said, absolutely engrossed with the book, his eyes flying across it and absorbing the text.

She was taken aback by it. Yes, it flattered her that he was reading the book she bought for him but that he was so interested in it, surprised her. She sat back and waited, not really knowing what she should think about his mood.

After few seconds of tormenting silence Tony closed the book and tossed it on the nightstand. He sat up and smiled warmly at her, trying to be nice to her but in friendly way.

"So, what movie did you pick?" He asked her curiously, trying to sound absolutely normal.

She stared at him and then it hit her – he chose the second option – he pretended that the kiss in the garden never happened. She tried not to look disappointed by it and shot him a small smile.

"Inception." She answered almost shyly and his smile widened.

"Well, good choice, Ms. David. You're getting better and better." He said and stood up to go to the bathroom.

"It is the good teacher who makes me a better student." She told him boldly, sensing that he was in better mood than she expected.

Tony turned around at the bathroom's door and chuckled as he was pleased with what she just said. "Wow, thank you for the compliment. But you still have a lot to learn." He winked at her and went inside the bathroom.

Ziva smiled at it. It meant that he still wanted to teach her which also meant that their movie nights will continue, no matter what has happened in the hotel. She still had her chance.

When he emerged back, she looked at him with a pleading look. "I-I thought... that we could go on the dinner together." She said shyly, afraid that he might turn her down and she couldn't blame him.

Tony blinked surprised – it was obvious that she felt guilty for the kiss in the garden and she feared his reaction. "Sure, why not." He replied in the tone that told her that such thought didn't even occur in his mind. He assumed that they will go together on the dinner.

She shot him a grateful smile, glad that he was far more relaxed than in the morning. He returned the smile and opened the door for her. "Shall we?" He asked her and she stood up to go out on the corridor.

She risked it and brushed her body alongside his a little and Tony closed his eyes as he gulped nervously, trying to suppress the emotions that raged inside him. Then he smiled – she just teased him like always – it didn't have any deeper meaning. At least they both had the same goal in their minds – get them back to normal.

_**The End of Chapter 16** _


	17. Foot Massage

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 17 – Foot Massage** _

Their dinner could be described with one simple word – awkward. Ziva decided to play a devoted wife so she was instantly touching Tony whenever she had the chance. He tried to prevent it but sometimes her hands found their way onto his body and he had huge problems to resist her. Moreover, she was sending him desirous looks which made him think about very nasty things.

He tried not to look at her but he felt her gaze on him and it made him to squirm in his chair. But he didn't want to be harsh with her so he didn't say anything and just tried to ignore her. He ordered his food, successfully preventing her touches by hiding himself behind the menu. But before he put it aside, her hand found its way on his thigh and she started to make little circles on it with her finger.

Tony sighed deeply and shot her a pleading look. Ziva withdrew her hand but it was probably because the waiter brought them their wine, not because she wanted to stop with her displays of affection. She sipped her wine and then began to stick her tongue in the glass seductively on purpose and Tony had to gulp because he couldn't bring himself to divert his eyes from her.

He was grateful when their food arrived but that didn't stop her from using her lips and her tongue in a way that could be described only as excitingly arousing. He began silently praying for starting some conversation because this woman might be death of him.

"So, what were you talking about with McGee?" She asked him in her deep rich tone which made him shiver.

But the question surprised him – he didn't expect from her to test these waters. "Well, I can ask you the same question." He said with a sarcastic chuckle. "What were you talking about with Abby?" He asked her more harshly than he intended and the tone of his voice obviously hurt her because she winced at it and stared at him unbelievingly.

"You do not have to be so harsh, Tony. I am just trying to start some conversation." Ziva said sadly as she began to feel desperate again. Once she thought that he was getting back to normal, he always proved her wrong.

He closed his eyes and sighed because he knew that he hurt her right now. He risked it and took her hand in his as he squeezed it guiltily, trying to convince her that he felt sorry for the tone of his voice.

"I really appreciate it, Ziva. I just don't think that this topic is something we both want to talk about." He said, releasing her hand and trying to sound gentler.

She crossed her arms across her chest as she stared at her food with a pout. "If you do not want to talk about it then choose some topic by yourself." She offered with a wave of her hand and continued eating.

Tony just looked at her and said nothing. He rather shoved another portion of his food to his mouth and remained silent, trying to give her a hint that he actually wasn't in the mood for talking. Ziva on the other hand wanted to talk – at least just innocent talk about stupidities – nothing more. She just needed to hear his voice... And she knew exactly how to do it.

She raised her leg under the table and began to tease his leg with hers. He stiffened but didn't dare to look at her. She continued eating while she rubbed her leg against his until he relaxed enough which gave her the courage to focus on another sensitive place of his body. She lifted her leg even higher and propped it against his chair as she began to graze his thigh with her foot. Tony nearly jumped at it and started to choke on his wine while the portion he had on his fork fell back on the plate.

He looked down and saw her foot dangerously close to his crotch. He looked at her but she didn't pay him any attention as she innocently enjoyed her food. He shoved her foot away as she smiled wickedly and he cleared his throat.

"So... why did you choose _Inception_ as the movie for tonight?" He tried to start some normal conversation, hoping that it will prevent her from another teasing.

She sighed in relief inwardly for that he was trying to start behave normally. "It is a Oscar-winning movie, Tony. I did not want to disappoint you." She replied, hoping that he will appreciate that she was so thoughtful of him while picking up the movie.

He smiled at it, glad that she took his love for movies seriously. "So you didn't pick it up because Leonardo di Caprio is in it?" He asked her playfully with raised eyebrow.

She couldn't help the smile that crept into her face as she shook her head disapprovingly. "Well, it is a win-win for me. I did not disappoint you and there is good-looking actor in it." She replied happy that he was finally talking to her.

Tony chuckled, not really happy with the answer but pretending that such answer satisfied him. Ziva sensed that he was jealous over it so she quickly assured him.

"But if you think that I picked the movie because of Leonardo di Caprio then you are wrong. Yes, he is good-looking but I have seen more handsome men than him." She said, winking at him and biting her lip purposely to give him a hint that she was now talking about him.

Tony just could stare at her, his mind racing as he was feverishly thinking whether she could mean him or not. Then he shook himself off and cleared his throat.

"Do you... do you want some popcorn for the movie?" He asked her, trying to divert the conversation into some another direction.

"That would be nice." She replied with a smile as she risked it and raised her hand to ruffle his hair a little. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore it but he just couldn't. _God, does that woman even know what she is doing to him when she rakes his hair like that?_

"Stop it, Ziva." He ordered her curtly and shoved her hand away.

She grimaced hurt but complied with his wish. The rest of the dinner continued in absolute silence and then Tony excused himself, saying that he has to order the popcorn for them. Ziva went back to their room and prepared the movie. Then she took a short shower and took on her black satin chemise. She decided to give it a second chance. Maybe he will finally react like she wanted him to react.

She positioned herself on the bed in rather seducing position, waiting for him to come in. When he did and saw her, he almost dropped the bowl with popcorn and those two chocolate milkshakes in his hands. She just lifted her eyes up to him and innocently batted with her eyelashes. He tried to behave absolutely normal and put the bowl on the bed as he handed her the milkshake which she gratefully accepted.

Then he rather retreated to the bathroom to change his clothes but also to calm himself down. He knew that she was doing this on purpose – she wanted to seduce him, he was sure about that. But he couldn't let that happen. Not that he didn't want it, he wanted it really, really much but he made a promise to himself and he was also afraid of losing control again.

Besides, there was that needed conversation between them. And he didn't want to sleep with her before it. He needed to know what she felt for him. And he was ready to share his feelings but he really needed few days without any confusion. Which was hard because she obviously decided to seduce him right now. He took a deep breath and thought about what to do next.

Then he decided to take a very risk action. He wanted to keep her at bay by touching her. They made a deal about foot massage and he was really good in it so he hoped that it will satisfy her enough to make her stop at her advances on him. _Just a little innocent foot massage..._ He took the massage oil he had with him and went out of the bathroom, hoping that he will be able to hold himself back as well.

Ziva meanwhile repositioned herself so she was leaning on her left side, thinking that Tony will lay on the left side of the bed so she could face him and stare at him. Her legs were bent on the right side while she was rummaging through popcorn and popping pieces into her mouth.

When Tony emerged, she smiled at him and pushed the play button to start the movie. Tony tried to ignore how enticingly she looked and went over to her side of the bed and sat on it. She stared at him puzzled, wondering why he didn't lie down on his side of the bed and instead of it sat in front of her.

"Your right leg." He told her, beckoning her with his hand to make her stretch out her leg so he could massage her feet as he promised.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, not comprehending his sudden change of mood. _What was he up to?_

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "I'm supposed to give you the promised foot massage, aren't I? So please – give me your right leg." He told her and watched as Ziva finally understood what he had in mind.

She stretched her leg out to him slowly, realizing that it actually might play for her. "I know. I just did not think that you will be in mood for it." She replied because she didn't forget about the deal but she was afraid to suggest it because of his gloomy mood.

"It was a deal. You fulfilled yours and now it's my turn." He told her, adjusting her foot in his lap as he poured few drops of the oil on his hands and began to focus on his work.

Ziva smiled and leaned her back against pillow so she could see on the television but also watch Tony and enjoy the massage in the process. And she had to admit – he was superb in it. His fingers pressed the right places on her foot to make it relax and she had problems to stifle the moans of delight. Which reminded her today's morning and she decided to ask question that was running in her mind all day.

"Can I have a question?" She managed to ask after few minutes of stifling her moans when she couldn't take it anymore and rather asked him something.

He looked at her skeptically, hoping that she won't start another conversation about why he was upset. "I will not ask you how you feel and why you were upset." She quickly added when she saw the skeptical look.

He nodded and returned back to his work. "Shoot." He told her, waiting for some question that will probably have very interesting consequences.

"Why you didn't have the second glass?" She asked him, returning back to their morning conversation. He swore that he didn't have any intention to get drunk but he had the chance and he didn't do it. And it made her curious why.

Tony's hands stilled as he closed his eyes and sighed wearily, pondering what to answer her. He couldn't tell her the truth – about her moaning his name from apparently erotic dream. That was exactly that type of conversation he wanted to avoid.

"You don't want to know." He replied and returned back to worshipping of her foot.

"That makes me even more curious." She said playfully and wiggled with her toe on him. She was really genuinely curious what he was doing on yesterday's evening after she fell asleep.

He just shot her a meaningless look and remained silent. "Why you do not want to tell me? Are you trying to hide your embarrassment?" She tried to provoke him to make him talk about it.

That made him laugh and he knew that he will have to tell her what exactly happened. "Actually, no. I'm trying to hide _your_ embarrassment." He replied and she shot him incredulous look. _What does she have to do with it?_

"Mine?" She asked him for assurance, trying to guess if it had to do something with her dream.

Tony shrugged with his shoulders and sighed wearily. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. If you are so much curious to know." He said and took a deep breath. Ziva sat back and watched him carefully.

"I was standing at the bar, wanting to pour another glass when you moaned from your sleep. So I went over to you, thinking that you were having a nightmare." He began as his hands were slowly finishing her right foot.

Ziva listened to him attentively and waved her hand at him to make him continue. "But you weren't having a nightmare. You had apparently very pleasant dream. So I wanted to stand up and returned back to my scotch when you shifted and used me as your pillow again." He went on and Ziva blushed a little. But he really made a fantastic pillow... And that dream she had... _Oh, my..._

"So I didn't have any other choice than go to sleep because I didn't want to wake you up. That's the whole story." He finished as he ran his hands over her right foot for the last time.

"Second leg." He said without looking at her, not daring to do so, afraid that she might start to talk about the dream and that was another topic he wanted to avoid.

She whimpered in protest but stretched out her second leg to him and he immediately began to work on it. She thought about what to say next and then decided to risk it. She practically didn't have anything to lose.

"That was very thoughtful of you. It was a wonderful dream. Thank you for not waking me up." She expressed her thanks, even though she rather wanted to experience that dream in reality.

"You're welcome." He replied, hoping that this conversation ended. But he realized he was wrong in the moment when Ziva asked him another question.

"And do you want to know what was that dream about? Because you played a main part there." She asked him seductively, realizing that he probably knew about the nature of her dream.

Tony's hands stilled and he closed his eyes, trying not to think about what was his role in the dream of hers. "I don't think I want to know." He then replied and his hands continued in his treatment.

"Judging by the smile on your face, you were probably trying to kill me, so..." He tried to downplay it which played for Ziva who felt her chance in it.

"You can say that..." She replied slowly, biting her lip. _Yes, I tried to kill you – with my kisses... And not only with them..._

Tony chuckled sarcastically, knowing very well what was going through her mind. "And what was the weapon you used?" He asked her curiously, biting his tongue immediately. _You want to avoid such conversation and then you're asking her such question?!_

She smiled evilly and leaned forward a little bit. "My body." She breathed out and Tony had to close his eyes once more and take a deep breath to calm himself down. After he recovered enough, he continued in the massage without another word.

Ziva sat back disappointed with his self-restraint and began to think about another topic she could use for conversation. His hands marvelously worshipped her left foot and she decided to focus on this skill of his.

She sighed contentedly as she relaxed and let him to do his charm. "Where did you even learn to give such wonderful foot massage?" She asked him suddenly and he smiled at it.

"Nowhere. It's one of my many secrets talents." He replied, proud of himself for it. But he didn't like the tone she was using as he began to sense another conversation, he rather wanted to avoid, ahead.

"One of many? What are the others?" She naturally asked him lusciously and he began to curse himself for that he ever answered her question.

"I have many secret talents, Ms. David. You just have never been interested in them." He replied coldly, his full attention focused on her foot. It was harsh statement, he knew it. But it was true and she had to know that.

Ziva felt like if somebody slapped her directly into her face. The coldness in his voice and the truth behind the statement absolutely surprised her. But she didn't want to give up on her hopes.

"What if I was interested in them right now?" She asked him quietly, wiggling with her foot, waiting eagerly for the answer.

His hands stilled and he lifted his head to look at her. Then he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. This was perfect moment to shut her down and finally make her to stop asking him such questions. At least for few hours.

"Do you realize that it might be too late for it?" He said and his hands began to work on her foot again.

Now, Ziva really felt like if she was under very cold shower. She couldn't say anything against it, she could just stare at him and feel hurt. _He really gave up on her..._ Tony continued in his work for another few minutes without looking at her and then released her foot.

"Done." He informed her and finally looked at her. She watched him with sad face and tried to find something to make him stay in her proximity. So when he stood up on his knees, wanting to go to the bathroom and wash his hands, she reached over and caught his arm.

"May I... May I have a request?" She asked him uncertainly, not wanting to give up of his hands on her body.

Tony looked at her and pondered whether to comply with her wish or not. This massage was a mistake, it was hurting them both. But he was now sure that she will leave him and let him have those few days without any confusing situation which he totally needed.

"What kind of request?" He then asked because he was weak against her pleading gaze.

"I have calf cramps because of those heels I wore. Could you also massage them? Because you are good at it." She explained almost shyly, hoping that he will do it.

Tony stared at her, pondering what to do. He knew that massaging her calves was something very dangerous but if she had cramps because of those heels, then it should be taken as a part of their deal, shouldn't it? So even though his brain was screaming at him to reject her, he heard himself to say otherwise.

"Sure." He said and returned back to her right leg. Ziva smiled at it – he still wasn't able to resist her and that meant only one thing – she still had her chance.

She bent the leg so he could have better access to her calf. That naturally caused rolling up of her black satin chemise and exposing her thigh even more. Tony tried not to look even more down to see her panties and wanted to stay focused on her calf but she wasn't making it any easier for him.

Ziva leaned over to grab another portion of popcorn and popped it into her mouth, watching him intently. He started to massage her calf and she was more than happy with his closeness. He was closer to her than when he massaged her foot and she felt the butterflies in her stomach to start flying. She leaned forward a little bit, admiring his features and how focused he looked while doing the massage and she sighed contentedly.

Then she began to curse herself that she was behaving like a teenager but she just couldn't help herself. Since the kiss in the garden when she felt how much he loved her, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't get enough of staring at him, touching him, trying to make him talk to her, look at her so she could see his eyes, hear his voice...

She started to lean forward unconsciously, closer to him while he was absolutely engrossed with his work. She licked her lips and inhaled his scent. He smelled good and his hands on her calf made her skin tingle. She just wanted them to be even higher – on her thighs, on her stomach, on her waist, on her breasts... All she had to do was grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him senseless, without giving him any chance to escape from her.

Suddenly, she hissed in pain as Tony pressed the muscles in her calf more intensively. She wasn't lying about those calf cramps, she really had them. Tony's head snapped at her with concerned eyes.

"Hurt?" He asked her worriedly and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes." She hissed once more while his hands stilled and he looked at her guiltily. At least he was really sure that she wasn't lying about those cramps. He could also feel it under his hands – her muscles were stiffened.

"I'll try to be gentler." He promised her and continued in his massage.

She smiled and leaned back against the pillows and let herself enjoyed it. He really was gentler to her – this wasn't massage anymore – he just caressed her calf lovingly. It was sending burning waves of heat through her body, her skin tingled with anticipation, the butterflies in her stomach were flying higher and higher, her breath labored and moans of pleasure were forming in her throat.

Tony knew that he began to stop control himself. Her skin under his hands was something he dreamt about for years and he had it finally in front of him. And she was willing to allow him to touch her in such intimate way. He didn't pay attention to the movie, he didn't pay attention to her – it was only her skin that absolutely fascinated him.

Then he shook lightly with his head. _Get a grip on yourself, DiNozzo! You promised yourself something, so you have to keep it. No matter what she will do to seduce you, you have to resist!_ He nodded in affirmation and continued to caress her calf. But then he heard her moan softly and he almost lost it. His breath hitched and his heart was beating rapidly.

_But you want her. You want her badly. And she's here in front of you, ready and willing to give in._ The little voice in his head prodded him. _What else do you want? All you have to do is put your hands higher and higher and higher... And it's not so hard with this satin chemise she's wearing. How long it may take to get rid of it? Three seconds?_ The little voice still provoked him to finally do something and blow his promises off.

Tony tried so much to resist her but then his fingers 'accidentally' brushed against her thigh and she moaned softly again. His hands stilled for a moment and she waited eagerly for what he will do. He returned his hands back to her calf but this time he didn't stop below her knee and went higher on her thigh until he reached the rim of her satin chemise.

Ziva watched him intently and began slowly inch herself to him once again. He seemed not to register it so she raised her hand and ruffled his hair softly while her face was dangerously close to his. That snapped him out of his stupor and he lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were darkened with lust and desire as she let her fingers to fall down from his hair onto his face and brushed softly his lips.

But when she started to lean in for the kiss, he suddenly realized what he was doing and turned his head away. Ziva closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment, not only because he turned away, but he also stopped in his treatment on her right calf. He cleared his throat and motioned over to massage her left calf, trying to ignore the arousal she awakened in him.

Ziva leaned against the pillows as she tried to get her libido under control and get the disappointment out of her system. When he began to work on her left calf, she knew that she still had plenty of time to seduce him. And she was getting closer, it was obvious on him that he was on the brink with his self-control. All she had to do was to persist in her advances and pushed him even further.

But she needed to think her next move over so she relaxed and let him be for a while. Tony meanwhile began to curse himself for what he almost allowed her to do. _Innocent foot massage... Bullshit! You should have never offered that to her... Instead of satisfying her enough to leave you be, it seems that she's aroused even more than before..._

He just needed to stop playing these games with her, not allow to her to tease him. Because he was slowly losing control over himself. He was man after all and when some woman was hitting on him like that... Especially when he was in love with this woman... No self-restraint could help him. Even her smile made him go weak in his knees and he forgot about everything in the world just because she smiled at him.

He sighed wearily at his miserable situation and looked over at the popcorn wistfully. Ziva followed his gaze and wonderful idea immediately crossed her mind. She leaned over to grab huge portion of popcorn into her hand and then leaned closer to him.

"Do you want popcorn?" She asked him innocently, popping few pieces into her mouth.

He raised his hands which were greasy because he used that massage oil. "I'd love to. But..." He said and shrugged, telling her that he couldn't take popcorn because his hands were busy right now.

"I can feed you." She offered to him with a wink and mischievous smile on her lips.

Tony looked at her as he pondered what to say. However, she didn't wait for his reply and held the piece of popcorn in front of his mouth, tempting him to eat it. He obediently opened the mouth, judging that he didn't have any other choice anyway, and she popped it inside with a huge smile. She then grabbed another portion and gently shoved the pieces into his mouth while he continued in massaging her calf.

Then she reached over for the milkshake and held it in front of his mouth so he could also drink. He smiled at her gratefully, enjoying this feeding a little too much than was appropriate. But he didn't care right now. Ziva decided to play with him so she scooped another portion and began to circle with the pieces in front of his mouth and when he wanted to eat it, she pulled it back. He always followed her with his head and tried to steal the popcorn from her but she was always quicker.

She started to hold the popcorn higher and higher and Tony absolutely forgot about everything. He played the game along with her and her laughter was his award. But in one moment when he had to stand up on his knees because she held the popcorn really high and didn't want to give it to him, he finally managed to catch her hand and take what he wanted.

As he was chewing, he finally noticed the position in which they were in. She was half-sitting on the bed and he kneeled over her, his hand was gripping hers. She smiled at him and then her face turned serious as her eyes filled with another wave of lust. They watched the other for few minutes, searching their eyes for some kind of permission and assurance.

Then Ziva again took the first step and lifted herself up, slowly inching her face to his. Tony gulped and stared at her for few seconds before he turned away from her and stood up from the bed. Ziva looked at him guiltily as another disappointment raged through her.

"I just go to the bathroom to wash my hands." He informed her and retreated to the bathroom.

Ziva sighed and flopped back on the bed. She suddenly began to doubt herself – he resisted all of her attempts and she didn't know what else to do. She really didn't want to just jump on him but it seemed like the only option right now.

She continued thinking while he emerged back and lay beside her, the bowl of popcorn the only barrier between them. He looked over at her and decided not to disturb her train of thoughts because she seemed to be far away from here. She chewed adorably on her thumb while watching the movie. He nestled into the sheets and relaxed. Ziva turned her head at him and flashed him small apologetic smile.

Tony returned the smile and Ziva looked like if she wanted to say something but then she returned her attention back to the movie. Tony began to pay attention to the movie as well but the events of today and the lack of sleep from previous night as well as the huge migraine he experienced through the day, got the better of him and he fell asleep quickly after few minutes.

Ziva was meanwhile gathering the courage to finally do something. But not just 'something' – she was ready to stop playing games and finally seduce him – even if it required handcuffing him to the bed, she needed to do that. It was her only chance how he could believe that she really loved him and proved him it was a mistake that he gave up on her. She couldn't come up with anything better, it was her only way how to make him believe.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for any reaction and finally spoke up. "Tony?" She asked him softly, her heart beating fast.

When he didn't say anything, she looked over at him and immediately cursed under her breath because he was fast asleep. She threw her hands in the air angrily because his sleep was spoiling her plan. She berated herself for every moment when she rejected him. _She was stupid, just stupid! Why didn't she believe Abby in the first place? Now she is losing her chance with him and probably forever!_

She looked over at him once again and all her anger disappeared when she saw him sleep peacefully. She melted at his cute face – he really looked adorable when he was sleeping. _And she was so much head over heels in love with him..._ She turned on her side, putting the bowl with popcorn on the floor and just watched him for a while. She sighed as the love for him was growing stronger and stronger.

She couldn't resist and reached out her hand to ruffle his hair softly. She always admired the softness of his hair. Then she trailed her finger across his ear to his cheek and caressed his face lovingly. He was clean-shaven and she could smell the scent of his cologne. She tried to find out whether she loved him like that or when he had stubble and then realized that she loved him both ways – no matter how he looked.

Because it didn't matter – she loved everything about his face. She grazed her fingertips alongside his forehead and thought about how she loved wrinkles on it when he thought deeply about something. She loved how he furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation or wiggled with them seductively on her. And his eyes which were always looking deeply inside her soul – she couldn't get enough of them. They were one of his strongest weapons in her opinion. His gaze had unbelievable power over her and she was absolutely helpless against it.

Then she shifted her fingers on his nose and smiled. She could feel his steady breathing from his sleep and she was glad that he was able to sleep peacefully. He deserved that after what she put him through. Her fingers landed on his lips and another wave of burning desire flashed through her. _God, how much she loves those lips!_ His kiss was everything, his hot moist lips moving against hers... She moaned inwardly as she bit her lip, the memories of their kisses flooding her mind.

She wanted – no _needed_ – to kiss him. Just to savor the feel and the taste of his lips. It was probably for the last time she could feel his lips against hers. She shifted in the bed so she could get better position for kissing him. She removed her hair so she wouldn't tickle his face with them and wake him up. She embraced his head with her hands and leaned forward to kiss him.

But she was interrupted by a loud noise from the movie and she winced as she turned her head to the TV in surprise. She practically forgot about the movie. What she didn't register was that the noise woke Tony up. He blinked few times and immediately found out that Ziva was embracing his head. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as she turned her head back to him. He just waited for what she will do.

Ziva was meanwhile hesitating whether to kiss him or not, afraid that he might wake up and it would again destroy everything. She leaned down and almost touched his lips but then she pulled back. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing a little. Then she leaned down once again and kissed him softly on the lips, enjoying every detail of it.

Tony knew what she was about to do and he suddenly didn't mind. He was tired of the games they played with each other and he was man after all. So when he felt her lips on his, he did the only thing he could think of. When she wanted to pull away, satisfied with herself that she found the courage the kiss him, he grabbed her head and kissed her back, effectively deepening the kiss.

She moaned surprised as her eyes opened widely but then she sighed contentedly and let herself to be overpowered by his kiss. They didn't need to talk, they both knew what they wanted. He bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth and she opened it to him obediently, moaning in the process and she could feel his lips turn into smile. He didn't care about his promises right now – he focused completely on the kiss.

His left hand wandered across her back while she still embraced his head, palming his cheeks. His right hand raked her hair which caused them to fall into his face and tickle him. He lifted himself up a little and started to roll her over so she could lie on her back. Ziva shifted her hands to his hair, not wanting to let him go, thinking that he wanted to pull away but when he stuck his knee between her legs, she understood and let him to roll them over.

His hands immediately stuck under her chemise to grip her waist. She massaged the nape of his neck, every fiber of her being enjoying the kiss like if she was going to die and this was the last thing she could experience. Tony rocked with his hips urgently as he slowly began to lose his self-control again. Screw his promises – he wanted that, he needed that and nothing could stop him.

Ziva responded to him with rocking her own hips gently until they needed to part because of their lungs which were screaming at them in the need for oxygen. Tony then kissed her lightly once again and then pulled back to look at her. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed at him with a satisfied smile. Both were absolutely breathless and their libidos were overpowering them.

Tony knew that this was wrong but he just couldn't help himself. He tried to resist her for all day but this was something he just couldn't fight. He was too weak for the battle of what his heart and libido wanted against what his brain and common sense was telling him what would be better. He searched her eyes for something but for what he wasn't sure. Her eyes were darkened with lust and anticipation but her smile was telling him that there was something deeper than the longing.

Ziva watched him intently, happy with the turn of the events. She now had him where she wanted him to be. She just couldn't let him think too much or he will try to stop with it which was exactly what she didn't want. She wondered whether he just pretended to be asleep as she stuck her hands beneath his undershirt and caressed his chest lovingly, trying to give him a hint to continue instead of staring at each other.

Tony shot her last look and bent down to claim her lips once again in another lustful kiss. Ziva sighed happily into the kiss while he massaged her waist gently with his right hand and his left hand played with her hair. Then she grabbed the rim of his undershirt and began to take it off because she needed to feel his skin on hers. He lifted himself up a little to help her with her task and broke the kiss for a while so he could pull the undershirt over his head.

She followed him and attacked his chest with her mouth as Tony's eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned in sensation. Then he gently pushed her back into the mattress while she raked her nails across his back, digging into his skin and marking him as hers. He stole her lips once more in another mind-blowing kiss while they both continued in rocking of their hips in gentle leisurely rhythm.

Then he suddenly remembered all of his promises as his brain screamed at him to stop this nonsense because it could just hurt them both. He wanted to pull away but Ziva felt the sudden panic that shot through him and refused to let him go. Not after they got so far. She grabbed his head to prevent him from pulling away from her and deepened the kiss instead as she got the new angle.

He just moaned helplessly as he tickled her on her sides a little and she giggled into his mouth. She then began to tease him through his sweatpants with her thigh and that sent him over the edge and he lost his remaining self-control. The lustful haze surrounded him and he began to act on impulse. The difference between his loss of control from the day before and now was that he knew what he was doing. He just couldn't stop it – like if his body was controlled by someone else.

Ziva immediately recognized that he lost control once again. She didn't know why he had such problems with his self-control when it came to her but she didn't mind either. It only helped her in that he stopped thinking and she could finally reach her goal without being afraid that he will escape. She needed to do the only thing – not to allow him to get back, to snap out of the trance he was in. And that required not moaning loudly which was actually pretty hard.

Tony broke the kiss and shifted his mouth on her neck where he began to suck on her pulse point and she gave a sexy moan that titillated him even more. He trailed his left hand from her waist across her backside to her thigh while her hands slowly crept into his sweatpants with only thought in her mind. But he didn't let her to do that because he grabbed her hands and put them around her head as he intertwined their fingers and kissed her deeply.

Ziva was overwhelmed with emotions but knew that she couldn't say anything. It might draw him back to his senses and she was too much afraid of another rejection. His caresses were causing tingles all over her body and she just needed more. She rocked with her hips more urgently trying to make him to stop with this foreplay and finally get to the main event.

Tony got the hint quickly as he released her hands and shifted them on her shoulders. He started to pull down the straps of her satin chemise to get better access to her breasts. Then he broke the kiss with a bit on her bottom lip and trailed soft kisses across her jaw to her neck until he ended up in the swell of her breasts. Ziva moaned appreciatively, watching him as he pulled down the chemise and freed her breasts.

He grazed them with his nose and Ziva gasped as she tried to stifle the moans and screams that were forming in her throat but it was too much for her to bear it. So when he took one of her breasts into her mouth, she couldn't stop herself and moaned loudly his name, gripping his hair for support because her willpower to control herself abandoned her.

But that moan caused exactly what she didn't want to happen. Tony suddenly snapped his head and looked at her. The horror spread over his face as he realized that he lost control again – for the second time in 24 hours. And that absolutely frightened him. Yes, he has lost control few times in his life but never more than once over the same woman. He needed to stop this, immediately.

Ziva knew that something was wrong. The look on his face which was mixture of absolute dismay, confusion and disbelief made her realize that this was over. He looked even worse than yesterday and she cursed herself for that she didn't stop him sooner. It was obvious that she will be moaning loudly even though she tried not to do so. But she didn't want this to stop and his loss of self-control was too much addicting.

Tony blinked few times, trying to pull himself together somehow as he continued to stare at her. She risked it and raised her hand to caress his cheek, trying to comfort him and tell him that everything was OK. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch but knew that he had to keep his promise and stop with it. He knew that he will hurt her now but he didn't have any other choice.

He opened his eyes and looked at her while she watched him expectantly. "I'm sorry." He managed to say and lifted off from her and lay back on his side of the bed.

Ziva gasped as her eyes widened in surprise. She knew that the rejection was coming but still it hurt and it surprised her. She wasn't sure for what he was sorry and didn't know what to do. She pulled the straps from her chemise back to her shoulders and turned to him. He was curled on his side as he tried to get his libido under control and pretend that nothing happened.

"Tony?" She asked him softly but he gulped and closed his eyes.

"Night, Ziv." He wished her goodnight and snuggled up to the covers, trying to fall asleep and forgot about this nightmare.

She stared at him for few seconds, pondering what to do. Then she decided that it was maybe better to leave him be for few hours and after he will cool off enough, to make him talk to her. They still had enough time tomorrow. She sighed warily, turned off the TV, switch off the lamp and snuggled up to the covers.

"Night, Tony." She replied sadly into the silence and darkness of their room as she tried to fall asleep.

_**The End of Chapter 17** _


	18. The Confession

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 18 – The Confession** _

When Ziva woke up in the morning, she felt totally horrible. She had mostly sleepless night because she just couldn't fall asleep and kept thinking about her relationship with Tony. Judging by the sighs and movements in the bed, Tony had sleepless night too. But neither of them said anything. Ziva was too afraid that he was mad at her while Tony tried to figure out what to do. They both fell asleep early in the morning from absolute exhaustion.

She stretched her muscles a little and noticed that she was snuggled up beside him, her hand over his heart and her leg wrapped around his. He held her waist with his right arm and his nose was buried in her hair. Even though she knew that he will probably pull away, she sighed contentedly and enjoyed every second of being in his arms. She felt so safe and happy...

Tony blinked as he fought with his sleep. He felt like if somebody beat him up – the lack of sleep and another wave of migraine hit him immediately and he groaned inwardly as his arm tightened around the object he was holding in his embrace. Something was tickling his face and he sniffed a little. Then he finally opened his eyes and realized that the object he was holding in his arms was Ziva's body and that something tickling his face was her hair.

She smiled up at him shyly as he watched her with stern face. _How the hell did they end up in this position?_ He needed to get out of there for a minute so he quickly pulled his hand away and without a word got up from the bed as he headed to the bathroom to hide himself from her. Ziva just closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment because she realized that he wasn't in a good mood when he was running away from her.

She lay in the bed for another few seconds just inhaling his scent from the sheets and then finally got up too and went to take her clothes on. When she looked at the clock, she realized that it was pretty late for the both of them – half past nine. She couldn't remember day when she woke up in such late hour. But it was probably caused by the fact that she wasn't able to fall asleep.

Tony leaned against the door of the bathroom and silently cursed. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself down but it was a little bit too much for him to bear. He was angry – he was angry with himself for that he was so stupid and lost his self-control once again over Ziva, twice in 24 hours. He was angry with her that she was able to cause him such problems and pain, although she tried to get things back to normal between them.

He was angry with McGee for all those advices he gave him, he was angry with Abby for that she advised him to go for it, he was angry with Vance for that he sent him with Ziva on this assignment and he was angry with Gibbs as well because his boss approved this stupid mission. He was just angry at the whole world. Because this assignment was destroying his dreams, his fantasies, his wishes – it was completely destroying his life.

_No, no more talking with her._ He needed to forget about her, to suppress his feelings for her. Any conversation would be useless – she wouldn't be honest with him, she would always back away and he was just wasting his lifetime with her. He was waiting for her to be ready for so long! He gave her countless opportunities to express her feelings but she had never done that.

And he finally had enough. He just needed to get out of this hotel, go back to his empty apartment and be with himself for a while. He didn't care what she wanted or needed – he finally has to be selfish and just think about himself – what _he_ needs, what _he_ wants. But he still felt frustrated – he knew that he was hurting himself and her as well. _If she just could love him... Everything would be different..._

He sighed and rubbed his face. Then he took a deep breath and went out of the bathroom. She waited for him, sitting in the chair and making ringlets in her hair with her fingers. He resisted to look at her and went to take his clothes on. She thought about whether to try to speak to him but everytime she opened her mouth, she rather changed her mind and said nothing.

He opened the door for her and beckoned her with his hand so they could go to eat some breakfast. She sent him grateful smile for his gentleman's gesture but he averted his eyes from her. She lowered her eyes sadly and went beside him to the elevator. She wanted so much to touch him, to gain his assurance that everything was fine but he obviously didn't want to give it to her.

She realized that he was through with this assignment because he went to pick the breakfast by himself. He didn't let her to play devoted wife. With another sigh she chose what she wanted for breakfast and sat at their table, hoping that he will let her to sit beside him at least. He didn't pay her any attention as he opened the newspapers and began to read.

Tony read the newspapers, trying to ignore those desperate looks she was sending into his direction. He knew that she was hurt but he didn't care. What he was feeling was much worse. He just hoped that Gibbs will tell them that the couple confessed and this assignment was over. He really needed to get out of here. Mostly, he needed to get rid of her presence.

Ziva watched him but didn't eat her breakfast. She wasn't hungry for food, she knew that. She wanted him and only him. It was confusing for her that she was able to feel so lovesick, desirous, disappointed, sad and puzzled in the same time. She understood that he was angry – she couldn't blame him. But his behavior towards her was breaking her heart and all she wanted was to kiss away the pain and anger in his face and eyes.

She risked it and raised her hand to rake his hair, knowing very well that he loved it even though he has never admitted it to her. But Tony saw in the corner of his eyes what she was about to do and caught her hand before she could reach his head. Ziva grimaced painfully because the grip on her hand was quite strong and her eyes widened in fear when she saw the look on his face.

He looked at her with such hardness in his eyes and his face reddened in anger. "Leave me alone." He ordered her with gritted teeth, the tone of his voice highly dangerous.

She gulped and grimaced because the grip was really strong and it was hurting her. "Fine." She said, her eyes pleading him to ease his grip.

He shot her last warning look and released her hand as he returned back to his breakfast. She shook with her hand to ease the pain and began to eat. The rest of the breakfast passed in absolute silence. Ziva tried to find out some way how to set things right but she ran out of ideas. She sighed hopelessly and hoped that some opportunity how to solve this will come.

* * *

When they finished their breakfast even though none of them ate too much, they prepared the awaited call from MTAC. Everything went without a word as they were lost in their own thoughts. Ziva sat on the bed while Tony remained standing, not wanting to be so close to her. He needed to put distance between them because despite his mind was telling him that he has to forget about her, his libido and his heart wanted the complete opposite.

When Gibbs appeared on the screen, he was smiling at them. "Good morning, you two." He greeted them as he sipped his coffee and watched carefully his two agents.

"I'm not sure if it's good." Tony muttered under his breath while Ziva sent Gibbs small smile.

"Well, I guess it is." Gibbs immediately countered, sensing that there was something wrong with them. "Because I'm calling you to congratulate you. Your assignment is over." He informed them further, deciding to focus on the case first and then on their problems.

Ziva looked over at Tony whose face relaxed a little bit as the relief washed over it. "How's that?" He asked Gibbs hopefully.

"We brought them in early in the morning and they confessed. We've got the man's name to whom they were selling those classified information and we're already searching for him. So, your assignment was successful. Good job." Gibbs told them with a satisfied smirk, proud of his agents for their good work.

Tony just nodded while Ziva smiled sadly. "That is great." She commented, not quite happy with the outcome. She hoped for another days with Tony in this hotel to sort their problems out. But now they will have to leave it, things between them unsolved because they both will probably pretend that nothing happened.

Gibbs watched them suspiciously – they should be happy, their assignment was successful. "Fine, what's wrong with you two?" He asked them with a weary sigh.

Ziva avoided the eye contact with him while Tony shrugged with his shoulders, trying to show his boss that nothing was wrong. Gibbs just shook with his head and decided to push them.

"You still didn't solve that whatever problem you two had, did you?" He asked them, not waiting for the answer.

"Hm. Look, I don't care what it is but I want you to solve it." He continued, looking at his watch. "I don't need you today anyway and you have to be checked out of the hotel by 5 PM. I don't care if you solve it there or somewhere else. But you will be here in the morning, both looking absolutely normal and fine." He ordered them in his interrogation voice because he was fed up with their arguments.

"If you don't solve it by yourselves, I'll solve it by myself. And trust me – you won't like my solution. Understood?" He finished sternly, his eyes travelling between them. They both nodded and Gibbs ended the call.

Ziva looked over at Tony who was staring absently on the floor and waited if he will do something to comply with the order of their boss. Tony then sighed and shook with his head lightly as he went over to his side of the bed and pulled out his baggage. He put it on the bed and began to pack his belongings. Ziva watched him until she realized that he won't talk to her – at least not right now. So she stood up and went over to pull out her baggage too.

But she couldn't focus on packing her things. She desperately wanted to set things right between them but he refused to meet her gaze. She sat on the bed and sighed as she stared at the floor for few minutes, pondering what to do. Then she looked at the bed and recalled their pillow fight and the kiss from the Wednesday's morning. She couldn't leave it like that. She couldn't allow him to forget about this. They _needed_ to talk.

She looked over at him but he didn't pay any attention to her. She sighed and wondered for few seconds what to do. "OK, that is enough." She said and stood up as she went over to the door, grabbed the key card and locked them up. Then she turned back to face him and leaned her back against the door.

"We need to talk. And no one of us will leave this hotel until we will do it." She said resolutely with crossed arms across her chest.

Tony followed her with his gaze and when she said that they needed to talk he just snorted sarcastically and turned his head back to his baggage and continued packing. He didn't want to talk with her even though his boss wanted him to do it. He decided just pretend that nothing happened on tomorrow's morning and continue in their normal behavior like always. If somebody could pretend that nothing happened, it was Ziva after all so he didn't see any problem with it.

Ziva watched him for few seconds, expecting some reaction but nothing like that came. She began to feel frustrated with his disinterest in their relationship. "Tony, it is Gibbs's order. We _have to_ talk. We _have to_ resolve it." She tried to persuade him to finally speak to her.

He threw another pile of his clothes into the baggage and looked over at her. "I'm not in the mood for talking." He said bitterly, trying to straight the clothes inside the baggage. He didn't care what his boss was ordering to him. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to be angry for a while.

Ziva threw her hands into the air in desperation and raked her hair. She took a deep breath and tried to make him talk to her with another approach. "Tony, please. We have to resolve it." She begged him, trying to make her best puppy's eyes on him.

"And the only way how we can to do it, is to talk with each other. You told me that I should tell you when I am ready to talk. And now I am finally willing to..." She pleaded him further but didn't have the chance to finish.

Tony looked at her unbelievingly with red-faced angry expression in his face. _She was finally willing to talk?! Who does she think she is?_ "Oh great! So the lady is finally willing to talk?" He commented sarcastically, recalling every moment when she refused to talk with him about important things and about things that concerned their relationship.

"You know what the problem is?! I am the one who is not willing to talk right now! I'm not going to jump as you order!" He hissed at her viciously and went back to his packing. He was fed up with her. _What was she thinking? That he will do everything he saw in her eyes because she was 'finally' ready?_

Ziva gulped and tried not to panic. They were still locked up, he still had to pass through her to get out of here. "And what are you going to do? Leave this hotel and pretend that nothing happened?" She wanted to know what his plan was. He just couldn't expect that they will get back to normal, it was impossible.

"Because I am not going to allow you to do so!" She quickly added, raising her voice beyond the normal level. She wanted to show him that she was tired of pretending – she was ready for them and she wasn't going to slip her chance away.

Tony gave out another sarcastic snarl as he straightened up and turned to face her. "A hypocrite speaks!" He assaulted her with a pointed finger and Ziva flinched at the tone of his voice which was full of anger and sarcasm.

"Our Miss David, our queen of 'let's-pretend-that-nothing-happened thing', suddenly doesn't want to pretend that nothing happened?!" He spit out at her with all of the venomousness he was feeling. He had enough of her changing moods. _Why she can't be just honest with him?_

She stared at him and had to swallow the lump in her throat as the truthfulness and sincerity in his words dawned on her. Because he was right – she was the one who always pretended that nothing happened. And now he was doing the same. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and prepare for another outburst.

"No, I do not want to! I do not want to leave this hotel and forget about..." She started, trying desperately to show him how much she was ready for _them_. But she had to trail off as memories of their amazing kisses and the events of yesterday's night flooded her mind and she started to feel turned on.

"...everything." She finished after taking few deep shaking breaths, trying to get those images out of her mind. _Why he can't just confess his love for her? She knew that he loves her but she also needed to hear it._

Tony watched her, trying to find out what she was thinking. He really didn't understand her sudden change of mood. _After all those years she was constantly rejecting him, she now wanted him or what?_ "And you think you can just order that to me?" He asked her, trying to ignore those lust-filled eyes that were looking at him.

"That's not how it works, Ziva. You're not my boss." He added sternly and turned away from her, afraid that he might give in under her yearning gaze. He went over to the wardrobe and grabbed another pile of his clothes, putting them inside the baggage.

Ziva tried to calm her breathing but wasn't very successful in it. She was on the brink of the nervous breakdown. But she knew that this was all her fault. _If she had just believed Abby..._

She unglued from the door and went over to him. "Tony, please. I beg you – we have to talk." She tried it again, her lips trembling with fear and desperation. He turned his head away from her, knowing very well that if he looked at her, he would lose it.

She risked it and caught him by his arm. He let her even though he still avoided an eye contact with her. "Please, don't ruin everything we have been through together in here." She pleaded him further, the first tears in her eyes blurring her vision.

"I am not able to forget about it even if I wanted. And I know you do not want to forget about it too." She said, the desperation dripping from her voice as she tried to make him to look at her.

But he still refused to meet with her gaze. He really didn't understand the changes of her moods. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to ignore the tingling all over his body which was caused by her touch. Despite his best efforts he was losing the battle of his common sense against his heart. The love for her was changing into physical need – he _wanted_ and _needed_ to feel her skin, to taste her lips, to look deeply into her eyes... _God, he was screwed..._

Yes, he was angry – he needed to let out the steam, to shut her up. And he could think about the only way how to do it. To give her what she wanted. For her it would be just sex, for him it would be something more. But still he saw it as the only way how to get out of here. At least they will be satisfied and then they could pretend that nothing happened. His physical need for her began to overpower him and when he finally looked at her, he knew that he was lost.

She searched his eyes for something but what for, she didn't know. All she could see there was raw lust and desire he desperately tried to fight but was slowly losing it. Everything based on undeniable love for her. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she waited for what he will do.

"So you want to talk? You want to go for it?" He asked her, just for assurance that he might actually do what his heart and libido wanted.

"Yes." She replied, knowing very well where he was heading with all of this. And even though she knew that they _needed_ to talk, she couldn't fight with the excitement that washed over her.

Tony nodded and turned over to face her. "Fine. But we will do it my way." He said resolutely as she stared at him, her breathing hitching as the gaze he was giving her made her go weak in her knees.

He shot her last look, wanting to vent out his anger somehow as he grabbed her hands and pushed her forward. She gasped as her back hit the wall behind her, her heartbeat quickening as her breathing labored. His body immediately followed hers and she gave out a shaky moan when he pressed his body alongside hers, effectively pinning her to the wall.

She looked up at him and saw the primal rage firing in his eyes. He wasn't doing this because he actually wanted to be it this way. He just wanted to let off the steam and this was his solution how to do it. But when he grabbed her hands and put them behind her back, preventing her from any chance to fight against him, she couldn't help it and bent her head back, parting her lips and waited for the kiss.

He looked deeply into her eyes as his mind went black for a while. He was close to losing control again, he knew it. He closed his eyes and gulped as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. This wasn't the way he imagined it will be. But the psychical need for her was stronger than his common sense. Then, he finally bent down and claimed her lips in an aggressive kiss.

She couldn't do anything than moan into his mouth because this was everything she dreamed of. His lips were so soft and demanding, his tongue gently massaged hers and his teeth lightly nipped her bottom lip. She started to fight against his grip, wanting to wrap her hands around him but he didn't let go of her and she just sighed as he rocked with his hips against hers.

Tony didn't care about anything. His body needed her even though his brain was screaming at him that this was wrong and he should stop it. He released her hands and she immediately reached them to his hair as she deepened the kiss with the change of the angle. Tony groaned in satisfaction into her mouth as he slid his hands around her waist and stuck them beneath her blouse.

She shivered under his touch and moaned lightly. Her brain was telling her that this was wrong, they should talk by words and not like that but she couldn't do anything to stop him. Then he released her lips and with another light kiss, he inhaled to fill his lungs with the oxygen. She opened her eyes and met with his gaze, her hands slipping down on his arms while he gently massaged her waist.

She watched him, her chest heaving as she tried to clear her mind and find out the best words. But before she could say something, he bent his head down and began to suck on the pulse point on her neck.

"Tony." She just softly moaned his name while he drove her crazy with his mouth.

She began to lose control as she bent her head back to give him better access and gripped his arms for support. Tony took advantage of it and shifted his hands on her blouse as he began to undo the buttons. That caught her attention and she realized that this was real. It wasn't a dream. She tried to tell him something but everytime she opened her mouth, no words came out. When he was halfway done with the blouse, she finally found her voice.

"We... we have to stop... we need to talk..." She began, her voice raspy and she had to gulp to water her mouth. Tony just hummed to sign her that he was listening but he didn't show any intention to stop.

She gasped when he pressed his body against hers even closer but she was determined to stop it. They really were in need of talk and even though she wanted this more than anything, it didn't solve things between them. And she wanted to resolve the tension.

"I... we... we just can't... like that..." She panted as she tried to stop his hands which were unbuttoning her blouse.

Tony unglued from her neck and pulled away to look at her. He didn't understand why she was trying to fight against it. He thought that this was exactly what she wanted and he only wanted to give it to her. _Why she still wanted to talk?_ He was too much aroused to stop this. His libido wanted her and he was tired of fighting with himself. He only wanted to release the tension and finally go with the flow. Even though he knew it was wrong and it didn't solve anything.

He caught her by her elbows and pulled her forward, flush against his body. "Why?" He asked her the necessary question through his lustful haze.

"Your body doesn't lie." He said as he grinded with his hips against hers and she moaned appreciatively because she couldn't find the right excuse.

"Your body can't lie. Your body wants me." He breathed out, looking at her body as it positively reacted to his touches because his hands were massaging her waist gently which sent shivers down her spine and she was trembling with the excitement. Her body really knew what it wanted.

When she didn't say anything, he bent down and grazed his nose from the swell of her breasts up to her mouth. He looked into her eyes while she watched him, breathing heavily and moaning. Then she grabbed his head and kissed him violently. He fervently kissed her back, not really caring about his promises right now. All he wanted was now in front of him and he couldn't get enough of her.

Ziva knew that this wasn't how it was supposed to be but he made her feel so horny for the last few days that she wanted to give in to what her body wanted. Tony began to undo the rest of the buttons of her blouse and she repaid the favor with pulling out his shirt. She stuck her hands beneath and sighed contentedly as she could finally feel his skin under her hands.

Tony finally opened her blouse and immediately cupped her breast while his other hand still gripped her waist, afraid that she will run away from him. He lost the inner battle between his common sense and his heart. They were both sexually frustrated with each other and this seemed as the only way how to solve it. He knew that it would be hard to forget about it and pretend that nothing happened but he was willing to risk it.

Ziva broke the kiss to fill her lungs with fresh air and he immediately shifted his mouth back on her neck. She groaned in satisfaction while her hands raked his back beneath his shirt. Her brain began to scream at her again to stop it and when she didn't obey, it tried to persuade her that Tony was doing this just to use her and then throw her away, that he will pretend that nothing happened.

That was able to snap her out of her over-excited stupor. She wanted him – but only if he wanted her. And she knew that he loved her but she also needed to hear it. She needed to hear those three little words, just to be sure that he really felt like everybody claimed. Because in order to change, she forbade herself to have meaningless and often sexual relationship with men.

"I-I do want you." She moaned helplessly the reply on his question after she gulped. Tony just smiled at her confession against her skin and awarded her with a hot open-mouthed kiss.

When they parted, she looked at him, determined to get the confession out of him. "But I just can't..." She began, wanting to tell him that she promised herself something and all she wanted was to finally hear his declaration of love.

She wanted to tell him that she knew about his feelings but he didn't let her finish because he took her words in totally wrong way. His face twisted in anger and reddened as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Then he stepped away from her and shot her fiery and furious look.

"Why?!" He shouted at her and she just stared at him in awe. She realized that he took her words wrong, that he thought she doesn't want to sleep with him.

Tony really didn't understand her behavior anymore. He felt so confused again and he just couldn't stand it. _Why did she try to seduce him for all day yesterday and now she's telling him that she can't sleep with him? After he stopped to fight with his libido and decided to give in?!_

"Can you tell me why?! Why can you sleep with every man in the world but not with me?!" He yelled at her and she flinched at those words. She knew very well that he was still mad at her because she slept with Adam but she was getting tired that he was constantly reminding it to her.

"Tell me, what they have and I don't?!" He finished his yelling and waited for her to answer. He was fed up with the situation – he always waited like a fool so she could know that he was serious about them and meanwhile she found some man who gave her what she needed. And he had enough of that.

Ziva stared at him unbelievingly as those words he shouted at her were hurting her. She clasped the blouse back to cover her breasts and thought about what to tell him. It made her feel like if she was just some stupid and cheap bimbo who was sleeping with everybody who came into her way. But she decided to ignore the pain in her heart caused by those words and instead of it, she chose the counter-attack. It was the only way how to make him talk to her after all.

"I do not know! Maybe because they weren't my coworkers?! Because I didn't have to face them every day?!" She raised her voice at him, letting out the first words that crossed her mind. Tony blinked surprised as he didn't understand what it had to do with anything.

"Come on, Tony! Admit to yourself that you want to sleep with me from the first day we have met! I am nothing than just a piece of meat to you!" She spitted the words out at him viciously while he just stood there absolutely dumbfounded with her outburst.

"And what would you do if I actually slept with you, huh?! Would you throw me away like those one-night stands you usually have?! Because I bet you would! And I don't want to be just another notch in your bedpost!" She yelled at him, hoping that she didn't overstep the line with it. She used her thoughts from few days ago when she tried to convince herself that he didn't love her and what was happening between them was just sexual attraction and nothing more. But she didn't believe them right now – she was sure that he was in love with her. All she wanted to achieve was to hear those words... And not only for her but for him as well.

Tony stared at her with his mouth wide open. _That was what she thought about him? That the only thing he wanted was to sleep with her and then throw her away? That he didn't care about her? That he would just use her?_ He took few steps back, trying to catch his breath as he looked around himself distractedly. This was like a bad dream for him. He finally understood her rejections because if she really thought about him like that, he couldn't blame her that she didn't want to yield into the temptation.

He flopped down on the bed and hid his head between his hands. _Hasn't he shown her for numerous times that he actually cares about her?_ There were times when he was cursing his womanizer reputation but it was just a mask. Just an escape from the reality, he would never use it against the people he cared about. And certainly not against the people he loved. And Ziva was one of the loved ones.

He realized that he has to say something or it will be the end of their relationship. And even though he was determined to be over with her just few minutes ago, his heart still wanted her immensely.

"It's not like that, Ziva." He whispered loudly enough for her to hear it, the hopelessness radiating from the tone of his voice. He knew that he used wrong words a while ago. He shouldn't talk to her like that and he felt disgusted by himself for it.

Because his head was between his hands, he couldn't the see the small smile that grazed Ziva's lips. He finally talked to her. She was sure that if she pushes him even more, he will start to defend himself thus he will finally admit what he feels for her. And that was her plan.

"And how it is then, huh?" She asked him bitterly, staying in her role and playing pissed off.

"Tell me – what do I mean to you? Just another pretty face from whom you can make your trophy?" She attacked him and Tony just shook with his head vehemently in desperation, wondering how this conversation could go so wrong and trying to find out how to convince her that what she was saying wasn't true.

"Do you think that I am not aware how you're undressing me with your eyes everytime you look at me? All you want to do is to get me into your bed! You even came up with that stupid 'kissing deal' just to seduce me!" She continued in her accusations, hoping that he will finally say some something because she was slowly running out of ideas.

Tony rubbed his forehead in contemplation as he tried to find some way how to prove her wrong without confession of his feelings. _This was wrong, this was so wrong..._ He always planned some romantic surroundings and dinner where he will tell her how much he loves her. He certainly didn't imagine some heated conversation during which he will confess his feelings for her.

"You got it wrong, you got it so wrong. It's not like that, Ziva, I swear." He said in a shaky voice as he lifted his watery eyes to her which were pleading her to believe him.

She looked at him and had to resist the urge to take the step forward, palm his face and kiss away the pain she saw in his eyes. He was on the brink with the confession, she could feel it. _Just a little more pushing..._

"Then how it is, Tony? What do I mean to you?" She asked him more calmly this time, crossing her arms across her chest to keep them busy, waiting for the answer.

Tony hung his head down, not able to look at her anymore. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He just couldn't tell her about his feelings out of the blue just because she didn't believe him that his intentions with her were pure. But he also couldn't come up with any solution how to resolve this misunderstanding. They went too far to pretend that nothing happened.

Ziva watched him as she was getting nervous with his silence. _Why he isn't saying anything? Why he just can't tell her what he feels for her?_ "Tony..." She started to persuade him once again, the tone of her voice insistent as she began to fear that she might be wrong. Maybe she was mistaken and he actually doesn't love her.

Tony's heart was breaking at the tone of her voice. He realized that he didn't have any other choice than confess what he feels for her. He tried to blink back the tears which were forming in his eyes. He was overwhelmed with emotions so he just took a deep breath and finally said it.

"Because I love you." He said and had to gulp the lump in his throat immediately. He didn't dare to look at her so he rather stared at the floor in front of him. His confession was surprisingly firm and he didn't expect it. He just sat and waited for what will come.

Ziva stood rooted to the floor and stared at him, her heartbeat quickening. Her face melted at his words. She wanted to hear them for so long and after she finally heard them, unspeakable warmth spread through her body and her heart leaped inside her chest. She wanted to hear them over and over again until the end of the world. She has never felt like she was feeling right now and it was only confirming her in her love for Tony. She has never felt such strong love for some man – until now.

"What?" She asked him softly, wanting to hear it again, to be sure that she wasn't imagining things.

Tony sighed and raked his hair desperately. He felt like if something heavy was lifted off his chest when he finally told her how he feels about her. He said it aloud only once – to himself when he admitted that he fell in love with his coworker. And to say it aloud once again after he tried to suppress it for so long was liberating. He suddenly wanted to explain to her his behavior towards her so she wouldn't think the worst about him. And the fact that she was apparently waiting for some explanation because she wasn't shutting him down like always, gave him even more courage to do so.

He took a deep breath, still looking at the floor and avoiding the eye contact with her. "I just... I just can't believe how it all could go so wrong." He started his speech, his head between his hands while Ziva stood there and waited for what he wanted to say. She practically didn't dare to breathe as she was eager to hear those words again.

"I didn't want it to be like that... I love you, Ziva and I just... I knew that I chose wrong words." He said while raking his hair, not looking at her. His voice was quivering and he didn't pay too much attention to what he was saying. He just wanted to prove her wrong so she wouldn't think the worst of him.

He sighed deeply and took a deep breath. Ziva stood and stared at him, her eyes watching him closely. "You're not just a piece of meat to me, you... you wouldn't be just another notch in my bedpost. I would never do that to you." He continued and Ziva had to hold herself back not to rush over to him and try to console him.

"And I just..." He began again and immediately trailed off because he had to gulp to water his suddenly dry mouth. "I tried to suppress it for so long and I tried to fight it but... sometimes there are things against which you can't fight. And then this assignment came..." He trailed off again, trying to blink back the tears which began to form in his eyes as he desperately tried to explain his behavior.

Ziva smiled at his words. _Sometimes there are things against which you can't fight._ She knew that by herself very well. She tried to fight with it too but it was stronger than her. For the first time in her life, she had to admit that she lost the battle she was trying to win. Because her love for him was one of the most powerful things she has ever experienced. She knew that by know – and she was ready for such relationship. She was ready to open up to him, to share her secrets with him because she was now sure that his feelings for her were sincere and he wouldn't throw her away.

"I didn't come up with that kissing deal just to get you into my bed, I swear. All I wanted was..." He began after few deep breaths which were helping him to calm down and ease the pain in his chest. "All I wanted was just to get closer to you, to... to convince you that we two can get together." He continued in his ramble, hoping that she will believe him.

"I just wanted to get to kiss you, to hold you in my arms, to touch you in a way I couldn't before... and everything just because I wanted to show you that there really _is_ something between us so you couldn't deny it." He tried to explain further, still not looking at her because he was too afraid of her rejection. And he needed to get this out of his chest.

"And then... and I... you just..." He began to stammer as he couldn't find the right words how to make her to believe him. "I just can't believe how it all could go so wrong. I just wanted to... And now you don't believe me and I... I love you so much and I don't know how..." He tried to get the words out of his mouth but his throat was tightening everytime he said something. A sob escaped from his lips as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them to fall across his cheeks. He wasn't crying – he just needed to get rid of the pain he felt.

Ziva's eyes were glinting with tears too. She heard enough to finally believe to what Abby was telling her all the time. She gulped as she tried to find her voice. "Tony, look at me." She finally spoke up, her voice thick and full of emotions.

But he refused to meet her gaze. He was still staring at the floor as he was afraid of her reaction to his confession. His mind raced as it began to dawn on him what he just said to her. He cursed himself that he gave himself away like that. It wasn't supposed to happen this way and he didn't know what to do now. He tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face with his hands, trying to busy himself.

"Tony." She tried it again, more insistently this time. She wanted to tell him right here and now how much she loves him but she needed him to look at her. But he still continued staring on the floor in complete silence and sniffed.

She realized that he won't look at her until she will make him. So she did those few steps forward to close the distance between them and kneeled in front of him. His nostrils were immediately infected by her scent and she could swear that he purred when she palmed his face. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress any reaction to her touch but was failing in it.

"Come on, Tony. Look at me." She said, lifting his chin up as she tried to make him to look at her.

There was something in her voice which made him to finally open his eyes. He gazed at her with unimaginable fear of rejection and his eyes were pleading her not to hurt him anymore. She smiled at him and caressed lovingly his cheeks.

"Did you really mean what you have just said?" She asked him for assurance. But it wasn't for her assurance but for his. She just wanted to know if he was aware of his words and that she heard them. Because she couldn't deny _them_ anymore. She was ready and she just needed to finally solve the tension between them.

Tony stared into her eyes which held something familiar but what it was, he couldn't tell. His own eyes watered once again and he tried to blink the tears back as he gulped to get rid of the lump in his throat. He had to admit that the only way how to get through this was to tell her the truth. Because if he denied his words right now, it wouldn't solve anything and he was tired with the situation they were in.

"Yes, I did." He said in shaky voice and with a short nod admitted his undying love for her.

She sighed in relief and smiled softly. Her eyes softened with love she felt for this man and without any other hesitation she inched her face closer to his to finally give him her loving kiss that was supposed to prove her feelings for him. Tony didn't have any chance to react as their lips met in wonderful and electrifying kiss which was significant for both of them because they were finally stripped off their attempts to mask their true feelings.

Tony's hands found their way to her hair as he enjoyed every detail of the kiss and he realized that what McGee said was true – she was in love with him. He could feel it with every movement of her lips, with each detail she was giving into the kiss. But when they parted, he looked at her unbelievingly because he couldn't believe it. Ziva smiled at him affectionately because she could see in his eyes that he finally acknowledged her love for him.

"Does that mean...?" He asked her, not daring to finish the sentence, afraid that this was all dream.

Her smile widened as she softly stroked his cheeks with her hands. She couldn't blame him that he wanted to prove his guesses by her words. She practically beat the confession out of him and now it was her turn to finally say those words aloud.

"That I love you too, you idiot." She told him, feeling absolutely free as she could feel that something heavy was finally lifted off her shoulders.

Tony watched her eyes carefully, trying to find any sign of a lie. But when he didn't find anything like it, he released a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding. His lips turned into huge smile as he raked her hair with his fingers. They both slipped their eyes to one another's lips and back into eyes before they sealed their mutual confession with a sweet, loving kiss.

The kiss held everything that was so typical for 'I love you' kiss. Their lips devoured the other with undeniable passion they felt, that was eating them for so long and they could finally let loose their feelings. Ziva moaned softly as she poured all her love into the kiss and Tony's lips turned into smile. Her hot moist kiss made him shudder and he purred when she began to ruffle his hair.

She bit gently his bottom lip and he opened his mouth fully to her as she began to massage his tongue with hers. He tilted her head to change the angle while she wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer. She couldn't get enough of his lips – as always. Both didn't want this to stop it ever. The kiss held wonderful future for them even though there were some things they needed to sort out.

But the need for oxygen soon outweighed the pleasure and they parted with another light kiss as they inhaled to fill their lungs with fresh air. Tony leaned his forehead against hers, smiling widely while Ziva tried to catch her breath as she massaged the nape of his neck. When they opened their eyes to look at each other, none of them doubted their feelings anymore.

"Say it again." Tony asked her, wanting to hear those words over and over again. He raked her hair softly and smiled at her broadly.

Ziva beamed at him, nudging his nose lightly with her own. "I love you." She repeated, looking deeply into his eyes and his smile widened if it was even possible.

They were smiling at each other like madmen for few seconds and then their lips met in another passionate kiss full of never-ending love.

_**The End of Chapter 18** _


	19. Crossing the Line

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 19 – Crossing the Line** _

* * *

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***_

_** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **_

" _Say it again." Tony asked her, wanting to hear those words over and over again. He raked her hair softly and smiled at her broadly._

_Ziva beamed at him, nudging his nose lightly with her own. "I love you." She repeated, looking deeply into his eyes and his smile widened if it was even possible._

_They were smiling at each other like madmen for few seconds and then their lips met in another passionate kiss full of never-ending love._

_** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **_

* * *

Tony's hands quickly slipped from her hair on her back and massaged gently her waist. Ziva lifted herself up a little without breaking the kiss and Tony moaned into her mouth in protest, thinking that she wanted to go away. But then she straddled his hips and he released her lips, absolutely breathless to look at her. She gazed at him with such love in her eyes that he finally didn't doubt that she truly loved him.

But it didn't change things – he was still confused with her behavior. _Why she didn't tell him about her feelings sooner?_ She seemed pretty aware of her own feelings, then why she was pushing _him_ to the confession? Practically everybody in their surroundings, even Gibbs although he has never said anything, could see that he was madly in love with her.

On the other hand he had to admit that he was blind too. It never occurred to him that she could be so certain about her feelings. He thought that he will have to persuade her to the relationship. He thought that she felt for him more than friendship and her behavior was proving that but he also thought that she didn't sort out her feelings for him. So her love confession really surprised him. It meant that she thought about it and was aware of her feelings for him. But then again – _why she didn't tell him about it?_

"How?" He asked her unbelievingly as he still couldn't believe that she really was in love with him. He has never had such luck – the woman he has loved for years loved him back.

Ziva smiled down at him sweetly and raked her fingers through his hair affectionately. She really wanted to tell him how things truly were but there was something she wanted more than that. She wanted _him_ right here and now. On this bed until the sheets will be soaking wet from their sweat which their bodies will produce. She wanted him on a silver platter so he will be there just for her to eat him up.

It was harder and harder for her to control her libido anymore. He could be satisfied – he lost control over her twice already but she was able to hold herself back. And she had enough of it. She finally wanted to release the passion and desire she kept locked inside her for so long. It was tearing her apart over the last few days that she couldn't show him how much she wanted him. And now she couldn't let to slip her chance.

"That's a long story." She said as she shifted her hands on his face, palmed his cheeks and bent down to kiss him with all her love she felt.

Tony didn't have any chance to react even though he wanted to hear the story. But her lips moving against his in perfect leisurely rhythm was something he couldn't fight. The ferocity with which she was kissing him made him to bend his head back and his back began to ache from the angle they were in. After he couldn't take it anymore, he gave away and lay on the bed with Ziva on top of him.

She yelped into his mouth in surprise and he took full advantage of it as he shoved his tongue into her mouth with a soft moan. She lifted herself up a little so he could move further on the bed and when he did so, she immediately straddled his hips once again. He pulled her hair up so she wouldn't tickle his face with them and raked them softly. _God, how much he loved her hair!_

But he still wanted to hear her story about how she fell in love with him. So when she got distracted because her hands shifted from his face on his shirt as she began to undo the buttons, he took the advantage and stuck his knee between her legs and flipped them over. Her hair spread around her head like a lion mane and they parted to fill their lungs with fresh air.

"Tell me." He told her, hinting her that he was absolutely and genuinely curious, caressing her face gently.

Her lust-filled eyes softened as she raised one of her hands to ruffle his hair. "I know that you want to know how..." She said and trailed off with an impassioned sigh.

"But I do not think that talking is something we both want right now." She added, wanting to give him a hint that she wanted the release for both of them and then they could talk. He already knew about her love for him so he didn't have to be afraid that she will pretend that nothing happened.

Tony smiled at her because he knew that she was right. They both wanted the same thing – the physical need for each other was unbearable. But the doubts were still nagging at him and he needed to be sure.

"I know but..." He began and kissed her lightly on her lips. "But promise me that after..." He didn't finish as she caught his lips between her fingers in a pout.

"After that I will tell you everything you want." She assured him that she won't back away this time.

"But now..." She tried to persuade him once again and he gave her a broad smile. "I think I know what you mean." He told her and she returned him the smile before he claimed her lips in a possessive fervent kiss.

Her hands returned back to his shirt as she began to undo the buttons once again. Tony just stuck his hands behind her blouse to massage her waist gently and to feel her skin beneath his hands. They were completely engrossed with each other as the heat emitting from their bodies told them how much they wanted the other. Their hearts pounded against their ribs which sent waves of shiver through their bodies.

When she finally opened his shirt, Tony lifted himself up to discard it and Ziva immediately shifted her mouth on his pulse point. He groaned and pushed her gently back into the mattress. She unglued from his neck and moaned loudly when he repaid the favor on her pulse point. His fingers started to work on the buttons on her blouse while she raked her nails across his back, breathing heavily.

With the opening of her blouse a little, he shifted his mouth back on her lips and kissed her aggressively and she bit him on the bottom lip while she raked his hair. He purred into her mouth gratefully and she giggled at the vibrating sound he made. She couldn't get enough of his lips now when she finally could kiss them as long as her lungs didn't scream at her in the need of oxygen.

But because they were who they were and they were always interrupted when they didn't want to be, a sudden buzzing of Tony's phone interrupted their heated moment. Tony released her lips and sighed as he hung his head in the swell of her breast in annoyance. Ziva groaned impatiently, getting angry with the person who was calling.

"Argh, I am going to kill it!" She exclaimed angrily and raked her hair as she tried to calm herself down. _God, she was horny and she wanted him badly! Why just everybody can't leave them alone?!_

Tony had to chuckle at her eagerness and reached to his pocket to pull the buzzing phone out. "Calm down, sweetcheeks. It's just a phone." He said while he rummaged in his pocket.

When he pulled the phone out, he didn't have any chance to look who was calling because Ziva palmed his face to make him look at her. "Turn. It. Off." She ordered to him, signing that she wasn't one of the most patient people in the world.

He smiled down at her, thanking silently for this was finally happening and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Already on it."

But then he looked at the caller's ID and immediately shot up as he lifted himself off her and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure what the person who was calling him wanted and pondered whether the answer the call or not.

Ziva watched him and his reaction surprised her. She sensed that whoever called him, Tony took the person seriously or he wouldn't react like he just did. "Who is it?" She asked him as she sat up too next to him while he continued to stare on the display.

When he didn't say anything and just chewed on his lips, probably thinking about what the person wanted, she immediately came with an idea who the caller might be. "Don't tell me it's Wendy." She said, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. _That woman interrupted their moments more than once already and now she was interrupting them again_...

Tony looked at her like if she was crazy. "No! Why it should be Wendy?" He asked her, not comprehending what the hell possessed Ziva to think that Wendy was calling him. _I told her I was over her than why she still thinks that I have feelings for her?_

"It's McGee." He explained as the phone stopped buzzing and notification of missed called appeared on the screen.

Ziva gave a sigh of relief because if it had been Wendy, this time she was ready to kill her. Even though Wendy wasn't somewhere nearby. Then the phone started buzzing again and Ziva rolled her eyes at it. _They have unfinished business here! Why everybody still have to interrupt them?!_ She thought that Tony will turn the phone off but he still sat on the bed and stared at it.

So she took the initiative now and shifted on the bed behind his back. She embraced his middle with her hands and licked his ear seductively. "You are not considering answering it, are you?" She whispered into his ear, ruffling his hair softly with her right hand while her left hand began to work on his pants.

Tony desperately tried not to think about her hands and what they were doing to him. "It might... Oh god..." He said and immediately groaned because she began to suck on his pulse point and cupped his manhood through his boxers because her hand was already inside his pants. Ziva just chuckled against his skin evilly.

"It might be important." He finally managed to say after he grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his pants.

"Uh-uh. I do not think so. He is just probably trying to draw some information from you." Ziva said, still working on his pulse point while she raked her nails across his chest. She was absolutely sure that after the talks that she and Tony had with Abby and McGee respectively, those two were dying of curiosity if something happened between her and Tony.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation as the phone stopped buzzing once more. "You think?" He asked her as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Ziva smiled at him and raked her fingers softly through his hair while she reached for his phone. "Uh-huh. I bet that Abby is with him. They probably heard about the end of our assignment and want to know if something happened between us." She explained to him sweetly as she dismissed the call because the phone started buzzing again and finally turned it off.

"Maybe we are revealing them too much." She commented as she threw his phone on the nightstand, returning her hands on his stomach.

He turned in her arms and caressed her hair. "But what if..." He started because her explanation was the most likely but still – it could be something important, something about the case. And their job was in the first place.

Ziva got his concerns but she was one hundred percent sure about McGee's reasons to call Tony. "Sh..." She stopped him with a finger on his lips. "They are just two nosey friends who care about us. But I promise you..." She continued and kissed him lightly on the lips. "If Abby does not call me in five minutes, you can turn your phone back on and call McGee, OK?" She tried to convince him about curiosity of their friends.

He grinned at her, satisfied with her answer because all he wanted was _her_ and no phone call could change that. He was ready to break any rule to just finally feel her like he has wanted for years. So no phone call, no case, not even Gibbs' rules could stop him. He had enough of fighting with himself and besides – this woman was in love with him and he was in love with her.

"Five minutes, huh?" He asked her, his eyes shining with mischief as he licked his lips and looked her up and down. She noticeably shivered under his hot gaze he was giving her.

"Well, I guess I don't have so much time, then?" He said as he turned around fully and grabbed her head to kiss her fiercely.

Ziva just moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her hands around his neck, trying to bring him closer. Tony shifted his hands on her waist and pushed her down on the mattress and began to work on the rest of the buttons on her blouse. When he finally opened it, she giggled involuntarily as he tickled her sides, knowing very well that it was her ticklish spot.

Ziva lifted herself up without breaking the kiss to discard the blouse and he helped with stripping it off. Then she lay back on the bed, roaming her hands across his shoulders, savoring the feel of the direct contact of their skins. Tony's mouth left hers as he began to trail soft kisses from her jaw, across her neck to her breasts and she could just let out soft moan while she buried her fingers into his hair.

His purr which made vibrating sound on her skin in the swell of her breasts made her giggle. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing and they both chuckled at it. Ziva looked over at the nightstand and tried to reach for the phone there, just to assure herself that it was really Abby who was calling her. However, Tony didn't give her the chance to do it as he pushed her back and claimed her lips once again.

Ziva tried to fight with him, smacking him on the back and moaning in protest, still trying to reach for the phone but soon she was overpowered by his mighty kiss. The phone stopped buzzing and dinged as the sign of the missed call. Ziva sighed contentedly as she changed the angle of the kiss with her hand while Tony tried to get his hands on the clasp of her bra.

Another buzz came soon after and Ziva had enough. If they were finally going to let it happen, then she needed absolute peace around her. So she parted Tony's legs with her knee and used all of her remaining strength to flip them over. Tony let her which helped her a lot and she straddled his hips, still kissing him as she tried to reach for the phone once again.

Tony's hands finally got to the clasp of her bra but before he could open it, Ziva broke the kiss and shoved her phone in front of his face with a triumphant smile.

"See? It is Abby." She breathed out, trying to catch her breath and Tony just nodded, finally admitting that she was right. McGee and Abby were just trying to found out what happened between them. _But how could they answer them when something couldn't happen because somebody was still interrupting them?!_

Ziva sat up and dismissed the call and immediately turned the phone off. She hoped that those two will finally realize that she and Tony needed to be alone, especially _uninterrupted_ , for some time. She threw it back on the nightstand and looked at him with affection and desire in her eyes. He was smiling at her with the same amount of love as she felt for him while his hands gently caressed her waist.

He watched her amazed as she was sitting on top of him. He had to admit that he quite liked the position they were in. Her chest heaved in front of him and all he had to do was to inch his hands higher to unclasp her dark red lacy bra and finally free her breasts. She gave him a warm smile and caressed his chest lovingly with her fingers before she bent down to kiss him.

But he didn't let her because he suddenly remembered something. "Why did you think it was Wendy?" He asked her before her lips could touch his. He was more than curious why she was so outraged about the call and especially – why she suspected that Wendy was the one who interrupted them – again.

Ziva blinked surprised as her eyes narrowed and she sat up again. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed wearily. "Does it really matter?" She asked him, not wanting to explain it right now. Not to mention that she didn't want to admit her jealousy to him once more. His ego was big enough so she didn't have to boost it even more.

He looked her up and down with sudden curiosity. Her reaction surprised him – he thought that now when they finally admitted their feelings to each other, she didn't have to hide her jealousy. "Yes, it does." He replied, determined that if she tries to slip away from the conversation, he will push her.

Ziva sighed deeply and raked her hair in frustration. "That woman..." She began and took a deep breath to continue. "That woman really has talent how to ruin our moments, Tony and..." She said with another sigh as she avoided an eye contact with him.

"And what?" He asked her, massaging her thighs gently, wanting to give her the courage to tell him what was running on her mind.

"And if it wasn't for her, this," She said and indicated between her and Tony with her finger, "would probably happen much..." She continued and sighed once again.

"Sooner?" He finished the sentence for her. He had similar opinion after all because Wendy interrupted them on more than one occasion.

"Yes." Ziva confirmed and looked him in the eye. She hoped that the conversation was over so they could finally continue in what they have started.

Tony grinned at her but decided to make her to confess that she was jealous over Wendy. He didn't know why he wanted to hear that but it made him feel special somehow.

"You don't like her." He commented with a smile and waited for her reaction.

Ziva sighed and raked her hair once again. "Yes, I don't." She affirmed impatiently but the tone of her voice revealed how much she wasn't fond of Wendy.

Tony watched her and pushed a little further. "Why? You two got along two years ago." He asked her because in his opinion Ziva spent too much time with Wendy when they met her on the case that time. Even though he did everything he could to keep them apart.

Ziva huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I would not call it like that." She remarked bitterly, knowing very well that she was jealous already those two years ago.

It seemed that she refused to answer his question so he slowly crept his fingers up and down her back and stomach, making her shiver with excitement. She looked him and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, the butterflies in her belly tossing from side to side.

She bent down to kiss him but he put his finger in front of his lips and waved it at her disapprovingly. "Uh-uh. Answer the question." He told her, hinting to her that if she doesn't answer, nothing will happen between them.

Ziva groaned in frustration and sat back up. She realized that she will have to admit once again that she was jealous or he will refuse to give her what she wanted. And because she didn't have her handcuffs here, she couldn't take it by force.

"That was before..." She began and sighed deeply as Tony cupped her breast through the fabric of her bra and she couldn't help than moan softly.

"Before what?" He breathed out the question as shifted his hands on her back and slowly unclasped her bra.

"Before I found out that you _slept_ with her. And..." She said and smacked him into his arm angrily, trying to indicate him that it really hurt her that he was so weak and ran back to his ex-fiancé two years ago. Tony didn't mind because it caused the straps from her bra to fall on her arms and he finally had free way to her breasts.

"And?" He pushed her even more while he removed her bra and lifted himself up so he could reach to what he desired right now.

Ziva moaned loudly when he took her right breast into his mouth while his right hand cupped and massaged her left breast. She buried her hands into his hair to keep his head in place and arched her back to him.

"And before... I... got jealous..." She panted, her voice darkened with lust as she grabbed his head and unglued his mouth from her breast.

He grinned at her, finally satisfied with her answer and let her to kiss him fiery. His hands softly raked her hair while she wrapped her hands around his neck. He lay back down on the bed with her still on top of him while they tried to kiss each other to death and his hands shifted lower and stuck under her pants she wore to slightly caress her backside.

Tony rolled them over so she was under him and she wrapped her legs around his hips, not wanting to let him go. He broke the kiss to fill his lungs with fresh air and gazed at her. She smiled at him and lifted her head up to nip his earlobe. He groaned and shifted his mouth lower on her breasts as she moaned in satisfaction, her hands clutching the pillow beneath her head.

She started to slowly rock with her hips, trying to urge him to go further because in her opinion they were too much overdressed. He got the hint quickly and kissed his way from her breasts across her belly where he licked her bellybutton few times and tickled her on her sides so she giggled happily and shivered under his touch. Another wave of heat washed over her and she watched him to reach the rim of her pants.

He undid the button and took the zipper between his teeth as he slowly unzipped the pants. She moaned in sensation and yelped when he grabbed the pants and began to pull them off. When he did so and threw them away, he drank into the sight in front of him because she lay there just in her panties that matched her bra – dark red lace. She really was beautiful. He didn't mind those scars that could be seen on her body. On the contrary he was proud of her that she was able to live with them.

It seemed that she didn't mind either because she didn't try to cover herself somehow. However, she blushed when she saw how he inspected every detail of her body. Then she breathed out and bit her lip to stifle the moan when he bent and kissed her calf up to her knee. He repeated his actions on the other leg of hers as well and then he met with her halfway for another lustful kiss.

Ziva's hands immediately reached for his belt buckle and he helped her to get rid of his own pants. When he threw them away, Ziva just delightedly admired the proof of his want for her in his crotch still hidden in his light blue boxers which suited him very much, she had to admit. Tony on the other hand began to pay full attention to her breasts once again and she could just moan loudly as she felt the flick of his tongue on her nipples.

She raked his hair with her fingers helplessly as she gave away under the amorous assault he started and laid back on the mattress. She was squirming under him with excitement while Tony's hands gently massaged every part of her body where they could reach. He couldn't get enough of her skin, it tasted like the finest chocolate. He would trade anything he owned (even his movie collection) just to get to taste her once again.

But to his wonderful luck – he will have her forever. Because now he planned not to let her go. She was his and he felt suddenly very possessive of her. No man will ever touch her again. He will take care of it. Ziva tried to catch her breath because what he was doing to her body was indescribable. She loved the way how his lips were devouring and worshipping her skin. It made her shudder all over her body while he purred under her caresses which caused exciting vibrating sounds.

She moaned even loudly when he left her breasts and kissed his way down to her belly. His fingers played with the rim of her panties and she yanked with her hips involuntarily when he tickled her a little. Then he slowly peeled them off her and threw them away as Ziva watched him expectantly. The only thing she wanted right now was him – pronto.

But Tony had apparently different plans as he returned his mouth to her breasts and his hands gently massaged her thigh. She lifted her leg because she just couldn't lie still and do nothing. He took advantage of it and after few more tender squeezes of her thigh, he slowly inched his fingers to her entrance. He didn't hesitate to push a finger inside and was surprised how wet she was already.

Ziva gave out a shriek of delight but she also knew very well that she won't be able to hold it back much longer. She had enough of their foreplay which lasted for years, not only for few minutes. They could do all those lover's things some other time, she needed him inside her.

So when he added another finger into her, she shot herself up into the sitting position with another shriek, startling him immensely. He looked at her puzzled but when she shot him that desirous gaze he already knew, he couldn't resist and stole her lips in another fervent and possessive kiss.

Ziva just moaned weakly in protest into his mouth and palmed his face to get the better angle. She yelped when he curled those fingers inside her and she had to do everything she could, not to lose it right here and now. He made it even harder for her when he shifted his mouth on her neck and nipped her earlobe gently.

"Tony..." She moaned softly, trying to catch his attention and her breath in the same time. He just hummed in question but didn't stop in his treatment.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony..." She repeated his name as she used her hands on his cheeks to pull his head away from her neck and make him to look at her. She knew that if he doesn't stop she will explode and she wanted it to be in different way.

He raised an eyebrow on her in question, not comprehending why she wanted tell him something. He hoped that she didn't want this to stop because they were too far with it and he just couldn't go back. Besides, he will never forget this – her face flushed as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

She palmed his face, to be sure that she had his full attention, and bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. "Look Tony, I love you." She managed to say and he gave her a priceless smile. "And I really appreciate all of this, but..." She said and moaned softly.

He on the other hand furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his fingers out of her wet pussy. Ziva closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh of relief and satisfaction. "But what?" He asked her, starting to fear that she could turn him down – again.

She caressed his face with her hands to assure him that she wasn't backing away. "But I need you right now." She breathed out and she had to lick her lips to moisten them. He smiled at her as he finally got what she was thinking about.

"We can do all those other things later. I just need..." She tried to convince him as he was nodding with his head in understanding. He couldn't stop smiling at her eagerness as he shushed her with a light kiss on her lips.

"Got it." He told her before he claimed her lips once again and started slowly to push her down back on the bed. She let him but her hands slipped down his body to his boxers as she tried to help him to finally take them off.

When he managed to free his throbbing erection, she traced her fingers alongside it and he fell on top of her and bit her bottom lip as a punishment. _God, does she even know what she just did?_ She giggled into his mouth happily but didn't stop in her treatment. He released her lips, grabbed her hands and put them around her head. She looked up at him innocently as she rocked with her hips softly to make him to do what she so much wanted.

"Don't bat those eyelashes on me, Ms. David." He told her, kissing her lightly on her lips while she tried to free her hands from his grip, smiling at him wickedly, knowing very well what she did to him.

"You. Are. Evil. And you have to be punished for it." He continued, tightening his grip on her hands as he nipped her earlobes gently and she moaned appreciatively, hoping that he will really punish her – in a very pleasant way.

"And what kind of punishment awaits me, Mr. DiNozzo?" She asked him lusciously, wrapping her legs around his hips.

He smiled at her broadly and nudged her nose with his. "I think I'll be able to come up with something." He said before he let go of her hands and shifted his fingers into her hair as he rewarded (or punished) her with hot open-mouthed kiss.

She could just moan as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Her moan soon changed into scream when he entered her as he swallowed the guttural scream with his kiss. He remained still, giving her the time to adjust on it and he could feel her breasts heaving as she tried to calm her breathing.

He released her lips and gazed at her with affectionate face. She opened her eyes and returned him the look as she palmed his face and caressed his cheeks lovingly. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gave out another shriek of delight when he thrust once inside her. Another wave of heat rushed through the both of them.

Ziva stuck out her tongue and moistened her upper lip as he just could watch it. Then she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and grinded with her hips, trying to make him to finally begin to move. Tony groaned and claimed her lips fully as he complied with her request and started a leisurely rhythm.

She was arching her body against his to get her release because she wasn't far away from it. And his kisses as well as his hands on her body were making it even easier. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly as he shifted his mouth on her neck while her fingers dug into the skin on his back to mark him as hers. She licked his ears and he hummed into her skin in satisfaction. This was far more better than he could ever imagine.

He slammed into her powerfully and she couldn't stop the screams that were forming in her throat as he hit the sweet spot inside her. He cupped her breasts and started to massage them gently as he repeatedly thrust into her, trying to make her to lose control. Ziva let him to build the orgasm inside her while she screamed with every thrust he made until she shattered around him.

Ziva's view was darkened but the sudden blur of her mind. She didn't see or hear anything, she just _felt_. And her feelings were overwhelming. From the first moment she knew that she won't be able to get enough of him. He literally became her everything and the satisfaction he just gave her... _Oh, my..._ She couldn't remember the day she felt so satisfied and happy like right now.

Tony stilled when he felt that she exploded and watched her face. And all emotions he could see in her face just gave him the assurance that she truly loved him. He couldn't resist and began to play with her hair as he gave her the time to ride the orgasm away as her inner muscles convulsed around his shaft. _God, how much he is in love with this woman..._ He had to chuckle at them – they waited for so long and tried to resist it but after all those years it was finally happening.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him as she had to gulp to water her dry mouth. He smiled at her sweetly and her eyes softened if it was even possible. She caressed his arms while she tried to catch her breath and clear her mind. Then she palmed his face and lifted her head up to kiss him gratefully. He smiled into the kiss as she practically tried to swallow him with gratitude.

When he concluded that she recovered enough from her orgasm, he began to move inside her once again, trying to reach his release. He shifted his mouth back on her breasts while she gently raked his hair and arched her back into his mouth. She was on the top of the bliss of her life. She could finally understand how it felt to make love to man she truly loved. And the feeling was fantastic.

She cursed herself for any rejection of him because if she had known what she knew now, she would have yielded sooner. _A lot sooner_. She couldn't believe that they waited for so long to do it. She couldn't even believe how she could be so foolish and think that he didn't love her or that she tried to kill her feelings for him.

She smiled down at him as he worked on her orgasm again and on his own as well. She lifted his chin to make him to look at her and kissed him fiercely, pouring all her love for him into the kiss. Tony took her hands in his as he intertwined their fingers and put them around her head. The sweat started to drip off them as they both gave everything into their making love.

Tony suddenly yelped into her mouth when she began to grind with her hips frantically, trying to help him with getting closer to their release. She wanted to experience that blissful feeling again even though she knew it wasn't for the last time this day. He released her lips and groaned with complete satisfaction as their bodies moved in harmonious sync.

She glued her mouth to his neck, sucking on his pulse point while he was slowly losing his control. He claimed her lips once again as he put all of his weight on her hands and after another few powerful thrusts from his side and her responded grinding, he lost it and spilled helplessly into her as his mind went blank and he just savored the feeling of his own orgasm while he moaned her name into her mouth.

Ziva's eyes widened and screamed when she felt him to reach his release but she didn't stop rocking with her hips. She was on the edge and she needed just a little bit more time. She broke the kiss to fill her lungs with the fresh air while he tried to recover from his lustful haze, releasing one of her hands and lifting himself up a little so he could help her to reach her goal.

He started to rub on her clit with his thumb and Ziva could just moan his name. It took her just few seconds to shatter around him once more, her free was hand digging her nails deep into his skin until he had red marks on it. He watched her amazed as she trembled in his arms while he tried to catch his breath from his powerful spilling. _God, she was amazing..._

She opened her eyes as she took a deep breath and looked at him. They smiled at each other before they glued their lips together in grateful, sating and overwhelming kiss full of love they felt. This really was a great way how to seal their newly beginning relationship.

Tony then broke the kiss and embraced her head as he began to play with her hair. "God, I love you." He whispered, nudging her nose with his.

Ziva grinned at him like an idiot as she caressed his face lightly. "I love you too." She replied and caught his lips between hers which were totally swollen in another loving, searing and powerful kiss.

_**The End of Chapter 19** _


	20. Telling Stories (Ziva)

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 20 – Telling Stories (Ziva)** _

* * *

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***_

_** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **_

_She opened her eyes as she took a deep breath and looked at him. They smiled at each other before they glued their lips together in grateful, sating and overwhelming kiss full of the love they felt. This really was a great way how to seal their newly beginning relationship._

_Tony then broke the kiss and embraced her head as he began to play with her hair. "God, I love you." He whispered, nudging her nose with his._

_Ziva grinned at him like an idiot as she caressed his face lightly. "I love you too." She replied and caught his lips between hers which were totally swollen in another loving, searing and powerful kiss._

_** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **_

* * *

Tony lifted off her without breaking the kiss because he didn't want to smother her with the weight of his body and lay down next to her as he put his arms around her. Ziva immediately missed the warmth that surrounded her thanks to him so she snuggled up at his side and put her hands against his chest. He reached his hand down and threw covers across them because it wasn't the warmest day of the year.

When they parted, they gazed at each other with huge smiles on their lips, finally stripped off their masks and with undeniable love in their eyes. Ziva nudged his nose and kissed him lightly on the lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and just stared at her. They didn't need words, all they wanted to say was possible to read from their faces. She touched his lips and he stuck his tongue out to lick her finger.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't control herself anymore as she grabbed his head and kissed him with renewed passion. Tony ran his hands across her body, caressing her skin lovingly. He understood why she kissed him so fiercely – she wanted to assure him that this was real, that she wasn't backing away, that she won't reject him again. And she was doing that because she was pretty aware that he suspected she might do it.

They broke the kiss to fill their lungs with fresh air and Tony stroked her cheeks softly while she drew hearts with her fingers on his chest. Both were absolutely happy with the turn of events and that everything was like they imagined. Ziva sighed contentedly, smiling at him widely and searching his eyes for the love he felt for her because she couldn't get enough of it.

But it was Tony who finally broke the silence. "So..." He began slowly, tucking her hair behind her ears as she looked at him with interest. "Will you tell me how?" He asked her as the curiosity gnawed at him. He wanted to get rid of that confusion he was experiencing since Wednesday's evening.

Ziva's face turned red with embarrassment. It wasn't a happy story but she could understand that he needed to know that. She wanted to hear his story too after all. She blinked few times and hid her head into the crook of his neck so he wouldn't see her shame.

"You will laugh at me." She said shyly, her breath tickling his skin. She wanted to hide herself from world in his arms.

But Tony didn't want to give up. He held her for few seconds and waited so she could prepare. Then he lifted her chin up with his finger to make her to look at him.

"No, I won't." He said, shaking his head slightly, trying to assure her about his pure intentions.

"I just think that we should tell each other how it happened. Because we..." He began to explain why he wanted to know it – they relationship was full of misunderstandings and he was fed up with it. He wanted to be honest with her and he wanted the same from her. But he didn't have the chance to finish his thought as she silenced him with a kiss and he could just moan.

When she broke the kiss, she stroked his cheeks with her palms as she smiled at him. "I know. And I will tell you." She assured him. She promised to tell him and she _needed_ to tell him how things were. He deserved to know it. And it was finally time to open up to him.

Tony smiled at her as she bent down to kiss him lightly and then she untangled herself from him. She wrapped her body into the sheets and sat up. Tony comprehended that she wanted to get to some comfortable position for talking but he stayed as he was. He felt comfortable with lying in the bed and besides – she looked absolutely amazing with that after-sex look on her face. And he had wonderful view from his position on that.

He just propped his head against the headboard, waving his hand at her to sign her that he was listening and she could start. She played with her hands in her lap for few seconds, thinking deeply where to start until he reached for her hand and squeezed it to encourage her. She sent him a grateful smile and took a deep breath.

"It lasts for quite some time." She said, the nervousness dripping from her voice. Tony began to draw circles with his thumb on her palm to soothe her and give her the needed encouragement.

"I do not know when exactly it happened. It just did. I think it was just a matter of time, anyway." She continued with a smile, looking directly at him. He smiled at her, glad that she was finally opening up to him.

Her face suddenly went serious and she diverted her eyes from him. "The problem was to admit it. When I realized that my feelings for you are so strong I... I tried to fight it, I tried to suppress it because I... I thought that you and I – getting together is impossible." She said and he nodded in understanding. They had quite a few obstacles in their way but it seemed that nothing could stop them now.

"So I hid myself into the relationship with a man I didn't love and when it did not work I tried to shut you down." She continued sadly as she recalled her relationship with Ray.

"But you were still there. And more caring than before." She remarked and couldn't resist giving him a chaste kiss for it. She wanted him to know how much she valued his care about her. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Then the moment of admission came. And it was absolutely wrong time to do so." She said with a sarcastic chuckle as she remembered events of the last year.

Tony raised an eyebrow on her. _She wasn't glad that she admitted her love for him?_ "How's that?" He asked her carefully, not wanting to jump to some conclusion.

She looked at him with a strange expression on her face. It wasn't easy for her to talk about it because she has never said it aloud to someone, not even to herself. She kept it locked up deep inside her. But she also knew that if she could trust someone, it was Tony. So she took a deep breath to prepare herself for sharing something from her past.

"Do you remember that night in Berlin?" She asked him suddenly. He shot her an incredulous look because he was surprised with the sudden change of direction of her monologue.

"How could I forget?" He replied however with a smile. Despite the reasons why they were there, he cherished the memories of them in Berlin. Because even though nothing happened, he was sure that the bond between them somehow became stronger. At least it was his impression.

Ziva returned him the smile and took another deep breath. "When we were there I thought about my father a lot. I recalled the pleasant memories mostly. I did not want to think about him in a bad way." She said, her eyes shining with tears she didn't want right now. So she blinked them back and continued.

"Anyway, I remembered one particular day which I probably cherish the most. It is not a happy memory but it holds something special about my relationship with my father." She had to stop and swallow the lump in her throat. It really wasn't easy for her to talk about it.

Tony watched her and soothingly stroked her hand to give her the needed courage. He didn't know what Eli had to do with it but it was obviously important to her. And because she was finally willing to open up to him, he was more than happy to hear that.

"Go on." He assured her that he was still here and listening to her.

She sent him a grateful smile and sighed, raking her hair in nervousness. "It was the day my mother decided that she had enough and left my father. I and Tali went with her. But she let us to say goodbye to him." She started to explain what was running on her mind. Tony intertwined their fingers and just held her hand, looking at her.

"We had a special ritual. You know, father-daughter thing." She continued as another tear appeared in her eyes and she smiled slightly. "When I felt sad or when he was sad, we danced together. Trying to make feel the other better." She further explained and had to gulp again as her throat tightened.

Tony stared at her absolutely amazed. He was so glad that she was sharing those things with him. She wasn't very talkative about her childhood so it had to mean that she really trusted him. Even though he knew about important events from her life, her relationship with Eli was taboo between them. She was very careful when she talked about him and he didn't push her about it.

"That night it was our last dance together." She said and first tear fell across her cheek as she was replaying the night in her mind. She immediately wiped it away with her thumb and breathed out shakily.

"And he told me something which I did not register too much that time because I did not understand it. But I remembered it in the right moment." She went on as another tears streamed down her cheek and Tony reached his hand to wipe them away.

"He told me – one day you will dance with a man who deserves your love." She repeated words of her father, staring into distance dreamily as she realized once again what those words meant for her.

Tony didn't dare to breathe and his heart pounded against his ribs as it began slowly to dawn on him why she was telling him this story. _So that was the reason why she seemed to be so off when they were in Berlin..._

Ziva suddenly snapped her head at him like if she registered for the first time that he was there. Her cheeks were wet and tears silently fell down from her eyes. She didn't even try to stop them anymore – it was useless.

"I had never recalled those words from him until..." She explained with a shrug and trailed off to sniff. Then she looked directly into his eyes which were studying her carefully. She wanted to tell him the following words without breaking the eye contact so he would really believe her that she meant this sincerely.

"Until we were in Berlin. And I was dancing. With you." She said her voice full of emotions. Her heart skipped as she remembered how they were dancing together in that club and she suddenly recalled those words from her father. Fate gave her a sign that the man in front of her was the man of her life. And by now she was sure about it.

Tony just stared at her for few seconds without a blink, absolutely motionless as her words finally dawned on him. _So that was the moment she admitted her love for him..._ It meant a world to him that she told him how it happened. Then he blinked and without a word sat up as he palmed her face, wiping the wetness away and kissed her slowly but passionately, pouring all of his love into the kiss.

Ziva could just sigh contentedly into his mouth as she felt overwhelmed by his kiss. It was obvious how much he was grateful and happy that she shared this with him and that she finally opened up to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she buried her fingers into his hair. He purred and broke the kiss as he caressed the skin on her chin lovingly and looked deeply into her eyes.

She smiled at him because she could see and even feel the joy, radiating from his gaze, his smile, his body... She bit her lip because this story wasn't over and she still had some things to say. He knew that too because it was him who asked the question.

"But you said it wasn't the good time to admit it. Why?" He asked her, wanting to know why she didn't tell him about it earlier. Things would have been different if she had said to him how she felt about him. And he began to notice his own mistakes he made for the last few months and how he read her signs incorrectly.

She palmed his face with her right hand and caressed his cheek soothingly. "Yes, I have admitted my love for you but I was not emotionally stable at that time. And I was not sure if what I felt was real." She started to explain how much she was affected with everything that was happening around her father's death.

Tony meanwhile mimicked her position, taking her free hand between his and just held her while he watched her and listened to her attentively.

"Besides, I needed to avenge my father's death, Tony. And you didn't make it any easier for me. You were..." She further explained as she raked her hair in frustration, trying to explain her behavior towards him. "You were still so nice to me and you were distracting me from my goal." She said in a voice which wasn't accusing but Tony winced at it.

All he wanted was to help her, to make her feel better. But apparently he did it wrong when she was telling him this. "I just tried..." He tried to defend himself but she silenced him with a smile and finger on his lips because she expected his attempt of defense.

"I know, Tony, I know." She assured him quickly because she knew that his intentions to help her were sincere.

"And I am so grateful to you but... I needed time to think it over. I needed to convince myself that what I realized that night in Berlin was real." She went on, her voice quivering with emotions as she tried to persuade him to believe her.

Tony reached out his hand and tucked her hair behind her ears as he caressed her face in the process. He could understand her confusion over her feelings. He felt in the same way for the last few days.

She smiled at him gratefully, glad that he wasn't angry with her as she took his hand and kissed his fingers. Then she intertwined their fingers and continued. "And you were expecting something for which I was not ready that time. So I tried to push you away and I know I treated you badly..." She said, trailing off in the end of the sentence as she tried to explain why she pretended that nothing happened in Berlin even though she knew very well that something really happened and not only from her side, even though it wasn't of physical nature.

Tony's heart ached for her but it was interesting to hear her point of view on it finally so he let her to continue. "That's why I told you that day in the woods I had never intended to hurt you." Ziva added sadly and he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I know." He remarked quietly because he was really sure that she really didn't intend to hurt him. At least not intentionally. It was his fault that he always expected something more when he shouldn't.

She smiled at him sadly as she remembered one thing for she wanted to apologize to him. "And while we are at it – I am also so sorry for using the word 'friendship'. I just..." She said and sighed deeply. Tony chuckled at it inwardly but said nothing as he waited for what she will say.

"I just did not have so much time to think about it and suddenly I had to face an important conversation with you. And I did not know how to call our relationship while I wanted to assure you that I care about you." She apologized for using the word but she really felt utterly confused that time. Besides, it was obvious on her that she was uncertain when she was saying it.

Tony hung his head as he began to curse himself for taking her words incorrectly. He was unbelievably hurt when she used the word 'friendship' but tried not to show it. But it changed his behavior towards her a lot in the following months because he tried to work on the 'friend mode' with her.

"It was just... stupid. Judging by the sudden change in your behavior towards me after that conversation, you had to get the wrong impression." She added and lifted her eyes up to him with a question. She wanted to know whether his cold behavior over the summer was caused by it.

Tony took both of her hands between his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes, I did. If I had known what I know now, I would have behaved to you differently." He replied because his behavior was really cold. But then he realized that he loved her too much so he went back to his usual behavior. It got them closer again and he started to believe that maybe he will be able to convince her that they have a chance. That was the reason why he was so happy with this assignment.

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, trying to apologize through the kiss for his behavior. She understood that and stroked his cheek lovingly. "Well, even I finally understand some things now." She commented, glad that she finally confirmed her suspicions why he behaved to her so coldly after she used the word 'friendship'.

"Because when I finally had enough time to think about it and cleared my mind – which resulted in acknowledgment that my love for you is real, that it was not just some moment of weakness – I tried to find out what you feel for me." She told him and he hung his head down again, feeling ashamed for his behavior.

"But you... you were suddenly so... distant." She said sadly but she grabbed his chin and lifted it up to make him to look at her. She wanted him to know that it wasn't entirely his fault – she had a big part in it too.

But because he was who he was, he shot her his adorable puppy eyes, trying to make her to forgive him. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He apologized to her, tucking the strand of her hair that escaped behind her ears lovingly.

She melted under the gaze he was giving her and the usage of the word 'sweetheart'. She loved the way how it sounded. But she couldn't let him to think it was his fault so she ruffled his hair and shook disapprovingly with her head.

"No, Tony. You are not to blame. I should have told you all of this a lot earlier. But I was so scared..." She trailed off again as he silenced her with a chaste kiss. He didn't want to hear this right now. They were both to blame that they didn't admit those feelings sooner.

But when they broke the kiss, it was obvious that Ziva still had some things to say so he kissed her knuckles as a sign for her to continue. She sent him a small smile and took a deep breath.

"As the time passed I decided to kill my feelings for you, thinking that those feelings will somehow disappear. But..." She continued while he couldn't resist and nipped her earlobe gently as he stuck his hands beneath the sheet she had around her body and began to caress her skin slowly. She shivered with excitement but she needed to finish her speech.

"But you made it really hard for me..." She managed to say with a moan as she bent her head back to give him more space to her pulse point on her neck where he shifted his mouth.

"Your behavior went back to normal after few months and it got us closer again..." She said with another soft moan as she buried her fingers into his hair, enjoying his worshipping immensely.

"Abby tried to convince me that you are in love with me but I..." She told him as he unglued from her neck and looked at her surprised. He didn't know that Abby told her about his feelings.

"But what?" He asked her, genuinely curious because she practically beat the confession out of him even though she knew about his feelings. His hands stilled on her waist as he waited for her answer.

"But I refused to believe that." She answered, cursing herself for it. She raised her hands and stroked his cheeks affectionately so he could see how much she felt sorry because of it.

"And then this assignment came. I was scared at first but soon I have changed my mind." She went on and he smiled at her words as he couldn't wait when she will finally finish so he could kiss her fiercely.

"You made me to believe that you really love me. And I decided to give in. Because I love you." She finished with a shrug and smiled at him.

Tony watched her for a moment before they both leaned in for a kiss. They both palmed their cheeks, pouring all of their love and happiness through the kiss, wanting to let each other know how much they valued sharing their feelings. Tony wanted to say his thank you and she equally responded because she wanted to show him her love. It was wonderful feeling and they couldn't get enough of it.

Tony gazed at her hungrily after they parted because he couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted her – now. His hands found their way beneath the sheets once again as he caressed her skin lovingly, sending shivers through her body as she stared into his eyes, her breath hitching with every move of his fingers. She slipped her hands down onto his arms, trying to find some support.

Then he bent down to kiss her and she bit his upper lip gently before he claimed her mouth in another aggressive kiss. He shifted his hands on her back and slowly unwrapped the sheet around her. Ziva let him to do it with a soft moan as she shoved her tongue into his mouth and started a gentle massage of his own. He groaned as his fingertips grazed the skin on her back, savoring every detail.

She flinched when he traced fingers alongside one particular scar she had on her back but didn't mind it. She already learnt how to live it them. It made her who she was and reminder why she had to change. Because she didn't want to be the person she once was, she wanted to become better person and not only for herself but for Tony as well. So she could be worth for him, for _them_. And he deserved that she will let him to accept her past fully and unconditionally.

They parted to fill their lungs with the needed oxygen and then glued their lips back together. Ziva wrapped her hands around his neck while he started to lay her down gently, his right hand slipping down across her back to her backside and on her thigh. Then he unwrapped the sheet around her from the front and slipped beneath so he could feel her skin on skin.

Ziva sighed contentedly at the direct contact of their skins and moaned softly when she felt trace of fingers of his right hand across her body from her breasts to her stomach while his left hand gently massaged her waist. She raked her nails across his back and back up to his hair, enjoying the purr he made in delight. He stretched out his legs so he was lying too and she gently responded with a rock of her hips.

Tony's fingers finally found their way to the inner side of her thigh with the only thought in mind. He pushed one of them into her wet pussy and Ziva's eyes flew wide open as she gave out a scream into his mouth. She bit him onto his bottom lip and he immediately broke the kiss.

"Ouch!" He hissed because she nearly bit through. He looked at her with a scowl while she batted her eyelashes on him, trying to look absolutely innocent.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, looking not at least guilty.

He just glared at her, knowing very well that he could punish her and she couldn't do anything to prevent that. He licked his lips as he pushed another finger inside her, watching her face closely with a mischievous smile on his lips. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as she gave out a moaning sigh, her hearbeat quickening once again. She closed her eyes and then opened them to stare at him and waited.

Then he pushed his fingers in and out two times and she moaned in delight as she clenched her inner muscles around his hand. He slowly smiled, knowing that he got her as she dug her nails into his skin helplessly. She breathed out heavily as the blood rushed through her veins, sending heat waves across her body. Her hands found their way back to his hair and he purred gratefully, enjoying the tremble he could feel from her side.

He bent down and kissed her aggressively while he pushed his fingers in and out once again, swallowing her moans. Soon, he found the right rhythm that made her to lose control and leisurely continued in the treatment with his fingers. Ziva couldn't get enough of those feelings which were overwhelming her. She had to admit that he really knew how to please woman and she couldn't get enough of his kiss. Everytime they needed to part to fill their lungs with the oxygen, she forced him to kiss her once again.

But he managed to break the kiss and immediately swirled his thumb around her clit. That made her to give out a shriek of satisfaction as she opened her mouth in silent scream and she could just cling onto him, trying desperately to find some support. He trailed soft kisses across her jaw, down her throat and finally taking her breasts into his mouth. She arched her back to him obediently, gripping his hair between her fingers.

She tried to calm her breathing but his actions were causing the complete opposite. With every move of his fingers she was closer and closer to the loss of her control. She moaned loudly when he curled them inside her, nearly on the brink of her sanity. He sucked on her nipples, completely satisfied with her responding as he pressed harder on her clit which made her to yank with her hips involuntarily.

When he realized that she was almost there, he pulled out his fingers out and kissed her to swallow her protests. Because she couldn't say anything, she just groaned in frustration and head-slapped him for it. She tried to stick her leg between his to tease him and make him to give her what she wanted but he didn't let her. Instead of it, he took her arms and put them around her sides.

She soon realized that he had something in mind because her struggle against his grip was unsuccessful. So she let herself to be overpowered by his kiss and melted into it, hoping that he won't leave her like that and will continue in building of her orgasm. Which of course he soon did. He still gripped her hands as he broke the kiss and shifted his mouth lower, trailing tender kisses down on her belly and sliding behind the sheets.

Ziva enjoyed the warmth that flooded through every fiber of her being, caused by his kisses. Tony then released her hands and she buried her fingers into his hair as he purred gratefully while he went on lower and lower in between her legs. He kissed the skin on both of her thighs and she bit her lip, pondering whether he will dare to do what she thought he wanted to do.

Suddenly, she shrieked in delight and gripped the sheets under her, digging her nails into the mattress as he stuck out his tongue and licked the juices inside her. When he repeated his actions few times, she couldn't stand to lay still and bent her legs so he rather grabbed her waist to keep her in place. He could only smile as he heard her moans and how she trembled with satisfaction while he worked on her orgasm with his mouth.

Ziva couldn't think, couldn't form any thought because the way how his rough tongue grazed her intimate parts was too much for her to bear. Tony could feel that she wasn't far away from her climax because she was breathing heavily and obviously tried to fight with it. But he wanted from her to lose control, to give in finally so he sped up his licking and even swirled his thumb around her clit, knowing very well that it will send her over the edge.

Which of course happened and she shattered around his tongue with a soft scream as her orgasm hit her fully and her mind blanked. _God, this man and his fingers together with his tongue..._

"Oh God, Tony..." She moaned while he was prolonging her climax by sucking in all of her juices. She was too weak to do anything so she just lay there, trying to get herself back together.

He smiled mischievously to himself and kissed her belly which sent another tremble through her body. Then he went back to her mouth and kissed her fiercely while hovering over her. She accepted his kiss with pleasure as she grabbed his head with one hand and palmed his face with the other to change the angle of the kiss like she wanted. His fingers slowly grazed her skin from her waist to her breasts, caressing her lovingly.

When he was sure that she was ready to continue, he slipped into her without breaking the kiss as her eyes opened and she moaned as another wave of pleasure washed over her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she began to meet with his trusts, trying to get both of them on the top of the bliss once again. Her hands went around his neck to bring his mouth closer, ignoring the swelling of their lips.

His hands still ran across her skin everywhere he could reach and then he lifted her right thigh as he started gentle massage of it. He broke the kiss and gazed at her because he loved watching her face. She gave him a priceless smile as her hands shifted on his back while their bodies continued moving in perfect sync. They stared into the eyes of each other, both couldn't stop to enjoy the love they could see there.

Tony then kissed her lightly on the lips and went on lower to her neck where he sucked on her pulse point while she raked his hair, satisfied with the purr he made against her skin. She was sure about the forming hickey on her neck but absolutely didn't mind whether people will see it. It marked her as his property and she was marking him as hers with her nailson his back possessively.

When he shifted his mouth to her breasts, she intensified the movement of her hips, desperately trying to reach her release while moaning loudly as he was hitting the sweet spot inside her. She was arching her back into his mouth, her hands running from his back to his hair and on his arms, clinging onto him while he still massaged her thigh with one hand and her waist with the other hand of his.

Even though she tried to do everything she could to make it last for as long as possible, she suddenly lost it and she breathed out his name shakily as another loud moan escape her throat and she shattered around him, causing her to fall into the black hole of flawless pleasure. She has never felt like it in her life and she knew that she will never feel like that with another man. Because it wasn't just the fact that he was amazing lover but also the amount of his love for her. And it was impossible that somebody would love her more than him. Not that she planned to find another man – she wanted to be his forever.

Tony didn't stop because he was on the brink of his own climax so he continued to move within her and worshipped her breasts. He was so proud of himself that he could make her feel so satisfied which he could hear from her moans and the way how she way repaying to him his caresses. He absolutely didn't doubt her love for him anymore, he could feel her love from her gaze, from her caress, from her kiss... And after a very long time he finally wasn't scared to risk his heart and soul and finally commit to someone. Because this was it – that 'something' he tried to find for all his life.

When Ziva recovered herself enough, she grabbed his head and kissed him fiery while she bucked with her hips more powerfully, using all the strength that remained in her to help him. It didn't take him long to get himself into the state of the bliss she was experiencing because after few thrusts he reached his release, groaning into her mouth and gripping her waist and thigh, trying to draw some energy from her.

Then he collapsed on her while she was still kissing him, massaging the nape of his neck and giving him the time to recover. He responded to her kiss gratefully, wanting to say his 'thank you' for that she finally opened up to him enough. She took advantage of that he released her thigh and wrapped her legs around him more tightly as she tried to flip them over.

Tony was too much weak to fight with her so he even used all of his remaining strength and helped her to get himself on his back while she straddled his hips without breaking the kiss. He shifted his hands to her hair as he tried to get them away out of his face and she released his swollen lips to shift her mouth on his neck and tried to repay him the hickey he made to her.

He let himself to enjoy it but then he eventually grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. She put her hands around his head, playing with his hair affectionately and smiled at him.

"I love you." She whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

He returned the smile, his hands wandering across her back. "And I love you, Ziva David." He replied, feeling so happy with the turn of the events of today.

She grimaced at him skeptically but playfully. "Oh really?" She asked him like if she didn't believe him a word. He chuckled and nodded with his head for the affirmation.

Ziva sat up and bit her lip as she put her hands on his chest. "In that case, Anthony DiNozzo, I think it's time to tell me how _you_ fell in love with _me_." She told him, eager to find out his version of the story.

**_The End of Chapter 20_ **


	21. Telling Stories (Tony)

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 21 – Telling Stories (Tony)** _

* * *

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***_

_** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **_

" _I love you." She whispered, looking deeply into his eyes._

_He returned the smile, his hands wandering across her back. "And I love you, Ziva David." He replied, feeling so happy with the turn of the events of today._

_She grimaced at him skeptically but playfully. "Oh really?" She asked him like if she didn't believe him a word. He chuckled and nodded with his head for the affirmation._

_Ziva sat up and bit her lip as she put her hands on his chest. "In that case, Anthony DiNozzo, I think it's time to tell me how you fell in love with me." She told him, eager to find out his version of the story._

_** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **_

* * *

He looked up at her, admiring how beautiful she was and thinking how much he wanted her again. But he knew that she deserved to know his 'how-I-fell-in-love-with-you' story. And it wasn't a happy story either. Maybe even more sorrowful than her version. Because he went through hell before they got where they were now. And she was the one who put him through that hell – by her constant rejections. And it kind of worried him that she will be blaming herself if he tells her the truth. But on the other hand – she deserved to know it.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to look like that he was thinking deeply about something. "Uhm, I think I'm too tired for it." He said impishly but everything he got was painful smack onto his arm.

"Tony!" She scolded him because she didn't take it as something funny. She was sincere to him and everything she wanted from him was the same amount of trust she gave to him.

He raised his hands in defeat as he began to laugh. "I know, I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll tell you." He told her and she bent down to kiss him lightly, satisfied that he wanted to open up to her as well.

"You shared yours, and now I have to share mine." He reasoned as he squeezed her waist, trying to give her a hint to get off him so he could tell it to her in more comfortable position.

She smiled at him, poked him into his nose and got off him to lie down beside him. She snuggled into the covers and caressed his face lovingly. He stretched his body and bent his knees as he propped himself up against the headboard, raking her hair softly between his fingers.

She took his hand and kissed his palm as she intertwined their fingers and waited for him to start. He watched her and tried to find the best words how to start his story. He took a deep breath while she smiled at him, patiently waiting and squeezed his hand to encourage him.

"So..." He began after few seconds of absolute silence and Ziva just tilted her head, listening to him attentively. "With me it's the same like with you – it lasts for quite some time." He started because he really didn't have any idea how to start to speak about it. But it had to be done, he owed that to her.

"I also don't know when it happened but I would guess around the time you disappeared in Somalia." He went on, his voice suddenly became sad as he again cursed himself for countless times already that it was his fault what happened to her.

Zivas' eyes softened at it because she knew how much he blamed himself for it but she didn't think about him like that. She was pretty much aware that it was her decision to go to Somalia, not Tony's. And she tried to convince him about it thousand times but he seemed to be absolutely uncomprehending in it. He still claimed it was his fault and he didn't let her to convince him about the opposite.

"It made me realize what I had but in that moment I had already lost it." He remarked with a sad chuckle and squeezed his eyes shut because he didn't like recalling that painful summer. Ziva started to make circles on his palm to soothe him in it.

Tony breathed out shakily and then smiled as he opened his eyes and gazed at her. "When we got you back it was like... like a fresh air for breathing. And I thought that everything I was feeling for you was just... I don't know – grief because you left us, you weren't with us." He continued, describing his mixed-up feelings about her since she returned back to them.

"Besides, you needed your time to heal and I needed to find out what I really feel. And it seemed as a right thing to do." He reasoned why he didn't want to admit his feelings for her sooner. Ziva raised her hand and raked his hair softly and lovingly. She loved how he always guessed what she needed or didn't need. Because he was right now – she really needed her time to heal.

"But after what happened in Paris..." He touched a sensitive episode in their lives as his voice quivered at the memory and he trailed off.

_Yes, Paris._ Tony closed his eyes as he recalled those events from few years ago about which they both decided not to talk about back then. _But maybe one day, in the future... they will talk about it._ That was the reason why it had special place on his bucket list. He couldn't forget that kiss they shared there. Their forbidden kiss. Her 'thank-you-for-everything' kiss. His 'glad-you're-back' kiss. And his realization that his feelings for her were real.

Ziva closed her eyes as well as she remembered that magic time in Paris and their kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower. She had to smile as her memories reminded her how he was pursuing her to go sightseeing even though they were both exhausted and everything she wanted to do was go to sleep, hoping that those nightmares she was experiencing might go away because she was supposed to sleep with him in the same bed and his embrace had always special comforting effect on her but she surrendered in the end. It was almost midnight when they were standing on the Champ de Mars and the Eiffel Tower shone into the night.

She made some remark about how she thought that she will never see this sight again and he tried to comfort her – like always. She told him her thank you for what he has done for her because without him she would have probably died in Somalia. Suddenly, and she didn't even know how, she was in his embrace, hugging him tightly and trembling when he kissed her temple. When she lifted her head up to look at him, their lips were just inches apart and she just gave in to it.

The kiss was something neither of them could stop think about. It was just one passionate kiss but it left both of them absolutely breathless. And they also didn't know what to do next. But because neither Tony, nor Ziva were ready for this kind of conversation, they decided not to talk about it. So they pretended that nothing happened even though their sleeping arrangements forced them to sleep in the same bed. But that was all – they kept their promise and neither of them mentioned it since then. Including his sweet words he was telling her when she woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.

Tony slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from the recalling of his memories and sighed deeply. "After what happened there I realized that those feelings which were tossing inside me are real. And it scared the hell out of me." He went on as Ziva opened her eyes as well and smiled at him softly and knowingly. _In the end, she wasn't the only one who was afraid of her own feelings._

He gazed at her and was surprised by the sympathetic look she was giving him. He thought that she might be angry with him but it seemed that she understood his fear like no one else. She caressed his cheek gently and the soft smile that grazed her lips gave him the courage to go on in his story.

"I have been in love like that just once in my life. And it didn't turn out well." He said after a deep breath and she squeezed his hand in acknowledgement.

"Wendy." She simply stated and he breathed out deeply as he nodded in affirmation. It was obvious that what she did to him, affected him very much.

"Yeah. I have completely changed my whole life. I've built the walls around me because I swore to myself that I don't want to feel like that ever again. And I hoped that maybe one day..." He continued sadly as he told her about his life after Wendy left him but trailed off in the end of the sentence.

Ziva kissed his knuckles and shifted in the bed. She lifted herself up and lay across his stomach as she leaned herself against her elbow. She supported her head and her back against his bent legs and stretched out her legs. Tony just watched her as she began to draw small hearts on his chest with her free hand.

"Maybe one day – what?" She asked him as he smiled at her and raked her hair softly. He took another deep breath and continued to rake her hair as he prepared himself to tell her the rest of the story.

"There have been few women who almost got through those walls. But the only one is you." He told her and palmed her face, grazing his thumb across her cheek lovingly. Her face melted at those words and her breath hitched as the weight and the importance of those words he just said, dawned on her.

"It took me some time to admit it to myself." He continued and offered her a small smile as she listened to him attentively. "Part of me didn't want it but the other part wanted to let somebody to get through so much..." He trailed off again, sighed and chuckled at himself.

"So one night when I was lying in my bed, mooning over you... I finally admitted to myself that I'm truly, madly and deeply in love with you." He informed her fondly and she couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

He let her to set the pace of the kiss as his hands grabbed her head and he buried his fingers into her hair. She palmed his face, pouring all of her love into the kiss because she wanted to show him how much grateful she was for that he shared this with her. Then she broke the kiss and poked him softly into his nose with a smile as she returned back to her position. Tony returned the smile and rubbed his face, trying to remember when he finished his speech.

"However, I didn't know what to do about it." He said after he remembered where to continue. "I tried to the test the waters and find out whether you're already healed but the only thing I got was the information that you started dating with Ray." He told her, his voice dripping with slight amount of jealousy.

Ziva reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers as she felt sorry for him. "I was with him just because I wanted to hide..." She began because she wanted to convince him once again that her relationship with Ray was just poor attempt to forget about her love for her coworker.

Tony smiled at her and shushed her with his finger on her lips. "I know that, Ziv. I know that now." He told her because he already knew the truth. She returned the smile, glad that he wasn't mad at her for it.

His smile soon faded as he took another deep breath and continued. "But that doesn't change anything on that I felt hurt. So when EJ appeared in front of me, I just..." He mentioned his relationship with EJ which he started just because he felt lonely and the woman he was in love with was dating CIA agent.

"She was uncomplicated and that was something I needed that time." He told her sincerely as he tried to justify his actions but Ziva just smiled at him knowingly and squeezed his hand for assurance that she wasn't angry with him for it. Sure, she didn't like EJ because she was jealous but she also could understand his reasons as well. She was no different after all.

He returned the smile because he was relieved that he could get this out of his chest. It was eating him from the inside for a very long time and to tell it to somebody was liberating. "When it ended, you were still in that 'on and off' relationship with him and I could just watch it. I had countless opportunities to tell you how I feel about you but I respected your relationship with him." He explained to her that even though he didn't agree with Ray as her boyfriend, he tried to support her as best as he could.

Ziva started to draw hearts on his chest once again, listening to him and watching him affectionately. This man was godsend for her and she couldn't be happier to have him. Tony raked his hair and went on.

"Then he proposed to you and you considered it... And I thought for a while that I lost you forever. Thank God, things turned out how they turned out." He remarked with a chuckle of relief. He really didn't know what he would have done if Ziva had married to that man.

Ziva looked at him with sudden interest but he couldn't see it because he had his eyes closed. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously and took a deep breath to find her voice. "I did not want to marry him." She informed him quietly, almost shyly.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. "Then why did you consider the proposal?" He asked her the logical question. _If she didn't want to marry Ray then why she considered it and why he was practically the last person to find out that Ray proposed?_

Ziva sent him a strange look and sat up as she raked her hair in nervousness. She sighed deeply and looked at him while he patiently waited for the answer. "Tony, it was for the first time some man proposed to me. Sure, I was surprised and... confused." She explained to him quickly and he sent her a small smile as he waited for her to continue.

"If I had accepted his proposal, it would have made me think about you and me – about us. And I would have changed my mind because I would have realized that I am in love with you. Thus – I would have called off the engagement." She went on, trying to explain how things would have gone if she had agreed to marry Ray.

Tony listened and chuckled amusingly. "So my plan wouldn't have worked then..." He remarked thoughtfully, mostly to himself than to her as he was scratching his chin.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows and blinked in puzzlement. _About what plan he was talking about?_ "Plan? What plan? You had some plan?" She asked him unbelievingly because she didn't comprehend what plan it could be and what it had to do with her possible marriage with Ray.

"Yeah, I planned to kidnap you." Tony confessed, still in his pensive state of mind. And he really planned to do that. It was the first thought that came into his mind after he learned about Ray's proposal.

Ziva opened her mouth agape and stared at him in complete disbelief. _He planned to kidnap her so she couldn't get married?!_ She tried to say something but she suddenly couldn't find her voice. Tony looked at her and when he saw her stunned expression, he realized what he just said.

"I couldn't let you to marry him! He wasn't the right man for you!" He immediately began to defend himself, trying to explain his decision. Ziva just continued to stare at him and it made him nervous because he couldn't tell what was running on her mind.

"And think about me what you want, I'm not changing my mind about it." He added, squirming under her intensive stare. He rather turned his head away from her, feeling slightly ashamed because she still said nothing and it made him to feel uneasy.

Ziva blinked few times as she tried to sort out her thoughts over it. She has never had somebody in her life who was able to risk his life, his reputation, his... everything just to try to make her happy. And suddenly, this man in front of her was able to do it. No matter what she thought about it, no matter if she agreed with it or not – he will always do everything what he thought that was the best for her.

"No." She said as she shifted closer to him and leaned forward. She grabbed his chin to make him to look at her and he looked at her with insecurity. He feared that he might overdo it with such decision. But all he wanted for her was all happiness in the world and she certainly couldn't find it with Ray.

But something in her smile she was giving him, made him realize that she probably didn't mind it. She caressed his cheek lovingly while he also found the courage and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Actually, I think it's sweet." She said and bent down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. He could just moan and accepted the kiss gratefully, happy that she wasn't mad at him.

She left him absolutely breathless; he couldn't comprehend where she was getting all the strength to kiss him like that. Not that he was complaining. Ziva then released his lips and kissed him lightly once again. "Go on." She told him because she wanted to hear the rest of the story and lay back to her previous position, leaning her back and her head against his bent legs.

He sent her a smile and filled his lungs with fresh air. "Anyway, I thought about telling you about my feelings at that time but I was afraid of your reaction. Furthermore, we bumped into Wendy and I..." He went on as Ziva again started to draw small hearts on his chest.

"She held something familiar, something I knew, something that didn't scare me..." He tried to justify his mistake from two years ago when he got back together with Wendy for two months, not only to her but to himself as well.

"It was a stupid mistake, I know that now. I used her, trying to forget about you but soon I realized that it was practically impossible." He told her and smiled at her. She returned the smile and blew him a kiss.

"So I again tried to get closer to you. And it surprisingly worked. We were doing small steps but finally we were getting somewhere." He remarked as he recalled those things they were doing for each other in the course of next few months, followed by their 'post-elevator us' phase. Ziva smiled at those memories as well because she valued all those things he did for her.

Suddenly, Tony stopped smiling and his face fell. "Until your father died." He uttered with such sadness and seriousness that Ziva's heart leaped few times. She sensed that very painful part of the story for Tony just arrived because she was pretty aware how she treated him during those times.

"You hid yourself into that shell so nobody could get to you. It pained me not to know what you were thinking, what you were doing... I had to uncover it by myself and the results I got mostly hurt me." He continued, his voice full of unimaginable pain and sorrow because what he found out always caused a big hole in his heart. Like that she asked McGee to help her to track down Bodnar (even though it was logical – his computer skills couldn't compare to McGee's) or that she slept with Adam (even though he told her she was not alone).

Zivas' eyes softened and she began to curse herself once again for the way how she treated him. She didn't deserve this man, she wasn't worth of his love. All she could do now was to repay to him somehow even though she will probably have to do it for the rest of her life. "I am sorry..." She tried to apologize but he stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"But at least, you let me to go with you to Berlin. And I was sure that something in you has changed, that our bond somehow strengthened. And I naively thought that maybe..." He said, trailing off with a chuckle and deep sigh as he shook with his head and leaned it against the headboard and closed his eyes. Ziva took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"All I got was another punch straight into my face in the form of the word 'friendship'." He said and shook with is head disapprovingly once again. Then he opened his eyes and gazed at her. "But now I finally know the reason why you said it." He added and reached with his free hand to caress her face lightly. She took the hand and kissed his palm.

"And I'm sorry for my subsequent behavior towards you in those following months. I just tried to behave like a friend but from what you told me I wasn't very successful in it." He apologized once more for his cold behavior which was affected by using the word he wasn't happy to hear.

Ziva smiled at him sadly and ran her hand through her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault, Tony. I am the one who should apologize." She said, the guilt evident in her voice and he circled his thumb across her palm soothingly.

"Well, I guess you've got some spell over me because it didn't take so long and I started to lose the battle of my heart and my brain once again. I was falling for you harder and harder each passing day even though my brain forbid me to do so." He told her and gave her a broad smile, signing to her that he wasn't mad at her anymore. Ziva couldn't fight the smile that crept into her face and she lowered her head in shyness because those words flattered her like nothing else.

"Then this assignment came and I felt my chance. And when even Abby told me to go for it..." He started to approach to the end of his side of the story but her head suddenly shot up at his words about Abby.

"Wait, what? Abby told you to go for it?" She asked him unbelievingly. She couldn't believe her ears. She could expect that Abby will try something like that but she really didn't presume that she will interfere between her and Tony so much. She was her friend and Ziva confided everything about Tony to her. _What if she told him something that he wasn't supposed to hear?_

"That little..." She began as she decided that she will certainly talk about this with Abby. But she will probably thank her, more than berate her because without her – they wouldn't get together.

"Yes, she did." Tony confirmed, not seeing some problem in it. _Abby told her about his feelings for her so why Abby couldn't say something in return to him?_ "She knows about my feelings for you and McGee as well. Even Gibbs knows it even though he has never said anything. Hell, everybody knows it! But only you, the person who is concerned, seemed absolutely oblivious to my feelings for you." He said because she really had to be blind because practically whole NCIS knew about his undying love for her and another people from their surroundings knew about it as well.

Ziva watched him with interest as she again cursed herself for not believing those signs he was giving her. It really had to be obvious to everybody around them but she didn't want to admit it to herself. "I thought you did not love me, that you cannot love me..." She said, shaking her head at herself disapprovingly as she leaned forward and kissed him, trying to repay to him everything he has done for her and most importantly – that he didn't lose his patience with her and waited until she will be ready.

Tony accepted the kiss, knowing very well that it was his reward for his suffering which finally ended today. When they parted, she palmed his face and stroked his cheeks with her hands. "I am so sorry, Tony. I really did not mean to hurt you so much..." She began to apologize, wanting to justify her behavior somehow but he caught her lips in a pout to stop her.

"Shhh... I don't care about the past anymore." He whispered and released her lips to kiss her lightly while his hands stuck under the sheets and locked up around her waist. "Let's look into the future, OK? The most important thing is that we are now here and together. And I can't be more happy." He told her, massaging the skin on her waist gently as he nudged her nose with his.

Ziva smiled at him widely as she enjoyed his hands on her body. It made her tingle all over. She wrapped her hands around his neck and her fingers massaged the nape of his neck. Her eyes slipped to his lips and back to his eyes as another wave of desire for him overpowered her and she closed the gap between them. Tony just smiled into the kiss because he knew very well where this kiss was leading and he couldn't get enough of it.

He bit gently her swollen bottom lip and she moaned as she tightened her embrace of her arms around his neck, clinging onto him. His hand wandered across her back until one of it slipped down on her backside and she groaned inwardly. He crept his hand even lower and lifted her leg as he raised his knee and stuck it between her legs. He rolled her over while Ziva giggled into his mouth because he lightly grazed his fingertips over her stomach.

But she wasn't satisfied with her current position so she wrapped her leg around his after few seconds of amazing tongue battle and used all of her strength to roll them back over with her on top. Tony had to shift his hands from her stomach to put away those strands of her hair which fell on his face and were tickling him. She straddled his hips with comfortable easiness, pinning him down onto mattress by her forceful kiss.

Her hands raked his hair as she tried to kiss him to death, leaving him absolutely breathless so he had to grab her head and unglue it from his mouth to fill his lungs with oxygen. She opened her eyes and gazed at him with such love and desire that it made him shiver because he still couldn't believe that she gave in to the temptation and she was his right now. And definitely forever because he planned not to let her go ever in his life.

She suddenly kissed him once again, not hesitating to shift her hands as she started to caress his body from his arms to his hips until she cupped his manhood. He yelped into her mouth but couldn't stop her because he still had big problems to keep her hair out of his face so his hands were really busy. Besides, he couldn't say that he didn't like it – on the contrary – he liked it very much.

She slowly stroked the length of his, letting her fingers to enjoy the skin she felt under them. He bucked with his hips impatiently because what she was doing to him was practically unbearable. He dreamt about this too often to end it so soon and he wasn't sure how long he could stand her worshipping. What he didn't know was that she wasn't entirely done with him.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he moaned into her mouth in protest but she just giggled and deepened the kiss if it was even possible. He let her hair to fall down and tried to reach for her hand to make her stop but she suddenly released his lips and shook her head disapprovingly at him while she was clicking her tongue. He shot her a pleading look while breathing heavily, trying to ignore those sensations she was causing him.

She ignored the grip he managed to hold on her hand and continued to move with her fingers alongside the tip of his shaft. He groaned and narrowed his eyes on her, hoping that she will stop in her treatment. But she just stared at him, watching closely his face and enjoying those covetous looks he was giving her. Then she complied with his wish and stopped the movement of her fingers.

She wriggled out of his grip and caressed his arms as she bent down and licked his earlobes lusciously as he moaned and closed his eyes while he cupped her sweet cheeks. She pulled back to look at him and gave him a hot open-mouthed kiss before she shifted her mouth on his neck to suck on his pulse point. He rubbed his hands over her back and up to her hair, breathing out her name shakily.

But she seemed to be caught up with her work because she didn't react anyhow and just continued to kiss her way from his neck lower to his chest. He bit his lip but the moan that escaped his lips couldn't be stopped by it as she flicked her tongue over his nipples. She just smiled secretly to herself and licked all the way down to his belly button where she sucked it for a little while and he yanked with his stomach.

He already knew what she had in mind and he couldn't care less. He just watched as she lifted herself up and disappeared under the sheets. He suddenly had problem where to put his hands because she didn't let him to reach for her so he just dig his fingers into the sheets, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come. Because he wasn't sure how much he was able to take.

His eyes bulged out and he hissed, trying not to moan, when she bent down her head and licked the tip of his shaft. He could hear her soft evil giggle as she enjoyed the power she had over him, knowing very well that he won't try to stop her. Tony breathed out deeply and looked at the ceiling pleadingly like if it could help him which, of course, couldn't. So he didn't have any other choice than moan loudly when she finally wrapped her lips around his manhood.

Ziva just smiled to herself when she heard him moan while he tried to do his best to lay still. Tony just closed his eyes and his knuckles went white as he desperately tried to hold onto something but the only thing which was near his hands, were the sheets under him or the pillow under his head. He was absolutely unable to form any thought as he felt her lips to slide up and down his shaft like if it was her favorite lollipop.

"Oh, Ziva... God, please..." He managed to get out some words out of his mouth while he tried to steady his breathing.

But Ziva wasn't through with him yet. She grazed the tongue alongside the length of his until she reached the tip and sucked on it softly. She was satisfied with the shriek of delight he made while his fingers dug into the sheets helplessly. It was a wonderful payback for what he has done to her. Tony could just open his mouth in a silent scream, trying to catch his breath as he curled his toes.

He groaned and banged with his head against the pillow when she changed the angle and started to swirl her tongue across his manhood before swallowing it and continuing in delightful movements of her lips and her tongue. He wanted this to stop because he wasn't sure how long he could take this exciting torture but he didn't want this to stop in the same time because one of his dreams finally came true and he couldn't get enough of it.

But then he couldn't hold himself back any longer and bucked with his hips into her mouth as he moaned loudly when she began to graze his shaft with her teeth and he thought that he will explode. He grabbed his head as he tried to tear his hair in helplessness because he was absolutely in her mercy. She drove him crazy with what she was doing to him and if he was able to form some thought at least he would be already planning a revenge on her for it but because he couldn't, he just let himself to enjoy it.

Ziva had to laugh at his despair as she savored the feeling of the dominance she had over him now. Her laughter caused vibrating sounds against his skin because she didn't stop in her treatment and he moaned loudly once again, her name escaping out of his mouth pleadingly. Because her lips, her tongue, her teeth and on top of that those vibrations made him to lose control and he was afraid that he might lose his own sanity as well.

She then admitted that she tortured him enough and released his manhood with a pop as she gave it the last light kiss before she went back up again, kissing her way up to his chest. She straddled him once more and he gave a sigh of relief because he wanted to last for her as long as he could. She smiled at him and bent down to catch his bottom lip between her teeth and then she kissed him fully.

He moaned into the kiss and tried to roll them over but she clenched her muscles on her legs to prevent it. She wanted to be on top because this was her way how to say thank you for his version of the story and she wanted to repay his suffering because of his uncertainty over her feelings. He probably got it because he stopped in his attempts and relaxed as he just waited for what she will do next.

He ruffled her hair with his fingers lovingly as she pulled back and looked at him desirously. The lust she saw in his eyes which also reflected her own, made her shiver while he still tried to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. And she didn't help him in any way because she rubbed her body against his and all he could do was just to let her to do it and hope that she wasn't planning another torture.

But she gave them both what they craved the most as she lifted herself up and wrapped her soaking wet pussy around his manhood. She groaned when she touched down as her eyes rolled back into her head while the heat and excitement rushed through her body. Tony's breath hitched because he now had probably the most incredible view in front of him and he was overwhelmed by inexpressible emotions.

He couldn't keep his hands for himself so he raised them and cupped her breasts which were heaving over him. He gave them a little squeeze as Ziva breathed out shakily, shuddering under his touch as his hands slowly shifted on her back and stomach, grazing her skin softly and lovingly, savoring every detail. Then he lifted himself a little bit up and licked her belly button and she moaned, burying her hands into his hair while he purred into her skin.

She couldn't sit still anymore and bucked with her hips eagerly, wanting to get them both where they hungered to be – on the top of total bliss. Tony looked up at her and she palmed his face as she bent her head down to kiss him, not hesitating to shove her tongue into his mouth violently. Tony just moaned as she bucked with her hips once again and he gripped her waist to support himself in the sitting position.

When she repeated the movement of her hips for the third time, his back gave away and he slowly lay back on the mattress without breaking the kiss as his hands travelled over her back and ended up in her hair. She lay on top of him, straddling his hips while she enjoyed the kiss and he tried to get her hair out of his face. Her hands embraced his head in desperate need to deepen the kiss and probably to kiss him to death because she wasn't giving him any chance to fill his lungs with fresh air.

But she had to eventually release his lips since the oxygen was the necessity for living for both of them. He inhaled but didn't have much time to clear his mind as she started a leisurely rhythm of her hips and he could just moan at it. She bent down to give him another mind-blowing kiss which left him absolutely breathless and unable to do anything. He really didn't think that he will experience something so addicting like making love to her. But now he was sure he couldn't get enough of it ever in his life.

Ziva took his hands and intertwined their fingers as she put them beside his head and held her support on them. Tony couldn't control himself anymore and began to meet with her thrusts, hoping that he will be able to make it last and give her what she needed, what they both needed. Besides, it was the only thing he could do since she didn't look that she wanted to release his hands.

She broke the kiss and moaned loudly when he hit the sweet spot inside her in the way she liked it. She gazed down at him and he just winked at her cheekily as she smiled at him and glued her mouth to his neck. Tony groaned and bit his lip as their bodies continued to move in harmonious sync, sweat dripping off them in huge amounts. She then returned back to his mouth, kissing his swollen lips like if her life depended on it.

But even though he tried as best as he could, he couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore because what she did to him few minutes ago was just too much for him to bear. He moaned into her mouth, trying to give her a hint that he couldn't take it anymore but she just added the needed effort into the movement of her hips which sent him over the edge. His scream of delight was silenced by her kiss as his body trembled with the orgasm he just reached.

Ziva stopped kissing him when she felt that he started spilling into her and sat up, releasing his hands. Tony could just watch in awe as she didn't stop to buck with her hips but on the contrary, she intensified the rocking, trying to prolong his climax and reach her own in the same time. Her body loomed over him, her inner muscles continued to massage his shaft as she gave out few shrieks of pleasure.

He tried to reach with his hands to her, trying to bring her where she wanted to be by his caresses but it wasn't necessary. In the moment his body went limp after powerful orgasm, she hit the peak of her own and she screamed his name as she bent her head back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in complete satisfaction. Tony just watched her, absolutely amazed, wondering if he has ever seen something so magical in his life.

Her body eventually gave away and she collapsed on his chest and into his embrace where his arms already awaited her to give her the needed support. They both tried to catch their breaths and recover from their climaxes. Their muscles were already aching since this was their third love making and all three rounds were psychically exhausting because they put everything they had into it.

When Tony recovered enough, he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. She gratefully accepted the kiss as she lifted herself up and rolled off him. He turned on his right side together with her as she snuggled closer to him and they continued kissing each other for another few seconds, savoring the love they felt for one another. She slowly grazed her nails across his chest, just to be sure that he will have red marks on it. She wanted him to have reminder on this.

When they parted, she gave him a broad smile and he returned it with a beam as she laid flat on her back, throwing one arm across her eyes with a contented sigh. He stayed like he was, slowly grazing his fingers alongside her skin and wondering why the hell they waited for so long to do it. He couldn't express his joy over what happened between them and how much he valued their mutual sincerity.

Ziva gulped as she began to recall those two conversations they had about how they fell in love with each other. She couldn't comprehend how the fear could overpower them so much that they had to experience several and painful misunderstandings before they finally ended up like that. "Oh God, this has to stop." She breathed out, wanting to tell him about what she was thinking in that moment.

_**The End of Chapter 21** _


	22. Lunch in the Bed

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 22 – Lunch in the Bed** _

* * *

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***_

_** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **_

_When Tony recovered enough, he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. She gratefully accepted the kiss as she lifted herself up and rolled off him. He turned on his right side together with her as she snuggled closer to him and they continued kissing each other for another few seconds, savoring the love they felt for one another. She slowly grazed her nails across his chest, just to be sure that he will have red marks on it. She wanted him to have reminder on this._

_When they parted, she gave him a broad smile as he returned it with a beam as she laid flat on her back, throwing one arm across her eyes with a contented sigh. He stayed like he was, slowly grazing his fingers alongside her skin and wondering why the hell they waited for so long to do it. He couldn't express his joy over what happened between them and how much he valued their mutual sincerity._

_Ziva gulped as she began to recall those two conversations they had about how they fell in love with each other. She couldn't comprehend how the fear could overpower them so much that they had to experience several and painful misunderstandings before they finally ended up like that. "Oh God, this has to stop." She breathed out, wanting to tell him about what she was thinking in that moment._

_** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **_

* * *

But Tony took her words in a wrong way. He thought she returned back to her old self, that she was pushing him away and trying to sweep this under the carpet. He stopped the movement of his fingers and blinked few times, trying to understand what was happening with her. _How could she say that? How could she even think that they could go back and pretend that nothing happened?_

He pulled away from her, watching her carefully as he propped himself up against his hand, still facing her direction. He gulped, trying to find his voice as his heart sank. "Well..." He began, his voice quivering because he couldn't believe that she was able to play with him like that.

"I guess I could expect it. I probably got the wrong impression because I thought you love me..." He continued, the hurt evident in his voice as the pain was tearing his heart apart.

Ziva snapped her head at him as she put her hand away from her eyes because she absolutely didn't understand what he was talking about. When she saw his wounded expression, it hit her – he took her words wrongly. He thought that she meant _them_ when she spoke up. _Why he couldn't believe her? Why he still expected that she will disappoint him somehow?_

"But I did not mean it like that!" She exclaimed immediately and raked her hair in frustration, getting tired with his inability to believe her.

"Can you trust me for a second, for God's sake?! I am not backing away from this!" She added, letting her frustration out of her mouth. _Was it so hard to believe her? Especially after what has happened between them in last few hours?_

Tony sat up and folded his legs under him. Her words were able to calm him down a little bit but he still felt nervous for some reason. He just couldn't help himself, he felt that something bad will come. This was just too nice and easy to be true.

"Ziv, after what we've been through together in here, you can't blame me that I'm awaiting another disappointment." He explained to her eventually, taking her hands between his, trying to give her a hint how much he was hurt by her previous rejections.

She sighed and closed her eyes because she knew very well that he was right about it. She gave him an immense number of excuses so it was no wonder that he thought about her like that. But she decided to change it – he didn't deserve the way how she treated him so far and from now on she will become absolutely different Ziva. Ziva who will be sincere with him, Ziva who will try to repay all those rejections and most importantly – Ziva who was in love with him and wasn't afraid to show it. Well, she knew it will be a hard time to become a person like that but she had the luck that the man because of whom she wanted to change herself, will be always by her side. Because there wasn't any better support than Tony.

She sat up, using his hands as a support and turned to face him. "I know, Tony, I just..." She sighed as she tried to find the best words, pulling her hands out of his and raking her hair nervously.

"That is exactly what I am talking about! These... misunderstandings have to stop, Tony. We are hurting each other constantly just because we..." She continued, trailing off as she tried to categorize her thoughts and express what she wanted to say in the best way so he couldn't take it wrongly again. Tony just stared at her and waited until she will be done.

"Just because we take the words of the other in a wrong way. We need to be honest and sincere with each other if we are supposed to make it work." She tried to persuade him that what she said wasn't meant like he thought. She was just tired of those misunderstandings between them and that was exactly what she meant by her remark. She didn't have any intention to stop what they have started.

Tony just smiled softly as the relief washed over him. He knew that he will probably have to learn how to read her even better than before because he was still just too afraid that she will disappoint him. But the most important thing was what she just said. He couldn't wish for more wonderful words than those because she was absolutely right. And he couldn't help himself than be proud of her.

She looked at him, awaiting some reaction but all she got was a dreamy smile and his famous stare which was boring into her eyes. She hated that stare because she had the impression that he could see right through her, that he could read her like a book and because she found out that he actually was able to read a book, it made her feel uneasy. But on the other hand, she had to admit that she loved that stare as well. _The way how his eyes studied her..._

"What?" She asked him when she couldn't take it anymore.

Tony just smiled slyly because he knew very well what effect his stare had on her as he sighed contentedly. "Nothing. I just didn't think that such words will ever come out of your mouth. I thought I will have to persuade you." He confessed, taking one of her hands as he started to make circles on her palm with his thumb.

She stared at him for a long second, pondering what to reply. Then she blinked and bit her lip pensively. "Things have changed, Tony. I have changed. Your love has changed me." She told him sincerely, hoping that he will believe her because it was true. She caught herself doing things which she wasn't doing before and all thanks to him and his undying love for her.

The smile he gave her was priceless. He couldn't be more happy with those words she just said. It made him feel so special, that she wanted to change herself because of him, that she wanted to be worth of his love. He leaned forward and stroked her face lightly as he used his other hand to put the strands of her hair out of her face.

"I know. And I'm glad for it." He told her, his eyes watching her with such tenderness that she was melting.

He bent down and claimed her lips in slow, fervent and loving kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer as his fingers traced the line on her back created by her spine. Their lips were aching from the amount of kissing they have experienced since the morning but it was too much addicting for both of them to stop it. The love for each other radiated from them with such intensity that neither of them could doubt it.

Suddenly, Tony's stomach rumbled because he didn't have too much food for his liking in last few hours and because he was finally free of the confusion he was experiencing for so long, his infamous appetite lost the patience and demanded the thing it desired the most. Ziva giggled into his mouth and he giggled with her. The rumble protested once again as Ziva couldn't stand it anymore and broke the kiss.

She continued giggling because she felt so free and so unrestrained that she couldn't stop. She missed the food as well but her stomach didn't make such sounds as Tony's. Tony just stared at her, smiling as his ears filled up with her laughter. _God, how he loved her laughter..._

When her laughter somehow subdued, she beamed at him with a radiant smile. "Hungry?" She asked him, her voice amused.

Tony chuckled as he couldn't stop smiling either. "Yeah. But I'm afraid that this time really for food." He admitted while he played with her hair between his fingers.

"Then I should satiate you." She licked her lips and assaulted him with all her love and mighty kiss.

He could just moan as he submitted and lay back down on the bed. His stomach had apparently different plans because it rumbled even louder but he decided to ignore it. He craved her for years and he wasn't going to give her up just because he was hungry. Ziva giggled once more at the sound and released his lips while he tried to get her hair out of his face.

"Or I should have a suggestion." She remarked because she didn't want him to starve to death. Not after they finally got together.

"Hm?" He hummed the question as his fingers raked her hair in the attempt to make some bun.

"What if we ordered some food and had a good lunch here in the room?" She offered because she was just too lazy to get up, take clothes on and go down to take a bite. Besides, she didn't want to leave their warm and cozy bed and have a naked lunch with Tony in his embrace sounded too appealing to let such chance slip away.

He kissed her lightly on the lips as he already reached with his hand to the phone to call the hotel service. "Sounds like a plan." He agreed and she smiled at him as she sighed contentedly.

* * *

About in half an hour they both lay in the bed, wrapped in sheets and with their picked meals as they tried to comply with the wish of their stomachs. The hotel employee that brought them the food wasn't surprised with their looks because it was the same man who interrupted them two days ago in the pool. He just smiled at them slyly and winked because it was completely obvious what they were doing before they ordered the food.

The whole lunch was filled with their laughter, feeding each other, kisses – just like common lunch between enamored couple. Ziva felt finally like she wanted to feel for years. She could finally tell what it was like to have naked lunch with a man she was in love with because she was now sure what the word 'love' really meant. She was sure that she hasn't experienced something like that with any other man before. She always wondered whether those feelings she felt for Michael or Ray could be love but now it was clear that it couldn't be compared to what she felt for Tony. Because _this_ was the real love.

Tony couldn't get enough of what she was offering to him, what she allowed him to see. He has never seen Ziva to behave like that and it couldn't cease to amaze him. Yes, there were times when she let herself to be more laid-back but it has never lasted too much long. She always hid herself back into her shell like if she realized that she wasn't allowed to behave like a normal person. It pained him that she was still returning to her Mossad barrier from time to time even though she promised to herself to change it. But old habits die hard and he knew that she just needed time to break free of it. And he was willing to help her as best he could.

But something was still bothering him. The change in her behavior towards him was too much surprising and he would like to know what was behind it. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked her carefully while he was chewing on his meal.

She lifted her eyes to him, as fear flicked through them because she was still afraid that something or someone will interrupt their moment. "Shoot." She told him uncertainly, hoping that they won't start argue again.

"What has changed?" He asked her directly, wanting to know what was behind the change she went through in this hotel. When he saw her puzzled expression as she blinked few times in confusion, he added. "I mean, in the beginning of this assignment you were so nervous and then you were suddenly so... offensive. So, what has changed?" He asked because when he remembered the yesterday's night and her luscious behavior... She was really determined to seduce him.

Ziva nodded as she finally understood what he meant by his question. "I already told you I was scared in the beginning. I was not sure how you feel about me..." She tried to explain to him why her behavior changed.

"I know that I was hesitant and refusing but I was getting tired of being so scared. And with everything you have done here you were convincing me that you feel something more for me. And after that kiss in the garden, I was sure about your feelings. So, I decided to give in – fully." She went on with her explaining. To be honest, she didn't understand herself in this whole thing as well.

Tony swallowed the food he had in his mouth as he listened to her and scratched his head pensively. "Then why did you beat the confession out of me?" He asked her logically because he didn't understand why she was pushing him so much about it.

Ziva chuckled and drank the orange juice she had in her glass. "The reason why I was yelling at you this morning wasn't to assure myself. But to assure _you_ because you seemed to have problems with it lately." She clarified to him because she sensed his confusion he was experiencing for the last few days and the only thing she wanted was to help him to clarify what he really felt.

Tony lowered his head and sighed wearily at himself. "Yeah, I gave up on you." He admitted that he was really determined to stop with it and suppress everything he felt for her once and for all.

Ziva put her plate back on the trolley because she was finished with her food and reached her hands out to him to ruffle his hair a little. "I know, I could feel it. The problem is I do not know why." She said, wanting from him an explanation why he suddenly decided to throw away everything.

He purred under her touch and lifted his eyes to her with a guilty expression on his face. "I lost control, Ziva." He informed her, trying to give her a hint that it wasn't planned and it really frightened him.

She smiled at him apologetically because she knew very well that she had a big part of the guilt on this as well. If she hadn't kissed him on the corridor, he wouldn't have lost control. "I know that, Tony. I was there, remember?" She reminded him and he chuckled as he took her hand and started to draw small circles on her palm.

"But why? How? I mean, you did not have problems with your self-control few minutes ago." She asked him because it was probably one of the biggest surprises of her life. She was absolutely caught off guard with how easy was for him to lose his control. And to be honest – he was pretty aware of what he was doing during their love-making so he wasn't out of his mind unlike during those two make out sessions they've experienced so far.

Tony just smiled sadly and averted his eyes from her. He fell silent for few seconds, pondering how to explain what happened to him. "Have you... have you ever wanted something so much but tried to fight with it in the same time?" He asked her quietly and looked at her with sudden interest.

Ziva slowly nodded, not hesitating in it. "Well, that's what happened to me. My brain screamed 'no' while my body shouted 'yes'... Something just had to win." He explained, shrugging his shoulders, still not believing why it could happen to him. Ziva smiled at him knowingly and squeezed his hand.

"I couldn't let it to happen again, I needed to protect myself. That's why I gave up on you." He went on with his explaining, slightly returning to his gloomy self but then he remembered that he already didn't have any reason to be upset and sent her a small smile.

"But your seducing behavior didn't make it any easier and when I lost the control over you for the second time already in twenty-four hours, I just... The only way out of it was resignation. The last spark of hope disappeared..." He continued after a short pause, sighing as he realized how he behaved to her in the morning. He didn't mean to be so heartless to her, all he wanted was just few minutes of peace but she didn't let him and he couldn't keep the frustration inside anymore.

He looked at her and palmed her face as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "I'm sorry I was so harsh to you in the morning. You didn't deserve it. Thank you that you made me to talk." He apologized and thanked her because without her pushing he wouldn't probably have said aloud that he loves her.

Ziva, who just stared at him and let him talk, leaned forward and kissed him fiercely, ruffling his hair and enjoying the purr he made in delight. "You are the most welcome." She whispered against his lips when she released them and smiled at him.

He returned the smile with a wide grin and grabbed her head to kiss her powerfully, pouring all of his love into the kiss. Ziva moaned and responded equally but her mind was bothered by something too. She thought about it for few minutes now but she was too much afraid to start this kind of conversation, afraid that he will take it wrongly. But on the other hand – it needed to be resolved. They couldn't ignore it. Until now they were in their small love bubble where they lived for the present. But there was future in front of them as well and certain problems they will have to deal with.

Her thoughts about their possible future troubles reflected in the kiss and Tony could feel the hesitation in her responding. He could tell something was bothering her but what he didn't know. He broke the kiss but held her chin so she couldn't pull away. He look into her eyes deeply, trying to find out what she was thinking but all he could see was her love for him and slight hint of fear. _What she's afraid of?_

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his voice full of concern. Ziva searched his eyes for some kind of assurance that she could start with it but she didn't want to disappoint him and ruin this moment.

"Nothing." She lied to him, not very convincingly and he clicked with his tongue wearily.

"Ziva..." He persuaded her to confide with her problems to him. He didn't want her to be so evasive anymore.

Ziva pulled away from him despite his attempt to keep her closer and sat up. She raked her hair and sighed because she knew that he won't be glad for the topic she was about to pull out. But in some point they needed to talk about so why not now. "I just... I think it's time to discuss more important matters right now, Tony." She said determinedly, hoping that he won't get angry with her but it really needed to be worked out.

Tony stared at her for few seconds in complete silence. He knew very well what she wanted to talk about and even though he knew that it was necessary, he didn't want to talk about it right now. _Why she always has to find something to ruin everything?_ He rubbed his face and leaned against the headboard as he grimaced like if he didn't have any idea what was so much important that they needed to talk about it.

"You will always find a way how to ruin everything, won't you?" He asked her rather angrily but he kept his voice on normal level. _Why she just couldn't forget about everything and live the moment? Why she couldn't believe that something good can happen to her?_

Ziva winced at the anger in his voice even though she expected it. But she didn't try to ruin it, she wasn't making up problems – those matters she wanted to talk about were pretty serious and he had to know that. "I am not trying to ruin anything, Tony." She defended herself and looked at him sternly, knowing that despite his attempt to play dumb, he knew very well to what problems she was referring.

"There are some matters we have to sort out and sooner or later we have to talk about them." She specified what was running through her mind.

Tony just rolled his eyes, still playing dumb because he wasn't in mood for such conversation. All he wanted was to enjoy the time he could spend with her without any interruptions. "What is there to talk about?" He asked her, trying to sound that he wasn't bothered by anything. Unlike her.

Ziva just shot him an incredulous look. _How he can say that? There are plenty of things they have to deal with!_ "I do not know! Maybe our job?! Gibbs?!" She exclaimed and offered to him those probably the most burning matters for the both of them. They needed to talk about how they will act towards each other in the office and more importantly – how to tell Gibbs about them.

Tony's face remained expressionless like if he didn't care about those matters she mentioned. He just crossed his arms across his chest and sighed exasperatedly. "What about him?" He asked her, wondering what she will try to find so she could again run away from this. He really began to think that he shouldn't tell her how he feels about her since she always came up with something 'serious' she just couldn't ignore and get over with.

Ziva started to be fed up with his lack of interest in their relationship. "Tony, can you please take this seriously? He is our boss." She reminded him and when he just raised an eyebrow on her, she continued. "I mean, you don't feel at least guilty? Because we are breaking his rules right now!" She said, mentioning the Rule 12 because that was probably their biggest problem. They needed to face Gibbs and convince him that their love was worth to break this rule.

Tony sighed deeply, raking his hair as he realized that he won't evade this conversation. She won't let it go, he was sure of that. On the other hand he should be happy that she was the one who started it since it was usually her who avoided talking about important things. "Yes, I feel guilty. But I'm not going to ruin my life and lose the love of my life just because Gibbs thinks that I'm breaking his rules." He told her as the decisiveness to go against his boss, no matter what he will have to risk, radiated from him.

She stared at him, half with adoration that he wanted to risk so much for them, half with doubts that he was so indifferent when it came to Gibbs's opinion. "You do not care about what he thinks? You do not care whether he will approve us?" She asked him unbelievingly because the opinion and approval of their boss was always something they both respected and appreciated.

He just licked his lips and scratched his forehead. "Yes, I don't care." He affirmed that he really wasn't interested in what Gibbs will say. She just returned him the raised eyebrow because she really didn't believe that he didn't care about what Gibbs will say.

"I love you, Ziva and I'm not going to give you up just because he 'maybe' won't approve us. I don't care what he will say, I don't care if he will understand." He continued because he wanted to convince her that he was ready to face Gibbs with all of this. He couldn't pretend anymore, he couldn't take it back – he was in love with his coworker – that was a simple fact. Besides, he wasn't able to mask it.

"This is something I have wanted for years and even though he pretends he doesn't see it, he knows that very well. So he can't expect from me that I will give it up, not after I've just gained it." He remarked because if anybody knew about what Tony tried to find for years (since Wendy has left him), it was Gibbs. Gibbs was the one who witnessed the change in him through all those years.

Ziva's face melted at everything he said. She couldn't believe that he really wasn't interested in what Gibbs will say. Because she, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified at the thought of confrontation with Gibbs. She respected him greatly, he was like a father to her and even though she was a strong woman, when it came to daddies' figures – she was too weak. Yes, she has managed to fight with her father and even with Gibbs as well but in the end – they've been the ones who have won over her. She eventually succumbed to their wishes but it wasn't a sign of weakness but the sign of the greatest respect and recognition of the authority.

"What if he fires us?" She whispered because that was the reaction she feared the most. She looked at Tony, awaiting some solution from him even though she secretly knew that nobody could predict how Gibbs will react.

Tony smiled at her sadly and raised his hand to caress her face because he finally understood what she was afraid of. "Then he will fire us." He said because he was pretty aware of the possibility that such situation might occur. He just hoped that Gibbs was reasonable enough to comprehend that they didn't break his rule intentionally. It just happened.

"We can work in another team, we can get transferred... We can start somewhere else." He offered to her what they could do in the case that Gibbs would react badly on their relationship. "Or we don't have to do this job anymore and try something completely different." He went on with his observation because he was ready to give up of his job because of her even though he loved it very much. But his career was rich enough to find job somewhere else and he knew it. There was no need to give up of a woman he was in love with.

Ziva's breath hitched few times and her throat tightened. She couldn't believe her ears that he was able to risk his life and career just because of her. She knew how much he loved his job because unlike her – he chose it willingly. "Tony, you love your job." She informed him just in case he would forget it. Because it really seemed that he wanted to give up of everything and she couldn't let that happen.

Tony nodded slowly with his head because she was right. He raked his hair and closed his eyes for a while as he prepared for what he wanted to tell her. "Yes, I do. But if it's bound to happen, then I'll let it happen. I can't have everything but at least I will have you. And that's all matters to me." He confirmed and immediately assured her that he was able to cope with potential loss of his job.

The tears began to form in her eyes as she could see how great his love for her was. It was also a sign of how much he has grown up, that he really meant _them_ seriously. She closed her eyes and blinked those tears away as she gulped to find her voice. "But you love working with Gibbs." She objected because she knew how hard it might be for them to get accustom on different work conditions. Gibbs was unique boss in their eyes and that's why he had such respect.

Tony just smiled sadly once more because he really loved working with Gibbs. His boss was the reason why he joined NCIS in the first place and also the reason why he stayed with this job for so long and didn't take the job offer in Rota. But he was ready to defy his boss when it came to Ziva. And it wouldn't be for the first time. "Once again – yes, I do. But I love you more. And if I had to choose between you and Gibbs, I would choose you." He said, not hesitating in the selection of words because he meant them sincerely and completely seriously.

Ziva just stared at him, the tears burning in the corners of her eyes because nobody in her life has said to her such nice and affectionate words. He was really able to risk everything in his life just to be with her which was something that has never happened to her.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you lost your job because of me, Tony." She said, turning her head away from him so he couldn't see her tears. She couldn't let him to do it, he didn't deserve it. And she loved him too much to see him suffer like that. She was able to live without her job, she didn't choose it. It wasn't her decision to become an agent but her father's. But Tony – Tony wanted to be an agent, it was his life mission and he was damn good at it. She just couldn't let him to destroy his dream and certainly not because of her.

Tony smiled at because he understood her concerns. He knew very well what was running through her mind but she thought about the worst possible scenario. He personally hoped for the best scenario even though he knew it will be pretty hard. But he couldn't give up on his hopes, he sensed that somewhere deep down Gibbs was pretty aware of what was bound to happen between his two agents. It was just a matter of time, that was all.

He sighed and shifted closer to her as he took both of her hands between his, trying to make her to look at him. "Look Ziv, I know this is hard. But none of us has to be fired. We are able to convince him to give us a chance." He tried to persuade her to go against Gibbs in the case it would be required. He even grabbed her chin since she refused to meet his gaze.

She looked at him guiltily because she was angry with herself that she was too much afraid of the confrontation with their boss which awaited them even though it won't be today, not even tomorrow but they just couldn't keep their relationship in secret for too long. Gibbs knows everything. At least he always did.

"I think that sooner or later he expected it. He's not blind, he has to know that something is happening between us." He continued in his persuasive tone of voice, looking deeply into her eyes, knowing very well that she was weak against this type of stare.

She tried to hold on against his eyes which were boring into hers but she couldn't mask that fear that filled her own eyes as she again imaged what Gibbs will say and more importantly – how he will react. "He can forbid it to us. He is our boss." She said, looking like a frightened child who is afraid of her parents because she has done something bad. And that was another thing she feared the most – that Gibbs will keep them as his agents but his condition will be their breakup. And she couldn't live in secret relationship with Tony while working with him behind Gibbs's back and lie to him every day.

Tony palmed her face and stroked her cheek lovingly. He had to admit that he feared the confrontation as well but he was less frightened than her. "Yes, he is. And maybe he won't approve us, maybe he won't be glad for our happiness – I won't lie to you – this possibility is definitely here. But I know him long enough to know what he really values." He went on in his persuasion speech because he wanted to ask her to do something and he knew that it will be hard for her but it was necessary. He just hoped that she won't turn him down.

She lifted her eyes to him with a question. _He knew about the way how could Gibbs approve them?_ She gave him a short nod to make him continue as he took both of her hands between his and took a deep breath. "If we stand in this together, if we fight for us – he will respect us. And truth to be told, respect from Gibbs is something more than his mere approval." He said and she stared into his determined and warlike eyes. He was really ready to go against their boss in order to defend their right to love each other. She was incredibly proud of him and she had to admit that he was right about it.

When she didn't say anything, Tony pressed the issue even more because he sensed that she waited until he will be done. "But I need you... I need you to be with me in this, we have to do it together. I need you to stand by my side and fight this battle with me because I can't do this alone, Ziva." He talked into her soul, clutching her hands, trying to give her a hint how much her participation in this fight was important. Because Gibbs will never approve them if he senses that they aren't unanimous in this.

She just stared at him as her breath labored because her heart was beating fast against her ribs. But it wasn't because of fear – his words were awaking the courage she needed to defy Gibbs and fight alongside Tony for them. Her love for him was strong enough to prove that they were worth of Gibbs's approval. And in the case he won't approve them, she didn't care. They will have each other and that was the most important thing.

Tony searched her eyes but wasn't still sure if she comprehended what he wanted from her. "Because I really don't..." He began once again but didn't have the chance to finish as she leaned forward and shut him up with a kiss.

He released her hands and moaned in surprise. She palmed his face and kissed him like if her life depended on it while he just helplessly buried his fingers into her hair, responding to her as best he could. He had problems to keep up with the ferocity she was kissing him but couldn't do anything. She even shifted in the bed and straddled his hips, bringing their bodies closer and he started to wonder whether she just wanted to avoid another persuasion or whether this was her 'yes' for the fight.

When she broke the kiss to fill her lungs with fresh air, she smiled down at him and nudged his nose with hers. "I will. I will fight with you – for us." She affirmed and the smile he gave her was expression of pure happiness as he was now the one who leaned forward and kissed her.

But to be honest – he was absolutely worn out. The lack of sleep from the last two nights, the huge migraine he experienced yesterday and three rounds of amazing love making to her got the better of him and he yawned into her mouth uncontrollably. She stopped kissing him and looked at him amused. He couldn't stop the yawning and put the hands in front of his mouth.

"Sorry." He apologized after he was finished while she softly played with his hair.

"Tired?" She asked him as she poked him into his nose and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Uh-huh." He hummed the answer, closing his eyes as the sign that he was really absolutely exhausted.

"Want to take a little nap?" She asked him another question, massaging the nape of his neck lovingly. Truth to be told – she was pretty tired by herself as well so she didn't have any objections.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Oh, yeah." He agreed because even though he didn't want to waste a second from the time they could be together, he needed to sleep at some point.

"Fine." She agreed and get off him as she lay on the bed, taking him with her.

He just smiled and yawned as she snuggled into his side, intertwining their legs, her head on his shoulder and her right hand over his heart. He locked his right hand on her waist, burying his nose into her hair as he mumbled something about having good dreams and after few seconds he was fast asleep. Ziva listened to his breathing for few seconds and then drifted off to sleep as well.

_**The End of Chapter 22** _


	23. Afternoon Shower

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 23 – Afternoon Shower** _

Ziva slowly stretched her body as she woke up from her nap after few hours of sleep. She didn't sleep much but to be honest – she couldn't remember when she fell asleep in the middle of the day. She usually needed darkness to doze off so it was really uncharacteristic to her. But she guessed that it was natural because she was experiencing something new now. So she was grateful for the while she was able to sleep.

She looked up at Tony who was still sleeping peacefully with the biggest smile she has ever seen from him on his lips. It was obvious how much he was finally relieved and free of the burden that lay on his shoulders for so long. She sighed contentedly because she felt the same. She thought that it was her past what was hunting her lately but she was wrong. Her subconscious just tried to tell her that it was the time to finally admit her feelings and give in fully to them.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and groaned inwardly. It was almost four o'clock and that meant they slept for three hours now. She didn't want to wake him up but sooner or later it was necessary because Gibbs told them they have to be checked out of the hotel by five. And to be honest – she didn't want to leave. Not that she didn't want to leave the hotel – it was just laziness that held her in the bed and her amazing lover she was in there with.

But she was reasonable enough to know that they will have to, even though they didn't want to leave. On the other hand it had its perks – they could go home – to her or his apartment, it really didn't matter – and have a movie night with some food, just savoring the feeling of being together. Besides, they needed go to work tomorrow and they had a killer to catch. So, it was impossible to stay here and she was pretty aware of it.

She laid on him with her hands against his chest as she watched his face fondly. She could feel the beating of his heart under her hands as his chest heaved up and down while he was breathing. His face held such contentment and she couldn't help herself than to be proud because she was the one who caused it. She finally made him happy and that was something she wanted to do for a very long time because he deserved it.

She relived all the memories she has gathered during their time in the hotel with a dreamy face. They've made a lot of mistakes during the time in here but in the end – everything turned out good. And she thanked the whole universe for it. She just hoped that the future before them was bright and fortunate as she started to imagine how the house where they will live will look like, how their kids will be playing in the garden, how their wedding will be...

* * *

Tony blinked and yawned as he woke up and wanted to stretch his muscles but something heavy on his chest prevented him from doing so. He opened his eyes fully and gazed at Ziva who was lying on his chest, staring at his face but she seemed to be far away from here because she didn't register that he was already awake. The look of unspeakable happiness on her face was the first thing he noticed and he smiled slowly at it.

He didn't know how long they slept but even though it wasn't too long, he felt refreshed. The love for her streamed his veins because he could finally let the world know how much he loves her. He was sure that he has never felt like that, not even with Wendy. Maybe because with Wendy everything was easy, at least he thought so but with Ziva... He had to fight for his love, not even with himself but with the whole world as well and that was the reason why he felt so satisfied right now.

He couldn't wait to share this piece of news with his friends. He knew that Abby and McGee as well as Ducky with Jimmy will be glad for them. The most he was afraid of was Gibbs and Vance but he was sure they will be able to handle it. He sensed that on personal level, both Gibbs and Vance will be more than happy about them even though they won't show it in the public.

And his Dad... He will be overjoyed with it. He realized that she was right that afternoon in the pool when she told him that maybe some good reason why to call him would appear soon. _Was it just a coincidence or did she think about that the 'good reason' why to call him might be telling his father that he finally found a woman of his dreams?_ He looked at her pensively but she still didn't perceive that he was awake.

"How long have you been staring at me it like that?" He asked her with a sleepy voice and a moan.

Ziva's head snapped at him as she was surprised with her unknowing that he was wide awake. "I-I... I don't know." She stammered, still absolutely puzzled. "How long have you been awake?" She asked him then, wanting to know how long she was in her own world.

"Few minutes." Tony answered and yawned once again as he finally stretched his body because she lifted off his chest and gave him the space to do it.

When he was done, he wrapped his arms around her as she again positioned herself onto his chest and batted her eyelashes on him. "So, it wasn't a dream." He stated, tucking her hair behind her ears lovingly.

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "No, it certainly was not a dream." She assured him and he returned her the smile, kissing her lightly as well.

Then they watched the faces of each other for a while before they both leaned in for a kiss. It was an unhurried one, full of love but it soon turned into something more. His hands slowly shifted on her waist as he stuck his knee between her legs and rolled her over so she was under him. She didn't complain at first but then she realized that they needed to get out of this hotel soon so they didn't have time for another round.

So when his hands began to caress her skin which caused tingling all over her body with huge waves of heat, she broke the kiss while she massaged the nape of his neck. "Tony..." She moaned but the tone of her voice was persuading.

He ignored the urgency in her moan and shifted his mouth on her neck as she breathed out shakily. "Stop it." She moaned once again, trying to give him a hint that there was something more important to do.

He pulled away and looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Why?" He asked her, still continuing in his caresses, watching her flushed face where he could read that she wanted it as much as he.

She sighed and stroked his face lightly. "Because we have to get out of here, Tony. Gibbs said we had to be checked out by five." She tried to convince him to leave the hotel as soon as possible so they could be together.

Tony listened and looked over at the nightstand to check the clock. Just few minutes remained to four o'clock. "We've got an hour." He remarked and wiggled with his eyebrows on her seductively because he could feel the trembles from her body.

She shot him an amused glare and ruffled his hair. "Yes, we have. But we also have a lot of things to do, Tony. We need to finish the packing and especially – we are both in a need of a shower." She told him while she raked his hair, looking straight into his eyes.

He looked at her pensively as he weighed his options. She had a point there, he knew it but on the other hand, he wanted her so much... So instead of complying with her wish, he bent down and kissed her powerfully, taking her hands and intertwining their fingers so she couldn't fight with him. He even pinned her down to the mattress with the weight of his body.

She tried to fight with him but it was useless. In the moment he kissed her, she felt as her body responded to it and she could do nothing to prevent it. She just moaned helplessly into his mouth, trying to object but all she got was the deepening of the kiss even more as he tried to ravish her. When he released her lips, she was already compliant and he could feel how much her heart was beating while she tried to catch her breath.

"I hate you." She breathed out, still with closed eyes, surprised with herself that she was so weak to fight with him.

He chuckled as he released one of her hands and caressed her face gently. "Don't lie to yourself." He said, nudging her nose with his own and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Really, I do." She confirmed her words as her hands shifted on his back. "I just can't understand how..." She continued but trailed off because he just smiled at her cheekily and attacked her neck once again which caused a huge moan to escape from her lips.

"How can you... have... such power... over me..." She panted, trying to find her voice and get her libido under control but it was impossible. He was doing to her things which she just couldn't suppress so she gave in to it.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and grabbed his chin to kiss him fiercely and he just giggled into her mouth, satisfied that she yielded in the end. His hands grazed slowly her naked skin, sending shivers through her body. It didn't take him long to slipped behind her covers to feel her skin on skin as she moaned appreciatively and bit him on his bottom lip.

Ziva knew that she was weak against it but her brain was still nagging her about the lack of time they had. Then a wonderful idea how to kill two birds with one stone crept into her mind. _Why to do things one by one when they could save the time by doing two things in the same time?_ So, before he could do anything else, she broke the kiss and palmed his face, trying to look seriously.

"Really Tony, stop it." She said pleadingly, breathing heavily and licking her lips in the process.

Tony pulled away and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. _She wanted it, he could feel it, then why she tried to stop him?_ "OK. What that desire of yours to get out of here is about?" He asked her directly, not wanting to circle around it because they promised to be more sincere with each other.

She gulped because his hands still caressed her body which made her absolutely desirous but she had her plan and she wanted to stick with it. "I do not want to leave, trust me. I was just thinking that the sooner we leave the hotel, the sooner we will have time just for ourselves." She began to explain, playing with the hair on his chest, trying to look innocently.

"Besides, we have to go to work tomorrow and I just want some time alone with you before that. You know... go out on a dinner, or order some food and have a movie night... at my place or yours..." She further explained in her sweet tone as he clicked with his tongue because he finally understood why she wanted to leave so quickly. And to be honest – he liked that idea very much.

"OK, got it." He told her and silenced her with a light kiss. "And you're right about that. So, I'll finish my packing..." He said and lifted off her, reconciled with the fact that another round will have to wait until they will cuddle in front of the TV in her or his apartment.

"And I will take a long warm shower." She finished the sentence for him, using her luscious voice as she winked at him and stuck out her tongue to moisten her lips. Then she slipped out of the bed, not really caring to cover herself with anything and headed to the bathroom.

Tony sat on the bed, admiring her naked body from distance as he tilted his head in contemplation. _Was he wrong or was there some level of invitation in that sentence?_ He pondered for a while whether to risk it and take it as an invitation and go after her to the bathroom or rather ignore it and finish the packing of his belongings. But when she left the door from the bathroom slightly open, he decided to risk it as he stood up from the bed and tiptoed carefully to the bathroom after her.

Ziva went inside and turned the tap on. The hot water immediately started to spray on her body and she didn't hesitate to wet her hair together with her skin. She didn't plan to go anywhere after they will leave the hotel after all, so it didn't matter that her hair will be wet and untidy. Besides, if Tony will do what she thought he will do, it was useless anyway. And he liked when her hair was untamed.

Suddenly, she gasped when she felt his body pressed alongside her back as he sneaked his arms around her, attacking the skin on her neck and causing those butterflies in her stomach to start flying once again. She had to put her hands on the wall in front of her to keep herself standing because she could feel his erection between their bodies as she bit her lip and moaned softly.

"I almost started to fear that you will never get the hint." She breathed out shakily, signing him that she awaited him a little bit sooner because it seemed that he hesitated whether to follow her in the bathroom or not.

He chuckled into her skin as he unglued from her neck and put her hair on the one side so he could have better access. "Sorry. Guess, I'm still a little bit sleepy, that's all." He answered as his hands slowly grazed her now wet skin from her belly up to her breasts.

She moaned loudly when he pinched her nipples as she laid her head on his shoulder, giving him more space on her neck. He, of course, took advantage of it while she finally steadied herself enough so she could use one of her hands. She reached behind her and grabbed his erection to tease him as much as it was possible. He groaned but let her to do her charm because he knew that sooner or later, he will get his payback.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he stopped with worshipping of her neck and grabbed her hand to make her stop. She just smiled evilly but he suddenly grabbed her by her waist and turned her around so she could face him. She looked up at him, her lips parted as she awaited the inevitable kiss she so much desired. The water sprayed on their naked bodies as the steam filled the bathroom completely.

He didn't hesitate to claim her lips in passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth violently. She just moaned as she wrapped her hands around his body, trying the respond equally as best she could. His hands played with her hair for a while before he grabbed her head fully and changed the angle of the kiss like he wanted. The water appeared too much hot to him so he reached out his hand to add more cold water to their comfort.

They had to part eventually because their lungs were screaming at them in the need of oxygen. Tony looked at her and gulped when he saw the undeniable love and raw lust in her eyes as she frantically travelled with them up and down between his eyes and his lips. It didn't take her long to shift her hands on his neck and pull him down for another kiss.

Her legs started to shake and she just needed some support so she took a step back, taking him with her, gasping into his mouth when her back hit the wall behind her. He immediately followed her and pressed his body against hers so there was no gap between their bodies, with the exception of his throbbing shaft. They fit together like a good jigsaw.

To feel her even more skin on skin, Tony lifted her leg and massaged gently her thigh, grinding his hips into hers with sudden urgency. She understood his eagerness but teasing him was her favorite sport after all so she didn't give him what they both desired so easily. He had to deserve what he wanted; he had to earn it in her opinion and that's why she didn't make it any easier for him and tried to prolong the foreplay between them as long as it was possible.

But she misjudged his patience because when he had enough of her teasing, his hand slowly inched to her entrance, still lifting her leg. Ziva had to break the kiss as she leaned her head against the wall and moaned loudly when he pushed his fingers into her wet pussy. And they both knew that the wetness between her legs wasn't caused by the water that flew down their bodies.

He just smiled at her evilly, enjoying his payback because she was weak against what his fingers were doing inside her pussy. She gave out few soft moans, trying to fight with it but he really had incredible power over her. She managed to look at him and shot him a pleading look because it was too much for her to bear. He returned her the pleading look, trying to sign her his own impatience and she nodded understandingly.

He bent down to kiss her as he pulled out his fingers from her and took a step back without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his arms to find the needed support and jumped on him gently, wrapping her legs around his hips. His hands went around her waist as he immediately crashed her on the wall to keep her on the place and to hoist her up.

She still devoured his lips like if it was her favorite food as she slid down the wall and carefully slipped on his shaft. She had to break the kiss as she banged with her head against the wall behind her few times with a moan because the satisfaction was just too much for her. He took advantage of it and shifted his mouth on her neck, waiting for her to adjust herself into a position she needed while his hands supported her on her ass.

She gazed at him as she grabbed his head and unglued it from her neck. She watched his eyes full of passion for few seconds, breathing heavily and then she bent down to kiss him fiery, showing him how much she was turned on. He smiled into the kiss at her eagerness when she bucked with her hips, trying to make him to finally move because it wasn't too long when it was her who was stalling the main event.

But he gave her what she wanted and pumped into her with renewed strength but where he gathered it, he didn't know. He just hoped he will be able to remain in this position for some time. She moaned into his mouth appreciatively, digging her nails into his skin, enjoying that beatific feeling as much as she could. Her legs tightened around his hips even more in attempt to bring her pelvis closer to his.

When he pumped into her once again, she released his lips and moaned softly his name while she tried to catch her breath. Then she attacked him with restored intensity, biting him painfully but he didn't mind because he repaid the favor in the same fashion. The water continued cascading his back which turned into slight shade of red with visible marks made by her nails.

She couldn't get enough of that bliss he was giving her when they finally found the rhythm that suited them. She helped him a lot by grinding her hips but she tried not to move too much in the same time so he could hold her up and not to fall on the bathroom floor. Because such fall would be extremely painful for him and she didn't want to hurt him.

They kissed each other like madmen for few minutes, then he started to trail soft kiss across her jaw, down her throat and when he reached her breasts, he couldn't resist and took one of it into his mouth, sucking on her nipple gently before he even bit it. He winced a little bit as her scream filled his ears and echoed in the steam-filled bathroom that he almost dropped her so he rather smashed her body against the wall to steady her.

He really wasn't sure how long he will be able to hold her up like that and to be honest – he was on the brink. But it didn't bother him anymore when he looked at her and saw how she looked. She was leaning her head against the wall, her wet hair glued to the wall as she was breathing heavily while moaning with closed eyes, her nails digging into his back.

The look of inexpressible contentment washed over her face when he repeatedly hit the sweet spot inside her and she breathed out his name shakily, her bottom lip trembling as she couldn't hold herself back anymore and let the orgasm to hit her fully. She convulsed her inner muscles around his shaft, bucking with her body involuntarily as she grabbed his head to rake his hair lovingly in gratitude.

Her actions triggered his own climax and he was afraid that his knees will buckle and they will fall on the ground so he rather pressed her body even more against the wall, gripping her ass as he spilled into her. She gave out another shriek of delight, tugging his hair with her fingers while his shaking body enjoyed the satisfaction he just reached, preventing himself from moaning by biting her skin just above her breasts, leaving his teeth marks there.

After he recovered enough, surprising himself that he was able to stand and his legs didn't give away under the intensity of their orgasms, he carefully put her down back on the floor, shifting his hands on her waist to be sure that she won't fall because her body was totally limp in his embrace. She was grateful for it because she really felt absolutely faint as she grasped his arms for support.

They both breathed heavily for few seconds, just savoring the feeling and trying to catch their breaths. Ziva had to gulp few times because despite the fact that they were in the bathroom under running water, her mouth was absolutely dry. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the beating of his heart and propping one of her foot against the wall.

Tony's vision was blurred and when he said blurred, he really meant it. It took him few minutes to clear his mind so he stopped to see stars on the black background because that was exactly what clouded his brain. His body was shivering even though he was standing in the shower as the hot water flew down from his hair to his back. He continued gently and lovingly in the massage of her waist, caressing her hair as well when she snuggled up to him.

"Ziva... Love... You..." Those were the only words he managed to let out of his mouth as his voice was above a whisper because he couldn't find his voice. When he finally cleared the vision, he noticed the red marks on her back caused by the joints between the wall tiles in the bathroom.

She lifted her head up to look at him as he returned her the gaze. She raised her hand and caressed his face affectionately even though she had to try really hard because her arm was absolutely immobile. "I love you too." She whispered with a soft smile that grazed her lips and sighed contentedly.

He smiled at her with such happiness and so broadly that the corners of his mouth started to ache. He traced his fingers up and down her back while his second hand left her hair and stroked her face gently. Then he grabbed her chin and kissed her, ignoring the fact that their lips were absolutely swollen and even lost their natural color. The feeling was just too great to pass it up.

Ziva thought that she had enough but in the moment he kissed her, her legs went jelly and she almost fell down. He immediately registered how her body became flabby so he caught her by her waist and took a step forward, steadying her against the wall once again. She moaned, locking her arms around his neck to support herself in the case he would step away from her.

But his kiss made her to feel something she didn't mind to feel but she knew that it was impossible for them to have another round. _God, how she could be so horny again?_ She felt like if they were a pair of sex-starved teenagers who finally gave in to the temptation and now they couldn't stop and tried to fuck their brains out. She just couldn't find better words how to describe it.

She broke the kiss with another husky moan, breathing heavily, trying to get her libido under control. "Oh God, this is horrible." She breathed out with closed eyes, not realizing that he could take her words wrongly again because she forgot that he wasn't a mind reader.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows because he wasn't sure how she meant what she just said. It really didn't look like that she wanted to complain – on the contrary – she looked overly satisfied. "Well, you certainly have a way how to tell a man that you liked it." He remarked, hoping that her remark didn't mean something bad and that she will give him an explanation.

She chuckled with amusement, glad that he wasn't mad at her for her remark because she really spoke up first before she thought it over. It was just too hard for her to sort out her thoughts and choose the right words with everything he made her feel. "No, really. You are killing me." She said, trying to sound seriously, licking her lips in the process and burying her fingers into his hair.

He just tilted his head, rubbing her back gently, trying to ignore the lust in her eyes and how she shivered under his touch. "Oh? And may I know how?" He asked her, not really expecting the answer because the way how she was looking at him and how her body was reacting to his caresses gave him the answer he needed to know.

Before she could come up with some coherent thought, he bent down and nipped her earlobe, shifting his mouth on her neck and she couldn't help it and bent her head back to give him more space. "I mean... we are behaving like..." She panted, wondering whether they will be actually able to leave the hotel. "Like animals..." She more moaned than said, pointing out the fact that they really behaved more like a pair of randy bunnies than like two responsible consenting adults.

He stuck out his tongue and licked the water on her skin up her throat and then he pulled away to look at her. "Do you mind it?" He asked her, wiggling with his tongue and eyebrows at her because to be honest – he didn't care. He was in love and all he wanted was to enjoy it as best he could. No matter how he behaved and no matter what people will think about him. It didn't matter how old he was – being in love was such a wonderful feeling that he didn't mind to behave like a childish teenager.

She chuckled amusingly again, knowing that she couldn't deny it. Her heart was beating against her ribs so rapidly that he had to feel it. She looked him up and down, licking her upper lip seductively. "Not at all." She whispered and pulled his head down for another kiss.

He giggled into her mouth more than happy with her answer because he felt the same about it. He could feel the passion, the love that radiated from her body and it was satisfying him like nothing in the world. It seemed that she couldn't get enough of kissing him because _God_ – it was so amazingly addicting to kiss him. But they really needed to get out of here if they didn't want to raise Gibbs suspicion.

And to be honest – even though she wanted to fight for them, she wasn't ready for that fight right now. She wanted to enjoy, to savor that new kind of relationship between them before they will have to face those consequences it has caused. Although it meant she will have to lie to Gibbs, or not to tell the whole truth was better to say, but she was confident that she and Tony deserved some time to live it out without telling to someone.

So, she broke the kiss and reluctantly pulled away, knowing that she actually wanted the complete opposite but they needed to behave responsibly. "Now seriously – we have to go." She told him, adjusting his wet hair between her fingers and trying to make some crazy hairdo on his head.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head in the swell of her breasts as he sighed disappointedly. But he knew she was right about it. "I know." He replied, lifting his head back up while she watched him, knowing very well what was running on his mind. Neither of them wanted to leave.

He then smiled as reached for the shower gel on the small shelf and poured the liquid on his hands. Then he began applying the gel on her body, trying to wash her skin gently so they finally could get out of here. She just watched him with open mouth absolutely amazed, trying not to think too much about his hands because she still responsively reacted to his touches and it made her to feel turned on.

When he finished rubbing her legs and straightened back up, he smiled at her and caught her chin to kiss her lightly. "But I'm trying to think about it positively, you know." He then uttered as he again reached for the bottle and poured another portion onto his hands and started to massage the gel into her arms as she just stood there, letting him to wash her.

"The sooner we will get out of here, the sooner I will have you just for myself." He told her with mischievous smile as she watched him with sparkling eyes, not able to fight the smile his words created on her face.

She moved closer to him, straight under the running water to wash away the lather from her skin as she chuckled. "I did not expect you to be so possessive." She remarked but immediately regretted it when he caught her by her waist and pushed her against the wall as he pressed her harder on it with his body.

"Oh, I'm very, _very_ possessive. You should definitely know that." He warned her, looking directly into her lust-filled eyes as she gave out a soft sexy moan and he couldn't help himself and bent down to kiss her.

She massaged the nape of his neck with one hand while her other hand reached for the shower gel. She then used both of her hands to pour the liquid as she started repaying the favor by applying it on his body, everything without breaking the kiss. He then released her lips tentatively, afraid that the kiss could lead to something more and he really wanted to leave the hotel so they could carry out her plan about having a movie night.

"You're mine now." He whispered against her lips as she continued rubbing his shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat over his words and she stuck out her tongue to graze it over her teeth lusciously.

But she recovered quickly from her love bubble and patted his arm gently. "Turn around." She ordered to him because she wanted to wash his back as well.

He grinned at her and obediently turned his back to her. He could be glad that he didn't see the shocked expression on her face when she saw his back. He had absolutely red back with visible scratches from her nails as she dug them into his skin few minutes ago. She could even see very small amounts of blood that was dripping from some of the scratches.

She bit her lip in embarrassment – she now really had the feeling that she behaved like an animal but he was awaking in her such primitive behavior... At least she really marked him as hers because he couldn't show in public with bare chest if he wanted to avoid the questioning from other people. She shook herself off and applied the shower gel on his back, massaging it gently into his skin.

He hissed and winced in pain when the shower gel got into those scratches covered with small drops of blood. He didn't feel that she made him such wounds on his back but now when the shower gel lathered his skin, he could feel the results of the digging of her nails. Not that it hurt so much but still.

She reached to his hair to console him a little bit. "Poor baby." She pouted adorably and patted his face comfortingly.

"Maybe you will have small scars on your back because some of the scratches are really deep." She remarked, smiling slyly because she was satisfied with herself. It was a sign for every woman in the world that he was now hers and if any of them tried to steal him from her, she would kill them. No exceptions.

Tony just chuckled because he didn't know what to say. On the one hand it delighted him that he was marked as her property but on the other hand – was it really necessary to scratch him so badly? "Great." He uttered just to say something in absolutely neutral tone.

She sensed his indecision over how to feel about it but she smiled at it eventually. She stood up on her toes as she supported herself against his shoulder while her other hand wrapped around his stomach, and licked his ear. "Maybe I am very, _very_ possessive as well." She offered while her hot breath tickled his ear and his neck.

He groaned inwardly and turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder. "I don't mind it then." He assured her and the shining smile she gave him confirmed to him that it was exactly the answer she wanted to hear.

* * *

Few minutes later they were finally wrapped in their bathrobes, Ziva with towel turban on her head in addition because she wanted to dry her hair as best as it was possible. She didn't want to just go out with her hair absolutely soaking wet, afraid that she might catch cold. Even though she was healthy person and was rarely sick, no one ever knows and she didn't want to risk it. The weather still wasn't _that_ warm to parade with damp hair in the open air.

However, they weren't even a single step from the bathroom's door when Tony, who gallantly let Ziva go first, took her by her waist and pushed her to his body, immediately attacking her neck with his kisses. She moaned appreciatively, enjoying this _too_ much despite their encounter in the bathroom. She had to sigh at them – the need for each other was just unbearable.

She felt like if she couldn't stand away from him more than few centimeters and judging by the enormous embrace he just applied on her – he couldn't either. But they had to – and in the office in the first place. Their desks suddenly felt far away from each other and she wondered how she will able to resist his hot gaze he will be certainly giving her across the room.

Stimulated by his kisses and her own thoughts which made her to think about very nasty things, she turned around in his arms. He looked at her, satisfied with the tremble of her body as he pressed her closer to him even more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. They really couldn't get enough of each other's lips, tasting and exploring like if they kissed for the first time.

Her good judgment left her as she slipped her hands down his arms and grabbed him by the lapels of his bathrobe and started her way backwards, leading him to the bed. He docilely followed her, devouring her mouth lovingly. But he wanted to keep his word so before she could turn him and throw him on the bed or before she could throw herself on the bed, taking him with her, he broke the kiss and smiled at her moan in protest.

"What about the packing?" He asked her, hinting her that it was primarily her who wanted to leave the hotel as soon as possible.

She pouted, playing with the fabric of the bathrobe and trying to look absolutely innocent. Then she looked up at him and bit her lip, knowing very well that he was right. "Just one more." She asked him sweetly, wanting just a simple kiss because it became her drug and she was afraid of withdrawal.

He beamed at her before his face turned serious and he pressed his lips on hers in of the most electrifying, unhurried and sensational kiss she has ever experienced. If it was an earnest payment for what was about to come in the evening, she was able to be content with it. She clutched his bathrobe between her fingers while his hands slowly and gently rubbed her back.

When they parted she sighed, licking her lips as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb, cupping her cheek. She released his bathrobe and stepped away from him, wanting to finish the packing of her belongings and finally get out of here. But before she could turn away from him fully, he grabbed her by her hand and pulled it closer to him. He kissed her fingers softly, never taking his eyes off her, hoping that she understood the meaning behind his action.

She didn't dare to breathe as she watched him to do such romantic gesture. It was a promise – promise of his love. Promise of his infinite affection for her, promise of wonderful things that awaited them in the future, promise that he meant this seriously like nothing else. She could read all of this in his eyes. She replied to him by a warm smile and sparkling eyes where he could read the same promise he just gave to her.

Then he let go of her and went to pack the rest of his things as she went to do the same. Everything passed in silence with occasional touch here and there, just to assure themselves that it wasn't a dream. Tony was quicker in his packing since he managed to pack most of his things already in the morning so he played a good gentleman and helped her with her packing. Thanks to it, she even had the time to blow-dry her hair a little. It wasn't too much, her hair was still damp but it was enough in her opinion so she was sure that she won't catch a cold.

* * *

When they were finally packed and ready to leave, Ziva looked around their hotel room wistfully. Sudden nostalgia overcame her when she remembered everything they've been through in here. Tony stood at the door, watching her closely and waiting for her to say goodbye to the room. He understood her feelings over it because he felt the same. It was a great time to be here and he was grateful for each minute he spent here with her.

She turned around to face him and sent him a smile which he happily returned. She sighed for the last time and went over to him while he put down the baggage he held in his hands. He took her by her shoulders and rubbed her arms lovingly.

"Ready?" He asked her, trying to ignore the ticking of the clock and the fact they had just few minutes until five.

She had to shake her head at him with a smile – always concerned about her needs. She hummed her approval, wanting to bent down and take her baggage when his arms stopped her from doing so. He turned them over so she was now the one at the door and he pushed her slightly against the wall next to the door. She just stared at him, thinking that another wave of desire overpowered him when he pinned her to the wall for countless times this day.

He kissed her carefully, not wanting to boost the puffiness of their lips from the unending kissing for all day even more. She didn't know what possessed him to kiss her again but she gave into it eventually. Her hands moved on their own accord alongside his arms while he raked her hair between his fingers, feeling the dampness under them. He left her absolutely breathless and speechless by the kiss because despite her earlier opinion – there wasn't any lust in the kiss – just love.

"What was that for?" She asked him when they parted, opening her eyes and gripping his arms for support because she wasn't sure if she will be able to walk.

"I just thought that we should wrap it up here somehow." He answered because it was really his intention. They came here as two friends, partners and colleagues and now they were leaving as two lovers, partners and colleagues – simply as a couple.

She furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation and he quickly added his explanation. "We're now standing in the place where I kissed you for the first time." He said and she could just smile at his ways how he was showing her his love.

"Ah, I get it. We should finish what we have started, right? In this case our 'kissing deal'." She acknowledged, poking him into the nose as he stroked her face gently.

"Oh, I see. So from now on I won't have to do your paperwork because I want to kiss you?" He asked her amusingly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Exactly." She whispered and smiled into the kiss he awarded her with. He just hoped that she really didn't plan to force him to do all of her paperwork for four weeks. But with her – he couldn't be so sure.

He released her lips as they both smiled at each other for the last time. They took their baggage and Ziva shot the last look to the room before Tony locked it with the key card. He held out his hand to her and she gratefully accepted it as she intertwined their fingers. They went hand in hand to the elevator, smiling at each other with the baggage in the other hands.

_**The End of Chapter 23** _


	24. Checking Out

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 24 – Checking Out** _

The receptionist spotted them immediately when they went out of the elevator and couldn't help than smile when she saw their beaming faces. They really were a lovely couple and they seemed more relaxed than the day they came here. It was sad they actually needed to leave but that was normal in her job – people check in and check out... And she's here for them to help.

"Ah, Carters!" She greeted them already from distance, sending them her best smile.

Both Tony and Ziva returned the smile as they reached the reception desk. "Leaving already?" The receptionist asked them sadly but her face still held the smile she was used to have while working.

"Yeah, duty calls." Tony remarked with a sigh as he put his baggage down and handed her the key card from their room.

"But that does not mean we did not enjoy being here. We thoroughly enjoyed it as much as was possible." Ziva added, not wanting to upset the young girl because they were supposed to be here until Sunday after all.

The receptionist just glanced at her with a smirk. "Yes, I've heard something about the pool..." She remarked, smiling slyly while she typed something on computer.

Ziva looked at her unbelievingly while Tony had the problem not to start laughing. _So, they actually became a subject of hotel gossips?_ The receptionist suddenly realized what she just said as she turned to them quickly and raked her hair nervously.

"I-I'm sorry. That... That was really... Um... Inappropriate." She stammered her apologize as her face turned slightly red with embarrassment.

Tony just waved with his hand and mouthed at her that it really didn't matter to him and that he wasn't angry for it. The young girl turned to Ziva who smiled at her warmly, signing that she wasn't mad at her either. Not that she was happy about that but it was their own fault that they got carried away in public place like that. So she could expect it would spread amongst the hotel staff.

The receptionist visibly relaxed as the relief washed over her. "Actually, I'm glad to see you." She turned to Tony, smiling again. "Your colleague was here and..."

Tonys' eyes, as well as Zivas' widened. _Colleague?_ _Somebody was looking for them?_ "W-wait... My colleague?" Tony asked her for assurance as the heat rushed through him in fear that it might be Gibbs. He really wanted to tell him about them but not now and not this way.

"Yes, his name is... Tim, I think. He left a car and keys to it for you." The receptionist affirmed and handed him the car keys. When she saw the shocked expressions on both of their faces, she started to wonder what was behind it. _Maybe they were here in a secret?_

"He told me he tried to call you but your phone was off, so we tried to call into your room but the line was dead. I asked him if he wanted to help with finding you but he said it was not necessary and asked me to give you the keys when you'll be checking out." She explained further and Tony's face relaxed a bit. If McGee didn't want to find them immediately, then it meant nothing serious happened.

Ziva tried not to think about consequences that were possible because they decided to ignore calls of their friends and turned to Tony. "You should probably call him. I will finish it here." She advised to him and let go of his hand.

He nodded and with shaking hands turned his phone back on. He really hoped that Gibbs didn't need them to help with the case, not just because he wanted to spend peaceful evening with Ziva, but and that was even worse – Gibbs might already know that something happened between them. And this really wasn't the best way how to tell him. He gave Ziva little peck on the cheek and went over to the hotel's exit to have some privacy.

He stared at the screen for a while as the number of the missed calls didn't calm him down but on the contrary – he was even more nervous than before. 20 missed calls for the last six hours. Luckily, just from McGee – not even one from Gibbs and not even one from Abby. _That had to be good sign, right?_ He gulped and prayed for everything to be alright as he put the phone to his ear and waited for McGee to pick the call up.

"Tony, where the hell have you been?" McGee's voice immediately barked at him, right after the first beep.

Tony scratched his head, sensing some trouble ahead. "Hi, McService! Thanks for the car." He however played his old self, trying to sound normal. _He was just few hours out of the reach, so what? It didn't mean the world has ended, did it?_

"You're welcome." McGee muttered more calmly this time. He didn't mean to be harsh on Tony but he was really worried about him and Ziva.

"Can you please be so gracious and tell me where have you been for the last six hours?" He continued still calmly but it was obvious that he was annoyed.

"I had some work to do..." Tony began uncertainly. He wanted to tell McGee about his new relationship so much but it wasn't appropriate to discuss it over the phone. He wanted to tell him about it personally, together with Ziva.

"Oh, that really had to be something 'serious' that you even hung up on me." McGee remarked sarcastically, sensing that Tony was lying to him and he didn't know why which annoyed him even more.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, trying to come up with something. He didn't like lying to McGee but once he will tell him why he was lying to him, he will understand. At least he hoped for that. "Look, about that I'm truly sorry. I was busy and..." He began again, avoiding the main topic as best he could but McGee didn't let him finish.

"With what?" He barked once again, suspecting that it was some stupidity while he fretted about what could happen to them.

Tony sighed once more as he looked at the ceiling, silently praying to heavens. "I'm really sorry, Tim. This is something that shouldn't be discussed over the phone. I want you to tell that in person." He tried to convince him to stop questioning him.

When he got the sympathetic silence he wanted, he took a deep breath and asked the question that was more important right now. "Did you need something important?" He asked, hoping that it really wasn't something important otherwise they were screwed.

"Well, not exactly." McGee admitted, knowing that he was more curious to know whether something happened between Tony and Ziva than about the reason why he actually called him.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Tony asked, feeling a lot better as the relief streamed his veins. Everything was good – they didn't have any serious problem because they were few hours absolutely unreachable.

"I need you and Ziva to stop by at NCIS to sign some papers regarding the couple you observed. And it needs to be done today." McGee informed him, still wondering what was _that_ important but he sensed it had something to do with Ziva and he had to admit that Tony was right – if it really was something good than it was better to discuss it personally.

Tony groaned audibly. He should see that one coming – his evening with Ziva was probably ruined. McGee chuckled into the phone at his whining. "I know, I know but it has to be done. Look, both Gibbs and I are out so there's nobody in the office. I put those papers on your desks, so all you have to do is sign them and hand them over, that's all. Then, you can go home." He assured him that whatever he has planned, it won't be ruined by the unexpected visit in work.

Tony gave out a sigh of relief. It was just few minutes in addition so nothing that could prevent him to have very nice and very private evening, night and morning with Ziva in his arms. "OK, we're on our way. I'm sorry once again and see you tomorrow then." Tony said, apologized and bid his goodbye, hoping that McGee will forgive him once he will learn about the great piece of news he wanted to tell him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. And say hi to Ziva." McGee ended the call, glad that everything was alright and he didn't have to lie Gibbs anymore about where Tony and Ziva were and whether they already signed the papers.

Tony put the phone into his pocket and started his way back to the reception desk where Ziva chatted with the receptionist. He sent Ziva small smile that told her 'everything-is-alright-but-there-is-something-I-have-to-tell-you'. She returned him the smile but remained silent intelligently, knowing that they should talk outside and not in front of the receptionist.

They bid goodbye to her and promised that they will return soon to the hotel which Tony definitely planned to do. This assignment in this hotel changed his life forever even though it looked very bad in the beginning. He took his baggage and Ziva's hand, kissing her knuckles and started their way out. Ziva looked around herself for the last time nostalgically and squeezed his hand gently.

* * *

Tony quickly found the car McGee left for them and opened the trunk to put the baggage inside. Ziva put there her own baggage as well and shut the trunk. Then she went over to him to the driver's door. He followed her with his gaze, thinking that she wanted to drive but this time he was determined not to let her to drive. Their relationship just has begun, he really didn't need to die right now.

She surprised him even more when she squeezed herself into the gap between him and the car's door. "So, what is wrong?" She asked him, caressing his face gently and ruffling his hair.

He smiled and chuckled inwardly – she knew him too well. That was amazing on their relationship – they always knew what to do in situations like this. How to console each other when they knew something was out of normality. "Nothing is wrong. We just have to postpone our evening for a little while." He replied, his eyes watching her face as he lovingly rubbed her arms. He felt like jumping in happiness – she treated him like her boyfriend and they were _in public_!

Her face immediately fell, thinking feverishly what McGee told him when they had to postpone that evening she so much desired to spend with Tony. "How... How's that?" She asked him as the sudden fear flicked through her facial expression.

Tony smiled at her and cupped her cheek to rub his thumb across it. "We have to stop by at NCIS to sign some papers. But don't worry, neither McGee, nor Gibbs is in the office so we'll just sign them and then we can go home, OK?" He tried to soothe her because she suddenly looked so frightened.

She smiled at him broadly, sighing in relief because she thought that something worse happened. "Promise?" She asked him for assurance, playing with the collar of his shirt, trying to cover those hickeys that already formed there and were more and more visible with each passing minute. If they were supposed to go back to work, they needed to look normal as always, not like two people who just obviously spent all day in the bed.

He caught her wrists as he kissed her knuckles and then bent down to kiss her on the lips. "Promise." He whispered as she melted into him and couldn't stop herself from pulling his head down to kiss him properly.

He moaned into her mouth, pressing her body against the car firmly and wondering where the hell he was taking all the strength to feel the arousal again. He broke the kiss before he could do anything stupid and judging by the way she was breathing, she had a similar opinion. He stepped away from her so she could go over to the other side of the car and get in.

"You should probably turn your phone back on as well to see if Abby was looking for you too." He advised to her while he was getting on the car and fastening his seatbelt.

Ziva chuckled at it because she didn't have any doubts that Abby left her tons of messages. She pulled out her phone and looked over at Tony as she watched how he started the car, suddenly realizing that he was hot when he was driving. _How come that she didn't realize it sooner?_ Then she shook herself off because this train of thoughts really wasn't helping her to get rid of the excitement she felt because of the kiss.

She rather focused on the phone as she pressed the power button. Tony stared straight ahead as he started their way across the city to Navy Yard. He sighed deeply as his stomach twisted in knots of unease. He sensed some trouble ahead and couldn't stop thinking about it. Besides, he was upset because McGee was obviously annoyed and he didn't mean to annoy his friend.

Ziva could feel his uneasiness and looked over at him with concern as she reached out her hand and squeezed his thigh. "You still look grumpy. What is going on?" She asked him and smiled when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Nothing, really. McGee was just... mad at me. He was worried about us." He said with a light shake of his head as he put her hand back on her side because her touch was just too much for him to bear.

"He will understand." Ziva assured him, patting his shoulder and feeling a little bit guilty for it. It was her after all who turned off both phones.

He sent her a small smile and lifted her chin with his finger. "I know. Once I will tell him, he will. I just didn't mean..." He said and trailed off with a sigh.

"...to upset him." She finished for him and turned to her phone finally. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the number of missed calls, not to mention the number of messages. _Have Abby lost her mind?_

"How many calls did you have from McGee?" She asked him and looked over at him.

He shot her a short look before he rather focused his view back on the road. "Twenty." He replied, already smiling as he waited for the number Ziva will say. Abby was more persistent than anyone in the world.

She put the phone for a while in front of his eyes so he could see it. "Fifty." She said for assurance as she raked her hair, contemplating what to do – whether to call Abby or just sent her a text.

Tony chuckled as he wiggled with his eyebrows on her. "Yeah, Abby is very tenacious person. Will you call her?" He asked, dying to hear the call. He could have fun with it for weeks.

She shook her head vehemently in disapproval. "No, I will rather send her a message. It's better to avoid her questioning through texts than direct confrontation through a call." She replied as she opened new message and thought about what to write.

Tony pouted disappointedly because he loved to see flustered Ziva. That sight was so rare that he enjoyed it immensely whenever he had the chance. But no, she stole it from him. On the other hand – he understood why she didn't want to call Abby. Not just because Abby could be very intimidating but they still didn't talk about when and how they will tell about their new relationship to their friends. And she apparently didn't want to do it without him, so they felt the same about it.

Ziva took a deep breath and started typing. "Like seriously, Abby? 50 missed calls for last six hours? That's almost one call every 7 minutes!" She mulled over the text few seconds, trying to ignore Tony's hand that landed on her thigh from time to time when he didn't have to shift the gears and then she sent it.

It wasn't even a minute when the reply from Abby came. "God, Ziva! I was so worried about you! Where the hell have you been?"

Ziva smiled at it – she could expect that Abby will start to question her immediately. "I was in the hotel. I needed to sort some things out." She typed the reply and clenched her muscles when Tony grazed his finger alongside her inner thigh, probably trying to make her horny. Not that she needed that. She was already horny from the moment they left the bedroom.

"I know where you were! I tracked down your phones. I mean, what have you been doing for the last six hours that you had to turn your phone off?" Abby's reply came immediately and Ziva just widened her eyes in disbelief. _Abby really had to lose her mind..._

"She tracked down our phones!" She exclaimed and turned her head to Tony, still looking absolutely perplexed by it. _They didn't do anything wrong, they just needed some time alone so why those two just couldn't understand it?_

Tony chuckled at it as he shifted the gear and slowed down to wait for the green light on intersection. "Doesn't surprise me at all." He remarked as she shook her head in confusion.

"I just do not understand it, you know. We were officially recalled from our assignment, Gibbs said he didn't need us today so we are allowed to have a day off. The world hasn't turned upside down because of it, has it?" She let out her frustration out of her mouth. It made her feel bad and she didn't want to feel bad. _She's got a boyfriend, for God's sake!_ She wanted to enjoy the feeling, not to be upset.

Tony smirked and because the red light was still on, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek to calm her down a little bit. She smiled at him gratefully, taking a deep breath as she returned back to the message.

"I'm refraining from commenting on the fact you were spying on us. And what I have been doing? That's really not something that should be discussed over text messages, Abby." Ziva typed and tried to stifle the moan because Tony's hand landed back on her inner thigh and despite she did everything she could to ignore it, her need for him just seemed to be insatiable.

"Let's just say I was busy with something." She quickly added to another message and sent it before Abby had the chance to reply and continue in her questioning.

Abby's answer was however very quick. "With what? Undressing Tony? ;)" She wrote there, just wanting to find out whether those two at least talked to each other so she rather wrote something she thought that Ziva will deny immediately.

Ziva giggled at it, shaking her head at how well Abby knew both of them. She suddenly couldn't wipe the smirk off her face as the memories of their love-making flooded her mind. His large hands caressing her body, pleasing her as best he could, his swollen and delicate lips kissing her on every part of her skin, making her shudder and his rough tongue, causing the loss of her remained self-control as he licked the juices inside her pussy...

She couldn't control herself anymore and moaned, turning her head away from him, trying to get her libido under control. She grabbed the phone and wrote the reply hastily, doing few errors and she had to correct them because her hands were shaking. Tony heard the moan very clearly but because he needed to focus on the driving right now, he didn't say anything.

"I refuse to comment that as well." Ziva finally wrote and sent the message, trying desperately to get those smutty images out of her head.

Then she leaned her head against the window, breathing heavily and cursing herself for her inability to calm down. She wished for that the wetness between her legs could just disappear but it seemed to be impossible. Tony looked over at her and didn't have to guess what was running through her mind. The way how she was clutching the phone in her hands, the way how her chest heaved as she was trying to calm her breathing and the fact she wasn't looking at him, proved him enough what thoughts she tried to suppress.

And because he had his hand now free because he didn't need to shift the gears or to focus on the driving so much, a very indecent idea crossed his mind. He put his hand back on her thigh but she didn't react because she still tried to calm her libido. So he carefully inched his fingers up to the rim of her pants, waiting for the right moment to stick his hand inside and find out how much she was turned on.

That specific moment arrived when another reply from Abby came. Before Ziva had any chance to look what Abby wrote, he stuck his hand inside and grazed his fingers across her intimate parts. She shrieked and gasped, dropping the phone from her hands and digging her nails into the fabric of the passenger's seat. She didn't have any chance to react because he quickly withdrew his hand to focus on the driving and turn to the right.

Ziva tried to catch her breath and shook herself off as the heat rushed from her belly up to her head and down to her toes. "Are you crazy or something?" She barked at him and smacked him into the arm but couldn't hide the flush in her cheeks which was a sign that she totally loved it. She lifted up her phone to read Abby's reply while she raked her hair, trying to busy her other hand. "Or the other way around? Was _he_ undressing _you_? :P"

Tony just smirked as he began to hum some song and tapped with his foot into the rhythm. "Maybe I am. You know, I just can't help it that I'm completely irresistible and somebody in here wants me so badly." He remarked, the sly smile never leaving his face as he was satisfied with himself that he was able to do this to her. He rather didn't think about those bad consequences his behavior could cause – he just counted on that she loved him enough to reduce the number of the death threats, she usually aimed at him.

She gave out a shaky breath, glaring at him and then she turned back to her phone. "I have to go, Abby. See you tomorrow." She ended the conversation between them because she now had more serious problem to deal with.

"If you must know that, Tony, it is all your fault." She snapped, opening a car window on a little crack to get some cold air inside because _God_ , it was suddenly so hot in there.

Tony chuckled as he lifted his hand from the steering wheel and traced his fingers alongside her arm. "Sure, it's my fault. That's why I feel obliged to do 'something' with it." He said, wiggling his eyebrows on her and winking, meaning this absolutely seriously and not just like some flirting game. Truth to be told that he was painfully aroused as well, he was just better in masking it than her.

She turned to him with expression of absolute disbelief in her face. _Did he really mean what she thought he meant? Another round?_ She blinked in confusion because she really didn't understand where he was taking all the strength. Not that she didn't want it – she wanted it like nothing else but everything had its limits and her muscles were already aching. She wasn't sure if she had enough strength to last another round.

"You are nasty! We have just spent last six hours in the bed, Tony!" She smiled and poked him into the arm, trying to downplay it and not taking him seriously, thinking that he was just flirting with her like always.

"So what?" Tony retorted immediately as his eyes twinkled with desire. He hasn't felt so hyped up and energized for a very long time. All he knew was that he wanted her and the fact probably clouded his mind so he wasn't able to think straight but to be honest – he didn't care.

Ziva's smile slowly faded as she realized that he really meant this seriously. The gaze he was giving her made her knees go weak and she was glad that she was sitting and not standing. _Is this even humanly possible?_ It wasn't that she didn't want it but she hoped for another round in the evening during their movie night and not few minutes after they left the hotel. She felt tired already and if she didn't get some caffeine into her system, she would fall asleep very soon which she really didn't plan to do.

Tony stopped the car on another intersection because the red light was on and turned in the driver's seat to face her. He leaned over and cupped her cheek, not hesitating to claim her lips and show her how much he was serious about it. Ziva just moaned, closing her eyes and giving in to the kiss helplessly. She was practically sweating now as the heat spread through her body, accompanied by the buzz of her phone because Abby obviously didn't consider their conversation as the finished one.

He released her and pulled away to look at her properly. "Well, when it comes to you, sweetcheeks, I'm able to make an exception and rouse myself to some superhuman performance." He said, rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip as she breathed out shakily, her pupils narrowing as the lust began to control her mind. This man really had an unimaginable power over her.

The rest of the common sense however made her to glance at the traffic light as she watched the red light to change to yellow and then to the green. "You got the green light." She whispered, focusing her eyes back on his face and biting her lip.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, contemplating how exactly she meant it when a sudden sound of a hoot that came from the car behind them, snapped him out of his trance. He blinked and cleared his throat as he returned back to the driving. Ziva closed her eyes and swallowed the disappointment even though she knew very well that he will return back to the driving but the thought that he would take her right here and now was too much compelling and then she sat back into her seat.

She stared in front of her, chewing on her thumb and seriously considering his offer. "We-we do not have time. We are supposed to head to NCIS and sign those papers." She reasoned aloud more to herself than to him. She just needed to find some reasonable excuse and stop thinking about having sex with Tony.

Tony clicked with his tongue and shook his head at her. She was sometimes so exemplary... Like if she had never lied to her boss. "Hey, we live in a big city. There are always some traffic complications." He tried to persuade her that they could use it as a potential excuse.

Ziva looked over at him and couldn't believe that he really wanted to put their physical gratification before their work. When she was given an order, she always did everything to accomplish it but she suddenly felt so reckless... Tony saw the hesitation in her eyes as the inner battle raged through her. And he completely understood it but he just really couldn't fight it. It was stronger than him and everything played for them so why not make use of it?

"Besides, neither Gibbs nor McGee is in the office so they won't know when exactly we signed those papers. On top of that your apartment is just few blocks away from here. All I have to do is turn right over there." He continued in his persuasion speech, indicating with his finger on the turn-off in the distance, giving her enough time to think it over.

Ziva couldn't take her eyes off him as she stared at him. _He really wanted to break all rules and go to her apartment to have another round?_ Her heart pounded against her ribs as she diverted her eyes and looked over at the turn-off he was indicating on, biting her lip in contemplation. The consequences of this could be very bad, she knew that very well but she couldn't stop the excitement she felt all over her body.

It was like to eat forbidden fruit, to do something she has never done before. Well, she did – she used to be wild and reckless but she was able to maintain her role of Mossad agent so there always was some level of responsibility. But this was somehow different, something inside her she couldn't quite put a finger on but it told her to go for it, to be frivolous and yield into the temptation.

She looked back at him, chewing on her bottom lip and then she turned her head back to look at the turn-off once again. _Just few minutes in addition couldn't hurt, could it?_ It was just a ride to her apartment, then a very fast work with taking off their clothes and because she knew that he was aroused as well, the sex won't last too long because they absolutely didn't need some kind of foreplay. It was just an animalistic need they both needed to gratify. Then they finally could go to NCIS to do what they were supposed to do. So, they were talking here about thirty, maybe forty minutes in addition and that wasn't too much. It really could be compared to waiting in some traffic jam.

Her heartbeat quickened with every meter as they were approaching to the turn-off and she knew that she had to decide what to do. Tony just continued driving leisurely, letting her to think about it and hoping that she will do what they both wanted in the end. She abruptly turned to him and looked him up and down, as an attempt to assure herself that he really meant this seriously. Then she reached out her hand across his hands on the steering wheel and pushed the lever from the turn signal up to make him turn right.

Tony's smile widened into a big and satisfied grin as he obediently slowed down and used the turn-off to turn right and started their way to her apartment. Ziva sat back as her heart threatened to explode because the adrenalin rushed up to her head. She couldn't believe that she really did that but she was sure that she will go crazy if she doesn't get what she needed to satisfy her needs.

Tony looked over at her, opening his mouth because he wanted to make some funny remark but she didn't give him the chance to do it. "Shut up." She just snapped, crossing her arms across her chest, silently pleading him to speed up because she wasn't sure for how long she will be able to control herself.

Tony just chuckled, flashed her a smile and his typical seductive wink and then he stepped up on a gear, complying with her silent wish. Ziva breathed in and out as she pulled out her phone to read a bunch of messages Abby sent her. She rolled her eyes at her curiosity, deciding not to answer because she wanted talk to her personally and not really caring about the fact that Abby could track down their phones once again. Abby would never betray them, she was sure about it.

_**The End of Chapter 24** _


	25. Careless Fools in Love

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 25 – Careless Fools in Love** _

Tony didn't even have the time to stop the car properly and Ziva was already outside, clutching the keys to her apartment in her hand, her face flushed with heat as she waited for him to get off the car as well. She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside her apartment building while Tony was stumbling behind her, trying to keep his balance and keep up with her tempo.

She unlocked the front door and kicked it open as she pulled him inside and dragged him to the elevator. Luckily, the elevator was at their floor so it opened immediately and she shoved him inside. Tony leaned against the wall as she turned around and pushed the button of her floor. He stared at her back for a while, pondering few seconds whether they were really doing the right thing but the need for her overpowered him soon.

He took a step forward, pressing onto her back as she began to fume, trying to calm her breathing. She put the hand in front of her against the elevator's door to keep herself standing because her whole body trembled with anticipation. He sneaked his arms around her waist, tickling her neck with his breath and his nose and she moaned softly, grinding her backside into his crotch which caused Tony's groan to escape his mouth.

She wanted to control herself until they will reach her apartment but what he was doing to her was just too much. Besides, there was something thrilling about her, Tony and elevators. She couldn't even count how many dreams she had about him taking her in the elevator and pleasing her like nobody else, not to mention how much those dreams intensified after they were trapped in the elevator a year and half ago.

She turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips onto his, shoving her tongue into his mouth because he had it fully open in attempt to say something but she didn't give him the chance with an assault like this. He steadied her against the elevator's door as he responded to her equally as best he could. She seemed to be very impatient because she started to grind with her hips involuntarily.

But the ding of the elevator signed them that they reached her floor. However, Ziva didn't seem she wanted to release his lips so Tony just grabbed her by her elbows and pushed her forward so she wouldn't fall down when the door will open. After that he started to back her to the door of her apartment while she slipped her hands down to his shirt and began to undo the buttons.

Her back suddenly hit the wall next to her door and she gasped into his mouth and bit him onto his bottom lip but she didn't stop with opening of his shirt. She was already done with it after all as she grazed her nails across his bare chest, together with the keys she still held in her hand. He shivered under the cold touch of the metal but soon grabbed her hand to take the keys and finally move this into her apartment.

He opened the door with some difficulties since she just couldn't keep her hands for herself and touched him constantly, making him to use both of his hands to stop her for a while, so he could open the door. When he finally managed to do so, he grabbed her head and unglued her from the wall because she really didn't seem to be willing to release his lips and backed her inside her apartment.

He dropped the keys on the floor as he kicked the door shut behind him while she made a quick work with his shirt which landed on the floor immediately. She stopped kissing him for few seconds so they both could fill their lungs with fresh air but then she kissed him once again and more feverishly than before. She took a step back, trying to reach the wall and he obediently followed her until she was pressed against the wall and he pinned her there with his body.

Ziva shifted her hands on his back and pushed his body against hers even more tightly because she just loved the feeling of the weight of his body and the warmth it caused to wash over her. She needed her release and she needed it now. She wanted this to be fiery and scorching sex, filled with burning desire and darkening lust like it almost happened this morning before she stopped him because she felt like that and nobody could convince her otherwise.

Tony understood her demands but his muscles and mostly his back protested to take her against the wall once again. He wanted this like nothing else but he really needed some comfortable position. Not that he didn't like this one but he wanted to prevent some injuries that might happen if he wouldn't be able to stand it. And because they were supposed to go to NCIS afterwards, not to mention he planned a very pleasant movie night this evening, he couldn't afford to be injured or indisposed.

So he managed to break the kiss because she really seemed practically unstoppable. "Wait... Not like that... Not the wall..." He panted, trying to force his brain to work through the lustful haze that was clouding his mind.

She palmed his cheeks and gave him quick moist kiss. "Why?" She asked, not comprehending what problems he had while she tried to calm her breathing.

He chuckled into her skin as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck and she started to play with his hair between her fingers. "I just... need something more... comfortable." He said and indicated with his hand to his back, trying to explain what his problem was and then he returned his hands back on her waist, sticking them finally under the fabric to feel her skin beneath them.

She exhaled with a shudder, her knees buckling under his touch and tilted her head in amusement with a mischievous smile. "I thought that you are able to make an exception when it comes to me and rouse yourself to some 'superhuman performance', as you said." She reminded him, licking her lips and looking him up and down.

He sent her an amused glare and chuckled once again while she peeled off the wall and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Everybody has its own limits, you know." He told her and stepped away from her as she turned him around and started to back him to her couch.

"And I'm not getting any younger." He remarked as his fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing light brown lacy bra beneath. He smiled at it, the brown one suited her even more than the dark red one he saw this morning. Not that it mattered to him what she was wearing – he would drool over any piece of clothing that covered her body.

She just smiled, silencing him with a kiss because his age really wasn't something that would bother her. She discarded her blouse as she put her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards. He stumbled and fell down on the couch, his hands slipping on her sides as he looked up at her. He reached for the zipper on her pants and pulled it down as she took off her shoes and wriggled out of her pants.

She didn't give him the chance to admire her naked body because she needed him now. She straddled his hips and kissed him fiercely as she buried her fingers into his hair. He wrapped his hands around her body, sliding them up and down across her back, caressing her skin lovingly and purring into her mouth. He didn't hesitate to unclasp her bra and as he threw it away, she released his lips and looked down at him.

"Comfy?" She asked him sweetly, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, rocking with her hips slowly and eager to take the rest of his clothes finally off.

He looked up at her, feasting his eyes on her body and sent her a beaming smile. "Very nice, actually." He replied as he shifted his hands on her backside, squeezing her cheeks and noticing that she was wearing thongs. She obviously expected that they will end in the bed again – well, in this case – on the couch.

She just grabbed his chin and crashed her lips on his while she slid her hands lower on his belt buckle so they could get to the main event. He started to massage her thighs and helped her to take his pants off when she was done with the buckle. He lifted his hips as she stood on her knees and pulled down his pants while he moved on the couch and shifted into more comfortable position for her as well.

She managed to free his throbbing erection from his boxers in one swift move and giggled into his mouth when he bit her as a punishment because she again traced her fingers alongside it. He practically puffed into her mouth as his self-control was abandoning him again and he moaned her name into their tongue battle in desperate attempt to stop her in the treatment she started.

But she didn't react so he quickly peeled of her thongs and stuck his finger inside her wet pussy. She shrieked and broke the kiss as she put her hands around his head and propped herself up against the couch. She panted, trying to calm her breathing as he chuckled evilly and took advantage of her breasts that heaved above him and took one of them into his mouth while he used the free hand of his to massage the other one.

She moaned loudly and breathed out shakily, cursing him silently for what he was able to do to her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he released her breast and licked his lips seductively. She just groaned and caught them between hers while she did her best to take her thongs off. He pulled out his finger from her pussy to help her in her task because he was as much eager as she was.

Ziva thought that she will explode if she doesn't feel him inside her immediately. She straddled his hips, massaging his tongue with her own and landed on his crotch, sliding down on his shaft carefully. Tony groaned as he grabbed her head and changed the angle of the kiss, glad that she finally gave them both what they desired so much. Her burning, moist and tight pussy which was finally wrapped around the length of his was just something so exciting that he couldn't get enough of it.

He bucked with his hips impatiently and she just screamed into his mouth, tracing her tongue alongside his upper lip. She wrapped her hands around his neck to find some support while he gently massaged her waist, sending shivers through her body. He could feel how her heart pounded against her ribs as she pressed her breasts against his chest, trying to fill every tiny slit between their bodies.

But she was pretty aware that they really didn't have so much time since they were supposed to be in NCIS right now and not here in her apartment, both naked and gratifying the need for each other. So she deepened the kiss, satisfied with the moan he made that soon changed into a soft scream when she started relaxed movements of her hips, clenching her inner muscles around his manhood, trying to get them both on the brink with their sanity.

Tony broke the kiss and glued his mouth to her neck while she was whimpering in delight, digging her nails into the skin on his shoulders. His hands gently rubbed her back, savoring the skin there as he opened his eyes and watched the magical movements of her body in the form of huge waves because she used every part of her body to work on their orgasms.

He was now sure that they did the right thing because if they didn't head into her apartment, he would probably take her in the restrooms in NCIS or even on the parking lot if it was necessary. He couldn't describe the burning desire, the need for her that filled his heart, his mind, his soul. He absolutely submitted himself to her in this moment, hoping that she won't break his heart like Wendy did.

She was probably confident about the same thing as well because her slow but powerful wavy moves soon changed into frantic and quick ones as her whimpers changed into moans as well. She was on the edge, he could tell and feel that. His mouth left her neck covered by numerous hickeys and took her chin to make her to look at him. She gazed at him and hungrily attacked his mouth, digging her knees into the material of her couch desperately.

He finally lost his control as well and started to buck with his hips to get her where she wanted to be and he too. She made few puffs and screams into his mouth, enjoying the trail of his hands which went from her hair, to her breasts across her back and on her backside, pushing her onto his shaft even more if it was possible. Her muscles were protesting against the pace they set but she didn't care right now.

She tried to hold it back, to wait for him so they could come together and when he finally surrendered and with a moan of her name started to spill into her, biting her lip, she let it go and enjoyed the climax of her own on the maximum. He stopped kissing her because he needed to breathe as the sweat dripped off him and his body trembled with the orgasm he was experiencing.

She inhaled the fresh air as well because she was absolutely breathless as she lowered her head and laid it in on Tony's shoulder, propping one of her hands against his chest. His hands sneaked around her waist as they both tried to calm their breathing. Even though their muscles were telling them that they didn't like the position they were currently in, they stayed like they were, just listening to their heartbeats as their hearts pounded against their ribs.

They held onto each other for few seconds, just savoring the feeling to be in the arms of the other. They didn't need to say anything because words weren't needed. Sure, it didn't last long – it was fast, rough, passionate sex because their lust drove them and they acted on impulse. But the satisfaction was indescribable and that was the reason why they went to her apartment after all.

They just needed to feel that blissful feeling again, to touch each other in an intimate way because they couldn't do it in public. They had a lifetime for love-making and both were sure that such burning need for each other like the one that has overpowered them few minutes ago will come once more. And they couldn't wait to let it happen again, that was without a doubt.

Tony took the hand she had on his chest in his and grabbed her head to lift it up from his shoulder to make her to look at him. "Well, that was... exquisite." He commented, looking at her flushed face with a smile. She really had one of the best after-sex faces he has ever seen, if not the bestest.

Her face melted and her eyes softened if it was even possible because she was melting in his arms for few minutes already. Then a radiant smile appeared on her lips as she shook her head at herself, not comprehending how she could fall in love with this man all over again, and even harder than before. "I love you." She said and caught his chin with her free hand while she intertwined their fingers of the hands they had on his chest.

He gratefully accepted the kiss, his heartbeat quickening once again under the intensity and ferocity of their tongue battle. He has never experienced such kiss with a woman before. Maybe because this one was so unique – he was in love with her after all. And it was a long time since he was head over heels in love with some woman. And this one was... he wasn't afraid to admit it – she was the love of his life.

But the kiss turned very soon into something more and he felt himself getting more and more aroused by each passing second. But they needed to behave responsibly, they needed to go to NCIS, they just couldn't give in to the temptation again. He tried to push her away but she wrapped her hands around his neck so he had to grab her head as he forcibly pulled her away.

"This is getting us nowhere, Ziva." He pointed out breathlessly, trying to give her a hint that they were supposed to be somewhere else.

She gave out a disappointed sigh, knowing that he was completely right but she just couldn't help herself. She hung her head down because his eyes were again boring into hers and she couldn't fight against it. "Right." She agreed, massaging the nape of his neck gently, not wanting to let him go but she had to.

She looked at him and kissed him for the last time before she got off him and went to take her clothes back on. They both cleaned themselves up and tried to make themselves presentable but even though they did their best, their appearances still showed the after-sex glow in their faces and neither of them could get rid of it. Nothing could wipe it off. It was imprinted there and they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

It took them few minutes to finally get out of Ziva's apartment because they still kissed each other now and then which included some groping as well so it was really hard for them to let go of one another. Ziva managed to lock up her apartment and let herself to be pulled into his arms as he slid them around her waist possessively, showing everyone that she was his and no man had the right to even look at her.

Ziva smiled slyly and reached with her hand to his hair as her other hand covered the one he had on her waist and they started their way to the elevator, absolutely oblivious to their surroundings because they had eyes just for each other. The elevator then witnessed another make-out session between them because the need to touch one another was just too overpowering.

When Tony opened the front door for her, an idea occurred in his mind. "Do you want to take your car?" He asked her because the car McGee left them in the hotel was the property of NCIS and they will have to leave it there. So they didn't have any vehicle to get home after they will sign those papers.

Ziva looked over at him and smiled at how smart he could be sometimes. "No because I do not have my car here." She replied, knowing she will have to add an explanation when he raised his eyebrow on her in question.

"There have been few smash and grabs in the area so I rather leave it in NCIS underground parking than to leave it here on the street completely unguarded for the whole week." She explained as they walked to the car and he hummed in appreciation because it was very clever idea.

"I like your thinking." He remarked as he pulled out the keys from the car ready to open the door and finally head to NCIS where they were supposed to be.

However, Ziva had apparently different plans as she took him by his arms and squeezed herself into the gap between the car's door and his body. She looked up at him with a sweet smile as she batted her eyelashes on him. Tony just stared at her, furrowing his eyebrows and pondering what she wanted this time. If she thought that he would let her drive than she was really wrong.

"Will you let me drive?" She asked him, using her sweet tone, hoping that it will make him yield and give her what she wanted. For the assurance that he will really do so, she rubbed his arms gently, knowing that he enjoyed it.

He chuckled – he could really expect that she will try it. She was sometimes too predictable, especially when it came to her desire to drive and his desire to live. "No, not a chance, sweetcheeks." He replied and stroked her cheek lovingly, trying to console her somehow but he really couldn't let her drive.

But she didn't want to give up, she was very persistent. She wanted so much to drive because she was afraid that he will do something similar he did during their first ride and the only way she could prevent it was to drive as fast as was possible to NCIS and not to let her libido to overpower her once again. So she opened the first two buttons of his shirt and stuck her hands inside, slightly caressing his chest as she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, trying to make him to let her drive.

He let her to do her charm and not that the was absolutely immune to it, on the contrary he almost yielded but his brain still worked so he grabbed her hands and pulled her away from him. "That's not going to work, you know." He warned her with an amused smile as she pouted at him and batted her eyelashes at him once more.

"Why won't you let me drive?" She asked him, still in the same sweet tone, buttoning up his shirt back and adjusting the lapels to cover those hickeys she made by her mouth on his neck.

He shook his head at her amusingly as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well, on this question I will respond with a question. If I let you drive right now, will you let me drive your car after we will sign those papers and when we will head home?" He asked her and narrowed his eyes on her, knowing that he got her. She didn't want to let him to drive her car and even though he felt hurt because of it, it now played for him.

She clicked with her tongue, knowing that he was right. Her car was too precious for her to let him drive it. She let go of his shirt and bit her lip. "OK, you have won this one." She admitted and unglued from the driver's door and went over to the passenger's door.

Tony smiled triumphantly and got on the car, starting up the vehicle as he turned to her. "And why don't you want to let me drive your car? I mean you let McGee to drive it." He asked, although he already knew the answer. It was the same reason why she didn't tell him that she wanted to sell her Mini.

She looked over at him because she told him the reason once already but it seemed that he thought that by changing their line of relationship, he might get some privileges – like driving her car. And that wasn't going to happen. "Giving your reputation with cars, Tony, I do not think that I will ever allow to you to drive my car." She told him and pulled out her phone, only to find that Abby still didn't consider their conversation as the finished one.

Tony just shook unbelievingly with his head. "That comes from a woman who drives like a bat out of hell." He teased and earned a smack onto his arm from her. He just grinned at her and finally started their way to NCIS while she shot him an amused glare.

* * *

It was just a matter of minutes and Tony was already parking the car on the parking lot. They didn't have such time lag he first thought they will have. It was almost half past six. Tony got off the car while Ziva did the same as she was typing another answer to Abby that she will talk to her tomorrow and not right now. He locked the car and took her hand as he headed in to the building.

But he was stopped in the moment Ziva came to a halt. She gripped his hand and had very fearful expression on her face. He thought for a second that she had a panic attack or something but she seemed to know where she was. But the intensity of the grip was rather strong and he began to wonder what it was all about. He took a step back to stand next to her and turned to her with concern in his eyes.

"Something's wrong?" He asked her worriedly, tucking her hair behind her ears, trying to comfort her somehow. It started to frighten him why she looked so scared suddenly.

She lifted her gaze to his, looking boldly into his eyes as she tried to gather the courage to say what was running on her mind. "I do not want to go in there." She said determinedly, her eyes travelling across his face in the attempt to make him understand.

But he couldn't understand. He really sometimes didn't understand her at all. The changes of her mood were unexpected and sudden that he wasn't sure how to react. "Why?" He asked her as he risked it and raised his hand to caress her face lightly.

She immediately shoved his hand away as she looked around herself, afraid that someone could notice what he was about to do. "People... people will know." She said as she finished the observation of her surrounding, glad that no one was in the sight and looked back into his face.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the hurt flicked through his expression as well because he didn't understand why she shoved his hand away. "And there's some problem with it?" He asked her, still patiently continuing in concerned tone of voice because he didn't want to jump to some conclusions. It would lead to another argument and he didn't want to solve another dispute between them. They agreed on 'no more misunderstandings' so he tried to be patient as much as it was possible.

He was sure that his tactics was the right one when he saw as the relief washed over her face. She was obviously happy that he will let her to explain, instead of taking her words wrongly again. "No, there isn't. I mean, I want to tell them but not this way." She told him and his eyebrows made another movement, silently asking her a question what she meant by _not this way_.

Ziva sighed as she pulled her hand out of his and raked her hair which was almost dry already. "I am just afraid that gossips will start to spread before we will even have the chance to tell our friends. And I want to tell them by myself, not that they will already know we are together because somebody told them. They deserve to know first, Tony." She explained and he smiled as he breathed out in relief. She really had her way how to tell him something important – he almost got an anxiety attack everytime.

He took her by her waist, ignoring her attempts to shove his hands away but she eventually melted in his arms, silently pleading him at least with her eyes to be careful because somebody could notice them even though it was dusk already. "I don't want to disappoint you but gossips about us sleeping together go around NCIS for years, Ziva." He told her amusingly but the only thing he earned was a headslap from her. Sure, she knew about those rumors but because they weren't based on the truth, she didn't even try to convince people otherwise.

"I know! But this is different, Tony. They did not have any kind of proof. But now..." She said, trying to make him understand that their appearances screamed at the whole world what they were doing for the last few hours and nothing could hide it. And it was more than obvious that they were together and not with somebody else.

Tony just smiled at her slyly, caressing her face lightly, enjoying the way how her pupils darkened and her breath labored because of it. "Now what?" He asked her and lifted her chin as he bent down to kiss her. However, Ziva really didn't want to anybody know this way so she pushed him away.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? We really do not look like two co-workers who just arrived from some ordinary assignment, Tony." She told him, looking around herself once again, just to be sure that nobody saw them. _Why he didn't want to understand that all she wanted was to tell her friends by herself?_

Tony just sighed and raked his hair, then he grabbed her by her hands and clutch them between his, squeezing them to make her to look at him. "Look, I get your concerns." He began when she turned her gaze back to him and listened to him attentively.

"But we won't be there for hours. We will just sign those papers, hand them over and then we will get out of here. What can people notice within 15 minutes?" He tried to convince her that nobody will pay them any attention because they had their work to do, not to mention that vast majority of their colleagues headed home in this moment so they really had more important things to care about.

She watched him for few seconds, chewing on her bottom lip and thinking about what he just said. And she had to admit that his words made sense. So, she shrugged after few seconds of silence and nodded with her head in agreement. "Yes, you are right. Sorry, I just... freaked out, I guess." She apologized to him but the bad feeling was still inside her. She tried to shake it off but it was still there so she decided to ignore it and instead of it sent him a radiant smile.

His own smile widened because he couldn't resist anymore and grabbed her head as he crashed his lips on hers, ignoring her moan in protest. She tried to fight with him but his touches had different meaning for her already so she eventually succumbed and let herself to enjoy it, hoping that nobody saw them. Suddenly, she heard some sound and immediately pushed him away from her, breaking the kiss as she looked around herself once more and checked her surroundings.

Tony just chuckled and watched her with a sly smile on his lips. When she calmed down and finished her observation, she shot him an 'I-will-kill-you-for-this' glare and stood directly in front of him. "Behave yourself, Anthony DiNozzo." She warned him with a raised finger, indicating to him that he should respect her wish otherwise she will hurt him. Very badly.

"Yes, miss." He saluted to her and stood at attention, the smile however never left his face.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him in amusement and headed finally to NCIS. Tony collected himself and caught up with her as they together entered the building. She zipped her jacket up to her throat because she didn't want anybody to see her own hickeys, ignoring how hot she suddenly felt. Tony let her to get in the elevator first and went after her, leaning his back against the wall.

Ziva pushed the button to their floor, slightly getting nervous again. _Damn elevators and damn memories!_ She started to feel horny again and she really couldn't understand what this man was doing to her. Luckily for both of them, Tony didn't have any intention to stop the elevator and start some make-out session even though this idea crossed his mind.

He just stood there, watching her nervousness with a sly smile as he dismissed the thought of taking her here in the elevator. It was a great fantasy, that was without a doubt but it would be huge risk to do it and he knew it very well. He rather tried to adjust himself as well so nobody would see their bite marks because he completely agreed with Ziva in this. Their friends deserved to know first before some stupid gossips will spread.

When they arrived at their floor and those orange walls welcomed them as always, Ziva suspiciously looked around herself. Few agents who were still there lifted their heads to see who came. Some of them lowered their heads back, some of them waved at those two and some of them just nodded in greeting but it seemed that nobody was interested in their appearances.

Ziva gave out a sigh of relief and quickly went to her desk as she sank into her chair. Tony went after her, walking absolutely relaxed, not wanting to raise anyone's suspicion. He also sat at his desk and took those papers they were supposed to sign and that McGee prepared for them and started to read. Ziva got distracted for a while because she watched him as he was reading and she couldn't help herself than to ogle him but then she realized what she was doing and returned back to those papers.

They both signed them after few minutes of reading and Tony stood up from his desk and went over to her. She looked up at him and sent him a radiant smile as he stretched out his hand, waving with his fingers on her to give him those papers. She did so and he winked at her conspiratorially.

"I'll hand them over. Be right back." He announced and she smiled at him gratefully as she stood up from her desk too.

"Oh, how generous of you." She teased and brushed her fingers alongside his arm but in a way so nobody could notice it. He slipped his eyes down to her lips and had to show his best self-restraint to fight the urge to kiss her right here in the office.

She watched him for few seconds, enjoying the fight she could see on his face and then she suddenly turned away from him like if nothing happened. "I have to pee." She told him as she immediately started her way in the direction of women's restroom.

Tony just closed his eyes and cursed her silently for what she was able to do to him. Then he shook himself off and went to do his job. When he arrived back, she still wasn't at her desk, waiting for him so he supposed that she was still in the restroom. He smiled slowly and mischievously as he looked around himself just to check that nobody was observing him and then he went after Ziva to the women's restroom.

* * *

Ziva inspected herself and mostly her neck in front of the mirror, wondering how long she will have to wear something to cover those bite marks on her body. Not that she minded them but stares of certain people and their sly smiles could bring some uncomfortable questions and that was exactly she wanted to avoid. Not to mention that Gibbs wasn't supposed to notice anything.

She was too caught up with what she was doing that she didn't pay any attention to the person who walked through the door. She thought it was some woman colleague of hers who wanted to use the restroom. So she was taken by surprise in the moment when the person didn't head where Ziva supposed the person to go, but instead of it stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up at him in the reflection of the mirror and then slowly smiled as she realized how they looked together. Tony returned her the sweet smile, admiring the sight in front of him. They made an awfully adorable couple – those blissful smiles on their faces that nobody could wipe off, that happiness radiating from them like a luminous aura and those feelings that tossed inside them when they touched each other were the best example of the fact that those two were meant to be together.

But then she realized that he wasn't supposed to be here so she turned around in his embrace to face him. "What are you doing here, Tony? Somebody can see us!" She asked him and reminded him that somebody could enter this room at any minute.

He just smiled at her fondly as he raised his hand and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I was just worried about you. You weren't in the bullpen so I went to find you. Besides, it's been a long time since I got my last kiss." He explained to her, using his sweet tone and looking directly into her eyes before he slipped his gaze down on her lips.

She looked at him like if he had gone mad and put a hand on his chest to prevent him from bending down to kiss her. "Are you insane? Really Tony, somebody can walk in on us!" She hissed at him, looking over at the door to check if they were really alone.

He clicked with his tongue wearily and didn't do anything to step away from her. On the contrary, he shifted his hands on her arms, rubbing them gently. "You can't blame me, sweetheart. Kissing you is so much addicting that I just can't resist." He told her and watched as her face melted at his words. _She was so much in love with him..._

Ziva's breathing labored with each second he was staring at her and she slowly started to lose the battle of her heart and her brain. He was right after all – kissing each other was rather addicting and to resist it was practically impossible. _God, they were screwed... How she was supposed to resist him during day in work?_ Tony was just looking at her with a silly smile and then he couldn't help himself anymore and bent down to give her a light, unobtrusive kiss.

Ziva sighed inwardly, trying to calm her heartbeat but it was absolutely impracticable because even though the kiss wasn't meant to be arousing in any way, she just couldn't help it. The excitement that rushed through her in the moment his lips touched hers... "You are crazy!" She breathed out with half-closed eyes, gripping the counter behind her to keep herself standing.

Tony raised his hand and took her by her chin, lifting her gaze to his. The other hand of his gently stroked her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Yeah, about you." He confirmed that he was absolutely crazy – he was crazy in love with the woman in front of him. And he couldn't help himself, he just wanted to tell everybody about it. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops because he felt so happy like never before.

Ziva could just search his eyes, knowing that this was one of the most sincere truths he has ever said. She sighed aloud this time as she tilted her head to welcome his hot moist lips on hers. She stopped gripping the counter as her hands moved on their own accord to wrap them around his neck to bring him closer. Tony shifted his hands back on her waist and embraced her even tightly then before, enjoying the kiss as much he could.

He didn't want this to end but it ended eventually when they had to part to fill their lungs with a fresh air. Ziva leaned her forehead against his cheek, slipping her hands down his arms until she reached his. He took her by her hands and intertwined their fingers, pulling slightly away from her to look at her properly.

"Shall we?" He asked her and raised an eyebrow on her in question, asking her if she was ready to walk.

She smiled up at him, tilting her head on the side and he couldn't think about any other adorable action she could do to make him smile even more. "Sure. I do not want to get us caught." She replied, adjusting her jacket as she pulled one of her hands out of his to do so because she wanted to cover her hickeys again.

He stepped away from her, still gripping her hand, not wanting to let her go. She looked down and their joint hands and started to play with his fingers, smiling at him widely which he happily returned. Then she make the first step to leave the women's restroom and he went obediently after her, almost bumping into her in the moment she stopped and reached with her free hand for the knob.

He just couldn't resist to take her by her waist and pull her flush against his body while she giggled happily, trying to pry herself off his embrace while he buried his nose into her hair. She opened the door and went out on the corridor, still giggling as she smacked his hands in attempt to make him to let go of her which he, of course, didn't because he was too stubborn for it.

"Tony, stop it! Really, somebody can-" She managed to tell him between her giggles but she suddenly came to a halt and her body froze.

Tony's own body stiffened in the moment he looked up to see what made her to stop in the middle of the sentence. Their smiles immediately left their faces and sudden fear replaced them. They both didn't dare to breathe as they watched the person in front of them. The person they both respected the most. The person they both feared the most. The person they both didn't expect to be here the most.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Their boss.

_**The End of Chapter 25** _


	26. Papa Gibbs

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 26 – Papa Gibbs** _

* * *

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***_

_** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **_

_He just couldn't resist to take her by her waist and pull her flush against his body while she giggled happily, trying to pry herself off his embrace while he buried his nose into her hair. She opened the door and went out on the corridor, still giggling as she smacked his hands in attempt to make him to let go of her which he, of course, didn't because he was too stubborn for it._

" _Tony, stop it! Really, somebody can-" She managed to tell him between her giggles but she suddenly came to a halt and her body froze._

_Tony's own body stiffened in the moment he looked up to see what made her to stop in the middle of the sentence. Their smiles immediately left their faces and sudden fear replaced them. They both didn't dare to breathe as they watched the person in front of them. The person they both respected the most. The person they both feared the most. The person they both didn't expect to be here the most._

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Their boss._

_** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **_

* * *

Gibbs just stood there, narrowing his eyes on them and wondering if he was dreaming or not. Not that he didn't expect it – he was practically sure that the problem they weren't able to solve and he ordered them to solve it concerned the relationship of these two. To be honest – he anticipated that something will happen between them in the hotel because he was absolutely astonished that they were able to hold themselves back for so long.

It was a great proof for him how much they respected him if they haven't broken his rule earlier. But that didn't mean he was overjoyed with it. He was their boss and relationships inside the team were just something that disturbed the usual continuity of it. And because their job was important – it was always in the first place. So if they wanted to be together and break his rule completely while still working for him, they had to successfully defend their right to be together.

Ziva was the first one who somehow reacted as she began to pry herself off from his embrace but Tonys' fingers seemed to be absolutely frozen at her waist as he just stood there and stared at Gibbs, pondering what to do now. _Tell him that it isn't how it looks like it is?_ He wouldn't ever believe that. _Tell him the truth right now?_ No, no, he couldn't just blurt out everything in few seconds.

Ziva finally stepped away from him, still looking at Gibbs with inexpressible fear on her face. She finally took a deep breath and gulped, thinking feverishly what to say. But everytime she wanted to open her mouth and say something, her throat tightened and she could just gulp again to get rid of the lump. Tony continued to stand there, totally clueless what to say or do to save this situation.

But it wasn't needed – Gibbs had to do his best to hide the smirk that crept into his face when he saw how terrified and confused they both looked. He just beckoned them with his head to sign them to follow him as he turned on his heel and went through the corridor and opened the door of the interrogation room. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then followed him obediently, both with lowered heads as they felt ashamed for that they got caught like that.

Gibbs waved with his hand at them to make them go inside. Tony let Ziva go first and then he went after her as they both stood in the room, both didn't dare to do anything and just waited what Gibbs will order them. Gibbs closed the door behind him and went around them to the table as he pushed aside the chairs at it. Then he leaned against the wall and pointed his finger at those chairs.

"Sit down." He ordered them, using the neutral tone of his voice because he didn't want them to know what he was thinking as he folded his arms over his chest.

Ziva looked over at him and nodded shortly as she sat down and put her hands on the table, cursing herself that she wasn't able to stop Tony and Gibbs had to find out about them this way. But she was hell-bent to defend her right to fall in love with Tony although her heartbeat was probably trying to kill her because her heart pounded against her ribs with such intensity that she was afraid it might explode and cause her a heart attack.

Tony did the same as he sat opposite her, putting his hands on the table as well, just in case that he would have to take her by her hands and squeeze them in encouragement. His stomach twisted in knots as the fear began to control his mind. He tried to calm himself down because he didn't have any reason to feel bad about what happened between him and Ziva but Gibbs's presence here was just too surprising that he couldn't help himself.

Gibbs just watched them for few seconds, trying to find another sign of that they really crossed the line and broke his rule. His eyes traveled between them for a while and then he laid his eyes on Ziva as he noticed her jacket which was zipped up to her neck.

"Isn't it a little bit hot for you in here, Ziver?" He asked her amusingly but still with a stern face. Ziva didn't dare to look at him as she unzipped the jacket and took it off reluctantly, revealing those bite marks on her body. Tony didn't say anything and just waited for what will come. He clasped his hands to stop the shake but it wasn't helping at all.

Gibbs inspected with his eyes Ziva's skin for a while before he let his eyes to linger on Tony's visible hickeys on his neck as well. He smiled to himself but his facial expression still remained hard. He unfolded his arms and put them behind his back, clasping them together as he thought about the best way how to start this interrogation. It was obvious they waited for him to start so he will be the one who will control this conversation.

"So..." He began casually, tapping with is foot impatiently. "If I understand it correctly, you two decided to break one of my rules." He said, looking straight in front of him as he was curious who will break first. He didn't want to provoke them with his stare.

Ziva gulped and lowered her head as her hair fell over it so Gibbs couldn't see where she was looking. Not that it was necessary because her eyes were glued to the material of the table. She couldn't believe herself but she wasn't able to say anything. Sudden nausea overwhelmed her in the moment she opened her mouth to let some words out but her throat tightened and she almost started to choke.

Tony could feel that she had problems to start talking so he rather took the charge of this conversation. He already knew how to stand against Gibbs – he has done it for numerous times and he already stood up against him once when it came to the Rule 12 – when Gibbs was more than concerned about his relationship with EJ. So it wasn't anything new for him.

"Not exactly." He muttered under his breath but it was loud enough for Gibbs to hear. He knew it was a stupid thing to say because it was obvious that Gibbs will oppose him but that was the purpose of it after all.

Gibbs just clicked with his tongue and raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms across his chest once more. "What do you mean?" He asked him calmly, knowing that Tony just tried to provoke him so he could have the yelling behind him but he didn't want to let them to slip away so easily.

Tony chuckled at it – he could expect that Gibbs won't be the first to start some yelling, he was too smart to do it. Besides, he was sure he was reveling in this situation but that couldn't stop him from defying to him. "Well, that rule talks about dating. We haven't been on a date yet." He clarified, biting his tongue immediately. _Just great DiNozzo, now you've admitted that you slept with his 'daughter'... Like if you didn't know how protective he is about her._

Gibbs just slightly shook with his head disapprovingly, smirking a little bit because he expected such defense from him. _So, now they were quibbling..._ "Both of us now what is included that particular rule, DiNozzo." He barked at him, ignoring the wince that came from Ziva who still hasn't said a word.

Tony pursed his lips, letting his eyes to fall at Ziva who seemed to be far away from here. However, he could see how her bottom lip trembled so he guessed that he will be the one who will continue to talk since she really didn't look that she was able to open her mouth. He couldn't blame her – the way how Gibbs caught them really wasn't the best one, if not the worst one. She was apparently shocked.

He leaned his elbows against the table and turned his head to Gibbs to look him in the eye. He wanted him to know that he wasn't afraid of him, that he had enough courage to defy him. "In that case – yes, we've broken it." He admitted coldly, watching as Gibbs narrowed his eyes on him, only mildly surprised with the information.

Gibbs unglued from the wall and went closer to the table, thinking that it might make Ziva to finally speak. She, however, still sat motionless at the table, staring on it like if something very interesting was happening there. Tony just tilted his head, watching Gibbs intently, not daring to blink as his warlike eyes bored into his boss. He was satisfied with himself that he was able to admit breaking Rule 12 without hesitation.

Gibbs looked at Ziva but when she didn't react, he focused his gaze back on Tony. "That's all you've got to say to it?" He asked him, provoking him to say something more, to make him to defend his right to be with her.

Tony returned him the gaze emotionlessly, his eyes flaming with sudden courage and bravery as the strength inside him was growing with each passing second. "No. I'm actually thinking about breaking this stupid rule all over again." He informed him boldly, the stern face telling the world that he wasn't going to give up what he just gained.

Gibbs unfolded his arms and put one of his hands on the table as he leaned forward to Tony, completely ignoring Ziva who seemed to be in her own world as his blue eyes studied the younger agent in front of him. His second hand landed on the chair's backrest to bring his face even closer to convince Tony that those following words he was about to say, were meant completely seriously.

"That rule was invented for certain reasons, DiNozzo. You can't just break it whenever you make up your mind." He hissed at him as he watched how the rage started to scramble to the surface in the face of his special agent and he just waited for the explosion of suppressed anger that Tony certainly felt towards him.

Tony began to see red. He was mistaken in Gibbs, he realized it by now. Sure, he expected some yelling, some scolding, he was prepared for the biggest headslap of his life but what he didn't expect was some stupid arguing about rules his boss enforced inside the team and as he once learnt – even outside it. He just couldn't believe that breaking of his rule was more important to Gibbs than feelings of his two agents who considered themselves to be his children.

"Hell I know that, Gibbs!" He finally lost his patience and raised his voice above normal level, diverting his eyes for a while in the direction of Ziva who winced a little bit because of it.

"I know why you invented the rule but that doesn't mean that we will repeat your mistakes!" He continued in his outburst, turning his gaze back to Gibbs while he indicated with his hand between him and Ziva. He completely understood those reasons why Gibbs enforced this rule but to be honest – he didn't want to pay for something he has never done and therefore – to pay for mistakes of somebody else. In this case of his boss.

Gibbs regarded him for a second before he straightened back up, crossing his arms across his chest again as he waited for other things Tony had to say. From the moment he noticed for the first time that between those two existed something special, something unique, he was sure that Rule 12 will be broken one day. And he was sure about the outburst that will come concerning this rule after this situation will occur. And it was finally here.

Tony took a deep breath as he glanced at Ziva and then he focused his eyes back on Gibbs's face. "I love her, I want to be with her and there's nothing that can stop me or convince me otherwise." He said as his heart pounded inside his chest erratically and the adrenaline rushed through his body. It was for the first time he admitted his love for Ziva in front of someone else than him or her. Well, apart from McGee and Abby of course.

He didn't hesitate to continue in his speech, not really expecting that Gibbs will try to interrupt him. "You will either respect it or not and in that case – we have nothing to talk about." He spitted at him with firing eyes as his face turned red because he was now letting out suppressed anger that accumulated inside him for years but he wasn't allowed to give his boss a piece of his mind. Sure, he respected his boss greatly – but that doesn't mean he wasn't mad at him sometimes.

Gibbs remained silent as he tilted his head and his eyes dared Tony to go on and tell him everything he wanted because he probably won't have another chance to do it. Tony took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat and gather another wave of courage. "The only thing I can say to it is that I'm deeply disappointed in you. Because I thought you will understand it." He started as the venom in his voice was decreasing with every word. It was time to play on human side of Gibbs, especially on his fatherly one. Not that he was doing it intentionally, it just resulted from the situation.

"No matter if it will interfere somehow with our job, Gibbs. We're both like your kids, you know everything about us. We've been loyal to you for years, we showed you our allegiance for countless times." He continued, trying to convince Gibbs that the relationship between him and Ziva was exceptional and he should give it a shot. It wasn't just some nonsense, they both were committed to it because it was a _real_ love. Like Gibbs with Shannon – that was a real love too.

"Don't we deserve to be given a chance? Show you that we are able to make it work? Can't you just comprehend that we simply fell in love with each other? And that we didn't do it intentionally?" He fired few questions into his direction, hoping that Gibbs will come to his senses. This wasn't about breaking the rule anymore, this was a conversation about two people who were madly in love and just wanted to be together.

"Because I really don't believe that you've never expected it might happen." Tony finished his speech, turning his head away from him, suddenly feeling disgusted with the whole situation. _Why always something or somebody had to stand in his way to happiness?_

Gibbs had enough as he turned around and closed his eyes for a moment. He could be satisfied with his agent – he proven himself flawlessly. Every word he said had its meaning and he couldn't help himself than to agree with him. What was bugging him the most was that Tony was right in some point – maybe they really deserved their chance, maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe his rules weren't so important, especially when a real love came into their way.

But he still wasn't satisfied with their defense at all. It was just Tony who fought for their right to be together. Ziva hasn't said a word. So he went back to the wall and turned around as he leaned against it once again, crossing his arms across his chest. "Should I know expect that you will start to break other rules of mine as well?" He asked them completely calmly, not wanting to show them what was running through his mind. He hoped that Ziva will finally open her mouth.

Tony looked at him rather surprised. He didn't expect such question but he felt obliged to answer on it. "No, just this one. At least for as long as you'll be my boss and I will have to follow your orders and rules." He admitted truthfully, absolutely sincere with Gibbs right now. The fact he was breaking one of his rules didn't mean that he didn't respect him.

Gibbs nodded in affirmation that he heard what Tony said and waited whether Ziva will finally say something. However, it didn't happen – she continued to sit there absolutely motionless. The only proof that she wasn't dead was that she was breathing.

"That's the thing, you know. Maybe I won't be your boss anymore." Gibbs got tougher, thinking that such threat of firing them both might get Ziva to talk but he was mistaken. She remained silent while Tony was the one again who decided to defend them.

"You want to fire me?" He asked Gibbs unbelievingly, not wanting to believe that Gibbs could really do it. "Fine then, do it! If it's the only chance how I can be with her with your blessing, then it's worth it!" He countered, not wanting to give up Ziva but showing that Gibbs's approval was something he wanted to gain. He was her surrogate father after all and that was a fact nothing could change.

Gibbs couldn't even describe the huge amount of pride that suddenly appeared in his heart. He was so proud of the younger agent in front of him that he was brave enough to tell all those thing directly into his eyes. It was a great sign for him how much the man who was once just an annoying childish jerk sometimes, has grown up. It wasn't the same Tony he met years ago – this was entirely different man. Absolutely mature and primarily – an enamored Tony.

The corners of his mouth turned into a slight smile involuntarily because he wasn't able to mask his pride he felt for Tony anymore. Tony saw the smile very clearly and his gaze slipped to Ziva. It was obvious that it was now her turn to say something because Gibbs was absolutely convinced about Tony's devotion to this relationship. Ziva was however very different case.

Gibbs focused his eyes on Ziva as well, hoping that she will fight as well because he couldn't approve them and let them work under his leadership if there might be any sign of troubles between them. That was something they couldn't afford inside the team, not if they were supposed to have each others' backs. No matter how much she loved him, he needed her to be sure about it.

"Care to join the conversation, Ziver?" He challenged her and waited for some kind of reaction.

He could clearly see how Ziva's breathing labored. She wasn't in her own world, she wasn't distracted – she heard every word that could be heard between Gibbs and Tony. She was pretty aware of the conversation that took place in there. She tried to say something from the very beginning but she wasn't able to let out a word. Her throat tightened and the tears began to burn in the corner of her eyes but she didn't let them to fall on her cheeks. She couldn't afford to start crying right now.

But with every sentence these two exchanged, she felt more and more disgusted by herself. She wanted to throw up – that much she was sick of herself and her cowardice. She wanted to hide herself into some dark corner so nobody could get to her and cry herself to sleep. She couldn't understand why Tony continued to fight for them because she just betrayed him – she promised him to fight alongside him for them but she did the complete opposite – she let him to fight this battle alone.

Yes, she was a betrayer. And a coward. She didn't deserve him, she didn't deserve his love. She wasn't worth to be loved. She was damaged goods. So much damaged that she wasn't able to stand against her boss, her surrogate father. She closed her eyes and tried to fight with herself, get herself to say something as she yell at herself silently, cursing herself with the worst words she was able to come up with, in every language she knew.

But it wasn't helping – her voice absolutely left her everytime she opened her mouth. The paralyzing fear conquered her mind and she couldn't do anything than to continue staring in front of her and waiting for some kind of miracle which still wasn't coming. She tried to calm herself down, telling to herself that she didn't have anything to be afraid of because she finally found a man who was able to do everything for her but even this didn't make her to participate on the conversation.

She could feel eyes of both men on her as they waited eagerly for her reaction but she just couldn't. She gulped few times to get rid of the lump she had in her throat but no words came out of her mouth. Tony looked at Gibbs and when he saw his impatient expression he turned his gaze back to Ziva and reached with his hands for hers. However, she registered the movement of his hands and in the moment his fingers touched her skin, she pulled them away and put them into her lap.

Tony grimaced hurt but tried not to show it. Gibbs just pursed his lips, musing silently what to do. He really wanted to give them the chance – they deserve it. But if Ziva wasn't able to fight but then he couldn't do anything for them. "Hm. I guess I'll leave you here for a moment so you two could get your shit together." He then said, giving Tony the chance to make Ziva talk. It was the only chance he will give them.

Then he unglued from the wall and with a short glance at the both of them, he went out on the corridor. Tony looked back at him, comprehending Gibbs's sign which had the only meaning – make her talk, otherwise you're both screwed. He took a deep breath and returned his head back to Ziva whose hands found their way back on the table as she leaned her wrists against the edge of the table.

He reached for her hands and even though she tried to hide them from him, he managed to grab her by her wrists and take her hands between his. He felt her pulse and was surprised with how erratically her heart pounded. He decided not to yell at her, not to push her but on the contrary try to understand her. So he held her hands for a while and when he felt that she calmed a little bit, he finally spoke up.

"Ziva?" He called out her name softly, not wanting to startle her. His gaze slipped for a while on the wall with large one-way mirror behind her back, knowing that Gibbs might be in the next room watching them but honestly – he didn't care whether he gave them the privacy or not.

He could feel that in the moment he said her name, her stiffened body relaxed as she finally released the tension she tried to suppress inside her. "I am sorry." She breathed out when she managed to find her voice.

But the relaxing of her muscles caused her to lose her composure and she couldn't hold herself back. Her body started to shake uncontrollably as she started sobbing and let those tears that were burning in her eyes to fall across her cheeks. She bent her head even lower so he couldn't see her tearful face and most importantly the shame that filled her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry." She repeated, trying to come with some words that could help her to justify her silence but knowing that he had every right to be mad at her and she couldn't even say a word against it.

"In the moment I saw him, I just... I could not say anything, I could not find my voice. My throat tightened and the panic just... controlled my mind. I couldn't... I can't..." She tried to explain through individual sobs, risking looking at him and trying to make him understand even though she knew that nothing could change what was already committed.

Tony squeezed her hands to give her some courage as he watched her with a sad face. He couldn't be angry with such a beautiful face that was begging him to hear her out. He was so much in love with this woman so he was able to forgive her anything. No matter how hurt he felt right now that she broke her promise she gave him in the hotel few hours ago because he knew that yelling at her and demanding some explanation would cause the complete opposite – she would choose counter-attack or silence. So he rather stayed calm and on the contrary – tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, it's OK." He told her quietly, watching her face and stroking her hands gently.

Ziva looked at him with absolute disbelief in her face. _How he couldn't see it?_ He should be mad at her, he should be yelling at her because she just betrayed him, betrayed their love. He definitely shouldn't be looking at her with all the affection and devotion she could see in his eyes. _How he could say it was OK?_ She breathed out shakily as she pulled her hands out of his and stood up from the table.

"No! It's not OK, Tony!" She exclaimed as she raked her hair in frustration because she didn't want to hurt him anymore. He shouldn't behave to her like he behaves now because she didn't deserve it.

"I promised you something and I did not keep my word. I betrayed you!" She said, looking directly at him and pleading him with her eyes that his life would be better if she wasn't the part of it. _Why he couldn't understand that such betrayal was unforgivable, no matter how much he loves her?_

But Tony had apparently different opinion because he just sat there and stared at her with devoted face, knowing that she just tried to push him away like always because she underrated herself when it came to personal matters and she usually chose an escape. He realized that it was too soon for her to fight this battle alongside him – she has never stood against Gibbs this way, unlike him. He understood that she needed time to prepare herself for the fight but it was here and they had to deal with it right now. All he needed to do was to hear her out and encourage her to make her say at least something.

When he didn't say anything and just continued in his enamored staring, she desperately turned around with her back to him so he wouldn't see how she tried to stop those tears that were again forming in her eyes. She looked at herself into the reflection of the one-way mirror and couldn't do anything else than hate the person she saw there. She was a bad person, horrible person who didn't deserve any compassion.

"The worst thing is that I want to, I want to do it so much..." She said as she sniffed and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the treacherous person she has become. But all she said was true – she really wanted to stand against Gibbs and few minutes ago she was absolutely convinced that she will able to do it but then everything shattered.

"But everytime I try to say something, I suddenly cannot find the words, cannot find the voice..." She said, the desperation dripping from the tone of her voice as she leaned her head against the glass and banged with her hand against it.

Tony had to do his best to fight the urge to stand up from the table as well and rush over to her to pull her into his arms so he could comfort her somehow. But it would be a bad thing, she needed to get this out of her system so all he could do was just to sit calmly and wait for the best moment to step in. Ziva tried to stop her sobbing, realizing that she should be looking into his face and tell him all of this directly into his eyes because that was the only thing she could do – at least to be honest with him.

She wiped those tears away from her face and turned around as she sat back on the chair. She pulled her knees up to create a protective shell around her as she leaned her knees against the table and embraced herself, looking straight into the corner of the interrogation room. She tried to find best words how to describe what she was feeling but those remnants of fear inside her prevented her to do so. And then it suddenly hit her how to describe it.

"I am a coward." She peeped sheepishly but the way how she said it, demonstrated that this was exactly what she thought about herself. She was convinced about it – firmly.

Tony sighed and clicked with his tongue because he didn't want her to think about herself like that. Not to mention that he really didn't consider her to be a coward. "Don't speak like that. It's not true." He said, playing with his fingers and wondering how much time Gibbs decided to give them.

But the fact that she wasn't denying it, that she didn't try to oppose vehemently against it, showed him that she was really convinced about what she said. "No, Tony. It is true. I am a coward, I have always been." She said with resignation as she tried to deal with the discovery of who she truly is.

"Just look at our time in the hotel... How many times I pretended that my feelings do not exist. And I didn't do it because I wanted to protect myself but because I was just too cowardly to admit them." She reminded him and gestured with her hand to emphasize her speech, looking slightly over at him, cursing herself for it immediately because he was still giving her the compassionate look she could barely stand because she didn't deserve his sympathy.

She embraced herself again, propping her chin against her bent knees, staring in front of her unable to look at him. "That is the bitter truth about me." She uttered sadly as the realization of how bad person she is, dawned her once again.

"I usually play how grown-up woman I am but in the end I am nothing but a coward." She remarked with obvious disgust in her voice because that was she was feeling towards herself – revulsion and repugnance.

She felt sick, she wanted to throw up and most of all – she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry until the point when she won't be able to produce any tears. And all because she knew how great her betrayal was. There was nothing that could excuse it, nothing that could help her to make him understand because she didn't understand it as well. _How she was supposed to explain something when she couldn't comprehend it by herself?_

"You should be angry with me. You should not speak to me, you should not look at me. And mainly – you should not love me, Tony." She advised to him because she really had the impression that he will have better life, if he erases her from it. Not that she wanted it, she loved him beyond description but she loved him enough to know that she was just hurting him. And she wanted him to be happy.

The tears began to fall across her cheeks once again because she didn't want to let him go but she was able to deal with her pain. He was the one who didn't deserve to feel such pain, that's why she was pushing him away. "I disappointed you again and I do not deserve you at all. You should find someone else who is better than me because I am not worth. I am not worthy of your love..." She trailed off in the end because she couldn't stop sobbing as her throat started to tighten and her voice left her.

Tony had enough – she couldn't mean this seriously. He loved her and he didn't want to leave her just because she thought the worst of herself. It was only him who decided to fall in love with her, it was his decision to fight against the whole world so they could be together, it was his will to hold himself back for so long and wait until she will be ready for his love confession.

"Stop it, Ziva!" He exclaimed, slamming his fists against the table to release the tension he felt. She didn't react to the explosion of his anger and just continued to stare in front of her aimlessly.

"Stop it because what you've said is NOT true!" He said as he stood up from the table and did few steps across the room, raking his hair and trying to find the best words how to convince her that she wasn't some piece of human garbage but a wonderful person who deserved all happiness in the world.

"Stop selling yourself short because you're not a coward. You're one of the strongest, bravest and terrific women I've ever met. You're a fighter, Ziva. You always fight." He told her, turning around to face her as she lifted her watery eyes to him. What he was saying to her was so sweet and nice that it made her heart leap but it still couldn't convince her that she wasn't the most horrible person in the world.

"Tony..." She tried to make him stop with a shaky voice but he just sighed and went over to her as he squatted down next to her chair.

"No, listen to me. I get it, you're not ready for the fight against him right now. To be honest – neither am I. We didn't expect that he will be here and that we will have to fight so soon. But the fact that you sometimes don't want to fight doesn't mean you're a coward, Ziva." He tried to persuade her that people sometimes behaved like cowards because they were just too scared but this situation was different.

"But it already happened and we need to face it. We have to show him that our love is strong. Do you hear me?" He talked to her soul, keeping an eye contact with her because he wanted her to know how important and serious this situation was. He could see how her eyes travelled all over his face, memorizing it like if she wasn't supposed to lay her eyes on him ever again.

"I do not think I can..." She told him, the regret shining in her eyes because she still didn't feel self-confident enough to defy Gibbs. But it seemed that Tony understood why it was so hard for her because he wasn't mad at her even though he had every right to be.

Tony sighed as he took her by her hands while she sat back into her chair, putting her legs back down on the floor and turning aside to face him. "Hey, do you love me?" He asked her, knowing already the answer because he was certain about her love for him.

She breathed out shakily as her face softened, wondering how he could doubt her but knowing that he had some reason to ask her such question. "Sure, I do Tony. I love you, you know that." She confirmed as she pulled one of her hands out of his and reached it out to his face as she started to caress his cheek lovingly.

"I just... It's all so quick, so fast... But my inability to stand against Gibbs does not mean that I do not love you. On the contrary – I love you even more and I admire you for your strength and your bravery..." She explained to him and trailed off in the end of the sentence as he smiled at her and with sparkling eyes leaned forward to kiss her.

She sighed into the kiss as she gripped his hand while her other hand palmed his face and she had to do her best not to kiss him passionately because she was pretty aware where their lust could lead them. So they broke the kiss but Tony still stayed in her proximity, massaging her thigh gently while she smiled at him softly and started to play with his hair between her fingers.

"Then tell him." He told her after few seconds of silence filled with staring into each other's eyes endlessly.

She furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation as he squatted in front of her once again, clutching her hands and boring his eyes into hers. "Just tell him that, that's all. You don't have to say anything else, I will take care of the rest of the conversation. Just tell him you love me." He asked for at least some indication that could convince Gibbs to give them the chance. He knew that the clock was ticking and Gibbs was probably waiting for the right moment to step inside and see whether Ziva will say something finally.

Ziva had problems not to lose in his eyes as she stared deep inside them, seeing how much he loved her. Her heartbeat quickened under his gaze once again as she licked her lips and could taste him on them. _Will it be enough for Gibbs? Just to tell that she was in love with Tony?_ Her courage was rising inside her again – he was the one who caused it but still she wasn't sure if she will be able to do it. Her self-confidence was rather low in this moment and she didn't want to promise him something she won't be able to keep. She didn't want to betray him again.

Tony could feel those doubts she had and it was breaking his heart that she was thinking about herself so lowly. He needed his strong ninja back but it was obvious that she needed to gain her self-belief first. "Will you do it?" He asked her, squeezing her hands to encourage her as best he could, trying to give her part of his fighting spirit.

She tilted her head adorably, chewing on her bottom lip as the determination to fight for them was returning. She pulled one of her hands out of his and raised it to palm his face. He leaned into her touch, smiling at her with a silly face because he just couldn't help himself than smile this way. He could see that she was returning back to Ziva he now needed, the strong Ziva who always fought back.

Ziva opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by opening the door from the interrogation room as Gibbs entered. She immediately pulled her hand back like if she was burnt, looking over at Gibbs who didn't send them even a glance and went to lean against the wall. Tony gave Ziva another squeeze as he sighed, closed his eyes and stood up to sit back on his chair.

He wasn't sure whether Gibbs watched them through the one-way mirror from the observation room but he couldn't care less. They didn't play anything, their conversation was purely sincere and if Gibbs saw it, then it played for the good anyway. He glanced at him and tried to find out what he was thinking but it was hard to say because Gibbs didn't pay him any attention.

Gibbs focused his gaze straight to Ziva as he completely ignored Tony in the process. It was Ziva's time to say something, Tony did this best to defend their right to be together. He folded his arms over his chest as he sighed inwardly. "So, got anything to say, Ziver?" He finally asked her after few seconds of tormenting silence, hoping that she will start to speak because she now had the fate of the relationship between her and Tony completely in her hands.

_**The End of Chapter 26** _


	27. New Rules

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 27 – New Rules** _

* * *

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***_

_** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **_

_Ziva opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by opening the door from the interrogation room as Gibbs entered. She immediately pulled her hand back like if she was burnt, looking over at Gibbs who didn't send them even a glance and went to lean against the wall. Tony gave Ziva another squeeze as he sighed, closed his eyes and stood up to sit back on his chair._

_He wasn't sure whether Gibbs watched them through the one-way mirror from the observation room but he couldn't care less. They didn't play anything, their conversation was purely sincere and if Gibbs saw it, then it played for the good anyway. He glanced at him and tried to find out what he was thinking but it was hard to say because Gibbs didn't pay him any attention._

_Gibbs focused his gaze straight to Ziva as he completely ignored Tony in the process. It was Ziva's time to say something, Tony did his best to defend their right to be together. He folded his arms over his chest as he sighed inwardly. "So, got anything to say, Ziver?" He finally asked her after few seconds of tormenting silence, hoping that she will start to speak because she now had the fate of the relationship between her and Tony completely in her hands._

_** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **_

* * *

She lowered her head as she tried to calm her breathing. She suddenly felt absolutely differently than few minutes ago – when she said that Tony had unimaginable power over her, she meant it. She could feel the courage, the new-found confidence, the mettle she needed to start this fight as it rushed through her veins, spreading familiar warmth through her body.

And it was all thanks to him, the man she was in love with. _Why did she have to be afraid of Gibbs? What he could do to her?_ Fire both of them – that was the answer. But at least they will have each other. She licked her lips, tasting Tony on them and enjoying the tingling she still felt from the kiss they shared. _What could possibly go wrong?_ This relationship was something she dreamt about for years and suddenly somebody wanted to steal it from her? She couldn't let that happen.

Tony watched her intently, pleading her with his eyes to start talking. He was sure that his persuasion speech had some impact on her but still he sensed that the fear to defy Gibbs was still there. He reached for her hands to take them between his and smiled slightly when she let him to do it and even gratefully accepted intertwining of their fingers.

Gibbs just watched the interaction motionlessly in complete silence, giving Ziva enough time to gather the courage. He smirked at the gesture Tony made, feeling sorry for him a little bit because he could just imagine how torturing Ziva's wordless sitting had to be for him. He followed with his gaze as Tony started to play with her fingers, squeezing her hands in encouragement, silently begging her to fulfill her promise even though she didn't make any.

Tony started to feel desperate and for a second there, he really thought that Ziva will never do it. But she suddenly lifted her head up and looked at him with such determined and unyielding expression that he didn't dare to breathe as he waited for what she will do. She sent him an apologetic smile, trying to apologize for everything she has put him through in here.

"I love him, Gibbs." She uttered with unbelievable firmness in her voice that neither Gibbs, nor Tony expected after her unnerving silence.

Tony smiled at her with another silly face as he gave out a sigh of relief, glad that she finally started to talk. She was looking straight into his eyes so she could convince Gibbs that what she tried to say was meant sincerely. Gibbs remained silent, giving her the space for everything she wanted to say because he will give her just once chance to tell him everything she had in mind, just as Tony had the chance.

"And I want to be with him." She added after a short pause as the smile that appeared on Tony's face gave her even more courage to fulfill her promise from the hotel. She returned him the smile as she let him to play with her fingers which was a great distraction for her because it prevented her from reaching out her hands fully to him.

Then she diverted her eyes from Tony so she could look at Gibbs to make an eye contact with him and show him that she wasn't afraid anymore. Well, that wasn't truth at all, she was frightened beyond description but the love for Tony was suddenly stronger than the anxiety she felt. Gibbs narrowed his eyes on her, returning her the gaze and waited whether she had something else to say.

"If you are not able to accept it then I am terribly sorry but..." She said, looking at him dauntlessly, her voice firm as never before without any sign of fear as she turned her head back to Tony and continued in her sentence. "...I do not want to give him up." She informed Gibbs resolutely, ready to give up her job more than her love.

Tony's smile changed into a radiant beam as the corners of his mouth started to ache because he just couldn't wipe it off. He was so proud of her because just few seconds ago she looked like a small frightened child and suddenly there was the strong woman he admired and fell in love with. That was the fighter he needed and it didn't matter to him that she didn't say anything more because her words were enough in his opinion.

Ziva admired his face for a while as she couldn't stop smiling as well. This man was everything she searched for, everything she wanted, everything she needed. "He is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She added as she started to play with his fingers as well, looking amorously into his eyes, absolutely convinced with what she just said.

She wasn't sure whether it was enough for Gibbs because the way she fought couldn't be compared to what Tony did to defend their right to be together. But it was the best she was able to manage at this moment. If Gibbs approves them, then she'll have a plenty of chances to talk with him about what was bothering her the most and why she wasn't able to say a word few minutes ago.

Tony's heart was melting as the love inside him grew stronger and stronger with each passing second he stared into her face. The soft look in his eyes he was giving her made her knees go week and she could see how his bottom lip trembled. He obviously had to fight with himself as best he could so he would resist the urge to kiss her right now. Because that was the only thing he was able to think about.

They both ignored Gibbs in the process as they just stared at each other, their eyes travelling all over the faces of one another and it was apparent that the world around them stopped exist. Even though they were touching just with their fingers, it still sent shivers down their spines and caused tingling all over their bodies as those butterflies in their bellies started to fly, making them to experience one of the best feelings in the world.

Gibbs couldn't hide the smirk anymore as he watched them intently, knowing that these two didn't have any idea that he was actually smiling because they had eyes just for each other. If it came to anyone else, he wouldn't be satisfied with the amount of resistance he got from Ziva but because she was like his daughter and he knew her very well, he was aware of how she was able to fight back so he didn't need any more proof.

Not to mention that he just couldn't resist and his curiousness overpowered him so he watched them from the next room through the one-way mirror. It really wasn't his intention, he wanted to give them the privacy but his agent senses didn't afford him to slip such chance away. And what he saw there proved him enough that they deserved to be given the chance.

Besides, he suspected that Ziva's silence didn't have anything to do with her relationship with Tony but it was something that concerned Gibbs personally. And that needed to be resolved between the two of them, without Tony's presence so he didn't see any reason why he shouldn't give them the chance because he could talk with Ziva about it later. Still, there were some issues they needed to deal with first.

He uncrossed his arms and straightened up as he stopped leaning against the wall. "Because I'm still your boss..." He said as he took few steps forward to reach the table and get closer to them.

However, neither of them seemed to perceive that he started talking so he stopped at the table and stretched out his hands as he gave them headslaps to punish them as well as snatch them out of their stupors. "This is for breaking Rule 12." He informed them sternly that this was one of their punishments.

They both accepted it without a word – what they could say against it after all? Tony then turned his head to him and looked at him slightly surprised. "So... You're still our boss?" He asked him uncertainly, glad that he didn't fire them and it seemed that he was giving them the chance. But he wanted to be sure that Gibbs just didn't play with them right now.

Gibbs smirked clearly visibly and chuckled in amusement. "Sure, I am. I would be crazy if I let anyone of you go. You're one of the best agents I've ever worked with." He told them sincerely. _Why he would have them in his team if he didn't consider them to be the best?_ He was rather picky when it came to people with whom he was supposed to work, not to mention that he had to trust them completely.

Tony looked over at Ziva who sent him a small smile as they were both flattered with the compliment Gibbs paid them. "The only reason I would let you go is that you wanted to leave by yourselves. Do you want to leave?" Gibbs continued and raised an eyebrow on them in question.

Both Tony and Ziva shook with their heads vehemently because they didn't want to leave. Not in million years. That was the reason why they were trying to endure this confrontation after all. If they didn't like their work, they would just resign and live happily together without any need to stand against Gibbs. "No." Ziva said for assurance, caressing Tonys' palms gently as he opened his hands for her to let her do it.

"Fine then. Nevertheless, as your boss – I can't say that I'm thrilled about it." Gibbs informed them after a short nod, satisfied that his agents still wanted to work for him. The smiles on their faces slowly fell when they heard those words. Ziva quickly pulled her hands out of his and put them in her lap while Tony nervously shifted in his chair. _What game Gibbs decided to play with them?_

"The relationship will interfere with your work and don't tell me it won't because it will. It's inevitable so don't make promises you can't keep." Gibbs continued as he travelled with his eyes between them, watching as they looked at each other, both confused because they still weren't sure whether Gibbs approved them or not.

"However, when I look at it from personal perspective – as a surrogate father of both of you – I can't think of anyone else who deserves such happiness more than you two." Gibbs told them totally sincerely with his usual smirk on his face because he wished them all the good luck in the world. This couple was meant to be together, he was sure of that.

He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest because he wanted to keep his hands busy. He didn't like to talk about his feelings but knew that he had to tell them what he was thinking or they wouldn't believe that he really approved them. "You obviously love each other and... I don't see any reason why I should stay in your way." He finished and watched as they again joined their hands and looked over at him with grateful expressions.

"But, if we are supposed to make it work, we have to set new rules which will apply to you as a couple." Gibbs however cooled down their elation because the fact he approved them didn't mean they could do everything they want.

"Because I really don't want to happen once again anything like a while ago when I caught you in the women's restroom." He explained to them as he uncrossed his arms and clasped them in front of him, waiting for some reaction. Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then on Gibbs as they nodded in agreement. They couldn't protest against it after all, he was their boss and they had to follow his rules and orders.

Gibbs watched their silent agreement and then he rubbed his hands as he looked forward to the interrogation he planned while he was watching them through the one-way mirror. He was supposed to set the rules for them and the interrogation was the perfect opportunity how to start with it. Because they probably thought that he didn't have a clue about what was happening here – and that was their great mistake.

"What have you been doing here, anyway?" He fired a question on them as Tony looked at Ziva, sensing some trouble ahead. Gibbs used his interrogation voice – that wasn't a good sign.

"Signing those papers McGee prepared for us." Tony shrugged with his shoulders, squeezing Ziva's hand because she again looked rather terrified. He couldn't blame her but on the other hand – Gibbs already approved them so he was sure that even though they behaved recklessly, it won't have any serious impacts.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes on him as he looked back and forth between them. "Weren't you supposed to sign them hours ago?" He asked them calmly, wondering with what excuse they will be able to come up with.

Ziva looked over at him as she was getting angry. They just obeyed his order, that was everything they did. She was able to admit that she did a mistake when she turned both phones off without any thought that Gibbs might need them but on the other hand – they needed privacy and McGee with Abby just didn't want to give it to them. And she was sure that the main reason why they called was because they wanted to know if anything happened between her and Tony and not just some stupid papers they were supposed to sign.

"You recalled us from the assignment and ordered to us to solve our problem. So we followed your order – we solved it." She started to defend them because they didn't do anything bad. They just did what they always do – they followed orders of their boss.

Gibbs looked at her and put one of his hands on the table as he turned to her. "And you needed more than six hours to solve it?" He asked her because whatever problem they had, it could be solved in just a matter of minutes, not hours. And even though he had very clear idea what they were doing, it didn't mean that they could just disappear.

Ziva immediately lowered her head as the red color filled her cheeks with embarrassment. She had to admit that Gibbs had a point here – they didn't need all day to solve their problem. It was solved practically immediately but for the rest of the time they tried to fuck their brains out and she really didn't want to admit it aloud to him even though she was pretty aware of the fact that he got the picture and knew what they were doing for all the time.

Gibbs turned his head to Tony who lowered his head as well, hiding his face between his hands. He already admitted that he slept with Ziva and he really didn't want to provoke Gibbs anymore. Not that it was necessary, his boss couldn't expect any less from them after all. The tension between them was unbearable and it just waited for the right moment to explode.

Gibbs traveled between them with his eyes for some while before he straightened back up and crossed his arms across his chest, determined to push them further. "Do you think I don't know that McGee and Abby tried to reach you but your phones were off? That you checked out of the hotel at five even though I told you that you had to be checked out _by_ five, not punctually _at_ five?" He continued in his interrogation, just watching as their head lowered even more.

Tony knew that trying to make an eye contact with Ziva would be a mistake so he just kept his head down, not daring to say anything. It was truth after all that they didn't consider that something might occur and Gibbs might need their help even though they were taken out of the assignment officially. It suddenly made him to wonder how Gibbs knew about all of this, where he got those information.

When they didn't say anything, Gibbs just got the proof that they realized how irresponsible their behavior was. But he still wasn't entirely done with them. "Why it took you hour and half to get here and sign those papers? The ride here from the hotel usually takes about an hour." He asked them and remarked, waiting for what excuse they will use.

Both Tony and Ziva bulged their eyes out, wondering how the hell Gibbs would know about their little encounter at her apartment. Sure, he was Gibbs so he knew everything but such accurate information about their ride here surprised them. The tone of his voice convinced them that Gibbs had certain suspicion where they were. The question was – was it worth to continue lying and stick with the made-up story or tell him the truth?

"Traffic jam?" Tony offered uncertainly, cursing himself immediately because it just proved that they were guilty. He had to suppress the groan in pain because Ziva dug her nails into his hands, signing him how stupid his answer was.

Gibbs just chuckled mockingly, wondering whether Tony was just making fool of him. "Ah, traffic jam? I didn't know that synonym for 'traffic jam' is 'Ziva's apartment'." He noted, enjoying the sudden atmosphere that settled in the room. He could feel the confusion as they were both disconcerted with his knowledge and the way he probably obtained this information.

Ziva's breath hitched while Tony didn't even dare to breathe. They couldn't comprehend how Gibbs could know it because they didn't tell anybody about it. And they were sure nobody could spot them. Gibbs just smirked at their puzzlement, knowing how torturing this was for them. But he couldn't tell them how he knew about the fact they decided to stop by at Ziva's apartment on their way to NCIS.

He would betray Abby by this and because she didn't have any idea that he knew about it, he just couldn't do this to her. He just happened to be in her lab when she decided to track down phones of Tony and Ziva (again) and he caught a glimpse of their location before Abby took notice of his presence and immediately turned off the screen. It didn't take him long to put two and two together, especially after what he saw when he caught them in women's restroom, what these two were doing in Ziva's apartment.

"I think that our rule number one should be – no lying." Gibbs offered sternly when the only thing he got from them was a guilty silence.

Then he turned on his heel and slowly started his way back to the wall to put some distance between them and give them the space to pull themselves together. Tony lifted his head up and looked at Ziva guiltily, silently pleading for forgiveness that he was sometimes so stupid. However, Ziva sent him the same gaze as she again started to rub his palms gently. He smiled at her and both forgave each other for their reckless behavior because they were both to blame.

"Or maybe the rule number one should be that your job always comes first." Gibbs said as he turned around and leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles and his arms as he waited for their reaction.

They both turned their heads to him and then they looked at each other as they nodded in agreement. Such rule was expected after all and it was just natural for them because their work was always in the first place. They couldn't change it just because their relationship picked up new direction, certain things needed to remain in their status quo. So they didn't have any objections against this rule.

Gibbs watched them for a moment, satisfied with their silent agreement and then he took a deep breath to continue. "Another rule I want from you to follow and I will strictly enforce it – no making-out in the workplace. And that includes all possible displays of affection towards each other in the office, in this building, at the crime scene or wherever you are supposed to do your work." He told them with rather hard tone of his voice but he wanted them to be sure that he was pretty serious about it.

"You are here for work, to earn money, to save other people's lives, to catch killers and not for ripping each other's clothes off." He added his explanation for this rule even though he highly doubted that they will be able to keep it.

Not that he wanted to forbid them their usual teasing, their flirty banter – it was one of the things that made his team what it was. But everything has its limits and he just couldn't allow them to kiss each other to death in front of the whole office for example. That was overstepping the line he tried to delineate for years. And he suddenly couldn't let them to break it. People might think that he was becoming softer – thus he would lose certain part of his authority.

Nonetheless, he was willing to reduce the rigidity of this rule but after their relationship becomes more serious. Like engagement, marriage or pregnancy. Definitely not before that. Not that he was doubtful about their relationship – on the contrary, he was practically sure that the engagement will come within a year. DiNozzo has waited for her to be ready for years so there was no wonder he wanted to chain her to him as soon as possible so she couldn't run away from him. Ziva was sometimes very volatile person after all. And he couldn't wait for the day he will give her away because as her surrogate father, he had the exclusive right to do so since her father was already dead.

Tony couldn't help than smile slyly at it even though it was absolutely inappropriate. He didn't like the rule but on the other hand – he understood Gibbs in this. From Ziva's expression it was obvious that she thought about it in the same way like him. She stopped the movement of her hands as she sighed disappointedly even though she predicted that such rule will come. She pulled out her hands out of his and put them in her lap, telling herself that it was better to start with this rule as soon as possible so she could get used to it.

When they both nodded, not daring to say something since they didn't consider themselves in some convenient position to negotiate with him so they didn't have any objections, Gibbs hummed in approval and went on. "Rule number three – no solving or venting your relationship problems in work." He informed them, looking at them as he meant this absolutely seriously.

"You're both sometimes too hot-headed so I have no doubt that some problems in your relationship will occur. And in that case I feel obliged to remind you that you are supposed to work as a _team_. Which means that the team work mustn't be affected by whatever dispute between you two." He added as an explanation and couldn't help than feel amused by their concerned faces. They probably haven't considered yet that they might get into some fight during their relationship.

"I don't care whether you won't talk to each other or whether you will yell at each other – I still expect the same performance from both of you. The job isn't responsible for your arguments and the team neither. The team will work as it is supposed to work, no matter how mad you are at one another." He continued to preach them because he really wasn't interested in their quarrels.

Ziva sent Tony a pensive look as they both suddenly remembered all of their arguments they have had throughout those years and they couldn't do anything else than agree with Gibbs. They were hot-headed, they jumped to conclusions very often without giving a chance to explain and that was one of the reason why they didn't get together sooner after all. Because instead of proper talking, they let misunderstandings to direct their lives and presumed something they shouldn't have presumed.

But it was something they both wanted to work on because they agreed on 'no more misunderstandings'. They eventually nodded with their heads in acknowledgement as neither of them said a word, only proving that Gibbs really knew them very well and was aware of what might happen in the future. And truth to be told – they were rather quarrelsome personalities.

Gibbs immediately continued after their nods, wanting to get this over with. "Rule number four which correspondents with rule number three – the relationship is just between you two. So don't burden me, McGee or anybody in this building with your arguments." He warned them as he unfolded his arms and put them behind his back, watching them closely.

"Unless we asked you tell about it to us. But we aren't your communication devices and we certainly don't want to become your mediators in your little war game. So I don't care how do you will solve the problem but you will solve it by yourselves and you won't embroil other people into it." He explained further because he was getting tired of solving their arguments by himself. Even though he directly hasn't done it, he always had to push them together so they would finally talk to each other.

Tony and Ziva exchanged rather astonished looks like if this thought to bother anyone with their arguments didn't cross their minds but that wasn't true at all and they both knew it. Not that they did it intentionally, they usually chose not to talk with each other and people around them just got tired of the situation so they gave them a push and made them to solve it. Like Gibbs this morning.

But they nodded in agreement in the end because again – they couldn't say a word against it. Gibbs sighed in relief, glad that they didn't have any objections because he really didn't want to fire them. They have proven themselves numerous times and they really did deserve to be given a chance. He just hoped that they won't disappoint him and will follow those rules he has just set for them.

He watched them for few seconds, contemplating what to add but couldn't find anything. They respected him greatly, he was sure of that so he wasn't able to come up with anything else that needed to be said. "And because I can't think of anything else right now, I reserve a right to add some rules in the case it will be needed. From now on, Rule 12 doesn't concern you and you will follow these ones we've just set. If not, you're fired." He said finally, wanting this to close it. Their case still wasn't solved and he had other things to do.

They both just nodded again, hoping that this torture was over. But with Gibbs, they couldn't be so sure. So they continued to sit calmly, waiting if anything else will come. Gibbs stopped leaning against the wall as he straightened back up, looking them up and down and noticing how tired they actually seemed to be. Although he was tempted to punish them for breaking his rule by forcing them to work overnight, he took a pity on them in the end.

"Go home, take some rest. You looked like zombies so I think that some good night sleep will refresh you enough." He told them as he started his way to the door from interrogation room, wanting to leave them in peace since they looked that they wanted to throw themselves at each other. And he really didn't have to witness that.

But before he stepped out on the corridor, he turned around and looked at them sternly. "I'm expecting you in the morning. On time." He emphasized because he was pretty much aware of what they will do during the night.

They both smiled at him guiltily as he nodded at them and reached for the doorknob. "Boss?" Tony's voice suddenly stopped him in his movement. He turned around slightly with raised eyebrow in question, silently asking Tony what he wanted.

Tony stood up from the table and went over to him because he wanted to tell him this in close proximity, to show him how much he valued that they were given a chance. "Thank you." He told him as his voice was quivering because he has never thought that he will say such sincere thanks to his boss.

Gibbs stared into his eyes for quite some time before he flickered his gaze onto Ziva as well. Even though she hasn't said anything, the grateful expression in her face spoke for itself. And because Gibbs wasn't the man of words, instead of something like 'you're welcome', he just winked at them and disappeared to finally leave them alone so they could start to celebrate that their relationship was approved.

Tony watched the door for a while, just to be sure that Gibbs didn't plan to return. Then he turned on his heel to face Ziva. She still sat at the table, looking at him with a soft smile on her lips, trying to fight the urge to scream in happiness. It didn't take her long to get up from the table as well and take those few steps so she could get closer to him. She stood right in front of him, suddenly not knowing what to do with her hands because they just yearned to touch him everywhere they were able to reach.

He just opened his arms to her and put them around her body as he embraced her tightly like if he was afraid that she might disappear and this all was just a dream. She cuddled up against his chest, opening her palm so she could feel his heartbeat under her hand. He started to play with her hair between his fingers, her hot breath which tickled his neck, making havoc in his head because all he wanted to do was to kiss her right now.

Which, of course, he soon did because he couldn't control himself anymore. He stuck his finger under her chin and lifted it up to make her look at him. She was still giving him the soft smile as she stared at him amorously, her eyes slipping to his lips, silently begging him to kiss her. She didn't dare to kiss him first because she was still pretty aware of her betrayal and she was convinced that she didn't deserve him.

Tony caressed her face lightly with his fingers, trying to assure her that he forgave her everything. Even though he sensed that there was something deeper that prevented her from defying to Gibbs, he didn't ask what it was. It seemed to be her personal problem with Gibbs and that was none of his business after all. He was sure that Gibbs will talk about it with Ziva sooner or later.

Then he finally bent down and claimed her lips in a sweet and slow but passionate kiss. She sighed into the kiss, grasping his shirt between her fingers helplessly as she desperately tried to hold on to something. It felt like a lifetime since they last kissed even though it was just few minutes. It was like to be on a cloud nine, that much full of happiness and joy.

He slowly wandered with his hands across her back as he put his right hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward to bring her body closer to his, so he could feel the warmth she emanated. He groaned into her mouth as she raised one of her hands and started to rake his hair in a way he loved. The other hand of his soon found its way under her blouse as he gently massaged her waist, smiling because she was practically sweating as the heat washed over her thanks to it.

They parted eventually for air and he gazed at her with affectionate face. Ziva kept her eyes closed for a while, licking her lips slowly and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her tongue as he watched how it grazed the delicate mouth of hers. She then opened her eyes, batting her eyelashes on him in the process and sending him desirous look which told him that she wanted his lips also elsewhere on her body and not just on her mouth.

He tucked her hair behind her ears lovingly, stroking her face and grazing his thumb across her bottom lip. "I still can't believe it. He approved us." He said, beaming at her with such intensity that the corners of his mouth started to ache but he couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to lift her up and spin her around because he probably has never felt such happy in his life like he felt right now.

Ziva returned him the beam because she couldn't stop smiling by herself. She played with his hair between her fingers as she stuck her hand behind his shirt and started to caress his chest. "I know. It's like a fairy tale." She replied, slipping her eyes on his lips again because all she wanted was his marvelous lips on hers.

He complied with her wish immediately, crashing them on her mouth, biting her painfully but she didn't mind. He practically bent her over and she had to do her best to keep herself standing as she shifted her hands on his arms to find some support. He did the same opposite – one of his hands was still on the small of her back, supporting her and the other hand of his crept down as he lifted her leg and she stumbled.

She tried to keep her balance but he stumbled after her. Their bodies crashed on the table and Tony finally realized what they were doing and especially, where they were doing it. And he would be damned if it wasn't one of his fantasies to take her here on the table in the middle of the interrogation room. He was pretty sure that she had such fantasy as well because she didn't try to stop him.

But the fact that Gibbs knew where they were and that he probably didn't leave the building yet, made them both to stop. They broke the kiss in the same time, both breathing heavily as Tony straightened back up and offered his hand to Ziva to help her to stand as well. She accepted it, adjusting herself a little bit, hoping that nobody was in the next room or on the corridor.

"Let's go home." Tony offered, hoping that their movie night was still in plan. Although they probably won't get to watch some movie because he wanted her. ASAP.

She smiled at him widely, shook with her head amusingly and grabbed him by his arm as she opened the door from the interrogation room and went out on the corridor. He let her to drag him after her, glad that they will finally get out of here and looking forward to the pleasant evening he wanted to spend with her.

_**The End of Chapter 27** _


	28. Worst Personality Trait

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 28 – Worst Personality Trait** _

After they took their belongings, sent another grateful smile to Gibbs who sat at his desk and moved their baggage from NCIS's car to Ziva's car in the underground parking lot, they finally started their way out of there. Since Ziva didn't want to let Tony to drive, she was the one who controlled the wheel and Tony could pout as he wanted. She pondered for a while where to head and then she decided that Tony's apartment was the best idea.

The ride was silent and also – a little bit awkward. It sort of dawned on them that they were now in serious relationship, that their dreams finally came true. They called each other boyfriend and girlfriend which was something they wanted to do for so long but suddenly it seemed... surreal. Gibbs approved them so that was no matter, their friends will be thrilled after they will learn about this but there was still something that was bugging them. It was a long time for both of them since they've been in a serious relationship after all.

Various unpleasant questions still circled around in their heads. They still had a lot of things to talk about, especially how they will handle their relationship now. Like what the other demanded during it, not to mention they also needed to schedule their date because they haven't been on a date yet. And because both of them wanted this to do right, it was absolutely natural that they wanted their relationship to be 'normal'. So to go on a date was absolutely necessary.

But there were also positive thoughts about it. Neither of them still could believe that they made a couple for just few hours because they seemed to be in absolute harmony. Everything went in perfect sync – it was like if they were together for a lifetime. Ziva couldn't remember a day when she felt so relaxed next to some man while Tony's heart was finally healed and the big hole caused by Wendy was completely filled. Something inside him changed – the anxiety he used to feel from the day his mother died, disappeared.

Not that he thought everything was absolutely perfect. Gibbs was right – they should expect that some troubles and arguments will come. It was a natural thing in every relationship after all but he was sure they will be able to overcome it. They loved each other and even though love wasn't always enough, they shared a strong bond nobody could sever. Nothing in the world could tear them apart.

Ziva tried to focus on the driving and ignore those questions that were nagging her. She was satisfied, she was contented but on the other hand another wave of unimaginable fear washed over her. _What if he decides one day that he doesn't love her anymore? What if he leaves her after he learns about all those horrible things she was forced to do?_ She shook her head vehemently – Tony knew almost everything about her, he knew that she wasn't a bad person.

_What if he abandons her after he finds out what she has had to endure in order to survive in various dangerous situations she has been in? What if he is just too blinded by the love he feels for her that he doesn't see all her negative pages, her haunting past, her sometimes contradictory personality?_ She winced at those thoughts, shaking her head again to get them out of her mind as she breathed out in attempt to calm her breathing.

Tony looked over at her in concern because she looked like if she had a panic attack but she turned to him and sent him a warm smile so he just guessed that she was just nervous or something. He raised his hand and traced his fingers alongside her arm gently to soothe her a little bit. She relaxed visibly and he yawned slightly, taking into the scenery he could see from the car's window. He had to admit that Ziva was driving carefully so he didn't even try to make some joke.

Although Tony's touch was able to ease the pain she felt in her chest, Ziva was still nervous. She realized what she needed to do to calm herself completely and get rid of those annoying questions in her head – she had to go home and to be alone for a while so she could apply a treatment she was used to apply from time to time when she felt uncertain and insecure which might cause a panic attack.

It was a treatment her therapist trained her to use after she returned from Somalia and her nightmares were haunting her. She was afraid that Saleem wasn't dead at all and that he will come back for her one day. Luckily, she was able to convince herself thanks to this treatment that the sight how Saleem was shot into the head right in front of her was real in truth, so she didn't have to be afraid of him anymore.

But it required talking to herself aloud and she was uncomfortable with doing it in front of other people. She minded even the presence of her therapist so she advised to her to do it alone in her apartment where she could talk, yell and argue with her inner self like she wanted. It helped her to get over the worst moments on numerous occasions when she felt completely dragged down so she didn't have any doubt that it was exactly what she needed right now.

Her problem was how to explain it to Tony. It was obvious that he expected that their movie night was still in plan and she knew how much she will disappoint him after she will tell him that she needed to be alone for a while. Not to mention how much it will hurt him and that was exactly she didn't want to happen. She hurt him and disillusioned him too many times today and he really didn't deserve this.

On the other hand, she knew that he will do everything he saw in her eyes and it made her feel even worse. But if she wants to be free of those stupid questions and doubts in her head, she will have to risk it and hurt him. She just hoped that he will somehow understand her need to be with herself and that he will actually believe her that she just tried to become a better person. And especially thanks to him. She wanted to ask for few hours, not for years after all.

Tony sensed her agitation, something was certainly going around her mind. Everytime he looked at her, she seemed to be in her own world. Something wasn't right but he couldn't tell what, however, he decided not to interrupt her train of thoughts and patiently waited until they will reach his apartment. He didn't want to cause some quarrel between them by pushing her.

After few minutes when she parked her car in front of his apartment building, completely off-balance because she still didn't find the best way how to tell him, Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and sat back in the seat, scratching his head. "You're not coming up with me, are you?" He asked her directly, not wanting to circle around it so he was rather straightforward. But the tone of his voice was calm – not angry, not resigned and not even disappointed.

Ziva gripped the steering wheel between her hands as she closed her eyes and breathed out to release the tension she felt. He knew her damn good well because he recognized that something was wrong with her. She could expect it because he was able to read in her like a book sometimes. She lifted one of her hands and rubbed her forehead pensively, trying to come up with something.

"I would love to, Tony. Really, I would... But..." She began as she looked out of the window for a while, searching for the right words how to explain what was running through her mind.

Then she turned her head to him and bit her lip thoughtfully. "I just need some time to... deal with it." She told him, not wanting to tell him directly what she wanted to do during her time alone because she felt ashamed of it. Still, it was the best way how to get rid of those doubts even though it required talking to herself and she was just afraid that he will think she is insane or something.

Tony looked at her as well as turned slightly in his seat to face her. "Deal with it?" He asked her for assurance that he heard right. He thought that they were over it, they made a couple and that was it. _Why does she need to deal with it?_

Ziva sighed and raked her hair as she tried desperately to find a way how to explain it. "Tony, please – try to understand me. It's not even twenty-four hours when I thought that we will never get together, that you will be mad at me for the rest of your life." She told him, her eyes pleading him to comprehend her needs. He just stared at her and let her talk, giving her the chance to clarify what her problem exactly was.

She took him by his hand and intertwined their fingers even though he tried to curl his hand into a fist so she couldn't do it. She started to rub her thumb across his palm, trying to make him relax and let her explain what she was feeling. He looked at their joined hands and then at her. He could see the love for him shining in her eyes so whatever problem she had, it didn't mean that she stopped love him, that she wanted to stop with this.

"And suddenly we are here, together as a couple. After all these years we finally admitted our feelings and not only to each other but to ourselves as well. We stopped fighting against it and gave in to it." She continued after she was sure that he was giving her the chance to express whatever was running on her mind.

Tony couldn't resist raising his hand as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear lovingly, caressing her face lightly in the process. She sighed and closed her eyes for a while as she shook with her head. "But with Gibbs's approval on top of that... I just... It's too much, too..." She tried to found the right words without saying clichés but she couldn't find any.

"Too good to be true?" Tony finished for her with a weary sigh as he put his hand back into his lap. He couldn't comprehend why she just wasn't able to believe that something nice could happen to her and that she deserved it.

"Yes, exactly!" Ziva exclaimed, opening her eyes swiftly because she still had them closed as she enjoyed the way his fingers traced the skin on her face.

She looked directly into his eyes, her heart pounding against her ribs because she thought that maybe he finally understood her problem. But Tony just gave a light shake of his head, signing her that he didn't have any idea what was going on here. Everytime he thought that she couldn't confuse him even more, she did the complete opposite and the confusion went even deeper.

Ziva watched his face for few seconds and her expression soon fell because she realized that he didn't comprehend anything. "You do not understand it, do you?" She asked him after she gulped, the fear she felt because of the answer dripping from the tone of her voice.

Tony chuckled as he broke the eye contact with her and looked wistfully out of the window for a brief second. "To be honest – no I don't..." He began but she didn't let him to finish as she gave a sob and turned her head away from him because all she now wanted was to cry.

"God, I cannot believe that I am doing this again." She whispered more to herself than to him because she was betraying him once more. He didn't know what was happening with her and truth to be told – she didn't know it either. She felt disgusted by herself again and even more than in the interrogation room an hour ago. She was hurting him all over again even though she didn't intend to do it.

Tony sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He knew what she was feeling towards herself right now but he didn't want her to feel so low again. Although he was hurting, although it pained him what she was doing to him, he still tried to understand her, to give her the chance to explain, to give her what she demanded. He loved her – maybe too much because he was completely blinded and he didn't care what he was feeling. The most important thing for him was her happiness, he had no regards to his feelings, it didn't matter to him at all.

He raised his hand and reached for her head as he took her by her chin and turned her gaze to him. "Hey, it's OK. If you let me finish, I would tell you that even though I don't understand it, I respect it." He told her, looking into her eyes that were full of fear and surprise.

She was afraid of that he will leave her which he had every right to do after what she has put him through. Part of her wished actually for it because it would give her quite a slap and maybe she would finally stop hurting him. But the other part of her didn't want him to go away because her heart wouldn't be able to stand it, she would probably kill herself if he left her even though it would be just for a simple reason – to give her a lesson of never take someone for granted.

And she was surprised as well – she has never expected that he will be so supportive and understanding. Well, not that she didn't expect it at all because it was part of his natural character but she thought he will be mad at her. And he wasn't which was something she couldn't comprehend but on the other hand, it just proved her how much he was in love with her. Totally and madly in love with her. With her – not with somebody else, she was the one to have such luck that Anthony DiNozzo fell in love with her.

Tony still held her chin as he started to trace his thumb across her jaw gently, trying to assure her like that about his words. "The only person who knows what's the best for you is you, Ziva. And if you think that you need time to – I don't know – to get accustomed to it, to absorb it somehow, then the only thing I can do is to give you the demanded time and comply with your wish." He told her sincerely, watching as she closed her eyes and opened them while she sighed, biting her lip adorably because his touch was consoling her like nothing else.

"I love you and I know you love me and that's all that matters to me. So, take your time. Absorb it. I just hope your feelings won't change during this 'getting used to' phase." He finished, trying to sound casual like if it wasn't such a big deal. Inside, he was hurting but he knew that this was important to her so he rather suppressed his true feelings. He didn't want to bring himself to admit that maybe she just wasn't committed to this relationship like he was.

Slight hint of panic appeared in her eyes as she realized that he was afraid that her feelings for him weren't that strong he first thought. But he was wrong because she loved him, she loved him inexpressibly much – her problem was her inner issue, it didn't have anything to do with him. She just needed some time to get herself together so she could be free of the burden because he didn't deserve to be bothered by her inner demons.

She shifted in the driver's seat closer to him as she palmed his cheeks and leaned over to kiss him while the hand he had on her face found its way to her hair. She just gently brushed her lips against his before she pulled away to look at him. He had his eyes closed but when he realized that the kiss won't come until he opens his eyes, he obeyed and opened them as he gazed at her curiously, waiting for what she wanted to say.

She raked the hair on the back of his head while she was still palming his face. "They won't change, I swear." She whispered looking directly into his eyes, searching for the trust she needed.

Tony gulped and blinked slowly with his eyes as the sign of affirmation that he believed her. Ziva breathed out and then claimed his lips between hers, pulling his head closer as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He buried his fingers into her hair, purring into her mouth in delight and regretting that they were in the car because he couldn't get even closer to her and pressed his body against hers.

But the kiss convinced him enough that her feelings for him were real and minimally of the same strength as his. He realized that whatever problem bothered her, it had nothing to do with him, that it was purely her problem. Still, it hurt him that she didn't want to confide with it to him and that she was running away from him. But he sensed as well as hoped that she will confide eventually to him with it, nevertheless he had the impression that there was one person to whom she will go first.

They parted simultaneously but stayed leaned in each other's proximity. "So, how long it will take? A week?" He asked her while he slipped one of his hands on her arm and rubbed it gently as he played with her hair with the other.

"Month?" He added to his question a little bit diffidently, hoping that it won't take so much time. He just wanted to be with her until the end of the world and enjoy those things so typical for being together, like the way she massaged the nape of his neck right now for example.

She couldn't help than smile at his facial expression because even though he sounded a little bit shyly, he had absolutely adorable look plastered on his face. "No, Tony. Just give me this night. All I am asking for is just few hours of time." She told him, licking her lips as she shifted one of her hands on his cheek, caressing it soothingly.

He smiled at her as he took the hand she had on his cheek and kissed her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. She wanted to give something in return for that he was so understanding towards her so she gently traced her fingers alongside his jaw as she spoke up. "I promise I will be here in the morning so we can go to the work together, OK?" She told him, hoping that he will take it as some kind of compensation for what she was doing to him.

Luckily for her, Tony beamed at her with his typically DiNozzo smile as he raised his hand and adjusted her hair because he ruffled them few seconds ago. "That depends... Will you let me drive?" He asked her teasingly because he wanted to lighten up the mood somehow, knowing that this topic will definitely do it.

She understood his attempt and appreciated it greatly. She really could thank heavens for that he loved her so much that he was able to get over her behavior and be his usual goofy self. "Hey, don't push it." She warned him as she smacked his arm and pulled away from him but she was smiling with amusement, glad that there was no awkwardness between them anymore.

Tony groaned, falsely annoyed as he sat back into the passenger's seat, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine – I give up." He said, knowing that he didn't give up at all. He was determined to try to make her to let him drive her car very soon. She won't slip from this one so easily.

Ziva smiled at him satisfied, feeling more freely thanks to his comprehension of her problems and his unrelenting effort to keep things optimistic. Tony stared out pensively out of the window as he realized something, scratching his head. "At least I can use the free time I have now. I have a date to cancel." He mused more to himself than to her, thinking about the best way how to reject the woman with whom he was supposed to go on a date next week.

The smile on Ziva's face immediately faded as her veins was filling with fiery anger driven by the sudden jealousy that appeared out of nowhere. _He has a date? With a woman? Although they are now together?_ There was no chance that she will let him to get away with this. She was fuming, ready to kill the woman who tried to steal her Tony from her. Not to mention that she wanted to kill him as well. _What is he thinking?_ _He is hers, no woman has the right to even glance at him! And he doesn't have any right to associate with them, he is her property right now!_

"What?! You scheduled a date?" She asked him unbelievingly, her firing eyes burning a hole into his head. Fine, she could comprehend that he might be mad at her because of her behavior but that didn't mean she will allow to him to go on a date with some woman.

Tony snapped his head at her, suddenly realizing that what he said was aloud. She didn't know that he was supposed to have a date with some woman, he didn't have any chance to tell about it to her. Not to mention to cancel it. "Hey, I've got the date before I even knew about our assignment! How was I supposed to know that it will turn out like this?" He started to defend himself because he arranged the date few hours before Vance told them about the assignment and things turned well just today so he didn't have any reason to cancel it sooner. Now, when they were together, it was natural he will cancel it.

Ziva was still glaring at him like if she wanted to kill him but he was able to stand it because he didn't dare to blink. "Tony, if you do not cancel the date tonight, I will kill you tomorrow, you can bet on it." She threatened him, meaning this absolutely seriously as the green-eyed monster started to control her mind.

"You are a taken man." She added for assurance to show him that when she said she was possessive, she meant it. She was able to get over innocent flirting but when it would cross the line, she was ready to kill.

Tony first watched her with neutral expression but soon it turned into a smile. _God, how he loved when she was jealous._ He knew he couldn't tell her because she would probably threaten to kill him again and not only with a paperclip, but she was darn cute when she was jealous. And he had to do his best to resist the urge to kiss her right now so he just continued smiling at her like a madman.

"I will. Don't worry." He told her with amusement because she apparently waited for some kind of confirmation that he will really do it. He didn't even want to go on a date with that woman but she was very persistent and he didn't see any reason why he wouldn't accept the invitation when the woman of his heart showed no interest. But that was week ago and things had changed.

She furrowed her eyebrows at his beaming face, not comprehending why he was smiling so widely. She couldn't stand the smile so she turned her head away from him, still angry with him. But she was madder at the woman with whom he was supposed to have a date. _How dare she?_ Well, it was understandable since they got together just this morning so technically – he was a free man a week ago. He was allowed to go on a date with whatever woman he wanted.

"What is her name?" She fired at him suddenly, wanting to know whether she at least knew her or not. She couldn't help herself, when she just thought about Tony with another woman, her blood started to boil inside her veins.

Tony had to show his best self-restraint to stop himself from laughing aloud as his smile widened and the corners of his mouth started to ache. He didn't say anything, knowing that it will just make her even angrier and she will eventually look at him. Ziva was wondering why he didn't respond so she turned her head back and the smile he had plastered on his face annoyed her to no end.

"What are you smiling at?" She barked at him, feeling guilty for her behavior right now. He should be the one who was angry with her, she didn't have any right to be mad at him after what she has put him through. He tried to do everything he saw in her eyes and she was now scolding him for something he couldn't be blamed for.

He just continued smiling as he poked her into her arm. "It's nice. You're still jealous." He told her as he just couldn't stop smiling at it, highly delighted that she was showing such emotion.

Ziva just snorted annoyingly, rolled her eyes at him as she shook with her head and looked out of the window, refusing to look at him. She really didn't see her jealousy as something funny because she was really ready to kill any woman that would try to steal her Tony from her – but just in the case that threats wouldn't work. And the fact he was enjoying it made her irritated. He wasn't supposed to know how much she was jealous because it boosted his ego and that was really something he didn't need.

Tony was pretty aware about what she was thinking about. Because to compel Ziva David to confession that she was jealous was rather hard. Although he was successful in it lately – she admitted twice this week that she was jealous. And for the second time it was this morning, so why not to have fun with it, especially when she was jealous over a woman who wasn't Wendy.

He reached with his hand to grab her chin and make her to look at him. He had to use a huge amount of strength because she was refusing to cooperate but in the end he managed to turn her head back to him. She looked at him with rather hard expression and with flaming eyes, challenging him to tell him about every woman that approached him lately so she could start planning how to get rid of them.

He just gently grazed his thumb across her jaw and then leaned forward to kiss her. He watched as her expression softened as he was getting closer to her and he was sure that she will respond to his kiss. She sighed in the moment his lips touched hers and melted, letting him to wrap his arms around her body as he stuck his hands behind her blouse to massage her waist gently. Car really wasn't the best place for making-out but he couldn't pass it up.

She couldn't keep her hands for herself as well as she slowly palmed his cheeks, then she shifted them into his hair, raking them between her fingers. She didn't have any other choice than to kiss him back because the love she could feel from his side was just too overwhelming. He didn't cease to amaze her with the amount of love he felt for her and it made her feel guilty because even though she knew that her love for him was great, she still had the impression that she didn't show it enough.

When they parted, she gazed at him with apologetic look while he was smiling down at her contentedly. "How can you still love me when all I do is hurting you?" She asked him, feeling terrible again, the whole thing with his date forgotten as she returned back to the conversation they had before that.

Tony clicked with his tongue wearily as he caressed her cheek, still holding her chin just in case she wanted to turn away. "Like I said before already – I'm truly, madly and deeply in love with you. I would forgive you anything right now." He told her seriously, looking deep inside her soul through her eyes because what he just said was true. He loved her beyond description and even though her words held the painful truth, he was able to ignore it.

She had to smile softly at the sincerity of his words, it made her heart leap but the guilt still predominated her thoughts. "Even the worst personality trait of mine?" She asked him because she knew very well about those negative pages of her personality but it seemed that she wasn't able to change them even though she tried pretty hard to achieve it.

Tony just watched her sadly because he didn't want her to think about herself like that but he couldn't bring himself to react as she averted her eyes from him and shoved his hand away from her face. She sat back into her seat, staring out of the window contemplatively. "Because I know it is my worst personality trait. I am pushing people away even though it is exactly I do not want to do." She uttered sorrowfully, feeling disappointed and disgusted with herself again. She hated to feel like that but it was true and she knew it.

Tony sighed and shifted in the seat as he mirrored her position and sat back to the seat as well. He contemplated for few seconds what to tell her as he played with his fingers in his lap. "I won't lie to you because it is your worst personality trait." He then said, deciding to be honest with her and not to lie to her.

Ziva looked absently into his direction and then she turned her head back to the window as she chuckled unhappily in acknowledgment. She knew he was right very well after all but the fact he was pretty aware of it as well didn't make her feel any better. Because it meant that he was suffering because of her completely voluntarily and probably even deliberately like if he wanted to punish himself for something but she couldn't find why he would do that.

Tony fell silent for a while, pondering whether to tell her the whole truth but she need to gain her self-confidence again and he was sure that this will be able to do it. "But it's also one of the reasons why I fell in love with you." He said, not daring to look at her because talking about negative pages of someone else's personality wasn't the most pleasant conversation in the world.

She blinked in surprise and turned her head to him absolutely astonished with his words. He couldn't be serious, how something so terrible like her worst personality trait could be one of the reasons why he fell in love with her? And he was so much crazy about her that he was able to get over with and accept it as part of her personality without demanding a change in her.

"Really?" She asked him unbelievingly, her heart threatening to explode as her heart pounded against her ribs. She really couldn't comprehend how it was possible.

Tony looked over at her and then turned his head back to stare out of the window as he prepared himself for the explanation. "Yeah. You know to an outsider you appear to be... perfect, without any flaw. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're strong, you're brave, you're uncompromising..." He started as he counted her virtues on his fingers, hoping it will get her into better mood and gain her self-assurance back.

"With the entire past of yours as Mossad assassin, the way you're able to kick other people's butts, your ninja ways and how much you're dedicated to your job... It's almost like if you were a robot." He continued and risked to look at her with those last words. She was watching him with interest, not at all surprised with what he said because he was right and she felt very flattered by it.

When he saw she wasn't mad at him for using certain words, he took her by her hand and intertwined their fingers, stroking her palm with his thumb in small circles. "But there are times when you let people know what you feel and it's also the same moment when your worst personality trait appears. Because in order to maintain your 'robot pose', you start pushing people away, to shut them down so they couldn't get closer because they are already too close for your liking." He said, knowing it might hurt her but instead of some angry reaction, she squeezed his hand as the sign that she was still listening attentively, probably agreeing with everything he has said.

He smiled at her and raised his other hand to caress her cheek lovingly and tuck her hair behind her ears. "However, this personality trait – as horrible as it is – makes you... human. It humanizes you because everybody suddenly registers that you are just a human who has feelings like anyone else. You just deal with them in a different way." He continued, looking into her eyes, glad that she was finally stripped off the Mossad mask she used to apply whenever they talked about her feelings.

Ziva smiled at him as familiar warmth washed over her – it was an amazing feeling to be embraced by his love. Suddenly, it didn't scare her that he was able to recognize what was happening with her because if they were supposed to make it work between them, then it was absolutely necessary. And she could thank heavens for that he knew her so well and was able to understand her needs.

Tony decided to dig even deeper when he saw her smile even though it wasn't a big smile but a small, soft one he loved so much, he had to admit that. "Not to mention it makes you to be a woman as well because it symbolizes the typical relationship between man and woman." He noted, rubbing her arm gently and lovingly, using his poetical voice like if he was talking about some movie.

She chuckled at it and raised her eyebrow on him in question, wanting from him an explanation what he meant by it. She was rather curious what her worst personality trait had to do with 'typical relationship between man and woman', as he called it. Because she didn't have any idea what he was running through his mind. He was sometimes very unpredictable, especially when it came to various theories about life.

"You know – women pretend to be distant because they crave to be conquered by men. And men do everything they see in their eyes in attempt to win their heart." Tony explained, remarking that she was rather distant but his experience in the hotel told him that she wanted to be kissed, that she wanted to yield into temptation and to be honest – he did everything he could to make her give in. And if he wasn't persistent in his attempts, they would never get together.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him and slightly shook with her head with amusement but she was smiling. Even though he often pretended to be absolutely dumb, he was very smart in fact and his wits didn't have any competition. Well, McGee was probably more intelligent than Tony but Tony was smart in very cute, adorable way. Not to mention that he was hell of an agent – Gibbs was right when he said that Tony was one of the best agents he had ever worked with. Even her father acknowledged that.

She raised her hand and poked him into his nose before she started to play with his hair, watching as his eyes widened because he tried to stifle the purr in delight. "I do not think that anybody has every said to me something so nice. You got it totally right." She told him as she slipped her hand on his lips and grazed her thumb across his bottom lip.

He smiled at her widely and leaned forward to claim her lips. She responded to him immediately and naturally, slipping her hand back to his hair as her other hand gripped his. He took her by her neck to bring her closer even more, cursing the handbrake between them because he wanted so much to feel her body heat skin on skin. So all he could do right now was to kiss her feverishly as best he could.

She released his hand and palmed his face as she changed the angle of the kiss, not wanting to stop even though her lungs were screaming at her in the need of oxygen. She was slowly losing her strength as she melted into him, slowly but surely realizing that she didn't want to let him go ever in her life. She didn't care whether she will marry him in the future or not, she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life – that was her only wish.

When they parted, they were both absolutely breathless from the kiss. Tony leaned his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek gently, trying to get rid of the lustful haze that clouded his mind. This wasn't the right moment to feel horny, he meant this to be absolutely innocent kiss. However his body had apparently different opinion but he was determined to comply with her wish and let her alone for those few hours. So his need for her had to wait and he knew it.

She batted her eyelashes on him charmingly, probably guessing his thoughts as she massaged the nape of his neck. "Where have you been for all my life?" She asked him a rhetorical question so she didn't expect the answer as her eyes studied his face, trying to find the answer at least there.

Tony, however, sent her a soft smile as her slowly traced his fingers across her cheek to her jaw line, wanting to give her some answer. "Right beside you." He replied sincerely as he hoped that she will believe him. He wanted to do everything for her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to spoil her and pamper her. He just could hope that she will let him because she didn't see him by her side yet. But he was there – always, and he wanted to stay there for as long as she needs him to be.

Her eyes softened like never before. She had now the tenderest and most affectionate look on her face he has ever seen from her. Her breath hitched under the weight of his words because she really didn't expect that he will answer it, not to mention with such words. She again regretted that she didn't open her eyes sooner because he was right – he has been right beside her all the time, she just didn't allow to herself to see it.

She couldn't react in any other way than she did as she leaned forward, pulling his head down and kissing him with all her love she felt. The heat that rushed through her surprised her, together with the amount of passion that exploded between them. It was like if they didn't make love at all today, like if all they wanted was more and more and more.

OK, maybe she didn't need to be alone after all. At least her libido had that opinion because she became desirous with each passing second as she massaged his tongue with her own. She wanted him and he wanted her, she could feel it. _So why not to forget all of her previous doubts and just go with the flow?_ She slipped her hand down to his pants, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

Tony was astonished with her sudden assault. He could comprehend that she wanted to kiss him, to assure him that she loved him but the passion was burning. And even though he wanted her badly – and he meant _very badly_ – he knew that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, thinking that she was just playing with him because she told him she needed to deal with it at first and by that disappointed him and now she was suddenly opened to everything. He knew that she really needed some time for herself and he wanted to give it to her, no matter how much it hurt him.

So when her hand headed into his pants, he caught her by her wrist and prevented her from doing so as he broke the kiss and smiled at her with amusement. "I think that I'll rather go now. Before I will do something inappropriate." He told her, still holding her hand and poking her into her nose, knowing very well that it was primarily her who wanted to do something inappropriate.

She stared at him eagerly, her eyes begging and daring him to do something inappropriate because _God_ , she wanted him. But he was holding out against her gaze very successfully, smiling at her as he was guessing her thoughts right. But she demanded something from him before she got all horny and he felt obliged to give it to her, knowing that it was exactly what she wanted.

"So, see you in the morning?" He asked her for assurance that she really will come in the morning so they could go to the work together, giving her hand back to her, hoping that she will stop with her advances.

She lowered her eyes ashamed because she knew what he was doing. She shouldn't feel horny after she just demanded few hours of time from him. "Yeah, in the morning." She affirmed, lifting her head back up to him and apologizing to him with her gaze at least, hiding the disappointment as best she could but the tone of her voice betrayed her.

She couldn't resist and leaned forward to kiss him once again because she wanted to have some reminder before she will leave him, at least until morning when she will get another kiss. It suddenly seemed so tormenting to wait for another kiss until morning. Tony saw what she wanted to do and before she could reach his lips, he spoke up, wanting to lighten up the mood somehow.

"Will you let me drive?" He asked her for numerous times already, hoping that she will allow him one day to drive her car.

She chuckled and pulled away as she smiled at him widely. "Tony!" She shook her head at him. He was very persistent sometimes but her car was really precious to her – it was one of the symbols of her new life, one of her ways how to change it. And given his reputation with cars, she couldn't afford to lose something that symbolized something so significant.

Tony pouted disappointedly and threw his hands in the air in pretended frustration. "Hey, has anyone ever told you that relationship means sharing as well? I'm not responsible for the destruction of any of my cars." He told her annoyed but smiling in the same time. His attempt fulfilled his expectations – the goodbyes were approaching and he didn't want it to be awkward.

Ziva returned him the smile and patted his arm gently, trying to console him at least. "It is not about responsibility, Tony. It's called 'bad karma'." She remarked with amusement as she gave him a pinch and triumphantly grinned at him.

He glared at her with 'you-think-you-outsmarted-me-but-you're-really-wrong-because-I-will-get-you-next-time' look and flashed her one of his best smiles, knowing it made her knees go weak. She licked her lips unconsciously, looking him up and down as she tried to come up with something that would appease him enough so he would stop with forcing her to let him drive her car.

"But I promise that I will think it over and maybe one day..." She began but didn't have the chance to finish as he now was the one who leaned forward and kissed her gratefully. This promise was obviously enough for him but all she could think about right now was his marvelous lips that were deliciously kissing her.

He then broke the kiss as he ran his thumb across her upper and then bottom lip lovingly, looking deeply into her eyes. "Good night, sweetheart." He said, wanting to have the goodbye behind him because he really wasn't looking forward to go to his apartment alone but the sooner he will go through it, the better he will cope with it.

"Night, Tony. I love you." She wished him good night as well, understanding his desire to get this over with but she wanted to assure him once again about her feelings.

He smiled at her, pondering for a while whether to risk another kiss but then he just took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Then he reached for his baggage on the back seat, winked at her and get off the car. "Love you too." He said before he shut the door behind him, bending down to wave with his hand at her.

Ziva returned him the wave with a smile and then turned her attention to the car. She started it up and finally headed to her apartment. Tony stood there for a while, watching sadly as she drove away but knowing that it was necessary for the sake of both of them. If she needed to deal with some inner demons then he had to endure it. He sighed deeply as he turned around and slowly started his way to his apartment building.

_**The End of Chapter 28** _


	29. Daddy Issues

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 29 – Daddy Issues** _

Ziva stopped the car in front of her apartment building and sighed wearily. It broke her heart to let him stand there like a lost puppy as she was driving away but she needed to resolve her inner problem by herself. She couldn't solve it together with him because she couldn't even say with certainty what the problem was. She needed to figure out at first, so that's why she needed to be alone.

Luckily for her, Tony was head over heels in love with her and let her to go away. She smiled to herself because it still felt so surreal to know that he loved her and she loved him back and that they had a wonderful future in front of them. A week ago she would bet that he didn't have any feelings that went beyond friendship for her, that it was all sexual attraction but now she knew the truth. The amazing and fantastic truth that turned her world upside down.

Not that she didn't feel guilty for that she left him like that. It made her feel very bad and she knew that she behaved like a coward again, but this was her inner problem. And because she had too many problems, she didn't want to bother him with them. He was too sweet, too nice and too understanding over her needs that she just didn't have the heart to still explain that she had this problem and that problem. It wasn't fair to him and she wanted to break free of it so that her past could finally stop haunting her.

She got off the car, taking the baggage out of her trunk and headed to her apartment building. She waited for a while for the elevator, trying not to think about their little encounter here few hours ago but she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She wondered whether she will be able to just stand next to him in the elevator and not to think about nasty things whenever they will find themselves alone in some.

When she reached her floor, she slowly sauntered to her door, suddenly remembering those puppy's eyes Tony made on her and it made her to feel even worse. She unlocked the door of her apartment with an unhappy expression and went inside. The first the she noticed was the envelope that lay on the table she had next to her door where she usually put away her keys. Somebody obviously left some message for her.

She opened it curiously and started to read. _"Saw and especially heard your homecoming. ;) I'm returning the keys. Cory P.S. Congratulations to a boyfriend! Hope, he'll make you happy :)"_ The message inside informed her and she couldn't help than turn red in embarrassment. Next time she'll met with her neighbor, she had to remember to apologize to him because he obviously witnessed something he didn't need to see, and mostly to hear. They were absolutely oblivious to their surrounding with Tony so she didn't even consider that somebody might be disturbed by their actions.

She hid her spare keys on their usual place and then her gaze rested on the couch. The couch where she tried to kiss Tony to death, the couch where they experienced another wave of bliss as they worked on their orgasms, caressing skins of each other, screaming, moaning, groaning in pleasure, gasping for air... Simply, tried to fuck their brains out. It seemed like a lifetime suddenly, even though it was just few hours.

She went closer to the couch, tracing her fingers alongside the material nostalgically, feeling homesick all of sudden. Although she was in her own apartment, in her own home, she missed him. And she missed him greatly because he was her home, his embrace was her home. The warmth his body produced, the safety she felt when she was with him – that was home.

Then she shook her head at herself, cursing herself for those feelings and emotions. She was the one who left him and she had a good damn reason to leave him so she couldn't change her opinion whenever she made up her mind. It wasn't her, he would be curious why she was suddenly so uncertain. She needed to stand fast if she was supposed to solve the inner problem she had.

She turned on the TV and headed to the kitchen, opening her fridge. She groaned loudly, realizing that – of course – she didn't have any food in there for a very simple reason. She was supposed to be on an assignment for the whole week so she got rid of all food that could spoil. But she was hungry and she wanted to have a glass of wine at least to get herself into that relaxing mood she needed to apply her treatment.

So she turned the TV off, grabbed her keys and went outside to buy some groceries on the corner of her street. When she came back, she put them away and started to cook her favorite pasta. During waiting for the pasta to boil, she showered – trying to get memories from today's afternoon from her head – and put on the black satin chemise she wore in the hotel.

If Tony didn't appreciate it, then she could admire it on her by herself. She wrapped herself up in the bathrobe and made a ponytail on her hair, finishing the cooking of her pasta as she took it into her living room. She ate during watching news on TV which saddened her even more when she saw what people are able to do to each other but at least the pasta she made was absolutely delicious.

She caught herself numerous times as she was slipping her gaze to her phone more and more often, asking herself why he wasn't calling, then berating herself that she asked him to leave her alone for this night so it was obvious that he won't call. Still, it made her feel sad that he didn't text her at least even though she knew that he was very thoughtful of her and he just complied with her wish.

She washed the dishes and tided them away, not wanting to remind herself that she needed to do it later. Then she opened the bottle of Chardonnay she bought and poured herself a glass. She put her favorite CD with relaxing music into the music player and let it play, not too much loudly so she could think. Then she lit three big candles and put them on her coffee table, closed the curtains and curled up in the corner of the couch with the glass of wine in her right hand.

However, she still couldn't relax, the memories of having sex with Tony on this couch just couldn't leave her so she grabbed few pillows and put them on the ground, sitting on them. Then she stood up again and switched off all the lights in the room so the only light in the room was made by streetlights from the outside and candles. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing to relax herself as much as it was possible.

It took her few minutes but in the end, she was able to loosen up and let her thoughts to flow through her head. She opened her eyes and gazed into the flames of those candles on her coffee table and stared for a while on them, hypnotizing them and calming her mind, trying to categorize her thoughts. She especially tried to get rid of those absolutely absurd questions so she could focus on the important ones.

She returned back to those questions that were nagging her in the car and started to disprove them. _What if he decides one day that he doesn't love her anymore?_ Well, that could happen, of course it could but after what they've been through together? It didn't seem probable at all, their bond was too strong. So even if they broke up, those feelings they had for each other would remain. Nothing could remove it from her heart and from his as well because like he said during one of the conversations they had in the hotel – she'll always have a special place in his heart.

_What if he leaves her after he learns about all those horrible things she was forced to do?_ She shook her head immediately, wondering why she didn't eliminate this question sooner. Tony knew her, he was pretty aware of her past so sure he had some idea what her job entailed. He understood why she had to do a lot of awful things in order to survive. But he has never thought about her like a bad person, on the contrary, he tried to show her that she was good actually and what she did just came with the job.

_What if he is just too blinded by the love he feels for her that he doesn't see all her negative pages, her haunting past, her sometimes contradictory personality?_ That was absolutely ridiculous question – sure he was blinded by the love he felt for her because the same applied on her. Not to mention that he was pretty aware of everything negative about her and still, he fell in love with her despite all of this. Wasn't it the best proof for her that she didn't have to worry about it?

She breathed out, satisfied with herself but then she furrowed her eyebrows again. The pain in her chest didn't disappear, on the contrary it intensified. "OK, Ziva David. Maybe it is time to admit that your inner problem does not have anything to do with Tony in general. Those questions in your head must have some deeper meaning." She talked to herself, calming her breathing, easing the pain in her chest.

"But what deeper meaning?" She asked herself a question, looking on ceiling and then she turned her gaze back to the candles. She played past events that happened over the last few hours in her head, trying to find something and playing with the wine inside her mouth as she took a sip.

She realized that those questions appeared in her mind after the interrogation with Gibbs. _Was Gibbs the problem?_ No, how he could be? He approved them eventually and even though he was a bit harsher than she expected him to be, she couldn't be more happy with his approval. So Gibbs wasn't her problem at all, that was without a doubt. Still, she sensed that something connected him to the problem she had. It concerned the interrogation, she was sure of it.

"OK, so why weren't you able to say anything? What were you afraid of?" She asked herself, focusing her mind on her silence during the interrogation. There was no reason to be afraid of Gibbs, he wouldn't do anything bad to them. The worst what could happen was that he sacked them but he approved. So the problem had to be something else. _Or someone else?_

She suddenly bulged her eyes out as her heart started to beat rapidly. _Or someone else..._ That was it! Her long suppressed memories suddenly darkened her mind as she revived them and she realized in horror what – or who was better to say – was her problem. She couldn't believe it but even though he was dead, he still had some kind of power over her and that power was accompanied by fear. Fear she hasn't shown to anybody because she felt too ashamed for it.

She shot up from the ground and switched back on the lights. She blew out the candles and found her jeans as she started to take them on. She needed to see Tony, she needed to tell him about it. She needed to break out of it and she was sure that he was the only one who could help her. She didn't bother with some blouse or T-shirt, she just took her jacket on, still wearing her satin chemise.

She bolted out of the building, switching off the lights, turning off the music player and locking up her apartment, immediately heading to her car. She started the car up with shaking hands because the person because of whom she had some inner problem was still inducing fear inside her. She shook her head few times to clear her vision and drove into the direction of Tony's apartment.

* * *

However, when she was half-way through there, she realized that it wasn't the best thing to do. She asked him to give her this night so she could find out what her actual problem was and also – so she could finally resolve it, break free of it and be finally in the emotional harmony with herself. Simply, to be a better person for him. So she just couldn't appear at his doorway with another problem to solve.

She immediately turned right, changing the direction as she started to drive aimlessly through streets in DC, trying to find out how to resolve this problem. She was tempted to head after Gibbs to his house but she wasn't sure whether she could bother him with it. Anyway, she suddenly found herself in front of his favorite bistro. She stopped the car, reasoning that a cup of coffee might help her to find the right solution.

She went inside and chose the farthest corner there, so nobody would disturb her train of thoughts. Elaine immediately asked her what she wanted to order since she knew her already because Ziva appeared there with Gibbs from time to time. She smiled at her and asked just for a big coffee with sugar and milk which she soon got as Elaine sauntered away, wondering why Ziva looked like a mess but decided not to interrupt.

Ziva just sat there motionlessly, staring into the coffee and getting herself hypnotized by the thin strip of steam that rose up from the mug. She stopped perceive the surrounding around her as she completely focused on her problem, dismissing solution after solution, thinking that it won't help her in any way. She didn't see the person who came through the door, nodding at Elaine in greetings while she pointed her finger at Ziva.

He turned his head into the indicated direction, spotting his agent and thanking Elaine silently as he slowly made his way to the table. Now, she really looked like if she was in her own world. "Penny for your thoughts?" He began as he just stood there next to the table, curious whether she will even register him.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows but she eventually lifted her head up and looked up at the person who was disturbing her musing. "Gibbs." She said calmly, not at all surprised that he was here – it was his favorite bistro after all.

He smirked at her to return the greeting as he waved with his hand on the empty place opposite her. "May I?" He asked her for assurance that he was allowed to be the ear that will listen to her.

"Sure." She pulled herself together, finally sipping the coffee, welcoming the delicious warmth that spread through her thanks to it.

Gibbs sat opposite her, putting his hands on the table, trying not to think what went wrong that she was sitting here and Tony was nowhere to be seen. "Waiting for me?" He asked her after few seconds of silence as she started to stare out of the window, her face showing that she was deep in her thoughts.

She chuckled sadly, leaning her head against her hand which was propped up against the table as she held the mug with her second hand. "To be honest, I don't even know what I am doing here." She replied, still watching the scenery behind the window.

Gibbs didn't even blink as Elaine approached them and he ordered his usual meal and drink, turning his gaze back to Ziva. "I thought you'll be with DiNozzo." He expressed his opinion because he really assumed that those two were together. Apparently, he was wrong.

Ziva just sighed and raised her mug to take a sip from her coffee. "Yeah, Tony probably thought the same thing too." She commented it, lowering her head and scratching it as she started to feel badly and cowardly again. She wished to be finally free of this problem but each solution she was able to come up with didn't seem practicable enough.

He raised an eyebrow on her in silent question, waiting patiently for her to lift her head up and see it. When she did so, massaging her neck to relax the muscles there, she registered his confusion and started to explain. "I have this problem and I need to solve it. I just... I just need some time to think about it, so I could finally break free of it. Otherwise..." She started to explain, shaking her head and sighing in desperation but he cut her off with a sentence that made her stop.

"Don't do this to him." Gibbs interjected briskly, wondering how Tony could stand all of this. He knew that Ziva had frightful and haunting past but her 'problems' was getting on his nerves. No one of them had somewhat fantastic past behind them but they all dealt with it in some point. But in Ziva's case it seemed that something new always appeared.

Ziva looked at him absolutely puzzled, not comprehending why he was saying this to her. Gibbs just narrowed his eyes on her and started to persuade her to be considerate of Tony as well and not just of herself. "Ziver, I've watched him to agonize with love for you for years. He really doesn't deserve this." He defended Tony in this, fighting for him as his father because Tony was hurting over her sometimes too much.

He could see how it was tearing him apart and to be honest – he was glad that they finally admitted their feelings to each other because he was rather tempted to close them somewhere and force them to the confession by himself. However, not like their boss but as their surrogate father. "If you're not able to commit to this relationship, then don't give him any false hopes and break it off before it's too late. He won't be able to get over another woman who broke his heart..." He continued, talking to her soul, trying to convince her that she wasn't the only one who had something bad in her past even though it couldn't be compared to what she's been through.

Her eyes opened wide as she realized that he was probably thinking the worst of her. Of course she knew that Tony was traumatized as well but she would never hurt him intentionally. This was about her trying to make a better person from herself for him. She did this so she could be worth of his love. She needed to break out of it and she just needed to do it tonight so she could stop with hurting him.

"But it is not like that, I swear! I love him, Gibbs, really I do. I love him with all of my heart, body and soul." She started to defend herself, getting all passionate as the words flew out of her mouth easily, without any sign of doubts.

"I am committed to this relationship, I am! If... If he asked me to marry him right away, I would do it without hesitation!" She explained, trying to lower the tone of her voice because her temper made her to increase it. But they weren't alone, they were in the bistro and people around them didn't have to overhear their conversation.

Gibbs smirked at her passionate outburst, glad that she wasn't afraid of showing her love for Tony anymore. He accepted his food from her Elaine and dug the fork into it, waiting for her to start explaining what exactly her problem was. Ziva fell silent for a while, running her hands through her ponytail in attempt to calm herself down and sipping her coffee as she turned her gaze out of the window once more.

"This is not about him, this is about me. This is about something I thought I already overcame but apparently, I did not." She said pensively, scratching her head, taking another sip of her coffee. It really helped her to calm down a little bit. The delicious taste accompanied with sugar and milk was rather soothing.

"What exactly?" Gibbs asked and waved with the fork in the air to emphasize his question as he gulped the food he had in his mouth. He hoped it was really some important, deep problem but on the other hand he wasn't sure if he was the right person to hear it.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she shook with her head unbelievingly at herself. "It's stupid." She told him because she wanted to convince herself that she got over it a long time ago and maybe this issue wasn't her problem at all. However, it wasn't working – this was the real problem, a problem she has had for years and she has never overcome it. She just suppressed it and buried it deep inside her.

Gibbs chewed on his meal for a while and then chuckled sarcastically. "Probably not stupid enough if you left him for tonight because of it." He remarked rather harshly, indicating that the issue had to be really serious for her, otherwise she wouldn't leave Tony.

She looked out of the window wistfully, trying to find the best words how to explain in the best way what was happening with her. Which was rather hard because the reawakening of the memories from her past was mostly painful and all she wanted to do was to forget them. Nevertheless, it was necessary for dealing with this issue once and for all.

So she took a deep breath and began. "I just... I wondered what my father would think about it..." She said thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip as she played with the rim of the mug.

Gibbs focused his gaze completely on her as he stopped to chew for a while and then gulped. _What does Eli have to do with it? He's dead for more than a year already so how he could interfere into the relationship between her and Tony?_ "Your father?" He asked her for assurance, curious with what she will come in the end.

She looked up at him and joined her hands on the table to stop the shake. "You know that I always relied on his opinion when it came to certain matters. But never when it came to my men." She started to describe her relationship with her father which was something hard to understand since she didn't understand herself in this as well.

"However, he always influenced my relationship with them." She added, the tone of her voice quivering a little as she winced at one particular memory that just appeared in her head.

Gibbs wrinkled his forehead in contemplation as he furrowed his eyebrows. "How?" He asked her, the curiosity bubbling inside him, wondering what exactly she meant by what she said.

Ziva lowered her head and tried to take a sip from her coffee but her hands began to shake uncontrollably so she rather just raked her hair and let the mug stand on the table. "He practically killed them all." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear it as the tone of her voice quivered even more and tears started to burn in the corners of her eyes but she didn't let them to fall down.

Gibbs dropped his fork and pushed the plate away even though he wasn't done eating but after he learned this, he lost all of his remaining appetite. She couldn't be serious about this. He took a swig of his bear, trying to water his suddenly dry mouth and process the information. Maybe she didn't mean it in a way he imagined, maybe she was just exaggerating – but that wasn't her usual behavior.

"What?" He asked her for assurance, knowing it might be painful for her to talk about it but because it really seemed to be a great problem of hers, she apparently needed to tell about it to someone.

"He..." She began and stopped immediately because she had to gulp to get rid of the lump in her throat as she tried to blink those tears away. Then she lifted her head up to look at Gibbs and continued. "When I had some boyfriend – and all of them were mostly Mossad agents – he tried to ignore it at first, thinking that they were no threat to him. But when it got to the certain point and it started to look serious, he took them from me." She explained, trying to sound calm but her voice was still a bit shaky but she managed to lift the mug and take a sip from the coffee.

Gibbs stared at her and gave her the time to pull herself together, waiting for her to explain it further. "He sent them on suicide missions. Well, they had small chance to survive but they never made it. I never saw them again." She told him as the slight hint of grief could be heard in the tone of her voice.

Her face grew even sadder as the tears started to form in her eyes once more. "He just never gave me the opportunity to find out what the true love is." She shrugged, letting just one tear to escape from the corner of her eye as it fell down on her cheek.

She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her tears but he wasn't blind. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up back to him. He wiped away the tear on her cheek, giving her a compassionate look. He knew what kind of person Eli David was but he believed that something good had to be in him. If he was sure about something, then it was the fatherly love Eli David felt for his daughter. That's why he couldn't believe that he was able to do something like that to her. The wish of every parent was to see their children to be happy, then why he wanted to steal this from her?

As he was looking into her eyes, he realized that there was no hate, no wrath, no disgust she should feel towards her father. "You seem that you forgave him." He remarked, not really comprehending how she managed to forgive him because in his opinion, her father did a lot of awful things to her. And this was one of the worst of them.

Ziva pulled away from him, however she did it very gently, wanting to show him that she appreciated his sympathy. "Yes, I did. He did not do it willfully, Gibbs. Certainly not with bad intentions." She confirmed and explained why she did so. Even though what her father did was really bad and for someone even incomprehensible thing, she knew about those reasons why he did what he did.

"He just didn't want me to get hurt, he tried to protect me from the pain. That was always on the first place – to protect his country and to protect me. I cannot blame him for it, it was his job, his mission of life." She tried to convince Gibbs that what her father did wasn't intentional even though it could seem like that. She was probably the only one who understood why he did all those things.

Gibbs just gave a light disapproving shake of his head, trying to sign her that what Eli did was inexcusable and parents usually don't behave this way. He didn't care what excuses her father might have to justify his actions but he was rather disappointed that Eli was already dead and he couldn't tell him what he thinks about him. Unfortunately, it was impossible so all he could do was to compensate everything bad his father did to her.

Ziva could see the suppressed anger in his eyes and truth to be told – she expected such reaction. It was no wonder, she was used to it. No matter how much bad were those things her father did to her – he was her father and that was something she couldn't change. She just had to learn how to live with all the sins of his. "He was also afraid of losing me. Like he lost my mother and like he lost Tali. He tried to chain me to him, not realizing that it was exactly what made me want to break free, to escape from him." She continued, adding another reason of her fathers' actions and that it had somewhat contradictory consequences.

Gibbs sighed, took another swig from his beer and caught her hands between his. "Then why he let you to leave him and join NCIS and therefore – to lose you?" He wanted to know, caressing gently her hands, trying to soothe the pain she apparently had to overcome. _What kind of parents was able to do something like that to their own child?_ Eli made her to be his agent, he threw away her child dreams and forced her to do what he said. He practically made her to be his slave, that much she depended on him sometimes.

Ziva was rather astonished with the fatherly approach Gibbs currently showed towards her but it was rather comforting and it made her to relax. She suddenly felt better when she was reliving those memories so she certainly didn't complain. It was helping her to talk easily which was for good after all because it loosened up her tongue and she was able to reveal her feelings and thoughts regarding her past.

She smiled at him sadly, accepting the warmth his hands provided to her. "He blamed himself a lot for what happened with Ari. What monster became of him. He considered himself to be the cause of Ari's betrayal. He was afraid that he was doing the same thing to me so he let me go." She explained, looking into Gibbs' eyes, reliving the moment of how she shot her brother dead in order to save his life. She realized that it didn't matter how much she loved Ari – he was her brother after all, he was the family – she would do it again and certainly not because her father ordered it to her. Saving the life of her surrogate father was one of the most honest things she has ever done.

Gibbs squeezed her hands because he knew very well where her thoughts were right now because he relived the same moment. "But not forever, he thought that one day I will return to him. Nonetheless, he never expected that I will create such a strong bong with NCIS, with all of you. And that you will become my second family, especially you." She told him, pulling one of her hands out of his and raised her hand to touch his shoulder, showing him that she always appreciated his concern about her, the fact he trusted her with his life even though he didn't have to.

She was glad that she had such a figure in her life because he was her solid rock here but in a different way Tony was. They both were very significant individuals for her and she could just thank the universe for them. She really didn't regret killing her brother anymore, Gibbs's life was worth it. Her instincts were right about him and with everything Gibbs has done for her, he just proved that she did the right thing.

She wasn't even sure why she trusted him so much, why he became a new father for her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he behaved to her like Eli did when she was a little girl. She loved her father dearly in those days but everything between them changed when he started to grow her up to be an agent. But since he was the only family she had back then, she could just listen to his orders because she was raised to listen to them. To disobey was something she couldn't afford.

Gibbs smirked at her as she put her hand back on the table, lifting her mug and taking another sip from her coffee. "When I came here I thought that I was free of it, that he will let me to live my own life. But then he found out about me and Michael and he was... furious." She continued, wincing at the memory because _that particular one_ was the cause of her silence in the interrogation room.

"He threatened to kill him and he almost did so, until Michael convinced him that he was the only one who kept my contacts with Mossad, who made me to still have some ties with Israel." She said rather sadly, wanting to forget about all of this but the suppressed memories scrambled up on the surface and she could do nothing to stop them. It was one of the biggest surprises of her life because she knew her father liked Michael a lot – until he found out about the relationship with his daughter.

Gibbs noticed that some kind of inner battle was played out in her head so he tried to look very sympathetic. He took her hand again and just held both of her hands between his as he nodded at her to sign her to continue. He still wasn't sure about what this was all about but he started to have an idea but he needed to know more from her so he could ascertain that his guesses were right.

"He realized he was losing me already so he eventually approved. But from that day I am still not sure if something from the relationship was even real. Whether Michael just followed the orders of my father or not. Whether they both just played with me or something..." She trailed off on the end of the sentence, still wondering about it. Her father denied something like that but she wasn't sure if she could trust him, given by his reputation how he treated her boyfriends.

Gibbs stared at her for a while and then released her hand to drink his beer as he started to rub his chin, thinking about what to say to it. Because there wasn't too much he could say, but too many questions to ask. "But then he stopped with it, right? Or was Cruz threatened by him as well?" He asked at least one of the questions that circled around his head. _Did Eli have problems juts with Mossad agents as her boyfriends or did it concern agents from other agencies as well?_

Ziva looked at him as she lowered her mug because she just held it in her hands. That was a question she couldn't quite answer because her father's approach to Ray seemed suspicious to her but because he never said anything, she wasn't giving any significance to it. She hoped that her father just tried to redeem his previous actions and if it was true, then she didn't want to dig into it.

"No, to be honest – he decided to completely ignore my relationship with Ray. I do not know why, maybe he just realized what he was always doing and how bad it was so he let me be. But I cannot say he liked him either." She said thoughtfully, chewing on her thumb as Gibbs narrowed his eyes on her. _So, maybe it was really just a Mossad thing?_

"It seems that he never liked any man who has been close to me. And Tony especially." She suddenly said as she snapped out of her pensive state of mind, asking herself the same question all over again – _what her father would say about her relationship with Tony?_

"He never liked him but... he respected him. Tony proved himself in front of him and that was probably what irritated him the most. That he was not able to break him." Ziva added and slowly smiled, suddenly feeling very proud of Tony. He was really one of the best agents she has ever met. His dedication to work, his enthusiasm, all of his achievements... It made him who he was and it made him to be a very good man.

Gibbs watched her for few seconds, smirking slightly because he was proud of Tony for it as well. However, he wanted to find out whether his guesses were right. "So, that's why you didn't say a word? Because you were afraid of what your father would say? Because of what he did to all your boyfriends?" He asked her, curious whether it concerned just her father or whether it was also him who prevented her somehow from defying to him and fighting for the right to be with Tony.

He could see as her eyes widened and she looked at him with a slight hint of fear. She sighed, closed her eyes and shook with her head to get the memories out of her mind. Then she again took a sip from her coffee in attempt to calm her breathing and opened her eyes to look directly into his eyes. She needed to be honest with him right now because he deserved to know why she behaved like she behaved in the interrogation room few hours ago.

"To be honest – you are like a father to me, Gibbs. And I know that you enforce certain rules and that you want from us to follow them. So it's natural when we break some of them that you are mad at us." She started, knowing that she had to say what was running through her mind even though it she didn't have any idea how to say it since it sounded a bit crazy.

She started to play with her fingers nervously and averted her eyes from him as she sighed deeply. "But for a second there... I saw Eli in you. And that scared me, I was afraid that you will try to kill Tony or whatever just to steal the happiness from me." She said, her voice began to quiver uncontrollably because it really wasn't her intention. Gibbs didn't resemble to her father in any way but those suppressed memories just screamed at her and she suddenly relived the fear, the helplessness she felt when her father interrogate her and Michael about their relationship and all of this was the source of her silence few hours ago.

It was absolutely crazy and she felt like a complete fool because she was sure that Gibbs would never try to kill Tony and all he wanted was her happiness. However, she just couldn't help it, she tried to convince herself all the time that she didn't have to be afraid of anything but her previous experience with her father regarding her boyfriends was too vivid and she wasn't able to get rid of it.

"The scene too much resembled to that one my father arranged when he found out about me and Michael. And I am sorry to think about you like that because you are nothing like him. I do not even know why I... It's stupid and I know I have no right to think..." She started to sob in the middle of her speech because she was angry with herself that she could even consider that Gibbs might do something so awful like her father did.

Gibbs caught her chin to lift it up because she lowered her head again as he was just watching her for the whole time, finally comprehending what was wrong with her in the interrogation room. "Hey, it's fine. I forgive you. I'm the one who should apologize because if I had known anything of this, I would have chosen totally different approach. I didn't intend to be so harsh, so I'm sorry if it looked like that." He told her, regretting his sometimes obstinate behavior as he wiped her tears away from her face.

He really didn't mean to be so severe with them, he just wanted them to know that he didn't want to tolerate breaking of his rules so easily. They proved themselves in front of him and because they were really in love with each other, he didn't see any reason why he should stand in their way. Truth to be told – he was happy for them but he just wanted them to know that certain limits existed there.

Ziva smiled at him, glad that he wasn't mad at her for that she thought about him like that, even just for a second. She knew that the only thing he wanted was to determine some limits for them and she completely agreed with him. It was the memories on her father that made her to be so uncertain but she wasn't aware of it there. She realized it few minutes ago in her apartment and she was glad that she had someone to tell about it and that Gibbs understood her.

He returned her the smile and joined his hands on the table, wanting to give her some fatherly advice. "Anyway, the only advice I can give to you – stop manage your life according to what Eli would say. He's dead, he won't hurt you anymore. Break free of it, don't let it to ruin your happiness. The only thing that stands in your way now, is yourself Ziver." He told her, signing her that only her doubts were preventing her to live a happy life with Tony at her side. She needed to stop rely on her fathers' opinions.

"His opinion is nothing now. I approve and if you still have the need to depend on what other people think then ask yourself – what your mother would say to it?" He offered that her father wasn't the only important figure in her life. There was always the rest of her family and she should think about them too.

Ziva, who listened to him for all the time attentively, silently agreeing with everything he said, smiled widely at the memory of her mother. "She would love him. Maybe she would have problems with that he is not Jewish but in the end she would approve. She always believed in the true love. And she wanted me to experience it." She said with a dreamy face, imagining in her head the meeting between her mother and Tony. Too bad it couldn't happen, she would love to see it.

Gibbs smirked, satisfied that she smiled for real finally because it was the same silly smile she had on her face when she looked at Tony. "And your sister?" He offered another person that was important to her.

She chuckled and sipped her coffee to prevent herself from giggling. It wasn't for the first time she tried to imagine what would happen if Tali met with Tony. "She would fall in love with him even sooner than me. I would not be his girlfriend but his sister-in-law." She said rather amused because she was sure of it. Tali was always straightforward, she wasn't even afraid to tell her opinion to their father so she didn't have any doubts that her sister would have the same approach towards men.

Gibbs caressed her face lightly to assure her that everything was OK and she didn't have any reasons to be scared. "See? Your mother and your sister would approve. And other people who love you will be happy for you two as well. It's your relationship, your life – you don't have to care about what other people think, Ziva." He said as she smiled at him gratefully, glad that she talked to him as the first one. He had the right approach to her, he knew very well what she needed and didn't need to hear.

"Take me as an example – do you think that my father actually liked any of my ex-wives? Do you think that I cared about his opinion?" He asked her, making her smile even more and he was happy for it. Seeing her Mona Lisa smile was one of the best things in the world and exactly the thing parents should want to see from their kids.

"Probably not." She replied, her voice amused even more as she couldn't stop smiling at the vision of Gibbs arguing with his father over one of his ex-wives. For example over Diane.

Gibbs chuckled because he was pretty sure what scene she imagined in her head right now and the thought suddenly seemed very funny to him as well. "Exactly." He affirmed as he pulled out his wallet and take out the relevant amount of money as he threw it on the table, leaving his usual tip for Elaine as thanks for her services.

He finished the beer and stood up from the table, considering this conversation as done. He hoped he that he helped her enough to get over her problem but he wasn't the right person she should be with right now. "Now, get out of here and go talk to DiNozzo. He's the only one who can help you to get over it." He ordered to her as she looked up at him, her grateful expression revealing how much she valued his advices and that he listened to her.

"But I still await you on time at work tomorrow." He reminded her that even though he directly sent her after him, it didn't mean they could be late. Rules were rules and he knew she agreed with them.

She nodded at him with a smile as the sign that she understood very well. He winked at her and turned around to walk away but the call of his name made him stop. "Gibbs." Ziva softly said, hoping that he will turn back so she could thank him for everything he has done for her so far.

"Thank you." She expressed her thanks when he turned around once more, hoping that he will understand through those two simple words how much he meant to her and how much she appreciated that she could have him in her life.

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek as he gently stroked her hair. Then he pulled away and looked at her properly. "Let yourself to be happy. You deserve this." He told her, pretty sure that Tony will be able to make her happy. He loved her very much, beyond description and he was glad that he could watch the blooming love between them.

Ziva nodded to confirm that she will do her best to make herself happy as well as Tony. Then she just watched as Gibbs turned on his heel, nodding in goodbye at Elaine and went outside, started up his car and with a last wave of his hand, he was gone. She finished her coffee and paid her bill with a sigh. She knew very well what to do now – there was just one option for her. She left the bistro as she got on her car and started it up, making her way to the place where she wanted to be the most.

_**The End of Chapter 29** _


	30. Clarification

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 30 – Clarification** _

The ride to Tony's apartment was rather fast, she tried to drive as quick as she could. She hoped that he wasn't already asleep even though it was still early but to be honest – he had to feel even more worn out than she because he went through worse things over the last few days and all because of her. But she needed to tell him about her problem as soon as possible so she could finally break free of it – once and for all.

She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait for the feeling when she will be free of the burden she had had on her shoulders for so long and that influenced her relationship with men so much. _Let yourself to be happy._ That was what Gibbs told her and she was determined to do it. She was tired with letting her past to destroy her life everytime she thought that fortune was finally on her side.

She wanted to live her life in a way she decided, she wanted to control her life by herself. She didn't want to hear what other people expected from her, she didn't care. Well, aside of her job – that was natural thing – she was supposed to follow certain rules and orders. And with Tony at her side – everything suddenly seemed so bright, so peaceful, so nice... She needed to see him, she needed to kiss him – pronto.

She parked her car in front of his apartment building and got off it. She located with her eyes his apartment, noticing that the lights were on. She sighed in relief – he wasn't sleeping so she wouldn't disturb him. She went inside the building, reaching his floor in no time as she suddenly found herself standing in front of his door. She hesitated for a while but then she knocked lightly few times on the imitation of wooden surface.

At first she heard nothing, no movement. She started to be afraid that he was asleep but in the moment she wanted to knock on the door once again, she heard as somebody stumbled inside the apartment, swearing loudly and she couldn't help than smile at it. Typical Tony – she suspected that when he came home, he just dropped the baggage somewhere and let it there. It was no surprise he tripped over.

Tony hissed in pain as he held his foot, cursing himself for that he didn't put away the baggage. When he finally reached his apartment after she left him, he dropped the baggage on the floor and went over to look at Kate in her bowl. He smiled at her and gave her food as his stomach suddenly rumbled and he groaned inwardly. Of course, he was hungry. It was few hours since he ate for the last time but the problem was that he didn't have any food in here.

He thought in the same way like Ziva in this so he got rid of any food that could spoil. But unlike her, he was too lazy to go to buy something so he just picked up his phone and called for a take-out. He ordered salami pizza and sat down on his couch, turning on the TV and yawning slightly because he felt rather exhausted. He rubbed his head and massaged the nape of his neck to relax the muscles there.

His gaze slipped to his phone and he suddenly felt overpowering desire to call Ziva and it was that compelling that he even took the phone in his hand. Then he suddenly remembered that he had a date to cancel so he did so, not wanting to postpone it. His girlfriend threatened to kill him after all, just in case he wouldn't do it so he didn't have any other choice. He felt sorry for the girl, she was very sweet and very pretty but his heart was already taken. Luckily, she comprehended his reasons and wasn't mad at him.

He paid for the pizza and started to eat but soon he had enough. His hunger couldn't be sated just with food, he craved _her_. It seemed to be unbelievable how much he wanted to see her, to hear her voice but he knew he couldn't. She asked him to do something for her and he would do everything he saw in her eyes just to make her happy. So he sighed, closed the box with pizza and put it inside his fridge.

Then he took a shower, slipped into his night clothes and went straight to the bed. But even though he was completely worn out because of the lack of sleep, migraine he experienced yesterday and the amount of physical activity he had today, he couldn't fall asleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her in front of him but when he tried to find her body next to his with his hands, she wasn't there. He was alone – completely alone.

He tossed and turned in the bed for about another half-hour but then he sat up and realized that he won't just fall asleep like that. He needed her to be next to him, unfortunately it was impossible. She made her choice and the only thing he could do was to respect it. So he decided to watch the most boring movie he had in his movie collection, just for such cases when he couldn't sleep.

He stood up and went over to his TV as he put the DVD with the movie inside the player and sunk into the couch. It was really a boring movie but it helped him to doze off. But before the darkness could engulf him, a sudden knock on the door disturbed him. He pondered for a while whether to ignore it and continue sleeping or whether to answer the door but it could be something important and he was always a responsible man. Well, at least he tried.

He stood up with some problems since he felt a little bit dizzy and went to the door. However, on his way he trapped over his baggage but he managed to get to the door so he could open. He looked himself up and down, just to be sure that he wasn't naked or something because that might be hilarious for the person who stood on the other side of the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He thought that he was dreaming in the second he saw her. "Ziva?" He asked for assurance that he was fully conscious.

She looked into his face, noticing that he probably was almost asleep when she knocked on the door. "Hi." She greeted him uncertainly, hoping that he won't kick her out even though she couldn't be surprised if he did so. She left him for tonight, not him.

He blinked, absolutely puzzled because he couldn't find any reason for what she was doing here. _Hasn't she asked him that she needed all night to solve her problem?_ _Maybe she solved it already... But was it a good thing or a bad thing for him, for them?_ He really didn't know what to think. They stared at each other for a while, both confused and insecure, not knowing what to say or to do.

"Can I come in?" Ziva finally broke the tension between them but the tone of her voice was rather nervous. His silence made her wonder whether he was mad at her for that she left him.

Tony snapped out of his stupor and stepped back to let her go inside. "Sure." He motioned with his hands to show her that she was welcomed in his apartment. She was part of his life, so of course he will let her in – anytime.

She went inside as he slowly closed the door behind her and leaned against it. It still surprised him that she was so insecure, he didn't know what to expect from her. So he just stood there and watched her every movement. Ziva took into the surroundings of his apartment, still astonished with it. It was so Tony but on the other hand it was like if the apartment belonged to someone else.

She looked across the apartment and noticed that he changed it a little bit. The lines of movies were gone – well, at least on one side – the second side suddenly seemed richer. She looked over on the wall next to the door and was rather surprised that he made a little bookcase there. Not that the movies were entirely gone – he had to put them somewhere after all. Anyway, it looked like if he decided he will give books a chance and she couldn't help than wonder whether he has even read any of the books he had there or if it was just for the decoration.

Then her eyes traveled to the kitchen where she knew there was a wall where various bottles of alcohol had their place. She shook lightly with her head but she suspected he had the collection mostly for decoration. She knew he still had the bottle of Sabra liqueur she once bought him in Israel and gave it to him. He was overjoyed with it even though he wasn't a liqueur man. It showed her how much he actually valued their relationship.

She looked at the floor with a smile for a while and then her eyes settled on the TV and when she realized what movie was playing, she furrowed her eyebrows. He once said that it was one of the most boring movie he has ever seen so she naturally wondered why he was apparently watching it. She noticed the duvet on the couch so she guessed he just tried to fall asleep.

Her eyes then turned to the fish bowl and she again felt the pang of guilt in her heart. An innocent woman had to die because of her brother's betrayal. And Tony really had to have some deep connection with her when he named a fish in her honor. She tried to shake it off because that was exactly why she was here – to finally leave her past behind and break free of it.

She turned around and caught him as he was leaning against the door, watching her closely like a hawk, waiting for the explanation what she was doing here. "So... What do you need?" He asked her, taking a step forward as he carefully began his way closer to her.

Her face melted at his words. _Need... Not want..._ He was constantly asking her about what she needed, not wanted. He would do everything for her, he was proving that to her all over again, no matter what she thought about it, no matter whether she agreed with it. And she was such a selfish person that she was taking advantage of it everytime she could, not doing anything for him in return because he didn't even expect anything in return. She closed her eyes, cursing herself for her selfishness and then opened them to gaze at him.

He still watched her with neutral face, patiently waiting for her to express herself. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she hugged him tightly. He stiffened, obviously stunned with the sudden display of affection but he slowly returned her the hug, embracing her body with his arms.

Her breathing which was a bit shaky, immediately steadied as he was hugging her lovingly. She felt so safe in his embrace, nothing in the world could go wrong as his hands gently rubbed her back and he kissed her temple. The warmth his body radiated was so comforting that she even forgot why she was here. It was like if she hasn't seen him for years, instead of few hours.

Tony however still waited for something and his patience was slowly running out. Her silence was tearing him apart with curiosity but in the moment he opened his mouth to ask her something, she spoke up first. "I am sorry." She breathed out, her voice quivering with emotions.

He furrowed his eyebrows as his body stiffened once more. He wasn't sure for what she was sorry – she could be sorry for that she left him and now she was apologizing to him this way but it could also meant something completely different. Maybe she was sorry for that she realized that she had so many problems and she thought that he would have better life if they broke up. But he didn't want to let her go.

He sighed and pulled away a little bit as he shifted one of his hands on her face, cupping her cheek and forcing her to leave the comfort of the crook of his neck so she could look at him. "For what are you sorry?" He asked her, trying to sound self-confidently but he wasn't able to entirely mask the fear from the potential breakup.

She looked up at him into his eyes and recognized the fear he had there as she shifted her hands under his T-shirt to feel his skin beneath them. "For being me, I... I am sorry I let you down like that, I..." She started to explain, watching his face affectionately to sign him that she definitely didn't have any intention to break his heart but on the contrary – she wanted to apologize to him and finally be with him.

"I did not want to let you go, I did not want to leave you but I thought I need time and..." She desperately tried to convince him that she solved her problem and she came here to tell him about it but she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because he suddenly cut her off.

"What was it about?" He asked her, wanting to know what was the problem she had. He needed to know that because he wanted to have some assurance for the future that it won't happen again – thus that she really resolved it.

She paused in the middle of the sentence, taken aback by his demand. However, she knew that he had every right to ask her this question. She pulled away from him while still staying in his embrace so she could look at him properly. His eyes were telling her that he was serious, that he really wanted to know what was happening with her. And he was even confirming it by the way he clutched her body with his arms – he didn't want to let go of her until she answers him.

She gulped as she stared into his eyes but she remained silent. Not that she didn't want to explain it to him, however there were certain things she would love to avoid. But his pleading gaze showed her that she probably didn't have any other choice than to tell him the whole truth – therefore to tell him about her and Michael which will bring some painful memories. Those memories that characterized certain part in their relationship they have never talked about. Only once – when she apologized to him – but they've never returned to it.

"It does not matter, Tony. I spoke with Gibbs about it and he helped me to..." She tried poorly to delay the conversation, knowing very well that he won't take it. But she needed to get some time to prepare herself for it.

"What was it about?" He interrupted her, completely ignoring the fact that she spoke with Gibbs – at least for now. He actually assumed that she will talk to Gibbs first and then she will go to him so it was no surprise for him.

She fell silent again and just stared at him, licking her lips as she tried to find the best way how to start explaining without mentioning Michael during it. She really didn't want to come back to this period in their lives because it was too painful and it might cause some argument. And she didn't want to argue with him, she just wanted to tell him that she solved her problem and then she wanted to forget about it forever.

He, however, have the opposite opinion. He wanted to know what made her to be so uncertain and doubtful. "Look, I don't want to push you but I need to know what it was about. I need to know that otherwise I..." He insisted, the tone of his voice demanding as he was looking directly into her eyes, glad that she didn't try to avert her gaze from his.

"I just have the impression that you don't trust me enough." He expressed his biggest concern because he really thought so. Not that he felt jealous over Gibbs and that she trusted him so much but this was about their relationship and he thought he had every right to know what was bothering her. Gibbs couldn't be the only privileged one to know everything.

She smiled at him sadly as she raised her hand and ruffled his hair lovingly. "It is not about trust, Tony." She assured him that she actually wanted to tell him about her problem but she just wanted to avoid certain parts.

She then stepped away from his embrace, wanting to put some distance between them because it wasn't the easiest topic for her to talk about. He let go of her, watching closely her every reaction that could tell him what she was feeling right now. "This does not even concern you. It is about me and... and my father." She told him, walking across his apartment to stare out of the window wistfully.

He stood there for a while, absolutely dumbfounded. _Eli?_ He expected a lot of things but her father was the least probable cause of her problem in his opinion. He actually suspected that it might have something to do with her time in Somalia or some undercover operation of hers as a Mossad agent, not to mention that all of her boyfriend he knew about were dead or went rogue. She had hell of a past when it came to relationship with men. But if Eli was somehow involved in this, it meant that it wasn't good.

"Your father?" He asked her softly, rooted to the floor because he didn't want to startle her with some movements.

Ziva leaned against the wall as she stared out of the window pensively, looking directly at her car on the street as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was silent for a while but then she took a deep breath and started. "He killed almost every boyfriend I have ever had. He did not want me to experience what the true love is." She said quietly, chewing on her thumb and waiting for his reaction.

Tony blinked in puzzlement as he tried to process the information in his head. He knew that Eli wasn't an angel but to harm his own child like that – it was incomprehensible for him. If what she said was true, then he couldn't be surprised with her behavior sometimes. But on the other hand – why it surprised him so much? Her father left her at the mercy of Saleem in Somalia, not caring what was happening with her and it had to be them who saved her. He didn't do anything to even search for her.

But still, he wanted to believe that something good was in him. Otherwise Ziva would never forgive him and she wouldn't want to avenge his death. She wouldn't go through that hell she went through last year just to get the revenge for someone who was constantly hurting her. It seemed that her relationship with her father was her greatest weakness. But she was raised up in a different culture so it was understandable. If his father did something like that to him, he wouldn't speak to him ever again.

"You cannot be serious." He managed to object, hoping that she was just joking probably. He really couldn't believe to what she said. _What kind of monster could do this to his or hers own child?_

She chuckled sadly and shook her head at him. He always tried to see the best even in the worst people. "Tony, they were just ordinary agents and he was their immediate superior, he was above them. If he sent them on suicide missions, they had to obey." She explained to him that even though they knew they wouldn't make it, they had to go on the mission because they couldn't afford to disobey.

She looked over at him as he was just shaking his head unbelievingly. Sure, as an agent he had to put his own life on danger from time to time but what Eli forced his agents to do could be compared to methods of Hamas and they counted as the biggest enemies of Mossad. Sometimes the protection of the country went beyond reasonable limits and he just couldn't comprehend how Eli could take advantage of it to get rid of his potential sons-in-law.

"So you want to tell me that..." He began but then trailed off, not really knowing what to say to it. He couldn't find the right words how to comfort her somehow over it and if it was even possible. She had to have a hard time to deal with it.

He looked at her as she was following him with her gaze, trying to find out what he thought about it. Probably not something nice because he still seemed to be absolutely dismayed by the information. "How... how could you forgive him?" He whispered his question loudly enough for her to hear, the tone of his voice revealing that it was beyond his comprehension that she apparently forgave her father for it.

She turned around to face him as she leaned her back against the wall and embraced herself with a sigh. "He didn't do it with bad intentions, Tony. He just tried to protect me." She explained but the way he raised his eyebrow and his eyes bulged out in surprise, told her that he didn't consider it as some kind of protection.

"He was the only family I had that time. I did not have any other choice than follow his orders and to do what he wanted me to do." She explained further, the tone of her voice urgent as she tried to make him understand but he was still looking at her with the look of absolute disbelief in his face.

"And he wanted me to be his agent, his soldier. Love does not have a place in job like this one, certainly not in Israel. He just did not want me to get hurt." She again pointed out the fact that the culture she grew up in was rather different and everything had to subordinate to it. She had only one option – it was either love or her job, she couldn't have both. And her father probably didn't want her to fall in love with some man, just in the case she would lose him because he experienced the pain by himself.

Tony understood what she was trying to tell him but that didn't prevent him to feel inexpressibly disgusted by her father. Sudden anger appeared in his mind and blood started to boil in his veins. He now regretted that the man was already dead because he had enough courage to give him piece of his mind and tell him what he thought about him. He stood up against Gibbs today already, he wasn't afraid of Eli David any more.

He raked both of his hands through his hair in attempt to calm down but it wasn't helping at all. "You were his daughter! He didn't have any right to decide what you want or don't want instead of you, Ziva!" He raised his voice, but internally he wasn't yelling at her but at her father. He just needed to ease the anger that raged through him. Not to mention that she had to understand that parents usually behaved in absolutely different way than Eli did.

Ziva, who expected some outburst because it was totally visible that he was mad, just smiled sadly and averted her eyes from him because he obviously didn't understand how she was able to forgive her father for his transgressions. However, he was evidently overlooking the fact that he was doing the same sometimes. He always tried to do what he thought what was best for her, what he thought she needed but on the other hand she had to admit that he always asked what she wanted – unlike her father. So what he did for her each time was done with pure intentions.

He shook with his head for countless times already, trying to get rid of the confusion and puzzlement. He wasn't able to stand on the same place anymore so he did few steps to and fro, stopping suddenly with closed eyes with his back to her. "I know he was your father and... but this... this is too much." He uttered rather spitefully as he crossed his arms across his chest in attempt to regain the control over his temper.

She looked at him with understanding because it wasn't so long when she had the same feelings towards her father like those ones he had now. She unglued from the wall and went slowly over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle lovingly but carefully because she didn't want to startle him. She leaned her head against his back as he slipped his arms down and covered her hands with his.

"He tried to redeem himself over the last few years, Tony. He let me to join NCIS, he let me to create a bond with all of you... He let me to live my own life." She told him to make him subdue his outrage by telling him how she decided to accept it. She smiled widely when he let out a deep breath and intertwined their fingers on his stomach, enjoying the feeling how she was pressed against his back.

They stood like that for a while, just listening to the beating of their hearts while she massaged his hands gently, trying to make him relax. He was slowly calming down, wishing for that he could right the wrongs that have happened to her so far and forestall any future bad things that might happen. He finally understood few aspects of her behavior in the past and he realized that he couldn't blame her for it.

"Apart of what happened with Michael, he..." She suddenly blurted out, biting her tongue immediately because it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She wanted to avoid this topic but she spoke up before she even thought.

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the sentence, realizing what she just said and felt as his body stiffened. He turned around in her arms to face her and look into her eyes as he caught her by her chin, just in case she would want to avert her gaze from his. "Rivkin?" He asked her carefully, not wanting to cause some argument between them. It wasn't the best topic for them to talk about – it brought back too many painful memories.

Maybe it was the reason why she was so afraid to tell him what her problem was. Because she knew that it concerned Rivkin and she wanted to avoid this topic as much as possible. _But why she said it then?_ He was looking directly into her eyes, recognizing the same expression she had few minutes ago when he tried to make her to tell him what was happening with her.

"I thought he liked him." He remarked when she said nothing and just bit her lip by which she revealed that she didn't have any intention to tell him about it, that she mentioned it by accident.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then fluttered them open with a sigh, realizing that there's no way to avoid this part. She could curse only herself because she was the one who started with it. "He did. But his relationship with him significantly changed after he found out about us." She told him, raising her hands and ruffling his hair softly while his arms settled around her waist.

He stared at her, his eyes full of curiosity because this was topic they have never talked about. He didn't want to push her and she didn't seem to have the need to tell him about it. She licked her lips and slipped her hands on his arms as she unwrapped them from around her waist and stepped out of his embrace once more. He let her, sensing that she didn't have the courage to talk about it face to face, knowing that it was a sensitive topic for both of them.

She went over to the piano, sitting on the bench, pondering whether she remembered something from her piano classes. She smiled at the memory of her childhood when she played on the piano and Tali sang. Sometimes they played and sang together, or Tali was the one who played while she danced across the room. Her mother loved to watch or listen to them. Her father actually liked it too even though he never said it. She knew that from her mother.

She hesitated for a while above the keys but then she let her hand to fall on them. She played few tones quietly – some melody she remembered but how it was called, she didn't know. It was just a trained piece she learnt years ago. Then she closed her eyes and let the fingers to touch the keys and just to sense the melody. It was rather relaxing, she actually started to think about buying a piano because maybe she could start playing again.

Then she opened her eyes as her fingers stilled and she sighed deeply. "He almost killed him, you know." She said grimly, realizing how ironic it was. She tried to do everything to make her father stop and in the end, it was actually Tony who killed Michael.

She fell silent for a while, feeling his gaze on her back as she started playing very slowly one of the most famous Beethoven's compositions – For Elise. "But Michael convinced him that the relationship between us could be beneficial. For my father. For Mossad." She continued with a sad chuckle as she again remembered the interrogation her father put them through.

"Suddenly, the relationship was not just ours. My father belonged to it too. Nobody was concerned about me – what I want, what I need, what I feel... Only you." She finished as she stopped playing with the last words and turned around on the bench to face him. She still regretted how she acted towards him back then. All he wanted was to help her and she behaved to him like an ungrateful bitch.

He stared at her as he gulped, trying to find some words but nothing seemed right enough. There were too many things he wanted to say to her about it – like for example 'I told you so' but she could get the impression that he was just laughing at her and he certainly didn't want her to take his words wrongly. So he remained silent because he didn't want to risk anything. Maybe it was better to let her unburden herself of it and then to say something.

She returned him the stare, guessing that he was probably too afraid to say anything in fear that she might take it wrongly but to be honest – she couldn't be mad at him. He had every right to be angry with her because she absolutely didn't handle her behavior over it at that time. It was her own mistake she ended up in Somalia, she shouldn't have returned to her father. But what was committed couldn't be taken back.

"You were right all along but I refused to see that. I am still not sure whether Michael just followed the orders of my father and whether the relationship was even real." She informed him after he didn't say a word and just stood there like a lost puppy because he was doubtful about what to say. He didn't want to insult her.

He lowered his head because he personally believed in the worst option – that her father and Rivkin were just playing with her and using her for their own advantage. Not to mention that Eli used it as the only way how to stay in contact with his daughter who apparently didn't have any need to have some relations with him. He still remained silent because he just didn't have the heart to tell the bitter truth aloud.

However, she recognized from his reaction what he was thinking. "I asked my Dad about it but... he denied it. And Michael was already dead so I could not ask him." She shrugged sorrowfully and sighed deeply.

He lifted his head back up and shot her a sympathetic and apologetic look, again not really sure what to say. He didn't regret killing Rivkin since he did it in self-defense – it was either his life or his death. It was no wonder he chose his own life over Rivkin's. What he regretted was that he didn't fight for her and let everything on Gibbs which proved to be a mistake because Gibbs let her go. Those following months were a living hell for him but it couldn't be compared with what she went through in that damn camp.

She rubbed her thighs and stood up from the bench as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him with gratitude. "It was actually you who made to doubt the truthfulness of the relationship." She told him, trying to sign him that she highly appreciated that. She would be blind for the rest of her life if he didn't start to dig into it.

His face softened and he couldn't help himself anymore. "Oh, Ziva..." He said sadly and took those few steps that separated them as he took her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

She accepted it, putting her hands on his chest as he held her in his embrace, trying to soothe her and comfort her as best he could. He wished for all the pain to go away so she could be finally happy – and in the best case – with him. He wanted to have her by his side until the end of world, he was determined not to let anything to destroy their relationship.

She relaxed enough as she leaned her head against his chest and slipped her hands around his waist too, enjoying the warmth his body emitted once again. She felt so safe in his arms, it was almost unbelievable how much it affected her. She felt like the burden she had on her shoulders for so long was finally took off and she could breathe freely again.

They stood like there for few minutes as he gently rubbed her back up and down while she drew hearts with her fingers on the small of his back. She smiled dreamily and sighed contentedly when he started to sway with her slowly, making just very tiny steps across the apartment, dancing on the melody of the beating of their hearts. It was just so powerful, intimate and tender moment that even tears of happiness formed in her eyes and they trickled down her cheeks, soaking into his T-shirt.

He waited for the right moment to ask the question that interested him the most right now. He let her completely relax in his embrace and then pulled away slightly as he caught her chin and turned her gaze to his while he was still swaying them in the rhythm of their own personal love dance. She looked at him curiously, wondering why he was interrupting their sweet moment.

"Then he let you be? Or CIRay had to fear for his life too?" He asked her curiously, playing with her hair in the ponytail. He was always curious about Eli's reaction to the fact that his daughter dated a CIA agent.

She had to smile at the similarity of his and Gibbs's question. "No, he let me be. He was not interested in my relationship with Ray at all." She replied to him, adjusting his hair between her fingers playfully.

He stopped swaying with her and looked her up and down. "So, it was just a Mossad thing?" He asked, glad that her father at least stopped hurting her in this way. Which didn't mean it justified his actions, on the contrary – he still thought that Eli should pay for it.

Ziva shook her head immediately, still wondering why her father decided to ignore her relationship with Ray because she couldn't believe that he just stopped with his usual approach to her boyfriends. "I do not think so. I just think that he did not consider Ray as a real threat." She shrugged with her shoulders as she could just guess what her father would say if she told him that he actually proposed to her.

He sensed that she became agitated again so he let go of her and let her to pace around his apartment because she suddenly seemed to be far away from here. "Gibbs asked me the same question like you and the more I think about it, the more I go back and recall all my conversations with him from that time, the more I think that he probably had the impression that I was not in love with him. That he did not have to threaten him because it was not needed." She reasoned while walking across the apartment like a tiger in the cage, trying to find the right reason why her father showed no interest in her relationship with Ray.

"How's that?" Tony asked her as he went over to his couch and sat on it because she was still changing directions and he was tired of turning round and round to face her. He was surprised with the information because he considered her and Ray's relationship as the serious one. He proposed to her and he wouldn't do it if he didn't consider the relationship to be worth of such commitment. Her father had apparently different opinion.

Ziva suddenly came to a halt as she remembered something while she was recalling every conversation she had with her father during her relationship with Ray. "Because there was someone else about whom I was constantly talking about. He even pointed out the fact few times." She said as her eyes widened in realization, finally figuring out why her father decided to completely ignore a new man in her life.

"That it seems I am constantly with him, that we are obviously close to each other and so on. Maybe he thought that I am actually in love with him and not with Ray..." She continued thoughtfully, biting her lip as she couldn't believe that she probably found the right answer on her questions.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. _About whom she spoke about? Who is that close to her that she even told her father about him?_ He couldn't find any man who was so close to her, apart from Gibbs but Eli considered him as her surrogate father, certainly not someone she would fall in love with. And the fact it would be him never occurred in his mind.

"Who?" He asked her, absolutely confused as he followed her with his eyes that were demanding an explanation.

She turned around on her heel to face him because she couldn't believe that he didn't get it. _About whom she could talk about?! There was only one man..._ "You. I was constantly talking about you." She told him, her eyes shining with such sincerity that he didn't have any doubt that it was actually true.

"I tried so much to avoid the topic of Ray that I babbled about what we did together, what movie we saw, what cases we solved together... Everytime I said 'we', I meant you and me, not Ray and me." She explained further, desperately trying to make him comprehend her discovery. It still felt rather surreal that she finally figured it out, after all those months she was asking herself the same question all over again.

Tony smiled at her with totally enamored and silly smile because it genuinely flattered him. He didn't have any idea that she talked with her father about him so much – or Eli mostly listened was better to say. It just proved him even more that she was in love with him back then already, she just didn't admit her feelings to herself. That had to wait on some better moment.

Ziva returned him the smile, feeling sudden urge to kiss him senseless, looking into his eyes fondly. But then her smile slowly faded as horror spread all over her face and another realization hit her. "I put you in danger. He could have killed you." She said, absolutely horrified with it. She would never forgive herself if her father tried to kill Tony, never.

He just clicked with his tongue because it didn't matter anymore. Her father was dead, he couldn't do anything to them. "Come here." He beckoned her with his hand, wanting to calm her down so she could finally break free of it completely.

She obeyed and sat on the couch next to him, trying to shake off the sudden wave of fear that he could have died by the hand of her father. He cupped her cheek gently and embraced her with his free hand in a tight hug as he kissed her temple. She wrapped her arms around his body already naturally because it felt so good to be snuggled up to him because his arms produced unbelievable safety for her.

"It's OK already, my little ninja. Everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about anymore, I'm right here beside you, ready to fight against the whole world for you." He told her as he gently rubbed her back, soothing her with his words unimaginably.

She pulled away to look at him as she smiled at him widely and reached with her hands to his hair. "I know. It's one of the reasons why I love you." She told him and slipped her right hand on his face to caress his cheek lovingly. He returned her the smile with his typical beam as he took the hair elastic that held her hair in a ponytail and freed it.

"And I am sorry for what I have done to you, it was not intended. I promise I will change, I swear that I really..." She apologized to him while she tossed her head to make her hair spread.

However, she didn't have the chance to finish her apologize because he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Sh... I don't want from you to change, Ziva. All I want from you is a promise that if something like that appears ever again, you'll tell me about it. Because I want to, I need to know what is happening in that head of yours, you know?" He told her, playing with her hair and then palming her cheeks with those last words.

She caught him by his wrists and looked into his eyes so he could be sure about what she was about to say. "I promise." She said, the sincerity of her words couldn't be doubted because her voice was firm like a rock.

He smiled at her widely and leaned forward to catch her lips to seal the promise in their usual way. He caught her by her neck to bring her closer as she wrapped her arms around his head, tracing her tongue across his bottom lip but he didn't let her to shove it inside his mouth. This was a sealing kiss, not 'I-want-to-eat-your-face' kiss. But to be honest, the passion between them seemed to be unstoppable.

She sensed the same thing as he, so she rather slowed down to kiss until they parted apart, breathing heavily. They leaned their foreheads against each other as she slipped her hands down his shoulders into his hands and he intertwined their fingers. "Thank you." She whispered, wanting to thank him for everything he has done for her. He was really a godsend, she should put him on a pedestal.

He smiled as he opened his eyes and cupped her cheek to graze his thumb across it and across her lips. "For what?" He asked her because he wanted to know for what exactly she was thanking him.

She palmed his face and looked into his eyes, happy for the love she saw there and the kindness that was one of the essential parts of his personality. "For being you. You have inexhaustible patience with me, Tony. I cannot even express how much I am grateful to you for it." She told him, wondering how he was able to get over her behavior sometimes. She was very obnoxious from time to time.

He tilted his head adorably, not able to get rid of the smile he had on his face. "Well, there's one way..." He offered and raised an eyebrow on her playfully, licking his lips to moisten them.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him because his lips looked even more invitingly than before so she didn't hesitate to claim them in another kiss but this time she let her passion to explode and he didn't try to resist to it. On her moan in frustration that he didn't want to let her tongue inside his mouth, he opened it and she moaned once again sexily, wrapping her hands around his neck to bring him closer.

He equally responded, smiling at her eagerness, wishing for that they could spend whole tomorrow in the bed, just enjoying the company of each other but it was impossible. They were supposed to go to work and catch a killer but he was actually thinking about taking few days off and just to be with her, to find out where the relationship between them could take them. He was sure Gibbs might understand.

She broke the kiss and yawned slightly because the exhaustion suddenly had a huge impact on her. She massaged the nape of his neck gently and looked at him almost shyly because she was suddenly afraid to want a favor from him. "May I stay?" She asked uncertainly, hoping that he won't turn her down. She felt that she didn't have enough strength to drive back to her apartment and sleep there.

She already had her night clothes on and for tomorrow she could use her clothes she had in her emergency bag which was always in the trunk of her car. All she wanted was to sleep with him in the same bed, in his arms and wake up next to him in the morning. However, she was pretty aware that he had every right to reject her after what she has put him through – that was the reason why she became insecure again.

He looked at her with evident surprise on his face. "Sure, you can stay." He assured her because he wanted her to stay here. It didn't even occur to him that he would let her go tonight. They were both worn out, they need a peaceful sleep and the only way how they could achieve it was to sleep together in the same bed like for the last few days. He needed her to be next to him.

She smiled at him gratefully, silently thanking him as he stroked her cheek gently, suddenly deciding to finally appreciate her satin chemise she opted for to wear that fateful night when he decided to put an end to their relationship forever. Thank God that didn't happen. Now, when everything was cleared between them and nothing stood in their way, their relationship could finally begin like it should already years ago.

"But under one condition." He told her, licking his lips lusciously and wiggling his eyebrows on her seductively.

Her smile faded as she guessed where his thoughts were. She had to wonder about his endurance once more because it seemed absolutely incomprehensible that he would be able to sate both of them for numerous times today. With the lack of sleep they had and with the physical activity they expended today, she just didn't have the strength to make love to him tonight.

"Tony, really... I would love to but... I am tired and..." She began, not wanting to hurt him for thousand times already and raking her hair in nervousness.

However, he didn't let her finish as he rolled his eyes and clicked with his tongue. "I didn't mean _that_ , you nymphomaniac." He told her as she stopped in the middle of the sentence, appalled with what word he called her. _Nymphomaniac? She thought it was him who wanted sex all the time!_

"What's under this?" He asked her, tugging at the sleeve of her jacket which she still wore, signing her that he was interested in the attire that was behind the jacket's material because he could clearly see it since she didn't bother with tucking it inside her jeans. And he really wanted to appreciate it since he wasn't in the best mood to do it sooner.

She smiled slowly and stood up from the couch as he followed her with his gaze. She pulled the zipper of her jeans down and took them off, teasing him with her slowness as she was doing so. Then she finally stripped off her jacket, revealing completely her black satin chemise beneath. She stood in front of him in all her beauty and he wasn't able to take his eyes off her.

He was silent for a while, just drinking into the sight in front of him, studying every inch of her body like if he saw it for the first time, just to assure himself that he didn't fail to notice any detail. "That's my girl." He then uttered as he smiled widely, reaching his hands to her but she took a step back.

"Why are you suddenly so delighted with it? The first time I wore it, you did not seem to be interested." She reminded him as she stood there with the hands on her hips, ignoring his hurt expression when she refused his hands on her body.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face but he was really utterly confused back then. "Sorry about that. I was kind of busy with other problems concerning myself." He apologized for not giving her the expected reaction because his thoughts were somewhere else at that moment.

He stood up and went over to her, satisfied that she didn't take another step back and took her around her waist, enjoying the satin material beneath his hands as he looked her up and down. "Besides, it's very unusual to you. And incredibly sexy." He told her as he tucked her hair behind her ears and gently caressed her cheek.

She blushed a little because she was pleased with his compliment and smiled silly at him, biting her lip adorably. "Well, then I feel obliged to confess that when I was buying it, I thought about you." She told him, not really knowing why she practically admitted that she bought the chemise so she could wear it in front of him. But she didn't feel ashamed of it, on the contrary – she was more than happy to buy some piece of clothing while her mind was preoccupied with thoughts on certain special agent.

He hummed in appreciation, extremely happy with the information as he slowly, but surely started to back her to his bedroom. "Oh, really? I'm flattered then." He replied as he walked forward while she tried to keep her balance during walking backwards, clinging onto his arms to find some support.

"You should be. I usually do not choose my clothes according to what men think about it." She informed him that her choice of clothes wasn't usually influenced by men but by the fact she wanted to feel comfortable in anything she wore.

He just smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips as they finally reached his bed. He waved with his hand to sign her that she should go first and she poked him into his nose and lay down on the bed, throwing the covers away so he could get in as well. He gladly followed her and even though his bed wasn't big, neither of them minded it because it just gave them the chance to cuddle and that was exactly what they wanted.

Ziva turned on her right side and he immediately spooned her, kissing her shoulder and intertwining their fingers of her right and his left hand. He suddenly realized that there was something on his finger and when he looked at her left hand, he could see that she had something there too. He was taken aback with the realization because it absolutely didn't dawn on him for the whole week.

But then he tilted his head and examined with fondness those rings on their fingers while Ziva closed her eyes, already almost asleep. "You know what the funny thing is?" He asked her quietly, releasing her right hand and taking her left hand into his to look how the rings fitted together.

"Hm?" She hummed her question in the sign that she was listening but she didn't open her eyes. She felt too tired for it.

"I didn't even register for the whole time that I have a ring on my finger." He told her pensively, actually regretting that they weren't married for real because it suddenly felt so natural for him to wear the ring.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. She watched his face for few seconds, wondering whether he was serious and then she smiled slowly. "Likewise." She replied, raising her hand and caressing his cheek.

He kissed her fingers and then settled against her back, putting his hand on her stomach as she wrapped her left hand around it. The rings clinked against each other as they both tried to fall asleep in Tony's bed, knowing that they will have to return the rings in the morning. Ziva could finally breathe freely like she always wanted because she didn't have any burden that would bind her and Tony couldn't help the smile in his face because he knew that he will wake up next to the woman of his dreams.

_**The End of Chapter 30** _


	31. Back to Work

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 31 – Back to Work** _

They were both awakened by the alarm ringing that indicated them that it was morning already and that they had to get up to do their job. Tony groaned as he silenced the alarm without looking and tightened his arm across Ziva's abdomen. She stretched her muscles as her eyes fluttered open and she looked for the first time in the morning next to the man of her life.

It was so liberating to be finally free of the burden she had on her shoulders for so long, to finally break free of it and breathe independently. Well, she wasn't _too much_ independent because she belonged to someone but she didn't mind it at all. The fact that she belonged to Tony made her heart leap and she immediately started to smile. This was real love, the right man for her – she was one hundred percent sure of it.

She covered his hand and tried to pry herself off his arms even though she actually didn't want to. But their job was their job and they promised something to Gibbs. It was their duty to obey. Not to mention that Gibbs knew she was here with him and to provoke him really wasn't the best idea. However, he didn't let her go – on the contrary – he tightened the lock on her waist even more and moaned sleepily.

"Stay here." He mumbled into her hair, intertwining their legs to prevent her from moving, not wanting to open his eyes at all.

She relaxed and sighed contentedly as she started to trace her fingers alongside his arm. "Tony, we have to go to work." She reasoned but she didn't want to leave the bed either, it was more than obvious.

"I know but I don't want to. I want to spend all day with you in this bed." He whined, not really looking forward to all day in the office because he knew that it will be hard to look at her across the bullpen while trying to keep his self-control.

She smiled because it seemed as a good idea and if it wasn't for work, she would love to do it. She turned in his embrace to face him and her smile widened as she watched his face because he looked inexpressibly adorable with closed eyes. "That sounds nice actually." She told him, raising her hand and ruffling his hair.

He finally opened his eyes and gazed at her, his heartbeat suddenly quickening when he saw the affection sparkling from her eyes. "Hi there, beautiful." He greeted her into the best morning of his life. To wake up next to her and knowing that she was his was indescribably wonderful feeling.

She touched his lips with her fingers and gave him a silly smile, enjoying again how he called her 'beautiful', knowing that he meant it absolutely sincerely. "Hi yourself." She replied, biting her lip, craving for the kiss like for nothing else.

He smiled at her and leaned his head forward to give her what they both wanted. Their lips met in unobtrusive loving kiss without any lust or desire. Just pure love was present there. She put her hand on his chest to listen and to feel his heartbeat while his hand gently massaged her waist through the satin fabric. She then palmed his face, caressing his cheek as she changed the angle of the kiss.

When they parted, they smiled at each other while Tony mouthed 'Love you' and she rewarded with him with a broad radiant beam. He laid his head back on the pillow and started to play with her hair, making ringlets and thinking about how unfair it was that she looked so gorgeous in the morning without any make-up and with disheveled hair but with the most beautiful eyes and smile he has ever seen.

She stared at him with undying devotion, caressing his face from his hair down to his jaw. It was a shame that they had to get up because she could stare at him like that for a lifetime. She didn't think about her father and his transgressions he committed on her anymore. Thanks to those two most important men in her life, she was finally free. Her father was dead, he couldn't influence her anymore.

"We really have to go, don't we?" Tony asked her after few minutes of silence full of staring into each others' eyes with a sigh. He really didn't want to get up but it was necessary.

She patted his face soothingly and nodded in affirmation. "Yes, we have to. Gibbs awaits us to be in the work on time." She reminded him as she slowly unwrapped the arm around her waist and started to sit up while he was still lying idly.

He groaned in protest as she chuckled and turned her head to look at him. "Besides, you have a lot of paperwork to do, Tony. Or did you forget our deal?" She asked him with amusement as she didn't wait for an answer and got up from the bed.

He furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his head at her, suddenly fully awake. "Wait, what? You can't mean this seriously! I came up with that deal to get us together, you really can't make me to do your paperwork for four weeks!" He objected immediately, hoping that she was just teasing him because now when they were together thanks to the deal he invented, he really didn't have any intention to do her paperwork.

She slowly sauntered to the bathroom's door and turned to face him. "Yes, I mean this seriously. It was a deal, Tony. You came up with it, not me. I fulfilled my part, now it's your turn." She told him, having fun with his defense because she totally expected it.

"I really can't believe this. Why did you agree with that deal then? And don't tell me that you don't want it because I know you wanted to be kissed." He continued whining while she just rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to make herself more presentable.

She looked around herself and looked inside few cabinets. She spotted the hairbrush and toothbrush she left here when she slept in his apartment a year ago. She smiled widely, feeling flattered that he kept it just in case she might need it one day. And today was exactly such day. She found his toothpaste and squeezed the paste out of the tube on the toothbrush.

"It gave me the certainty that you won't ambush me whenever you make up your mind. It was something to curb you so I could prepare for the kiss." She informed him as she stuck the toothbrush into her mouth and started to clean her teeth.

He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard as he stretched his hands with a yawn. "That doesn't mean that you can force me to do your paperwork. I would have kissed you even if we hadn't agreed on that deal." He told her because it was true. It didn't matter to him what she would have done to him but he would have kissed her despite her protests. He was just considerate of her, that's why he came up with the deal – to make it comfortable for her as well without being killed so that he was actually _allowed_ to kiss her.

She smiled as she spitted out the toothpaste out of her mouth into the sink. "Come on Tony, deal with it. It's just four weeks so stop whining because with everything you did to me yesterday, I could insist on the whole year." She called out of the bathroom, regarding this issue as the finished one. Deal was a deal, no matter where it led them eventually. If she had to endure his kisses (not that she actually minded them but she was always terrified because of the feelings she had thanks to it), then he would have to endure doing her paperwork which she didn't have to do by herself.

"Ah, here it is – you're blackmailing me again. But you know what? Two can play at this game." He said and crossed his arms across his chest, determined not to let her win. He really didn't look forward to do her paperwork and he had few aces up his sleeve to get some payback.

The only sound he heard from her was a sarcastic laugh as she rinsed her mouth out, brushed her hair quickly and stripped herself off her satin chemise, taking his bathrobe on. She muffled up into the soft fabric and inhaled his scent with a smile. Then she went out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe with folded hands across her chest, her enamored smile changing into a triumphant one.

"Oh come on, Tony. You have nothing against me." She scoffed at him, knowing very well that he didn't have anything to blackmail her.

Tony looked at her, wondering whether she was naked under the bathrobe or not as he ignored the tone of her voice because he didn't want to give up. "What about those bikini photos?" He offered, smiling triumphantly but her reaction wasn't the one he expected.

She put her hand on her waist, still leaning against the doorframe as she gave out another sarcastic laugh. "So, you want to tell me that you suddenly want to show your girlfriend off? You want every man in the world to see me in bikini so they could imagine how I look naked? So they could fantasize what they would do with me if I was theirs?" She asked him, sounding rather amused with the whole situation as his smile slowly faded from his face because what she said was really something he didn't want to happen. She was only his, no man had the right to think about her like that.

"Maybe we should really try it, you know. Put those photos on the internet and then we can laugh together at those comments that it will appear there. We can send an email with a link to the whole NCIS building so other agents could know how I look under my clothes so they could ogle me, fantasizing about me being in their beds." She offered sultrily, trying to sound absolutely seriously because she wanted him to think that she wasn't sarcastic and was actually looking forward to it.

He just stared at her with opened mouth, feverishly thinking whether she was serious or not. Because he wouldn't do that, not in million years. He really didn't want to see any agent or any man in general to ogle her and know what they were thinking. He was the only one who had the right to think about how she looked under her clothes because he actually knew how she looked. And he really didn't want to read some disgusting comments from horny teenagers who had got nothing better to do than surf on the internet, searching for some hot girls in bikini.

"I do not know but wouldn't that make you jealous, Tony?" She asked him mockingly, knowing very well that she won this one. And maybe she will finally achieve one thing she wanted to achieve for years – that he will destroy those photos.

He closed his mouth and gulped as he realized that she was right. He didn't want any of this. So, it was decided – he will have to destroy those photos or lock them up somewhere so nobody could get to them. But he didn't want to let her win either, doing her paperwork was just too great punishment for him. He averted his eyes from her, trying to find something that could make her to change her mind.

"Fine, you're right. No sex then." He wasn't giving up and made another threat even though he knew it won't work. It was a ridiculous menace, given by the fact that he wasn't able to resist her so in the case she would actually take it, if she tried to seduce him, he would yield – anytime.

She threw her head back as she started to laugh evilly because she couldn't believe that he really made such a pitiful threat. It took her few seconds to regain her control back so her laugh could subdue. At least she knew that whenever she feels bad, he will make her laugh because even though he was sometimes just annoying, nobody was able to amuse her like he was.

"Oh, Tony. My poor, silly and naïve Tony." She gave out a sigh with a soft smile on her lips as he just sat on the bed, enduring her derision because he was pretty aware how stupid his threat was.

She unglued from the doorframe and started her way back to the bed. "If I have learnt something from the week we spent together in the hotel, then it's the fact that you are not able to control your body when you are around me." She began as she reached the bed while he continued to sit there motionlessly, not daring to do anything and just waiting for what she will do.

She didn't hesitate to crawl on the bed but with caution because she didn't want him to know that she was naked under the bathrobe, that might be very dangerous. "Especially, when you try to fight it." She remarked as she straddled his hips, feeling how desperately he tried not to react to it but was failing in it. His body craved her, it was rather noticeable.

She went further as she wrapped her hands around his neck, making him to lean forward, closer to her so their lips were almost touching. He caught her by her waist to keep himself in the position he was currently in, moaning inwardly because he could see and feel that she didn't have anything on her body, only his bathrobe. This woman really knew how to handle him.

"So, such empty threats like 'no sex' are completely and absolutely useless." She whispered against his lips sweetly, tempting him to kiss her, to lose his self-control and take her right here and now so he could prove himself that he really wasn't able to resist her.

He tried so much not to think about the fact she sat in his lap, that her lips were just millimeters from his and all he needed to do was to grab her head and kiss her senseless so she could be his. However, his body knew very well what it wanted and even though he tried to do his best, he was slowly giving in to her charm, the way how she weaved her fingers through his hair on the nape of his neck wasn't helping him at all.

"This is not fair." He whined shakily, trying not to move with his lips too much so he wouldn't brush hers because that would send him over the edge.

Luckily for him, she pulled away a little just to raise his hand and caress his cheek. "I have news for you, darling. Life is not fair." She informed him and slipped her finger on his bottom lip, leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

Then she straightened back up and patted his face, trying to comfort him as she was satisfied with herself that she was able to tease him like that. But before she had the chance to get off him and stand up, he used his hands on her waist and drew her closer to him as he threw her on the bed, immediately pinning her into the mattress with his body, carrying out his revenge.

She yelped in surprise as wave of lust washed over her suddenly, cursing herself for it. He was the one who should be teased, not her. "Really? I think you can learn of that first hand right now." He told her, watching as her pupils widened with another wave of undeniable desire.

He didn't hesitate and claimed her lips as she moaned in protest but he just took advantage of it and deepened the kiss. She tried break out of his grip but he didn't let her as he took her by her wrists and put her hands around her head, just smiling against her lips. But she didn't want to give up, she fought with him as best she could but he was suddenly stronger than her.

When she started to ease up her effort to fight with him, he released one of her hands and quickly stuck it under the bathrobe. He made a very masterful work with taking off her panties which was the only piece of clothing she had on her and pushed one finger into her pussy. She screamed into his mouth, again trying to fight against him because they really didn't have time for this but she was absolutely helpless.

He pressed her down into the mattress even harder as she started to moan into his mouth with every move of his finger as he started to push it in and out. He didn't let her to inhale, he just continued to kiss her, swallowing all her moans and screams in pleasure. She tried to push him away to suck in some oxygen but he just giggled into her mouth and swallowed her protests again.

She soon realized that she was absolutely powerless against him so she gave into it eventually, fully and unconditionally. When he felt that she was totally compliant, he released her second hand and started to work on the knot she made on the bathrobe. She didn't have any strength to object so she just responded to his kisses, letting herself to enjoy as he worked on her orgasm with his finger.

He then finally released her lips and she could take a deep breath at last as she felt a bit dizzy from the lack of oxygen. But she immediately shrieked when he added another finger inside her and shifted his mouth on her pulse point. She just grabbed his head and raked his hair, still trying to catch her breath as he opened the bathrobe, caressing her skin with his rough hand, savoring every detail.

The fact that she was horny already when she started to tease him was rather obvious because she wanted this like nothing else. The way she breathed, the way she moaned just proved it to him and he enjoyed this immensely. He went lower and took her breast into his mouth, satisfied with the loud guttural moan she let out of her mouth as he intensified the movement of his fingers inside her.

She couldn't take it anymore and began to help him in his work by bucking her hips into his hand, meeting with the thrusts of his fingers as he complied with her wish to reach her release and started to swirl his thumb across her clit while curling his fingers inside her. But he didn't want to give it to her immediately, he knew very well how to repay her the teasing.

Her throat was absolutely dry as she changed her shrieks and screams into soft impatient moans, wanting this to end but he always stopped when she thought she will finally explode. She groaned in frustration and headslapped him for his attempt to torture her in which he was rather successful. He left her breast and shifted back to her pulse point and she could just again moan with impatience, feeling his lips turn into a smile against her skin which irritated her to no end.

But she didn't have any chance to make some threat, or to punish him for his cruelty because in the moment she categorized her thoughts over it, ready to scold him, she shattered around his fingers as a wave of brilliant bliss engulfed her. She stopped breathing for a while with closed eyes, just mouthing his name because she couldn't find her voice.

He watched her with a smile, admiring her contented face and satisfied with himself as he waited until she will stop with convulsing her inner muscles before he pulled out his fingers out. She opened her eyes and blinked few times swiftly, trying to get herself together as she gazed at him through the love haze she was in. She palmed his face and brought his head down to kiss him gratefully.

He smiled into the kiss, not really caring about the paperwork right now but he actually hoped that this helped him to soften up her so she could at least reduce the number of weeks. He grazed his fingers across her skin, enjoying those occasional trembles from her body as the result of the orgasm's aftermath. He loved the fact that he was able to make feel her so satisfied.

She broke the kiss and inhaled after she gulped to water her absolutely dry mouth. "I hate you." She told him, hating and on the other hand loving the way he was able to make her gratified, even in the most inappropriate moments like this one. She wondered how much time remained because they were supposed to be in work on time.

He just laughed as he played with her bellybutton with his finger. "Again?" He asked her with amusement because she told him the same thing yesterday. He, of course, knew that she didn't hate him at all.

She grimaced at him mockingly as she grabbed the bathrobe and wrapped herself up back again into it. "If I were you, I would stop laughing like that." She told him as she sat up despite the fact he was still leaning over her, making him to straighten up as well.

"How's that?" He furrowed his eyebrows on her, still smiling because he didn't want to give up the feeling of his triumph. He wasn't the only one who wasn't able to resist, she was too weak against him as well.

She smiled at him sweetly and raised her hand to caress his chest slowly. "Because, my dear Anthony, we have to go to work so you will have to wait. Moreover, you now have to get up and go outside to my car so you could bring me my emergency bag because I do not have any clothes to wear." She told him, watching as he groaned inwardly and slowly stood up from the bed, raising his hands in defeat.

"Now, I hate _you_." He remarked as he tried to find some clothes to wear so he could bring her the emergency bag. Sure, he expected that gratifying his need will have to wait because he didn't want to provoke Gibbs either but that he will have to become her servant as well... _Her servant? Wait, on certain level the idea wasn't repulsive at all..._ He quickly shook with his head to clear his mind and get rid of those rather nasty thoughts there because such thinking wasn't helping him at all right now.

"The feeling is mutual." She replied to him as she lay on the bed, looking overly satisfied and smiling at him, watching as he was taking his clothes on and wishing for that he would take them off actually.

He glared at her with amusement and had to resist the urge to kiss her because she looked like a goddess right now. "Where are the keys?" He rather asked her, not wanting to show her how much he tried to get himself back under control.

She smiled at him widely, knowing very well what thoughts were running through his mind as she pointed into the direction of the living room. "In my jacket." She answered and licked her lips to tease him but he ignored it as he winked at her and went to do what she requested.

She waited until he will be out of the apartment before she stood up from the bed and went to his kitchen to find something to eat. The only thing she found was a pizza leftover but she was hungry so it didn't stop her. She pulled it out and started to eat, humming some song to herself because she was in a wonderful mood. She also picked up her discarded clothes and waited for his return.

When he did so, with her emergency bag in his hands, she shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth instead of a kiss, leaving him absolutely speechless. She just patted his face, grabbed her bag and went to take her clothes on while he started to chew on the pizza. It wasn't the best one but he was hungry so he would take anything to eat. He looked at his watch and noticed that they weren't that much late like he first thought.

She then emerged back, already in her casual clothes and packed the rest of her things up. She took another piece of pizza and went over to him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Shall we?" She asked him, taking her car keys from his hand as he bit onto her pizza and nodded with a hum.

They went out on the corridor, hand in hand as he kissed her knuckles while he was locking up his apartment. She smiled up at him as she was finishing the pizza, clutching the bag in her hand. They went side by side to the elevator and then to her car. Tony wondered whether the lift she promised to him yesterday was still in plan but it seemed it was because she led him to her car without hesitation.

She opened the trunk and put the emergency bag on its usual place and shut it up, walking over the driver's door and watched as Tony obediently waited on the other side of the car, expecting from her to unlock it so he could sit on the passenger's seat. However, she stood there for a while, chewing on her bottom lip and contemplating something he told her yesterday.

Then she leaned against the car and gestured with her hand. "Come here." She said and watched with amusement how his eyebrows raised in surprise, wondering what she wanted from him this time.

But he didn't question her motives as he immediately obeyed her request and stood in front of her, ready for everything. She took his hand and put her car keys into his palm, staring directly into his eyes for the whole time. He didn't dare to avert his gaze from her but when he felt the keys on his skin, he eventually looked down reluctantly to verify his suspicions.

He stared into his hand as she still held it, waiting for him to finally get it. He blinked few times in puzzlement and looked back into her eyes. "Wait... does that mean that... you're letting me to drive your car?" He asked her like if he couldn't believe it, hoping that it was actually true.

She smiled up at him as she raised her second hand and ruffled his hair. "You said it by yourself yesterday – relationship means sharing as well. So, I am sharing." She informed him, signing him that she meant the intention to change herself seriously. Now, when she was finally free of the burden her father put on her shoulders, there was nothing that could stand in her way. She was determined to overcome any obstacle to find her happiness with this man in front of her.

His puzzled expression turned into a huge smile as he leaned forward and kissed her with gratitude. It really meant a world to him that she wanted to share her car with him because he was pretty aware how big significance the car had for her. It was almost the same like his movie collection but he was more than happy to share it with her. She knew about the importance of movies in his life.

When they parted, he palmed her face and smiled at her broadly. "If I don't repeat it often enough – I love you." He told her, playing with the keys in his hand happily.

She had to laugh at his expression because he looked like if he was five-year old boy who just got the best present of his life. "You love me because I am letting you to drive my car?" She asked him with amusement, shaking her head at him.

"Amongst other things..." He shrugged with his shoulders and excitedly kissed her for the last time before he got on the car, this time on the driver's seat.

She just chuckled and waved her hand at his behavior – this childish approach made her smile anyway, so she didn't have any objections. She went over to the passenger's side and got on the car too, smiling widely at his excitement over the fact that he was the one behind the wheel. He looked like if it was a Christmas time or something. He traced his fingers over the steering wheel which such sanctity that she just couldn't stop the laugh that was bubbling inside her.

"Ah, this is nice." He uttered, completely ignoring that she was having a great fun with his actions. He didn't hesitate starting up the car as he finally started their way to the Navy Yard.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there, however, when they both get off the car, they were pretty aware of the fact that they were ten minutes late. But it was fault of both of them – he wanted to drive fast but she didn't let him because she was too protective of her car so he slowed down but then she started to yell at him that he was too slow. They teased each other like that for the whole ride and the result was simple – they were supposed to sit behind their desks already ten minutes ago.

They rushed inside the building, hopping into the elevator, not even having a time to give each other a kiss before the work in some secret place where nobody could see them. They were supposed to follow new rules Gibbs invented for them so it was natural that they wanted to obey since it was one of the conditions of their relationship so something like secret kiss in the restroom was impossible. _But ten minutes was just ten minutes, right? How furious Gibbs could be with them_? They were late ten minutes for all the time.

Ziva looked around herself nervously – she knew that the exciting feeling that just rushed through her will come. She, Tony and the elevator... And especially this one. It just had a deep meaning for her. But he seemed to be completely fine, he was obviously just nervous because of Gibbs's reaction to their ten-minute delay. But she wasn't able to help herself.

"You know, there is one thing I always wanted to do." She told him after the elevator's door closed behind them, knowing that she didn't have too much time.

He turned his head at her in curiosity, wondering what it was about. He wanted so much to kiss her but it was too dangerous, they were almost on their floor. "Really? What?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow on her playfully because he just couldn't help himself either.

She answered him in the best way she could as she took a step closer to him, grabbed his head and kissed him deeply as he moaned surprisingly into the kiss, but responding equally. However, it was over too soon for their liking but it was necessary. He just cupped her cheek after it and traced his thumb over her bottom lip gently, looking into her eyes with undeniable love.

"Likewise." He replied and by that admitted that she just fulfilled a secret desire of his as well. He actually had to smile at the fact that they wanted both the same all the time but they didn't tell it to each other.

She smiled at him silly but immediately jumped away from him as the elevator door opened and they found themselves face to face with Gibbs who waited for them already at the door. He just shifted his weight from one foot to another as he x-rayed them with his gaze, trying to find anything suspicious. However, he couldn't find anything, they were either very good in hiding or they didn't do anything in the elevator.

"Can I have a word with you two?" He fired at them, not waiting for the answer as he turned on his heel and headed to the room where various visitors usually have their place.

They looked at each other, wondering whether he wanted to give them a piece of his mind because they were ten minutes late or whether it was for something else but they obeyed and stepped out of the elevator and followed Gibbs. Tony nodded over at McGee who stood at his desk curiously, watching their every movement to find what happened between them and what was the thing Tony didn't want to discuss over the phone but to tell him in person.

McGee just smiled at him in greetings and when they disappeared around the corner, he grabbed his phone and dialed Abby's number to let her know that those two were finally here but he couldn't observe anything because Gibbs wanted to have a private word with them. The curiosity inside him bubbled as he wanted to know what was going on here but knew that he will have to hold on.

Gibbs waited until Tony closed the door behind him, smirking to himself as he saw their concerned expressions. He was curious who will speak first since they obviously thought he brought them here to berate them for their late arrival. At least it seemed that they really ended up together yesterday because they came here together and even late in the same time and judging by their sparkling eyes, they spent the night with each other.

Ziva was the one who broke first. "Look Gibbs, we are really sorry for the late arrival but I let Tony drive and..." She began as Tony turned his head on her in surprise, wondering whether she wanted to blame him for being late because it was primarily her who was yelling at him to slow down.

Gibbs just smirked and silenced her with a wave of his hand. "You can stop, I didn't bring you here because you're late. Ten minutes are ten minutes, I can understand that." He told them and Tony sighed in relief loudly while Ziva furrowed her eyebrows and looked puzzled at Gibbs.

"Then why did you..." She wanted to ask why he waited for them already at the elevator and dragged them in here if he didn't want to scold them for that they weren't here on time.

"Have you two already decided how you will let the others know?" Gibbs interjected into Ziva's question briskly, watching them both closely.

They exchanged a concerned look as Ziva shrugged with her shoulders and Tony scratched his head. "Well, uh... We haven't talked about it yet." He then said because they just had a plan how to tell Abby and McGee, they haven't discussed how the others people in their surrounding will learn of their relationship. To be honest – they wanted to keep it a secret for a while and enjoy it by themselves.

Gibbs folded his arms as he leaned against the wall and smiled knowingly. "I just want to let you know that I want you to do it as soon as possible. Because I don't want people whispering behind my back that two agents of mine are breaking my rules without me knowing." He explained that all he wanted was certain respect from other people. And he hated when somebody whispered rumors behind his back.

They were both absolutely dumbfounded since the relationship between them was still kind of a new thing between them and now they were forced to solve a matter about which they haven't talked yet. They understood the reason why Gibbs wanted from them to let everybody know they were together but they couldn't find an appropriate way how to do it.

"OK... And how are we supposed to do that? Send mass email to everyone in the building so everybody would know?" Tony asked him because he really didn't have any idea how to do it. Well, he had but that was against their new rules.

"I don't know, DiNozzo. Just use your imagination." Gibbs said, not really caring how they will do it but he wanted from them to do it.

Tony blinked in puzzlement, wondering whether he just gave him the permission to break their new rule number two. Because he couldn't find any other option how to tell the others about their relationship then by breaking this particular rule. It could be just a simple kiss in front of certain people and rumor mill will start so he was sure that it was the only option how to inform people.

"Well, I have some idea but I thought that our rule number two forbids us to show any displays of affection on the workplace." He simply stated as Gibbs scratched his head, wondering what to do about it because Tony was right – he forbid them to make-out in the office.

"OK, I'm able to make an exception in this case for today and allow you to have a small moment so you could let the world know that you're together." He told them and watched as Ziva looked at him in astonishment while Tony bulged his eyes out but neither of them protested against the permission.

Gibbs smirked, straightened up and unfolded his arms. "Today – one moment, so use it wisely. And do it as soon as possible." He told them, passed through them and was out of the door before they had even the chance to blink.

Ziva turned to Tony and when she saw that he had his mouth opened, trying to say something, she quickly spoke up. "Leave it to me." She asked him because she wanted to compensate him somehow her previous behavior and sign him that she wasn't afraid to show her love for him in front of other people.

He closed his mouth and smiled at her gratefully because he was glad that for once the initiative wasn't on his shoulders. If she wanted to do it, then fine – he was more than happy with it. She returned him the smile and turned around because Gibbs obviously expected them return back to work and even though she – probably for the first time in her life – didn't want to work, they had a killer to catch.

But before she had the chance to open the door, Tony grabbed her by her waist and turned her around back to him as he pinned her to the wall, clearly demanding a kiss before he will have to start control himself while sitting across her, knowing that he couldn't touch her. She looked up at him with a shake of her head but with a smile, not at all surprised with his approach.

"Tony, Gibbs gave us the permission to let others know about us, not for making-out after he is out of the door." She told him but let him to wrap his arms around her while she put her hands on his chest, playing with his tie.

"That comes from a woman who just attacked me in the elevator?" He asked her unbelievingly but with a huge amusement in his voice.

She smiled at him impishly because she just couldn't resist few minutes ago in the elevator. _Did he have any idea how handsomely he looked today?_ His smile widened because he knew that he won this one and didn't hesitate to bend down and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck unconsciously and absolutely naturally like if it was the real place where her hands should be.

When he released her lips, she licked them and gazed at him with all the happiness she felt. "OK, that was nice. But really, Tony, we should start getting used to those new rules. You know what Gibbs said – keep it out of the office. Do you know what does it mean?" She reasoned because it was better to get used to it than to be afraid of Gibbs everytime they would decide to take advantage of Gibbs's absence.

Tony stroked her cheek, knowing that she was right. "That we can make out in the car?" He however couldn't help himself and tried to make a joke because all he wanted was to hear her laughter he loved so much.

She gave him what he wanted as she started to laugh, shook her head at him and finally reached for the doorknob as they both went out on the corridor, immediately bumping into McGee who had his phone in his hand. He stared at them, not really knowing what to tell them because to admit that he was trying to eavesdrop wasn't actually something he wanted to do.

"Well, good morning, Tim." Ziva greeted him, winked at Tony and passed through him to finally do what she was supposed to do – her job.

Tony understood her secret message – let McGee and Abby stew in their own juice for a while. They deserved it for their unrelenting curiosity which disturbed them yesterday. They could only imagine how much McGee and Abby were curious so why not have fun with it. He smiled at him while McGee was eyeing him, waiting for him to say something or at least to give him a hint what happened between them.

However, Tony just patted his shoulder while passing by. "Hi there, McNosy." He greeted him and went to the bullpen.

McGee stood there for a while, absolutely dumbfounded, not knowing what to think about it. Then he went after them, watching closely their every movement to find out what they weren't telling him but he couldn't find anything. Tony sat at his desk, currently complaining about the huge amount of paperwork while Ziva was laughing at him because of it, telling him that he deserved it and he knew that very well.

He tried to observe them as best he could while attempting not to annoy Gibbs with it but whenever Gibbs caught him to watch them attentively, he just smirked to himself and got back to his work. However, he couldn't find anything that might prove him what happened between them. Well, if anything happened at all. They were behaving too normal to each other in his opinion. Not that they didn't drop some hint, it seemed that for a brief second, they couldn't tear eyes off the other but then everything was normal again.

* * *

Around the lunch, he couldn't take it anymore and went from the sight of the others with his phone to inform Abby about the development. "You have to come here!" He immediately told her after she answered the call.

" _Why? What's happening, Tim?_ " She asked him, wondering by herself why Ziva wasn't answering her messages because she sent her thousands of them to her since the morning but never got the reply.

"That's just it, Abby. Nothing is happening. They behave so... normal." He informed her, being very careful because he didn't want anyone to listen to his conversation with Abby.

" _What do you mean by normal?"_ She asked him, already on her way up because she couldn't take it anymore as well. She needed to talk with Ziva, immediately.

"Like if they have never been on the assignment! Like if they have never kissed! Like if... like if the whole last week has never happened." He told her, feeling frustrated with it. _Couldn't those two just see that he wanted to know it for their own good? Not just because he was being nosy?_

" _OK, I'm there in few seconds."_ She assured him and ended the call, pondering what was going on here.

McGee hid the phone and return back to the bullpen, only to be headslapped by Gibbs who informed him that they had a lead and he and Tony were supposed to check it out. He was actually glad for few minutes alone with him because he could finally question him about yesterday and what was that important that their phones were off. Not to mention that he just spotted a very interesting look those two exchanged and that seemed very suspicious to him.

Into all of this came Abby who started to yell at Gibbs who just began his way up to the MTAC to contact SecNav about the development. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" She jumped after him until he turned around and raised an eyebrow on her in question.

"Can I please borrow Ziva? I need a pair of dexterous hands to help me." She asked him, wanting to drag Ziva into her lab and pry out every detail from her about what happened since they parted on Thursday.

Gibbs just shrugged with his shoulders, knowing very well what the real reason of Abby's request was. "Sure." He said and continued in his way as Abby turned around to look at Ziva with a huge, triumphant smile on her lips.

"Can we?" She asked her as Ziva returned her the smile, watching as Tony and McGee took their necessary things and headed to the elevator to check out the lead.

She felt that this could be the best moment to use the permission Gibbs gave them to let the world know that they are together. "Yes, but I have to take care of something first." She told her and stood up from her desk to do what was running through her mind. Abby just watched her in puzzlement but didn't say anything, waiting for what will come.

"Tony?" Ziva called softly to gain his attention before he will jump into the elevator and disappear with McGee for God know how long.

Tony immediately turned on his heel to face her and when he saw her determined face, it hit him that she wanted to do it now. She wanted to make their relationship official in this very moment. He had to admit that it was the right one since most of the agents gathered around their desks, wanting to go for a lunch so the bullpen was full. But he didn't do anything to help her since she asked him to leave it to her.

"Yes?" He just reacted, studying her and trying to look absolutely normal like if it wasn't something odd that she stood there in front of him, looking like a bundle of nerves as she played with her hands, not really knowing what to do with them.

She stared at him but the damn lump in her throat that appeared out of nowhere suddenly prevented her from saying it. The fear started to control her mind again and she realized that she won't be able to do it. Gibbs who slowed down his step silently yelled at her to do it and finally stop being afraid of what other people will say. It wasn't a big deal after all.

Both Abby and McGee exchanged very curious looks while other agents in the bullpen didn't pay too much attention to what was happening here. It didn't look like something serious and they had other things to take care of. Tony saw the panic in Zivas' eyes and the pang of hurt stroke his heart but he still believed that she will do it. He had belief in her, all she needed was just some encouragement.

"B-be careful." She managed to let out, not really knowing why she said it because that really wasn't something she wanted to say.

Gibbs just gave a light shake of his head as Tony furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, wondering why she was so scared. He thought that they overcame all her demons regarding the relationship. McGee furrowed his eyebrows as well, travelling with his eyes between Abby, Ziva and Tony, trying to find out whether he missed something or not.

"Uhm, thanks... I'll be." Tony replied uncertainly, not really knowing how to react to it.

Ziva closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself for being such a coward again. She didn't know what was happening with her because she knew that everything was alright, all she had to do was to tell the world that she and Tony made a couple. When she opened her eyes and saw the hurt Tony had written all over his face because he really didn't understand her anymore, she finally realized that there was just one thing she should be afraid of – that she will lose him if she continues to behave like that.

She groaned in frustration, took those few remaining steps that separated it them and before he even had some chance to react, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. Tony dropped the baggage he held in his hand and put his arms around her in a loving hug as he did his best to respond to her demanding lips equally.

Gibbs didn't need to turn around to guess what was happening down there as he finally ascended the staircase. The stunned silence across the whole bullpen was adequate evidence of the shock that everybody experienced when they saw those two kissing in the middle of the office like if it was the most natural thing in the world. He just smirked and sighed in relief, glad that Ziva was finally able to break free of it.

The couple stopped to perceive the surrounding around them so they didn't realize that the only sound that could be heard was the ringing of telephones because the entire attention was glued to them. Even those agents, who have never cared about their relationship and have never made a bet if those two will end up together and when, were now rooted to the floor and just incredulously watched the kissing couple.

But the two most astounded faces belonged to McGee and Abby because they were the only ones who saw under all of this. They knew everything from the history of those two and to see them kissing in front of the whole world was shocking as hell for them. Because now it wasn't for a show, it wasn't as a part of some undercover assignment – this was real, passionate kiss full of love.

When they ran out of the oxygen, Ziva broke the kiss, ruffling his hair and looked into his beaming face. "I love you." She whispered but loudly enough so the other could hear it as well. Not that it was necessary since you could hear a pin drop in the dead silence that was around them.

"I love you too." He replied, cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips gratefully, glad that they had this part after them. Now, the rumor mill could do its work.

He turned around, grabbed McGee by his hand and shoved him into the elevator, trying to ignore his absolutely astonished expression as Tim watched him unbelievingly. He could see that the kiss had its desired effect because some of the agents were able to snap out of their stupors and made few photos with a phone. They were sending them, calling throughout the whole building and arguing who has won the bet in the end and who has lost.

"OK, what the hell was that?" McGee asked him after the elevator door closed behind them and he was able to finally categorize his thoughts. Tony just patted his shoulder and smiled broadly, knowing that this story will take some while.

Ziva waited until the door were closed and then turned around to face Abby. If she thought that to make Abby speechless was impossible, she was wrong. Abby looked like a statue as she stood there, absolutely dumbfounded and wondering whether she was dreaming or not. Ziva smiled at her and went back to her desk to take her things she needed with her in Abby's lab.

"Can we?" She now asked as Abby shook her head few times to get rid of the confusion and finally started to perceive what was happening around her.

"Sure! Because girl – you have a lot of things to explain." She replied, took Ziva by her hand and dragged her down to make her confess about everything that has happened so far. Because she couldn't comprehend how they could be so far with their relationship since they both refused to talk with each other about their true feelings just few days ago.

Gibbs looked at Vance, who observed the whole scene upstairs at the railing, smirking now as he saw how Abby dragged Ziva behind her while Ziva was smiling and accepting congratulations from their fellow agents. It seemed like the world turned upside down because he hasn't seen such commotion for quite some time. And everything just because a bombshell was dropped – Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David made a couple.

He returned to Gibbs the look with a raised eyebrow, wondering whether he had any idea about this. Gibbs just shifted his weight from one leg to another and smirked at him as he tilted his head for a sign that he knew about it and that he even approved it. Vance nodded and smiled as he stepped away from the railing and with Gibbs behind his back opened MTAC as they both entered and closed the door behind them.

_**The End of Chapter 31** _


	32. The Urge and the Call

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 32 – The Urge and the Call** _

Ziva sighed as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. She sat in her car, in front of Tony's apartment and pondered whether to go up or not. The light could be seen from his window so she knew that he was at home. But then she wondered why he didn't call her, why he hasn't contacted her? Was she the only one who wanted to see him so much that she came here?

It was a torturing day she had behind her. She spent almost whole afternoon with Abby in her lab, explaining to her what had happened since Thursday and how they got together with Tony and so on. She thought that when she comes back, Tony and McGee will be already there but the checking out the lead prolonged for them so she spent the rest of her working hours at her desk, thinking about her new relationship.

Well, not entirely – Gibbs told her that he didn't care about what DiNozzo did to earn such punishment in the form of four weeks of doing her paperwork, because she will help him with it and that was his last word. Ziva knew she couldn't object to it so she did as he commanded and started to work on the paperwork she put on Tony's desk. But it gave her enough time to think and even the time to send few texts to the man of her heart who unfortunately informed her that he wouldn't be able to make it back to work today.

So after she was done and Gibbs sent her home, she went to her apartment first but half-way through there, she realized that she just needed to see him. The urge to kiss him was so strong that she turned her car and headed to his apartment. She parked it but suddenly started to wonder why he didn't call her that he was back home so she could come over.

However, her desire overpowered her and she got off the car eventually, quickly making her way to his floor. To her surprise she found him locking up his apartment, clearly leaving somewhere and judging by what he was wearing, he wasn't at home for too much long because he was still in his work clothes. Maybe she was just unfair to him, maybe he wanted to go to see her.

He turned his head into her direction when he heard that someone just had come on the floor and his face immediately lighted up with a beam. It was an agony not to see her, even for few hours. He arrived at his apartment about half an hour ago, he just wanted to refresh himself and immediately head after her because he needed to see her but she was apparently ahead of him.

"Ziva." He whispered and watched as she smiled at him widely and before he could even blink, she was in his arms.

She palmed his cheeks and travelled with her eyes all over his face like if she saw him for the first time. If she wasn't in love, she would feel like a fool to be so infantile but her love haze didn't allow her to think about herself like that. She was just so happy to see him, all of her previous doubts that he actually didn't want to be with her tonight were gone.

He bent down and caught her lips between his in a sweet, loving kiss as another wave of euphoria washed over their bodies from head to foot. It felt like if a lifetime passed since the kiss in front of the whole office which fulfilled the expectations because every employee in NCIS building now knew that they made a couple. Gibbs could be satisfied with them because they obeyed his order.

Tony released her and cupped her cheek gently. "I was just leaving to go to your apartment." He whispered against her lips, explaining what was doing before he spotted her.

She smiled at him, glad that he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. "Well, you do not have to. I am here." She replied and melted in his embrace when he awarded her with a light kiss on her nose.

They looked into each other's eyes for an endless second and then their lips met in another kiss but this time rather electrifying and vigorous. Tony knew where this was heading so he turned the keys in the keyhole back and unlocked his apartment while his other hand slid down from her cheek on her waist and pushed her closer to his body. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed behind him as he dragged her inside.

He kicked the door shut and immediately turned around with her as he crashed her body on the wall next to his door, making the lights to switch on but neither of them cared. He dropped the keys as she slowly took his jacket off and threw it away, loving the way his body pressed her to the wall, not at all minding the switch that made her feel uncomfortable because thanks to his kiss, she didn't feel any pain.

She shivered when he stuck out her blouse from her pants and put his hands on her waist, wanting to feel her skin under his palms while her fingers raked his hair, tousling them as she enjoyed the smoothness of it. He broke the kiss for a mere second to inhale before he claimed her lips again, biting her and entangling her tongue with his in amorous battle. The voracious passion exploded between them and they forgot about the whole world – only the desire that clouded their minds interested them.

When he grinded with his hips impatiently, she immediately sensed the growing arousal in his pants and because she wanted to feel it closer to her, she raised her right leg and hooked it up around his hip, shifting her hands on his back for a while as she pushed him forward, making him to press his pelvis against hers. He moaned into her mouth as his left hand left her waist and he supported her leg on his hip, massaging her thigh gently.

But he soon got tired of it, he needed her and he needed her now. She didn't have to be so horny since she got her satisfaction in the morning but for him it was more than 24 hours and that was more than enough in his opinion. So he shifted his hand from her waist to the zipper of her pants and pulled it down. She understood his demand so she put her leg back on the floor, letting him to strip her off and helping him by taking off her shoes and socks.

After he freed her from her pants, throwing them as far as he could, not really caring where they landed, he started to admire her legs for a while as he kissed her knees, grabbing her immediately by her backside because she moaned and it didn't seem that she would be able to stand on her own as she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to find some of the needed support.

When she couldn't take it anymore and most importantly because she missed his lips on hers, she managed to grab him by his tie and gave it a tug, making him to stand up back on his feet. She immediately reached for his head and attached herself to his soft lips, demandingly shoving her tongue into his mouth. He could just smile into the kiss as she slowly let go of his tie and on the contrary, started to take it off.

He let her patiently to get rid of his tie and unbutton his shirt while he tried to kiss her to death, roaming his hands all over the small of her back and then helping her to strip him off his shirt. He then returned the favor as he took her blouse and broke the kiss to pull it over her head, removing every barrier that prevented him from taking what he so much wanted.

He looked at her as she stood before him just in her lingerie and knew that he will never get tired of this sight. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on, that was without a doubt and since he was head over heels in love with her, nothing could change his opinion. This was the woman he wanted, this was the woman he craved and he was the luckiest man in the world to have her.

Ziva couldn't help the heat that rushed through her when he looked at her like that even though he was giving her this gaze rather often but now she didn't have to feel ashamed of her body reaction to it. She grabbed him by his neck and crashed her lips on his, hooking her leg up again around his hip, entangling it with his legs and pushing him forward, making him to pin her to the wall even more forcibly.

He didn't have any protests against it but when she started to inch her hand she originally had on his chest, digging her nails into his skin, to his pants he knew that he has to stop it. He wanted to play the tease now, he wanted to show her how many torturing moments she gave him since they've met – he simply wanted to carry out his revenge on her. Besides, he loved the way how she always glared at him when she was impatient or angry because he annoyed her to no end. It was part of their teasing routine.

He slid his hand down and took her by the thigh of her leg that was wrapped around the bottom part of his body and unclenched it with certain difficulties since she was stubborn like a mule sometimes as he put it back on the ground. Then he bent down a little without breaking the kiss but how they managed to do it, he had no idea, and scooped her up in his arms in a bridal style.

She just moaned into his mouth surprisingly but didn't try to get down, it seemed that she was satisfied with it. She broke the kiss for a moment just to see how it looked because she started to seriously consider that she really might get married in the future. And the name of her husband was more than obvious so why not to admire how they looked in typical bridal scoop.

He just smiled at her and did the first step very carefully, afraid that he might drop her but she suddenly seemed to be so lightweight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him to carry her to his bedroom while she glued her lips to his once more. Tony tried not to close his eyes so he could see where he was going but she was making havoc in his head so he stumbled few times on his way but always managed to keep his balance.

When they reached his bed, she thought that he will just lay her down and she will help him to get rid of his pants so they could finally get to the main event but he apparently had different plans with her. He threw her on the bed, yes he did, but he made sure that she laid on her stomach with her back to him. He obviously had something in plan and even though she wanted him inside her like nothing else, the curiosity didn't allow her to turn around.

He immediately followed her and imprisoned one of her legs between his so she couldn't use it to turn over even though he highly doubt he would be successful just in case she would want to do it. Her ninja ways were her ninja ways and if she wanted to turn over, he would be already lying on the floor. At least it showed him that she was curious with what he wanted to come up with.

He bent over and sunk his teeth into her ass through the fabric of her panties as she yelped in surprise but giggled in the same time. He slowly rubbed his right hand from her ankle up her leg until he reached her knee pit. Then he started to massage the place there, using his fingers in the most delightful way she could only imagine before as he pressed the skin in the right places and with the right amount of pressure.

She moaned and curled her hands into fists, wondering how the hell he could know about such a sensitive place on her body because until now she didn't have any idea that a knee pit could cause her such pleasure. She breathed out, trying to ignore that amorous assault he started on the small of her back as he kissed every inch of her skin there, making her tremble and shiver with excitement which only proved that she couldn't ignore it at all.

She moaned even louder when he began to work on her second knee pit as well, driving her insane with it. She wanted so much to bend her legs to make him stop but on the other hand the pleasure was too nice. She realized that all he was doing was teasing her, probably repaying her the way how she teased him this morning but if he thought she would start to beg him, then he was wrong. She enjoyed this too much because he knew damn well what he was doing.

He then unclasped her bra with his teeth and she could just wonder how he managed to do it but it seemed that he had a lot of practice in it. She unclenched her hands and put the bra away, seeing him to smile triumphantly as she dared to look over her shoulder at him, immediately regretting it because he just added the pressure on her knee pits and she gasped in delight, grabbing the pillow she had within reach.

He awarded her for her obedience with a kiss on her neck, sliding back down as his fingers left her knee pits and started to peel off the last barrier that stood in his way – her panties. She just moaned – both in delight and protest lifting her backside to help him as he tantalizingly took them off her, caressing her legs and ass in the process as he had to stand up from the bed to finish his actions.

She laid there before him naked and because she had enough of his teasing, she wanted to turn around and finally take care of his pants but in the moment she decided to do so, he crawled back on the bed and started to pay attention to her knee pits with his mouth. She fell back on the bed as her elbows betrayed her and buckled under the intensity of the bliss she was experiencing. She really didn't have any idea what this could do to her and wondered why she hadn't tried it before.

When he tickled her in the area of her crotch, she almost lost it and knew that she just needed to stop it. It wasn't fair that he was able to do this to her so she finally pulled herself together enough as she turned around and he had a hard time to dodge her movement on time because she almost kicked him straight into his face. However, nothing of it could prevent him from smiling widely because her face held exactly the glare he wanted to see.

She sat on the bed breathing heavily, her breasts heaving as she gulped and glared at him for his teasing, his smile irritating her even more. She moved up on the bed closer to him as he just stood there on his knees, watching her silent rage with amusement. He could be satisfied with himself that she did exactly what he wanted her to do. Good revenge for what she did him in the morning – he wasn't the only one who had some weak spot.

Ziva didn't hesitate to reach for his belt buckle on his pants, fighting with him successfully when he tried to stop her by catching her wrists but honestly – he did it just for the fun. "I love when you're impatient. You look always so gorgeous." He commented it while she already stripped him off his pants and he obediently stepped away from them, taking off his socks and shoes as well.

She looked up at him and shot him rather dangerous warning look. "I guess you do not want to see how I look when I do not get what I want, right?" She spitted at him, daring him not to obey her so he could see what awaited him in the case he won't while she was stripping him off his boxers as well.

He just laughed, wanting to palm her face and kiss her but then he registered the movement of her hands that had just one target and he really didn't want this to be that way so he grabbed them by the wrists, this time with rather great force so she couldn't escape from the grip. She looked at him defiantly, puffing in frustration that he didn't let her to take revenge for his teasing.

But he really didn't want to see what she might do to him if he wouldn't give her what she wanted and since he wanted it too, he bent down and kissed her, feeling as she melted and her rage waned. She moved up on the bed again, taking him with her as he laid on her, still holding her by her wrists but not entering her because he wasn't entirely done with her yet.

She, however, was growing impatient again. Not that she didn't like the way he was kissing her while pressing her into the mattress with the weight of his body, but she needed him feel inside her because she missed the feeling so much. So she wrapped her legs around his and rocked with her pelvis into his erection but he just chuckled into her mouth and did nothing to fulfill her wish.

But she was really getting angry with him, they both wanted the same so _why he behaved like a jerk?_ She managed to free one her hands from his grip and headslapped him strongly which made him to moan in pain as he broke the kiss and he put his free hand on his head, holding the place where she slapped him because it hurt him. Such headslap Gibbs gave him just in the worst cases.

He looked at her in surprise as she glared at him but now really angrily. "Stop it. I know what you are doing." She told him, knowing very well that he was just teasing her but she was horny and she wasn't in the best mood for teasing right now. All she wanted was to get what she wanted and not only for herself but for him as well.

He just cheekily smiled as he ran his hand from her hip up to her shoulder, watching as she breathed out shakily, pleading him with her eyes to really stop it. "Oh, come on. Give me at least this one little moment of triumph. It's just a revenge for more than eight years of _provoking_ me." He explained to her why he was doing it because she didn't have any idea how much he had to control himself around her sometimes when she decided to tease him.

She just opened her mouth to object somehow but no words came out of her mouth because she couldn't find anything to counter. His smile even widened thanks to it as he looked down at her lips and captured them in another passionate kiss, releasing her second hand as she just moaned and massaged gently the nape of his neck, hoping that he will finally stop teasing her.

Which he soon did as he entered her with a gentle bit on her tongue and her mind clouded with unbridled passion as she returned him the bite before she started kissing him so rapidly that he had problems to even know what was happening. He had to respond to her kisses equally while working on their orgasms and he didn't want to give up of using his hands and caressing her skin.

But he managed to find the right rhythm that suited to all actions he had to carry out, making her to lose all of her remaining self-control as she released his lips, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. He took advantage of it as he glued his mouth to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and smiling when he heard the moan with which she rewarded him.

She raked his hair in desperation as her second hand roamed across his back up and down but she was careful not to dig into the skin because she still felt the scratches she made him yesterday and she really didn't want to harm him even more. She felt like in heaven as he was filling her with delight and happiness which she didn't even know she could ever experience.

She lifted his head and kissed him, biting him painfully but he just giggled and returned the favor as he reached down and unwrapped her left leg from his hip where it was clenched. Then he lifted it up as she bent it obediently and he started to work on the skin on her knee pit again. She more sighed in pleasure than moaned, still wondering how the hell it was possible that it was turning her on.

She pushed him away when he hit the sweet spot inside her which made her to feel even dizzier than before, moaning loudly and afraid that she might bite through his lips or tongue if she will continue kissing him. He didn't mind at all because if there was something he absolutely loved, then it was watching her face as she was slowly reaching her peak.

The way her eyelids half closed when he thrust in as her mouth made an adorable movement of opening into a silent scream and she shot him overwhelming lust-filled gaze that made him weak in his knees but since he wasn't standing, it didn't bother him. Then the wave of relief that washed over her face together mixed with eagerness when he pulled back before he thrust in once more as she was relieved that she was one step closer to the complete bliss but on the other hand she wanted only more and more.

But what he loved with the same intensity as watching her face, was also how her body reacted to all of this. Her hips writhing as she tried to help him in his task to get them both on the cloud nine even though they were there already for quite some time, the way her back arched into his thrusts or into his mouth when he was taking care of her breasts, her legs that were clenching around his body, giving him the space to do his work right.

She was simply perfect in the true sense of those words. He knew that some people would have objections against it but he didn't care. She was his woman, maybe his future wife and mother of his kids, he was the only one who could judge her. He wouldn't trade the way she raked his hair with her fingers and caressed his skin, digging her nails into it and marking him as hers for nothing in the world.

Besides, there were those sounds she made and even though he thought she couldn't make any other sound that would resonate in his ears for so long and that couldn't be any more sexier and hot, she always proved him wrong and let out a sigh, a moan or a scream that echoed in his ears and he was sure that he hasn't heard such sound ever in his life.

And all those aspects he enjoyed during their torrid lovemaking, reflected all at once in the way she enjoyed her orgasm. Which was right now actually because he put back her leg on the bed and stuck his hand between their bodies as he found her clit, starting a circular massage of it with his thumb and she didn't have any other choice than moan loudly and focus completely on the fight against it because she wanted to last for as long she could.

However, when he dared to kiss her, she totally melted as her strength slowly left her and she let it go. The orgasm that hit her was so utterly amazing that she didn't have any words for it – she just felt. He stopped kissing her for a while to look at her face and prolonging her pleasure by his thrusts, loving her sharp intakes of breaths as she was convulsing her inner muscles while clenching her legs around him, pressing him into her heat even more deeply.

His growl then echoed in her ears as he bit her on her shoulder, reaching on the top of his own peak, wondering how it could feel so good and even better than all those times before. He was absolutely sure that he was addicted to her now – she was the best narcotic in the world, totally priceless because she was the only specimen and he was the only one who owned her.

He made him drug addict but he didn't mind since he had the source of his need always at his hand. And he meant it literally, she was his everything. He gazed down at her when he recovered enough from his powerful release, shaking his head slightly as he tried to get rid of the lustful haze that fogged his mind and make his brain to work. It was incomprehensible to him that she had such power over him – make him totally bedazzled. But since he was able to lose his self-control over her twice in twenty-four hours, it wasn't that incomprehensible when he thought about it.

She looked up at him, her whole face flushed as small drops of sweat were running down her face from her hair and smiled at him amorously as she raised her hand and caressed his cheek gently before pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled into it, gently nibbling her bottom lip and enjoying her moans as he entangled his tongue with hers while his fingers traced their usual way from her hip down her thigh and back up to her breasts.

They felt how deep and genuine their connection was even though they made a couple for not even two days straight. Because the connection between them have been there for years. They worked hard on it, truth to be said, because it was a very bumpy road they took to get there where they were now but neither of them wanted to destroy what they had. It was too much important for them and maybe one of the reasons why they were afraid to admit their feelings sooner, thinking that it might change everything and ruin all their hard work.

He stayed in between her legs after she just moved up a little to get into more comfortable position but it didn't seem that she wanted him to roll off her because she still had her hands wrapped around his back, not wanting to let go of him. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her, shifting his hands into her hair and caressing her face lightly as she beamed at him in return.

He went lower as he bent down and trailed soft kisses from the corners of her mouth down her throat onto her collarbone as his hands slid down to grab her by her waist. She moaned softly and appreciatively while she weaved her fingers through his hair, watching as her lover worshipped her skin on her collarbone with occasional light kiss on the lips. She hasn't felt that happy like she felt right now for a very long time and she thanked the whole universe for the man who was here with her because to be honest, she didn't believe that she will ever experience such relationship with a man. She thought she didn't deserve it, that she wasn't worth it. Fortunately, Tony proved her wrong.

She giggled when he bit her lightly just above her left breast and tickled her on her sides, feeling suddenly so ticklish. But luckily for her, he didn't have any plan to start some tickle game as he went back up and stole her lips as her fingers gently moved on his arms, caressing him gently before one of them slipped down on his chest. He pulled away and looked at her, wondering whether they will able to wipe those silly expressions off their faces. He was unbelievably happy for that she came here even though he was on his way to her.

"I missed this." She said, looking at him and drawing small circles on his chest with her forefinger, not caring how impossible it sounded since they made a couple for a very short time but it felt like a lifetime for her.

He chuckled and tickled her again, satisfied with the giggle she let out of her mouth as his right hand slipped down and he took her by her thigh, starting a little massage. "You missed this? And what about me? You got what you wanted in the morning, it was me who had to wait." He objected with faked whining in his voice, just teasing her.

She laughed heartily and sighed contentedly as she accepted his inviting lips on hers, devouring them and not really caring that they were swollen. She won't get enough of kissing him, she was sure about it for quite some time. It seemed so unbelievable for her what he made her feel but in a good way. The excitement she felt all over her body when he just looked at her... _Oh, my..._

She broke the kiss and ruffled his hair lovingly. "May I use your bathroom?" She asked him, mainly for assurance because he treated his apartment with such sanctity that she sometimes wondered if it was even normal.

He smiled at her as he played with her hair, making small ringlets with his fingers. "Anytime. Why?" He asked in return, curious what she wanted to do in there. Just in case she wanted to do something he would love to participate in.

"I just want to take a quick shower. I smell terribly." She explained to him, wrinkling her nose at her own odor but judging by his face, he didn't mind it at all.

"Want a company?" He naturally suggested, not at all against the idea to take her in the bathroom again. It was a great fun in the hotel so why not to try it in his bathroom?

She smiled at him impishly and untangled herself from him as she sat up and he with her. "That is an amazing offer but if I remember correctly, your bathroom is not well-designed for such things." She turned him down with genuine sympathy in her eyes as he pouted at her.

"It will be just a quick shower, I will be right back." She patted his face soothingly and started her way out of the bed so she could take care of the things she wanted in the bathroom and be back as soon as possible to join him back in the bed.

"Wait." He suddenly stopped her as wonderful idea struck his mind. His bathroom maybe wasn't well-designed for having sex there but it was good for other things. And there was one thing he always dreamt about so it was just natural he wanted to fulfill his dream.

She turned back to him with question in her eyes and slight surprise written all over her face. "I've got an idea. Stay here and don't go to the bathroom." He instructed her and climbed out of the bed, taking his bathrobe on and heading into the bathroom to do God knows what.

"Tony?" She called out on him questioningly but he just waved at her with his hand and closed the door behind him, hoping that she will be patient enough to let him prepare the surprise he had for her.

She just shrugged with her shoulders, wondering what he was up to and sunk back into the sheets, raking her hair. She looked around herself and smiled widely as she was examining the interior of Tony's bedroom. The thing was that she thought about her whole relationship with Tony all afternoon today and she realized one important thing. She didn't come here just to see him but she also wanted to suggest him something.

She was nervous about it because she hoped that they were on the same page and that her suggestion won't scare him or something. She was sure that it won't go so easily, that there will be some difficulties with it but it was nothing that would lead to the break-up, at least she hoped so. She just needed to gather enough courage to start with it. The question was – how?

She sighed and looked at the bathroom's door, wondering what he was doing there because he was inside for good five minutes already. She got up, wrapped herself into the sheet because she didn't have anything else to wear and since she wanted to take a shower, she didn't want to take her clothes back on and headed into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it because her mouth was totally dry.

Her smile widened as she started to examine the kitchen as well. Tony's apartment always intrigued her and since she had a chance to spend here some time, she had to admit that he had a good taste when it came to decoration. When she compared it with her own apartment, she couldn't tell the same about herself. Her apartment was... tasteful but she has never done something more for it because it never felt like home for her. Just a place where she spent the night, so more like a hotel room than a real home.

Opening the fridge, she was surprised to see that Tony did some shopping and because her dinner wasn't rich at least, she grabbed the strawberry yoghurt he had there and pulled out a spoon to eat it. In the moment she stuck the spoon into the yoghurt, she yelped in surprise as Tony embraced her from behind. She didn't hear him to creep behind her.

"There you are. I was afraid you left." He whispered into her ear as she slipped one hand down to cover his on her stomach while she gripped the yoghurt in the other. When he emerged from the bathroom and didn't see her in the bed, he immediately started to search for her. To see her in his kitchen, wrapped in his sheets was one of the most amazing sights he has ever seen.

She just chuckled like if it was the last thought that would occur in her mind. "I just wanted to have a glass of water. And steal something edible to eat." She explained, hoping that he will now do the same and explain to her with what crazy idea he came up with and what he did in the bathroom.

His hum in acknowledgement over what she was doing in his kitchen was replaced by her shriek as he turned her around and lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She had a hard time to hold the yoghurt in her hands while trying to give him a hint to put her back down on the ground by yelling at him and slapping his back. Unfortunately for her, Tony didn't listen to her threats and pleas and carried her back in the direction of his bathroom.

When he put her down in there, she was ready to give him piece of her mind for what he had done but all of her words got caught in her throat when she saw what he prepared. The light was dimmed and when she looked around herself, she found out why. There were candles all over the bathroom that produced enough light to see clearly and when she looked at the bathtub, she realized that he made a bath for her. Tempting, sweet-smelling, relaxing bath. She couldn't even remember when she prepared for herself such bath for the last time. She loved to have a bath but there wasn't too much time lately to prepare it properly.

After she was finally able to tear her eyes off the beauty he managed to create in his bathroom, she looked at him with absolute astonishment in her face. She discovered a new side of Anthony DiNozzo she hasn't known yet – the romantic side of him. And he probably discovered the same in her, judging by the expectant look he was giving her. It was obvious that he was afraid that he might overdo it with those candles and that he feared her reaction a little bit. After all, he wasn't sure how much romantic person she was, that was something he had yet to find out.

"Tony, this is... fairytale." Ziva breathed out with a dreamy smile, still quite not believing that he was capable to do such a romantic gesture. If she thought that he wasn't able to surprise her, she was very wrong.

Tony cracked a smile as the relief washed over his face, glad that it really wasn't overdone and on the contrary – she liked it. He just wanted to do something nice for her and this was a perfect occasion. He hasn't done too many romantic gestures in his life but when he really esteemed the woman, he was in love with, he couldn't help himself. It seemed almost natural to him – maybe his innate attribute of being a gentleman made him to behave like that.

"Glad you like it." He commented it as he took away the yoghurt she had in her hand and put it on the small shelf where his phone was as well.

Then he took her by her hand and led her closer to the bathtub as he motioned with his hand to sign her to get in and let herself enjoy the bubble bath he made for her. "Please, ma'am." He invited her, giving her a hair tie she forgot here together with a toothbrush and hairbrush when she slept here a year ago and he was that smart to keep those things, just in case she might need them, so she could put her hair up and not to wet her hair. Not that he would mind it but she was freaking out about it when they were at the pool in the hotel.

She accepted it and made a quick bun on her hair as she stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Thank you." She expressed her thanks for all of this and unwrapped herself from the sheet as she slipped inside the bathtub.

He smiled at her satisfied expression and contended humming when she let the bath to worship her skin as she buried herself into those bubbles and he couldn't think about any other wonderful moment than this one. She seemed that she highly appreciated his gesture and he was more than happy to do this for her. His greatest reward was the fulfillment of his long-time dream – Ziva David, naked, in a bubble bath.

She smiled at him gratefully when he handed her the yoghurt and immediately spooned a great portion to finally fill up her insatiable stomach. She felt like if she was in heaven, literally. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as she gulped and her cheeks reddened if it was even possible since she was lying in a very warm bath. The stare he was giving her made her to burst into flames – he just stood there with this intense gaze where the mixture of undeniable lust and desire, passionate love and undying affection was written all over his face.

If she wasn't in the bathtub or if he was inside with her, she would eat him up – that adorable he looked. "What?" She asked him when she really thought she will have orgasm caused just by the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing. Just... Always dreamt about this – you, in a bubble bath." He replied with a pensive look, admiring how stunning sight it was.

She blushed even more and couldn't help the smile that crept into her face as the corners of her mouth started to ache. She rather spooned another portion of the yoghurt and stuck it inside her mouth. But it didn't seem that he planned to stop with his staring as he continued to stare at her and watch her every movement. So she raised her right leg and splashed few drops on him to tease him.

He successfully avoided them with a smile and shook his head at her. "Will you get inside?" She asked him because that was all she wanted. The bathtub was big enough for both of them so there was no problem in it.

He perched on the bathtub and took the spoon from her as he scooped the yoghurt and shoved it into his mouth, returning back the spoon to her hand. "This is for you, not for me." He told her because his did all of this primarily for her. Not that it wasn't tempting offer but he wanted to give her the maximum relax. And even though two people could fit in the bathtub, the space for relaxing would be minimal.

"Precisely. And because it is for me and I want you to be here with me, will you be so kind and get inside?" She agreed with him and asked him to do this for her. He deserved to enjoy the bath as well as her.

She didn't have to tell him twice. In no time he was out of the bathrobe and inside in the bathtub with her, sitting opposite her and admitting that this bath was a success. He hummed in approval and closed his eyes as the bath salt started to react with his skin. It was a big secret of his, nobody knew about it but he sometimes was glad for a good and relaxing bath in his bathroom with no one in sight so nobody disturbed him and he could think clearly, or not to think in general.

"OK, this is a cliché. All we need is champagne with strawberries." He commented the situation they were currently in. It was like from some movie but since he was a huge movie fan – why not to go with the flow, right?

He opened his eyes and looked at her as she peered at him, finishing her yoghurt and putting the cup with the spoon aside. "Well, strawberries are gone." She informed him and he pouted disappointedly but not minding it at all. He didn't need some additions, all he wanted was the woman that sat across him.

Judging by her next actions, she didn't mind it as well because she changed the position and leaned forward, laying on top of him, putting her hands against his chest. "And I do not even think we need some champagne." She told him and captured his lips in a kiss full of gratitude as she thanked him through the kiss for the bath.

He put his hands on her back, supporting her in their position as he broke the kiss. _This night was getting interesting..._ "I think you're right." He agreed with her on one hundred percent. They've never been a cliché and he highly doubt they will ever become.

She smiled at him and wanted to kiss him once again but then she registered the bottle of the bath salts he used to make this bath. She furrowed her eyebrows at the brand – sure that Tony knew the brand but she bought the same bottle few months ago. _Was that a coincidence?_ "How come that you have the same brand and even the same bottle like me?" She asked him, more than curious about the response she will get.

Tony looked at the bottle and then back on her, the guilt in his face undeniable. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say since he learnt about this bottle in rather improper way.

She glared at him because it struck her how he might know about it. "You were snooping around my bathroom?" She asked him, slipping her hand down to his crotch, ready to torture him if he won't tell her the truth.

He opened his mouth to reply, trying to ignore her hand that was dangerously close to his manhood but ringing of his phone saved him from the answer for a moment. Ziva groaned in frustration, hoping that it wasn't Gibbs and Tony could just chuckle at it because they both had the same wish. But when he looked at the caller's ID, he furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, wondering what the person wanted from him.

"My dad." He informed her and pondered whether to answer the call or not. Not that he didn't want to speak with his father but he was in rather compromising situation right now.

Ziva nodded, sighing in relief that nobody was murdered and they didn't have to go back to work. "Answer it. You promised me that you will talk to him once the assignment is over." She reminded him his promise to which she forced him. Besides, she was curious what Senior wanted since he was in DC few weeks ago.

Tony rolled his eyes but knew that he didn't have any other choice than answer the call. "Fine. Can you please withdraw your hand from the place where it is now? I don't think I'll be able to conduct this conversation with your hand in this particular place." He begged her because he wanted to tell his father about his new relationship but not in some embarrassing way.

She licked her lips lusciously and winked at him but went back to her previous position as she sat on the other side of the bathtub, giving him the space to talk with his father undisturbed. However, she didn't plan to behave like a good girl – not in million years. She now had a great opportunity to make him flustered since he didn't have too many ways how to defend himself. _The fun could begin..._

_**The End of Chapter 32** _


	33. Bath Suggestion

* * *

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 33 – Bath Suggestion** _

* * *

_*** PREVIOUSLY ON KISSING DEAL ***_

_** WHERE WE LEFT OFF **_

" _My dad." He informed her and pondered whether to answer the call or not. Not that he didn't want to speak with his father but he was in rather compromising situation right now._

_Ziva nodded, sighing in relief that nobody was murdered and they didn't have to go back to work. "Answer it. You promised me that you will talk to him once the assignment is over." She reminded him his promise to which she forced him. Besides, she was curious what Senior wanted since he was in DC few weeks ago._

_Tony rolled his eyes but knew that he didn't have any other choice than answer the call. "Fine. Can you please withdraw your hand from the place where it is now? I don't think I'll be able to conduct this conversation with your hand in this particular place." He begged her because he wanted to tell his father about his new relationship but not in some embarrassing way._

_She licked her lips lusciously and winked at him but went back to her previous position as she sat on the other side of the bathtub, giving him the space to talk with his father undisturbed. However, she didn't plan to behave like a good girl – not in million years. She now had a great opportunity to make him flustered since he didn't have too many ways how to defend himself. The fun could begin..._

_** AND NOW THE CONTINUATION **_

* * *

Tony sighed in relief that she listened to him and fulfilled his plea and answered the call. "Hi, Dad." He greeted his father, more than curious what the hell was going on. His visit few weeks ago wasn't one of the pleasant ones but they parted ways in good terms so he wondered what it was about.

" _Junior! How are you?"_ His Dad's voice returned him the greeting and asked on the condition of his son, sounding a little more cheerfully than Tony expected from him.

"Fine, what about you?" He asked in return, wanting to have those polite chatters behind him and get to the root of the problem. And that should be as soon as possible because when he looked at Ziva and saw that greedy, almost predatory look, he was sure that he won't be able to survive this conversation without embarrassing himself in front of his father.

He saw very clearly as she stretched out her leg and started to graze his thighs with it, waiting just for the right moment to tease his intimate parts with her foot. He tried to catch it but she was faster than him, not to mention that she had the advantage of using both of her legs while he could use just only one hand to prevent her from torturing him. He glared at her as she batted her eyelashes on him innocently like if she didn't have any idea what she was doing to him.

" _I'm great. Listen, I..."_ Senior began but stopped immediately when he heard a loud hiss and then splash of water on the other side of the line as Ziva stuck her foot straight into Tony's crotch and he couldn't help than react to it this way. He grabbed her foot and shoved it away as she put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter.

" _Is everything OK? You sound a little strange."_ Tony's father asked for assurance that he didn't choose a wrong moment to call his son because it seemed that he was in the middle of something.

"Everything is fine, I'm just in a bathroom." Tony calmed him down with gritted teeth, glaring at Ziva who obviously didn't want to listen to his unspoken pleas. She just stuck out her tongue at him and sat up on her legs, taking his free hand and forcing him to touch her breasts. He gulped and tried not to think about it but she obviously decided to make him to embarrass himself. He just wondered how long it will take him to succumb to her teasing.

" _Oh, then I won't disturb..."_ Senior wanted to end the call, giving his son a space to finish his bathroom routine and then he could call him back. He really needed to speak to him.

"No, no, no. It's fine, Dad, really. I'm having a bath." Tony stopped him, signing him that he had a time to talk with him and not wanting to postpone this conversation for later, sensing that his father might try to lie to him about the real reason why he was calling. Not to mention that he won't have the time later since Ziva didn't look like if she wanted to stop with what she started and he had to jerk his hand away when she led it down her body, dangerously close to her entrance.

" _Baths are for kids, Junior. We're men. Men soak."_ Senior informed him that it wasn't too manly to call it a bath. The word bath suited more for children or women, but not for men. And his son definitely wasn't a womanish type.

His ear, however, suddenly caught something very interesting. It was a giggle – woman giggle to be precise, he was sure of that. _Does it mean that his son isn't alone in the bathroom?_ Tony thought that he will kill Ziva and very soon. When she didn't succeed with her previous attempt, she scooped the froth from the bath and started to put it on Tony's head, trying to make some funny look on him as she put it on his hair, his nose and tried to make a beard on his chin.

When she pulled away to admire her creation, she started to giggle because he looked like snowman. It was clear to him that his father heard the giggle so he tried to shut her up as he shot her a glare to make her stop with it but she sniggered even more so he didn't have any other choice than to grab her by her hand and yank her to him. The water splashed as she landed on his chest but he didn't care right now, his only goal was to shut her mouth so he grabbed her head and kissed her violently.

" _Well, unless you're there with a woman. Then it's possible to call it a bath."_ Senior commented the sudden silence because he didn't get any answer from his son, only thing he heard after the giggle was a water splash and then something that could be described as woman's moan. He could only imagine what was happening on the other side of the line but if it was good for his son, he couldn't do anything more than to agree.

Tony broke the kiss and pleaded Ziva with his eyes to finally behave well as he returned back to the conversation with his father. "I know it, Dad." He said, his eyes never leaving Ziva's face as she was looking up at him with a satisfied smile and he finally got that she did all of this not just for the fun of teasing him but because she also wanted to be in his arms.

Senior smiled into the phone, glad for the contentment dripping from his son's voice. _"Am I interrupting something, son? Who's that woman you're in there with?"_ He asked him, genuinely curious who the woman was, what was her name and how she managed to steal his son's heart. Because if he was having a bath with her, then he supposed that the relationship was serious. And it didn't look like if Tony had a girlfriend few weeks ago when he visited him in DC.

Ziva's smile widened because she heard what Senior said and wondered whether Tony will tell him about it right now or if he will wait for a while. Tony caressed her cheek with his free hand and returned her the smile. "Listen Dad, I don't think this is something that should be discussed over the phone. I want to tell you that in person." He informed him because his Dad was always a huge fan of his potential relationship with Ziva but he was sure he wouldn't believe him if he told him about it right now. His Dad needed to see it with his own eyes to believe it.

" _Hm, that must be very serious between you and her when you want to introduce her to me personally. Do I know her?"_ Senior asked, just in case that his son finally got the woman he wanted for years and he never forget to support him in pursuing the relationship with his Israeli coworker.

Tony chuckled because he knew very well that his father just tried to spy out whether the woman was Ziva or not but he didn't want to spoil the surprise so he rather changed the topic. "Why are you calling, Dad?" He asked him, not defying to the kiss Ziva used to prevent herself from laughing.

" _Well, I wanted to ask whether you have time tomorrow, so we could go on a dinner together."_ Senior began, his voice suddenly full of uncertainty like if he was nervous about something.

That, of course, caught Tony's attention as he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what was wrong with his father but smart enough to know that he won't tell him right now. If he wanted a personal meeting, then it had to be something serious so he was sure that he won't tell him over the phone – as well as him when it came to his new relationship. "Dinner? You were here few weeks ago, Dad." He pointed out the fact that it wasn't their usual routine to meet for a dinner in the course of few weeks.

He could hear his Dad to sigh deeply – something was definitely on his mind but what he couldn't quite tell. _"I know, son, I know. But... Do you remember that thing I wanted to tell you about but I didn't?"_ Senior rather changed the direction and directly told him the reason why he needed to see him and talk to him.

"Yes..." Tony replied pensively as Ziva looked at him with worries in her face because Tony looked rather strange. His eyes were full of concern and of something she rarely saw – fear. Raw, unforeseen fear. She suspected that it was his expression for fear of losing someone since he usually looked at her like that whenever she was leaving somewhere on her own. Like if he was afraid that she might not come back.

" _Well, it won't wait this time. I really need to tell you."_ Senior informed him, his voice clearly showing he hoped that Tony won't start digging into it deeper right now and leave it to tomorrow's dinner.

Tony fell silent for a while, playing absently with Ziva's hair as she did the same with his hair to comfort him. "OK, then... So dinner tomorrow at 8? Our usual place?" He then finally managed to say something as his mind was preoccupied with various thoughts what might be so important that his Dad needed to tell him.

" _Wonderful! Oh, and Junior – take the woman with you, I want to meet with her. She must be quite a catch!"_ His father's voice was back on the cheery level like always which made Tony to furrow his eyebrows even more. He really didn't like the changing in Seniors' moods.

"Sure thing, Dad. See you tomorrow." He ended the call, being thrown off balance with it. The frown didn't disappear from his face, on the contrary – it deepened as the wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

Ziva didn't say anything, she just waited until he will recover enough from the call and start to talk about it. "OK, that was weird." Tony uttered as he put the phone aside, back on the shelf, still staring at it like if the phone held the answers for his questions.

She still weaved her fingers through his hair, trying to get rid of the last remnants of the froth she put there earlier as her second hand landed on his chest, drawing small circles with her forefinger. "How's that?" She asked him quietly, starting to feel concerned about him. She didn't like the way he was acting.

"We're going on a dinner with him tomorrow." He stated like if it didn't interest him at all and continued staring in front of himself, not perceiving his surroundings. His head was full of questions and doubts and he just needed to clear everything out.

Ziva cracked a smile and giggled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Hm, you want to show me off in front of your father?" She asked him with amusement and wiggled with her eyebrows but her smile soon faded because he didn't react in any way. He looked almost apathetic as he just sat there, the pensive frown on his face as his fingers absently traced her hipbone which was the only sign for her that he was even aware that she was here with him.

She palmed his face to make him finally to look at her and was again taken aback by the fear she saw in his eyes. "What troubles you?" She asked him softly, stroking his cheeks lovingly, watching as his pupils focused on her face and the listless gaze faded out for a moment.

"Do you remember that thing he wanted to tell me when he was here for the last time?" He asked her whether she still remembered Senior's last visit and his concerns back then with which he confided to her. She was actually the only one who knew about his worries regarding his father – and also the one who pushed him to make up with him after they got into a fight.

"Yes. You said he didn't tell you anything." She replied, suddenly understanding why he looked so frightened. Senior's last visit was kind of mysterious one, he wanted to tell Tony something important but then those two started to argue over some stupidity like always and even though they made up eventually, the real purpose of his visit remained unanswered. She remembered as he confided to her with his concerns about what _that thing_ might be and she did her best to support him.

"It seems that it won't wait this time. He needs to tell me. _Needs._ " He put the emphasis on the last word, looking at her and seeking the answer in her eyes but he knew that he couldn't find it there.

She shifted her hands back into his hair as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the way she raked his hair with her fingers, glad that he didn't have to hide anymore how much he loved it. "You think it is something bad?" She asked him, wondering whether he came up with some new theories or if they were still the same ones.

Tony opened his eyes and sighed deeply. "I don't know, I just don't have a good feeling about it. What if he's seriously ill?" He tried to find the answers for his questions, his voice quivering a little bit with the last sentence. _What if his father has just few days remaining?_

It was the moment she finally understood the fear that reflected in his eyes. It was really a fear of losing someone. Despite all those arguments and unfinished business those two had, it was obvious that Tony wasn't ready to lose his father right now. She actually had to smile and the similarities between them – she wasn't ready to lose her father either, despite her claims that he didn't mean to her as much as before when she was a little girl. But still, she did everything to avenge his death – despite everything he did to her.

It was obvious that Tony cared about his father deeply as well, even though he probably hasn't admitted it to himself, let alone to his father. She knew very well what feelings were raging through him – she was there too so if anybody understood his fear, it was her. "He really does not look like if he was, Tony. On the contrary – he looks healthy." She tried to calm him down that his father looked very well and maybe even better than in previous years.

But Tony couldn't be satisfied with such answer. He hated it but she was right – it almost seemed like if something new happened in his father's life but he was too afraid to tell it to him. Which had only one explanation in his eyes. "Then it may be even worse – new stepmom." He stated, the pensive look in his face again. _But who was she that his father was afraid to confess about it to him? Normally, he would swagger about it, not trying to hide it._

Ziva clicked with her tongue and rolled her eyes because it was the same all over again when it came to Senior and women. She told him thousand times that his father didn't have any obligation to want Tony's blessing when it came to women. He wasn't kid anymore, he was a consenting adult so call some woman a 'stepmom' was unwarranted in her opinion. And it was only Senior's thing with what woman he decided to date or not.

She opened her mouth to tell him what she thought about it but before she had the chance to speak, another idea flashed through his mind. "Or maybe he's undergoing transplantation and wants to ask for some organ from me." He said, his face absolutely serious but inside he suddenly realized how stupidly the idea sounded.

This time Ziva couldn't hold back the laughter but she tried to subdue it because she didn't want to make him angry and let him think that she was laughing at him. She shifted in the bathtub as she sat on her legs again in front of him and took him by his hands, squeezing them to make him to look at her and pay her all attention. He did as she wished, trying not to slip his gaze lower on her breasts.

"Listen Tony, you father is not ill and he certainly does not want some organ from you." She started patiently, smiling a little bit at the last part because the idea of Senior asking Tony for an organ seemed totally hilarious to her. Judging by his sly smile that appeared for a brief second in his face, he found it funny as well.

"And if there is some new woman in his life then you should be glad for him and express your support." She talked to his soul, knowing that he still didn't get over the death of his mother but all Senior wanted was not to be alone. It didn't have to do anything with trying to find a new mom for his son.

Tony knew that his behavior over it was rather irrational but the experience with his Dad taught him a lot, especially not to underestimate him. "Well, as I know him, she's probably younger than me." He said with obvious disgust in his voice and realizing that it was probably the reason why his father wanted to see him. It was about woman, not about some mysterious illness.

"And that's what bothers you?" Ziva asked him, wondering whether he was just jealous over it or if he really had some real problem with age difference between two people in a relationship.

He shot her a strange look, not wanting to admit that his greatest fear about all of this was the possibility that the woman was just some gold digger who wanted nothing else than rob his father of everything. He was pretty aware of the fact that his father just tried to fill the empty space after his mother but he wanted for him someone who deserved to take the place and to be honest – none of the previous women to whom his father dated, fit into the profile.

When she didn't get the answer, she realized that he wasn't ready to talk about it so she just squeezed his hands to gain his full attention again. "Look, I know you are nervous about it but I will be there with you. I will be at your side so you do not have anything to worry about, OK?" She tried to assure him that she will be his support tomorrow, that he could rely on her. He was always her solid rock so it was time to repay the favor.

He smiled at her as he took her by her chin and leaned forward to award her with a light kiss. "Thanks." He said, really appreciating her support in all of this. Her smile was able to dispel some of the unease he felt deep inside his heart and he was rather grateful for it.

"Always." She replied, happy that she saw him to smile. This time it was her who leaned forward to get a proper kiss from her boyfriend, moaning into it as he tried to make her lay on his chest but she resisted because she wanted to talk about serious things right now. He was in the talking mood and she really wanted to start with this, trying to give him a proof of her promise that she will change and that she'll be stop being afraid.

She broke the kiss and sat up again, this time with her legs folded under her, still in front of him as he stretched out his legs so she sat in between his. His eyes twinkled with desire when he looked at her and she almost succumbed to it when he shifted his mouth on her pulse point on her neck but she really wanted to focus on the thing she wanted to suggest which one of the reasons why she came here was.

"Let's rather focus on our problem, OK?" She started and felt as his mouth stilled against her neck and he pulled away with rather puzzled expression on his face.

"Problem? We have some?" He asked her absolutely confused. Apart that thing with his father, he wasn't aware of any problem that could concern them and their relationship. _Hell, they were in a relationship for just two days so what problem there could be?_

She sighed deeply as she prepared herself for everything she was about to say. But she had enough time to categorize her thoughts over it and this time she was strongly determined to finish what she started without chickening out. He didn't have any way to escape and she neither since they were sitting in the bathtub together. She just needed to get this out of her chest and find out where they relationship could head and whether they had same thoughts and opinions about it.

"Yes, we have." She informed him slowly, watching him to furrow his eyebrows even more than during the conversation with his father. But knowing him, she was sure he will let her to express herself since she always had problems to say everything in one sentence. She always needed to get to the root of her problem and luckily, Tony was always willing to hear her out.

She averted her gaze from his as she lowered her head and stared at her hands, trying to ignore that he used his fingers to play with her toes which tickled her and excited her in the same time. "We apparently are not able to be without each other." She began, her voice dripping with nervousness because she suddenly wasn't sure how he will react to her suggestion.

Tonys' fingers stilled for a moment as the frown in his face deepened but then he shifted his hand on her calves and just grazed the skin there, giving her the space to go on in whatever she decided to tell him. "And I just hate the fact that I might be separated from you. Even for few hours like today." She continued wistfully, catching sight of his smile when she told him that. He felt the same – he didn't like to be separated from her either.

"It's one of the reasons why I came here tonight because I just could not stand the thought that I wouldn't get to see you and... You were on your way to my apartment so I guess that the same goes for you too." She finally had enough courage to look him in the eye, admitting in front of him that she was dying all day to see him, to kiss him, to be in his arms like if she was some love-crazed teenager. Which was something she definitely wasn't and she hated herself for such thoughts.

He stared at her with somewhat strange expression, the frown never leaving his face. He wasn't sure where she was heading with this and even though he was glad she missed him, because he missed her too, given by her usual behavior he sensed some trouble ahead. Despite her admission of missing him, she didn't look that she was thrilled about it, so he naturally expected the worst.

So it was no wonder when she opened her mouth to continue, he held up her hand and stopped her. "Wait, you don't want to put some distance between us, do you? Just because we've spent a lot of time together lately doesn't mean that we have to..." He said, fearing that she wanted to reduce the time he could be with her but didn't have the chance to finish his thought.

"Tony!" She immediately interjected into his ramble, taking his hands and squeezing them to gain his attention because he again thought the worst of her. Well, not that she could blame him, judging by his past experience with her.

His eyes settled on her face as he shut his mouth and waited for what she will say. "I do not want to keep some distance from you. On the contrary – I want to go further." She informed him softly and he could feel that she was trembling because she was rather nervous about this conversation. He was however glad for that she was able to look into his eyes all the time.

Thousands of ideas what she could mean by it swirled around in his head. _OK, what do we have here? Engagement? Marriage? Kids? Something else?_ He was still rather vigilant when it came to her because he just got used to be confused whenever she came up with something. "And what does that exactly mean?" He asked very slowly, awaiting some specific answer, not like always when he had to pry it out of her.

She sighed deeply, preparing herself for her suggestion because she knew that she will shock him with it. To be honest – she shocked herself with it as well but she was sure of what she wanted to suggest. "I think that we should move in together." She said, her voice firmer than she expected as she waited for his response.

She could see as the wheels in his head started to work and he tried to process the information. He gaped at her in astonishment, completely taken aback by it. _Move in? Together?_ He just couldn't believe that it was her who came up with it, that she was the one who did the first step. She really wanted to change, she really wanted to be a better person for him.

He blinked to get the confusion out of his mind because he knew that she awaited some reaction to her suggestion. But to be honest – he didn't know how to react. He opened his mouth few times, still gripping her hands but then he finally managed to say something. "Look, not that I don't like the new straightforward side of you but... are you sure about this? Because this is a hell of step further." He said, hoping that she won't take it badly but this was rather serious conversation.

It's not that he didn't want it because God, he wanted it like nothing else. The problem wasn't him but her. This relationship was too important for him and he didn't want to destroy it by dashing into something for what they weren't ready. Or mostly her. He wasn't getting any younger and if he wanted to fulfill his dream about settling down and having a family, he had to start right away. That's why he didn't have any objections against moving in together but he needed _her_ to be sure that she wanted the same thing. Otherwise it won't work.

But she, of course, took it wrongly. Not that she could be mad at him for what he said or for what he thought but she had the impression that he didn't want to commit for real. His womanizer reputation preceded him and if they were supposed to make this relationship work, she needed to know that she will be the only woman in his heart. Moreover, it still seemed that he didn't want to believe that she tried to change herself and awaited another disappointment even though she swore to him that she won't do it ever again.

She felt ashamed for that she pulled it out on him so quickly. She could expect it, they were in a relationship for two days after all. And he always treasured his life of a single man. But she maintained her decorum as she released his hands and sighed, averting her gaze from his face. "Nevermind. I thought that we are on the same page. Apparently, we are not, so..." She tried to sweep it under the carpet, withholding those tears that were burning in the corners of her eyes.

He immediately comprehended that she took his words wrongly so he lifted her chin and held her gaze as he interjected into her attempt of brushing the suggestion aside. "No, no, no, no. Wait, Ziva, you got it wrong. There's nothing in the world I would want to more than to live with you." He told her, assuring her that he was ready for it, for them, for the commitment. _Hell, he was ready for years!_ He just waited for the right moment to tell her.

She smiled at him faintly, wondering whether he was sincere with her now and where the problem then was. "What I mean is – are _you_ sure? Because you usually need time to think about such things. This is not a casual conversation over what we will pick for a dinner, Ziva. This is damn serious conversation that might change our lives forever." He tried to make her understand the significance of her suggestion and the influence of it on their future.

"I'm ready for it but I need _you_ to be convinced about it, I need _you_ to be sure about what you're doing. I just don't want to rush things, you know and let us to destroy what we have." He continued and saw as Ziva's smile soon turned into proud, sweet one she usually used on him when he did something really responsible by which he proved that he was a grown-up man.

"If you're not ready then fine, I can wait. I don't want to screw this relationship up by pushing you into something you're not ready for." He wrapped it up, hoping that she will comprehend what he tried to say here and how much important it was.

She was touched by his thoughtfulness and the fact that he really took this so seriously. Every word he said etched on her memory because she wanted to remember them. She was sort of angry with herself that she doubted his intentions and thought he wasn't ready for such commitment. If she thought she couldn't love him even more that she already did, she was wrong. Her love just grew higher and higher.

She reached out her hands to palm his face, smiling at him, knowing that she had to give him an explanation of the sudden change in her usual behavior. "But I am ready, Tony. I am sure, I am convinced about it. I want you and I want this." She told him, indicating with her finger between him and her to emphasize her speech. He smiled at her and tucked the strand of her hair that escaped from her bun behind her ear lovingly, lingering with his fingers on her cheek.

"I did a lot of thinking this afternoon so I thought it over already. As I looked back on our relationship I realized that we have been dating for years, actually." She pointed out the obvious fact and he couldn't do anything else than agree with her.

The dinners, the movie nights, the drinks – that was all dating – but in friendly manner which was the reason why they called it a friendship and a partnership, and not a relationship between two people in love. However he knew that for the past few years, he never considered it as going out with a friend. From the moment, he admitted to himself that he was in love with her, it changed into something more in his eyes and he actually dated her even though he knew that she didn't see it like that. It was the only way for him how to keep his mouth shut and wait until she'll be ready to hear his confession.

"So, it's not rushing things forward but taking a step further in a long-time relationship of two people. Just a natural development between us." She said, feeling slightly nervous but that was exactly how she felt about it. She knew that to an outsider it might look like it was rushing but the dance between them lasted for years. They could skip the dating part because they already did it – which, of course, didn't mean that she wanted to give up all of the dating pleasures. However, she couldn't find any reason why to hold it back either.

His soft smile and the way he was looking at her while his fingers started to play with her toes again gave her enough courage to open to him more. She needed to tell it to somebody anyway and since it concerned him and her, then she didn't see any reason why to keep it a secret in front of him. After all, it was a common thing between two people who were head over heels in love with each other to tell the sweet nothings.

She slipped her hands down his face and took him by his hands, partially for assurance of having his attention and partially for stopping him in playing with her toes because it was turning her on and it definitely didn't help her to think clearly. It suddenly seemed that it didn't matter what he will do – every action he did towards her excited her to the core. Maybe too much.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards when he let her to take him by his hands and intertwine their fingers, knowing very well how he made her feel moments ago. "The time we spent together in the hotel just made me to realize that I got used to it – to have you around all day. And those things I am craving lately are always somehow related to you." She told him, slight blush creeping into her cheeks and the tone of her voice was suddenly uncharacteristically shy.

The grin that spread out on his face when he heard this was indescribable and she didn't even have any idea how much those words meant to him. She noticed that she delighted him immensely so she continued but she didn't have the guts to look into his eyes. "I want to wake up next to you, I want to have breakfasts with you, I want to go to work with you..." She said as the blush deepened when she remembered today's morning and all those previous mornings in the hotel and how she used his stomach as a pillow.

"And in the evening I want to lay with you curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine while watching a movie and enjoying the feeling of being in your arms, knowing that I do not have to care..." She was silenced by his kiss as he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers, not giving her the chance to finish the thought about how she didn't have to care about anything because they would be living together and she would finally find her home.

She released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss happily because she knew very well that by the kiss he expressed his 'yes' to the moving in together. Her brain tried to scream at her that this was all wrong and that she shouldn't be rushing this but she decided to ignore it. Besides, his kiss made her to forget about everything so it wasn't that hard to push such thoughts away.

He pulled away and broke the kiss as he smiled at her and cupped her face. "I would love to move in with you." He confirmed with his words with what he agreed with his kiss. The joy that twinkled in their eyes was everlasting as they were both relieved that they finally agreed on something together and in the same time.

Her smile then narrowed a bit because she still had a lot of things to say. And she needed to make him understand, not to make him angry so she took his hands again and took a deep breath. "OK, just to let you know – I do not want to screw this up either. I have never lived with someone so it's kind of new thing for me." She said and confessed that none of her previous relationships included living together. And to be honest – she hadn't even considered it – until now.

At the surprised raise of his eyebrow, she continued in what she had in mind. "What I mean is... Simply – we will take it slowly. Step by step. Not to mention that I cannot break my lease right now, I can do it in six months so we have half a year to get it together." She said, knowing that it went out all probably very wrongly but she wasn't sure how to put it in the words. She just meant to be careful with the whole thing – even though she wanted to move in together with him, she didn't want to rush it too much.

His expression of puzzlement proved her that he didn't get her at all. _At first, she suggests moving in together after two days in a relationship and suddenly she says they have six months for it?_ "Half a year?" He asked her, letting her to express herself a lot better before jumping into conclusions.

She laughed nervously, thanking the universe for his patience for countless times this week. "I do not want you to think that I am hedging my bets. I just want to take it a step at a time. There are a lot of things to discuss, Tony and I do not want to... take all of my things in one moment and moved them somewhere else. I do not think that either of us is ready for that." She tried to make him understand carefully, hoping that he will understand that if they did it, then it would be rushing. She just wanted to have enough time to get used to it, to prepare it all and not do everything out of thin air. Besides, there were really a plenty of questions they needed to answer in order to make their living together work.

It seemed that he still didn't get it in a way she meant it and when she looked at it from his perspective, she had to admit that she sounded a bit strange. It suddenly looked that it was her who didn't want to commit completely, like if she was really hedging her bets. So she started to babble in order to explain it, afraid that he might all take it wrongly which was something she definitely didn't want.

"We can begin as soon as you want with brining part of my clothes and belongings here. Then we should discuss the furniture and how we rearrange your apartment because we have to get here few pieces of mine so naturally – we have to move it. We have to make space for my things if we are supposed to live here and..." She chattered, not really looking at him but emphasizing her speech with throwing her hands in the air.

With each word his confused face was relaxing and a huge smile appeared there. He couldn't believe it but with everything she said she proved him that she really thought it over, that she really seriously wanted to live with him. If she already planned how to rearrange his apartment and thought about all those things, then she really had to be pretty convinced about their relationship. And that thought made him smile.

"...then we definitely have to buy a new bed. Don't get me wrong – your bed is very comfortable but too small and even though I love to be cuddled up next to you, sometimes I just need some space. And then we should certainly discuss..." She went on but suddenly moaned as he silenced her with a kiss. Her hands stopped in mid-air as his hot, moist and demanding lips devoured hers in attempt to shut her up finally because he got what she meant by everything she said.

What caught him by surprise the most was that she presumed, without any doubts, that they will live in his apartment. At least she talked about it like that – moving furniture, taking her things here, buying a new bed... He wasn't sure whether she really wanted to be in his apartment so much or whether she just tried to be nice to him because she knew how much he treasured the place he lived in. But he didn't want from her to sacrifice her comfort if she didn't want to be here.

He broke the kiss before it could turn into something more heated since she desperately dug her nails into his chest after she recovered enough from the shock that he kissed her and put her hands there. "You want to live here?" He whispered his question breathlessly, not quite believing it as he took her hands and held them. It was just too good to be true.

She drew the oxygen into her lungs, trying to clear the lustful haze that darkened her mind for a moment and did a double-take. She automatically assumed that their only option was his apartment – like she observed when she stood in the kitchen a while ago – her apartment wasn't her real home, it wasn't big enough for two people and he loved his 'sanctuary'. So his apartment was just natural and rational option.

"You don't?" She asked him incredulously, wondering where he then wanted to live if not in his apartment.

"I do but we don't have to if you don't want to. We can move in together into your apartment or we can... buy a house." He suggested, thinking only about her comfort. He loved his apartment, of course he did, but he wondered whether it was big enough for two people. And since she sometimes had irrepressible desire to kill him, he just wanted to be sure he would be able to survive the relationship with her.

She gaped at him because of the mention of buying a house. Maybe she really underrated him when it came to commitment. Then she shook her head and decided to focus on her reply. "To be honest, Tony – my apartment never felt like home. The home is wherever you are." She told him, playing with his fingers and noticing his broad grin that crept into his face thanks to her words. He felt another overwhelming urge to kiss her because he wanted to show her how much her words warmed his heart.

She then laughed nervously and patted his face soothingly. "And to buy a house? That sounds nice but... let's try to live together for some time at first and then we can consider... Then, with the development of our relationship – whatever that means – we will see, OK?" She told him and gently hinted that she didn't have any other expectations regarding their relationship. Sure, she thought about marriage and kids but they had time for that. The only thing she wanted right now, was to be with him forever and as near as possible.

He nodded in comprehension, still not believing that they will really do it – they will live together. "Maybe, we will find out we are both obnoxious and that we are not able to live with someone else. That we are loners." She teased in amused tone, poking him into his nose for the fun of it.

He chuckled and tickled her at her sides, satisfied with the giggle that escaped from her mouth. "Not a chance, Ziva David. Not after I just got you in a place I wanted you to be for such a long time." He told her and leaned forward to kiss her as he again had to admire those vibrating sounds she made because she was still giggling.

She ran out of the oxygen rather early because of it so when she broke the kiss and inhaled, she palmed his face and smiled at him happily. "I love you, Tony." She breathed out with a sigh and saw as his eyes softened and started to sparkle with profound love.

"I love you too." He returned the confession, grabbing the hands she had on his cheeks and caressing her palms with his thumbs.

They both leaned in simultaneously and their lips met in another electrifying kiss of this night. Everything was wonderful – well, apart from the conversation with Senior, but they will sort it out this one tomorrow. There was no need to bother with it right now because they had a reason to celebrate. And it was no wonder that after they realized the water in the bathtub was already cold so they got out of it, they celebrated the new step forward in their relationship by another round of love making in Tony's, soon-to-be theirs, bedroom.

_**The End of Chapter 33** _


	34. Dinner with Dad

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 34 – Dinner with Dad** _

Tony sighed inwardly at the feeling of Ziva taking him by his hand and leading him through the door of his favorite restaurant where his father waited for them. He didn't feel good about this whole thing, to be honest – he felt sick. Not that he didn't want to have a good dinner – this was his favorite restaurant after all so he knew that the food will be delicious and the company wasn't problem as well. He was there with a woman he loved and he loved his father.

What bothered him were intentions of his father and the reason why he was having dinner with him. Since the yesterday's call, he wasn't able to get it out of his head. He was given few headslaps from Gibbs so he would finally start to work but his thoughts were with tonight's dinner. He thought it over and over but still wasn't able to detect the real purpose of his father's visit. To be honest – when the evening finally came, he was relieved. He wanted to have this finally behind him.

And another cause of his early death – her. Her and the way she looked. _Does she even have an idea what she is doing to him?_ Stupid question – of course she does. She teased him already yesterday in the bathtub while he was on the phone with his father so it was no wonder that she decided to play the tease even on this dinner. He really wondered how he will be able to survive this night without embarrassing himself or doing something stupid.

He needed to focus on the problem with his father but he caught himself few times during the driving here that he wasn't able to take his eyes off her. _What the hell possessed her to wear this, this... dress._ Not that it was somewhat revealing, not at least but he had the impression that even if she wore some old tattered jumper, she would look as gorgeous as she looked in this particular dress.

He didn't know the material but it was almost as smooth as her delicate skin. What he liked the most was the color – Naples yellow. At least he would describe it like that, not that he was some expert in the shade of the yellow color but he remembered the name since he wanted to paint his bedroom a while ago and this particular one caught his eye. Especially because it was after their trip to Naples so he had it etched in his memory. He didn't know why but when it came to him, Ziva and European cities... Maybe destiny, he wasn't sure but he certainly wasn't complaining.

But back to the dress – it was bound at the waist with a golden belt and black buckle which matched to those small cuffs on the end of her long-sleeved yellow long dress. Like he said – it wasn't revealing dress – on the contrary – her arms were covered with the sleeves, her back was covered with the material and there wasn't some killer cleavage that would fill him with want to bury his head inside and never emerge again.

It was her legs what was prodding him to lift them up and licked them all over. Her incredibly smooth, glossy and slender legs he had the chance to admire since he picked her up at her apartment and then during the ride in the car here. He would be able to survive it if the dress had the slit just on one side, or even on both sides but then it had to be on the sides were her hips were.

But no, he had the privilege to see her legs rather clearly because the slit was in the front, right between her legs. And it wasn't somewhat short slit, it started just below her lap but it never revealed something she didn't want to expose. So when she sat in his car and crossed her legs, the fabric slid down a bit and she showed just what she wanted – her legs – from her ankles in the black high heels, across her knees to the lower part of her thighs.

With the black purse she had, the make-up she wore, the perfume she used and the way her hair glistened in the light – she wore it down, by the way, to his pleasure, she looked like a real femme fatale. _His femme fatale._ And he would be damned if he didn't admire how the dress hugged her curves in the right places where his hands desired to be and where he wanted to attach his lips to her skin.

Now he was dragged by her into the restaurant and he couldn't help himself as his eyes hypnotized her ass which looked spectacular in the yellow color. Thank God that the slit was just in the front and not in the back because he didn't know what he would do in such case. At least he didn't see her legs from this vantage point since the dress ended up just below her ankles but now it was her backside what distracted him. He knew that they were in public place and it wasn't appropriate to stare at the butt of someone like that but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. Only when she turned around to face him and caught him staring, he finally looked back up into her face.

She smiled at him sweetly and he was lost in that smile. She rolled her eyes at it for numberless times this night, knowing that he won't register it anyway. She knew very well what she did to him with her tonight's appearance but she wanted to help him to forget about his father for a while so he would stop worry about him. And because he had never seen her in this dress, she decided to give it a chance.

If she made him speechless by her appearance at the hotel's party, he had to lose his voice when he saw her after she opened the door from her apartment to greet him tonight. It took her good three minutes to gain his attention because he just stood there with his mouth slightly open in awe as his eyes roamed over her body up and down all over again, trying to memorize every detail.

She waited for him to comment how gorgeous she looked or something like it but it never came. She had to admit that he tried, he really did but his throat was dry and even though he gulped, it didn't help him. She literally robbed him of his words, of his voice. Truth to be told – she felt nervous with his silence – his face showed her that he liked her appearance but she wanted him to comment on it. She didn't why she wanted to hear it – maybe the natural need of women – but she just did.

His reaction to the way she looked was however a lot better than any compliment he could pay to her. After he finally pulled himself back together from the apparent astonishment, he closed the distance between them, caught her by her neck and kissed her so deeply that she didn't have any chance to think. Her knees immediately buckled so she steadied herself against the doorframe, his body followed hers so he pinned her there and she was grateful for it. She wouldn't be able to stand without the support he provided.

The hunger in his kiss made her heart to flutter, turn her insides into a mush, clouded her brain with lust so much that she wasn't able to come up with some coherent thought. _God, who needed some foreplay with a kiss like that?_ She was weak, powerless against his assault, letting him to kiss her senseless, realizing that this was his compliment to her looks. She could live from his kiss for years.

It was a shame that someone waited for them in the restaurant because all she wanted to do was to forget about some dinner, pull him inside and have her wicked way with him for all night. It struck him as well so he slowed down the kiss, not wanting to give up of her lips so soon but he let the passion turn into a loving haze that necessarily didn't have to involve sex.

She sighed contentedly when his fingers started to play with her locks because she put her hair down for this night for him after all and it seemed that he appreciated a lot. She even used curling iron to make curls on her hair since she knew that he liked her hair like that and it made her hair to be more... untamed. It actually flattered her since she now didn't have to straighten her hair every day and let her hair to be naturally curled. And the thought she did it for him made her tingle all over her body.

They had to break the kiss, not just for the lack of time for making-out but because it could really lead them somewhere else – to her bed, of course. Not to mention that Tony really wanted to solve the issue with his father. So they parted with a last light kiss, still afraid of letting go of the other but it was necessary. He then leaned in and whispered few compliments on her appearance into her ear so it could be only for her.

She couldn't help the few shades of red that changed in her face as she blushed at his words. She shook her head at him and awarded him with a huge grin and another light kiss on the lips as thanks for it. She would love to hear it aloud but that wasn't appropriate at this time since those words couldn't be published before safe harbor. They were only for adult ears and her ears to be exact. _Well, maybe later..._

Now, he had the yearning look on his face again and probably another indecent comment on his lips but she needed to bring him into the line since they were in the restaurant. The strong squeeze of his hand snapped him out of his entranced stupor and he gave her an apologetic smile for his behavior but to be honest – she couldn't blame him. He was just a man after all and when he looked around them – almost every man in the room was looking at her.

He protectively and rather possessively wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring her sly chuckle in amusement as he look around himself to find the person he was looking for. "There he is." He commented when his eyes finished the search for his father. He was seated on the other side of the restaurant with his back to them so he couldn't see that they were already here. And he was there alone. At a table for four people.

Ziva turned in his arms and buried her fingers into his hair in attempt to make him relax. His purr in delight and how he closed his eyes told her that she was doing a fine job. "Don't worry, Tony. It will be alright. You have nothing to worry about, I am here." She mollified him, her voice smooth and wonderful music to his ears. His deep breaths calmed him down and when he opened his eyes, he sent her a thankful smile.

She slipped her hand down, purposely rubbing his chest as she took him by his hand and started their way to the table to finally face Senior with all of this. "Wait." He called out softly and her move was halted when he squeezed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Let me talk to him first, OK? I just need to get it out of him. You know – the father-son talk." He begged her because he didn't want to destroy this evening by some stupid argument with his father.

She nodded in comprehension, understanding that he needed privacy for it and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Sure thing, honey. I will order a drink at the bar and wait until I will see that things are good, OK?" She told him, adjusting the collar of his shirt and winking at him when she called him 'honey'.

He took both of her hands and kissed her fingers gratefully, then admired for the last time how she looked and turned around to start his way to the table. Ziva ordered a gin with tonic, sitting at the bar with a great view on both of them but was careful because she didn't want to be noticed. Their relationship was a surprise for Senior so she didn't want to spoil it.

Tony felt as his approach closer to the table became heavier and heavier with each step he made. He cursed himself with very harsh words – _he was an adult and he didn't have anything to worry about, for God's sake!_ It was just a dinner with his Dad. Causal dinner. Besides, he wanted to see his face when he will tell him about his new girlfriend and who she is.

He took a deep breath and put a hand on his father's shoulder gently to let him know about his presence. "Dad." He said a bit nervously but kept his composure, trying to find any suspicious detail to discover the purpose of Senior's visit.

Senior looked up at him and his face lit in a joy of seeing his son as he immediately stood up from the table. "Junior!" He exclaimed cheerfully and hugged him, glad that Tony was here in one piece. He never liked the nature of his son's work but was smart enough not to tell him. He just did what made him happy.

Tony tried not to panic when he spotted his father's glass of scotch and the glass of red wine that was aside on the table which indicated that his father was here with someone. He rather returned the hug and clapped his father's back but then pulled away and looked at him properly. No signs of illness but he couldn't tell that Senior's joyful expression calmed him down either. Something was just off – and it irritated him that he didn't know what.

"You're here alone?" Senior asked him puzzled, wanting to glance around to find the woman who was yesterday with his son in the bathroom.

"No, I'm not. But I want to speak with you first." Tony returned the attention back to him as he signed to his father to sit down and he did the same, watching him suspiciously across the table.

Senior sat back down to his chair, wondering whether he did something wrong because the worried look on his son's face didn't look good. "What's going on, then?" He asked him naturally, watching his son closely and noticing that something in him changed since the last time they saw each other. Something was different – _maybe the woman?_

Tony chuckled as he waved at the waiter and signaled to him to wait for a while before he will approach them because they needed privacy. The waiter nodded and marched off the table as Tony clasped his hands, putting them on it. "I think that I should be the one who asks such question. I really don't like these mysterious visits of yours, Dad. So, spit it out – what the hell is going on?" He asked him directly and rather strictly, demanding the truth because he was tired with the games his father tried to play with him.

Senior didn't answer, he just continued to watch his son, contemplating what to say. He had his reason why he didn't tell him the real purpose of his last visit here and it sort of went for this occasion as well. He bit his lip and to stall the necessary reply, he took his scotch and took a sip from it. "Junior..." He began with a deep sigh but didn't have the chance to finish as Tony took him by his hand and lowered the glass down.

"Are you ill?" Tony asked half-worriedly, half-impatiently, wanting to get to the root of the problem. He wanted to have a nice evening so he wanted to get rid of those worst fears he had as soon as possible.

His father raised an eyebrow in surprise at such question and shook his head vehemently. "What? No, I'm not, son. You thought so?" He asked him incredulously, not wanting to believe that his son was really _that_ disconcerted with his visit.

Tony sighed visibly in relief but the impatience in him grew higher. _He wasn't ill, he didn't have to undergo some operation, then why he was here?_ "Out with it, Dad. Now." He growled dangerously but in a low voice, not wanting to draw attention from other people in the restaurant – they were in a public place after all. He was fed up with the situation and he needed to obtain the information he wanted.

Senior's gaze averted for a while from his face somewhere behind his head like if he was looking out for someone but then his eyes settled back onto his son's face. He gulped but then took a deep breath and said it. "I'm getting married." He informed him and waited for his reaction.

To say that Tony was shocked was an understatement. _His Dad was getting married..._ Well, he expected almost everything but this... He blinked and swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat and then gaped at his father. "What?" He asked, the tone of his voice betraying how much shocked he was.

Senior played with his fingers nervously, actually expecting such reaction. It wasn't easy to announce to his son that he was getting married to a woman. To a woman who wasn't his mother. But who was the closest thing he had to a mother but he didn't know it yet. He just now had to explain why he wanted to marry her in his age, the other things could wait. He hoped that his son will hear him out.

"Junior, one day you'll become aware you're old. You will get to the point when you realize that you don't want to be alone, that you want to share your life with someone in the last few years that are ahead of you. I found that someone and I want to share my life with her." He said, trying to make him understand but from the expression on his son's face, he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"That's what you wanted to tell me during your last visit here?" Tony asked the first question that came into his mind. His head was full of questions and he really didn't know where to start.

Senior just nodded, not wanting to explain right now why he didn't actually do it few weeks ago as the relief washed over him when he saw the person he was looking for, finally returning from the restroom. "Listen, Junior, I know it's a bit shocking and..." He began but Tony quickly stopped him.

"Who is she?" He barked at him, wondering how much younger the girl was than him. His father was too much nervous about it, so it couldn't be just some 'ordinary' woman. There had to be something special about her.

Senior gulped again, knowing that this part was the hardest. To tell his son that he was getting married wasn't that hard in the comparison with the announcement to whom he was marrying. He again looked behind Tony's head and after a short nod he focused his gaze back on him. "Why don't you ask her by herself? You know her." He offered gently and watched as Tonys' eyes narrowed in confusion.

_He knew her?_ He didn't have a time to give it a thought because someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Anthony." A woman's voice greeted him and his eyes widened in recognition.

He looked over his shoulder and immediately stood up from the table because he saw a familiar face in front of him. "Linda?" He asked like if he couldn't believe it.

But there she stood – his godmother, the best friend of his mother, Linda Turner. She was few years younger than his father but she looked fabulous in her age. Her hair was lightly blonde (in attempt to hide her grey hair), she wore decent dress and all her appearance looked very good on the middle-aged woman. Even though it looked that she went through hard times recently, her face was glowing with love and now with joy of seeing her godson.

"Can I get a hug?" She asked him sweetly and smiled at him as Tony chuckled happily and did as she wished, pulling her into his bear hug.

"I'm so happy to see you." Tony whispered softly because he hasn't seen her in years. To see someone who reminded him of his mother and his childhood was just... overwhelmingly fantastic.

"And you would have seen me a lot earlier if you hadn't been so horrible in staying in contact, Tony. I haven't seen you for... I don't even know how many years. All I know about you and your life is thanks to your father." She scolded him for not contacting his godmother for an eternity.

Tony grimaced guiltily and looked over on his father who gave him a warm smile. "I'm sorry but you know – work and so on... But at least I never forget to send you some Christmas Card." He tried to defend himself, feeling like a little boy again when he once 'accidentally' broke her window. _Well, more than once actually..._

She palmed his face and winked at him. "Apologize accepted. I hope that from now on, you'll come visit me at least once a year. And now – let me to look at you." She caught him by his shoulders and inspected his appearance from head to toe. Tony couldn't help the smile on his face and little blush in his cheeks with embarrassment as he waited for the verdict.

"Handsome. Very nice-looking. Just like your father." She patted his face and her eyes finally settled on Senior's face who watched the whole scene with a small smile and happiness in his face. The only sign of his nervousness was the fidgeting with his fingers on the table.

Tony's blush deepened. Not that he wasn't used to it but it was like if it was his mother who told him so. And to hear this from his future step-mother was almost the same. "Thank you." He managed to say and gave her one of his best grins to show her how much he appreciated it.

She again just winked at him and went to take her position at Senior's side as the reality suddenly struck Tony. He slowly flopped down into his chair, knowing that they expected his reaction to the announcement. But he was in loss of words – for the second time this evening. It wasn't that he wasn't glad but it was just too much for him – all those things that happened to him in the last few days finally dawned on him.

He had a girlfriend – after all those years of longing he finally had the woman of his dreams. Soon, they will live together in his apartment – correction – their apartment. Their boss and their surrogate father – Gibbs – approved them and was willing to let them continue to work under his command. Vance didn't have any objections either. Their friends were happy for them. And now he found out that his father is going to marry his godmother. All of this happened in a matter of few days.

He looked at them and saw the expecting looks mixed with agitation in their eyes as they waited for what he will say. "So, you two are getting married." He started by stating the obvious, trying to take the information in and accept it.

Linda took Senior's hand and squeezed it to make him relax because he looked like if he could faint in any minute and they really didn't need it right now. "I'm sorry for the chaos around your father's last visit here in DC. We wanted to tell you together and I was supposed to join him but I had to return home. My daughter – Taylor, you should remember her – just gave a birth to a beautiful baby boy so I had to return back." She quickly explained the reason why Senior didn't say anything few weeks ago.

"We thought you deserve to know from both of us so we decided to postpone it a little bit." She assured him that the Senior's silence was on her request so he just did what she told him to do.

Tony nodded in acknowledgment and waved his hand at it like if it wasn't a big deal, he could understand it. His eyes then narrowed on his father since he was rather quiet for the whole time. Senior felt the strong urge to take the scotch and down it but knowing that it wasn't a polite thing to do. The silence of his son made him quite nervous but another squeeze of his hand from Linda gave him enough courage to finally say something as well.

"It all started last year when Hamilton died. I, uh... consoled Linda and I, uh..." He slowly started, not really knowing how to explain it all. Not that he felt guilty over it but it still felt a bit weird and odd to talk about it in front of his son.

It took all of Tony's willpower not to start at least smirking and keep his straight face even though the corners of his mouth twitched upwards a bit. He just couldn't help it but he found totally hilarious that his father was flustered because all of this. His father who banged his neighbor when he was in DC year and half ago, allegedly bringing a memory on family Christmas to his life. And now he was rather shy to admit that during the 'consoling', things took rather different direction. Like he said – hilarious.

"I just don't want you to think, Junior, that... that..." Senior stumbled over his words, not really knowing how to express what he tried to say. Fortunately, he had a very smart son who knew what his father meant.

"I know, Dad. Got it." Tony assured him that he knew what his father tried to convince him about. It didn't even cross his mind that his father might cheat on his mother with Linda when she was still alive. His father loved his mother implicitly and there was no way he would think that his Dad was capable of that. The change in his father came with his mother's death so he really didn't suspect it.

Senior's facial expression visibly relaxed as the weight was lifted off his shoulders, thanking the universe and the mother of his son for having such an understanding and quick-witted kid. "So what do you say?" Linda softly asked, rubbing her hand across Senior's back and he smiled at her gratefully, finally taking the desired sip from the scotch.

Tony breathed out deeply and rubbed his face, trying to categorize his thoughts. "Sure, I'm shocked... but in a good way, I mean. Just... just give me a minute, OK? With everything that happens to me over the last few days, I'm just... overwhelmed. I need a minute of peace to absorb it." He tried to make them understand that it was just too much for him even though they didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

He was relieved when they nodded and stopped looking at him directly, starting a quiet conversation between them, not wanting to disturb him in his mulling. He studied the fabric on the table for a while, trying to find the best way how to express himself without insulting anyone or without misunderstandings. His head threatened to explode with the amount of thoughts and information that was currently circling around in his mind.

Then he looked up and saw them together as they sat across him, engaged in some conversation, holding their hands on the table, his Dad rubbing his thumb across the skin of Linda's hand. It was like déjà-vu for him – he remembered the same scene from his childhood when they were in a restaurant to celebrate anniversary of his parents when he was five or six, he didn't know right now, but he had the image of his parents in love forever burnt into his head. He wished for being in love like that one day as well.

His eyes unconsciously found Ziva who was sitting at the bar, looking straight at him. She waved at him and gave him one of her sweetest smiles and he caught himself grinning back at her. She slipped off her chair, finished her drink and started her way to the table slowly. Tony just nodded at her and then he returned his gaze back to the two of them and sighed. "You two are really in love, huh?" He asked them and watched as their smiles widened. No need for words, the looks spoke for themselves.

Tony nodded in acknowledgment and covered their joined hands with his own. "Well, then – congratulations to both of you. I'm glad that you found each other and I'll be more than happy to witness your wedding." He said, surprised how easy it actually was to say those words aloud. He really was glad for them – Linda was that type of woman he always wanted for his father, the one who was really able to fill the empty space after his mother. She was so different from the other women his father was used to impose upon him as his stepmothers.

Linda smiled at him warmly and nudge with her elbow Senior to do what he wanted to do for the whole time and was so jittery about it. "Actually, son, I wanted to ask... Will you be my best man?" Senior asked, holding the gaze of his son and waiting for the response expectantly.

The watery shine in Tonys' eyes was unmistakable. This was finally that kind of wedding he wanted for his father and actually the only one he would love to attend. The only one he was actually looking forward to, not just because he won't be there alone but also he didn't have to pretend that he liked the bride. After all those years and after all those weddings his father went through, this one felt right.

"I'll be honored, Dad. Truly honored." He accepted sincerely and blinked back the tears in his eyes because he was touched with his father's request but didn't want to show it so much. Senior visibly relaxed and nodded his thanks at his son who just smiled at him. They didn't need words for the understanding between them – they were father and son after all.

"Now, when this issue is settled – where is the woman of yours? Your father told me you were with one in the bathroom yesterday when he called you." Linda chimed in cheerfully because she didn't want the things to get awkward between them. She knew enough about relationship between those two and she wanted to have a great, peaceful evening with her future husband and her godson. And possibly the woman who stole his heart – if she was here, of course.

Tony chuckled and shook his head at his father's need to spread gossips. "She's here with me. Actually, she's just..." He told Linda but didn't finish because by that time, Ziva approached the table, standing right behind Senior's back.

She covered his eyes with her hands and leaned in to his ear. "Guess who?" She asked him, knowing that he will recognize her voice immediately.

Linda looked up surprisingly at her but when she saw the totally enamored twinkle in the eyes of her godson, she didn't have to guess who the woman was. Senior meanwhile caught Zivas' hands, stood up from the table and turned around to face the Israeli beauty. "Ziva!" He exclaimed as she gave him a huge broad smile and accepted his hug in greetings.

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo." She returned the greetings as she stepped away from his embrace while Linda stood up from the table as well to become acquainted with the woman she so much heard about in the last few months.

Senior, of course, took charge of it immediately as he put his hand on the small of Linda's back. "Linda, this is Ziva David – Tony's coworker and partner." He introduced Ziva first, behaving like a true gentleman suddenly, eagerly wanting Linda to meet with this woman because he was talking about her rather often even though he knew that he should introduce the older one first.

"Linda Turner, nice to meet you." Linda held out her hand, not caring about some etiquette and Ziva accepted it as they started to shake with them. She wondered who the woman was but it seemed that Tony knew her since he hugged her few minutes ago.

Linda meanwhile looked over at Tony and winked at him. "Now, I see why you're a workaholic. To work with such a beautiful and charming woman must be really exciting." She remarked and both of DiNozzos men laughed at it. _You don't even know how much_... Ziva turned red but kept her composure.

"And Ziva – this is Linda – my fiancée." Senior introduced Linda to Ziva, leaving the further explanation on Tony.

Ziva's face lightened up and shot the woman a very warm smile. "Fiancée? Pleased to meet you as well, then. You are getting married?" She turned to Senior with amused expression on her face and he just winked at her in affirmation.

Her gaze then settled on Tony who nodded at her as a sign that he was fine with it so she didn't have to worry that it caused some dispute between him and his father. "She's also the best friend of my mum and... my godmother." Tony noted to explain Ziva why he was so OK with it and why he hugged Linda few minutes ago.

"So you knew him when he was a child?" Ziva turned her attention back to Linda as those two ended the shaking of their hands and Linda chuckled.

"Do you want to hear few stories?" She asked her and winked at her conspiratorially, sensing that this woman in front of her had a great influence on both of her companions. Senior was watching her with a great respect and joy from seeing her while Tony's gaze told how much he was in love with her. Not to mention that she looked fabulous – and the taste of DiNozzos men in women was renowned.

"You can bet." Ziva laughed together with her, eager to hear about impish little Tony because she had no doubt that he was a rascal as a kid. In the distance, she heard him to groan in pretended annoyance.

"But look at you – you look awfully gorgeous, my dear. And so happy, even blissfully. Some man finally swept you off your feet, huh?" Senior paid her his compliments of her appearance as he took her by her chin and nudged her into it gently with an amused wink.

Ziva didn't have to answer because in that very moment Tony stood by her side and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. She leaned into his touch and covered his hands with hers, smiling widely. "Actually yes, some man swept her off her feet, Dad. And it was me." Tony informed his father, planting a loving soft kiss on Ziva's cheek from behind.

Linda couldn't help than tilt her head and think how adorable they looked together. She heard a lot about their relationship for the last few months so she was happy for them and couldn't wait to hear the story how they finally found a way to each other. Because in their case, it had to be really something significant. When Senior told her their whole story, she was absolutely intrigued by it and was determined to get them together. But it wasn't already necessary.

Senior furrowed his eyebrows as he started to wave with his finger between them. "No, no, no, no. Don't tell me that after all those years, you two _finally_ crossed that line." He said with a hope in his voice as Tony rolled his eyes and Ziva giggled.

"Well, actually more than once." Ziva remarked and grinded slightly her backside into Tony's crotch which caused Tony a lack of oxygen while the heat washed over him from head to toe.

Senior started to laugh as he patted his son's back, feeling overjoyed with today's dinner and so relieved, granted that he was totally nervous and anxious about it. He motioned with his hand to make them to sit down at the table so they could actually start with the pleasant evening. He even regained his appetite so he was looking forward to order some meal and enjoy the company.

When everybody was seated, he rubbed his hands and made an eye contact with one of the waitresses and winked at her. The girl blushed and immediately started her way to the table to take their orders. "I think this evening deserves a glass of champagne, don't you think?" He stated and looked around the table, wanting to get an affirmation from the others.

"Dad..." Tony objected, not wanting to spend money for useless thing when they could drink on their relationships with wine. However, the only thing he got was Ziva's and Linda's glare as Senior started to laugh once again in amusement.

Tony shook his head resignedly as his father patted his hand soothingly. "Ladies have decided, son. Besides, we've got a reason to celebrate. How long has it been since we both were happily taken?" He pointed out and Tony couldn't do anything less than agree as he nodded and let his Dad to do whatever he wanted to do.

The remark earned a smile from both women who looked at each other. Linda then started to study the menu to decide what she wanted for a meal while Senior ordered the champagne from the waitress. Ziva looked at Tony with a question in her eyes, just to be sure that he was really fine with the engagement of his father. His response couldn't be better as he took her hand and kissed her fingers, winking at her as a sign that she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Ziva let herself to be swayed into the rhythm of a soft romantic song as the hands of her boyfriend gently led her and made her to dance. She buried her head into his chest, wrapping herself into his embrace but she still maintained the dance pose. She was glad for that this restaurant allowed couples to dance as well because if she loved something about being with Tony, then it was the dance abilities they both had. They always fitted together as a wonderful puzzle – yin and yang, Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose... OK, the last one was maybe a bit cheesy but Tony was a movie fan, so what?

Either way, she knew she would be forever contended with pure Tony and Ziva. This evening was magical, more like a fairytale because she felt like if she was a character in some. The dinner was delicious, company entertaining and she couldn't be happier with the man at her side. Senior and Linda filled her with various childhood stories of Tony who also revealed few secrets, neither of them had an idea about. Not that they were mad on him for it, it was a long time after all.

They laughed, they chatted, they enjoyed themselves – simply, exactly how she always imagined that dinner between two couples should look. Not only she found a wonderful friend in Linda, she also found a long-lost part of hers she feared it wouldn't be find ever again. _Family._ She didn't have only her work family consisting of Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, Vance and Tony but she now had also the fundamental one where she, Tony, Senior, Linda and her side of the family were. Something she thought she lost when her father died last year was suddenly back.

_Family._ She smiled at the word once again because she stopped to believe some time ago that this word will have some deeper meaning for her. And now she and Tony made a family. Well, there was still something missing to make a whole family but they already did the first step – soon they will move in together. Her smile widened and her heart fluttered when she began to think about other steps they yet had to take – wedding and having a baby.

She wasn't scared anymore of it, she didn't try to fight it. She was still herself – kick-ass ninja, NCIS agent and a strong-minded woman who always had her own opinion and her own independence but that didn't prevent her from being crazy in love. She knew Tony long enough to know that he knew what exactly she wanted and that he will always do whatever he thinks is best for her. That he will always respect her and won't try to intimidate her or change her. He was the right man for her, the only one who understood her like nobody else.

And now he was giving her something she longed for years – steady, permanent future. With him, by his side. She couldn't wait for the next few months that were ahead of them. Their moving in, discussing furniture, Senior's wedding... Not to mention they had already plans for Christmas because Linda insisted they had to come on a visit so they could all have family Christmas together. Tony cooled her enthusiasm down a little bit when he told her they had to ask for permission from Gibbs at first but promised they will certainly visit them – if not during Christmas, then soon after or before them.

He also warned her that Ziva was Jewish and he really didn't want to force her to celebrate something which wasn't part of her culture but Ziva assured him that she didn't mind it. On the contrary – she finally had a reason why to be part of the Christmas craziness. She, of course, still wanted to be part of her culture but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy celebrations of different culture as well. So they found a compromise that she will send Linda few tips how Hanukkah is celebrated so they could incorporate Jewish culture into the Christmas.

It turned out that Linda was quite captivated by the whole Jewish culture so they spent a rather good time by chatting about it with Ziva. Since she knew a little bit about her past, she wanted to integrate her into the family as much as possible and to do it by preserving the Jewish customs and traditions seemed like a pretty good idea to her. Senior agreed unconditionally and she knew that her godson will be only glad for having his family back with the new addition at his side.

Ziva sighed contentedly as a single tear of happiness escaped her eye. She has never felt so enveloped by love like she felt right now. After all those horrendous things that have happened in her life, she finally found her home, her felicity. She just hoped that everything will be nice and wonderful from now on even though she knew that the nature of their work forced them to put their own lives at risk but they had each other and she had no doubt they will be able to make it work, despite anything that might occur.

Tony felt her sigh but it sounded to him more like a sob and he wondered whether she was crying. He remembered how she told him about her memories of her father and their dancing ritual so he naturally assumed she thought about him. He released one of her hands and stuck his finger under her chin to make her to look at him. When he saw the tear on her cheek and the look that screamed with the word 'love', he melted as he used his thumb to wipe the tear off her face.

"Thinking about your father?" He asked her carefully, resuming their dancing position because they were still on the dance floor in the middle of a song.

Her confusing look told him that she probably didn't think about her father but then the realization hit her and she smiled slowly. It was really observant of him that he remembered what she told him about the relationship between her father and her. "Not at all. On the contrary – I do not think about the past but I think about the future." She replied, her eyes again revealing the love she felt for this man who held her in his arms like the most valuable treasure in the world.

Tony grinned at her when he realized that she didn't think just about some ordinary future but about a particular one. _Theirs,_ to be exact. It felt so good to say 'we' or 'us' instead of 'you and I' and to think about them in plural. It didn't feel surreal anymore, the day they had behind themselves proved them enough they were able to work together while to be a couple in the same time. And even like that, they were able to enjoy each other's company in the evening during the dinner.

"Well, that's nice. But thinking about the past isn't that bad idea either, it has its advantages. You know – thinking about things you always wanted to do but never actually did them." He remarked because there were way too many things he always wanted to do but always chickened out. Most of them involved her and their unresolved feelings.

"Hm, so you could rectify them in the future?" She offered with a raise of her eyebrow and playful twinkle in her eyes. She knew about what exactly he was talking about, she had similar feelings as well.

"Yeah, exactly." He confirmed with a short nod and smile that could lighten up the whole room, glad that they were on the same page with this.

She chuckled softly and moistened her lips lusciously, watching as his eyes followed the movement of her tongue. "Is there something you want to rectify right now, very special agent DiNozzo?" She teased, hoping very much that there was something he wanted to rectify because all she wanted right now was his lips on hers.

"Actually, yes – there is. Remember the last time we danced?" He nudged her nose with his and pulled her body closer to his, if it was even possible. He meant the night in Berlin, of course – it was really the last time he had the chance to hold her in his arms and dance with her which was something he always enjoyed immensely. And they didn't dance on the hotel's party.

He could see as her eyes glistened and she gave him a short nod. She couldn't even forget about that night in Berlin and truth to be said that it was primarily thanks to him. "Well, I wanted so much to do this..." He breathed out, his heart beating rapidly as he bent down and his lips descended on hers in sweet, loving kiss that made her weak in her knees and the world around them stopped to exist. It was only he and her while they continued dancing, devouring the lips of one another.

Few feet away Linda watched the kissing couple with interest and then she poked Senior into his arm. "Look at them. They're so perfect for each other." She told him dreamily, glad for her godson for that he found the woman of his dreams. Not like that Wendy he once came to introduce her. She didn't like her at first sight but he was young and in love so she kept her mouth shut. How it ended, they all knew.

"They've always been. Just too stubborn to admit it sooner." Senior replied, letting his gaze to linger on the couple as well. He didn't feel that good for a very long time – he was going to be a married man and his son finally got the woman he wanted for years. It seemed that his life took the right direction now. He once again had everything he wanted from life – loving wife, handsome and smart son and his gorgeous spouse. He wouldn't change it for anything. And somewhere deep down, he knew that his first wife and the mother of his son would be happy for all of them.

_**The End of Chapter 34** _


	35. The Epilogue

_**Kissing Deal** _

_**Chapter 35 – The Epilogue** _

_24th December 2014, 2:38 AM_

Tony yawned and wrapped the sheets around him more tightly as he shifted in the bed. He didn't want to give up of that dream that was currently playing out in his head – the dream he had rather often lately. It was all so peaceful and simple – in that dream he lay on the bed with Ziva, wrapped in white sheets as the sunlight from the outside illuminated the room. He could hear the birds chirping, the soft spring breeze caressing the leaves on the trees. But he didn't care about any of it – the only interest in his dream was her and her growing belly because yes – he dreamt about them having a child.

But the sleep didn't overcome him again and the dream disappeared. In spite of it, he grinned. Well, he was grinning for quite few months already, especially everytime he woke up. And since they even lived together permanently for few weeks already, he even went to sleep with a smile on his lips because his arms weren't empty. He loved their sleeping positions – when he spooned her or when she lay sprawled across him in his embrace or when she used his stomach as a pillow... Sleeping next to her was just the bestest thing in the world, and don't make him to talk about the waking up next to her.

She was always so cheerful in the mornings, and even though he never demanded from her to make him breakfasts, she incorporated it into her morning routine. He certainly didn't complain but always assured her that he didn't expect from her to do it. She always flashed him a smile, reasoning that somebody has to feed him since he usually forgets about breakfast completely.

Truth to be told – he loved everything about their living together. Even though they got into few bad fights during those – God was it really almost 8 months since they got together? First arguments concerned furniture and the need of moving it in the apartment. However, they always made up – he made a good dinner for her or she made a delicious dinner for him and they were completely in love again, agreeing on a compromise.

Then there were those jealousy fights but they were just minor. It was just a way how to keep the teasing routine between them in work. Although he had to admit that they went overboard once because it caused their biggest argument since they've been a couple. He sort of slipped one day with the flirting with another woman and few hours after when they were chasing a suspect, she shot him. Yes, she shot him – into his left shoulder. Nothing too big but painful as hell.

Not only Gibbs and Vance gave them hell of piece of their minds about it with a month suspension for Tony since he had to heal himself and two weeks suspension for Ziva which they couldn't spend in home but in work at their desks working on paperwork, but they were mad at each other as well. He was mad at her for that she shot him even though she tried to defend herself that he suddenly walked into her shooting range but he had a hard time to believe it since she fussed about his flirting in the car a while earlier. And she was mad at him for her suspension because she blamed him for it naturally and he didn't want to admit something for what he wasn't responsible.

He had to smile at their stubbornness sometimes – they persisted in their rage only for a week. He just finished one file and hissed in pain as the shoulder still ached (which didn't convince Gibbs he couldn't use his right hand and let him to do the paperwork without any help) and wanted to go finally home to sulk over himself like for the last few days. She made some spiteful remark, he retorted. They started to call each other names while they both packed their things and headed to their cars. They soon ran out of the vocabulary and invited funnier and funnier insults until they couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing till their stomachs hurt.

When the laughter subdued and they looked at each other, the longing was undeniable. Their lips met and before they knew it, they were back at Tony's apartment (still his, not theirs back then) doing something that people usually called makeup sex. Incredible experience – despite his injury. They apologized, made a peace between them and she even started to play the nurse and tried to heal him which led to more rounds of amazing love-making.

The next few weeks were just awesome and after her permanent moving and Senior's wedding in the autumn, they were the happiest couple in the world. He didn't have any doubt that she's the right woman for him and he is the right man for her. He couldn't even imagine to be with someone else and his dreams reflected it. His dreams were full of her and their life together and it made him so happy.

He sighed contentedly and snuggled into the sheets comfortably, mulling over the next few days that were ahead of them. He couldn't remember when he was so busy around Christmas, not to mention that it wasn't work-related. It was their first Christmas together and after a long time, he finally looked forward to it. Yesterday, they put up a Christmas tree in their apartment and another necessary Christmas decorations. He got the impression that Ziva lost herself into it a bit more than him because she was like a small kid – so enthusiastic about it and such.

He could just watch in awe as she decorated their apartment with lights and even baked some Christmas cookies, according to his mother's recipe Linda had in her possession and was glad to share. Since Hanukkah began about a week ago this year and was ending today actually, they had menorah as well in their apartment, lighting the candles every day as Jewish culture required. He had to admit that he liked it a lot, not to mention that he loved when she spoke Hebrew. And she was very grateful for that he was willing to participate in it with her.

He has never felt so happy in his life. This was all he dreamt about, all he wanted since he decided to propose to Wendy but she robbed him of it and now he was experiencing with a woman who was far way better than her. In all aspects. He discovered the side of Ziva David he hasn't known yet and it didn't cease to amaze him. She was very devoted and the Ziva who usually hid herself behind her mask was gone. She tried to share everything with him, not keeping any secrets. All those misunderstandings between them were long forgotten and they were open with each other as much as possible.

Anyway, back to the Christmas craziness that engulfed them from each side of their suddenly so huge family. They were supposed to have a dinner at Gibbs's house tonight – they all didn't want to leave him all alone since Jackson died so they managed to convince him to have a NCIS family dinner. Gibbs cooked while Abby and Ziva took care of the decorations, he and McGee were supposed to put up Christmas tree, Ducky was entitled to entertain Vance's kids with some Christmas stories until Vance came from work and Jimmy had a totally clear duty – the look after very pregnant Breena. Simply – crazy Christmas with a crazy family.

The next day was sort of similar for him and Ziva. They were leaving in the morning to his father's and Linda's house where they were staying for two days with the whole family, including Linda's daughter Taylor, her husband and their little boy. The New Year's Eve was then just about the two of them. They wanted to be alone, with each other to celebrate it together for the first time as a couple. It was like if they were in the fairy tale. They were so happy, so contended and people around them were just amazing and ever so supportive. They couldn't wish for more.

Tony sighed happily in his drowsy state of mind and turned around to wrap the love of his life in his arms. However, his hands found nothing because her body wasn't there. That snapped him out of the sleepy haze and he was suddenly wide awake as he sat up and stared at the twisted sheets which was the only evidence for him that Ziva was there. He put his hand on the place where she usually slept and felt as the fabric was getting cooler. That meant that she got up already few minutes ago. _But where she is?_ It was in the middle of the night and he couldn't find any reasonable motive of hers to give up the warmth of the bed.

He immediately jumped out of the bed, his body trembling with panic as he tried to find out why she would leave him alone like that. However, he didn't have to search for her somehow long – in the moment he opened the door from the bedroom, his eyes laid upon her. She was sitting on the couch, facing the lit Christmas tree so with her back to him and she seemed to be deep in thought.

Since she didn't react to his presence, he thought that she didn't register him at all. And maybe it was better like that because he could admire the beauty of his home for a while. He really liked the way they decided to place the furniture while maintaining the spirit of this apartment. He couldn't even describe with words how much he liked the way they made the living for themselves.

What he liked the most was – of course – the person who lived with him. He smiled amorously as he watched her, leaning against the doorframe and couldn't get enough of the sight he had in front of him. The way how those Christmas lights illuminated her frame, glitteringly reflecting in her hair while she was curled up on the couch and stared on the tree was just... indescribably heart-warming.

Nevertheless, he furrowed his eyebrows as his love bubble burst when he heard a sniff from her. _She is crying? In the middle of the night? In front of the Christmas tree?_ He hoped that she didn't have any doubts about their relationship. She hasn't shown anything like it since they've become a couple but he was always cautious with this. He knew her long enough to know how her mind worked from time to time. _Is she having second thoughts?_

"Ziva?" He called out softly, not wanting to startle her since she thought he was in the bed.

He watched as her body stiffened when she heard his voice. Her ninja senses betrayed her once again – she let her guard down because she didn't have any idea that he was awake and watching her. Truth to be told that she got used to not to be on alert whenever they were alone. It just wasn't needed, she felt safe and secure with him. And if some real threat occurred, she was sure that she would be able to handle the situation well.

She didn't want him to see her crying because she didn't want him to think that something was wrong. On the contrary – she was so overwhelmed with happiness and she was so joyful that she needed to get it out of her chest somehow. She didn't mean to upset him because she thought he might not understand the reason why she was crying. That's why she sneaked out in the middle of the night out of the bedroom to be with herself for a while.

She quickly and hastily wiped off her tears from her cheeks, thanking for the darkness around her so he couldn't exactly see how much she was shaken. "I am fine, Tony. Go back to sleep." She said, not expecting that her voice would be so croaky.

Tony chuckled unbelievingly because she had to know that the hackneyed phrase 'I am fine' won't work for him. He unglued from the doorframe and went over to the couch, sitting next to her but with some distance, not wanting to give her the impression he was trying to push her. Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, actually expecting from him this kind of reaction. He was always concerned about her so it was natural he wanted to help her. Little did he know there wasn't anything he could do to help her because she didn't have any problem to solve.

"Honey, why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked her gently, noticing her puffed eyes and wet cheeks as she sat there and held something firmly in her hands. He couldn't see what it was but by the shape he guessed it was a photo.

She sniffed again and tried to stop another wave of tears that formed in her eyes. "Nothing, I just..." She rasped, clutching the photo in her hands more tightly like if her life depended on it.

He didn't believe her so he scooted over, closer to her and took her by her chin to make her to look at him. "Ziva, please. Talk to me. Tell me what it is." He asked her, trying learn the truth by reading her eyes but all he saw there was love. She promised him to tell what was bothering her so he hoped she will do it this time as well.

She didn't avert her eyes from his even though they were studying her like some precious object in the museum. She blinked back those tears that were currently burning in the corners of her eyes, fighting the urge to kiss him because he would think she just tried to stall the conversation. She looked down on her lap and the photo she was admiring few minutes ago before he caught her crying. She knew that she didn't have any other choice than to tell the truth.

So she put the photo into his hands and showed him what was on it. "This is my mother." She just stated the obvious, reaching for the glass of water she had on the coffee table and took a sip so she could stop wheezing.

He looked at it with interest – sure he saw few photos of Rivka David but this one was... special, somehow. He could even feel the happiness and joy that radiated from it. It was a close-up picture, she was smiling so widely and her eyes were shining with love. She wore simple light blue dress and held her stomach with her hands. It seemed it was taken on the beach because he could see the sea behind her.

He traced his fingers alongside the photo, silently thanking the woman for that she gave a birth to the woman next to him. Then he glanced at Ziva and opened his mouth, trying to say something flattering enough but to be honest, he wasn't sure whether words could contain his thoughts. "Wow. She's beautiful. Especially on this photo." He said, not really knowing how to summarize it better.

Ziva smiled at him – she could see the affection in his eyes, she didn't need words for it. "My father took the photo when she told him she was pregnant with me." She explained why she liked the picture of her mother so much – she was present there even though it wasn't visible at that time. She wiped off the rest of the moisture on her cheeks, glad that those tears finally stopped.

Tony parted his lips in awe and looked back down on the photo. It might be counted as the very first photo of Ziva David because her mother was holding her stomach like if some treasure was inside. _And what treasure it was!_ He again focused on her radiant expression and wondered whether Ziva will look similar after they decide to have a kid. He didn't bring the subject yet, he felt it was too soon for it, especially for her.

Still, he couldn't comprehend why she was crying in the middle of night while looking at the picture of her mother. He couldn't remember that it was some significant date regarding her. "So, today is the anniversary of the day she told him she was expecting you?" He tried it, considering it as the most probably cause of her tears.

She shook her head and played with her fingers in her lap. "No." She answered simply and looked at the picture in Tonys' hands wistfully.

"Anniversary of her death?" He tried it again even though he knew that it wasn't. He just wanted to find out what the problem was.

"No." She shook her head again and raked her hair with a sigh.

"Her birthday?" He didn't give up, knowing that this one was impossible too.

She smiled at him and shook her head once more. "No." She replied, glad that he was trying to find the cause of her crying. It was so sweet of him, really but he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Anniversary of the day she met your father? Their wedding anniversary?" He gave it an another try, showing clearly his utter confusion and desperation to find out what was bothering her so he could comfort her and make her happy.

All he got was another shake of her head and a response he didn't want to hear. "No." She said and her smile widened when she saw how puzzled he was. _He was so adorable..._

"Then why are you crying over a photo of your dead mother?" He asked, not comprehending anything anymore, trying to make her to help him a little because he really didn't have any idea what was going on here.

She gave him one of her sweetest smiles and reached out with her hands to palm his face and to ruffle his hair lovingly. "Those were not tears of sadness, Tony. I cried because I am happy." She explained to him quietly, clarifying the nature of her crying. All those were really happy tears, she didn't cry because she was sad – quite the opposite.

If she thought, it would help him to comprehend her behavior, then she was wrong. He blinked to get rid of the confusion and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand..." He uttered slowly, wondering why she was crying of happiness with a picture of her mother in her hands. _She couldn't be happy for that her mother was dead, could she?_ He shook his head at himself and his own thoughts right away, knowing it was a great stupidity.

She sighed and put one of her legs on the floor and turned fully to face him because it was obvious that he demanded some explanation. "My mother was a... hopeless dreamer. Despite the fact she was very strong woman and sometimes too headstrong, she always believed in love. She thought that love can save everything." She started rather somberly but he could see the unmistakable smile playing on her lips.

He just nodded and leaned his elbow against the backrest of the couch as he listened attentively to her talking. Her personality wasn't too different from her mother then – she had the same qualities. Always strong and brave and always opinionated and obstinate – that was his ninja. He loved everything about her after all, even her worst personality traits – she genuinely tried to be better person so he could leave it behind himself. She wasn't the only one, he was no angel either.

"And she especially believed in the true love. She... in spite of everything that happened between her and my father, she considered him as her true love, he was her destiny. Probably the reason why she stayed with him for so long and didn't leave him sooner." Ziva continued and shrugged her shoulders in incomprehension. She then smiled when she realized that to understand her mother was as hard as to understand herself.

Tony started to trace his fingers alongside her thigh unconsciously and she looked him in the eye as she sighed and raked her hair. "She wanted us – me and Tali – to experience it all. To know how it feels like to be with the right man, to live out the fateful love with everything that belongs to it." She smiled and shook her head at her mother's romantic nature. Tony just watched her dreamy face and beamed by himself because he loved when he saw her to be so happy.

She suddenly giggled and took his hand as she intertwined their fingers and her thumb began to stroke his palm gently. "I remember how she told us about how they met with my father and how she rejected him constantly but he was tireless so she gave him the chance in the end. When we asked her how she recognized that he was the right one, she explained that her heart told her so." She went on, the giggle turning into quivering emotional tone and another set of tears appeared in her eyes out of nowhere and she put her free hand over her heart.

"She told us that... when we meet our true love, we will feel it inside, that... every fiber of our beings will give us the signal that the man is the right one. And in that moment... we will be the happiest women in the world." She said, her voice trembling as she tried to stop the tears that were blurring her vision, feeling somewhere in the distance that he squeezed her hand but didn't try to stop her in her talk which meant that he listened.

She sniffed and gulped to make herself continue because she still wasn't done. "And after that we will come to her and tell her about it. How we feel and how happy we are. Then we will introduce him to her and she will be glad to get to know him and... she will welcome him into the family." Her voice was painfully plaintive right now. She had to stop as the sob escaped her mouth and she tried to calm down because she knew that she still had things to say.

He gave her another gentle squeeze, knowing that she needed to get this out of her system so he let her crying. He registered the different opinions of her mother and her father on the true love but he suspected that Eli's perspective changed radically after Rivka's death, just as his father's behavior changed after his mother died. So maybe Eli shared the same dreams with her mother regarding their daughter's future back then.

"And since she is dead already, I-I... I cannot fulfill... her wish and sh-she... cannot meet with him and see h-how... happy I am." Her whole body was trembling with sobs which just seemed to be unstoppable anymore and she let them out. She didn't cry just because she was happy but also because she couldn't tell it to her mother.

"I just... wanted to tell her th-this way that I finally found him. The-the right man for me. And that she was r-right... That I feel it inside... i-in my heart. And that it m-makes so happy... b-because I finally know w-what the true love is." She sobbed and started crying completely after she uttered those final words and clarified to him why she was crying in the middle of the night with a photo of her mother in her hands.

She hunched up and hid her face from him even though he could clearly see that she was crying. It also sort of made her nervous that he hasn't said anything. She just literally poured out her heart to him, showing him how deep her love for him was and all he did was that he squeezed her hand. But she refused to feel pathetic, her stubbornness didn't allow her to think about herself like that.

When she somehow pulled herself together again and looked up at him, she found him staring at her with unreadable expression in his face. She couldn't help it and admired as the Christmas lights from the tree shone through his hair lightly and it looked like if some aura was glowing around him. She shifted slightly, his intense gaze without a blink making her squirm as she waited for some kind of reaction.

Then he did something that made her heart stop. He took the photo of her mother he had in his lap and put it on the coffee table as he stood up from the couch resolutely. She just lifted her head, wondering what he was doing and fearing that he wanted go away and leave her. She didn't understand why he would do it but that's how her mind worked.

However, she didn't have anything to worry about. He immediately turned around to face her and reached out his hands to her. She obeyed his silent request and put her hands into his with a sniff as his strong arms yanked her up from the couch and she landed in his embrace, trying to keep her balance after the strong and sudden lift. She put her hands on his chest for support as his arms settled around her waist.

She wasn't sure what exactly he intended to do but she certainly didn't complain. She loved to be in his arms, it was one of her favorite places to be. They just stared at each other, studying the depths of their souls through their eyes, neither of them breaking the eye contact. She could feel under her palm how his heart was beating erratically and rapidly, reflecting the heart rate of hers, sensing that this wasn't just some casual moment between a couple, but a very significant one.

Honestly, Tony didn't know what to do to show her or tell her how much he appreciated what she just told him about her mother. He was so moved, so touched and so much grateful that he didn't have any words for it. He still didn't know why she decided to talk to her mother like that just tonight and frankly, he didn't care. Maybe it had to do something with the fact that it was the last day of Hanukkah or maybe she realized he was the right man for her just recently or whatever, he really didn't know.

The most important thing for him was that he just got the biggest proof of her everlasting love. She was completely sincere and candid and he had to still wonder how they got so far after all those years of not talking about the things they should have talked about. He loved her – beyond description – and he knew that there wasn't any other woman that would mean to him like she did. Never. She just told him that he was the right one, the right man for her and he had no doubt that she was the right woman for him. He wanted to be with her, marry her, have kids with her – simply everything what a normal couple usually did.

In the moment he felt her hands to rub their way from his chest up to his neck, he realized that he was staring at her in stony silence for good few minutes. She still looked straight into his eyes but when he finally slipped down his gaze on her lips, she started to lean in for a kiss and he did the same. He knew that she expected some reaction from him for what she told him and he felt a bit ashamed that he left her hanging for so long without a word.

When she was so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek, he palmed her face and wiped off the moisture he still could see there, closing his eyes in the process, just to enjoy the intimacy of the moment. She did the same and just brushed her nose softly against his and he returned it to her, just delighting in the nuzzling comfortably. She leaned into the touch of his hands on her cheeks, her heart threatening to explode under the weight and the power of the moment.

And then, ever so slowly, his lips descended on hers, gently catching them between his as he kissed her powerfully. She could feel the love on her tingling lips as she kissed him back with everything she felt for him, slipping one of her hands down, back on his chest to put it over his heart and feel his heartbeat. Her knees buckled under the intensity and depth of his kiss as he immediately put his arm around her waist to keep her standing.

Tony couldn't get enough of the kiss and the meaning behind it. He was literally shaken to the core with the love he could feel from her side as the surge of electricity shot through them both, making them to shiver with excitement. The passion between them was unbearable and so mighty, it was like if they kissed for the first time, forgetting about the whole world around them and just perceiving the movements of their lips.

The slow, burning and earth-shattering kiss made them both realize that this wasn't just some unexceptional kiss. This lip-lock was definitely something more. A whole new level on the relationship scale. They weren't an ordinary couple anymore that just lived together and had plans for the future. They were beyond that already. This was exactly he usually saw in the movies and she usually read in the books, both of them considering it as something impossible that happened only in false reality and fantasies.

It was a communion of souls, fusion of body, mind and heart, merging two people in one – call it like you want but that was exactly what they felt. Nothing could compare to it – cloud nine, seventh heaven, blissfulness, ecstasy, nirvana – whatever word you could use didn't have the right meaning for it. Because there wasn't any word that could describe the feeling, that thing that was currently happening between them.

However, there was a simple explanation for everything they were experiencing. True love. And Ziva couldn't help herself as through her mind flashed one of the most famous sonnets of William Shakespeare about love. She loved that piece and her mother often read it to her and it was exactly how she imagined what the true love is. Everything beautifully summed up in Sonnet number 116.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

She hasn't received such kiss ever in her life and she was sure he hasn't kissed anyone like that either. At some point, she felt as few tears of happiness found their way through her closed eyelids and trickled down her cheeks, making everything to disappear into thick ardent haze. _Damn Shakespeare! He couldn't be more right..._ She was literally soaring in the sky, swimming through huge white fluffy clouds and she swore she could hear bells ringing.

Although he didn't want to, he had to break the kiss because he felt rather dizzy, not just from the lack of oxygen in his lungs but also from the seriousness of the kiss. He hoped that she felt it as well as he inhaled deeply, putting both of his hands around her waist because she became totally limp and he certainly didn't want her to fall on the floor. Truth to be told, he had a hard time to keep himself on his own legs as well.

He managed to make his brain work and opened his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers, waiting patiently for her to recover. He shivered as her hands traveled down from his neck on his arms, gripping them for support and clinging onto him because she lurched a little bit. He loved the way how her chest heaved up and down against his as she tried to catch her breath.

Then her eyes fluttered open and he looked directly into those beautiful orbs of hers, confirming that she knew the right meaning behind this kiss as well. She stared at him through her blurry fog with totally drunken expression because she was completely lost in the love. She gulped and moistened her lips, closing her eyes for a moment when she felt as his hot breath caressed her cheek, making her quiver.

When she again looked into his face, she registered that he was crying as well because the areas under his eyes were damp and she could see it in his lightly red watery eyes. She reached with her hand to his cheek and touched the tear that currently escaped the corner of his eye as he sighed, rubbing his forehead gently against hers, his gaze never averting from hers.

The endless stare hit her as a bolt from the blue. None of the kisses they've shared before could be compared to this one and she knew it. This was exactly her mother told her about – the warm feeling inside her belly that made her innards turn into a mush as the love streamed through her veins ceaselessly. It was really a true love – something she longed for since she was a little girl.

She caught another tear from his eye, registering the gentle movement of his hands on her waist and breathed out shakily. "I love you." She whispered into the silence, slipping her hand back on his arm for support because another wave of dizziness washed over her. She didn't have to see his mouth to watch him smile because his eyes spoke for themselves.

He was lost in her eyes, completely and unconditionally. He let himself to be draw inside her soul as he was slowly drowned in the magical depths of her sparkling brown eyes. He heard her saying the love confession but he couldn't make himself to react, he was in the loss of words. So he just smiled, gently caressing her skin on her waist with his fingers through the fabric of her tank top.

It was an enchanting moment and he felt that he should do something to prove his love as well. He didn't know whether it was the right moment to do it but he couldn't think of any other beautiful moment like this one. It was just directly screaming at him, prodding him to express himself, to speak up and tell her what exactly she meant for him. And there was only one way how to do it.

He caught both of her hands and pulled away a bit to look at her properly. She looked at him puzzled because she missed the warmth of his body immediately and the gap between them was suddenly very wide. "Stay here." He ordered to her and released her from his embrace as he made a step back.

She looked at him totally dumbfounded, wondering why he was destroying such a unique and probably unrepeatable moment between them. "Tony?" She asked very weakly, wanting to cry but this time from sadness as he passed by her, letting her to stand there confusedly.

He understood her fear so he turned around and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He assured her and went back to the bedroom. She still didn't have any idea what possessed him but steadied herself and focused her sight on the Christmas tree, getting lost in the beauty once again.

Tony meanwhile pushed aside one of the paintings in the bedroom, revealing a small safe there. He felt bad for that he didn't tell her about it but inside was one thing that meant a world to him and he hoped that one day he will give it to her. He just didn't want her to know that he had such thing in his possession. He opened the safe, took the thing he was looking for, giving it a short assuring look and heading back to the living room after her.

He stood right in front of her, back to his previous position and took her by her hands. He carefully let her to find the thing he held in his right hand by her touch so she could guess by herself what was he about to do and what he intended to suggest. It was his safeguard just in case she didn't want it so she could stop him before he will open himself to her completely and pour his heart out like she did few minutes ago.

Ziva searched his face, wondering what he was doing in the bedroom and why he went there but then her gaze turned to their joined hands as her fingers slowly examined the object in his hand. Small square box, the surface covered by velvet material and with the darkness around them, she couldn't tell what color it was. Not that it actually mattered because she was more interested in its content.

She realized that he took her hands like that so she could feel the object he held. It meant that he wanted her to know that something was about to come. _But what?_ It didn't seem that it was somewhat special box, just some ordinary one you could get in any jeweller's shop. By the size of it, it was typical box for a... Her heart stopped beating for a while and her breath hitched when she became aware of what could be inside the box.

She lifted her gaze back to his with parted lips, trying to get her respiratory system back to work. It was good time to do so because he started speaking and she started to pay the attention to him. "Look, I know that maybe it's too early for this but... I want you to have it. No matter what." He began a bit jittery, his voice shaking because it was rather long time when he did this for the last time.

He watched as her eyes widened in realization and he was sure that she knew what will come in a short time. He was glad that she didn't stop him. He did this only once in his life and to be honest, he felt even more nervous than before. Because this was the right woman, she was his true love and he was hers. Sudden panic swept through him when he considered that her answer didn't have to be positive but he managed to continue.

"I want you to know that... I don't expect the answer from you right away. You usually need time to... to think such things over so if you need time, I'm giving you that." He went on, gulping in the end, wanting to assure her that he wasn't pushing her about anything. He was willing to wait for her, respecting her personality in all aspects but he really needed to get this out of his chest.

She blinked back the new wave of tears that started to form in her eyes and just waited, unable to utter a word, squeezing their hands in which they both held the box. "I won't be disappointed if you don't answer right now and I don't care whether the answer will be positive or negative. I just want to give you this and I... I just need to do it." He said, not really knowing how to explain what was happening inside his head and heart. The only thing he knew that he has never experienced such harmony between his heart and brain like now.

She nodded shortly in comprehension, her throat too tightened for even trying to speak. Tony took a deep breath, his heartbeat drastically increasing because he had yet the hardest part still in front of him. He gave her hands a short squeeze and then released them before he dropped down on his right knee and lifted his head up to make an eye contact with her.

He heard her gasp as a silent sob shot through her body and first tears trickled down from her eyes. He wasn't far away from crying either, he had to admit that. _Why those things always have to be so emotional..._ Encouraged by the fact that she still hasn't stopped him even though she had to be sure on one hundred percent what he will do now, he turned the box around and opened the lid, revealing the ring inside it.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?" He asked her with such sincerity and love that his voice even stopped to quiver. It was beautifully uttered question without any sign of a doubt.

Her reaction wasn't surprising at all. He knew her long enough to know that she won't answer immediately, that she had to categorize her thoughts at first. So when she openly started crying, he just watched as she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her sobs. The good sign was that she was still looking at him, she didn't do anything that would indicate she wasn't glad for the proposal.

She waved with her hand few times in front of her face in attempt to calm herself down and stopped the sobbing for a while so she could say something. But when she opened her mouth, no words came out because she had no words for expressing what she was feeling right now. She took few deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment as her gaze settled back on his face.

"I... I don't know what to say." She croaked out, the tears streaming down her face and she sniffed, knowing that this wasn't the best answer in the world but she really didn't know what to think about it.

He watched her with a soft smile, refusing the possibility of defeat because he could see in her eyes that she wanted it. She just wasn't sure how to react to all of it. "You don't have to say anything. If you need time, I..." He assured her once again that all he wanted was to propose to her so she could be totally convinced about his intentions. He trailed off in the end of the sentence, not wanting to repeat himself and instead of it, he stretched out his hand in which he held the box with the ring and offered it to her so she could see it.

She understood his wordless offer and took the box into her hands, wiping the wetness off her eyes so she could see it clearly. She raised her second hand and traveled with her fingers across the simple gold band with two small diamonds on each side as the top of the ring was made in a shape of rose with a ruby set in it. She could see it clearly in the lights that shone from the Christmas tree, her breath catching in her throat at the prettiness of the ring.

After she was done with the examination, she gulped and again wiped away few tears that escaped from her eyes to look at him as he was watching her with quiet anticipation. "It is beautiful." She managed to get out of her mouth, her voice shaky like never before, clearly showing how moved she was with this situation.

Tony could only nod because he didn't want to show his nervousness, his gaze slipping down on the box in her hands. "It was my mother's." He admitted in a quiet voice, waiting for the significance of the ring to dawn on her.

He didn't have to wait long as she gasped for air loudly, her throat tightening even more and she opened her mouth, unable to take a breath. Her eyes watered and another wave of tears overwhelmed her when she realized what kind of ring he just offered to her. She understood the importance of it like nobody else. Because in her case, she had a jewel that belonged to her mother as well. It wasn't a ring but a pendant – with photos of her and Tali. Her father gave it to her mother for one of their wedding anniversaries.

So, she really understood what it meant for him and what he tried to say through it. It was his way how to show her his complete devotion, his sincere intentions with her and his unquestionable commitment to this relationship. He did the same as she few minutes ago – admitted that she was his true love. Her heart leaped in her chest with the realization as she was falling in love with him harder and harder, if it was even possible.

Her gaze slipped down on the ring again, after she managed to inhale some oxygen into her lungs, the dizziness fading away slowly but the tears still blurred her vision. She blinked few times rapidly to clear it so she could look at the gold tool of his proposal. It was one of the most beautiful rings she has ever seen, she couldn't dream for more. However, she still wasn't entirely convinced that she was worth of such gesture, that she was worth of this particular ring.

She looked back at him, the shock written all over her face. "Tony, I... I can't..." She objected tearfully, trying to explain that the gesture was gigantic. Maybe too much because she really didn't think she was worth to wear a ring that his father bought to his mother. It was a symbol of their love and even though she loved him, her opinion was that he should keep the ring and have the reminder on his mother with him. He shouldn't give it away just because he thought it would be a wonderful proof of his love for her.

Nevertheless, Tony knew what exactly was running through her mind. He suspected that she might think she's not worth the ring but he wanted to prove her wrong. This ring had a great significance for him and so she had as well. This ring was just too beautiful for to be buried in the darkness of some safe as a memory of his mother. It should be showed in the public so everybody could be convinced with the love they felt for each other. And he didn't want to keep looking at the ring, wishing to have the courage to give up of it and give it to someone. That's exactly what his father didn't want as well.

"Yes, you can. Dad gave the ring to me a while ago and told me to give it a woman who means everything to me. And that woman is you." He informed her that it was actually Senior's wish to pass on the ring to someone and the best thing that might happen would be actually the one he was actually trying to do now. To give the ring to the woman he loved during a proposal.

She breathed out audibly and tilted her head as she listened to him, the tears never stopping to stream down her cheeks while she clutched the box in her hand. "I love you, Ziva and I... I want to be with you. I want all of you and I want everything with you. You're the right one, I know it." He continued, his voice slightly trembling as the emotions were getting better of him as well, putting his hand over his heart to show her that her mother was right. He felt it inside too – she was his true love.

"And there's no other woman who would mean to me as much as you do because I... I will never feel about any other woman the way I feel about you." He uttered with such sincerity that it made her cry even more and to be honest – he was on the verge of tears too. His eyes shone with the water he desperately tried to hold back.

He lowered his head to hide those tears from her sight and blinked them back as he stood up back on his legs and looked into her teary face. Her cheeks and the area around her face were puffed because it was probably her longest crying in years but to him, she couldn't look more beautiful. He knew she was convinced about his frankness and he really meant it. Every word he said was coming from the bottom of his heart.

She lifted her reddish eyes to him, her body trembling with sobs that were escaping out of her mouth from time to time and she tried to find words how to respond to him and tell him how much she was flattered with everything he said. But she still wanted to object to the ring because she still didn't feel worth enough of it. No matter what his father wished him to do, she knew she didn't deserve it. Not after what she has put him through during all those years.

She opened her mouth and wanted to tell him so but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Shhhhh. Dad approves my choice and even if... even if it didn't work between us, even if the answer wasn't positive – I want you to have this ring." He told her, the damn tears again forcing their way through his eyes but he refused stubbornly to let them fall. He wanted her to know why he was giving the ring in the first place, that it wasn't just a matter of proposal.

She narrowed her eyes on him in surprise and closed her mouth to gulp, letting him to finish his thoughts. "I want to give it to someone. To someone who's worth of it. And truth to be told – if anybody understands what this ring means for me, how significant and important that ring is and what it represents... It's you." He went on shakily, losing his battle against the tears as few of them found their way out.

He didn't have the strength to wipe them away so he just sniffed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while she started crying and sobbing again uncontrollably. The fact that she still hasn't tried to stop him was giving him the courage he needed to get his feelings out of his chest. Besides, she was still looking into his eyes. Directly. She didn't dare to avert her gaze from his which meant she had positive views about it.

"So – no matter what I will do to annoy you, no matter what I will do to screw things up – you will always know how deep my feelings for you are, how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." He finished, the last words were barely hearable because his throat tightened as the emotions overwhelmed him and he started to cry as well.

It was just too much for him. He wanted her to know that he wasn't giving her the ring just because he loved her and wanted to marry her – he was giving it to her because she was the only one worth of it and because she knew what it meant for him, she could be sure like that about his undying and devoted love for her despite everything he might do in the future to cause some doubts in her.

He leaned his forehead against hers, his hot shaky breath fanning her eyes and nose as his hand slipped on her hers and they both clutched the box with the ring. She couldn't stop her sobbing because what he told her was crushing her and she couldn't believe that his love for her was that great. But apparently, it was. He proved it right now in a way she could just imagine.

He recuperated and pulled away slightly, reaching on his face and wiping the tears off. She raised her hand as well and helped him in doing so while she still produced tears because she really couldn't stop them. He then lifted her hand and held it for a while before he kissed her knuckles and put a finger under her chin, taking care of the dampness on her bloated cheeks with his thumb.

"So... Will you accept the ring?" He asked her after a while of silence when she just silently sobbed and he retook the control over his emotions. He wasn't asking her about the proposal now – he just wanted to know whether she accepts the ring that meant so much for him. His mother's ring. The symbol of love between his parents. And now the symbol of his love for her.

Even though the tears continued to stream down her face, she wasn't sobbing anymore. She managed to calm herself down a little bit despite her erratic heartbeat because she needed to clear her head to give him some answer. Until now, she was just listening to him. Now it was her turn to consider all options and everything around it so she could express her opinion over this.

She looked at the ring again, feeling as he gently caressed her hand in which she wielded the box with such sanctity like if she was holding holy grail or something. She started to realize that this was real, that he meant it seriously. He was proposing to her, suggesting a marriage with everything that belonged to it. He was giving himself to her, his body, his mind, his soul and his heart. Fully and unconditionally.

She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly as she remembered the first marriage proposal she got. She smiled softly because this one was hell of a lot better than the previous one. When she compared this proposal with Ray's, she could see those huge differences like the feelings, the emotions, the moment, the ring, the speech... And especially the way she felt about it.

With Ray she felt so... uncertain about the proposal. She considered just because she didn't want to be alone and because she waited until someone better will cross her path. That's why she didn't give him a positive answer, or any answer in general right away. Not that she didn't like Ray, she did but marry to him was more like a stopgap measure for her. She desperately wished for that she and Tony would finally find a way to each other even though she never directly did something to achieve it and moreover, she always did something that buried their chances forever.

But now they were here. Together – as a couple, for eight months. And he did something for which she wished for since she was a little girl and her mother told her about how beautiful thing being in love was and how she looked forward to the wedding of their daughters. He proposed to her in the right way, in the right place, in the right time and wasn't afraid to show how moved he actually was with it.

And it wasn't just some common proposal. This was more, a lot more. He wasn't offering her just some casual ring he once bought, he was giving her the ring that belonged to his mother. And he was right – she understood the significance behind it because she knew very well how much he loved his mother and how much he cherished the memory of her inside his heart.

It was real, undoubted and earnest suggestion she could only dream about until now. And to her biggest surprise – for the first time in her life, she wasn't scared of it. She didn't dread the day she will stand in her wedding dress as Gibbs will give her away, while McGee will try to calm Tony down as his best man and Abby as her bridesmaid will excitedly chatter about how beautiful bride she makes.

She wasn't afraid of it because she actually saw it all in front of her and the vision was so vivid that she couldn't help than smile at it. It felt right like nothing else in her life. She knew this was it – _that thing_ she wanted and needed to have her happily ever after. Because there was no doubt that Tony will make her happy, he was the right one, she didn't need any proof of it. Her heart was giving her crystal clear assurance that this man will do anything for her.

She lifted her head back up to him and reached with her free hand to dry her eyes up so she could look at him in the eye without foggy vision. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say as she stared into his expression of anticipation. "Yes." She answered rather ceremonially, letting the wave of joy shot through her from head to toe.

His reaction, however, wasn't exactly the one she expected. Instead of going crazy and doing something to express his joy, he just visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. He cupped her cheek and smiled at her warmly as he caught those few tears that involuntarily escaped her eyes. "That's great, you know. Because I really want you to..." He said, wanting to tell her how much he appreciated that she accepted the ring.

Ziva who stared at him a little dumbfounded with his lack of joy, realized that he got it wrong. He thought that she accepted _just_ the ring as a gift from him, as a sign of his undying love and devotion for her, not the whole package he offered in the form of marriage. "No!" She interrupted him immediately after she noticed that he was misinformed.

Tony stopped and had a hard time to keep himself standing because that negative response he just got was shocking for him as hell. Huge fear and panic appeared out of nowhere as he thought that maybe she just rejected him for good. That he poured his heart out to her and she took it, crumpled it up into a small ball and threw it out into a garbage can.

When she saw the shocked expression on his face, she knew that he began to panic and again thought the worst of her so she quickly went on. "I mean... Yes! I do accept the ring. But also..." She said and watched as his face muscles relaxed visibly and he was breathing again.

He gazed at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind as she squeezed his hand in which they both held the box and took his other hand in hers. "But also – yes. I will marry you." She accepted his proposal quietly and more calmly as she waited when it will dawn on him.

The shocked expression appeared on his face again but this time it was obvious that he was pleasantly shocked. Then his lips turned into a huge smile as he was becoming aware that she just agreed to marry him. "Really?" He breathed out, trying to calm his heart rate because he couldn't believe that it was true. _Did she just agree to be his fiancée? Does that mean they are engaged now?_

She released their free hands and palmed his cheek lovingly, caressing the skin there, her damn eyes filling with tears again. "I do not need time, I do not have to think it over, Tony. All I know is that I want you, I want to be with you. I... I want to become your wife." She assured him tearfully but even though her throat was getting constricted, she managed to finish the sentence firmly, convincing him that she was really sure about it.

His smile widened if it was even possible but then quickly faded as he searched her eyes for the love she felt for him. When he found it, he brought his face closer to her and kissed her – not just to seal their engagement but he also just wanted to show her again how much he loved her. She sighed into the kiss, her fingers slipping into his hair to weave through it which was one of her favorite things she could do to him.

The kiss resembled to the one which they shared few minutes ago – it was just a confirmation for them that they really reached a new level on the relationship scale. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip and she repaid the favor by tracing her tongue across his upper lip and his teeth when he slightly opened his mouth for her. The tears were visible on both of their faces because they were crying during the kiss – from pure joy and happiness.

When they parted, both completely breathless, they leaned their foreheads against each other, their bodies molding together because there were no slightest gap between them. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me, Miss David." He informed her, opening his eyes and boring them into hers. Words still didn't exist for describing what he was feeling right now.

She smiled at him knowingly because she knew very well what feelings were raging through him at the moment. She could feel his rapid heartbeat that mirrored her own as she licked her lips to moisten them. "Well, I do. You are the happiest man and I am the happiest woman in the world. And all because I will soon become Mrs. DiNozzo." She replied in her thick voice and felt him stiffen.

Another set of tears appeared in his eyes when he heard her to call herself with his surname. Until now, he just dreamt about the day it would happen – that she would call herself Mrs. DiNozzo. That she wouldn't want to keep her own surname but to accept his. Not that he wanted to force her to do it, he certainly didn't have any objections against her surname but he just hoped it would be her choice to do so. And now it was a reality, it was really happening.

He couldn't help himself in any other way than to grab her by her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around in two circles, earning a heartfelt squeal and then giggle from her. He put her back on the floor and crashed his lips on hers to kill her with his kisses because that was all he wanted to do right now. She continued giggling into his mouth and responding equally to his amorous assault, not minding his intentions at all.

She leaned her hand in which she still held the box with the ring against his chest and they both realized they still haven't done the most important thing. She still didn't have the ring on her finger, they still weren't officially engaged. So even though he didn't want to break the kiss, he did so and took the box from her hand. He pulled the ring out and held it in his hand for a while as they both looked at it, absorbing the new thing between them.

He glanced at her with questioning look and melted under her radiant Mona Lisa smile he loved so much. "May I?" He asked her a little bit shyly, wondering whether she will allow him to put the ring on her finger by himself before the actual wedding.

She chuckled and raised her hand to caress his cheek gently, looking into his sparkling and raring eyes. "Sure. You have to get some practice after all, don't you think?" She teased, earning a mischievous smile from him in return.

He lifted her left hand with his right, both trembling with nervousness, excitement and anticipation. Then he ever so slowly, tenderly and reverently slid the ring on her finger, confirming their engagement and love they felt for each other. It was no surprise they both were all teary when they looked at one another, the emotions overwhelming them once again. Neither of them has experienced such a powerful moment before. Never.

He bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips to thank her for that she agreed to become his wife, still holding her hand as she intertwined their fingers and he could feel for the first time in his life as his mother's ring on her finger gently pressed into his skin. No feeling in the world could compare it – even those rings they wore during the assignment in the hotel didn't have such amazing effect and meaning.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips and pulled away to look deeply into her eyes, feeling again how deep their connection was. He didn't believe in wildest dreams that they would get so far like they were now.

She gulped to water her mouth as she raised her hand with the ring and traced her way with her fingers from his hair down his face and ended up on his lips. "Gam ani ohevet otcha." She replied with a whisper in Hebrew and watched as his way lit up even more. It wasn't for the first time he heard her to tell him that so he already knew the meaning. And even if he didn't, so what – the language of love didn't need any translation.

They shared another wonderful, electrifying and passionate kiss that turned soon into something more. Their hands started to roam over their bodies as the lust and desire joined the love that was controlling their minds and not long after it, Tony began to walk forward in the direction of their bedroom while she walked backwards, already stripping him off his T-shirt and raking her nails across his scorching skin.

The love-making they experienced was just confirming everything what happened that night. They were one body, one mind, one soul – completely giving in and sharing everything with each other. Truth to be told that none of them supposed this might ever happen and they couldn't be more grateful for the assignment in the hotel and the kissing deal they made. Because even though they didn't have to act like they acted towards one another during the assignment and neither of them have to agree with that deal Tony came up with, it was exactly what brought them finally together. And it changed their lives forever.

_**THE END** _


End file.
